So You Think You Can Dance?
by tufano79
Summary: The competition is fierce. Dreams are at stake and a budding romance between All-Star, Edward and contestant, Bella are the talk to of the competition. Will Bella's dream become a reality or will her dreams be dashed before she even gets a chance to compete? Will Edward open his heart to the sweet brunette who captured his attention at the auditions?
1. Chapter 1

**So, here we are…starting a new story. I'm dreaming it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show,** _ **So You Think You Can Dance.**_ **I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **Anyhow, the first few chapters were submitted to the Fandom 4 Autism compilation. If you've donated to that cause, you've read these chapters, but I am continuing it. Here's the full summary:**

 _ **It had been Bella's dream to go on the dance competition,**_ __ **So You Think You Can Dance** _ **.**_ __ _ **She was a contemporary dancer, going to college, trying to rebound from the death of her father. Her mother's lack of support and a significant injury forced her to forget her dreams and go to school, getting her masters, to be a teacher.**_

 _ **Edward Cullen had already lived the dream, being the runner up for the previous season of**_ __ **So You Think You Can Dance** _ **. He was a steamy, sexy Latin dancer and a fan favorite, but he came in second behind a jazz dancer, Lauren Mallory. But, in Edward's world, it worked out for the best. He now had an opportunity to be a choreographer and an All-Star for the competition.**_

 _ **Rosalie, Bella's best friend and fellow dancer, convinced Bella to try out during the audition tour in Portland. Bella was hesitant. It was her dreams of being a dancer that inadvertently killed her father. He was working overtime to pay for extra classes when he was murdered on the job. Rose wheedled and pleaded with her, begging her to come to the auditions. Begrudgingly, Bella agreed and she became a judge favorite, sailing through to the call-backs in Los Angeles.**_

 _ **The competition is fierce. Dreams are at stake and a budding romance between All-Star, Edward and contestant, Bella are the talk to of the competition. Not to mention jealousy and bitterness from fellow contestants. Will Bella's dream become a reality or will her dreams be dashed before she even gets a chance to compete? Will Edward open his heart to the sweet brunette who captured his attention at the auditions?**_

 _ **"And America's Favorite Dancer is..."**_

 **Without further ado…**

 _ **So You Think You Can Dance?**_

 **Chapter One: A Dream Fulfilled**

 **EPOV**

"And America's Favorite Dancer is…" Tanya's voice said. I was holding hands with Lauren Mallory, a jazz dancer and fellow finalist. She was beautiful and her dancing style was nothing short of ethereal. Very different from the explosive actions and sexy movements of my Latin dancing. She was a close friend and regardless of who won, I was proud of what I had accomplished in the competition and was so very proud of her. "Lauren!"

"Holy shit!" she squeaked, her eyes widening.

I wrapped her up in a hug as the confetti canons went off, covering the stage with sparkly tinsel and bright colored paper. "Congratulations, Lauren! I'm so happy for you!"

"Edward!" she sobbed, clutching to my black shirt. "I couldn't have done it without you." I smiled, kissing her cheek and stood off to the side. One of the stage hands gave me a huge bouquet. Tanya hugged Lauren and she announced to the audience the winnings for this competition. Lauren had received a cover of _Dance Sport_ magazine, a spot in the revival of _West Side Story_ on Broadway, $250,000 cash prize and an advertising modeling contract for some woman's deodorant line. Lauren hugged her and the cameras cut away as a montage of her best bits were shown on the big screens. Once the videos were done, all of us were surrounding Lauren. I was placed on the right of Tanya, nearest to her side that held the microphone and Lauren was on the left, trying not to snot sob in front of millions of people.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up one more time for Lauren Mallory and our top twenty dancers!" The crowd went crazy and the judges were standing, applauding us with proud grins on their faces. "Thank you for watching! This Tanya Denali for everyone here at _So You Think You Can Dance_ saying good night!" She smiled, wrapping her arms around Lauren's waist and mine, though her hand was dangerously close to my ass.

The steady cam operator came onto the stage as the theme music came on and we all swarmed around Lauren. Handing my flowers to Peter, my roommate and closest friend in the cast, I swept Lauren onto my shoulder and we celebrated. Lauren was laughing, pumping her arms from my perch on my shoulder until the music stopped. I helped her down, hugging her tightly. "Edward, you should have won," Lauren said, grasping my hands.

"Lauren, do you know how awesome you were on the performance finale? You deserved it," I smiled crookedly, kissing her cheek. She squealed once more, hugging my neck and throwing her legs around my waist. I was genuinely happy for her. She had deserved it.

Alistair and Carmen, the two head judges, along with all of the guest judges, came onto the stage. They congratulated the finalists, saying that it was the closest race they'd had since the inception of the show, roughly eight years ago. About a hundred votes made the decision, naming Lauren as the winner. We all spoke for another fifteen minutes before the top twenty was photographed with me and Lauren in the middle. After that, we were released to be with our families and to celebrate at the mansion we all lived in during the duration of the show.

I found my parents, Esme and Carlisle. My mom was a former Latin dancer and had been my hugest support in my dream of becoming a Latin ballroom dancer. My dad was a doctor, whom she met after she had injured her Achilles tendon during her final competition. She stopped competing due to the injury and fell head over heels in love for the doctor who had treated her. They got married within a few months. I came about nine months later. They hugged me, congratulating me for my second place finish. I was so happy to see them, but all I wanted was to shower, get the makeup off my face and the grime from dancing most of the night off my body.

"We'll meet you at the house," Dad said, rubbing my back. "Perhaps we can go out for dinner. I can imagine you're starving."

"Yeah," I chuckled. My diet was protein heavy since I had to maintain my physique, but when I was nervous, I couldn't eat. It would just come back up. And trying to dance, do these slinky, sexy moves while you have dragon breath is not very kosher. That is not good dance etiquette. _Ewww …_ "I just need to grab my stuff and the bus will take me back. I have to shower."

"I can imagine," Mom snickered, waving her hand in front of her face.

"I am not that bad. Peter is worse," I deadpanned, kissing her cheek.

"Am not!" Peter grumped.

"Yes, you are," Lauren giggled, her arm threaded through Alistair's. "I danced with you for the first five weeks, Peter. You stank!" Peter scowled, puffing out his cheeks. With a giggle, Lauren walked over to my roommate, kissing his cheek. "But, I love you. Thank you for being such a solid partner, Peter. I couldn't ask for a better one."

"You're welcome, Lauren. And congratulations," Peter smiled, hugging her tightly. Peter was a contemporary dancer. He had been eliminated the second week we had danced with an All-Star, a former SYTYCD contestant. The routine that had eliminated him was a hip hop dance. He didn't know how to crump and the chemistry between him and his partner was nonexistent. The audience, both live and television, noticed it and had voted him off the show. "Are you coming to the house, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen?"

"We are," Dad smiled. "We'll see you there? Perhaps, we can take you out for dinner, too?"

"Oooh, yes! The party is going to be just munchies. I need me some _real_ food. Count me in!" Peter said, rubbing his flat stomach. The guy was a bottomless pit, but with the way he danced, he earned it. "Let's go get our shit, Edward."

I hugged my parents once more and went down to the dressing rooms. Removing my costume, I hung it up. I was one of the few dancers who actually took care of my costumes, shoes and belongings. The costume crew loved me and I had received numerous thank you cards from them, along with a lot of votes. Dressed in a pair of workout pants and a t-shirt, I met up with Peter outside. He was smoking a cigarette, chatting with his boyfriend, Charlie. I sent my parents a text and got onto the bus. Nearly everyone was on it, heading to the house for the wrap party. The only people missing were Lauren and her boyfriend, fellow finalist, hip hop dancer, Embry Call. Lauren had to do some interviews and such before her work was done for the night.

We all went our separate ways in the house. I went directly to the bathroom I shared with Peter, Embry and Kevin, a dancer eliminated during the third week. I locked the door, stripping out of my workout gear and scrubbed my skin raw. Finally free of the sweat, makeup and some random, residual confetti, I dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a black button-down shirt and a pair of black Converse. I felt human and like me again. On stage, I adopted a persona. I was larger than life, sexy and confident. In reality, I was fairly quiet and bookish. Dance allowed me the freedom to be someone else. I enjoyed that and reveled in it, but when all was said in done, I liked to be comfortable, read a good book and choreograph every song I heard on the radio. That was my dream, really. I liked to perform, put on a show, but to be able to choreograph? I lived for that shit.

"Edward! What the fuck are you doing in there? Masturbating to the image of _Tanya?_ " Peter teased.

I shuddered. Tanya Denali, the host of SYTYCD, was always all over me. I was not even remotely interested. She was beautiful, blonde and British, but not my type. I was partial to petite brunettes.

My former partner, before she retired and prior to the competition, was this tiny little thing. Maria was an amazing dancer, but when her boyfriend proposed to her, she quit the ballroom circuit. I did a few competitions with a girl from my mom's studio, but it wasn't the same. I was ready to throw in the towel when Maria sent me a text about the auditions for SYTYCD. We both, at one time, wanted to compete and thought it would be fun to do so as partners. Since she got married, her priorities changed and she was trying to start a family. Maria remembered our dream and she said she'd help me with my audition. I auditioned in Detroit with Maria and was on the 'Hot Tamale' train according to Carmen, the ballroom expert. It was at the audition that Tanya started making her innuendos that she wanted me.

I hoped that it would stop, but it only got worse as the season progressed. There was a strict rule that anyone involved in the production of the show could not be romantically linked with the contestants. Contestants and even All-Stars could get together since they had no bearing on the competition, but the choreographers, the judges and the host, Tanya, were to maintain a professional distance. In front of the producers and judges, Tanya was sweet and somewhat handsy, rubbing my shoulders, giving me hugs and kisses, but off camera and at the house, she was a bit more aggressive. My ass was her favorite place to molest, though her eyes lingered on my crotch. She stared at my dick like it was a prime cut steak and she wanted to feast on it.

 _Again, ewwwww! That's even worse than puke breath on your partner._

I walked out of the bathroom, scowling at my closest friend and roommate. "Don't make me bleach my brain, Peter," I grumped, spraying some cologne.

"Did she smack your ass on stage?" Peter asked, laying down on his bed.

"Yeah. She did," I cringed. "I've tried to be blunt, but dear God, she cannot take no for an answer."

"It happens every season, Edward," Peter chuckled. "There's always _one_ competitor that she lays her hooks into and doesn't relent until the next season starts. I can pretend to be your gay lover if you want my help to keep her away."

"Tempting," I deadpanned. My phone chirped from the nightstand. I swiped it, checking the message. "My parents are here and they're taking us to some steak restaurant. My dad managed to get reservations. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Awesome!" Peter beamed, hopping out of bed. He threaded his fingers with mine, dragging me through the house. I checked out with the chaperone since I still 'lived' in the house and said I'd be back later. Peter had moved out after he was eliminated, back to his hometown of St. Paul, Minnesota and was staying at a hotel. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if he stayed here with the party and all. He loved his cosmopolitans.

Outside, my parents were in a rental car. Peter and I clambered into the backseat and we drove to a nearby steakhouse. I ordered a huge meal, devouring a New York strip steak and a healthy helping of creamed spinach. I could have eaten another filet, but decided against it since Lauren was blowing up my cell phone with texts, asking me where I was and demanding that we come back to the wrap party. We finished our meals and shared some dessert before my dad paid for our dinner. Driving back to the house, I told my parents that I had a few things to attend to but I'd be back in my home town of Chicago by the end of the week. Mom said she'd open up my condo. With another hug, my parents drove away since they were catching an early flight back to Chicago the following day.

"Come on, Edward. Let's kick back and have fun. The competition is over!" Peter sang, his arm linked with mine. "Though, you should have won. Once I was eliminated, I had all of my family vote for you."

"Thanks, Peter," I said, hugging him to my side. We went into the house, which was alive with all of the choreographers, contestants, All-Stars and a few of the judges. Lauren found me immediately, dragging me to the bar. She handed me a shot of tequila. With a laugh, I downed it and shook my head. The furniture in the living room had been cleared away and it looked more like a club than our house. The DJ was mixing songs together and we kicked back, dancing for fun and in celebration. Tanya tried numerous times, unsuccessfully, to dance with me. I usually grabbed another contestant, spinning them into my arms and dancing away from her. Eventually, she gave up and I think she left.

Around two in the morning, the music stopped and the party ended. Alistair said that the top ten dancers had a meeting at the studio at four to discuss the tour, which was beginning in October. He congratulated all of us once again, giving me and Lauren a warm hug before leaving with Carmen. Working together, we put the living room back to its normal state and we all went up to our respective rooms. Peter, who was three sheets to the wind, had decided to stay in our room. Though, he wanted some water and something to absorb the alcohol he'd consumed. I went upstairs and wanted to fall into bed.

I was exhausted, sore and just a little drunk.

The room was dark, the lights of Los Angeles twinkling through the window. I removed my shirt and tossed it into the hamper, sliding my jeans down my legs. I sat down on my bed, plugging in my cell phone to charge. I pulled back the covers and nestled between them was a very naked Tanya. "Took you long enough," she purred.

"Fuck!" I barked, jumping out of bed. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I'm hoping to get some," she said, sitting up and bit her lip. "The competition is over, Edward. We can be together. Finally."

"Tanya, I don't want to be with you," I said, rubbing my face and picking up my jeans, thrusting them onto my legs. I may not be attracted to her, but seeing her naked body did cause my dick to wake up. It had been too long since I'd been with a woman, but I refused to be with Tanya. She was ten years older than my twenty-five years and was still technically married. Yes, she was separated, but legally she was still a married woman. Cheating is something I'd never condone. Ever. "You need to leave."

She got up, sashaying to me and grabbed my hand, placing it between her legs. "Don't you feel that?" she breathed. "You did that."

"Unless you want me to call the police for sexual assault, you best remove your hand from mine," I growled, glaring at her. She gasped, releasing my wrist and I removed it from between her thighs. "I won't tell the producers about this, but if you approach me again, I will. I have a witness."

"Who?" she scoffed, bending down to pick up her dress, waving her ass to entice me. Her bare pussy was on display and it did nothing to me. In fact, her desperations did the opposite.

"Me," Peter said, arching his brow. "You know … I always knew she wasn't a natural blonde." He gestured to the small patch of curls above her sex. They were dark brown. I arched a brow, nodding at Peter's observation. Tanya growled, throwing her dress on over her head and stomping out of our room, slamming the door shut. Once she left, I shuddered and my anger grew. I stood there, pinching my nose and trying to keep my temper in check. "You okay, Edward?"

"I need a shower," I spat. "I can't believe she did that."

"I can. She's cray cray," Peter said, gesturing with his hand that she was, indeed, nuts. Guiding me to the bathroom, Peter turned on the sink and gave me an understanding smile. I scoured my hands, wanting to get that feeling of her wetness off my fingers. "Are you going to tell the producers? She crossed a line, Edward."

"I don't know," I whispered. "Right now, I want to say yes. But, I'm too angry." Drying my hands, I leaned against the counter. "I think I'm going to sleep downstairs. I can't go into that bed."

"Nonsense. Sleep with me. I may be gay but I'm in a committed relationship with my Charlie," Peter said. "It's a queen-sized bed."

"You don't mind?" I asked. Peter shook his head and we settled into his bed. Within minutes, Peter was snoring quietly. I stared up at the ceiling, trying to wrap my head around what had happened. Grumbling, I turned to my side and eventually exhaustion claimed me, pulling me into dreamland.

The next day, I began packing my belongings and searched for a flight home. I couldn't stay here after what had happened with Tanya. After the meeting today, our commitments were fulfilled with the show until rehearsals began for the tour. Those would start up in September, which gave me a couple of weeks to decompress back in Chicago. Peter convinced me to speak to Alistair after the meeting regarding Tanya's behavior. He also told me to go home. So, after searching for an hour online, I found a reasonable flight and booked it, leaving at midnight and arriving at Midway by six in the morning.

I couldn't wait to sleep in my own bed.

A bed that hadn't been tainted by Tanya.

 _Shudder._

My bags were packed and standing neatly in my room. The top ten dancers got onto the bus and we were driven to the studio. Settling into one of the dance studios, we were all given two packets. The first one was a contract. The second was the rehearsal schedule and tour information. I pulled Alistair aside, I asked to speak with him before he left and he smiled, agreeing to meet in his office at the conclusion of our meeting. With a smile, he gestured for me to sit and I did, next to Peter.

"First off," Alistair began, "I want to congratulate all of you on a wonderful season. I'm extremely proud of you and I'm overjoyed that we are going to have a new season next summer. Auditions are starting almost immediately after the tour in the beginning of January. A few of you will be asked back as All-Stars and possibly as choreographers. We'll discuss that later.

"Secondly, this promotional tour is one of the most successful we've had. Ever. Almost all of the cities are sold out and a few have asked for additional dates, if it's possible. Right now, it would be cutting it close for Carmen and me for the audition tour, but it could be feasible." Alistair picked up the contract packet first. "Business first. In order to be a part of the tour, you have to sign the contract. Each of you will be paid for the tour, a base salary of $45,000 and then extra money if you have more performances. That includes the rehearsals, which begin on September thirteenth in Austin, Texas. Our first performance is happening in Austin two weeks after we begin rehearsals. Some numbers will need to be changed and you may be learning new parts since not all of the All-Stars are available for the tour. Additionally, we'll be adding four new dances. Two full group numbers and a dance for the guys and a dance for the girls. Not to mention, we will be working with Edward and Lauren for a few dances for them, since they are our first and second place winners, respectively."

One of the lawyers, Jenks, walked up and he went over the contracts. I signed mine and handed it to Jenks. Holding my itinerary, I approached Alistair. He led me to his office on another floor. He told me to sit down on the leather sofa and he got me some tea. "You seem troubled, Edward. What's wrong?" Alistair asked. "You're not upset that you got second place?"

"I wouldn't be human if I wasn't a little upset," I chuckled. "But, it was a tough competition. I'm happy that Lauren won and that I had this opportunity. Working with all of these amazing choreographers and phenomenal dancers has been a dream."

"But …?" Alistair prompted.

"Last night, something happened," I frowned. Alistair encouraged me to go on and I told him about what Tanya had done, from her relentless flirting to the sexual assault last night when she forced me to touch her. Alistair was livid, his pale face red with anger. Once I finished my story, I nervously spun the teacup.

"That is appalling," Alistair said, running his hands through his hair. "And you are not the first guy to mention her inappropriate behavior. Do you remember Emmett McCarty?" I nodded. Emmett was a hip hop dancer that came in third two years ago. He now worked as an occasional hip hop choreographer on the show and as an All-Star. We'd gotten along really well when I danced one of his hip hop routines with Emmett as my partner. It was a new aspect of the show. Choreographers were the partners for the contestants for one of the dances. "Well, Emmett was the object of her affections during his season. She never went _that_ far with him, but he was uncomfortable." Alistair gave me a sad smile. "I'm safe to assume that you don't feel comfortable."

"Not in the least," I growled. "I made it abundantly clear that I wasn't interested. Also, Peter saw Tanya's behavior, too. He's willing to vouch for me and tell you what she did, in case you didn't believe me." I put the teacup onto the table in his office.

"I believe you, Edward. I'm so sorry," Alistair said, rubbing his temples.

"What's going to happen?"

"Her contract is up this year. She won't be renewed," Alistair explained. "I'm so sorry about this, Edward. I know that you are well within your rights to go to the police …"

"I don't want to. I just don't want to work with her," I said firmly. "I won't say anything, but if she continues as the host, I will fulfill my commitments with the tour and then I'll move on to other things."

"No. I don't want that," Alistair said. "She's gone. But, if I could have you sign an NDA, vowing your silence. Tanya will also have to sign one as well when she is given her walking papers." I nodded. He grabbed something from a file cabinet and I quickly read it over. It was a standard non-disclosure agreement. I wanted to put the nastiness behind me and not talk about it. I signed it. With a handshake, I left his office, somewhat mollified by his promise that Tanya was not going to be back.

The bus had left and I took a cab back to the house, keeping the meter running so I could grab my belongings and head to LAX so I could fly to Chicago. This had been a dream and I loved almost every minute of it, but I was ready to start the next chapter in my life, whatever that may be.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **Four Months Later…**

The tour was done. We finished just before Christmas and I was happy to be home. I was looking forward to a month of just doing nothing and recuperating before I started back at my mom's studio as a teacher and performer. During one of the final shows, I had strained my calf muscle. I got through the rest of the tour, but I made an appointment with my father's partner upon my return. His response was rest and relaxation and I was more than willing to be a couch potato since I had spent the better part of eight months dancing my ass off.

While on tour, Tanya did get her notice that she was not going to be renewed for the following season. She was livid and that was putting it mildly. I know she blamed me. The numerous hate emails I'd received from her were scathing to say the least. I was afraid that she was going to go the media, crying that she was blacklisted unfairly, but Alistair said that she had signed a non-disclosure agreement. Just to cover my ass, I spoke with Jenks and got my own representation, Thomas, to protect my interests, which was my good name.

Christmas was crazy, but it usually was. Mom's dance studio was putting on a production on the day before Christmas Eve at the Chicago Theater, just as it had in the past. However, this was the first time I wasn't performing in it. I said that I would, but Dad and Dr. Duneagle, my dad's business partner, said that it wouldn't be in my best interest since I was recovering from a strained calf muscle. Instead, I was relegated to running sound and lights with my mom's assistant, Elizabeth, for the production.

Christmas Eve was spent at my parent's home in Evanston while Christmas Day was spent with my grandparents in Park Ridge. My Nana Cullen was dragging me all over her house, saying that I was America's Favorite Dancer. I tried to correct her, but she was a touch senile and would have forgotten. I just let her tell her tale and smiled like the loving grandson I was. She was so proud, holding my hand as tightly as she could. In fact, I had dedicated one of my dances to her. It was a contemporary dance. I had been paired up with Lauren and it was choreographed by Travis. It was a touching depiction of a woman's battle with cancer. The female character reminded me of my grandmother since she had overcome three separate instances with horrific disease. Nana was in the audience and she was a sobbing, hysterical mess. Backstage, I held her tightly, saying that I loved her and that everything I did that night was for her.

After the craziness of the holidays, I spent the next week sitting on my ass, watching television and being a bum. On New Year's Eve, I was watching some inane movie when my phone rang. Picking it up, I greeted my doorman. "You have two visitors, Mr. Cullen. An Alistair Sims and Carmen Santiago?"

"Oh, wow. Send them up," I said. I got up from my couch and picked up the few things I had laying around. Changing into a button-down, I waited for them to knock on the door. It wasn't long. Opening the door, I was surprised to see Alistair and Carmen on my doorstep. "Shouldn't you be celebrating the new year?" I asked, smiling crookedly.

"We could ask the same thing. You're young and should be out kissing some cute girl," Carmen laughed, breezing into my condo. "Very nice, Edward."

"Thank you," I blushed. "My grandparents on my mom's side left me a sizable inheritance and I bought this place once I graduated from college."

"What did you major in, Edward?" Alistair asked, looking at the photos on the mantle.

"Business Administration. Before the show, I danced somewhat professionally and I helped my mom with her studio. When she retires, she told me that I was taking it over. I'd like to know what the hell I'm doing," I snickered. "I know that I'm not going to be dancing forever. I want to have a plan to fall back on. You know?" Carmen nodded, smiling softly. Alistair just kept staring at my photos. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Everything is great," Alistair finally responded. "We're here to talk to you about a few things, actually. Auditions are starting up in a week and this is the first stop."

"Oh, I didn't know that Chicago was one of the audition cities," I said. "Where are my manners? I'm sorry. Do either of you want something to drink? I can make coffee or perhaps something stronger?"

"Since it's New Year's Eve, do you have any wine or sparkling wine?" Carmen asked, her brown eyes twinkling.

"I think I do," I said, getting up and opening up a bottle that my mom had placed in my fridge. I poured us three glasses and carried them into my living room. They were sitting on my couch. Handing them the sparkling wine, I clinked my glass with theirs. "Happy New Year."

"Yes, happy New Year," Alistair smiled, sipping his wine.

"A very happy New Year," Carmen breathed. She placed her wine glass on the table. "Have you recovered from the tour?"

"Mostly. My calf muscle is a bit tight at times, but I've been working with a physical therapist to loosen it up with massages and some simple exercises," I said. "I should be back on the dance floor in a couple of weeks."

Carmen and Alistair shared a look. "Do you think you could be ready by next week?" Alistair asked.

"What? Why?" I replied.

"Edward, we'd like you to join the SYTYCD team," Carmen said. "Obviously, we would like you to be an All-Star. You're one of the most striking Latin dancers we've had on the show and we want to have a strong male to rely on. Plus, you are fantastic at Broadway and surprisingly amazing with contemporary, too. A Jack of all trades, as it were. There was really nothing that we threw out you that you didn't excel at."

"That African Jazz piece was rough," Alistair chuckled, wrinkling his nose. I nodded emphatically. It was a piece that felt awkward on my body and was the only time I landed in the bottom two. I was saved by the judges and stayed at the top until the very end.

"True," Carmen giggled. "But other than that, you rose to every challenge beside that."

"Thank you," I smiled, a blush covering my cheeks. "Those ballet and contemporary classes my mom made me take paid off, in the long run. Well, except for the African Jazz number."

"In addition in being an All-Star, I'd also like for you to choreograph, Edward. I spoke with Emmett and he said that half of the routine you did with him was choreographed by you. So, we'd like you to work with Irina, the winner from a year ago for the callback piece. You know how the auditions are run. If you're awesome, like you were, you go straight to the Los Angeles callbacks. If you're good, but we want to see more, you are asked to stay for the choreography round. If you're awful, then you're sent packing," Alistair chuckled.

"In addition to the choreography for the callbacks, we'd like you to help out with Los Angeles callback week. Also, we want you to choreograph two numbers for the show. One would be a group number, a Broadway piece and the other would be with your partner. We're thinking of doing a show where we have dances from movies reenacted or famous movie dance scenes recreated. _Dirty Dancing_ , the mambo? Perfect for you!"

"If we like what we see, we'll give you another piece to choreograph as well," Alistair added.

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to be an All-Star and choreograph three numbers, one for the call-backs and two for the show, with the possibility for more?" I asked, my heart stammering against my ribs. My eyes were wide with surprise and I was eager for the challenge.

"Here's the contract," said Alistair, handing me a file folder. "I do need to know your response by no later than Friday. Look this over and let us know if there is anything that you have questions about."

"And Tanya is officially gone?" I asked, hastily looking over the paperwork.

"Yes. Banned from the studio and she moved back to London as far as we know. Our new hostess, her name is Chloe Deeley and she worked at _Entertainment Tonight_ as a field reporter in England. She's funny and perfect for the job," Alistair said, showing me her picture. She was a brunette with a welcoming, open face. I nodded, handing him back his phone. "So, look this over and give me call with your decision before Friday."

"Okay, I will," I said. "Thank you for thinking of me. More wine?"

"Probably not," Carmen said, finishing her glass. "We came directly from the airport. I'm jetlagged and want nothing more than to fall asleep in some cushy, boutique hotel's king-sized bed."

"That sounds heavenly," Alistair breathed. They got up and I followed suit. "My cell phone number is on the paperwork. Call if you have any questions." I nodded. "I look forward to your response, Edward. I hope you agree to it. You've been such a pleasure to work with on the show." We shook hands and my potential bosses left my condo. I spent the rest of my New Year's Eve pouring over the contract, making notes and weighing my decision. When the clock struck midnight, I chuckled at the fireworks, burying my nose back in the paperwork.

The next day, I went to my parents' house and asked their opinion, showing them my proposed contract, covered in so many sticky notes with my questions and commentary. I also contacted my attorney, Thomas. He came over since he didn't have any family and was just watching the bowl games. We went over the paperwork with a fine-tooth comb and found that it was a good contract. Thomas did say that I should try to negotiate for more money. I was getting a six figure salary, but he wanted me to get slightly more since I had been approached by _Dancing with the Stars_ , being offered significantly more than what SYTYCD was offering me.

I called Alistair, telling him my sticking points, mainly my salary. He laughed heartily. "Whatever you want, Edward, it's yours," he said jovially. "We don't want to lose you. Especially not to _Dancing with the Stars_. You have the potential of winning awards with your choreography and electric dancing skills."

"So, you'll make the change?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward," Alistair said solemnly. "A new contract will be couriered to you in the hour."

"If that's the case, then I agree to our renegotiated terms," I beamed. We spoke for a few more minutes before I hung up the phone. I was giddy with anticipation. My dream of choreographing was coming true. What made it even better was that my choreography would be seen by millions of people and it would make an impact.

My dream had been fulfilled.

 _Cross that off your bucket list, Cullen!_

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. It will be a Bella/Edward story, but I had to give you some background about Edward. We're going to hear from him again next chapter and meet some of the potential dancers as well. I do have pictures for this story and they are posted on my blogs (both my usual blog and one specifically for this story) and my tumblr. Links for all of those are on my profile.**

 **Leave me some lovin!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show,** _ **So You Think You Can Dance?**_ **I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy. Oh, thank you to Bridget for helping out with her mad betaing skills! Love to you, girl! ;-)**

 **Additionally, I'm using the format they used when they had the results show the following week. None of this stage vs. street nonsense or results at the end of the show. Just saying …**

 **Chapter Two: Pas de Deux**

 **EPOV**

A couple of days later, I walked into a dance studio. I had just come from my physical therapy session and was loose, ready to choreograph the call-back piece for the dancers who didn't quite make the cut to go straight to Los Angeles. I was dressed in a pair of workout pants and a fleece, bundled up for the harsh Chicago winter. It hadn't snowed, but was brutally cold. It made me miss the warmth of Los Angeles. Reaching the studio that the producers rented out, I met up with Irina Kincaide, the winner from the season just before mine. I had, during the competition, been paired up with her for a Broadway number and had gotten rave reviews. She was tall, lithe and easy to work with.

"Hey, Edward," she chirped, giving me a warm grin as she stretched out on the floor. "I see that they got to you."

"I'm glad. I've wanted to choreograph my whole life. I've done a few things, but this is the biggest scale thing I've done. Ever," I said, tossing my bag onto a chair. "Do you not like choreographing?"

"Not really. Do you want to take the lead on this?" she asked, standing up and moving to the barre, continuing her stretches. "We could do something that incorporates both contemporary, which is my strength and Latin ballroom, which is yours. Though, you can pretty much do whatever the fuck you want. According to Alistair, you shit gold."

"Really?" I smirked. "That's news to me. I'd be soooooo much richer if I did." Irina laughed. "Do we have music?"

"We have a couple of choices," Irina said, walking over to the sound system. "'Uptown Funk' by Mark Ronson, 'Thinking Out Loud,' by Ed Sheeran, 'Centuries,' by Fall Out Boy and 'Lips are Moving' by Meghan Trainor."

"Let's listen to all of them and immediately nix the one that is the most annoying," I said. We sat down on the floor, listening to each of the songs. Almost immediately, we eliminated "Lips are Moving" and "Centuries." Both had been overplayed and were bound to drive both of us nuts by the end of the choreography process. They were both great songs, but didn't have the diversity for what we needed. We had to separate the strong dancers from the weak. "Thinking Out Loud" could prove to be a beautiful lyrical, contemporary piece while "Uptown Funk" lent itself to more partner work.

"I don't know," Irina said. "Both songs are pretty great. What do you think?"

"It depends on what they're looking for," I murmured. "What do they want to see? Beautiful lines and something flowy or intricate, challenging choreography?"

"I'm thinking the latter, Edward. You remember the choreography round from last season," she shuddered.

"I was lucky. I was sent through right after my audition," I snickered. "I heard rumors of how wicked hard it was. Almost all of the dancers who performed it messed up."

"How about we split the difference?" Irina suggested. "I like the Mark Ronson song. I think that we could do a ton with it, making it challenging with lifts and fast footwork, but have some spots where dancers can really shine. Have a nice combination of jazz, hip hop, and ballroom."

"Let's put it on repeat and brain storm," I smiled, setting up the sound system.

We spent a couple of hours just getting the 'language' of our dance down. It had a lot of attitude immediately. Irina and I just had fun, creating as we went. Every so often, we'd pause, jot down our movements and discussed how to teach it since we only had an hour to present it to the contestants.

I wanted to do more than just have them run through it as many times with us. I actually wanted to teach it to them as opposed to pray they got it. Irina was in agreement, saying that was why so many struggled with the choreography last year. The contestants were left to figure out lifts and twists on their own. Some contestants didn't know the proper way to lift or to handle a partner and it was their downfall. Plus, there were a number of injuries due to that practice. One girl fell so hard that she actually fractured her spine and could no longer dance because of that injury. The production company paid for all of her medical bills even though she signed a waiver. Her partner which she was paired up with was not even remotely trained to do the lift they had been taught and had been choreographed.

Once we had finished with the choreography, Irina and I went out for a late lunch to refuel our tired, aching bodies. We went to a nearby deli, eating massive sub sandwiches and splitting a piece of cake. After our meal, we went back to the studio and discussed how we would teach the dance. It was agreed that we would perform the piece for them first. Then, after that, they would pair off and we'd spend no more than ten minutes on teaching them the proper ways to complete the three lifts within the dance. Finally, we'd work with them, teaching them the minute and half dance, ending when Bruno Mars sang 'Stop.'

By the end of the day, I was sorer than when I was competing. The repetitive actions had made my arms stiff and my back ache. Irina wasn't heavy, but getting the dance into our bones was rough since the auditions were starting the day after tomorrow in the Chicago Theater. Irina packed up her bags and moaned. "I have a date with my hot tub in my hotel room and my comfy bed," she snorted.

"That sounds about right," I said, tugging on my hat. "Though, I am doing it in the comforts of my own home."

"You live in Chicago. I forgot," she said, slinging her bags over her shoulders. "I'm jealous. The hotel is nice, but the beds are kind of shitty." We walked down to the street level. Irina shivered. "Ugh, this weather is brutal. I miss my hot weather of Florida."

"I'll take the cold over hurricanes," I cringed. "Those freak me out."

"I've only ever been in one and it wasn't bad. It was nice since they canceled school. We had a hurrication," she giggled. "A week of nothing but relaxing. Our power wasn't affected or anything. The school, though, was flooded. We had to wait for them to clean up." Walking to the curb, she hailed a cab. "Do you want to meet tomorrow afternoon to run this a few more times before we see our first batch of victims … er … competitors?"

"That sounds great. I know that Alistair and Carmen want to see it before we show it to the victims," I grinned. Irina was having no luck with the cab. I put my fingers in my mouth, whistling for one and within seconds, a yellow cab pulled up. She scowled at me. "You don't have the touch, Kincaide."

"Whatevs," she shrugged. "Thanks, though. I'll send Alistair and Carmen a text, asking them when they want to see the choreography. You're free all day tomorrow?"

"I may go to my physical therapist to get a massage, but I have nothing else planned but packing and laundry," I shrugged.

"So domestic, Cullen. You're a woman's dream," she cooed. I rolled my eyes while she clambered into the cab. I told the driver where he was going and soon, the cab pulled away. I turned and walked the short distance to my own condo, ready to soak in the Jacuzzi tub and down a few ibuprofen.

The next morning, I got a phone call from Irina. We were meeting Alistair, Carmen and the new hostess, Chloe, at the studio at one in the afternoon. I managed to get an appointment for a massage on my calf and my back for ten. I ate a light lunch of some grilled chicken breast and steamed veggies. Changing into something comfortable to dance in, I splurged and got a cab since I was still somewhat sore from the day before. I wasn't getting any younger and my aching muscles were a reminder of how fleeting a dancer's career really was.

And it was brutally cold. Sub-zero temperatures had descended on the Windy City. I may like winter more than hurricanes, but even the strongest Chicagoan can't handle -30 degree wind chills.

Up in the studio, Alistair, Carmen and Chloe were chatting with a few of the producers, discussing the auditions that were starting tomorrow. Irina was dressed in a pair of black leggings and a tight pink top. Her blonde hair was piled into a messy bun on top of her head. I noticed that she had some kinesio tape on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked, pointing to her arm.

"I'm fine. Just a little tender," she said. "I may have to have surgery, removing me from being an All-Star this season since it's not getting any better."

"It's not something I did, was it?" I asked, afraid that I had hurt her.

"No. Not at all. Before the show, I had done some damage to my rotator cuff and it's gotten progressively worse. Edward, you were the epitome of gentle," she said, rubbing my back. I eyed her dubiously. She smacked me. "Don't be a pussy. I'm fine. Now, let's wow them with our kick ass routine, Cullen!"

I removed my coat and stretched out. Alistair finished his conversation and settled into his rolling chair. "Are you ready?" he asked. Irina and I both nodded.

"So, what did you decide on?" Carmen asked, her legs crossed daintily. "Please don't say the lips song …"

"Ugh, no," Irina grimaced. "Edward and I put a veto on that really quickly. It's a cute song but …" she trailed off, her nose wrinkled.

"It got old while we were listening to it. Let alone trying to choreograph something," I deadpanned. I reached into my bag and pulled out the cut version of the song. Placing the CD into the player, I walked to the middle of the large room. Irina gave me a wink before nodding to the producer who was now manning the music.

The concept was simple, really. It was the story of a guy being blown away by a sexy, confident girl. The routine started off simple enough with Irina walking with a lot of swagger and attitude. I would essentially try to get her attention with my slick moves. The dance was a combination of all of our best moves and allowed for a lot of fun and sex appeal. It was a musical cat and mouse, completely flirtatious.

The final move was a lift where I picked up Irina from the floor. She kicked out to a split before wrapping her legs around my waist. With a back walkover, she spun out, pushing my face away that was trying, in vain, for a kiss and she walked away, wiggling her fingers coyly. I fell to the ground as the cut ended, wrecked that my dream girl walked away. When the song was over, everyone applauded. Carmen went so far as to toot her own horn, indicating that the routine was on the 'Hot Tamale Train.'

Irina ran back, helping me to my feet and we looked expectantly at Alistair and Carmen, who ultimately had the final say if that was an appropriate routine. He was tapping his finger against his lips, his eyes narrow. That was his face where he was struggling for something to say. Looking up, he smiled brightly. "That was brilliant!" he smiled. "I cannot … I mean … There was enough to give the competitors confidence but it was challenging that it would weed out the weak links."

"Oh, thank God," I breathed, pressing my hand to my chest. "I was terrified that we had to start from scratch."

"Heavens, no!" Alistair laughed. "That would be downright cruel. I think this is the first time we've had an audition piece be _ready_ to go without any sort of input from either one of us. Carmen, do you have comments?"

"Whoo! Whoo!" she laughed, pretending to pull the train horn. Irina bounced on her toes, throwing her arms around my neck. I hugged her tightly, my heart swelling with pride. "Now, you two take it easy and we'll see you at the call-backs."

"Do you want us there for the auditions, too?" Irina asked.

"The afternoon session," Alistair smiled. "Be at the theater by one." He handed both of us an official looking lanyard with our IDs attached to them. "These will get you into the stage doors."

With a smile, he left with Carmen and Chloe. Irina and I decided to celebrate our job well done by going to have some authentic deep-dish, Chicago-style pizza. We both managed to inhale three slices a piece. I happily enjoyed my beer while Irina sipped on her Coke. She was still only twenty and unable to drink. Though, she did snag a few drinks of my beer with a cheeky grin. Going our separate ways, I went back to my condo to finish packing for the audition tour and to just veg out before the insanity began in earnest.

I couldn't wait since it was a _different_ type of insanity. A challenge that I couldn't wait to attack head on and kick its ass.

xx SYTYCD xx

Arriving at the theater shortly after one, I saw a few former contestants. Emmett McCarty was there, all smiley and looking thug-tastic. _It's the style, dawg!_ I loved the guy but he was always trying to channel Randy Jackson, though Emmett was about twenty years younger and made _me_ look tan. I was a freaking albino with brownish, reddish hair and green eyes. My family's Irish heritage was full instilled in me. Thankfully, I had no freckles. If I did, I'd look like the guy from the cover of _Mad Magazine_. Even without the freckles, I did have a resemblance.

Irina was there along with Peter and a few other cast members from my season. With hugs and smiles, I settled next to Emmett, swiping his backwards cap from his head. "Cullen, don't make me pummel you," he laughed, glaring at my playfully. "Don't be taking my swag gear."

"You're an idiot," I snorted, handing him back his hat.

"And you wear heels," he teased.

"They do wonders for your posture and my ass…you can bounce a quarter off it," I smirked, giving him an eyebrow. "And need I remind you that you also wore heels. Remember your Paso Doble?"

"I felt like man meat," he grumbled. "No shirt and those tight black pants with that thing around my waist?"

"You appealed to the female audience, exuding sex appeal," I laughed.

"I felt like a fucking pansy ass," Emmett retorted. "Yes, I'm the bull guy and the girl is my cape, but puffing out my chest and walking around like I've got a pole shoved up my ass is _not_ sexy." He hunched down and gave me this 'thug-tastic' look by puffing out his lips and flashing a peace sign. "That's sexy."

"You keep telling yourself that, Em. Did you know that when you wear your pants under your butt, you're telling the world that you're available for a gay romance?" I teased.

"What?!"

"Yep. It was started in the prison system. So, I'll stick with my tight pants, showing off my ass and keeping it all virginal from wannabe thug masters. I like women and I know they love me," I said, poking his arm. Emmett gave me a glower, standing up to hike up his pants and adjust his belt at his waist. "And it's not because I'm a fucking pansy ass who wears heels."

"Smart ass," Emmett grinned, elbowing me.

"I'd rather be a smart ass than a dumb ass," I quipped.

"So, what are you doing here? And all official with credentials and shit!" Emmett asked.

"Irina and I choreographed the callback number," I answered. "We're teaching it to them at the end of the auditions. How are things going?"

"Rough," Emmett replied. "Most of the people are not talented at all. A few have breezed through, but a majority of them are …" He made a face, obviously showing his disgust.

"Any front runners?"

"There was a ballet dancer who was beautiful and the dance she performed was gorgeous," Lauren chimed, sitting down next to me. We hugged and she continued. "The song she chose … it brought tears to my eyes."

"Any ballroom dancers?" I questioned.

"Only two so far. I know that there are at least five this afternoon," Emmett answered. Alistair and Carmen, along with the celebrity guest judge, a guy who had performed in a male stripper movie, came onto the raised platform. We all quieted down, waiting for instructions. Alistair reiterated the rules and what was expected for each audition. With a cheer from the contestants, the next person ran up and thus began the afternoon of auditions.

According to Emmett, the afternoon was far better than the morning. By the time auditions were done at seven, roughly twenty dancers were sent straight through to Los Angeles and another eighteen were staying back for the choreography, ten girls and eight guys. I'd have to dance with two girls due to the uneven numbers. According to Alistair, he would pick my partner since he didn't want to give any one person an unfair advantage. Dancing with the choreographer is definitely a perk, but could be nerve-wracking too. I know the dance inside and out and if you don't, I keep going.

Teaching the dance went by smoothly. A girl and a guy dropped out, saying that they couldn't pick up on the moves. Giving them time to practice, Irina and I chatted with Alistair and Carmen, giving our initial report on how the dancers were faring. Out of the remaining sixteen dancers, I thought that maybe six would make it through to the Los Angeles callbacks. Irina was a little more optimistic with nine, but there were three that were still struggling with the lift at the end and getting the right _feel_ for the dance. A lot of the dance was not about nailing the moves, but getting the flirtatious, fun mood of the routine.

Alistair agreed, as did Carmen.

Perhaps, the contestants needed the extra jolt of performance to make the routine sparkle. An hour later, they had their chance. Alistair had me perform with a strong performer for the first round, who sailed through, along with two others. The second time performing, I was with someone not as talented and she floundered. I wanted to help her, whisper the moves, but it would have given her that unfair advantage. I kept going and when all was said and done, she did not make the cut. I knew that she was not happy, shooting daggers at me and blaming me for her not continuing in the competition.

Seven dancers made it through the choreography round. Alistair and Carmen left almost immediately, exhausted from sitting all day long. Emmett wanted to go clubbing, but was quickly shot down since auditions were happening early the next morning. He did come back to my condo with me since he wanted to hang out. So did Peter. The three of us went back to my place, vegged out in front of the television and ate some delivery Chinese food. It was nice to be with my friends and they never wanted to leave my _ultimate bachelor pad_.

"Dude, you've got the sweetest layout here," Emmett said as he looked out of the window. I had a great view of the Chicago River. "I bet you have girls falling at your feet, a rotating door in your bedroom. Put those Latin moves in the bedroom." He rolled his hips and waggled his brows.

"Edward?" Peter laughed, sipping his water. "He's like a monk. A lot of the girls from our season wanted his ass, but he didn't say boo."

"Are you a virgin?" Emmett asked, his eyes wide.

"What? No!" I scoffed. "Honestly, I didn't want to get together with anyone from the show, specifically our season, because that would have been awkward. It was bad enough I had a few dances were I had to kiss a girl. They would get all clingy after that."

"And don't forget Tanya," Peter chuckled.

"Do you want me to hang you out over my balcony?" I deadpanned. "I do not need a reminder of _that_."

"Did the she-beast sink her talons into you?" Emmett asked, his eyes full of sympathy.

"I saw her naked," I cringed. "In my bed. After the finale…"

"Psycho," Emmett shuddered. "Am I safe to assume that you're the reason why she got booted from the show?"

"I can't say anything," I said, nodding in the affirmative. Emmett caught on, giving me a thumbs up.

"Well, at least you're not a virgin. I would have questioned your sanity. If you can move your hips like that and still keep a tight hold of your v-card, I'd be shocked," Emmett snorted.

"Nope. Not a virgin. Just haven't had time for relationships and the quickie, one-night stands aren't my style," I shrugged. Though, I hadn't been a relationship for a long time since my ex-girlfriend had dumped me because she thought I was gay. Just because I danced. She couldn't handle having a boyfriend more flamboyant than her and we parted ways. It was for the best, anyway. We didn't have much in common and she was awful in bed, a dead fish and a very selfish lover. It was always about _her_ and never about me. Not to be a douche, but a blow job would not be so horrible. I loved giving a woman pleasure, reveled in it really, but some reciprocation would be appreciated.

"You need to get laid," Peter snickered, kicking his feet up onto the couch. "I love me some Charlie and having him a regular basis makes me a happy, _happy_ boy. We need to get you a girl, Cullen. Some cute little blonde …"

"No blondes," I groaned. "Tanya was a blonde and she's seared in my brain as poison."

"Red head?" Emmett offered. "Match your carrot top."

"I do _not_ have a carrot top," I snapped, throwing a pillow at him. "My hair is more brown with reddish highlights."

"I cannot see Edward with a red head," Peter said, eyeing me shrewdly. "I predict … a cute, sweet little brunette who will make him fall to his knees with her soulful brown eyes." He tapped his lips. "AND who's a dancer, to boot. A contemporary dancer or ballet …" He snapped his fingers, beaming excitedly. "It's going to happen. This season … I know it!"

"Okay, Miss Cleo," I retorted sarcastically.

"Well, enough girl talk," Peter sang. "I need to get my beauty sleep. I don't look this good naturally."

"No. You don't," I teased. Peter growled, smacking me with the pillow behind his back. I laughed, leading him to the office where I had a futon. He was sleeping there. Emmett was taking the guest bedroom. We went to bed, deciding to go out for breakfast before heading to the auditions.

After a hearty breakfast, we went to the theater and we watched some more abysmal auditions. I don't know how Alistair and Carmen didn't lose their minds with some of the horrible auditions we saw. Yes, there were a few that were fabulous and some that were decent, but a majority were… _ugh_. When we came back from lunch, I saw a girl I recognized. Alice Brandon was there with her partner, Julian Cervantes. She was dressed in a red costume that left little the imagination. Her long brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail with a bedazzled clip. Alice was a fierce competitor and a bit of a bitch. I couldn't stand her.

Peter smacked my shoulder. "What about her? She's cute!" he hissed.

"I'd rather eat glass," I cringed. He gave me a look. "I know her and we do not get along. Like oil and water, really. We've competed at the same competitions and have even done a few dances together. She is two-faced, mean and not likeable. She will do anything to come out on top."

"Is she any good?" Peter asked.

"Amazing, but that's because she essentially bought her way to the top. Mommy and Daddy Brandon will do anything for their little dance princess," I said snidely. Alice had finished her introduction and taken her spot with Julian in the center of the stage. Alistair gave the producers to go ahead to cue music. A samba came on and like that, Alice began dancing. She was graceful, sexy and so fucking arrogant. The smug look on her face was not at all attractive and she danced like she had already won the competition. I hated it. I did not want her on the show. I definitely did not want to dance with her.

But, she sailed through and got a ticket to Los Angeles, as did her partner Julian. I kept my face impassive as she ran past, squealing obnoxiously. Once she was gone, I rolled my eyes, praying that she'd crash and burn in Los Angeles. _That's not very nice, Cullen._ Well, neither is she.

xx SYTYCD xx

By the time we left Chicago, forty-three people had made it through to Los Angeles. We were on our way to sunny California to defrost for the second leg of our audition tour. It was amazing how much a few thousand miles made in the temperature. When we left Chicago, three days after the auditions wrapped, it was hovering around ten degrees, cloudy with a chance of snow. Upon our arrival in Los Angeles, it was a pleasant seventy-three degrees and sunny. I even went for a jog outside since it was so nice. Mid-January and it was seventy-three.

It was nice, but I think I'd miss having my seasons.

Anyhow, I digress.

Los Angeles proved to be a better city than Chicago. The first morning of auditions were on fire. Nearly every other person got sent through to the call backs in mid-April in Los Angeles. One dancer really surprised me, though. Jasper Whitlock was a Texan from Austin. He had scruffy blonde hair and a crooked grin. He was the best tap dancer I'd seen. The rhythms he made with his feet were intricate, smooth and fun. He had a lazy appeal to him that just made him likeable. I could see him go far since he was so approachable.

"Jasper, you are such a smooth dancer," said the celebrity judge, Christina. "It's a laid back kind of groove. Like tap dancing on pot." Jasper grinned widely. He apparently had done that. I snickered. Christina gave him a thumbs up. "While I love your tap style, I'm curious if you can do more. Have you had other training?"

"I took a few classes in hip hop," Jasper replied, a deep baritone drawl that would probably entice the entire female population. "I'm no b-boy, but I can do some moves."

"I'd like to see them," Christina smiled. "Yes to choreography for me."

"Me, too," Carmen replied.

"We'll see you at the end of the day," Alistair responded.

Jasper said thank you and he darted off the stage. After Jasper, we broke for lunch and the afternoon went to shit. Most of the dancers were mediocre at best or were incapable of finding a beat. There was one belly dancer who just rolled her stomach and was shocked when she was told no. She had a hissy fit and had to be dragged off the stage by security. She started throwing some of her cymbal things from her dress at Alistair. Charges weren't filed, but the police were called and she was escorted from the building, blackballed from auditioning again.

At seven, the dancers asked to stay for the choreography round were assembled on the stage to learn the routine. Irina and I introduced ourselves. We performed the routine first, doing it twice so people could see the nuances of the choreography. Then, we walked through the few challenging lifts. I noticed that Jasper was right in the front with a red-headed crumper, Maggie McCallister. They were the best I'd seen. They caught onto the movements easily and had the perfect amount of attitude.

As per usual, we discussed what we saw with Alistair, Carmen and Christina while they practiced. Maggie and Jasper were kicking ass and taking names. When it came time to perform, Maggie and Jasper were the best. They could have probably taught the dance to the next round of dancers, they were that good. They were one three couples that got sent through to the callbacks in April.

The second day of auditions weren't nearly as fruitful as the first, we had a number of talented dancers. When all was said and done, fifty-two dancers made it through to the callbacks and I flew home back to the Windy City, enjoying a month off before heading to the next round of auditions in Portland and New York City.

And according to Peter, in the email he sent, he knew that something was going to happen.

Cryptic bastard …

Or should I call him Cupid?

 **A/N: I promise,** _ **promise**_ **that we will get to Bella. Scouts honor, really! Next chapter will be in** _ **her**_ **point of view. Her background and then…*gasp*…they meet!**

 **Pictures of the Chicago Theater, The Orpheum and new characters, along the video of the song I chose (Uptown Funk) are on my blogs and tumblr. Links for all of those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: Tufano79.**

 **Leave me some!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show,** _ **So You Think You Can Dance?**_ **I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **Chapter Three: You are the New Day**

 **BPOV**

"Isabella Marie, you've got to read this!" squealed my roommate and best friend, Rosalie. I was eating breakfast, preparing for another long day in classes, working on getting my degree in elementary education.

 _You need to have another plan, Isabella. You're not going to be able dance forever. You shouldn't be dancing at all, you ungrateful brat._ I rolled my eyes at my mother's voice in my head. She was the ungrateful one. I will never forget the sacrifice my father gave in order for me to continue to dance.

Rose slammed a paper down in front of me – breaking me from my reverie - advertising auditions for my favorite show, _So You Think You Can Dance?_ "We're soooooooooooo going!"

"No, we're not," I said, pushing the paper away and shaking my head emphatically. "I can't … I just …"

"Bullshit," Rose spat. "Look at me." She grasped my chin, glaring into my eyes. She was fierce, angry and not going to take no for an answer. "Don't let that bitch tell you can't live out your dreams. Your dad would have wanted you to try out. And don't use that excuse of your knee … it's better. Your doctors have cleared you to dance."

I pinched my nose. "Do I even want it anymore?" I asked, glaring at her.

"I saw a glimmer of happiness on your face, Bells," Rose said, her expression softening. "You want this. Your dad wanted this for you. He loved you …"

I screwed my eyes shut, trying not to cry and remembering my father. He had loved me, fought for me and did everything to make my dreams of being a dancer a reality. Until he got shot in a burglary gone wrong. He had picked up extra shifts to help pay for the rehabilitation that I needed to recuperate my botched up knee. If he hadn't been working, he would still be alive. If I hadn't had my dream of dancing, my father would still be here and loving me. Not buried six feet underground, rotting in the Forks Cemetery.

"Bells, listen to me. We go and audition," Rose said, taking my hands in hers. "What's the worst that could happen? They say no?"

"The opposite. They say yes," I hissed, thrusting my hands into my hair.

"That's not bad, Bella," Rose argued. "It means that they like you." I arched a brow, getting up from my seat and meticulously cleaning my cereal bowl. Rose huffed out a breath, hopping onto the kitchen counter. "Look, I know Renee laid on the guilt trip, but you have to know that it's not your fault that your dad died."

"Isn't it?" I whispered, a few rogue tears spilling over my cheeks. "He was working to help pay for my rehab. He was pulling double shifts so I could go back to the dream that took him away from me." I gripped the edge of the counter, trying to calm myself.

Turning me around, Rose looked at me with concern. "Bella, your dad, he loved you very much and he was killed because he was fighting for your dream. He was killed because some asshole decided to hold up a liquor store. Your father was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It could have happened to anyone, not just Charlie," Rose whispered, wiping my tears away and hugging me closely. "Look, we don't have to make a decision right now. Think about it." I nodded. "I'll see you when I get back from class." She kissed my forehead and left me in the kitchen. I took a few calming breaths before finishing my task of cleaning up from my meal.

I got ready for my classes and drove the campus at University of Washington. I was in a daze, ruminating over what Rose had told me and the possibility of auditioning for my favorite show. I was worthless in classes, going through the motions of being a student. Probably, it was due to the fact that I didn't want to be there in the first place. Becoming a teacher was my mother's dream, not mine. But, when my father died, she refused to allow me to continue with my rehab, dance classes and training. Despite my father putting it into writing that his life insurance policy be used for my dance training, Mom insisted that I enroll in university, becoming a teacher. Not wanting to fight her, I went along with it since my education was paid for, in full.

I hated it, really.

As soon as I was able to walk, I was dancing. For nearly twenty-three years, I was spinning, twirling, moving and _dancing_ through life. My dad signed me up for a Tiny Tot Ballet class and I was hooked. I took one look at my teacher and I fell in love. She was elegant, tall, lithe and graceful. Everything I wanted to be. So, Charlie kept signing me up for classes and I kept excelling at them. By the time I was eight, I had graduated from the tiny studio in my home town of Forks and then began taking more challenging classes in Port Angeles. With the studio in Port Angeles, I was placed on a competitive team, dancing all sorts of styles, but favoring jazz and contemporary.

When I was in high school, I was asked to audition for Juilliard. I went through the audition process and was offered a place into the prestigious school. My first year was a dream come true. I loved it, reveled in it. I was growing by leaps and bounds, becoming my own dancer and honing my style. My father came to every one of my performances, though my mother did not share his enthusiasm. She thought my dance was just an expensive hobby and she tried to crush my dreams as often as she could. She never once came out to see me perform at Juilliard, nor at any of the competitions prior to that. In fact, I think that when my dream came crashing down during the final dress rehearsal of my routine with my partner during my sophomore year, she did an Irish jig, happy that I was no longer draining their retirement account with my expenses of being a dancer.

During the spring of my sophomore year, I was given the lead of this contemporary ballet, choreographed by one of the associate professors. The moves were challenging and so beautiful, but it caused a lot of stress on the body since it forced us to move in ways that were not normal. In the final rehearsal before opening night, I took a nasty spill, cracking my head on the stage and my leg nearly snapping in half. When I woke up, almost a week later, my leg was encased in a huge brace and the doctors said that my dancing career was more than likely over. I had torn my ACL, MCL and had a fracture in my lower leg on top of a very nasty concussion. I was inconsolable. My father just held me, vowing to me that the best doctors would look at my injury and he would do whatever it took to make my dream become a reality once again. My mother had a smug little grin on her face, seemingly happy that she had got her way.

Once I was somewhat mobile, I flew back home and waited for my fracture to heal before seeing a specialist, Dr. Angelo, at Virginia Mason. Dr. Angelo reviewed my case and said that with the proper surgery and rehabilitation, I should be able to dance again. He gave me hope, outlining what needed to be done for my recuperation. Charlie took a leave of absence from his job, renting a two bedroom apartment and we began the long process of getting me better. The surgery wasn't all that bad, but the rehab was what killed me. After a month, I stayed in the apartment while Charlie went back to work and I continued working myself to the bone, trying to get back to my pre-injury state.

I had been in a bubble while I was working on my rehab. I didn't realize the stress it caused with my parents. Since I was living in Seattle, in an apartment that was being paid for by my dad, I was blind to their strife. I came back to visit them since I had not seen my mother since prior to my surgery. My mom barely tolerated me, looking at me with such derision that I felt small, insignificant. When I saw my father, I noticed dark circles under his eyes from working almost eighty hours a week to pay for my medical bills, their mortgage and my rent. I felt like a leech, vowing to get a job to help ease their load. It was my fault that they were in the situation they were in. My mother scoffed, saying too little, too late. She ignored me the rest of the weekend. Charlie followed me back to Seattle since he was concerned that I would get into an accident, he said that everything would be alright. I wanted to believe him but he hugged me, kissing my forehead and held me closely as he said he loved me with his whole heart and soul.

That was the last time I saw my dad alive.

Yes, we spoke on the phone as often as we could, but with his schedule and my schedule, it wasn't nearly enough. He never let me forget how much he loved me and I warmed at his sweet words. I was a Daddy's Girl, through and through.

A couple of months later, I had gotten back from my shift at a local coffee shop. Rose had moved into the apartment that I had transferred to my accounts and we were sharing expenses. She was a sophomore transfer to University of Washington and couldn't get into the dorms. I was a gimpy dancer, working almost full time at Starbucks and busting my ass to get my body back into shape. I missed dancing. I had tried taking a few lessons and it only renewed my spark for all things dance-related.

I was just walking out of the shower when my cell phone rang in my bedroom. I saw the home number, thinking it was my father. I was eager to tell him that the physical therapist told me that I could begin taking more challenging classes and perhaps, I could audition to get into the program at University of Washington. I answered the phone and smiled. "Hi, Dad," I chirped.

"Not your father," came the cold voice of my mother. "Your father is on a slab in the morgue because of you." She choked out a sob and the line went dead. I was in shock, my body trembling. Apparently, I began screaming because Rose came running in and asked what happened. I barely squeaked out 'Dad' and she flew into action. She found out what happened, arranging to take some time off so she could be with me for the funeral. I was in a daze, my heart empty and my mind lost. My father was _gone_.

And it was my fault.

All my fault.

Mine.

 _Your father is on a slab in the morgue because of you._

The wake and funeral were a blur. The only thing I remembered clearly was my mother's disdainful looks she gave me. I knew she was grieving, but so was I. She blamed me for Charlie's death and probably would always do so. I may have been the one who shot him in that liquor store in her eyes. It was his desperate need to fulfill my dream that forced him to work overtime, ignore his wife and ultimately caused his death.

After the services, I stayed in Forks for a few weeks, but it wasn't at all comfortable. My mom wouldn't talk to me or even acknowledge me. The first words she said to me were at the reading of Charlie's will. She, of course, blamed me for everything and said that I would never dance again. Now that my biggest cheerleader was gone, I didn't have that drive anymore. I moved back to my apartment with a packet to transfer to University of Washington. I was accepted and starting in the fall, I was enrolled in classes in elementary education, being paid for by my father's life insurance policy. A policy that my mother could never touch since I was the only person named on it.

Yet another reason why my mother hated me.

She was certain she'd receive his policy to pay off the second mortgage they put out on the house, but she wasn't. I tried to give her the money, but the attorneys explained that the policy was to be used for my pursuits in dancing or for my education.

I was now working on masters, having completed my undergrad. There were no jobs and I had the means. I continued my college career, getting my Master's degree in Curriculum and Instruction.

But, this audition, it caused something to stir in my belly. Something that had long since died when my father was killed, almost three years ago. I had continued to take classes and I completed my rehab, but I never danced in front of an audience anymore. Did I want to do this audition? Did I want to put myself out there?

The timing was ideal. The auditions were being held during our spring break in Portland. Rose and I could drive there, audition and drive back, no big deal. The call backs, which were in April posed a problem, but if possible, I could swing it with my professors. Take a week off for the call backs, come back and finish out the school year before the show.

 _What are you even thinking, Swan? You think you're going to make it to the top twenty? You haven't done anything but dancing for fun since your accident. You ain't going to make it._

"Bells!" called Rose as she danced into the apartment. "I looked for you after your educational technology class. Where did you go?"

"Oh, I went to pick up some groceries before coming back here," I said, gesturing to the now full pantry.

"And did you think about the audition?" she asked, waggling her brows.

"I did," I said, pulling out food for our dinner. "I couldn't stop thinking about it."

"Yeah, and?" she laughed, tossing her corn silk hair over her shoulders. "Come on! Let's do it! It'll be sooooo much fun."

"You want to go to Portland?" I smiled, doing a simple pirouette.

"Hell yes!" she squealed, hugging me tightly.

xx SYTYCD xx

I spent the month leading up to the auditions working on my routine. I wanted to do something for my father, praying that he was watching from heaven. In fact, the song I chose, "Angel," was his favorite song and we had made plans for us to dance to it at my wedding. Now, I was using it as a tribute to celebrate my father and honor his memory at this audition. Rose was also working on her audition, but her dance style was different than mine. She was a hip hop dancer but she looked like Barbie. It was weird seeing her get down and 'dirty' while she had a perky blonde ponytail and the body of a prima ballerina. It worked for her, though.

Just before we left to drive to Portland, we asked a few of the dance majors and a number of the dance professors to give us critiques on our audition numbers. I wanted the experience of performing in front of an audience and Rose just wanted to show off. Rose went first, using a mash up of several different songs for her piece. Her two minute number was filled with explosive moves, fancy tricks and intricate, but smooth footwork. When she finished, she held her final pose with an aggressive stare. The dancers applauded and whooped it up. Rose moved to the front of the studio, sliding gracefully to the floor, asking for any and all critique. There wasn't much, really. The only thing I noticed was a rushed section in the beginning and the rest of the dancers agreed. Rose nodded, mentally reworking the choreography.

I was next and I was nervous. Almost to the point where I was sick. I walked to the center of the stage, taking my opening pose. With a barely perceptible nod, the music began and I danced for my father. When the music faded away, I barely was able to keep the tears at bay. This piece was cathartic for me, but it reminded me of what I was missing. Every day, I would give anything to hear his voice, to smell his cheap cologne, to tease him about the cruiser, to just be with him. I barely made it to the bathroom, throwing up and sobbing on the floor of the smelly, disgusting restroom. Rose found me, hugging me closely but never saying a word. She'd been there through every nightmare, every emotional breakdown and every moment of my grief. She was there now and I loved her for it.

"How am I supposed to get through this without crying at the audition?" I whispered, my face pressed to Rose's shoulder.

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, Bells," Rose said, tightening her arms around me. "That piece…it was _gorgeous_. I could see every emotion on your face, every moment that you shared with your dad. From the first step you took into a dance studio, to his funeral. There was not a dry eye in that studio and no one had any critiques. Charlie, he's smiling down at you and cheering at how beautiful you were."

"Really?" I sniffled.

"Really," Rose answered, kissing my head. "They will not have any doubt in sending you through to the callbacks, Bells. I just know it." She held me for a few moments longer before letting go of me. "Now, I love you and all, but I want to get my ass off this nasty floor. We've got to pack for our trip down to Portland. We are going to take the auditions by storm!"

Walking back to the studio, I was praised for my audition piece and one of the professors asked if I wanted to take some classes the following semester. I declined and packed up my duffel. If this was my destiny, I was going to use it as that. If I was supposed to be on _So You Think You Can Dance?_ Then, I'd explore it to its full potential. If I didn't make the show, then I'd continue getting my masters and hopefully, teaching the future the America.

Rose and I packed our bags, leaving from Seattle tonight. The three and half hour drive was scenic and lovely, allowing us to arrive in Portland just after ten. We checked into a nearby hotel and relaxed before we had to get up at the crack of dawn for the auditions. We had our paperwork filled out, resumes, headshots and our audition outfits ready to go. I couldn't sleep, but Rose was out like a light. I just ended up playing with my cell phone until my eyes drooped and I drifted off to sleep.

No sooner had I closed my eyes than did Rose's alarm go off. _Ugh._ I rolled out of bed and took a quick shower, not washing my hair since according to my weather app, it was cold outside. Instead, I curled my hair, pinning it half up and half down. The last step was taking my father's wedding band and putting it onto a chain, attaching it around my neck. _Be with me, Daddy. Help me get through this_. I put on my audition clothes on underneath a pair of workout pants and a loose hooded sweatshirt, also my father's. Rose was dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt. Her hair was braided over her shoulder and her makeup was fierce. I opted for a more natural look since I didn't want to overshadow my routine.

We drove to the Paramount Theater in the center of downtown Portland, parking in a nearby parking garage. We were very early and were probably the fifteenth people in line. Rose and I huddled together, underneath the stolen comforter from our hotel room. We were staying there tonight, so it would be brought back, but it did little block out the cold. The theater was in the middle of a wind tunnel. Thankfully, the doors opened and we began the process of being interviewed by the producers and turning in our paperwork. Rose and I got in, putting our numbers onto our clothes and heading inside of the theater. We grabbed a couple of seats and began warming up in the aisles. The theater filled up quickly and soon a producer asked us to have a seat so the rules could be explained.

In front of us, there were a few of the alums from previous seasons. I recognized Irina Kincaide from the season two years ago and Emmett McCarty as well. I shifted in my seat, my anxious bladder making an appearance. "Stop squirming, Swan!" Rose hissed.

"I can't help it. The coffee is flowing right through me," I snapped back. "I'm going to the bathroom so I don't leave a puddle." Rose rolled her eyes. I darted out of the auditorium and slipped into the bathroom, quickly taking care of business. When I felt like my teeth weren't floating, I walked out of the bathroom and directly into the arms of another person. "Ooomph." I started to fall, but two strong arms wrapped around me and helped me to my feet. I looked up and saw the most beautiful emerald green eyes. Ever.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice smooth and deep, sounding as smooth as silk.

I recognized him as the runner up from the previous season, Edward Cullen. He had gotten my vote more often than not since he was sexy, confident and damned fine dancer. He was robbed. He should have won. I was gaping at him and never answered his question. He smirked, a delicious crooked grin forming on his face. "Are you okay?"

"What? I'm fine," I squeaked, trying to move away from him. Though, his arms around me did feel _nice._ "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you."

"I'm the one who's sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I was off in my own little world, checking Facebook. I'm Edward," he chuckled, shoving his iPhone into his pocket. "Are you auditioning?"

"Um, yeah. I just needed to…" I trailed off, pointing to the bathroom. _Why did I say that? You're an idiot, Swan._ "I'm Bella, by the way. It's safe to assume that you aren't auditioning. What are you doing here at o'dark thirty?"

"Watching the auditions and I choreographed the call-back routine with Irina Kincaide," he said, his ears turning slightly pink. _Were they dating? Ugh…bitch._ "Bella…beautiful name." His eyes lingered over my body and he licked his lips. _Okay, maybe they aren't dating._

"Thank you," I blushed, tucking my hair back. "Anyhow, I better go inside. Me and my roommate, we got here pretty early. We're close to the front of the line."

"Well, I hope you do well, Bella," he smiled, picking up my hand and shaking it firmly. Moving up my arm was an electric shock and I shivered. Edward did the same, his frame shuddering. He smiled crookedly once more, revealing the most perfect set of white teeth, before going into the auditorium. I took a deep breath, following him and taking my seat next to Rose. Alistair, Carmen and the celebrity judge, Jesse, from some comedy show on television, were in their seats. Alistair was giving a speech, telling us to give our all and that it's not about just the dance steps, but the feeling, the emotion behind it.

And with that, the audition process began.

Rose went up to be interviewed by the new host an hour into the auditions and I was given the go-ahead to warm up in the room off the lobby. Ten minutes later, I was interviewed and I bonded with Chloe, the new host, immediately. She asked simple, but probing questions. When she asked about my dad, I felt my face crumble and my heart stammer in my chest. Chloe gave me a few moments, cutting the cameras. She explained that she had lost her mother earlier this year and that it was still raw. She also asked if we could use my story as a possible feature. I blushed but nodded. I wanted the world to know that my father gave up his life, trying to help me achieve my dream. Once we finished the interview, I made arrangements with another producer who was going to come up to Seattle, film me on campus, get my early tapes and have me do some dance moves around the city and the campus of University of Washington.

I was dismissed, walking down the back hallway. Edward was checking his phone, again. He saw me, smiling widely. "How was your interview?" he asked.

"Okay. They asked to a feature on me," I shrugged, nervously playing with my necklace. "I got a little emotional, though."

"Why?" he asked, leaning casually against the wall.

"My dad," I said, choking up a little bit. "He was killed three years ago. He was a cop, working overtime to pay for extensive medical bills that I had accrued from a nasty fall when I was in New York, at Juilliard." A few stray tears slipped down my cheeks. Edward's hands moved like they wanted to wipe them away, but he stuffed them into the pockets of his tight-fitting jeans. I swiped them away. "My audition … it's a dance for him."

"I'm certain it will be beautiful. Just like you," he said, leaning in and giving me another one of his crooked, sweet grins. There was applause in the auditorium. "That must be your cue, Bella." He rubbed my arm with his hand. "Your dad is with you." With his other hand, he pressed it to his own chest. "He's in here."

"Thank you," I said, darting back into the auditorium. Before slipping through the door, I gave Edward a tentative wave, which he returned eagerly. I knew it probably wasn't kosher for me to be kibitzing with one of the choreographers, but Edward had an unexpected calming quality. I was still an emotional mess, but with his quiet words of encouragement, I knew I could get through this audition without sprinting off stage to puke or to sob hysterically. On the stage, Rose was dancing to her song and killing it. She was sexy, confident, sassy and amazing. When she finished, I cheered for her, jumping up and down on my toes.

The critiques from the judges were good, but they wanted to see more. All of them said yes to choreography. Rose smiled, running off the stage and back to our seats. My name and number was called up next. I walked up the steps, not wanting to face-plant during my audition. With confident steps, I reached the platform on the edge of the stage and stood, waiting for the judges.

"Good morning, love," Alistair said, beaming with his wide grin. "What's your name?"

"I'm Bella," I answered, my body physically quaking.

"Are you nervous, sweetie?" asked Carmen.

"A little," I giggled anxiously. "It's been almost four years since I've stepped on a stage to dance."

"Take a breath," Carmen cooed. She inhaled and I did the same, letting it go slowly. "Why is this the first time in four years since you've danced?"

"I was injured, tearing my ACL and MCL while I was away at school," I said. "My dad…" I closed my eyes, my heart constricting. "My dad went through so many hoops to help me get my legs back."

"Is your dad here today?" asked Jesse.

"No …" I sniffled. My hands were shaking and I wanted to bolt. Looking out to the audience, I wanted to find Rose, but instead I found Edward. He was smiling sweetly, his hand firmly placed over his chest. "He … he was killed three years ago on the job. He was a cop. He was working extra shifts, overtime and doing whatever he could to help me, to allow me to live my dream. When he died, I lost the drive, but my best friend, Rose, who you just saw, she convinced me to audition."

"I'm so sorry about your father," Alistair said, his voice ringing with sincerity. "He's watching you now, Bella. He's so proud of you." I nodded, smiling through my tears. "What are you dancing to today?"

"'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan. It's for my dad," I said, my voice wavering. I gripped his ring and wiped my tears away.

"Are you ready?" asked Alistair. Again, I nodded, running to the center of the stage. With a calming breath, I took my opening position and the song began. I let the dance flow through me, remembering the love my father had for me, the support he gave me and the joy dancing provided for me. I wanted to show it all. Was I as good as some of the other dancers on the stage or from previous seasons? Probably not, but I had to do this _one last thing_. As the routine came to an end with me reaching for the 'angel' of my father, the music faded away and the crowd was cheering, on their feet. So were the judges. Carmen was crying, her makeup smudged from the tracks of tears slipping from her eyes. I kissed my father's ring, walking slowly to the platform and waited for my critiques. I wanted nothing more than to collapse from the emotional roller coaster I was feeling, but that would have to wait.

The applause ended and the crowd took their seats. None of the judges could really say anything since they were still verklempt in their own right. Carmen eventually nudged Alistair, who began. "Bella that was the first time you've danced in front of a crowd since your accident? Since your father dying?"

"For all intents and purposes, yes," I answered.

"It was absolutely gorgeous, love," he breathed. "I felt _everything_. Wherever your father may be, he is smiling down on you, sweetheart." I nodded, sniffling quietly. "Your movements were effortless, fluid and breathtaking. It didn't even look like your feet were touching the ground. It was almost like you were floating."

"Thank you," I said, shifting nervously on the platform.

"You were a dream, Bella," Carmen said, wiping her tears. "A beautiful, wonderful dream." She let out a soft sob. "I can't even…there aren't any words. Your routine has touched me so deeply." She couldn't continue and she picked up another Kleenex, blowing her nose loudly.

"I don't have much to say since I'm snot sobbing like Kim Kardashian," Jesse snorted, wiping his nose. "I will say this …" He held up a ticket, waving it eagerly. Carmen and Alistair did the same. My hands flew up to my face and I let out a choked sob. Running down the steps, I got the ticket from Alistair, who hugged me so tightly. I melted against him, reveling in his familiar feel. He reminded me of my father in his mannerisms and his scent. With a smile, he sent me to Carmen and Jesse, who also hugged me. I ran up the aisle, bursting through the doors and beaming happily, holding out my ticket. Rose was out there, enfolding me into a tight embrace, whispering how proud she was of me.

After I auditioned, I stayed at the theater, wanting to support Rose since she had to stay for the choreography. I ended up going up to the second floor, settling onto the plush couches there and working on some homework. I was on an adrenaline high. I knew I'd crash once I got back to the hotel, but I was overjoyed that Alistair, Carmen and Jesse saw something in me that was salvageable, malleable. I was typing on my computer when I saw Edward.

"Are you stalking me?" I quipped.

"What? No!" he laughed. "I'm just bored. Watching some of those auditions is downright painful and my ass was falling asleep." He sat down across from me. "But, I'm not stalking you. Though, I'm confused. Why are you still here? You have a ticket."

"I'm waiting for Rose. She's around here somewhere. We decided to do this together and I'm not going to abandon her because I got a ticket and she didn't," I said, closing my laptop. "Is this okay? Us talking?"

"I don't make any decisions, Bella. I'm just a choreographer and will be an All-Star for this season," he said, putting his feet up on the table in front of him. "I hope that I get to dance with you."

"I have to get through callback week," I said, groaning slightly. "There are some dances that I'm not strong at. Latin Ballroom? No way."

"My specialty," he snickered.

"And you're great at it. I don't think I could ever get my feet to move that fast or my hips to roll like that," I giggled nervously. "Lyrical lines and telling a story? I'm all for it. Fancy footwork? Barely-there costumes? They frighten me."

"Well, I will tell you this, what you did out there on that stage, it was one of the best auditions that I've ever seen," he said, his green eyes sparkling. "It was so powerful to see it live."

"Thank you," I smiled. "And thanks for the encouragement offstage."

"I've never lost someone like that. I mean, my grandparents are dead, except for Nana Cullen, but they died from old age. I couldn't even imagine what you must feel," he said, leaning forward in his seat. "I'm glad that I was able to give you some sort of solace."

"You did," I said.

"Edward! We're breaking for lunch!" bellowed a deep voice.

"I'll be right there, Emmett," Edward yelled back. "It was really nice to meet you and truly hope that we get an opportunity to see more of each other this season." He held out his hand and I stood up to shake it. He did something I didn't expect. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me. I loved that. The embrace from Alistair was comforting and warm. What I felt from being in Edward's arms was as comforting, but there was something more. With a tight squeeze, he let me go and darted down the stairs. I was somewhat baffled by the behavior by this sweet, endearing man but I liked it. I liked it a lot.

 _I wonder if something can come of it?_

Shaking that thought off, I went in search of Rose and we went to get our own lunch. We also went to the Japanese Gardens since the producers said that Rose didn't need to be back until six. Once we got back, I settled into the audience and I watched the twenty-two dancers be taught the choreography. Edward and Irina were the teachers. The dance sequence was awesome, a perfect blend of technical elements and just pure fun. I also appreciated the fact that they taught the dancers how to do the lifts. I had read stories about that one dancer who fractured her spine and I felt for her. I was lucky with my injury. I would forever be aware of my limitations, but I could still at least dance. She, however, could not. Too much damage to her spine.

My eyes were riveted on Edward. He was competent, patient and quick to praise. When he had to correct, he did so succinctly and never with any sort of ridicule. I felt badly since I wanted to pay attention to Rose, but Edward's tight ass was _right there_ on the stage. It begged for me to ogle. So, I did. It's not like he knew and he had a fine ass. I remembered dreaming about that ass last summer when he wore those sexy, tight ass pants. More specifically, how that ass looked without those sexy, tight ass pants.

 _Okay, simmer down, Swan. You're a grown woman. Do not start fangirling over the hunka, hunka burnin' love Latin dancer who is seriously_ STALKING _you._

An hour later, Edward and Irina went out into the house, sitting down with the judges while the dancers practiced their routine. Rose caught onto the choreography easily. Her partner was also very good. I had no doubt that she was going to be sent through. My eyes moved from Rose to Edward. He was leaning back in one of the rolling chairs, laughing at something that Jesse had said. His laughter was smooth as silk and made my girly bits tingle. It reminded of how pitiful my sex life was. My BOB was my constant companion. The guys at University of Washington were not all that impressive. They were sloppy, messy and smelly. It's like they forgot how to shower and in their adolescent, pervy minds, smelling like corn chips and beer is the best way to attract the opposite sex.

 _That would be a no._

Edward smelled amazing.

 _Gah! Just stop, Bella!_

Edward, in his sexy glory, found me in the house and he smirked, his emerald eyes glimmering underneath the house lights. He was dressed in a pair of shorts and a tight shirt that left little to the imagination. My face flamed under his scrutiny. He was just staring back at me, a sexy, but sweet smirk plastered on his handsome face. Alistair asked Edward a question and before he responded, Edward winked at me. I squeaked, slinking down into the seats, wishing the earth would swallow me whole.

Alistair asked that the house be cleared a few moments later, stating that the callbacks were closed for just the judging panel and choreographers. I gathered my belongings, settling into the lobby. I wanted to be in the house, but understood the need for privacy. I read from my Nook, curled up on one of the couches until dancers came walking out of the house. A few were excited, thrilled to get a ticket to Los Angeles. Most were dejected, not making the cut and sent on their way back to where they came.

The distinct squeal of Rose caught my attention. She was jumping up and down like a lunatic. I dropped my book, running over to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, causing both of us to fall to the ground. "I made it! I made it! I made it!" she chanted in my ear. I laughed, hugging her tightly. Eventually, we got off the ground and were interviewed by Chloe. Rose was adamant on saying that she was the one who convinced me to audition and now, both of us were going to Los Angeles. Glaring directly into the camera, Rose giggled, "I want to have a room with my best friend, Alistair. Make it happen!"

After that, all of the choreography round dancers who advanced to the Los Angeles callbacks filmed in front of the theater before scattering all over the place, sounds of laughter, happiness and giddiness filling the streets of downtown Portland. By the time that was done, it was well after ten and I was emotionally spent, physically exhausted and wanting nothing more than to crawl into the lumpy hotel bed, sleeping until checkout. While Rose was doing her gallivanting, I was gathering our belongings. Edward approached me, wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a hoodie. I was trying, unsuccessfully, to carry everything in one trip. I was stumbling and Rose's bag fell off my shoulder. "Here, let me help you," he said, picking up the fallen bag. "So much stuff for such a tiny thing."

"Most of it belongs to Rose," I quipped. "Except for the comforter. That belongs to the Super Eight off of U.S. Route 30. It was cold this morning."

"You're smart," he chuckled, walking with me out to the lobby. "Are you leaving for home tonight?"

"No. We're driving back to Seattle tomorrow," I answered. "I'm emotionally wrecked and just drained. It was a long day. I don't know how you guys do it."

"I don't, either. This was the first time that I'd been at auditions all day. Usually, I come after lunch, but something compelled me to come today and I'm glad I did," he said, smiling crookedly. "I got to see a beautiful, gorgeous girl take my breath away with a poignant dance for her father." I gasped, looking at him in shock. _Was he talking about me?_ "Shit, that was too much." He blushed, his face turning almost neon pink.

"No," I whispered, looking up at him shyly. "It was sweet. I couldn't have gotten through the audition if I hadn't seen you. Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome," he said, his face calming. "Look, I'm not normally this forward and I don't even know if what I'm doing is okay. Being friends is obviously fine, but I feel drawn to you. C-Could I get your number?"

"As friends?" I teased, arching a brow.

"Maybe more?" he replied, his voice deepening suggestively. "I can't share trade secrets about the show, but I would like to get to know you better, Bella."

I nodded, reaching into my bag and pulling out my cell phone. He rattled off his number. I programmed it into my cell, calling him as well as texting him so he could have my information. He checked it on his phone and smiled brilliantly. As we finished our exchange, Rose bellowed and skipped over to us. She was so high on the fact that she got chosen that she ignored Edward. Rummaging through her bag, she said she would get the car and pull it out front of the theater. Edward chuckled while I rolled my eyes. She was so oblivious. "I guarantee it, she'll forget I'm here."

"Really?" Edward asked.

"I love Rose, but she's a space cadet," I snickered. "Well, in everything but dance and cars."

"Cars…" he replied slowly.

"Yes, cars. She's in school to become an automotive designer. Her major is mechanical engineering," I replied. Edward looked totally shocked. It wasn't surprising. Rose looked like a Barbie doll, but could get down and dirty with the strongest guys, in more ways than two. Much to my surprise, her black, rumbling Mustang came around the corner. She revved the engine, making almost all of the males in the vicinity drool. "Shocking … she remembered."

"That is one sweet fucking ride," Edward mused, his eyes glazing over.

"It is. That was her first baby," I said, walking out the door. Edward came with me, carrying Rose's belongings. "She found it in a scrapyard and rebuilt it from the engine casings on up."

"Bells! We should totally go out dancing!" she said, taking her stuff from Edward and tossing it into the trunk.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, I'm just _wrecked_ ," I responded. "We can go dancing once we get back from the trip. I just want to go to bed."

"Alone?" she sang, giving Edward a seductive glance.

"Get in the car, Rosalie," I barked. She just laughed, sliding into the seat. Edward was snickering with her. "Sorry about her. Her brain to mouth filter … she talks before she thinks." Looking up at him through my lashes, I gave him a timid smile. "I hope tomorrow is better."

"I'm sleeping in and it won't be that much better since I've already seen the best routine of the auditions," he said, tucking an errant hair that had slipped out of my clip. "Can I call you tomorrow? Text?"

"I'd like that," I said. He smiled crookedly, enfolding me into his arms. Despite the fact he had danced for over an hour, he still smelled so good, like sandalwood, mint and linen. I wrapped my arms around his waist, snuggling into his embrace. Rose, of course, broke the moment when she honked again. I jumped back, giving her a scowl. "My ride is getting antsy."

"I can tell," he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Sleep well, Bella. I look forward to talking to you tomorrow." He looked like he wanted to hug me again, but Rose honked the horn, cackling from her car. Edward blushed, stepping back toward the theater. I clambered into the car and waved as we pulled away.

"Rosalie, why are you my best friend?" I snarled as I looked back at Edward's retreating form. "He is so sweet!"

"I know he is. But, you two looked like you wanted to fuck each other on the street," Rose said, racing back to the hotel. "Edward Cullen is not a fucker. He's a lover. If you had gone back to his hotel room, or yours, that would have been done before it had a chance to start. I have a feeling that there will be some serious sparks between the two of you, but you need to build the friendship first. And remember, at your wedding, I look horrible in pink."

"What are you talking about?" I snorted. She didn't respond, just smirked knowingly. I rolled my eyes, a little miffed that Rose had separated me and Edward. But, when my phone vibrated from my hand, my heart melted with the message I received from him.

 _Sweet dreams, Bella. I know mine will be, since they'll be filled with memories of you and your angelic dance today. I can't wait to talk to you tomorrow. ~ Edward xx_

This guy was smooth, sexy and sweet.

A triple threat…

 **A/N: Now, I'm taking artistic license with their relationship. I do not know if a relationship on the show would be supported, but Edward is not in a position where he's going to be judging the competitors. Yes, he choreographing, but not sitting on the judging panel. He can provide input about the dancers, but it's ultimately not his decision. Besides, when he will begin choreographing, it will be a group number first and then a partner dance when he's an All-Star.**

 **Pictures of the Paramount Theater (which I've been to! I went to a wedding that was held in the lobby. It was gorgeous!), Rose's car, their apartment and a video clip of Bella's audition song are on my blogs and tumblr. Links for those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79.**

 **Leave me some!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show,** _ **So You Think You Can Dance?**_ **I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **Chapter Four: New York Minute**

 **EPOV**

I'd never felt such a pull to someone as I felt with Bella Swan. She was beautiful, sweet, and sexy and one of the most elegant, beautiful, _talented_ dancers I'd ever seen. Watching her on that stage as she danced to "Angel" for her father, my heart nearly burst through my chest as I watched her memorialize the supportive, loving man who left this earth far too soon.

"Ed! You want to go out and get some Voodoo Donuts?" asked Emmett, rubbing his belly. "I'm starving like a Marvin!"

I slipped my cell phone back into my pocket, feeling it vibrate. I wondered if Bella responded, but I'd check in a moment. "Probably not, Em. Today, being here all day, was a bit much. I'm going back to the hotel and I'm crashing after I inhale some food," I snickered.

"Come on! Live a little! Voodoo Donuts have a donut with bacon!" Emmett said, pulling me toward the stage door. "Plus, I want to hear all about that hot little brunette you were talking to. She's smokin!"

I rolled my eyes, allowing him to drag me out to garage where my rental car was parked. He clambered into the passenger seat while I eased into the driver's side. With a sigh, I drove to the donut place, buying a dozen donuts and driving us back to the hotel. Once back at the hotel, Emmett followed me into my room. "Are you sleeping here, too?" I quipped, digging through my bag for a fresh pair of boxers and some sleep pants.

"Nah!" he answered, spraying his food all over the table. "I just want to hear about your hottie!"

"You are such a girl, Emmett," I snickered, going into the bathroom and locking the door. I pulled out my cell phone and saw that Bella had, indeed, texted back.

 _You are such a smooth-talker, Edward. I'm blushing. Rose is teasing me saying that my face is causing people to stop since I'm so red. However, thank you for being there for me and I will have sweet dreams because of you. Call me whenever. Rose and I are heading back on the road around eleven ~ Bella xx_

"Are you jerking off?" Emmett laughed.

"You're an ass," I grumbled, turning on the water and quickly typing out a reply.

 _You're probably asleep but I'm glad that I made you blush. It was truly my intention. I can't wait to talk to you. Call me anytime or you can email me at edwardcullendances . Hugs, sweet Bella ~ Edward xx_

I tossed my phone on the counter and stripped out of my clothes. I took a quick shower, hosing off the sweat from teaching the call back dance. Wrapping my towel around my waist, I washed my face and brushed my teeth before putting on my sleep clothes, walking back into my hotel room. Emmett was still there, his feet on the tiny cocktail table and laughing at something on the television. I walked to the box of donuts, finding two left. "Dude! I bought these! I only get two?"

"I'm hungry," he snorted. "I'm a growing boy."

"Yeah. Growing wider," I growled. I tossed him my rental car keys. "Go get some more, you asshole. You invade my room, eat _my_ donuts and …"

"Okay, okay, Eddiekins. Don't get your boxers in a wad," he laughed, getting up from the couch. "I wanted some more anyway. I'll get you your own dozen. Any requests?"

"Whatever is fine with me," I snickered. He sauntered out of my room. I collapsed onto the bed, running my hands through my thick, wet hair. I was exhausted and a little jetlagged. As I waited for Emmett to come back, I perused online on my phone, checking Facebook, my twitter feed and Instagram. As part of my contract, I had to maintain a twitter and Instagram account. My most recent photo of me, a selfie – _God, I'm that guy -_ in front of the Paramount Theater had received over three thousand likes from my teenaged followers, most of which were girls, gushing over how HOT I was.

I don't see it. I think I look like Howdy Doody. Meh.

My Facebook account, however, was set to private. Only a handful of people were aware of its existence, mainly friends from the Latin dancing circuit, high school, college and my family. Biting my lip, I typed Bella's name in the search bar. There were a number of Bella Swan's and Isabella Swan's, but I found her easily. Her profile picture was of her and Rose, smiling in the sunlight on the campus of University of Washington. Rose was pretty, but my eyes were drawn to the gorgeous brunette, smiling sexily to the camera.

I sent her a friend request.

 _Gah! I'm a freaking stalker, but I just can't walk away._

I tossed my phone onto the nightstand, blowing out a few breaths. I couldn't come on too strong. Nope. I had to be her friend first. I can do the friend thing.

 _Liar. You want to bone her. You want to know if her hair is as soft as it looks, her lips as sweet as they appear, her pussy … I'm going to hell. Straight to hell._

Ugh, my brain has no filter. I would like to be with her, _that_ way, but friends. We needed to be friends. I couldn't get too close to her. Not yet. I'd call her, talk to her, text her and if she accepts my friend request, send her random Facebook game requests. I'm such a dork. Pull it together, Cullen. Though, I did need lives for Candy Crush Saga.

"Eddo!" boomed Emmett. "Let my sexy ass into your room. I have your deep fried puffs of heaven."

I barked out a laugh, getting up from the bed and letting Emmett in. "Deep fried puffs of heaven?" I snickered.

"Try it," he said, stuffing a chocolate donut into my mouth. I bit back a groan. The donut was warm, coated with chocolate glaze and almost like sex, wrapped up in sugar, flour and chocolate. Hmmmm, chocolate. Though, having sex would be preferable, thank you very much. "Would you like a moment alone with your heaven puff?"

"Shut up," I barked, laughing as I swallowed. "They are really good. Thanks for picking up another dozen."

"Pssh! A dozen? I picked up four. One for you and three for me," he beamed, handing me the car keys. "I'll see you tomorrow, Edz."

"Edward. My name is Edward. Not Eddo, Ed, Edz, Eddiekins," I said, arching a brow.

Emmett just smiled, stuffing an entire glazed donut into his mouth. "Later, Eddiela!" With a wry grin, I closed the door as he walked to his own room. I ate two donuts, deciding to save the rest until tomorrow for breakfast, bringing the leftovers to the theater. I sipped some water, flipping through the channels before exhaustion washed over me. I plugged in my cell phone so it could charge, setting the alarm so I could do a brief workout before going to the theater. I settled into my lumpy bed, my eyes drooping and my mind drifting. Just before sleep claimed me, my cell phone buzzed.

Swiping my finger, I saw the alert. It was from Facebook.

 _Isabella Swan has accepted your friend request. You can now see more of her profile._

I beamed, happy that she wasn't turned off by my pushy behavior. I was glad that I had met her and that we were now friends. Though, in my heart of hearts, I wanted more.

The question remained, would she?

xx SYTYCD xx

I arrived shortly after lunch for the rest of the Portland auditions. According to Irina, the morning was hellacious, with a majority of the dancers either being dismissed immediately or sent to choreography. No one had received a ticket to Los Angeles for callbacks. She also groused about Emmett, farting all morning and smelling like donuts, bacon and stale coffee. I paled, disgusted at his off-putting behavior. However, it was just how he rolled.

And he's curious as to why he's _still_ single.

I sat next to Irina, watching the auditions. They truly were bad. There was one guy, who had to be at least forty, with long hair stuffed into his turtleneck, glasses and his shorts pulled up to his armpits that went by the name 'Sex.' He believed he was God's gift to the dancing community, when in reality, he was uncoordinated, awkward and just plain bad. When Alistair said that it was a no for both choreography and Los Angeles, Sex had a temper tantrum, calling Alistair a British blowhard. The cuss words that spilled out of the man's mouth were obscene and he was pulled from the stage.

Following that debacle, a tall, muscular dancing walked up on stage. He had long hair, pulled back into a low ponytail. His skin was a deep russet and his smile was bright and wide.

"Good afternoon," Alistair said, his voice weary.

"I'm sorry about that," the man said.

"It's not your fault. What's your name?" Alistair replied, giving him a smile.

"My name is Jacob. Jacob Black," he nodded.

"How long have you been dancing, Jacob?" Carmen asked.

"Not very long. I started when I was in high school. I was on the football team and I stumbled over my feet more times than not. My coach suggested I take dancing lessons to work on my coordination. I did and I was hooked. I quit the team, focusing on becoming a better dancer," Jacob snickered. "I'll admit that I'm still learning, but I'm willing to try anything you give me."

"Well, let's see what you got, Jacob," Alistair nodded. Jacob grinned, stepping back and stopping stage right. He got into his opening pose. "And cue music."

The opening timpani drum and loud chorus indicated that it was 'O Fortuna' from _Carmina Burana_. It had been a popular choice for auditions this year and I was so over it. Due to the fact that he used an overused piece of music, I was not impressed with Jacob's audition. There were a lot of tricks, but very little substance. He was strong, obviously, but the choreography didn't meld together. Irina poked me, shaking her head and pointing her thumb down. I agreed, turning back to Jacob. Alistair held up his hand, ending the music. Jacob got up from the floor, jogging to the microphone.

"You're very strong and make the jumps look effortless," Alistair began. "However, there was no connection to your audience, nor was there any fluidity between your jumps and tricks. The bones of being a great dancer are there, but I think you need a little _more_ training."

"I agree," Carmen nodded. "I have no doubt that a partner would work easily with you since you are such a powerful dancer, but the lack of interaction with the audience and the choppiness of your routine … it's not for me. I'm sorry."

"Jesse?" Alistair prompted.

"I wonder if you can do choreography?" Jesse mused, pursing his lips. "My vote is to send you through to the choreography round."

"Carmen?" Alistair asked, arching a brow.

"It's a no for me," Carmen answered.

"I'm with Carmen. I'm sorry, Jacob. Come back again next year. Focus on connecting with your audience and melding your movements together," Alistair said, nodding.

"Thank you," Jacob said, his smile forlorn and his posture defeated. With a sigh, he grabbed his bags and ran up the aisle to the exit. After he left, things did pick up and four people received tickets to Los Angeles, while twelve people were asked to stay for the choreography round. They struggled with the steps and we had a few injuries, resulting in several contestants leaving. When all was said and done, two dancers moved on to the callbacks in Los Angeles. The second day in Portland proved to be a bust.

After the choreography round, we all went out to eat at a restaurant near the hotel. As I was changing into my jeans and button-down, I saw a text. From Bella.

 _We're back in Seattle and I've already got a phone call from the producers to the feature about my 'story.' They'll be here next week while you have the week off between Portland and New York City. Anyhow, I just wanted to say hi. Oh, this is Bella, btw ~ Bella xx_

 _I knew it was you, Bella. I'm glad that the producers got in touch with you. Carrie, the producer in charge of your feature, is very sweet and the cameraman, Harry, is gruff but has a heart of gold. How was the drive back to Seattle? ~ Edward xx_

 _Long, but fine. Rose and I stopped in Olympia on our way back, doing some shopping. She loved it. I was in hell. I'm not much of a shopper. Though I did buy some new clothes for the callbacks. My old dance clothes are a little out of style ~ Bella xx_

 _I'm certain you looked amazing in them ;-) ~ Edward xx_

 _You certainly know how to make a girl blush, Mr. Cullen ~ Bella xx_

 _Look, I'm about to head out to dinner with the crew, celebrating the end of auditions in Portland. Can I call you tomorrow? ~ Edward xx_

 _I have date with a washing machine, but other than that, I'm free. I look forward to hearing from you, Edward. Hugs to you and I'll talk to you tomorrow ~ Bella xx_

 _Hugs back and sweet dreams ~ Edward xx_

I slipped my phone in my jeans, wishing I could spend the evening talking to her. However, the insistent knocking on my door forced me to put that wish out of my mind. Leaving my hotel room, I walked to the restaurant with Irina, Emmett and Jesse, the celebrity judge. As fun as dinner was, my mind was elsewhere.

Namely, a gorgeous, sweet brunette who had driven back to Seattle this afternoon.

xx SYTYCD xx

I spent the week off between Portland and New York in my condo. While I was there, I spent some time working on the dances that Alistair and Carmen asked me to choreograph. When I wasn't working on that, I was on the phone with Bella. She was back in school, grumbling about too much work and not enough time to get it done. I asked what she was studying and she said that she was in a master's program for curriculum and instruction, having gotten her elementary teaching degree. However, the job market for teachers wasn't very good in Seattle, so she went back for her masters.

All too quickly, my week off ended and I flew out to New York City for the final stop on the audition tour. I packed my bag for the six days we were spending in New York City for the auditions and the opening night of Lauren's debut for _West Side Story_. The auditions were being held at the Manhattan Center Grand Ballroom and Hammerstein Ballroom. Upon my arrival, I checked into the Wyndham New Yorker and settling into my room. Auditions would begin tomorrow morning. I wanted to just relax tonight and watch some television.

As I sat down, there was a knock on my door. Groaning, I walked over to the peep hole, seeing Peter standing there, making funny faces at me. I barked out a laugh, opening the door. "You are an idiot, Peter."

"But you love me," he snickered, giving me a hug. "How's my favorite roomie?"

"Tired. How are you?" I asked, ushering him inside.

"I'm excellent! I want to go exploring! The last time we were in New York, we spent the entire time in a hotel or rehearsing," Peter whined. "We've got the rest of the day today to play. Please? Edward, pretty please?" He put his head on my shoulder, batting his eyelashes.

"What did you have in mind, Peter?" I questioned.

"I really want to go to Ground Zero. I may have been just a kid when it happened, but I always remember September 11th, 2001," he said, his voice quiet. Then, he smirked. "I also want to spend some time gossiping with you. A little birdie told me that you met someone?"

"Ugh! Who?" I grumbled, scrubbing my hands through my hair.

"Emmett," Peter replied, sitting on the bed next to me and crossing his legs. "What's her name? What does she look like? Did you kiss her?" I gave him a scowl. He just giggled. "You can tell me after we go to Ground Zero. Come on, Edward!"

"Okay, fine," I said, picking up my grey pea coat and black scarf. I grabbed my wallet, cell phone and beanie before leaving my room with Peter. He was prattling on about his newest adventure in Minneapolis. He was a principal dancer for this small contemporary company. I just nodded, listening to him talk. After a short while, we arrived at Ground Zero. Peter's conversation came to an abrupt halt and it was replaced with a reverent silence.

We spent about a half hour just staring at the memorial where the Twin Towers used to stand. Peter took my hand, leaning against my shoulder. I pressed my cheek to his hair, giving him some quiet support. I took a few pictures, posting them on Facebook. We left after another few moments, walking back to the hotel. With each step, Peter perked up. "Sorry. A close friend of my dad's was on a business trip and was caught in the north tower. He didn't make it."

"I'm sorry, Peter," I murmured.

"I didn't know him, but it hit my dad hard. He was supposed to be on the trip, not his friend," Peter shrugged. "I was sick with the chicken pox and he didn't go because of my illness. Anyway, onto some happier topics. Back to your mystery woman. Spill it, Cullen!"

"Okay, okay. I met this girl at the Portland auditions. She danced on the first day and she had the most beautiful piece, dedicated to her father. He had sacrificed so much for her love of dance, helping her recuperate from a nasty tumble that almost ended her dancing career. Unfortunately, he was shot and killed in a robbery. He was a small-town police chief," I explained, frowning at Bella's loss.

"What's this mystery woman's name?" Peter pressed, walking into the lobby of the hotel. We rode up to my room. I was blushing and smiling like a goofball. "Edward, stop day dreaming of doing pervy things to your woman! What's her name!?"

"Her name is Bella. Bella Swan. She's from Seattle, a student from University of Washington," I answered, a crooked grin gracing my features.

"What does she look like?" Peter snickered, hopping onto my bed and making himself comfortable.

Chuckling, I took off my coat and sat down across from him, at the table. "She's about five-one and slender. Obviously, she has a dancer's build. She has long brunette hair, deep espresso-colored eyes and the softest looking pink lips." I sighed, remembering Bella's effortless beauty.

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiike her," Peter sang.

"I do like her, but I'm hesitant to start a relationship with her. I'm a choreographer and an All-Star …" I trailed off.

"So? I saw the new contract. There is _no_ provision about All-Stars dating dancers," Peter explained.

"But, I'm a choreographer, too," I frowned. "I don't want to give Bella an unfair advantage."

"You are such a punk," Peter laughed. "Alistair and Carmen trust you. They know you won't give her an unfair advantage. Don't let your professionalism stop you from being happy. When you are talking about her, your eyes light up. Be her friend for now, but let nature take its course. I can imagine you having adorable babies."

"Whoa, Peter. Just, whoa," I laughed. "Let's not put the cart before the horse, dude."

"Well, I believe that this girl is for you," Peter smirked. "Now, I'm starving and I want to decompress from that emotional moment at Ground Zero."

"Works for me," I said.

We spent the rest of the evening, talking and eating room service. Around eleven, Peter left to go to his room and I called Bella. We talked for an hour. Bella said she wanted to procrastinate working on a project for one of her classes and my phone call was a welcomed distraction. My persistent yawning ended our phone call, though I wished I could have stayed on the phone with her, but exhaustion was forcing us to end our conversation.

My dreams were filled of the beautiful girl who had caught my attention in Portland. And let's just say those dreams were quite X-rated. It left me wanting more and curious to know if her lips were as soft as what I imagined. Only time will tell.

I hope.

The next morning, I went for a run and then dressed in some comfortable clothes before heading to the theater. Peter joined me, half asleep and clinging to his coffee cup like it was a lifeline. Arriving at the theater, we settled in the seats to the left of the platform where Alistair, Carmen and the celebrity guest judge, Christina, were sitting. We could the bustling crowd from the foyer and slowly the potential contestants filtered into the house. Alistair, Carmen and Christina walked out onto the stage, getting comfortable on their chairs. Alistair did his usual spiel about the rules and with that, the auditions began.

The morning started off strong, with the first four dancers getting tickets to Los Angeles and then the next six dancers being sent through to choreography. There was a lull in the middle of the morning, but it picked up just before lunch. Just before we broke for lunch, Bella sent me a text, asking me to call her. I slipped out of the theater and dialed Bella's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Bella. It's Edward," I smiled, my face flaming. I felt like I was in high school all over again, talking to a pretty girl. "What's up?"

"I just finished my feature with Harry and Carrie," she prattled, sounding excited and so happy. "They were awesome, interviewing me and Rose. They filmed us on campus, in class and dancing on the mainstage. On top of that, the head of the fine arts department asked me to dance my audition piece at the dance showcase in two weeks, just prior to the callbacks."

"That's wonderful news, Bella," I said, grinning happily for her. "Are you going to extend the audition piece?"

"I continued it so it was the length of the song," Bella explained. "Rose and I are looking for a costume appropriate for the dance. We're heading out soon. I just wanted to tell you. You are the only other person who really cares about my dancing. I can't tell my mom, not like she cares anyway."

"I'm sorry that your mom doesn't support you," I frowned. "I don't know what I'd do if my family didn't support me. My mom and dad were behind me, every step of the way."

"I know that my father is there for me," she whispered. "He's in my heart, watching me every moment. However, I sometimes wish that my mom would …"

"Me, too," I said. "I know that I'm not your family, but I'll always support you. You are a gorgeous dancer, smart, selfless and …" I trailed off before I blurted out that I thought she was absolutely gorgeous and that I wanted more than just friendship.

"Thank you, Edward. I know that we don't know each other very well, but you mean a great deal to me. Hearing that you support me, it means more than you know. You are a wonderful man, sweet, kind and very handsome," she said breathily, laughing anxiously. "And a kick-ass dancer, too."

"I'm glad you think that," I snickered.

"Anyhow, I just wanted to share my news with someone besides Rose," Bella said. "I have to head out. I've got class in about an hour and I have to print out an assignment. Then, I have a shift at the coffee shop until closing. Thank you for calling me and for listening, Edward. It means more than you could possibly know."

"I'm here for you, pretty girl," I whispered. "Good luck with your class and your shift at the coffee shop."

"Thanks, Edward," she said. "I'll talk to you later. I hope the auditions are going well."

"So far so good," I chuckled. "Better than the second day in Portland."

"I heard about it," Bella snickered. "A friend of mine auditioned and he said that very few people made it through to the choreography and even less made it to the callbacks."

"Who was your friend?"

"Jacob Black. He lived on the La Push reservation near Forks. His dad and my dad were close friends, fishing almost every free weekend. I spoke to him. He had sent me a text saying that he had auditioned on a whim, but didn't make it. He was very upset," Bella explained. "Shit, I'd love to talk more, but I have to print my paper out in the student center since my printer decided to crap out on me last week. Perhaps we can talk later?"

"I'd love to, Bella," I replied. She said a sweet goodbye, hanging up the phone. I sighed contentedly, only to jump when I saw Peter standing at the stage door steps smirking. "Holy crap! You need a bell or something, you creeper."

"I see that adorable smile and how you _coo_ to her. Were you talking to your Bella?" Peter asked, waggling his brows.

"I'm ignoring you, creeper," I snorted, easing past him and into the backstage area where there was a buffet of food for those of us involved with the production of the show. I picked up a sandwich, bag of chips and bottle of water, sitting down on a couch to eat my lunch. Peter sat down, practically on my lap, grinning like an idiot. "What?"

"Aren't you going to spill?" he asked, giggling.

"Um, no. I'm not a gossipy girl, Peter," I chuckled.

"I'm a gossipy gay. Indulge me, Cullen," he guffawed. He swiped my dish of food, giving me a playful glare. "I'll hold this hostage."

I rolled my eyes, pinching his side, causing Peter to squeal and send my food flying. "Don't forget, I know your weaknesses, Mr. Ticklish," I said, getting up from the couch and making another plate. "You better clean up the mess you made."

"You suck, Edward," Peter grumbled.

"I do not suck. I just want to see where this _thing_ goes with Bella. You know? Let me just be her friend and see how it develops from there," I explained.

"Okay, okay," Peter acquiesced as he picked up the mess from the floor. "However, if you want to talk, I'm here for you. Hopefully, she won't turn out to be like Tanya."

"I can tell you that, right now, she's the complete and _total_ opposite of Tanya," I shuddered. "Now, we've got less than ten minutes before the auditions pick up. Let's finish our soggy sub sandwiches." He nodded and we devoured our meal before heading back out into the house. The afternoon flew by, filled with mainly great dancers who were sent through to choreography. A handful were just awful and were sent on their way. One or two were sent through to Los Angeles for callbacks, but nothing like the caliber of Bella.

Once the auditions were done, Lauren and I went through the callback choreography. Irina's shoulder was so torn up that she had to go in for surgery during our week break between Portland and New York.

I taught it to Lauren during that time at my mom's studio before she ran off to do a rehearsal with the company of _West Side Story._ They were doing previews in Chicago before heading to New York. Lauren's opening night was in a couple of days. They had arrived in New York City the day before the auditions and rehearsing in the theater where they were performing. Lauren took her 'lunch hour' to help me demonstrate the dance before she went back to finish her rehearsal.

During the choreography round, out of the thirty dancers that were asked to stay, only twelve got tickets to Los Angeles. The rest were sent on their way. They just couldn't pick up the choreography, which wasn't all that difficult to begin with. After the auditions were done, I went back to the hotel. Peter wanted to go out clubbing, so he went with some friends he knew in New York. I traded texts with Bella while she was working at the coffee house, but crashed since I was exhausted from sitting all day and then working my ass off for the choreography.

The next day was about the same, maybe a little worse. There were a few repeat performers, some dancers who had hoped to impress Alistair, Carmen and Christina. However, like before, they just didn't reach the bar. That was until Jacob Black returned.

"Mr. Black, are you trying again?" Alistair asked.

"I am, sir," Jacob said. "I worked with a friend to smooth out my routine and I really, _really_ want this."

"It takes guts to come back and audition a second time in the same season," Carmen said. "Show us how much you've improved, Jacob."

"I hope you like it," Jacob replied, grinning brightly. Alistair nodded and Jacob took his opening position on center stage. He stood on the stage, his head down and took a deep breath.

"And cue music," Alistair barked.

The simple acoustic guitar of "Wake Me Up When September Ends," filled the auditorium. His dance began with him looking up and it was powerful. I watched him as he glided across the stage, moving and telling a story. I cracked a crooked smile, knowing that I was witnessing Bella's influence on him. She had helped him create this piece. Her influence helped him more than words could describe. The explosive dance from Portland and the soft piece in front of us were so different from one another. It also showed us that Jacob could be molded into something _more_ than what he displayed in Portland. There was definite growth.

Alistair held up his hand about a minute into the routine, stopping the music. "That was lovely, Jacob. You told a story. Your movements were purposeful and the connection with the audience … Well done!"

"Thank you," Jacob panted, smiling at him.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Carmen asked bluntly.

"I thought that if I just showed my best moves, I'd be a shoe in. Then, a friend of mine told me that it was about the artistry and connecting to the audience, reiterating what you all said. With her help, we came up with this and yeah …" Jacob chuckled.

"Well, your friend is a beautiful choreographer and has helped you tremendously," Carmen said.

"I didn't see your first audition, but based off what I just saw now, I'm in awe of your strength, your talent and your confidence," Christina, the guest judge, described. "I want to see more of you and to be honest, yours was the best audition of the morning."

"Wow! Thank you," Jacob murmured.

The three of them spoke quietly but within moments, they all picked up tickets from their piles and waved them frantically. Jacob collapsed on his back and laughed. Hopping up, he ran off the stage to get his ticket, hugging all three of the judges before running up the aisle, whooping and cheering. I laughed, sneaking off to confirm my hypothesis about Bella's involvement. Jacob was being interviewed by another camera crew and once he was done, he stood there, almost in shock. I walked over to him. "Congratulations, Jacob," I said, holding out my hand.

"Wow! Edward Cullen! I voted for you!" Jacob snickered, shaking my hand. "You were robbed, man."

"Meh," I shrugged. "I've got a pretty sweet gig now, thanks to my attorney finagling my contract."

"I bet," he said. "Even though you didn't win, you probably got a ton of offers to dance and stuff, right?"

"I did, but this was the best offer and I get to do what I love which is dance and choreograph," I said, guiding him to a quiet corner. "Speaking of choreographers, you said a friend helped you with your new audition piece. It may be a mutual acquaintance."

"Are you speaking of a petite, spitfire with brown hair and brown eyes?" Jacob snorted. "Isabella Swan?"

"Yep," I laughed. "I recognized her smooth lines in your piece. It was really quite beautiful, but still maintained that masculine feel."

"Bells is amazing. She is the best dancer I know and the fact that she almost lost it all … it was so sad," Jacob sighed. "And her mom is a piece of work. What a bitch! I couldn't stand her and avoided Renee at all costs. I only really spoke to Charlie, Bella's dad, since he was my father's best friend."

"Did you know she auditioned?" I asked.

"She told me when I visited her on campus. We apparently drove past each other when she was coming back to Seattle and I was driving to Portland," Jacob explained. "Anyway, Bells is a great friend and I love her like a sister."

"Well, congratulations, again," I smiled.

"Thanks, Edward," Jacob beamed, his teeth gleaming against his russet-colored skin. "I'm going to call my dad and then Bells to tell her about the good news!" He shook my hand, pulling me into a sweaty hug. With a wave, Jacob picked up his bags and ran out of the theater, prattling on his cell phone. I went back into the auditorium, watching the rest of the auditions.

After the choreography round, the audition tour was officially over. When all was said and done, 157 contestants had made it through to the Los Angeles callbacks. It was going to prove to be a challenging and exciting callback experience and I felt bad for all of the judges. Their decision was not going to be an easy one. Having to eliminate 137 dancers to create the top twenty was not going to be an easy feat.

I spent another week in New York City. The top ten dancers from the previous season and the judges were attending the opening night of Lauren's debut on Broadway in the revival of _West Side Story._ We all took pictures on the red carpet before heading into the theater. The show was amazing and Lauren, who played the part of Riff's girlfriend, Velma, stole the show with her amazing dancing and snarky attitude. After the show, we all went to the opening night festivities with the cast and crew. I had a fun time, but my mind was on the gorgeous brunette who had overtaken my mind. I wished that she was next to me, holding my hand and sharing these moments with me.

Only time will tell if that dream will come to fruition. For now, I just had to bide my time until I saw her again in Los Angeles for the callbacks.

I couldn't wait.

 **A/N: Up next will be the callbacks in Los Angeles and our two favorite dancers will reunite. I'm not including all of their conversations on the phone or text since I'd rather have their relationship grow via face-to-face. You know? Pictures of the New York theater, Ground Zero and such are on my blog. The link for my blog is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79.**

 **Leave me some!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show,** _ **So You Think You Can Dance?**_ **I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **Chapter Five: California Dreamin'**

 **BPOV**

"Bella, come on! We've got to go!" Rose grumbled.

"I'm just submitting my paper for curriculum development," I said, trying to get the website to go faster. It was dragging since the server was slow. I had just finished proofing my paper, turning it in early since I was going to be in Los Angeles when it was due. I had turned in the rest of my assignments, but this was the last one. Too bad technology decided to be a bitch. "God damn it all to hell! The website just freaking crashed!"

"Can you print a hard copy and turn it into the professor as we leave?" Rose asked, her brow arching.

I nodded, printing my paper to our now functioning printer. Once it was out, I stapled it, tossing it into a folder and going down to my truck. Rose did not want to leave her Mustang in the long-term lot. My hunk of junk, which my father had bought when he was in high school and that loved immensely because it was my dad's, was less likely to be stolen since you had to finagle the ignition and pray that it would start. I had the touch and no issues in getting it to start, but Rose struggled every single time. We put our bags behind the seats and drove to campus. I ran to the education office, finding my professor. I reminded her of my absence and handed her the paper. She scowled at me, explaining that it needed to be submitted online.

"The website crashed and my flight is leaving in less than an hour," I said. "You and I both know that when the site goes down, it doesn't come back up for _days_. I've turned in all of my work and I'm a good student."

She sighed, pinching her nose. "Fine. I'll let it slide, but don't forget the final paper _needs_ to be submitted online. I won't accept a hard copy of that, Ms. Swan."

"Thank you!" I smiled, darting out of the office and back to my idling truck. I pushed my car as fast as it could go to SeaTac. Parking in the long-term lot, Rose and I caught the shuttle to the terminal. We checked in and made it just in time for boarding. We settled into our first class seats, thanks to the production company, and finally relaxed on the plane for a week in sunny California, though the week was going to be anything _but_ relaxing. We were going to work our asses off.

That's putting it mildly.

However, I was anxious to see Edward again. We'd built a pretty close friendship despite being separated by thousands of miles. As I'd watched the previous season of _So You Think You Can Dance,_ I had a theory that Edward was a nice guy, but actually talking to him, hearing him laugh and learning about him solidified what I had theorized from watching him on television. On top of being absolutely wonderful, he was _gorgeous_ to boot.

He became fodder for my fantasies. And dream Edward was quite the lover. Have you seen the way he moves those hips? He puts Shakira to shame!

"Bella, you're spacing out and you have the dreamy look in your eyes again," Rose snickered, poking my side. "Dreaming about your Latin lover?"

"Shut up, Rose," I hissed, glowering at her.

"You were, weren't you?" she giggled. "I don't blame you. Latin Lover is one hot piece of man meat. I'd do him." I blushed, wanting to do the same thing as her. "And based off that tomato face, you want to do that, too. When was the last time you got off? I mean some good, _amazing_ sex. Shit that makes your hair curl!"

"Never," I shrugged.

"You're a virgin!?" she whisper yelled, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Shut up, ROSE!" I growled. "I'm not a virgin, but the sex I have had has been lackluster at best. I lost my virginity to Tommy Norton when I was a senior in high school. It was prom night and it was the worst thirty seconds of my life."

"Thirty seconds?" Rose laughed. "Oh, honey. I'm so sorry. That's bad. Did he do anything? Well, besides …"

"No. Not really. He hiked my dress, removed my panties, put on a condom and shoved right in," I deadpanned. "No romance. No candles. Nothing. It happened in the back of the freaking limo, Rose. Some random schmoe was in front, driving us back to my house, while I was getting deflowered."

"Bella, I'm really sorry. Have you been with anyone since?" Rose asked.

"One other guy. My romantic lead at Juilliard was one of the few straight guys. We went on a few dates and one thing led to another, having sex the night before our opening. Again, it was all about him and not about me. It was a little better than with Tommy, but not much," I shrugged. "We never did anything again after that and shortly after that performance, I was injured and I never saw him again."

"And no one since?"

"Nope. No one really interested me. I was too depressed after the death of my father and working to rebuild all that I lost from my injury," I sighed, leaning my head against the cushion of the seat.

"So, Edward is the first the man who has captured your attention since?" Rose questioned. I nodded. "Well, you've got good taste. You have to know that he'll be good in bed. The way he rolls those hips? Hmmmm, girl!"

"Rosalie," I moaned, rolling my eyes.

"What? It's true! Hopefully, when you two seal the deal, there will be fireworks," she snickered, waggling her brows.

"Edward and I are friends, Rose. Friends!" I replied, exasperated. Though, I'd like to explore the idea of more, but I don't know if I can. He's involved with the production. There's got to be some sort of non-fraternization clause in his contract or something. I shook my head. "Now, sleep is going to be at a premium for the next week. I'm going to take a nap."

"Fine, fine," she snickered. She took out her book, putting on her ear buds. I did the same, closing the shade and closing my eyes, listening to some instrumental music as we flew down the Pacific Coast to Los Angeles. No sooner did I close my eyes, the captain came over the intercom announcing our final descent into LAX. Once we landed, we walked through the airport and picked up our bags. There was an older gentleman holding up a sign for _SYTYCD_. We walked over to him. He smiled, leading us to a conference room. There were several other people in the conference room. One of them was my friend from home, Jacob Black.

"Jake!" I smiled, running over to him. He looked up from his magazine, grinning in return and enfolding me into tight hug. "You made it? You made it to the callbacks?"

"I used all of those ideas you gave me and it worked, Bells," Jacob replied. "I also ran into a friend of yours, too. Edward Cullen? He noticed the influence."

"Yeah?" I asked. Jacob nodded, pulling me onto a couch in the conference room. "You remember my roommate, Rose?"

"Of course. Congratulations, Rose," Jacob said, smiling warmly.

"You, too," Rose said, sitting backwards on a chair. "When did you fly in?"

"I flew in about an hour ago. I was visiting my sister in Hawaii. She just had a baby with her husband. A little boy named Kapono," Jacob said, whipping out his phone to show us pictures of the most adorable little baby boy with chubby cheeks and the brightest blue eyes.

"He's cute," Rose cooed. "Kapono?"

"My sister, Rebecca, married a Samoan surfer. They live on the island of Maui. Rebecca works as a shopkeeper in Lahaina and her husband is a dancer for a local luau when he's not surfing," Jacob said. "He's a fire dancer."

"That's hot," Rose chortled.

"Do you know where we're staying?" I asked, rolling my eyes at my friend.

"The Ace Hotel in downtown Los Angeles," Jacob answered. "We're waiting for two more flights from Chicago and Atlanta and then we're going to the theater. They should be arriving in a half hour or so, if they're not delayed. At least, that's what Bob said."

"Bob?" Rose questioned.

"The guy with the sign," Jacob smirked.

We spent the next hour waiting for the two other flights to arrive. Supposedly, there was a storm in Chicago that delayed that flight. The plane from Atlanta arrived first with three dancers. There was a brother/sister Latin partnership, Jane and Alec Volturi and then a tap dancer, Jasper Whitlock. Jasper came and sat with us. He was a friendly fellow with an easy attitude and a lazy southern drawl. I liked him instantly. By the time the flight from Chicago arrived, Jacob, Rose, Jasper and I were fast friends, vowing to work together in the choreography round if we got that far in the callback process.

We all got into the various limos waiting for us to drive us to the hotel. A petite girl with long black hair was in our limo with a handsome man. She had a snooty expression on her face, appearing like she was better than us. Rose, the extrovert she was, introduced herself to the girl. "Hi! I'm Rose and I'm a hip hop dancer. You are?"

"I'm Alice and this is my partner, Julian," she said, taking out her phone and tapping out a text. She pursed her lips.

"What style of dance do you do?" Rose pressed, looking at Alice.

"Latin ballroom. Now, I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to win," Alice responded. She popped in her ear buds, effectively cutting off all communication with us. Her partner did the same.

Rose scoffed, moving to sit next to me. "Rude much?" she hissed.

"She's here to win," I snickered.

"And to make enemies," Jacob shrugged.

"I think she's cute," Jasper whispered. "A bit bitchy, but cute."

"Jasper, you deserve better," Rose said. Jasper nodded, turning back to Jake to continue their conversation. Forty-five minutes later, we arrived at the theater. Cameras were set up and we all clambered out of the limos, excited about the callbacks. We dropped off our bags and went into the theater, rushing the stage. Once we were all settled on the stage, Alistair, Carmen and all of the guest judges walked out. After them, the choreographers and their assistants came out as well. Edward was with the ballroom choreographer, a woman named Anya. Edward's eyes swept over the stage before landing on me. When he saw me, his face lit up in a beautiful smile. I returned it in kind causing Rose to poke me. I poked her back as Alistair walked onto the stage.

"Welcome, everyone and congratulations on making it this far," Alistair began. "There are 157 of you on this stage. By the time we are done, 137 of you will be going home and the top twenty dancers will begin their journey to become America's favorite dancer. Who will it be? It could be anyone. Now? We are going to start with individual solos – the initial 'dance for your life.' After each ten solos, we'll do a cut and then the next round of solos will begin. We'll be going in numerical order." He prattled off the first group of solos.

We settled into the auditorium, watching the dancers perform. On average, about four people per group of ten were eliminated from the callbacks. Julian, Alice's partner, was one of them. After five hours of watching the solos, a little less than half of the dancers were eliminated. Immediately after that solo round, Emmett McCarty and his assistant, a girl named Tabitha, taught us the first routine. It was a hip hop routine, filled with hard hitting moves and a lot of attitude.

Thankfully, I was in Rose's group for the dance. I took some hip hop classes, but it wasn't my strength. I preferred the lyrical lines of contemporary dance, not the hard hitting, aggressive style of hip hop. She helped me with the moves. We were in one of the first groups to perform and we both sailed through to the next round, which would begin early the next day. I was grateful for the time to recuperate. This was the most I had danced in years and my knee was stiff and sore.

We checked into the hotel after the hip hop round. Rose and I were rooming together. I was afraid that I would be stuck with another one of the female contestants. Alice, the bitchy Latin dancer, was in front of us when we checked in and she scowled at us, clutching her keycard in her hand. She was next door to us and rooming with another hip hop/crump dancer, a red head named Maggie. I felt sorry for Maggie since Alice was complaining about everything in the hotel, to the temperature of the lobby to the pillows to her roommate.

Alice was an interesting dichotomy. In front of the judges, she was sweet, submissive and eager. Behind closed doors, Alice was a raging, arrogant bitch on wheels with an ulterior motive. She was here to win and no one was going to stop her.

"Bella? Do you want some ice?" Rose asked as we settled into our double room. "I noticed you were favoring your knee."

"That would be great, Rose," I said, picking up a few pillows, stuffing them under my knee. She slipped out, carrying the ice bucket, leaving the door propped open. I was trying to calm down from the excitement of the day, but the nagging ache in my knee was preventing that. A quiet knock filled the room. "Come in?"

Edward poked his head around the corner, his brow furrowed. "Are you okay? Do you need a medic?" he asked, gesturing to my elevated knee.

"I'm fine, Edward. Today was the most I've done, dancing-wise, in a long time," I chuckled, sitting up. "I haven't even showered. All I want to do is take some Advil and ice this puppy."

"Do you need me to get some ice?" Edward asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"I've got it," Rose sang, walking in with a filled bucket and an irate Maggie. "Queen Bitch has commandeered the whole room next door. Even went so far as locking out Maggie while she was talking to her mom. Can she bunk with us?"

"Of course," I said, frowning at Maggie. "Do you have your stuff?"

"No," Maggie grumped. "Alice unpropped the door. All of my stuff, including my phone charger and bags, are in the hotel room. She won't open up the door."

"Alice?" Edward asked. "Alice Brandon?"

"Yeah. The tiny tyrant," Maggie snarled. "She looked at me like I was an insignificant gnat."

"Queen Bitch is putting it mildly," Edward said, giving Maggie a sympathetic look. "Let me see if she'll let me in. Technically, I'm on payroll. She has to play nice with me. Do you want to stay here?"

"I don't kick," Rose giggled, putting a baggie of ice on my knee. "This one snores."

"Shut up, Rosalie!" I hissed, hiding my face. "I do not snore!"

"Sure you don't," Rose said, waggling her brows.

"I'd appreciate it. Alice scares me, honestly. I'm afraid she'd smother me with a pillow," Maggie snickered.

"Come, Maggie. Let's get your stuff and I'll speak to Alice about her behavior," Edward said, guiding Maggie out into the hallway. I strained my ears to hear what was going on. I could the muffled knock of Edward's hand through the adjoining door. Alice answered and she was quite rude, until she saw who was at the door. The sickening, fake sweet voice filtered through the doorway and I could hear Maggie shuffling in the room. Five minutes later, Maggie and Edward were back in our room, with Maggie's bags. "Are you sure you don't want me to mention anything?"

"No, it's okay," Maggie said. "I'm out of there and with these two awesome ladies. Thank you!"

"What did Alice say?" Rose asked, her eyes wide, anxious for good gossip.

Edward smirked, closing the door and sitting on my bed. "She opened the door with a scowl on her face. However, when she saw these," he gestured to the credentials around his neck," she changed her tune. She apologized for _accidentally_ closing the door and making a big deal about helping Maggie unpack. I told her to save it. I know Alice. We used to dance in the same Latin circuit. She hasn't changed. She's just as manipulative and horrible as ever."

"Should you even be up here?" Maggie asked, curling up on Rose's bed. "You are working for the production."

"I'm just an assistant for this round," Edward explained. "Besides, I checked with my attorney and with Jenks, the production's attorney. I'm an All-Star and my opinion has no bearing on the competition. Previous All-Stars have commiserated with the prospective dancers."

"But you could mention what happened with Maggie and Alice?" Rose questioned. "Isn't that a bit hypocritical?"

"Nah. Alice needs a taste of her own medicine. She's got the judges snowed right now. They think she's all innocent. She's not," Edward said, leaning back, his body really close to mine. I could feel the heat of him and smell his cologne. "How were all of your flights?"

"Fine," Rose answered, sitting with her legs crossed. "I like sitting in first class. My meager, blue-collar roots would never allow me to do that. For my dad, going to the local Ponderosa was living large."

"Rose's dad works as a mechanic and her mom is a school counselor," I explained.

"I'm a daddy's girl. I'm going to school for mechanical engineering, but I want to earn more than minimum wage," Rose snickered. "But, I know they love me and support me in whatever I do."

"Me, too," Maggie beamed. "And my fiancé is super supportive, too. He was the one to really encourage me to audition in Chicago."

"You guys are lucky," I whispered, leaning my cheek on my good knee.

"We support you, Bella," Edward said, taking my hand and squeezing it gently. "So does your dad."

I smiled at him, trying to fight back tears. His thumb gently ran over my knuckles and he stared into my eyes with a tender and understanding expression. He kept holding my hand as Rose continued. "Bella, your mother is a hag and you are so strong. I love you and I will stay with you, support you for as long as we're friends," she said. "Now, I don't know about you, but I could eat an entire pizza myself. Who wants room service?"

We ordered dinner, enough to feed a third world country. Edward stayed with us, laughing and sitting close to me as I iced my knee. Around nine, our party broke up. Rose took a shower while Maggie slipped out of our room to talk to her fiancé. "Will you be okay? With your knee?" Edward murmured.

"I'll be fine," I said. "It's just sore. I'll wear a brace under my clothes."

"That's to be expected after the injury you had," Edward nodded. "You're lucky to not walk with a limp. A friend of mine had a similar injury and his dancing career was over. He couldn't recover and now he has a noticeable limp."

"My dad made sure I had the best doctors and best physical therapists. I also worked my ass off. I didn't want to just give up. I had worked too hard. Dancing was my dream. It _is_ my dream," I said, pulling my knees up to my chest and trying to keep my voice from wavering. "It was his undoing. He worked so many hours just to pay for my medical bills, physical therapy costs … I lost my focus for a long time because of my grief over the loss of my father and the abandonment and blame my mother placed on me, but I couldn't just walk away."

"Well, speaking from experience, if you're in pain, talk to the medics. They are there to help you," Edward said. "Don't try to muscle through it, Bella."

"Thanks for the advice," I smiled.

"Now, as much as I'd love to stay and hang out, I do have to go. I'm meeting with Anya to review the ballroom callback," Edward said. "Sleep well, pretty girl."

I blushed, hiding behind my hair. "You, too."

He picked up my hand, kissing the underside of my wrist before leaving me in the bedroom. I flopped back onto the bed, my heart stammering in my chest. Rose came out of the bathroom, her blonde hair braided over her shoulder and a smirk planted on her face. She was holding a towel around her body and her skin was slightly wet from her shower. "About time he left. I thought that I'd have to shield my eyes from the monkey loving you were probably going to get. That man has the _hots_ for you, Swan. He was making googly eyes at you all night and he never let go of your hand."

"Shut up, Rose," I said, rolling my eyes as I got up from the bed. My knee was still stiff, but better than before. "I'm going to shower. It's going to be a long day."

"The shower head is detachable," Rose snickered.

I flipped her off, grabbing my toiletry bag and pajamas. Rose was too much, but I loved her - despite her crude humor and brash comments. She made me smile and pulled me out of my head more times than I could count.

Though, the detachable shower head did have its appeal.

 _Hmmmm …_

xx SYTYCD xx

"Good morning, ladies and gentleman," Alistair smiled, holding his microphone. "We're in for a long day. I hope all of you got a good night's rest. The plan is to start with the Broadway round and then ballroom. I know that many of you are sore. Please, take care of your bodies. If something doesn't feel right, talk to a medic. Despite this being a competition, we don't want you to be injured to the point that you cannot perform. Carmen?"

"I agree, Alistair," Carmen said, sipping her coffee. "Also, make sure that you're doing more than just the steps the choreographer gave you. Tell the story. We're looking for dancers that can connect to the audience and relay what the choreographers are portraying. Sell it. Because, if you make to the show, you have to sell it to the audience to garner those votes. You are all beautiful dancers in your own genre and this is the most talented group we've had since we began this show. It's not easy making a decision on who to cut and who to keep, but it's that _it_ factor that will make or break you."

"Thank you, Carmen," Alistair nodded. "Now, go stretch out and be back here in ten minutes to begin learning the Broadway choreography with Tyce."

We walked back out into the adjoining foyer. I changed into my character shoes, adjusting my knee brace under my pants. I would have rather worn a skirt today, but with the need to wear the brace, I had to hide it. Jasper, Jacob and Demitri, another contemporary dancer, walked over to me. Rose and Maggie were stretching out as I was fussing with my shoes. Jasper gave me a smile. "Morning, Bella. The choreographer said that we needed to be partnered up for this round. There's an even amount of guys and girls …"

"And you're wondering if we'd partner with you?" Rose finished for him. She was dressed in a black skirt with a purple wrap top and nude character shoes. Her hair was curled and pinned into a low ponytail.

"Yeah," Jacob answered. "Based on height, we should be partners, Rose."

"Works for me, Jake. I know I won't get dropped," Rose snickered, taking Jacob's proffered arm. "I also know you won't feel up my ass."

"Unless it's required by the choreography," Jacob smirked. Maggie looked confused. Jacob chuckled, smiling at Maggie. "I'm gay. My partner, Seth, is a fashion designer, working for an up and coming line in Seattle."

"Oh," Maggie said, nodding in understanding to Jacob's explanation. "Do you want to dance with me?" she asked Demitri.

Demitri nodded, blushing furiously. He was shy, but an amazing dancer. "That would be great. What's your name?"

"Maggie," she replied, walking back to the stage with Demitri. Jacob and Rose followed, leaving me with Jasper.

"I guess we're partners," I said, releasing my hair from its bun. It tumbled down in smooth waves. We shook hands and he smiled warmly. "You're a tapper, right?"

"Yeah. I'm nervous about this round. I've done some shows but they were in high school," Jasper said, ambling toward the stage. "I got the lead because I was a guy who could sing and dance."

"Obviously, you're better than you give yourself credit for," I said. "You made it to the callbacks and through the hip hop round. Just have fun with it, Jasper."

"Jazzy!" squealed Queen Bitch, dancing toward him. She threw her arms around his neck, grinning almost maniacally. Her exuberant entrance pushed me onto the ground and my knee barked at me. "I need a partner for the Broadway dance. Please say that you'll dance with me?!"

"Alice," Jasper blushed, removing her arms from around his neck. "I've already got a partner. I'm dancing with Bella here. The girl you shoved out of the way?"

"Oh," Alice replied, scowling at me. "Sorry."

Jasper offered me a hand and I stood up, giving Alice a tight grin. "No big deal," I said, trying to keep my temper at bay. Queen Bitch was getting on my last nerve.

"Will you be my partner for the ballroom dance?" Alice asked, her eyes bright with anticipation. She managed to finagle herself between me and Jasper, ripping our hands apart. "I think we'd be _hot_ together, Jazzy."

"It's Jasper and if things work out, then sure. I'll be your partner for the ballroom dance if the judges don't put us into pairs," Jasper shrugged. He grabbed my arm and led me away from the bouncing she-beast as she waved at him longingly. Once we were on stage, he shot a look out to the darkened house. "Creeper. Alice is a freaking creeper."

"She seems to know you," I said, arching a brow.

"We were in the same group for the hip hop dance," Jasper shuddered. "She seemed okay. At first. Then, she started being all clingy as we practiced, constantly touching me and trying to get my attention. I mean, she's cute, if you like psychos. I'm afraid I'll find a boiled bunny outside of my hotel room. "

I snorted, biting back my guffaws as I watched her walk onto the stage with a hip hop dancer named Asaf. He wasn't very good at all and couldn't learn choreography. His only positive attribute was that he was physically attractive and strong. However, I never knew that having a six-pack was a prerequisite for being on the show. If that was the case, I'd be disqualified.

Tyce, one of the Broadway choreographers, walked up to the stage. He smiled and played for the music for his dance. It was from _On the Town._ It was a Broadway number with ballroom aspects and a lot opportunity for character development. In the next hour, Tyce put us through the paces, teaching us the choreography. Jasper was a competent partner, catching on quickly to the steps, but struggled with the lifts. All of his strength was in his legs, not his arms. I wasn't very heavy, but the lifts were challenging.

After going over the choreography, we were given an hour to rehearse all throughout the theater. Half of us stayed on the stage while the rest were in the foyer. Rose, Jacob, Jasper, and I were on the stage with Alice and Asaf. She was constantly trying to engage Jasper in a conversation, but Jasper continued to ignore her. She wouldn't take a hint. Just as Jasper was about to tell her off, Tyce called us back to the stage to run the dance once more before the Broadway callbacks were to begin. One final run through and we were all dismissed to the foyer. Alice was in the first group to go. When they were done, she came flying through the doors with an angry look on her face, mumbling under her breath. Asaf was behind her, his posture defeated. He walked over to his roommate, a hip hop dancer from North Dakota. Asaf was eliminated and Alice had to dance for her life.

Or so we overheard.

A few hours later, we were all safe and eating some lunch before heading back into the auditorium for the ballroom portion of the callbacks. Jasper had predicted that our partners would be chosen for us and his prediction came true. I was partnered with a Latin ballroom dancer from the New York auditions, Alec Volturi, while Jasper was with another tapper named Gabby. Alice had successfully danced for her life and was with Demitri, but she was still pissed at the prospect at not being with Jasper for this round.

Anya and Edward demonstrated the intricate and complicated samba. I was shaking with this part of the callback. I enjoyed watching Latin ballroom, but I couldn't be sexy like that - shaking my hips, rolling my body and becoming a sex goddess. Anya and Edward make it look effortless and there was so much chemistry between them. I knew it was a façade, but it still terrified me. Alec reassured me that we'd be fine. However, he suggested that I change into something more _provocative._ With a sigh, I slipped into the ladies room and changed into a black dress with rhinestones along the halter top bodice, with accents with the belt. I removed my knee brace and put on my ballroom shoes before I went back out to rehearse with Alec.

"I don't know if I can do this," I whispered to Alec as we waited to be called onto the stage.

"Bella, you have the steps down. You look fucking hot in that dress and Cullen is eyeing you like a steak," Alec snickered.

"What?" I squeaked.

Alec pointed to Edward, who was sitting on the judge's table, chatting with Anya and Carmen. Anya was sitting in on this round but Edward was smiling at me. His eyes were like green flames as they bore into me. It was like he knew what I looked like underneath my barely-there halter dress. I blushed, biting my lip as I shifted on my heels. Edward smirked, winking at me as he got off the stage once the first group of dancers got onto the stage. "Are you and Cullen a thing?"

"We're friends," I answered, elbowing him.

"Yeah, I look at my female friends like that," Alec teased. "He's an attractive guy and you're hot, too."

"I am not," I scoffed.

"Bella, I'm telling you that all of the straight guys want you. Myself included," Alec said, arching a brow.

"Stop it," I said, my nerves returning anew. "I'm not all that …" My cheeks flamed and I stepped away, waving my hand in front of my face.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Alec apologized. "Besides, I can tell that you're into Edward as much as he's into you. And I know that the contract for All Stars has changed. There are no stipulations about dating each other."

"He's also a choreographer, Alec. We can't pursue anything," I said. "We just have to settle for friendship."

"With a fire burning like that? Mark my words, Bella. I know that the two of you will get together. I've known him for a couple of years, competing against him in the Latin ballroom circuit. He's been with a bevy of beauties as dance partners and he's never _once_ looked at any of them like he looked at you," Alec said.

Alistair called up our group and my nerves had come back. The conversation about Edward and his supposed feelings for me made me anxious in a different way. Not to mention, my panties were slightly damp when I saw how intense his gaze was toward me. Alec led me onto the stage and we stood in the center of it. _Oh, crap. All eyes are going to be on us. I think I'm going to puke._

"Breathe, Bella," Alec murmured. "Pretend I'm Edward."

I snorted and turned in Alec's arms. The opening triangle rhythm of "Magalehna" by Sergio Mendes filled the auditorium and our samba began. Alec was an amazing partner, showcasing my best assets and selling our performance. His energy fueled mine and I eagerly followed his lead, moving my feet at breakneck speed and slithering my body sexily, much to surprise. With a flourish, I was dipped and the cut of the song was over. I was panting heavily, as were all of the contestants on the stage. The judges were discussing, pointing to our pictures on the line up on the table.

"Alec and Bella, step forward," Carmen said, her face impassive. She arched a brow over her reading glasses before whipping them off. "WHOO HOO! You two are in first class on the Hot Tamale Train!" She screamed, pumping her arm as she waved us off the stage.

We scrambled off the stage. Alec hugged me before he darted off to find his sister, Jane, who had performed in the first group of contestants. I slipped off my shoes, walking to the foyer to put my knee brace back on. As I was rummaging around in my bag, Edward smoothly sat down in front of me. His eyes were still on fire, simmering in the halogen lighting. "That was fucking amazing, Bella," he whispered. "Granted, I wish I was the one up there dancing with you and not Alec Volturi."

"Maybe one day you will," I smirked, taking out my water bottle and popping a few ibuprofen.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just really, really sore," I answered. "Dancing in heels is not good for the knee." Edward looked down at my left leg, frowning at the angry red scar that started just below my thigh to the top of my shin. I tugged on my skirt of my dress to hide it.

"Does the scar hurt?" he asked.

"The scar, not so much. The bones and muscles underneath, yes," I shrugged, pulling on a jacket. I had sweated on stage and now, in the foyer of the theater, I was cold. I looked up at him and his expression was soft, but filled with concern. "What's going on between us, Edward?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, his ears reddening.

"I mean that look you gave me before I went on stage to dance the samba with Alec," I said. "Holding my hand last night."

He sighed, running his hand through his hair and giving me a sheepish grin. "I'm not going to lie. I'm very attracted to you, Bella. You're absolutely gorgeous, but what makes you sexier is your sweet smile and your intellect. Plus, the devotion you have for your dad, the loyalty to your friends and your talent?"

"But, the show," I said, gesturing to the theater. "There's got to be some sort of rule saying we can't commiserate."

"They changed the rules of engagement," Edward snickered. "With us being dancers, it's an intimate experience and there's bound to be feelings. With so many couples getting together, breaking the rules, they changed them. The only people who cannot commiserate with the contestants are Alistair, Carmen, any of the guest judges and Chloe. Most choreographers will choose not to since they are in relationships and some of the All-Stars as well. As long as our relationships with the contestants can't interfere with our jobs, we can cultivate whatever relationship we see fit."

"And what's that relationship that you see with us?" I pressed.

"Whatever you're willing to give me," Edward said, his face a brilliant red. "If it's friendship, then I'll take it. If it's more, I'm willing to see where it goes."

"I'm attracted to you, too, Edward," I whispered, giving him a tentative grin. "But, I don't know if I'm ready for anything other than friendship. Especially now. These past few weeks have been a roller coaster of emotions with the auditions, me dancing again and being here. Am I saying that I don't want to pursue something _more?_ No, but … I don't know."

"Bella, I get it," he said, taking my hand into his two large ones. "Look, I'm willing to wait. If friendship is all you're willing to give, then I'll gladly be your friend. If you want more, I know that we'd make a great couple."

"You don't hate me?" I asked, looking up at him. "You could have any one of these girls."

"I could, but they're not you," he chuckled, smiling crookedly. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you that you were absolutely mesmerizing on the stage, pretty girl. And be prepared for a long night tonight."

"Choreography round?" I smirked.

"You didn't hear it from me. Take a nap if you can," he said, kissing my wrist and getting up. As he walked away, he turned, his eyes aflame. "I can't wait until _we_ can dance together, Bella."

"Me neither," I breathed. He smiled crookedly, ducking back into the auditorium. I changed into my pants and went upstairs, curling up on a couch. I set my alarm for an hour and dozed off for a brief nap, hoping to rejuvenate myself for the long night for the choreography round.

In that round, the remaining contestants were put into groups of four or five, given a piece of music and had to work collaboratively to choreograph the cut of music. Sometimes, the groups just gelled and it came together easily. From what I remember, Edward's group was in that situation. Edward and Peter were in the same group, choreographing their piece in an hour and receiving high praise from the judges. Then, there were other groups that just didn't mesh. Bickering, fighting, not being able to agree on the movements and it would ALL fall apart when they performed on stage. I prayed for a positive experience and not one where we would spend the whole night working only to go into the choreography round without any sleep.

When I woke up from my nap, I saw that I wasn't alone. A few other dancers were camped out in the lounge that I had commandeered. One of the producers came over and told us that we were needed on stage for the next round of dances. I got up, popped a piece of gum and went downstairs. On stage, I sat down next to Rose, Jasper, Maggie and Jacob. Alice squirmed her way in between Jacob and Jasper, threading her arm through Jasper's. She gave him a grin, putting her head on his shoulder. Jasper looked over her head to me, mouthing 'help me!'

Alistair explained that up next was the choreography round. The people we were sitting with were to be our groups. _Crap. Alice is with us._ Carmen solidified it by gesturing to the five of us. Alice squealed, hugging Jasper tightly. After Alistair and Carmen finished explaining the expectations, Carmen held out a box of CDs. On the apron of the stage were fifteen boom boxes. In groups, we picked a CD and grabbed a boom box, spreading out in the theater and the adjoining ballroom of the hotel.

"I wonder what we got," Jasper asked, sitting next to Rose, who was shooting daggers at Alice. She was just as pissed off as me that she wheedled her way into our group.

"I hope it's not hip hop," Alice shuddered. "The music is crap."

"Hey, don't be dissing my genre of dance, Alice," Rose snapped.

"That explains so much," Alice sneered.

"Enough bickering," I growled. "Shut up and listen." I put the CD into the player and pressed play. The hard-driving beat of Björk's "Earth Intruders" washed over us. I smiled, thinking of all we could do. It had a strong bass line and unique sound. It would lend itself to a very quirky jazz piece.

"What the fuck can we do with that?" Alice asked, scoffing and crossing her arms over her chest. "What genre is that?"

"Jazz or contemporary," I said, standing up and keeping the song on repeat. I stood up, moving to the music, trying to get the vocabulary of the song. The movements had to be earthy, heavy and deliberate. The song dictated it.

"Who made you the leader of our group?" Alice snipped.

"I don't see you coming up with anything, Alice," I countered, putting my hands on my hips. "If you have any ideas, please share them. If you're going to bitch and complain, then deal with it."

"You are such a bitch," Alice snarled.

"She's a kitten compared to me," Rose snapped. "I'm the bitch."

"Okay, okay. Let's calm down," Jacob said. "Bella's ideas are good, so far. Why don't we see where they take us? If anyone has anything to add, jump in."

Alice, thankfully, kept her mouth shut and we got about half of the dance choreographed by the time we broke for some dinner. However, because the movements were so heavy-footed, my knee was bothering me. I refused to let anyone see that I was weak. Rose was aware. She saw the pain in my eyes, but Jasper, Jacob or Alice were blissfully ignorant.

After dinner, Alice decided to throw a bitch fit, complaining about everything we'd created. She was saying that the movements didn't match the music. She wanted to change everything that I came up with for the dance. However, her voice was the minority. Rose, Jacob and Jasper felt that what was done was fine. We committed to it, spending almost four hours creating the movements for the first forty-five seconds of the dance. Alice begrudgingly agreed to keep what we started, but was adamant to come up with the rest of the dance.

It sucked, honestly.

Alice was not a choreographer. She used her Latin moves and it wasn't appropriate for the dance I'd created. Rose, at around two in the morning, finally spoke up and when the cameras moved away from our group. "Alice, this is a joke. It doesn't mesh well with the first half of the song. Where does cha-cha footwork fit into this whole theme? It doesn't match the music!"

"And like you could do better, little miss crumper!" Alice snarled. "How is grabbing your crotch and making ugly faces appropriate?"

"I know I can't do better but Bella and Jacob can. What they both came up with for the first part of the song is amazing! Why don't we let them finish up the dance so we can some sort of rest before coming back down here at o'dark thirty!" Rose sneered. "I refuse to be sent home because you are so _insistent_ on finishing this dance." Rose held up her hands. "I need to … I'll be back. I'm going for a smoke. Try to talk some sense into her. If you don't, our dreams of being on this show are fucking done!"

Rose slipped on some shoes and grabbed her emergency stash of cigarettes, stomping out of the hallway. Rose didn't smoke much – only when she was completely hammered or pissed off as hell.

"Do you all feel this way?" Alice asked, huffing indignantly.

"Rose has a point, Alice," Jasper said quietly. "It's like to separate dances, no connection between the two. I think we should let Jacob and Bella finish choreographing the dance. It's in their genre."

"Fine," Alice said, her eyes narrowing in anger. "It's your funeral. I think that everything that was created is amateurish drivel. It's crap."

I closed my eyes, taking a breath so I wouldn't punch Alice in the face. With one more deep breath, I turned to my group. "Let's run the piece up to the point where Jacob and I stopped," I said wearily. I pressed play and we reviewed the first half of the song, marking it so we weren't pushing ourselves too far. Twenty minutes later, Rose came back as Jacob and I were discussing a lift. Alice wanted to be lifted, but she was taller than me and a little bigger. Jacob and Jasper felt more comfortable lifting me. However, Alice threw another bitch fit, getting her away while I did some split leap in front of them. I was hesitant about doing that since I was going to land on my bad leg, but I hid it.

By three in the morning, the dance was choreographed and we all dragged our sore and exhausted bodies up to our hotel rooms. We crashed in our room, not even taking off our sweaty, nasty dance clothes.

When the alarm went off at seven, I hopped in the shower and quickly got dressed. We decided to coordinate our clothes. The women were wearing white tops and black bottoms while the men were wearing all black. I pinned my hair up in a messy bun, applying my makeup. Pulling on some loose pants over my dance shorts, I swiped my bag and went down to the ballroom with Rose. We ate a quick breakfast before going to the stage to a few run-throughs.

Alice was already there with Jacob and Jasper. Jacob was losing his cool, glowering at Alice. When I got closer, I understood why. "The women decided on white, Alice. Not red!"

"I didn't have a white top," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "It doesn't look bad."

"It looks like you're trying to stand out," Rose snapped, searching through bag. "Here, Bells. I have a red shirt that you can borrow. Let's go change so Queen Bitch can get her fucking way." I caught the red halter top, seeing that it was going to be a crop top on me. We darted into the bathroom and changed. Rose's shirt was too short and I couldn't wear a bra. My nipples were quite visible underneath the thin fabric. "Damn, Bells. You've got a rocking bod. Why don't you show it off?"

"Because I feel naked," I said, crossing my arms over my stomach.

"Whatever," Rose snorted, tossing me some red lipstick. "You look hot. And take down your hair. I think the dance will more effective if all of us let our hair hang loose." She shook out her curls, clipping it half up and half down. I wrinkled my nose, knowing that my hair was dirty from the night before but followed suit. With one final look in the mirror, we went out to the stage and Alice scowled at Rose and me. Our red shirts were more revealing than hers, thus taking the attention _away_ from her.

 _Serves you right, bitch._

We did our final rehearsal, tightening up a few spots in the dance and eventually settled into the seats. Alistair took to his platform with his microphone. "Good morning, everyone," he said, smiling amiably. "I got a great night's sleep. Who's with me?"

We all groaned in response.

"I can imagine how tired you are. But, the end is in sight. This morning, we are going to see your creations. After a break, we'll do the contemporary round and one more dance for your life for everyone," Alistair explained. "If you make it to the final dance for your life and you're not cut, you are to remain until we decide who will be in our top twenty." He pulled out piece of paper, presumably from a producer who had all of our groups on it. "Up first will be Maggie, Nahuel, Jeremy, Demitri and Jessica."

Group by group, they went up and performed. Some groups were amazing, like the first one that was called up. Maggie's group had some sort of hip hop music and did some amazing things, drawing on all of the dancers talents, but giving it a hip hop spin. Other groups floundered and were cut from the competition, either in their entirety or individuals who were weak links within in the groups.

Our group was last. We went up to the stage, huddling around the microphone.

"I heard that your group had some problems early this morning. What happened?" Alistair asked.

Rose gave me a sidelong glance. "There was a difference in opinion in where the choreography was going. However, we resolved it and are anxious to show you what we've come up with," I answered diplomatically. Alice coughed, but I saw her roll her eyes, smiling sweetly when she turned back forward.

"Well, by all means. Wow us," Alistair chuckled.

I nodded and we ran to center stage, huddled in the middle. Jacob and Jasper were in the back with Alice and Rose on either side of me. I was in the center since I was the shortest. We put our heads down and waited for the music to begin. Once the music started, sounding like marching feet, I started the movement by crouching down. Alice and Rose did the same followed by Jacob and Jasper. We all looked up, glaring animalistically at the judges moving our heads in different directions and completing various gruesome arm stylings. By the time Björk did her first swell in the music, we broke away and moved to our next formation.

Our movements were explosive, deep and heavy. At the climax of the piece, Jacob, Jasper and Rose swept Alice up into a lift where she was on her back and kicking her leg up to her chest. I did a split leap in the front, landing harshly on my bad knee. I bit back tears for the rest of the performance until we hit our final pose.

The house exploded in cheers and we broke character, running to the microphone. The panel of judges didn't even say anything. They all just stood up, applauding and smiling. Jesse, one of the guest judges, he told us to get off the stage and that we were safe. We jogged off the stage, but I could feel my knee barking. I was limping, hiding behind Jacob as we went back to our seats. I was trying to disguise my discomfort, but Alice noticed it.

"Awwwww, did you land too hard?" she asked with fake sincerity. She hugged me, hissing in my ear. "It's because you're a fat ass."

"And you're a bitch," I countered, pulling out of her embrace, sitting in between Jacob and Jasper. There was no spot for her. She scowled, stomping to sit behind us and growling indignantly. I let out a breath, massaging my knee and trying not to cry as Alistair explained the next few steps in the competition.

I barely paid attention. I was more focused on the excruciating pain in my knee. I'd gotten this far. I wanted this more than anything. I couldn't let my injury stop it. I just couldn't.

 **A/N: So, we're almost through with callbacks. We have the contemporary round of choreography and the final dance for your life before the top twenty dancers are revealed. And who here hates Alice? I had every intention of making her a bad guy in this one. Her true colors are starting to come out, but the judges are not seeing it. It only comes out behind the camera.**

 **Anyhow, I've created a blog for the story. You can find the link in my profile. On there you will find songs and video inspiration for the dances. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79.**

 _ **Songs Listed in this Chapter:**_

" **On the Town," from the Broadway production,** _ **On the Town  
**_ **"Magalehna," by Sergio Mendes  
"Earth Intruders" by Björk**

 **Videos of these songs are on my SYTYCD Blog under the Musical Inspiration Tab. I'd appreciate some loving! Hugs to you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show,** _ **So You Think You Can Dance?**_ **I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **So, we're almost through with callbacks. We have the contemporary round of choreography and the final dance for your life before the top twenty dancers are revealed. And who here hates Alice? I had every intention of making her a bad guy in this one. Her true colors are starting to come out, but the judges are not seeing it. It only comes out behind the camera.**

 **Chapter Six: The Green Mile**

 **BPOV**

"Bella, you should see the medic," Rose hissed. We were seated in the house after we'd learned the contemporary choreography by Travis. I was in the first group that went up for our time to dance the contemporary piece. It was flowy, romantic and ethereal, matching the music, 'A River Flows in You' by Yiruma. I'd been deemed safe by the judges and I was trying to stretch out my knee before the final solos. "It's swollen and you've got a huge bruise."

"I'm fine, Rose," I barked back, but I knew she was right. "All I have to do is get through the last round of dancing and then I can rehab it at school until we begin filming. Almost six full weeks!"

"At least wear your brace, Bells," Rose pleaded. "Remember what Alistair and what _Edward_ said. If he knew that you were pushing yourself, he'd rip you a new one, Isabella Marie Swan!"

One of the producers shushed us and we apologized. I reached into my bag, pulling out my brace and a pair of long, black yoga pants. I tugged on my brace along with the pants, pulling my hair back into a messy bun. I couldn't wait to get into the shower and scour all of the grime off my body. The production promised that if we did make it to the Green Mile, we'd be treated to a morning at the spa, along with professionally done makeup and hair. I was just anxious to have a full body massage. The other stuff was slim pickings.

The judges were downright lethal in this last round of choreography. Favorites were cut to pieces and eliminated. One guy, Jeremy, I thought he would win it all but he was downright clumsy in the contemporary round. The judges tore him up, dismissing him from the competition. I was lucky. I was with several contemporary and jazz dancers and I easily caught on to the choreography. I, personally, got rave reviews.

Alice did not.

It was a little bit childish, but I felt somewhat vindicated that the judges gave her such harsh critiques. They didn't eliminate her, but they did say that her spot was in jeopardy if she didn't show the wow in her final solo. She smiled, thanking the judges for the second chance, running off the stage. Her eyes were filled with tears, but I couldn't bring it in my heart to feel sorry for her. She should have been eliminated based on her performance.

After the final group had finished their dance, Alistair called all of us back into the auditorium. "We're so close to the end," he said. "I want to let you all know that we're proud of you and so excited at the talent in this room. Now, if you can see, we've got fifty-two dancers left. For the final dance for your life, your final solos, there will be no comments from us. You'll either be asked to stay to participate in the Green Mile or asked to leave, heading home. This is toughest cut. You're so close and yet so far. Regardless of what happens, we're proud of you and you should be proud of yourselves. Now, we're going to go in reverse numerical order. Up first will be Jasper Whitlock."

He ran up the stairs, doing the most dynamic a cappella tap dance. The rhythms he created with his feet were so intricate, but he made it look so easy. When he was done, he smiled and waited for the judge's final decision. And there was no surprise when he was sent through. An hour into the final dance round, five dancers had been eliminated. Rose was up next, with me immediately following her. Rose decided to use a slower, more lyrical hip hop song to show her versatility. It was an older song, "No Air" by Chris Brown and Jordin Sparks. Her movements were beautiful, hard hitting and perfect.

Alistair and the rest of the judges left her hanging after she performed. Rose shifted nervously as they debated her future. Carmen smiled and gave her a thumb's up. Rose clutched her chest as she ran off the stage. She hugged me as I ran onto the stage. In the wings, I saw Edward. He smiled at me, pressing his hand to his chest. I nodded, acknowledging him and took my opening pose. Alistair barked out for the music to start. One of my favorite songs, "Everything" by Lifehouse filled the house. I poured all of my pain, happiness and dreams into this final performance. I gave my all, spinning, jumping and moving on the stage with ease.

The music stopped and I ran to the front of the stage. The judges were discussing my future. Alistair beamed as he said that I was safe. I clapped, thanking him and the rest of the judges. I ran off the stage, picking up my bag and darting out of the auditorium. Now that the callbacks were done, my body and its exhaustion hit me as I got into the lobby. The pain in my knee was throbbing and I was ready to just sleep for days. Yawning, I went up to my room. Inside, I saw that Rose was already snoring, along with Maggie. I clambered into bed, hugging my pillow. However, there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Nooooo!" I whined. I looked over to Rose and Maggie. They were _not_ getting up. I dragged my tired and battered body, peaking through the peep hole. Edward was standing on the other side. Okay, I'd open the door for him. Unlocking the door, I opened it, leaving the latch flipped down so I could get back in. "Edward?"

He swept me into his arms, crushing me with his embrace. "Congratulations, pretty girl," he cooed, spinning me around. I giggled, burying my nose into his shoulder. He put me down and I stumbled, grimacing when I put weight on my left leg. "Shit. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"You didn't hurt me. I'm just a little sore from all of the dancing," I said, giving him an appreciative smile. He arched a brow. "Did you see the choreography round?"

"I was talking to my family and seeing some friends of mine," he replied.

"Well, there was a split leap and I landed on my bad knee," I said. He went to go into the suite. "We can't! Rose and Maggie are in there. Cutting some serious zzzz's. Which sounds pretty fucking awesome, if you ask me."

"I'll let you sleep for as long as you want, pretty girl. Let me just help you with your knee?" He tugged on my hand.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"My suite."

"Let me grab my key so I can lock the door," I said, hobbling into my room and grabbing my key. I wrote a quick note to Rose, in case she woke up, but it was unlikely she would since she slept like the dead. Edward offered me his arm and helped me to his suite, which was up two floors from mine. Unlike us, he had his own suite with a huge king-sized bed. _Hmmmm, bed._ Edward lifted me up, depositing me on the center of his fluffy white comforter. He stuffed a few of the pillows underneath my leg and gently pushed me onto the remaining pillows behind my head. "What are you doing?"

"What you should have done after you fell, Bella," he chided gently, emptying out the ice bucket. "Get comfortable, pretty girl. I'll be back."

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble?" I asked.

"I promise!" he sang as he left me alone his suite. I collapsed on the bed, staring at the industrial-looking ceiling. Edward came back a few moments later with a plastic baggie filled with ice and some saran wrap. "I ran into a medic, explaining that I had injured myself. He gave me the necessary supplies."

I nodded as he placed the baggie of ice on my knee, wrapping it to my body with the saran wrap. "Thank you," I murmured.

"You're welcome. Now, do you want Tylenol, Advil or Aleve?" he asked.

"You're asking like you know all too well the wonders of being injured," I snickered.

"During the tour, I pulled my calf muscle and I survived with Motrin since it had a muscle relaxant in it," he said. "Which one, pretty girl?"

"Advil," I answered. "Tylenol doesn't do anything and I can't take Aleve unless I eat. I don't want to eat. I want to sleep," I moaned, sounding like a whiny, overtired child.

"And you will, Bella," Edward said, handing me a bottle of water and two tablets. I took them, placing the water bottle on the nightstand. "Just close your eyes and conk out."

"I can't sleep here," I sputtered.

"Bella, please? I promise to not ravage you in your sleep," he chuckled. I smacked his arm. "Would you rather be in your suite with the snoring sisters and Alice bitching to high heaven or up here, on a nice king-sized bed where you would enjoy peace and quiet?"

"You've got me there," I said. "But, I can't stay here. A nap and only a nap, Edward."

"Deal," he smirked. He picked up a book and lay down next to me. I should have told him to go sit on the couch, but he smelled so good and was being so nice. I could take a nap on his bed, but _no more_! My eyes drifted closed and within a few moments, I was down for the count.

It was the best sleep I'd gotten.

Ever.

When I woke up, I was curled up on something warm, but solid. I snuggled closer to whatever I was resting on, but felt something around my shoulders tighten and a sigh. My eyes flew open and I saw that I was drooling on Edward's chest, in his arms! _Holy crap!_ I tried to pull away, but Edward's arms held me flush to his body. "Don't move, pretty girl."

"We slept too long," I hissed, looking at the clock. "And I shouldn't be using you as a pillow, Edward Cullen!"

"Why not?" he asked, opening his eyes and running a hand through his sleep-ravaged hair. Some of it flopped in front of his eyes and I brushed it away. _What are you doing, Swan?_ He smiled sweetly at me. "Thank you. My hair has a mind of its own at times."

"That it does," I giggled nervously. "Seriously, though. I should be down in my room with my roommates! It's …" I looked at the clock, narrowing my eyes, "… almost seven! I thought you'd let me sleep an hour and then bring me back to my room."

"Well, I started reading and I dozed off," he chuckled, his arms still around my body. "Naps are amazing things, Ms. Swan. It's been too long since I've enjoyed a mid-afternoon snooze. Plus, having a gorgeous woman in my arms on top of that? Extra bonus!"

I blushed, putting my cheek on his chest. I never truly felt beautiful. Especially after my accident and my father's death, my mom took great pleasure in pointing out my flaws. My self-esteem, at the moment, kind of sucked. The only thing I was confident in was my dancing. But with my injury, that confidence is waning. I sighed, "Thank you for taking care of me and for giving me time to sleep, but I should go back to my own room. Rose is probably getting worried, or worse, celebrating that I'm finally getting some."

"Well, we technically did _sleep_ together," Edward quipped. "She doesn't have to know that clothes remained on and that we physically slept. She could take at face value, believing that I put my Latin moves to good use."

"She's jealous of your hip action," I giggled. "Most women are."

"Shakira has _nothing_ on me," he smiled, kissing my forehead.

"That's what Rose said," I snickered, sitting up and stretching my tired body. "I'm going to head back to my suite and soak in the tub. My muscles need it."

"Take advantage of the spa treatments, too. After the callbacks, I spent almost an hour and half on the masseuse's table getting knots worked out," Edward said, putting on his shoes. "But, ice your knee before you go to bed and take some more medication, too." I nodded, slipping on my flip flops. He offered me his hand, threading our fingers together and walking me back to my suite. "Good luck tomorrow, Bella. I'm heading home tomorrow morning, but send me a text to let me know if you made it."

"What if I have to sign a NDA?" I asked.

"I work for them. They'll probably tell me, but I'd rather hear it from you," he said, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. Rose opened the door, her smile knowing and raunchy. Edward smirked at her. "I can't wait to repeat what happened today, Bella." He picked up my hand, kissing my wrist. "Sleep well, pretty girl. I know I will."

"Hmmm," I replied, leaning against the doorway as he sauntered away. Just before he got on the elevator, he winked at me. "Excuse me, Rose. I got all hot and sweaty up in Edward's room. I need to take a shower." I glided past her and picked up some sleepwear and my toiletry bag.

"Shut up. You didn't!" she squealed. "You slept with him? How was it? Where his hips everything you dreamed of?"

"And more," I sang. " _And I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie. And I'm starting to feel it's right; All the attraction, the tension; Don't you see baby, this is perfection_." Rose's mouth gaped open, as did Maggie's. I hummed the Shakira song, rolling my hips as I closed the door.

 _Game. Set. Match._

xx SYTYCD xx

Despite taking almost a four hour long nap, I crashed as soon as I was done with my bath. I barely could keep my eyes opened as I nibbled on the pizza that was left over in our room. Maggie and Rose were cackling, saying that Edward had fucked me to oblivion. I just smiled coyly, crawling into bed and ignoring them.

Edward didn't seem like the type of man who would _fuck_ a woman. He'd make slow, sensual love to her.

At least, that's what my brain was telling me. Who knows? Maybe Edward was like my previous lovers, selfish and not all that great.

 _Who are you kidding?_

The next morning, those of us who survived the final round of dance for your life were treated to an amazing breakfast buffet before going to the spa to get our pampering. I signed up for a massage, manicure and pedicure. Rose got the whole she-bang, including a full body wax. She encouraged me to do the same, teasing me that Edward probably got flossed when he went down on me. I smacked her, glaring at her. She was crude, rude and unrefined. Now, I'd led her to believe that Edward and I had done something, but it was all smoke and dagger. She blurted that out as we were signing up for our treatments. I ignored her until she apologized for crossing that line. I explained to her that I was a private person and the woman who was arranging our beauty treatments did _not_ need to hear that tidbit of information. Rose apologized again, giving me some space since I was still pissed at her.

After my massage and my body was the consistency of jelly, I got my manicure and pedicure. Another stylist curled my hair, pinning it up in a half up-do. A makeup artist put some subtly smoky makeup and led me to a room filled with clothes. I picked something that looked like me. The dress was white with black and red flowers on it. I chose a pair of t-strapped pumps and simple, understated jewelry. Once I was dressed, I was led to a back rehearsal room in the theater. The remaining dancers were seated in the thirty-five chairs. Fifteen of us were going to be eliminated and twenty would continue on to being on the show.

I sat next to Jacob, Jasper, Maggie and a still-quiet Rosalie. Alice finagled a spot next to Jasper, hanging on him. Jasper was definitely uncomfortable with her affections, but his requests for her stop fell on deaf ears. Chloe was randomly calling various people to interview them prior to their announcement of either being eliminated or asked to stay and be a part of the top twenty dancers. I was antsy, afraid that all that I did wasn't enough.

"Bells, you okay?" Jacob asked, taking my hand.

"Just nervous," I answered, giving my friend a brief smile. "I'm doing this for me, but in a small way – okay, not so small – for my dad. I don't want to let him down."

"Your dad must be so proud of you, Bella," Jacob smiled. "Regardless of what happens, be proud of what you did."

"I am proud, but I wish he could be here to see it, Jake," I sighed, leaning my cheek against his beefy shoulder.

"He is watching you, Bella. Charlie loved you with everything he had and he knew how much dancing meant to you. He's with you, always," Jacob murmured, hugging me to his side.

"Cheating on your boyfriend, Bella?" Alice asked snidely.

"What the hell are you talking about, Alice?" I snapped.

"You're awfully chummy with Jacob," she smirked. "What would _Edward_ say?"

"Edward wouldn't say a damned thing," Jacob growled back. "He knows I'm gay. I'm in a committed relationship with a wonderful man. Bella and I are just friends. I love her, but as a sister. What crawled up your coochie and died?"

"Psssh," Alice huffed at him.

"You need to stop poking your nose where it doesn't belong, Alice," Jacob snapped. She got up and sat next to another Latin dancer, Tia. Chloe called Jacob, smiling brightly. He shook his head, getting up. "Wish me luck, Bells. And don't kill Alice, as much as you'd like to."

"I'll try to restrain myself," I quipped, hugging him. He smiled at Chloe and they disappeared out of the rehearsal space to the room where the interviews were being held. Rose sat next me, giving me an apologetic look. "I forgive you, Rose. Only because we _slept_ together. We didn't do anything other than snore."

"Oooh, you are sneaky, Isabella," she snickered. "So, you don't know how those hips worked." I snorted, shaking my head. "Damn. But, I have no doubt that you will know if those hips are as amazing as I believe. Now, how do you think we'll do? Are we going to make it?"

"I don't know. I felt that we both did well, dancing strongly and working well with almost all of the people here in the callbacks, save for the Queen Bitch," I shrugged.

"No one got along with Queen Bitch except for Tia and Tyler. It's because they speak the same language. However, at least Tia and Tyler were personable, unlike Alice," Rose spat. "I actually like Tia. I'd consider her a friend, really."

"I just can't believe that she has the judges snowed, completely oblivious to her behavior, Rose," I said. "Can't they see the video clips of her snotty, bratty behavior?"

"Every one of these reality shows has a villain. Perhaps, they see something in Alice that could be portrayed as such," Rose shrugged. "If there's no drama, who is going to watch?"

"Good point."

Jacob burst through the doors, beaming excitedly. We all stood up, anxious to hear the news. Jacob did a backflip, throwing his arms above his head. "I made it!" he yelled. Rose and I ran to him, hugging him tightly. He gathered us in his arms, lifting both Rose and me easily. "I can't believe that I'm in the top twenty, Bells!" he kissed my cheek, tears building in his eyes. "I wouldn't be here you if it weren't for you!"

"You would be," I said, wiping a tear away. Chloe broke up our celebration, calling another dancer. A producer gestured to Jake, calling him to have an interview. "I'm proud of you, Jacob." He hugged me again, following the producer to another room.

One by one, dancers were called to walk down the long pathway to their future. Rose, Jasper, Jacob and Maggie had made it into the top twenty. There were six of us left – Alice, Demitri, Alec Volturi, Michael Wells, Jorie and myself. Out of the six of us, four were going to be in the top twenty and two were going home. I prayed that Alice was the one going home. Jorie was a beautiful jazz dancer, whose dance style was similar to mine. Yes, she was going to be competition for me, if I made it to the top twenty. Who knows if I'm even one of the top twenty dancers?

"Alice, you're next," Chloe said. Alice slinked to the door, shooting all of us a snide look before leaving.

I crossed my legs, twisting the ring around my finger. "She's something else," Jorie said. "You know that she's in and that it's going to be one of us."

"Well, crap," I snorted. "I was hoping that we'd both get in and she was kicked to the curb."

"You're not the only one. She was in my contemporary group and she was mean," Jorie growled. "Kept calling me fat and uncoordinated."

"That's a load of shit. You're like two pounds and one of the most graceful dancers here, Jorie," I argued.

"This coming from one of the most elegant dancers I'd ever seen, Bella," Jorie chuckled.

"She's right, Bells," Alec said, flipping through a magazine. He'd adopted the nickname since he was rooming with Jacob. "And you know how to adapt your dancing to whatever you're doing. That samba we danced was _hot_. Cullen was drooling over you."

"He was not drooling, Alec," I chided. "And we're just friends."

"Well, if you're not interested in him, perhaps we could go out," Alec retorted, waggling his brows and gesturing to the two of us.

"We're just friends, too, Alec," I laughed.

"I'm still holding out hope, Bella. You're gorgeous, as am I," Alec smirked.

"Try not to break your arm by patting your own back, Alec," I giggled. Chloe came back in, smiling. "Who's next?"

"Alec, you're up," she replied.

"Where's Alice?" Jorie asked.

"Being interviewed," Chloe answered, holding the door open for Alec. He left, shooting me a wink. I rolled my eyes, laughing at his antics. Jorie and I spoke with Michael and Demitri. Twenty minutes later, Michael and Demitri were called in front of the panel of judges.

Jorie and I made a promise to keep in touch, regardless of whoever made it to the Top Twenty. Ten minutes after Michael and Demitri were called into the respective interview rooms, Jorie and I followed Chloe. Jorie went into the first room and I went in the second. Chloe followed me. A producer put on a microphone, placing the battery pack next to my leg.

"You made it to this final step, Bella," Chloe smiled. "How does it feel?"

"Surreal, honestly," I blushed. "Coming back from some a huge injury, I never thought I'd be able to walk normally, let alone dance. Being here, waiting to find out if I made it to the Top Twenty was never in my wildest dreams."

"And you're shocked?" Chloe snickered. I shrugged a little before nodding. "You're a gorgeous dancer, Bella."

"Thank you," I blushed. "I still think that I'm a hugely clumsy teenager. I could barely walk on a straight, flat surface, but being able to dance … I felt like I could fly. You know?"

"Not really. There's a reason why I'm hosting. I can't dance to save my life. I also have no sense of rhythm," Chloe laughed. "If you make it to the top twenty, how far do you want to go?"

"Ideally, as far as I can. It's a miracle that I got this far," I smiled. "One of my best friends has made it to the Top Twenty and I can't wait to share this with her."

"Now, there was some concern that you were injured during the choreography round," Chloe said.

"I did tweak my knee, but with some ice and rest, I recovered quickly," I answered, arching a brow. "I'll always be susceptible to being reinjured, but my doctors have told me what I can do if I do hurt myself. Plus, Rose, is a nag and will tell me when I push myself too far."

"One last question before you find out your fate," Chloe said. "Who is one choreographer that you are excited to work with if you do make the show?"

"I've already done it. Travis's contemporary choreography was amazing. I'd love to work one-on-one with him. Oh! And Sonya, too! Her choreography is quirky and unique," I beamed, my heart fluttering at the prospect of working with either one of them.

"Perhaps, if luck would have it, you will get a chance to work with them," Chloe said. With a nod, the camera stopped and the microphone was hooked onto my bra. Jorie was waiting for me outside and we walked backstage. Threading our fingers together, we slowly made our way down the long hallway, backlit with blue lighting and various pictures of previous dancers who had won the competition.

After we left the hallway, we were at the rear of the stage. The judges were lit at the edge of the stage. We started walking and the spotlights illuminated our pathway to the judge's table. We stopped and waited with bated breath for the final decision from the judges.

"You both look well-rested," Alistair smiled. "Did you enjoy the spa treatments?"

"Very much," I answered. "The massage I had did wonders for my sore muscles."

"Definitely," Jorie nodded. "Thank you for that."

"You're quite welcome. You all worked you asses off," Carmen snickered. "You deserved a little pampering, especially if you got _this_ far."

"So, I bet both of you are anxious to know who made it to the Top Twenty," Alistair said, putting on his glasses. "You both are beautiful, elegant and graceful dancers. With each style, you took to it and made it your own. Jorie, your hip hop dance was mesmerizing and Bella, you may have a future as a Latin ballroom dancer with your samba. However, one task put one of you over the top. This was not an easy decision. If it were possible, we would ask both of you to stay, but we have the top _twenty_ dancers. Not the top twenty-one."

Jorie took my hand and we smiled at each other.

"After a long deliberation and review of the tapes from the auditions and callbacks, we've decided that Bella will round out the top twenty. It was the choreography round that solidified our decision. The dance you created for your group was amazing. Jacob, Jasper and Rose all hailed your praises," Alistair beamed. "Jorie, you are a beautiful dancer and you should be proud of what you've accomplished here. I certainly hope that you come back next year."

"I got this close, I definitely plan on it," Jorie said. "Thank you!" She hugged me, congratulating me before walking back down the lit walkway.

"Congratulations, Bella," Carmen said, getting up from her seat. She walked to me and hugged me tightly. "You will go far in this competition. There is something about you that the audience will adore."

"I agree," Alistair murmured, hugging me as well. "I can't wait to see what you are able to do with all of the different choreographers."

"Thank you for this opportunity," I said. "It means more to me than words can express."

"We need you to sign a non-disclosure agreement. No one can know that you made it to the top twenty until after this episode has aired," Alistair explained. "You can discuss this with you cast mates and with members of the production team." He led me to an office, where I signed the NDA and met up with the rest of my fellow cast mates. We took some pictures, celebrating our status as being a part of the top twenty. After the pictures were taken, we went back to the hotel and had a party in one of the smaller ballrooms. It was nice to let loose and celebrate.

After the party, I took out my cell phone and texted Edward. He was a part of the production team. My text was short and sweet.

 _I made it! ~ Bella_

His response was exuberant. _Was there any doubt? I'm so proud of you, pretty girl. I can't wait to dance with you. To hold you in my arms again. Congrats! ~ Edward_

Oh, he was good.

xx SYTYCD xx

We arrived back in Seattle and we had to go back to reality. Classes were dull compared to the callbacks in Los Angeles. It was a struggle for me to keep my mind focused on my classwork when my dreams were starting to come true. The only wrinkle in those dreams was my knee. I saw my doctor upon my return and he said that I caused some minor damage to the meniscus. I had to go back to physical therapy in order to get it back to normal. Thankfully, I had six weeks before we had to fly back to Los Angeles, which meant that I had six weeks to rehab my knee as much as I could.

A couple of weeks after the callbacks, I was getting ready to head to physical therapy. Swiping my keys, I opened the door to my apartment and saw my mother's pinched face. "Isabella," she sneered.

"Mother," I replied. "To what do I deserve this honor of you coming to visit me? Coming to remind me what a horrible, useless daughter I am? Blaming me for Dad's death? Belittling my every move?"

"I got a bill from Dr. Baber," she snapped, tossing a piece of paper at me. "I tried calling you, but you never answered."

"I've been kind of busy, Mother. We're wrapping up the semester," I said, trying to skirt past her. "Plus, I've got an appointment."

"Physical therapy?" she growled. "Why are you seeing Dr. Baber and going to physical therapy, Isabella?"

"Because I slipped and fell a couple of weeks ago, Mother," I hissed. "My knee was tweaked and the health center told me to see my doctor. Besides, I'm paying for my own medical bills. I don't know why you got that."

"Then, why am I getting them?" she asked, opening up the bill that had fluttered to the floor. "This is too much, Isabella! An MRI? X-Rays? Physical therapy?"

"I'm so glad that you are concerned about my physical well-being, Mother. Now, I do have to go. I have an appointment before I have class this evening," I said, pinching my nose. I squeezed past her. She grabbed my arm. "Mom! That hurts!"

"You're fucking dancing again," she hissed.

"So what if I am? It's not like I'm competing or performing. I missed it," I growled. "I've got to go. Please. Leave."

Renee gave me a glare, releasing my arm and stomping out of my apartment. I waited a few moments before I went down to the parking garage and driving to ATI Physical Therapy. I spent the next hour and half working on strengthening my knee. When I was done, I went to one of the on-campus restaurants before heading to my night class. I could barely pay attention. I was pissed off at my mother's rude behavior and her snide comments about me dancing.

She had no right to give me shit. None!

During the break of my class, my cell phone rang. It was Edward. We talked on the phone almost daily. He always found ways to make me smile, even when I was feeling my worst. I definitely needed to talk to him today. I sat down, answering his call. "Hello?"

"Hey, pretty girl," he cooed. "How was your session today?"

"The session was fine, but I had a run-in with my wonderful maternal unit," I spat.

"What happened, Bella?" he asked. "Do I need to come out there and kick some ass?"

"Tempting, but no thank you," I sighed. "She's giving me shit about going to the doctor for my knee and bellyaching about the costs. She doesn't pay my bills anymore. I do, but the doctor sent my bill to my mother's address."

"Isn't that a breach of some HIPAA law or something?" Edward asked.

"Probably. I'll make a phone call tomorrow," I said, crossing my legs. "On top of that, my mom …"

"What, pretty girl?" Edward asked, his voice filled with concern.

"She snidely asked if I was dancing again. Dance is the only thing that makes me happy. I went to college only because it got my mom off my back. But, being a teacher is not my dream. Dance is! Performing in front of an audience is," I said, frowning. "She's just so hateful. She sucks out the joy from everything. She never supported me in my dancing endeavors and she blamed me for my father's death. It wasn't my fault, but she insisted that it was because of me that my father was killed. I … _ugh!_ "

"Deep breaths, Bella," Edward said soothingly. "It was not your fault that your father was killed. He was just in the wrong place in the wrong time."

"Because of me," I muttered, wiping angry tears from my cheeks. "He was working overtime because he had to pay my medical bills!"

"Bella, it wasn't your fault. Don't let your mother convince you otherwise," Edward murmured. "It sounds like your mother is jealous of your talent and of your relationship with your father."

"Oh, I know she is," I snorted derisively. "I was closer to him than anyone else. My mom and I tolerated each other, barely. She wanted the closeness that my father and I shared. I think we were so close because we were so much alike. My mother is the complete opposite of me and my father. She liked things _just so_ , never wavering from her path. My dad and I were very flexible. It was kind of ironic since my dad was the chief of police in Forks. If anyone should be a stickler for rules, it should be him. However, he followed the rules at work and bent them outside of his job."

"I would have loved to meet your father, pretty girl," Edward said. "He sounded like an amazing man."

"He was. I miss him so much," I sniffled. "I want to win this for my dad, Edward. I want to go all of the way. I want to rub my mother's nose in it and finally, _finally_ be able to live out my dream."

"And I'll support you, every step of the way, Bella. As will Rosalie, Jacob, Jasper and the judges. I spoke with Alistair and he is truly impressed with your technique and talent," Edward said, the smile in his voice evident. "I'm so sorry that your mom gave you such a hard time today. Though, I would definitely contact your doctor's office about the breach in confidentiality."

"I will," I said. "I'll do that tomorrow. For now, though, I have to head back to class. Authentic assessments are the last thing I want to think about right now, but I'm struggling with this class."

"If you want to talk after your class, please don't hesitate to call me, Bella," he said. "I'll always be here for you, pretty girl."

"I appreciate it, Edward. You have _no_ idea how much hearing your voice has helped this shitty day," I said. "Thank you so much."

"I'd do anything for you, Bella. All you have to do is ask," he said.

We ended our phone call and I went back to class. I didn't want to be there. The only thing I knew for certain was that I was not going to let my mother stand in the way of my dreams. With the support of my friends, I was going to fulfill my dreams.

My father's dreams for me.

I was not going to let him die in vain. On top of that, I think my father sent me Edward to be my confidante and cheerleader.

But, did I want him to be more?

 _Hell. Yes._

 **A/N: So, Bella made it into the Top Twenty. Below is the list of the Top Twenty Dancers along with their genres of dance. Up next will be the cast moving into the Top Twenty mansion and the first performances of the cast. Check out the dance inspiration tab for video clips of several featured dances. Leave me some lovin!**

 **WOMEN** **  
** _ **Alice Brandon (Latin)  
Rosalie Hale (Hip Hop)  
Angela Weber (Ballet)  
Jessica Stanley (Jazz)  
Kate McGovern (Contemporary)  
Bella Swan (Contemporary)  
Jane Volturi (Latin)  
Chelsea Brill (Latin)  
Tia Senna (Latin)  
Maggie McAllister (Crump/Hip Hop) **_

**MEN  
** _ **Jacob Black (Contemporary)  
**_ _ **Jasper Whitlock (Tap)  
**_ ** _Ben Cheney (Hip Hop)  
Mike Newton (Jazz)  
Tyler Crowley (Latin)  
Garrett Gregory (Contemporary)_  
 _Alec Volturi (Latin)  
Felix Lester (Hip Hop)  
Demitri Chesterton (Contemporary)  
Nahuel Garza (Hip Hop)  
_**

 _ **Songs Listed in this Chapter:**_

" **A River Flows In You" by Yiruma, Cello and Piano Orchestral Version  
"No Air" by Chris Brown and Jordin Sparks  
"Everything" by Lifehouse  
"Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira**

 **Videos of these songs are on my SYTYCD Blog under the Musical Inspiration Tab. I'd appreciate some loving! Hugs to you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show,** _ **So You Think You Can Dance?**_ **I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **Now, I'm doing something that I normally** _ **don't**_ **do, having multiple POVs in one chapter. I have done it other stories, but during situations where it was like the climax or the epilogue, because it's not something that I like to do. I will be sticking with Edward and Bella. However, when I was planning out this chapter, and the subsequent chapters, the story would mainly revolve around Bella. As much as I like to focus on her character, I do want to make sure I include Edward in the mix. Soooooo, I could have done two shorter chapters or combine them into one longer chapter. I'd figure you'd like longer chapters with a combination of EPOV/BPOV.**

 **You're welcome. *Snorts***

 **On that note … onto the story.**

 **Chapter Seven: Hip, Hip, Chin, Chin – The Rhythm Section**

 **BPOV**

"Bella, did you tell the post office to forward your mail to the 'Top Twenty Mansion'?" Rose asked as she struggled to close her suitcase. "And the power? Telephone? Oooh, what about the newspaper."

"Yes, Rose … and we don't get the paper, you goof," I said from my room, zipping my bags and dropping them off into the foyer of our shared apartment. I walked to her bedroom, laughing at what I saw. She was trying to zip up her luggage while sitting on top of it. "Did you do the same?"

"I'm not that blonde, Bells," she snickered. "I need your help." I walked into her bedroom. She was sitting on her bag, bouncing on it and trying to zipper it closed. She was not doing too well. "Put your skinny ass on here. Maybe your ninety pounds will help my bag close."

"I weigh more than ninety pounds, you bitch," I snorted, sitting next to her. My weight did help close the bag. She kissed my temple, slobbering all over my face. "Gross, Rose."

"Sorry," she said, removing her teeth whitening tray and walking across the hall to her bathroom. She was rinsing it out as she talked. "I want to make sure my pearly whites are white and not yellow. How do they look?" She came back in, giving me a freaky, wide smile.

"Fine," I answered. "Are you almost ready to go? The limo is going to be here in twenty minutes."

"That was the last bag," Rose replied, wrinkling her nose. "Do you think I should pack another bag? I don't know if I have enough clothes."

"Rose, you brought your entire freaking closet. I think you have enough clothes," I deadpanned. "And I think they have laundry facility in the 'Top Twenty Mansion'." Rose gave me the finger, checking her bedroom once more. I made sure I had everything in my carryon before I settled onto the couch. My cell phone vibrated on the arm of the couch. It was a text from Edward. I picked up the phone, dialing his number. I wanted to hear his velvety voice.

It was so fucking sexy.

"Pretty girl!" he sang. "Are you in Los Angeles yet?"

"Not yet. The limo is on the way to pick Rose and me up from our apartment," I answered. "Are you in LA?"

"I moved into my apartment this weekend. I thought the mansion that we stayed in was gorgeous. This apartment is well-furnished and with high-end touches. The production is paying for it, plus my salary for choreographing and being an All-Star. It also has a pool and I've got use of a sweet ride," he chuckled.

"What kind of car?" I asked.

"A silver Volvo S60. I always thought that Volvos were an old fuddy-duddy car, but this car is sleek and sexy," he murmured. "You'll have to check it out. I'd love to give you a ride."

"That sounds awesome. Perhaps take a ride down the Pacific Coast Highway?" I smiled.

"It's a date, pretty girl," Edward cooed, the grin evident in his voice. It made my heart flutter to hear the smooth, dulcet tones of his baritone voice and knowing that he only spoke to me this way. At least, I'd hoped.

Shaking my head, I asked, "So, what can I expect once I get to the house?"

"You'll be assigned a room," Edward explained.

"Will I get to room with Rose?" I asked.

"Probably not. They want to encourage outside relationships, friendships between the cast. I was set up with Peter during callbacks and by the grace of God, we were roommates in the house until he was eliminated," Edward said. "Though, once he moved out, I slept much better without Peter's snoring."

"Snoring?" I giggled.

"I love Peter. He's one of my dearest friends, but he had the foulest habits. He snores at night, reeks after performances and his feet smell awful," Edward guffawed. "But, Embry, Lauren's boyfriend, his roommate, Quil, never showered and smoked in the room. Quil was eliminated the second week and Embry was more than happy once he was gone. Embry asked to move in with Tucker, a fastidious contemporary dancer, just to get out of that funky room."

"That's gross! It was a similar story that encouraged Rose to move out of the dorms. But, unwashed girl is infinitely worse than unwashed male," I shuddered.

"I beg to differ, Bella," Edward argued.

"Bells! The limo is calling up to the apartment," Rose yelled.

"I've got to go, Edward. My limo is here. I'll call you when I arrive. I can't wait to see you again," I breathed.

"Me, neither, pretty girl," Edward murmured. "Safe flight."

I said goodbye and met Rose in the foyer. A large man was standing in there, dressed in a black suit. He bowed. "Ms. Swan, it's a pleasure," he said in a deep, resonant voice. "My name is Liam and I'll be driving you the airport. Are these all of the bags?"

"Can I bring more?" Rose snickered, gesturing to her three large cases.

"Probably not, Ms. Hale," Liam retorted dryly. "I'll bring these down to the car and come back for the remaining bags." He expertly arranged the bags, slinging our carryon bags over his shoulder. With a smile, he left us. I went around the apartment, making sure everything was turned off. When I was happy with the state of the apartment, I picked up my purse and laptop bag. Rose was tapping on her phone, texting Jacob, who was flying out to Los Angeles on our flight. Jacob's boyfriend, Seth, was driving him to SeaTac.

"You ready, bitch?" Rose asked, putting her sunglasses in her hair.

"Yeah. I'm anxious to get settled into the house and start rehearsals," I said.

"Do you think they'll let us be roommates?" Rose asked.

"Unlikely," I answered, remembered Edward's reasoning.

"I hope I'm not stuck with Queen Bitch. I think I'd break my ankles just to get out of the competition and to run away from her," Rosalie snickered.

"Oh, crap. Yes!" I moaned. "I'd hate to hear her complain, moan and bitch twenty-four, seven! Because you know, that's all she'd do." Rose nodded in agreement, her nose wrinkled.

The limo pulled up to the terminal. Liam helped us unload our bags and we checked our luggage at curbside. Rose was charged up the ass because of her extra bags. She made a face, pursing her lips, but paid the fees. We went into the first class lounge, running into Jacob. He was excited about being on the show, but sad that he would be separated from his boyfriend. Seth, Jacob's boyfriend, promised to come to as many tapings as he could, supporting Jacob's dancing. I tried to hide my sadness, knowing that Jacob would have family and loved ones supporting him. Even Rose's family would be there for her even though they were financially strapped, but the wanted to be there for their daughter. I wouldn't have anyone in the audience. My mom would _never_ come to a taping.

Not that I'd want her there anyway.

"What's with the scowl, Isabella Marie?" Rose asked, flipping through her magazine.

"Nothing. I'm fine," I shrugged. "I'm going to pick up some magazines and some coffee." I didn't wait for her to respond. I got up and walked to a nearby Seattle's Best. I ordered a cup of medium roast. Walking away from the shop, I stood in front of a window and watched the planes take off and land. I didn't hear Jacob approach me.

"I know what you're thinking, Bella," Jacob said quietly.

"What's that?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. I took a sip of my coffee, unsuccessfully keeping the overwhelming sadness and emptiness at bay.

"That you're alone. You're not," Jacob murmured.

"I'm excited about being a part of the show, but it's so fucking bittersweet," I hissed, a tear slipping down my cheek. "You have Seth and your family. Rose has hers. Who do I have? Nobody!"

"You have us, Bells," Jacob said, enfolding me in a hug. "You have Edward Cullen. That man adores you."

"You and Rose and Edward are amazing, but I don't have my dad," I whispered, gripping Jacob's shirt. "All I want is him." Jacob didn't say anything. He just held me, swaying us gently in the crowded terminal. Our flight was called and we went to board. Jacob held my hand, silently supporting me as I tried to pull myself together. Rose was frowning, sad that I was upset. By the time we landed in Los Angeles, I'd calmed down. The screwdriver I'd had on the flight helped.

After we picked up our luggage, we got into the waiting Hummer limo, driving to a massive estate in the Hollywood Hills. The mansion was huge, easily dwarfing the house I grew up in. At least ten of my childhood homes could fit inside of it. Alistair and one of the directors, Nigel, were waiting inside of the house. I could hear talking, so I assumed that other people had arrived, getting settled in their rooms.

"Welcome, everyone," Alistair said with his posh, English accent. "I hope you had a safe flight."

"I could get used to first class," Rose snickered.

"It's nice to be able to stretch out," Jacob nodded. "Flying coach is not pleasant for someone as tall as me."

"And you, Bella?" Alistair asked.

"It was great. Thank you for arranging this for all of us. I can't wait to get started," I smiled. I was anxious to start dancing. And to sleep. I was starting to get a hangover from my screwdriver. I didn't drink all that much.

"Well, rehearsals for the group number will begin tomorrow morning. Today, you need to get settled into your rooms. We have a few more people arriving, but almost everyone is here," Alistair said. He handed us envelopes. "Inside are your room assignments along with the itinerary for the first week, first show. Tomorrow morning will be the group rehearsal with Tyce and then tomorrow afternoon, you'll meet your partners. The day following, you'll spend the morning at a photo shoot for the website and being fitted for costumes. In the afternoon, you'll have another group rehearsal and time to practice with your partners."

"This is going to be a random, probably stupid question, but what about food?" Jacob asked, arching a brow.

"Oh, there's food in the fridge now, but you will be responsible for buying and preparing your own meals. Saturdays are usually shopping days for the cast," Alistair chuckled. "And it's not a stupid question. Now, there are tax forms in there that you need to fill out so we can pay you. You are working for us. Welcome to the show."

We took our envelopes. It had our names and room assignments on them. As Edward said, I was not with Rose. She was in the teal bedroom while I was assigned to the bohemian bedroom. Lugging our bags up to our rooms, I was happy that Rose was across the hall from me. She was rooming with Angela. My roommate hadn't arrived yet.

The room was different than the entire house. The house was sleek, contemporary and colorful. Nigel, the director, explained that the mansion belonged to Alistair. He had purchased it after his singing competition took off, making him a gazillionaire. He never stayed there, using it for the competitors for _So You Think You Can Dance_ and the singing competition. It was redesigned for each show. Alistair lived in a smaller home in Brentwood or in a manor in London.

My bedroom had an exposed brick wall with two full-sized, four poster beds. The bedding was simple and white with a colorful red scarf behind the bed. The huge window was covered with various colored sheers and the room was filled with eclectic and unique trinkets. Next to each bed were desks that were quite distressed, with oiled bronzed lighting fixtures hanging over them. It was perfect, really. I smiled and went to unpack my belongings in one of the dressers, hanging up my dressier clothes in the closet. Once I finished unpacking, I went to the shared bathroom. It was a Jack-and-Jill bathroom. It was purple with dark, eggplant walls. There were four small cabinets along the wall nearest the shower and bathtub. Jane walked in, along with Jessica, from the other bedroom.

"Bella!" Jane smiled, hugging me. "When did you get here?"

"I just arrived," I replied, hugging her in return. "We're sharing a bathroom?"

"Yep. We're just waiting for our last roommate," Jessica nodded, giving me a hug. "We don't know who it is."

"I hope it's not Alice," Jane sneered. "I ran into her in Chicago before flying out here and she was bad mouthing all of us. Especially, you, Bella. She says that you're a judge's favorite. The words she used to describe you were not all that pleasant."

"Well, she can build a bridge and get over it," I snorted. "Can't the judges see that she's an epic bitch?"

"I assume so," Jessica shrugged, hopping up on the counter. "But, we're here to dance and not make friends. Outwardly, she's sweet and that's probably what the audience will see."

"It is what it is," Jane sighed, leaning against the door jamb.

"Did you guys stake claim to one of these?" I asked.

"Mine's the one closest to the shower and Jessica's is the one right next to it," Jane answered. I nodded, starting to put my toiletries into the third one, next to Jessica's. "Who do you think you're going to be partnered up with?"

"I'd better not be partnered with my brother," Jane snickered. "I love him, but I want to dance with other dancers. You know?"

"I wouldn't mind dancing with your brother. He's hot," Jessica purred.

"Ewww!" Jane squealed, bouncing on her toes. "That's just fucking gross. He's my brother. He's not hot. He's … yuck! He used to give me wedgies and … and … and UGH! I just threw up in my mouth a little bit."

I giggled. "Your brother is a flirt."

"He is that," Jane shrugged. "But, gross, Jessica. That's just gross." Jessica waved her hand dismissively.

"Are you guys have an orgy in here?" Rose asked, coming in and sitting down on the toilet.

"Something like that," I shrugged. "Are you settled?"

"I packed too much shit," she said.

"I could have told you that, ya dork," I teased. "How's Angela?"

"She's good. Talking to her family," Rose nodded. "I like your bathroom better than mine. This is pretty swanky. Maybe I'll take a shit in here! Do you mind?"

"Okay, that's disgusting," Jane laughed, dancing out of the bathroom. As she left, _my_ roommate for the duration walked in.

"Hello, ladies," sang Alice.

 _Fuck. Me._

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

"Dude, this is one sweet apartment," said Emmett as he walked around my rental digs. "It almost makes me wish that I could live in another city so I could get a rental like this."

"Your apartment is in the same complex, douche," I snickered, drinking some water.

"But it's a studio. This is a freaking penthouse," Emmett laughed. "And you got some sweet furniture and everything!" He downed his own water, tossing the bottle into the garbage. He walked to the fridge, grabbing another one and whistling lowly. Shaking his head, he wandered to the living room. "Have you started working on your choreography for your dances?"

"I've got ideas. The partner dance is for the 'Great Dances in the Movies.' I was assigned the mambo from _Dirty Dancing._ That's mostly done since it's going to be with one of the top ten dancers. I'm the All-Star dancing with the dancer. The group dance, I have the basics, but that hasn't been assigned. I can't really do much since I don't know how many dancers I'm choreographing for. You know?" I shrugged. "Alistair is going to tell me later today. The dancers are having their first rehearsal with Tyce as we speak. It's a Broadway number from the musical, _The Wiz._ "

"Do you have an idea about what you're going to do for the group number?" Emmett asked.

"Probably some party salsa with a little cha-cha added," I shrugged. "It's going to hot and spicy."

"What do you think about the top twenty? Are you pleased with the judge's decision for the cast?"

"There are a few that I would have let go, but I'm pleased, for the most part," I said, sitting down on the couch and putting my feet up on the cocktail table. I smiled, knowing that Bella was here. We'd texted briefly last night. She was bunking with Alice and Alice had a bitch fit, claiming that Bella took _her_ side of the room. She stood her ground and told Alice to stick it, dealing with whatever side she had. I felt bad for my girl. Why she was in the room with the she-beast was beyond me?

I just prayed that Alice didn't find a way to exploit and manipulate Bella. She saw weakness and was all about bringing people down. She wanted nothing more than to win, the costs to the people involved be damned.

"Are you daydreaming about your dream girl?" Emmett teased, waggling his brows.

"Shut up," I chuckled, but my face blushing a brilliant red. _Busted._

"What? Peter told me about her and I saw pictures from the audition episodes. Isabella Swan is fucking hot!" Emmett said.

"She's not merely hot. She's gorgeous. An angel sent to me on earth," I breathed. _My angel._ "I hope that if she makes it to the top ten, that I'm her All-Star."

"I bet you do," Emmett said, arching a brow. "Are you going to pursue something with her?"

"I want to. I really do," I sighed. "She's everything I'd ever hoped for in a woman, Em. Smart, sexy, beautiful, compassionate …"

"But?"

"But, she's hesitant to start something. She's still grieving her father and you and I both know the stressors of being a part of the show," I snorted. "We barely have time to breathe, let alone have a relationship."

"Eddie, she has the hots for you. I can guarantee that," Emmett smirked.

"You're full of shit," I sniped, tossing a pillow at him.

"No, I'm not. I took a dump when I came over," he snickered. "I may have clogged the toilet."

I narrowed my eyes, disgusted at Emmett. He was worse that Peter with his foul, repulsive habits. "Don't make me throttle you with my heels," I growled.

"I'm shaking in my Nikes," Emmett laughed, wiggling his fingers. "Seriously, though. Bella is attracted to you. Why would she keep talking to you? Because of your witty repartee? She likes you and your weird ass hair and infatuation with heels. Oh! And don't forget, you did sleep with her."

"We took a fucking nap, Emmett," I moaned, throwing my arm over my face. "A nap! She rolled over and snuggled against my side. I watched her sleep for a few moments and I ended up drifting off, too." Only after I ran my fingers through her silky brown curls, breathing her in. She smelled like warm vanilla sugar and a hint of raspberry. It was a decadent fragrance, making my mouth water and my dick harden. My pervy mind wished our clothes would disappear and that I could feel her alabaster skin pressed against me.

 _Down, boy._

"You wanted to bone her," Emmett deadpanned, thrusting his hips erratically.

 _Ugh, really, Emmett?_ "You're an idiot," I groaned. My cell phone rang from its charger in the kitchen. I walked over, picking it up. "Hello?"

"Edward!" came the accented voice of Alistair. "I was wondering if you were available to come to the studio to talk? We can discuss your group number and you can meet the rest of the cast. They're wrapping up their first rehearsal with Tyce before breaking for lunch and then meeting their partners."

"Sure thing. I'd like to know how many people I'm choreographing for," I chuckled.

"Excellent," Alistair said. "Meet me at the office below the studios, okay?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Alistair," I smiled.

We hung up and I kicked out Emmett. He said that he had to leave anyway, driving to the studios so he could meet up with his dancers for his first piece of the competition. He was choreographing a hip hop routine for Jane Volturi and Michael Newton. We drove separately since his meeting would probably take longer than mine, in theory. Arriving at the office building, Emmett went to the studio and I walked to Alistair's office. "Edward! Come in! Come in," he sang. "Close the door."

"How did rehearsal go?" I asked.

"Good. This season is going to be great, but I can already pick out the weak links," he snickered. "And the winner, too."

"Care to let me in on the secret?"

He just smiled coyly. "I think I can say, with utmost certainty, who you'll be paired up when you join the cast as an All-Star. I think you'll be pleased," Alistair said, nodding. "But, again, that's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Cheeky old man," I snorted. "Now, what's the deal with the piece I'm choreographing? When is it happening?"

"You'll choreograph the top fourteen," Nigel said, looking at his calendar. "Plus, you know that you're going to choreograph one of the Hollywood Movie dances, too."

"That's almost done," I smiled. "Now, knowing how many dancers I have to work with, I can begin working on the dance for the top fourteen." I got up, smoothing down my shirt. Alistair handed me an envelope, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "What's this?"

"You didn't get it from me," he chortled. "Open it in the car." I furrowed my brows, walking down to my car. I sat inside the envelope, ignoring my vibrating cell phone. I was anxious to find out the information inside. Opening up the envelope, I smiled eagerly when I saw the contents.

This was the best news.

Ever.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

I had finished my lunch and was waiting to go into the studio. I was assigned to studio number six, which was fitting since the number six was my lucky number. I was wearing a skirt and a tight purple tank top with my Latin shoes on my feet. During lunch, we were told what style of dancing we'd be doing, but not who our partners were. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and saw Tyler Crowley standing on the other side. He beamed, rushing over to me and giving me a tight hug. "I'm so glad I'm with you," he gushed.

"Me, too," I smiled, rubbing his back. "Do you know what we're doing?"

"Some sort of ballroom dance, obviously," he replied. "I don't know if it's Latin or traditional."

Tyler was one of the Latin ballroom dancers. He had auditioned in Los Angeles, getting sent straight through to the callbacks. His partner, Maureen, was not and had to dance in the choreography round. She was strong as a Latin dancer, but struggled with the dance steps that Edward and Irina had come up with for the callback. She didn't make it to the Los Angeles callbacks. She was heartbroken and decided to quit dance, leaving Tyler without a partner once he completed the competition.

The other door opened on the far side of the room and Anya and Edward walked in. My eyes widened slightly when I saw him. "Good afternoon," Anya purred, her Russian accent making her sound exotic, matching her almond shaped eyes, tanned skin and mahogany curls. "I'm so happy to meet you. I'm Anya and this is my assistant and dear, dear friend, Edward. My partner, Pasha, is back in St. Petersburg with his mother. She had a heart attack and he had to leave. Edward stepped in, last minute, to help teach you the samba I've prepared for you. I hope you like it." Anya blushed, her face flaming. "I'm kind of nervous since I'm the first female Latin choreographer. Anyway, this dance is about flirting and foreplay."

Now, it was my turn to blush. _Foreplay?_

Shaking her head, she walked over to the sound system, attaching her iPod. A producer walked over to the sound system. Anya thanked her, walking to the center of the room. Edward stood opposite of her, smirking. With a subtle nod of the head, the music filled the room and she began dancing, moving her feet intricately, looking at Edward enticingly. I knew it was all an act, but I was jealous of her slinky movements. Her hands were gliding along Edward's body as they circled each other.

The dance was epitome of visual foreplay, teasing and sexual tension. I was nervous since I didn't have a sexual bone in my body. I didn't know how to roll my body like Anya. Plus, she was touching and flirting with _my_ Edward.

 _Was he mine? Where did that come from?_

"Are you freaking out?" Tyler asked, breaking my reverie.

"A little," I whispered. "I can't move like that."

 _Nice lie, Swan. You're obsessing over some Latin seductress pawing at your man and you're lying about not being able to move like a snake or trip over my own feet as I moved them in those intricate, difficult patterns in heels._

"You'll be fine," Tyler said, nudging me with his shoulder.

The music stopped and Anya stepped away from Edward. She smiled at him, thanking him sweetly and batting her eyes at him. I growled lowly, but I had no right to be so jealous. He wasn't mine. We were friends and only friends. Shaking my head, I turned my attention to her, as she stood in front of us. "So, let's get to work. Okay?"

Anya was a patient and proficient teacher. It also helped that Tyler was a Latin dancer. With a combination of Anya's teaching, Tyler's dancing and Edward's help, we spent an hour learning the choreography and another hour practicing with them. We took a break after that. I was sitting on the floor, massaging my feet. I was more comfortable dancing barefoot or in jazz shoes. Heels were the bane of my existence.

They suck, really.

"Here," Edward said, handing me some water. "You need to stay hydrated." He sat down next to me, running his hand through his slightly sweaty hair. "How are you doing, angel?"

 _Angel? I do like that better than pretty girl. Though, he's the angel._ "Cursing my shoes," I snorted, gulping down the water. "But, I'm enjoying this so far. Tyce is a hoot."

"He is," Edward chuckled. "During our season, one of our dancers had to bow out of the group dance he choreographed and he stepped in. I got the honor of dancing with the esteemed Tyce Diorio. Not many people can say that." He took my foot and began massaging my arch.

 _Fuck me sideways. That feels so good._

"I thought you weren't helping out until later. I mean, I know that Pasha had to leave unexpectedly …" I trailed off.

"I was about to drive back to my apartment after a meeting with Alistair when I got a text from Anya," Edward said. "I had come to speak to Alistair about the group routine I'm choreographing. Anya told me about Pasha's mother and I came back. She taught me the dance while you guys were eating lunch."

"Wait, you just learned that?" I squeaked, pulling my foot back and sitting cross legged. "It took me two hours to feel somewhat comfortable with the movements and you … damn!"

"It's in my style, angel," he laughed. "The way you feel is how I felt when I had to do contemporary or hip hop. The movements felt foreign, contrived. Now, how are you handling the cameras?" He tugged on my other leg, massaging my other foot.

"I don't even think that they're there," I shrugged. "I mean, I know that they are, but I want to focus on dancing."

"You're quite playful with them. I like seeing you laugh," Edward said, his ears pinking up as he smiled crookedly. "It makes your nose wrinkle and your eyes just shine. You're so beautiful, Bella."

"I'm a vision of gorgeousness right now," I deadpanned, lifting my sweaty hair from my neck and waving my hand in front of my face.

"Don't put yourself down, Bella," Edward said, his smile falling deeply "You are so beautiful, both inside and out. Don't you see it?"

"Not anymore," I shrugged. "My dad was my biggest supporter, always telling me that I was talented, smart, beautiful …" I drew my legs to my chest. "My mom loves to point out my flaws. It's her voice I'm hearing in my head, calling me a waste of skin and a drain on her retirement."

"Well, she's wrong, angel," Edward whispered, tucking an errant hair behind my ear. "So wrong."

"Hey, Bella!" Tyler called. "Want to run this bad boy again? I don't want to be in the bottom two in the first week."

"I'll be right there," I called back to him. I put on my shoes and then sat with my legs crossed. I took Edward's hand, weaving our fingers together. "I'll work on not putting myself down. Self-deprecation is a defense mechanism, really. The walls go up and I don't trust easily." Squeezing his fingers, I leaned over and kissed his scruffy cheek, lingering longer than what was socially acceptable. "And you're the beautiful one," I whispered against his warm skin. I got up gracefully, walking back into the studio. I didn't help but notice Edward's hand reaching up to his cheek that I had just kissed.

We both were in deep and I was giddy at the prospect. My lips were tingling from the brief contact of his skin to mine, but my heart was pumping in excitement and genuine happiness for the first time in three years.

I did not want to let that go.

xx SYTYCD xx

"There's more skin showing than costume," I grumbled, hanging up my black, nearly sheer lace dress on the rack.

"You are too damn conservative, Bella," Rose snickered. "Though, I'm with you. My costume is quite revealing, too." She flipped her curled blonde hair, checking her teeth in the mirror. "Shit. I think I had lipstick on my teeth for the photo shoot. God damn it!"

"You're obsessed with your teeth, Rose," Angela snorted. "What's the deal?"

"I spent years in braces, with the fucking head gear," Rose deadpanned. "My parents paid a pretty penny for these pearly whites."

"Does she sleep with her whitener?" I asked, clipping my voluminous curls away from my face. We had just finished our fitting with the costume department after our morning taking photos for the website. I was wearing more makeup than I was used to and my hair was curled and tousled sexily. I felt confident and I danced around the set with a gleam in my eye. Plus, knowing that Edward was there watching me made me turn on the sex appeal, too. He looked at me like I was a steak, his green eyes almost black and a sheen of sweat on his brow.

It did wonders for my ego.

"Oh my word, she does. Her pillow is _soaked_ with drool," Angela laughed.

"You both suck," Rose grumbled.

We laughed at her petulant attitude, but our snickers faded away quickly when Alice breezed in. "Isabella," she said snidely, "can't I convince you to switch beds with me? I'm not sleeping because I'm closest to the window."

"Nope. Sorry. I got there first," I shrugged, putting on a pair of loose-fitting pants over my dance shorts. "Buy a mask, Alice."

"The light still sneaks in," she snapped. "How am I supposed to do my best when you won't …?"

"Won't what? Bend to your will? Allow you to manipulate me?" I retorted. "I'm not switching sides and you can't make me. Yes, it's childish, but so is your behavior, Alice. We're here to dance, not to be molly-coddled."

Alice growled, her tiny fists clenching. "Whatever. Now, there was something I was supposed to tell you, but I seem to have forgotten," she replied, putting on a sickeningly sweet grin. With a huff, she whirled out of the room and slammed the door.

"What. A. Diva," Rose spat. "Does she sleep at night?"

"I don't know what she does, but she's always moving," I replied. "I'm afraid she's going to knife me, killing the competition."

"I don't think she'll go that far," Angela argued.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Rose shrugged. Looking at her phone, she stood up. "We have rehearsal in the studio for the group number before we have a blocking rehearsal on the stage."

"That's got to be what Alice was supposed to tell us," I growled, tossing my curls up into a ponytail. "We'll get in trouble if we're late." We darted out of the dressing room and up the stairs to the large rehearsal studio. It hadn't started, but everyone was stretching. Alice was smirking as she practically hanging off Jasper. I glared at her as I dropped to the ground, beginning my own stretches.

We spent an hour reviewing the choreography for "Brand New Day" from _The Wiz._ It was a high-spirited, amazing dance with a lot of moving parts. In the dance, I was 'Dorothy' with Alec as the 'Scarecrow', Felix as the 'Tinman' and Jacob as the 'Lion.' I knew that Alice was jealous that I was lead in the first group number, but it was all based on our scores from the Los Angeles callback week. I'd received the most consistent scores in all of the different styles, surpassing all of my competition.

Tyce told me that when he saw Alice huffing, smirking at her reaction. He didn't like her either. The only person that Alice was somewhat civil to was Jasper in the cast and the production staff. I prayed that she was eliminated that first week. Knowing my luck, she and I were probably going to be the top two girls. I'd be stuck with her for the entire season.

 _Don't go there. You could be eliminated this week._

That might be a blessing in disguise.

After our time reviewing the choreography, we went down to the stage and blocked out the camera angles for the group dance. We performed it five or six times with the camera crews before breaking for dinner. We had rehearsals after that with our partners. It was a long day, but from what I'd heard from members of the production crew and previous cast members, this was par for the course.

By the time we got back to the house, we decided who was going to shower first by pulling straws. I won and I eagerly went into the bathroom, letting my body relax under the constant stream of hot water. Once I was done, the water was barely off, Alice strode in and gave me a hard glare. "You're cutting into my time, Isabella."

"I just got out. Let me at least brush my teeth and put on some fucking clothes, you nasty little troll," I growled. I was holding my towel around my body, trying not to hit her. She ignored me, turning on the shower and practically shoving me out of the bathroom. I gave her the finger through the door and put on some pajamas. Once I was settled in my bed, I took some of pain medication that had been approved by the show and snuggled up to go to sleep.

Alice, it would seem, had other ideas. She slammed around the room and made a huge deal of blow drying her hair right next to my bed, since that was where the outlet was located. Nearly two hours after she'd taken her shower, Alice _finally_ went to bed and I eventually drifted, but never really falling into a deep sleep. When the alarm went off at six, I was really dragging and I barely got through rehearsals with Tyler, Anya and Edward without stumbling over my feet. During one of the breaks, Edward pulled me aside and asked what was wrong. I told him about sleeping and my roommate from hell. He was ready to go to Alistair and get my roommate changed, but I told I'm dealing with it.

Then, he hugged me and it was exactly what I needed to get through the rest of the day. My run-throughs with Tyler were spot on and I felt confident going into the dress rehearsal the following day. I was excited about beginning the competition, using Edward's hug to encourage me further. Knowing that he was there for me made it all worthwhile.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

"I'm nervous, Edward," Emmett said as he sat down in the audience. It was the taping of the first show. We were going to be live in less than twenty minutes. The audience was on their feet, applauding the top twenty dancers. The audience had been ushered in an hour ago and they danced their group number. My eyes were riveted on Bella as she performed the Broadway number perfectly. She was the perfect Dorothy with sass, confidence and amazing dancing. Her sequined red character shoes glistened under the bright lights, enhancing her every step.

I couldn't show favoritism, but if I could, I'd be holding a sign cheering on my girl. _She's not your girl, Edward._ Okay, she may not be, but I want her to be, damn it. From her sweet kiss and reaction to the hug, I knew she wanted more, too. I'd be patient and be there for her. I'd be her support off stage. I'd be her everything, if she'd let me.

The director of the show came out to the stage, hyping up the audience as the judges took their seats at the judging panel. Carmen and Alistair were seated together, with a petite woman on the far end. She was introduced as Mia Miller, a famous ballerina from the American Ballet Company, the first African American prima ballerina in the company.

With a flourish, the director gave the cue and the lights began flickering. Chloe stood center stage, holding her microphone as a camera zoomed on her face. "Tonight, we meet America's Top Twenty Dancers. You're in for a fabulous evening of music, laughter, flirtations and amazing routines. Welcome to _So You Think You Can Dance?_ " The screens flickered to life and the pre-recorded tape of the group number started, showing the performance of "Brand New Day."

Once the tape ended, the theme music began. A few moments later, Chloe's voice filtered through the speakers as she introduced all of the dancers. Bella was introduced with Jacob. He lifted her easily into a star lift, twisting her down and they skipped away, waiting for the rest of the dancers to be called out. Everyone was on the stage and they crossed each other before posing in front of the camera. Bella was in Jasper's arms, smiling confidently and giving it her all. I whistled and cheered for her, never calling her name. Chloe walked on stage, smiling as the dancers exited to get ready for their dances.

I barely paid attention as Chloe went through the process of the auditions and introducing the judges. I was anxious to see Bella perform. She was slated to go last with Tyler. It was too long until I'd see her again, but I knew that the last slot is the most coveted since it's the last performance the audience sees. Usually the first performance and last performance got the most votes. I was wriggling in my seat, trying to keep my own butterflies at bay.

"Dude, you got to pee?" Emmett hissed, elbowing me.

"No, I'm just …" I trailed off.

"I know, Edward. I know," he smiled, winking at me. "She'll be on soon."

Nodding, I settled down and watched the first show unfold.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

I was sitting in the makeup chair, having my hair curled and makeup darkened. I was in my costume for my samba, covered by a robe while my makeup was being put on. Rose was on stage, dancing her jazz routine. I watched it on the screen. She was stiff and not very comfortable, but she did her best to perform it to the best of her ability. Demitri was her partner and he was amazing, making her look even better than she was. When they were done, the applause was deafening and the reviews were positive, but still room for improvement.

Alice was sitting in the next makeup station. She was fidgeting in her jeans. She was muttering under her breath, complaining about her lyrical hip hop routine. One of the producers came backstage. "Alice, you're up," he said.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She flipped her hair and looked at me. "I hope you enjoy being in the bottom two."

"Unlikely," I snorted. Alice sneered and walked to the stage. I put in my ear buds, trying to zone out and mentally prepare for my first performance. Tyler came over to me ten minutes before we were supposed to perform. He asked if we could pray together. I smiled and we took each other's hands while Tyler whispered a quiet prayer. He squeezed my fingers before we went to the other side of the stage for the teaser of our performance. I was so nervous. Being last in the lineup was the most coveted spot, but for me, it made me so anxious. I had almost two hours to stress out and panic about what could go wrong.

After the teaser, Tyler and I said another prayer and we went on stage as Chloe was showing our interviews and first rehearsal footage with Anya and Edward. That seemed to go on forever. I was getting nauseous and my hands were sweaty. _I'm going to hurl on the fucking stage._ I took a breath, closing my eyes and waited for the cue from Chloe. She introduced us and the lights went up. The music began and something clicked.

Shy, reserved and prudish Isabella Swan disappeared and this sex kitten, Latin goddess emerged. I flirted with the audience, my partner and the cameras. Everything clicked and I felt so confident about my performance. My inner-Anya came out and I kicked ass. The music ended and I slithered down Tyler's leg, looking up at him like he was the sexiest man on the planet. The crowd roared. I'd done it. My first performance as a dancer on _So You Think You Can Dance_ was over and I nailed it.

Or so I'd hoped.

Tyler helped me up and hugged me, walking us over to the edge of the stage so we could get our critiques from the judges. Or as Chloe said, the 'jidges.' Her accent made the word sound slightly skewed. We stood next to Chloe, our arms around each other's waists. I was panting heavily, the adrenaline coursing through me. "Mia, let's start with you," Chloe said.

"Let's just say that I've been a fan of yours, Bella, since I saw you audition in Portland," Mia smiled. "Your movements are effortless and so fluid, but you are a chameleon. Based on what I saw, I would never guess that you were a contemporary dancer. You moved and acted like a Latin ballroom dancer. I couldn't tear my eyes away from you. A lot of that has to do with your partner. Tyler, you really know how to showcase your partner and you two have such amazing chemistry. My only suggestion for you is that your lines, Tyler, could be a little more precise. When you did the kick over Bella, your leg was bent and it was not as clean as it should have been. Other than that, you two have an amazing future on the show. Excellent job!"

"Thank you, Mia. Carmen?" Chloe prompted.

"Bella, you've been on the Hot Tamale Train since callbacks, but girl, you're in first class now," Carmen squealed, making her crazy train noises. I blushed, smiling at her. "Your movements were insane and I'd kill for your legs. It was the perfect combination of sexy, flirty and fun. Tyler, I agree with what Mia said. You are a fantastic dancer, but your lines could be more. I loved the chemistry with your partner, but work on your flexibility. Both of you, though, your footwork was amazing. I can't wait to see what you guys get next. I'm very proud of you."

Tyler squeezed me, but I could feel the tension in his hug. I rubbed his back as Alistair began his critique. "By far, this is my favorite performance of the evening," Alistair said, his face beaming. "Anya has given both of you an amazing piece of music and wonderful choreography, highlighting your best assets. Tyler, you are an amazing partner. I could tell that Bella trusted you and that you both put in some hard work. Your footwork was impeccable, light but with right amount of heaviness in it to give the dance some depth.

"Bella, I agree with Mia and Carmen. You moved like a Latin dancer. However, your contemporary roots made the dance have a grace, a fluidity that normally one doesn't see with the samba. I loved it and I think that you may have a future in the Latin ballroom circuit," he quipped. "Fabulous job."

"Now, if you want to see Tyler and Bella continue on in the competition, you can call in at 1-866-TEMPO-10 or you can text TEMPO-10 to #86611 or vote for them using your _So You Think You Can Dance_ app. Standard messaging rates do apply and voting doesn't begin until the end of the show. Results will be revealed tomorrow in our results show. Here's a recap of tonight's performances." The lights dimmed and we moved to center stage. The rest of the dancers joined us as the recap happened, showing our voting numbers. Chloe ended out the show, informing the audience the lines were now open and that they would remain open until nine the following morning.

The music began and we all danced on stage, acting like all loved each other. For the most part, we did. However, Alice's shenanigans were weighing on everyone. She stuck to Jasper, grinding against him as the music played until the director, Nigel, said that we were clear and that our first show was a wrap. We celebrated, hugging each other before heading off stage to hang up our costumes and changing into our street clothes. As I pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail, I heard the velvety smooth voice of Edward. "Angel," he cooed.

I turned and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. He picked me up, holding me close to his body. Knowing that he was there helped soothe my mind and my anxiety. "Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?" he asked, his arms still around my body. My cheek was resting against his black button down.

"Just being here. Having someone in the audience …" I murmured.

"I'll always be there for you, angel," he said, leaning his chin on my head. "I couldn't be more proud of you. Though, I'm jealous that Tyler got to do that dance with you."

"I was jealous that you did it with Anya," I snickered, pulling back to look up at him. His eyes darkened and he smiled crookedly. Slowly, he leaned down …

"Bells! We're heading back to the house and having a pool party," Rose said, bursting into the dressing room. "Oh, shit! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Edward said, picking up my hand and pressing a lingering kiss to my wrist. "I'll see you tomorrow, angel?"

I nodded dumbly, watching as he left. Rose walked over to me, her eyes wide. "Fuck, did I just interrupt a kiss?"

"Kind of," I whispered.

"Did you want him to kiss you?" Rose asked, her eyes twinkling. I bit my lip, looking at her. "You did. About freaking time! I have visions of you having adorable babies, Bells."

"Let's not put the cart before the horse, Rosalie," I snickered. "We haven't kissed yet, thank you very much." I picked up my bag and looked at my best friend. "Now, I think a pool party sounds great, but a dip in the hot tub sounds better."

"Now you're talking!" Rose crowed, hugging me.

 **A/N: So, we had our first show plus some serious sparks flying between Edward and Bella. Damn Rose for kiss-blocking them. LOL. Anyhow, pictures and videos from this chapter will be on my blog. Link for that is in my profile. Additionally, you can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79.**

 **Up next will be the first elimination. I'm doing the elimination like the earlier seasons. They'd perform one day and have the results show the following day. It works the best for my story. Again, it will be a combination of Edward and Bella like this chapter. Thank you for reading and if you liked it, please leave me some lovin'!**

 _ **Songs listed in this chapter:**_

" **Brand New Day" from the musical,** _ **The Wiz  
**_ **"Mad" by Neyo  
"Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen  
"Hip, Hip, Chin, Chin" by Club Des Belugas  
"Voices of Savannah" by DJ Chius**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show,** _ **So You Think You Can Dance?**_ **I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **Now, I'm doing something that I normally** _ **don't**_ **do, having multiple POVs in one chapter. I have done it other stories, but during situations where it was like the climax or the epilogue, because it's not something that I like to do. I will be sticking with Edward and Bella. However, when I was planning out this chapter, and the subsequent chapters, the story would mainly revolve around Bella. As much as I like to focus on her character, I do want to make sure I include Edward in the mix. Soooooo, I could have done two shorter chapters or combine them into one longer chapter. I'd figure you'd like longer chapters with a combination of EPOV/BPOV.**

 **You're welcome. *Snorts***

 **On that note … onto the story.**

 **Chapter Eight: Someone to Watch Over Me**

 **EPOV**

"What's with the scowl, Edward?" Emmett asked, sipping his beer. "Did someone piss in your Cheerios? Your girl did great! She was a favorite and …"

"She did phenomenally, Emmett, but we had a moment interrupted by her best friend," I grumbled. "I was going to kiss her when Rose burst in, talking about spending some time in the pool."

"I'm assuming you didn't kiss her," Emmett said, arching a brow.

"You assume correctly," I sighed. "I was this close, Em. _This CLOSE_." I held up my fingers millimeters apart.

"It doesn't surprise me that Rose ruined the moment," he spat. "She is a total diva and a nosy busy body. I don't like her."

"Rose? She's not too bad and totally not a busy body. She's got shitty timing, but she's not a diva. She's hard as nails and Bella's best friend. They have been through a lot together. The diva, however, that would be Alice Brandon," I deadpanned.

"True," Emmett replied. "She's been nothing but a pain in the ass to her cast mates. Bella, in particular, is dealing with the brunt of her divaness."

"She told me," I frowned. "Alice is so fucking manipulative. I'm afraid that she's going to do something to Bella. Sabotage her or ruin her chances to win."

"Have you expressed your concerns to Alistair?"

"I told him about Alice during callbacks, but he said that regardless of her character, she was a hell of a dancer," I sighed. "I'm not going to deny her talent, but I just hope that Bella doesn't get burned by her."

"From what I've heard, Bella ain't taking shit from Alice," Emmett snickered. "But, I'd keep a close watch on her, just to be safe."

I nodded. "Who do you think is going to be eliminated tomorrow, Em?"

"I don't know. There were a few performances that were subpar. Chelsea and Ben's jive was awkward. They had no chemistry and neither one of them looked comfortable with the choreography," Emmett said, sitting back on the couch. "But, I think the worst couple was Kate and Garrett."

"Their Broadway number was a hot mess. I can't believe that Garrett dropped her," I shuddered. "They are beautiful dancers and it was shocking to see them look so disjointed."

"It was a difficult lift. I'm surprised that Spencer put such a challenging lift into the choreography," Emmett said. "During the first week?"

"I guess they're weeding out the weak links," I suggested.

"One thing for certain, Bella is _not_ a weak link," Emmett smirked. "Everyone loved her. I listened to the crowd as they left and almost all of them are voting for Bella and Tyler. She has this innocence about her that appeals to almost everyone in the audience and out there in their living rooms. On top of that, she's sweet and genuine." He got up and stretched. "I'm going to head home. Thanks for the beer, Eddo."

"No problem. I only get them for you," I snorted. "I usually avoid drinking, especially if I'm going to dance."

"Such a goody-goody," Emmett teased. "I'll see you tomorrow. Do you want to drive over together for the results show?"

"You just want to ride in my car," I chuckled. "That's fine."

"Sweet!" Emmett sang, hopping up from the couch. He danced out of my apartment, waving as he shut the door.

Once he was gone, I used a burner cell I'd purchased to vote as many times as I could for Bella and Tyler. I knew I was biased and probably breaking the rules, but they were amazing and deserved as many votes as possible. After that, I went into my bedroom and sent Bella a brief text. I knew that she'd probably crash after spending some time in the pool or the hot tub. The adrenaline tended to wear off quickly after performing. I knew all too well how exhausted I was after each performance show.

The stress of performing in front of a live audience, making sure that you got your choreography right and connecting with your partner, it was borderline unbearable. The biggest stressor was not showing your nerves. Maintaining your composure in front of the cameras and the audience were shockingly tiresome.

The following day, the results show, was a different kind of stress. You had another group number. Depending on the show, it would be with the entire cast or a gender-specific piece. Then, you'd find out the results, discovering if you were safe or in the bottom three. If you were in the bottom three for each gender, you had to dance for your life. The judges would save four dancers, sending two home. The judges would take into account the feedback from the choreographers, the performance from the night previous and the solo. However, once the top ten dancers were chosen, it was solely based on audience votes. The judges couldn't save anyone.

As I got settled in my bed, my cell phone chirped with a new message. It was a picture of Bella with Rose, Jacob, Jasper and a few other of the top twenty dancers. They were all in the hot tub, posing for a selfie. My eyes were on Bella in her skimpy bikini. My dick hardened, seeing so much skin. Along with the picture, Bella sent me a message.

 _Celebrating the first performance! Thank you for being there tonight. It meant the world to me ~ Bella xx_

Shaking my head and trying to calm my body, I responded back to her. _You were fantastic, angel. I'm so proud of you and I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I know that you will definitely be safe ~ Edward xx_

I wanted to say something about the kiss that almost wasn't, but decided against it. Bella did it for me. She sent me a picture of her puckering her lips. _Wishing you were here ~ Bella_

Oh, you have no idea, pretty girl. NO idea.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

"We should have gone to bed earlier," Rose hissed, walking up the stairs. "Tomorrow is going to suck. We have rehearsal for that hip hop group number at nine."

"It's only midnight," Kate said. Kate was a contemporary dancer. She was partnered up with a fellow contemporary dancer, Garrett. They had had a rough night. Garrett had dropped her in one of the lifts for their dance. Kate had a huge bruise on her hip and we spent most of the night in the hot tub, soothing our sore muscles. "Besides, if I had to guess, most people saw my epic fail and I'm sure as hell not going to make it. I may as well take advantage of this posh pad for as long as I can."

"Don't say that," I frowned. "You never know. You may get a ton of votes or you're in the bottom and the judges save you."

"Meh," Kate shrugged. "I'm happy to make it this far. I even got a battle scar." She reached her room, opening the door. "I'm okay with that. But, tomorrow is a new day and we'll see what happens. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Kate," Rose said. The door quietly shut and Rose turned to me. "Do you need me to act as your bodyguard from Bitch Queen?"

"Nah. She said she was going to get her beauty sleep. I'm going to quickly hose off the chlorine and then go to bed," I said, hugging my best friend. "Love you, Ro."

"Love you more, Bells," she said, ducking into her own room.

Blowing out a breath, I slid into my bedroom. Alice was snoring, loudly. I grabbed my pajamas, using the light from my cell phone to maneuver around the room. Keeping the light on, I slipped into the bathroom and took a cursory shower before going back into my bedroom. I barely made any noise. Alice, thankfully, was still asleep and I crawled into my bed, drifting off into a deep sleep.

However, my sleep was interrupted at just after four in the morning. Alice was banging around the room, singing loudly to her iPod. After fifteen minutes, I sat up, glaring at her. "Do you mind?!" I barked.

She turned to me, pulling out her earbuds, smiling at me evilly. "You didn't last night," she snapped.

"I was quiet. I didn't make any sound," I growled. "I kept the lights off, UNLIKE YOU. I used my cell phone flash light and I didn't …" I threw up my arms, grabbing my pillows and a blanket off the bed. "You are such a bitch, Alice. A backstabbing, petty bitch. You only worry about yourself and I can't stand it."

"Feeling's mutual," Alice smirked. "And no matter where you go, I'll follow you. You disturbed my beauty sleep and I'm repaying the favor."

I fell back onto the bed, covering my face with the pillows. She continued banging in the room and I tried, unsuccessfully, to get more sleep. Around eight, Alice finally went into the bathroom to take a shower. I managed to get some few moments of rest before the alarm went off. Begrudgingly, I got up and got dressed in some comfortable clothes. I used Angela and Rose's bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Going downstairs, I made myself a strong cup of coffee. Jasper was downstairs making his breakfast. He ate cheesy eggs and bacon every morning. "You look like hell, Little Bell," he said. "Eggs?"

"No thanks," I said, gripping my coffee mug like it was a lifeline. "I'll stick with my usual breakfast of yogurt and granola. And thanks for the compliment, Mr. Whitlock."

"Would you rather I sugarcoat? You're a vision of loveliness with your black circles under your eyes and rat's nest atop your head," he snickered. I gave him the finger. He rolled his eyes, turning back to his breakfast. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not a lot," I sighed. "Your _girlfriend_ decided to get up at four in the morning and was singing at the top of her lungs."

"So that's why the dogs were howling at o'dark thirty," Jasper laughed. "And she's not my girlfriend. She's cute, but crazy. Completely certifiable."

"Crazy is putting it mildly," I deadpanned. "An epic bitch is more like it."

"Why don't you talk to Alistair, ask to switch rooms?" Jasper suggested, plating his meal and handing me my Greek yogurt and granola. "What she did to you was uncalled for."

"Thanks. She decided to be loud all because I came into the room just after midnight. I thought she was asleep, Jasper. She was fucking snoring," I sighed, making my breakfast. "I didn't make any fucking noise and didn't turn on the lights. I was the picture of quiet as a church mouse and she …"

"She's a backstabbing, manipulative little girl, Little Bells," Jasper murmured. "We all see it."

"Maybe I'll talk to Alistair after tonight's results show," I shrugged, "If Alice is still on the show, you know?"

"Yeah," Jasper said, hugging me before he tucked into his meal. We finished our breakfast and went upstairs to get ready for our day at the studio. We had a rehearsal for the hip hop routine at the top of the results show, followed by hair and makeup for the hip hop routine. We'd perform it and then we'd get ready for the actual show. If we were in the bottom, we'd have to dance for our lives. We had to give the producers our music when we arrived to the studio if we were in the bottom.

Alice had our room locked when I got upstairs. My keys were inside. Grumbling, I knocked on Jane and Jessica's door. They let me inside and I got into my room through the bathroom. Alice gave me a snide look, "Forget something?"

"Fuck you," I snapped back, picking up my bag, cell phone, and keys and slipping my shoes on. She laughed, almost pushing me over when she stomped past me. I bumped my knee against the doorjamb, causing me to bite back a groan. Blowing out a breath, I followed her downstairs and got into the waiting van. I sat in between Tyler and Jasper. Jasper put his arm around me, shooting Alice a harsh glare. She pouted, curling up in the backseat of the van and leaning against the window. I felt a little vindicated that Jasper took my side.

Arriving at the studio, we met up with the pair of choreographers, Tabitha and Napoleon, who had created the dance for the result's show. We reviewed it and then did a full run-through, marking camera angles. Felix was the center of the performance, acting like the leader of our group of undead dancers. It was a fun, sexy dance drawing on all of our strengths. However, I was clumsy during the rehearsal. My exhaustion caught up to me and the slight bump to me knee caused me to be very stiff. The choreographers gave us a break for lunch. I took my bag and decided to take a nap. I'd eat something later. I needed to sleep more than anything.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

I walked into the studio. Emmett and I were there to help out Tabitha and Napoleon with their final rehearsal for their group number. When we got there, all of the dancers were around the stage eating lunch. I found Rose with Jacob and Jasper, eating their soup and sandwiches. "Hey guys," I smiled, sitting down next to them. "Have you seen Bella?"

"She's taking a nap," Jasper explained. "Her roommate was being rude this morning, getting up at the crack of dawn."

"Ugh, Alice," I groaned. "Why is she pulling this shit?"

"I can only imagine," Rose snorted. "She's also been texting all lunch, wearing that sneaky, smarmy smile."

"Is it even her phone?" I asked. "I wouldn't put it past her to use someone's phone to fuck with Bella."

Rose arched a brow, shooting up and stomping toward Alice. Alice got up, picking up her garbage and pocketing the cell phone. Rose ran to catch up to her. They talked and their conversation was heated. Alice produced her cell phone, sneering angrily at Rose. With another snide comment, Alice stomped away and disappeared backstage. Rose walked back, sitting down and pinching her nose. "She said she was talking to her _sister_ , Cynthia," Rose spat, disbelief coloring her tone. "I honestly think that she's hiding something."

"I wouldn't put it past her," I sighed. "Do you know where Bella's at?"

"Sleeping in one of the men's dressing rooms," Jacob answered. "She knew that Alice wouldn't go in there. Apparently, it smells like feet in there."

"Thanks," I said, getting up and walking backstage. Alice was tapping on her cell phone, the conniving grin firmly planted on her face. I strode past her. "Alice."

"Cullen," she growled. "Just can't stay away?"

"You can say that," I said, arching a brow. "Who are you talking to?"

"Cynthia. My sister," Alice said, putting her phone away. "What's up with everyone asking me who I'm talking on my cell phone?"

"I don't know. You just seem like you're up to something," I suggested. She shrugged. I turned on my heel, slipping into one of the men's dressing rooms. I closed the door, checking to see if Bella was inside. Sure enough, she was curled up on one of the nasty couches underneath her fleece. She was sleeping deeply, snoring quietly. I brushed my fingertips along her cheek, but decided to leave her be since she probably got such little rest. With one more look at her, I ducked out of the dressing room and walked back out to the house.

Emmett and I stayed, watching the final run-through after lunch. Bella was not all there and she struggled to do the routine. She was a featured dancer, but not like the night previous. I was concerned for her. "Emmett," I hissed. "I'm worried about Bella."

"Me, too, but she'll pull it together," Emmett said soothingly. "She's probably just groggy."

I nodded, watching as my dream girl struggled to get through some simple steps. A few more run-throughs and the dancers were sent to hair and makeup. Emmett and I went up to the offices to change into our clothes that we'd brought for the results show. A few makeup artists evened out our skin tone since we were sitting in the audience. Emmett bitched about wearing foundation. We headed to the house, watching as the crowd filtered in. A half hour after the crowd came in, the lights went down and the hard-hitting sounds of Marilyn Manson filled the studio. Bella looked much better for the actual performance. Her movements weren't as choppy and she hit all of her marks.

An hour later, the stage was reset and the opening music for the results show. Every danced onstage and were smiling for the cameras. Chloe walked in the middle of the group of dancers, grinning. She thanked them and they went off stage. Turning to the judges, she asked them how they thought the first night of competition went. I barely paid any attention, but the one constant was the praise for Bella and her performance.

The judges finished their appraisal and the cameras cut off for a brief commercial break. After that, a recap of the show from the night previous was shown to the audience in the house and on the televisions for the people watching in their homes. After the recap, Chloe called out the first six dancers. Four dancers were safe, including Alice and Jacob. _Damn it._ Two were in danger of going home. The next act, six more dancers were called out and it included Bella. It was no shock that Bella was deemed safe while Kate and Garrett were in the bottom. The final four dancers were called out after the next commercial break and Jasper and Jane were safe while her brother and Angela were in the bottom.

The six of them danced for their lives and then a group from Mia's ballet company performed while the judges deliberated on who to send home. Just before the end of the show, the judges came back and decided to send Kate and Garrett home. Their performances in the group numbers as well as their performance the night previous and their solos today were not strong enough for them to continue in the competition. The video montage of their 'best bits' rolled. Two minutes later, Chloe thanked everyone who voted and the results show was over.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

I was wiping off the heavy stage makeup in my dressing room with fellow cast mates. Alistair knocked on the door. "Hello?" he called, smiling warmly. "I wanted to check to see how everyone is doing?"

"Good. Better than the other girl's dressing room," Angela said, her nose wrinkled. "How's Kate?"

"She's upset but she expected it," Alistair said. "One of the choreographers from the show has already approached her and Garrett, asking her to dance in their company. She's going to do it. Garrett is on the fence, though."

"Well, that's good news for her," I said, turning to face Alistair.

"How about the rest of you? Are you excited about next week's show?" he asked, his blue twinkling. "I can't wait to see what the choreographers come up with."

Alice was quiet, meticulously scrubbing her face. However, from the pinched look in her eyes, she was stewing. It was going to be another long night. "Alistair, do you think I can speak with you for a moment? Privately?" I asked.

"Of course, Bella. Let's go up to my office," he replied, helping me off the stool and guiding me out the door. We went outside and into the rehearsal building. Riding up the elevator, we sat down in a cushy office. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could switch rooms," I murmured. "Alice and I, we _do not_ get along. She's just rude and only thinks of herself. I could move into Kate's old room and Alice can have the room to herself."

"What has she done?" Alistair asked, his brows furrowed. I described everything she'd done, from her bitch fest about the side of room she was on to her shenanigans this morning. He pursed his lips, obviously not happy with her behavior. "If anything, you should be the one to stay in the room and Alice should move."

"You and I both know that she'd have a bigger bitch fest if she did. I'm willing to do it. I just can't have another night like last night. You saw how I danced during rehearsal," I frowned. "And tonight, I was a hot mess."

"You are exaggerating," Alistair snickered. "Now, you have some downtime tomorrow before you meet with your choreographers in the afternoon. If you want to switch rooms, I'm not going to stand in your way. Though, you know my opinion about who should move."

"I just wanted to make sure it was kosher. I'll talk to Kate and swipe her keys before she leaves," I smiled. With a wave, I left and went back to my dressing room. It was empty, save for my belongings and my cell phone on the counter of the dressing room. I picked it up. It was in my bag and not on the counter. As I was leaving, I ran into Kate. I hugged and congratulated her on her position in the new group. She smiled happily. Then, I asked if I could get her keys since I was moving into her room. Kate nodded, handing them over since she was packing her belongings tonight and staying in a hotel, catching an early flight out of LAX. She had to sublet her apartment and make new living arrangements in New York.

Walking to the van, I was happy to see Edward there, chatting with Rose and Jasper. When he saw me, his face broke into a sexy, crooked grin. I floated over to him and eagerly accepted his warm, strong embrace. "Hey, Angel," he cooed, his cheek resting on my head. "You did wonderfully tonight. Are you thrilled you survived to the next round?"

"Hmmmm, yeah," I said, pressing my face to his shirt. He smelled so good and I felt so protected by his hug. "Though, I wasn't very angelic in tonight's performance."

"We all were a little devilish and undead," Rose snickered, looking at the two of us fondly. I went to move away, but Edward kept me close to his body. "What did Alistair say about the room switcheroo?"

I held up Kate's keys. "I can move in tonight," I smiled. "I just need to tell Queen Bitch. Is she on this van?"

"Nah, she went on the other one. For all I know, she is bleaching all of your clothes," Rose snorted. "We should get going, Bells." She clambered into the van, leaving the front seat for me.

"I wanted to talk to you earlier, but you were taking a nap," Edward said, tucking a rogue hair behind my ear. "Rose told me about what Alice did. I'm glad that you're switching rooms."

"Me, too. A week with her was a week too much," I grumbled. "Are you helping this week with the choreography?"

"With the jive and foxtrot," he replied, threading our fingers together. "Any chance you're doing those?"

"Nope. I got jazz this week," I said, reveling in the softness of his hands and the comfort I felt with him. "Perhaps we can have lunch together?"

He narrowed his eyes, a coy little grin spreading over his face. "I'm the guy. I'm supposed to be asking you out, pretty girl," he teased.

"You want to ask me out?" I flirted, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"I want to do more than that, Bella," he said, one of his hands cupping my cheek. "But not here, in front of your roommates. And when I do take you out, it will be more than just _lunch_. I do believe I owe you a ride on the Pacific Coast Highway." He gathered me in his arms again. I snuggled closely to his warm, muscular body. "Sleep well, angel. I'll see you tomorrow." He picked my wrist, kissing it and helping me into the car. The driver took off and I waved at Edward as we left the studio.

Once back at the house, I gathered my bags and began packing. Alice watched smugly as I moved up a floor into Kate's old room with Maggie. She was sad to lose Kate, but happy that I was moving in. We had formed a close friendship during the callback process. After I was settled, Maggie and I went to sleep. Apparently, Alice's antics woke most everyone in the house.

The next day, some of us worked out while others went grocery shopping. I decided to do the latter since my food was disappearing despite the fact it had my name on it. When we got back, I kept my non-perishable food in the bottom drawer of my dresser and the other food in one of the crispers of the fridge.

In the afternoon, we went to the studio and had our first rehearsal for our next week of competition. Tyler and I were working with Sonya, who was quirky, unique and a brilliant choreographer. I loved her sense of style and all her tattoos, though I was a chicken, too afraid to get one. As a choreographer, I was so challenged by the movements and the concept of the piece. Tyler didn't like it since it was so different from his style.

After breaking for dinner, we worked with Travis for the opening number for the performance show. It was a jazz/contemporary hybrid that used music by one of my favorite bands, OneRepublic. The concept was simple, but effective with the music. I loved the intensity of it and I knew it would become one of my favorite pieces of the show. We were taking a fifteen minute break after we had learned the first half of the piece. Alice gave me a harsh glare, picking up her cell phone and walking out of the room. I sat down with Rose, Jasper and Alec, sipping some water.

"I've noticed that Alice hasn't been clinging to you like a spider monkey," Alec teased Jasper. "Has she given up?"

"I don't know. I think she knows she crossed a line with the crap she pulled with Bella. Most everyone in here has been ignoring her," Jasper shrugged. Turning to me, he asked, "How's Maggie?"

"She's awesome," I replied. My new roommate gave me an enthusiastic thumbs up as she chatted with her fiancé on the phone. "Much better than the old one."

Clapping and getting our attention, Travis barked, "Okay, guys," Travis called. "Let's run this from the top and then we'll finish up the choreography tonight."

We clambered to our feet and took our places. Alice ran in, tossing her phone into her bag and gave me a wicked grin. I ignored her, figuring it was the best strategy for dealing with her. The music began and we ran the dance up until where we stopped, which was just past the middle point. Travis worked us to the bone, teaching us the remaining parts of the choreography. By the end of our rehearsal, I was drenched and exhausted.

Travis wasn't done.

Oh, no. The slave driver still had more planned for us.

"I want to run this at least five more times before you're free to go. Tomorrow you have another rehearsal with your choreographers and then you're going to learn the results show dance," Travis said. We got to our starting positions and we ran the dance.

However, during the fourth run-through, Alice bumped into me, causing me to land awkwardly on my bad knee. "Oooops, I'm so sorry," she said, her eyes glinting mischievously as her hands hovered my body.

"You did that shit on purpose," Jacob snapped. He was behind me, preparing to lift me in the choreography.

"I did not. How dare you presume?!" she snarled. "I slipped on some of your sweat, you mangy dog!"

"Alice, that's enough," Travis said sternly. "Accidents happen." He crouched down next to me and gave me a sympathetic smile. "Can you bend it?"

"I'm afraid to," I whispered. "I came down hard on it and I can already feel it swelling."

Travis waved down a medic and I was examined. "I think our best bet is to get it checked out. I'd rather err on the side of caution," Gabby, the medic, said. "I don't feel any broken bones, but there could muscular and tissue damage."

"Can I come with her?" Rose asked.

"She's my best friend and she is well aware of my previous injury. I had torn my ACL, MCL and meniscus previously," I explained. Gabby nodded and I was loaded up on a stretcher. Rose was prattling on the phone, speaking to someone, but I couldn't tell who. I was answering questions from the medic about my knee surgery and its subsequent long recovery. When we arrived at the hospital, Edward was waiting there. I was afraid to be in the hospital, but knowing that he was there made everything a little better.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

I was sitting on my couch, reading a book when my cell phone rang. I didn't recognize the number, but the number was from Seattle. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Edward? It's Rose," she said. "There's been an accident."

"What happened?" I asked, my heart stammering against my ribs. "Is Bella alright?"

"She fell and botched up her knee. We're getting in an ambulance heading to Cedar-Sinai," she explained. "I know she's freaking out, Edward. She may not be showing it, but on the inside I can imagine that she's afraid that she'll not be able to continue in the competition."

"I'm on my way, Rose," I barked, shooting up and heading down the parking garage. I drove the few short blocks to the hospital, waiting for the ambulance to arrive. When they did, Rose smiled, but it was Bella's look of complete relief that made my heart swell. "Angel," I said, walking to her and taking her hand. "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer, but I could see the tears in her eyes as she nodded. She gripped my shirt, pulling me closer to her trembling body. I wrapped her into an embrace.

"Sir, unless you're family, you can't be in here," the nurse said snidely.

"Back off, Nurse Ratchet. She's his fiancée. She's a dancer and can't wear her ring all of the time," Rose bitched.

The nurse narrowed her eyes, but let me into the emergency department. Bella handed the nurse her insurance card and began filling out the paperwork. She was barely hanging on by a thread. Once she finished her paperwork, she handed it to another nurse who had taken Bella's blood pressure and temperature. Walking away, we had a few moments to ourselves. "What happened, angel?" I asked, sitting next to her on the tiny gurney.

"Alice stumbled and we fell. I landed on my knee hard," she said, curling to my side and idly playing with the hem of my t-shirt. "The sound of my leg hitting the wooden floor reverberated throughout the room. Even over the music."

I removed the icepack on her leg, seeing that it was very swollen and bruises had begun to form. "Bella, did Alice do this intentionally?" I asked, anger seeping into my tone.

"She said something about slipping on some sweat," Bella said, putting the icepack back on her knee. "Who knows if she did it intentionally or not? All I know is that it hurts and I'm terrified that …"

"You won't be going home, angel," I said, cupping her chin and forcing her to look up at me. "Worst case scenario is that you are out for this week and you are automatically in the bottom two the following week. Too many people love you, including all of the judges."

"I'm just so over this, the injury and constantly being in pain. I hate being so weak," she growled.

"Bella, you're not weak," I said, holding her tightly and kissing her hair. "You're the strongest woman I know."

"Who can't fucking walk at the moment," she snorted. "Sorry. Just having a pity party."

"You're entitled," I quipped, running my fingers through her ponytail.

A doctor walked in and he gave her a pleasant smile. "Isabella Swan?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I'm Dr. Kim. I spoke with Nurse Gedrin. She told me that you took a fall?"

"I did. I'm competing in _So You Think You Can Dance_ , and we were rehearsing. A colleague slipped and stumbled against me, causing me to fall, hard on the floor," she explained.

"I see that you've had some pretty extensive reconstructive surgery," Dr. Kim said, flipping through the chart. "I have a phone call into your doctor in Seattle. I went to undergrad with him and is the best when it comes to your type of injury."

"That's why I used him," Bella nodded. "My dad did his research when I was first injured almost four years ago." She pouted slightly, her cheeks paling. I threaded my fingers with hers, trying to give her as much support as I could. "What's the plan for this?"

"I want to run a few tests. X-rays and an MRI," Dr. Kim explained. "I think you might have just bruised the bone, but we'll take a closer look. Are you pregnant?"

"No," she said, blushing. I kissed her wrist, imagining what she'd look like if she were pregnant. _Gah, Edward, you are such a fucking girl._ "How long will these tests take?"

"You should be home by no later than one in the morning, if there's no back up in the radiology suite," Dr. Kim said. "I'll put these orders in. Do you need something for the pain?"

Bella nodded, shifting on the gurney. "Nothing too strong. Some Advil?"

"Nurse Gedrin, can you get Ms. Swan 400 mg of ibuprofen?" Dr. Kim asked the nurse. She nodded, leaving for a few moments, returning with a small cup and some water. Bella took the medication and they left to put the orders into the computer.

"I'm not going to get any sleep tonight. I don't know how I'm going to get up to my bedroom," she said, frowning. "I'm going to be useless at rehearsals tomorrow."

"Bella, you may not be cleared to dance tomorrow," I said softly. "And you can stay with me, pretty girl. At least for tonight. I have a spare bedroom with a queen sized bed."

"I don't know if it's allowed," she argued.

I held up a finger, dialing Alistair's number. He picked up right away. "Edward? I can't really talk now. I just heard from Travis that Bella was injured!" he prattled.

"She is. I'm with her at Cedar-Sinai," I explained.

"Oh! Great!" Alistair chuckled. "Is she okay?"

"We just met with the doctor and she's getting some x-rays and MRI," I explained. "If she gets the all-clear, I'm going to take her back to my apartment with me. I don't think she'll be up for climbing stairs for at least a day or two."

"Of course! Take care of that girl. I don't want her to be eliminated. I have extremely high hopes for her," Alistair cooed.

Bella took the phone from me, shooting me a scathing look. "I'm not going to get in trouble, am I?" she asked.

I heard Alistair's tinny voice and he put her at ease, saying that she take care of herself. If need be, she would take the week off and then be in the bottom two the following week, reiterating what I had just said. She didn't seem convinced, but she acquiesced and handed me back the phone when Nurse Gedrin came back.

"She's heading to get the scans done, Alistair," I said.

"Keep me informed," Alistair replied, a smirk clear in his voice. I rolled my eyes, hanging up the phone and following the nurse who was pushing Bella in a wheelchair. Her hand found mine, threading our fingers together. I kissed her knuckles and waited outside while she got the x-rays done. After about fifteen minutes, she was taken into the MRI suite after she handed me her zip up hoodie and necklace. The MRI took about an hour and by the time she was done, she was exhausted.

Nurse Gedrin wheeled us back to the small room and we waited for Dr. Kim. I sat next to Bella on the gurney and she used my shoulder to snooze on. An hour after that, the doctor came in, popping in the films into the light box. "I've got good news," he said. Bella perked up and listened intently. "There's no damage to your old injury. However, you do have a bruised bone."

"Can I dance?" she asked.

He looked at her, his brow arched over his round frames. "You can't dance tomorrow. You need to give the bone a chance to heal. See how it feels in two days. If it's still tender, you can't participate, at least not this week. If you do dance, you have to wear a brace to provide extra support."

She nodded, tears gathering in her eyes. "Thank you."

"Isabella, this is good news," Dr. Kim said, rubbing her arm.

"I know," she replied, a few tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm just … being a girl. An overemotional, overtired girl."

"Well, you go on home," Dr. Kim smiled, handing her the discharge papers. "Oh, and I voted for you, so did my girls." That got Bella to smile and blush furiously. "I hope you win, Isabella."

"Thank you, Dr. Kim," she said. He nodded, and beckoned for Nurse Gedrin to bring over a wheelchair. Helping Bella into it, we rolled back out of the emergency room. Rose was waiting, coming and hugging her friend fiercely.

"I'm going to get my car," I said. "I'll pull up, okay?" Rose nodded, sitting and talking to Bella. I jogged out to the parking garage and paid the attendant before stopping at the exit for the emergency room. Rose helped Bella into the front seat and then clambered into the back.

"I have to go back to the house. Nigel sent me a text," Rose grumbled, showing me the text from the director. "I still have rehearsal at the break of dawn, but Bella has the day to rest and then get reevaluated by the doctor to see if she can perform."

"Okay," I said, driving away and to the mansion. Rose got out of the car and darted inside. She came back a few moments later with a small overnight bag. She smiled at me, waggling her brows. I rolled my eyes.

Bella was down for the count, leaning against my arm. I drove us to my apartment and parked my car. Wiggling my arm out from Bella's grasp, I grabbed her bag and slung it over my shoulder. Walking around the car, I gently picked her up. She was still asleep, not even waking when I lifted her from the car. She snuggled against my chest and sighed contentedly. I carried her up to my apartment. Once inside, I placed her on the bed in the guest room. I went to go and Bella grabbed my arm. "Stay?" she pleaded, her chocolate brown eyes impossibly sad.

"I will, angel," I whispered. "Let me lock up and I'll stay with you."

She nodded. "I just don't want to be alone. My dad was always there for me and tonight …" she sniffled.

"I'll be right back. I promise," I said. I turned and locked up my apartment. Kicking off my shoes, I went into the guest room. Bella was asleep but the pain of the loss of her father as well as the pain from her knee was clear on her face. I gathered her tiny body into my arms and held her closely. "I'm here, angel. I'm not going anywhere."

"My Edward," she sighed, tightening her arms around me.

"Yours," I whispered in the darkness. _Always,_ I added mentally as I drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: So this chapter got away from me. I wanted to keep the chapters of just being rehearsals and performances, but Bella's injury** _ **had**_ **to happen. Building up the drama between her and Alice. Did she intentionally bump into Bella? Or was it truly an accident. Anyhow, up next will be the continuation of this week's show. Will I do a chapter for each show? Meh? We'll see. But, up next will be the top eighteen dancers. Below are the dancers. The ones that were eliminated are crossed off.**

 **WOMEN** **  
** _ **Alice Brandon (Latin)  
Rosalie Hale (Hip Hop)  
Angela Weber (Ballet)  
Jessica Stanley (Jazz)  
**_ _ **Kate McGovern (Contemporary)**_ _ **  
Bella Swan (Contemporary)  
Jane Volturi (Latin)  
Chelsea Brill (Latin)  
Tia Senna (Latin)  
Maggie McAllister (Crump/Hip Hop) **_

**MEN  
** _ **Jacob Black (Contemporary)  
Jasper Whitlock (Tap)  
Ben Cheney (Hip Hop)  
Mike Newton (Jazz)  
Tyler Crowley (Latin)  
**_ _ **Garrett Gregory (Contemporary)  
**_ _ **Alec Volturi (Latin)  
Felix Lester (Hip Hop)  
Demitri Chesterton (Contemporary)  
Nahuel Garza (Hip Hop)  
**_

**Leave me some loving!**

 _ **Songs listed in this Chapter:**_

" **The Beautiful People" District 78 Remix ~ Marilyn Manson  
"Love Runs Out" ~ OneRepublic**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show, _So You Think You Can Dance?_ I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **Now, I'm doing something that I normally _don't_ do, having multiple POVs in one chapter. I have done it other stories, but during situations where it was like the climax or the epilogue, because it's not something that I like to do. I will be sticking with Edward and Bella. However, when I was planning out this chapter, and the subsequent chapters, the story would mainly revolve around Bella. As much as I like to focus on her character, I do want to make sure I include Edward in the mix. Soooooo, I could have done two shorter chapters or combine them into one longer chapter. I'd figure you'd like longer chapters with a combination of EPOV/BPOV.**

 **You're welcome. *Snorts***

 **On that note … onto the story.**

 **Chapter Nine: Eyes on Fire**

 **BPOV**

I was so comfortable and content. I sighed, snuggling closer to my pillow. But, my pillow squeezed me. _What. The. Fuck._ My eyes flew open and I saw that I was in an unfamiliar room, snuggled on top of a man. Blinking up, I saw that I was on top of Edward. He was still asleep, holding me protectively to his chest.

Despite his hold on me, and the comfort I felt with him, I needed to go to the bathroom. I had to pee and I felt so _gross_ since I hadn't showered after that marathon rehearsal with Travis. I wriggled out of Edward's arms and tried to sneak into the bathroom. However, once I put my feet on the ground, I let out a yelp when I put my weight on my left leg, collapsing back on the bed. Edward shot up, his eyes bleary and looking completely befuddled. He scrubbed his face. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice deeper than usual.

"I tried to walk," I frowned. "I couldn't."

"It's probably because you didn't stretch out last night and the pain from the injury," Edward said, yawning. He walked over to me. He pressed his hand to my knee, massaging it gently. "It's still pretty swollen."

"I'm going home," I whispered. "My time on the show is over."

"You're not, angel," he said. "You're stiff, sore and a bit clumsy because you just woke up."

"Says the man who can move normally," I chided. He gave me a smirk. I shifted on the bed, still uncomfortable with my need to pee and how gross I felt.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom and I can't stand my own stench, Edward," I said, wrinkling my nose. "Travis is a slave driver."

He swept me in his arms, carrying me into the bathroom. I squeaked when he put me on the counter. He darted back into the bedroom, coming back with a bag. "Rose packed your stuff," he explained.

"You are not going to help me shower," I deadpanned, blushing furiously.

"As tempting as that may be, no," he chuckled. "And I think a bath would be better suited for your soreness. The tub has jets." He turned on the water and put some bath salts and bubbles into the tub. "While you soak, I'll make you some breakfast."

"Nothing too heavy," I argued. "I've got a girlish figure to maintain." He rolled his eyes. "Oh, and can you help me down off the counter?"

"Anything for you, angel," he said, lifting me off the counter. He kept his large hands on my hips as I steadied myself. He looked at me, his eyes swirling with so much emotion. Blinking a few times, he stepped back. "Take all of the time you need, pretty girl. Holler if you need help. I wouldn't mind the free show."

"Hey," I giggled, smacking his arm. He laughed, ducking out of the bathroom. I quickly removed my clothes and took care of business. Hobbling, I got into the tub. I bit back an almost pornographic moan when the water swirled my too-sore muscles. I stretched out my body, maneuvering my knee and grimacing at the tightness I felt. I was paranoid that I wasn't going to be able to dance this week. Shaking my head, I let myself soak in the tub and enjoyed the very lavish bubble bath.

I finished up, changing into the pair of yoga pants that Rose put in my bag along with my brace and a loose shirt, one of my dad's. She knew that I'd need it. Smiling at her thoughtfulness, I got ready and hobbled to the guest bedroom. The bed had been made and the scent of freshly made coffee wafted through the apartment. With a limp, I followed my nose to the kitchen. Edward was at the stove, making something that smelled even more amazing than the coffee. "You can cook?" I snickered.

"My mom insisted I learned," he said, giving me a wink. "But, you're in for a treat. Homemade blueberry biscuits with whipped sweet cream with some fresh fruit, coffee and of course, bacon."

"Everything is better with bacon," I quipped, wrinkling my nose.

"Not a fan?" he chuckled, putting a plate of biscuits in front of me with a bowl of the sweet cream and freshly cut fruit. "I can make something else."

"Bacon's okay, but Jasper eats it. Every day," I giggled. "I enjoy it. In moderation. But, I can't believe you made all of this while I was in the tub!"

"You was worried that you were pickling yourself," he chuckled, running his hand through his own damp hair. "How's the knee?"

"It's tight and very, very sore, but I'm wearing my brace for extra support, like Dr. Kim said," I said, sitting down on the stool at the breakfast bar. "Thank you for breakfast."

"My pleasure," he said, grinning crookedly. As he smiled, he had a dimple in his left cheek, making him look so adorable. "Dig in, angel. I hope you like it."

"I'm just excited to eat carbs," I chuckled. I swiped a biscuit and cut it, covering it with the sweet cream. I added some fresh berries on top and did take three strips of bacon. He poured me a cup of coffee. I accepted it gratefully, taking a sip. "Oooh, this is good. What's in it?"

"Cinnamon," he said. "My addiction is Cinnabon and their coffee has a touch of cinnamon mixed in with the grounds. It's a standing Christmas present for me to get tons of packages of the coffee. It's borderline scary how much of it I drink."

"I can taste the deliciousness. You may have converted me into a Cinnabon coffee drinker," I beamed, taking another sip. "Though, Cinnabons are too much."

"They are a rare treat," he said, tucking into his breakfast. "But, they are too sweet. I'll stick with the coffee."

We ate in silence, listening to the television on the kitchen counter. It wasn't uncomfortable. I was actually enjoying the quiet. In the house, there was always _noise_. However, the sound of my cell phone ringing broke the quiet. I grimaced as I went to answer it.

"Stay here, pretty girl," he said, squeezing my hand and walking to the guest room. He jogged back, handing it to me.

"Hey, Alistair," I answered. "I'm going to head back to the house soon. Edward just made me some breakfast."

"Did he make some of his biscuits? Those things are bloody phenomenal," Alistair laughed. "How are you doing, my girl?"

"I'm stiff and sore, but I'm hopeful I'll get the all clear from the docs," I answered. "A long hot bath and a good night's sleep was definitely a bonus."

"Well, that's why I wanted to talk to you. We have your doctor from Seattle flying in to give us a consultation. You're a gorgeous dancer and I do not want to risk your career," Alistair explained. "I have no doubt that you will be fine. Rose told me what the doctor in the emergency room said, but I'd rather err on the side of caution. Can you come today to the rehearsal studio at noon?"

"Of course," I whispered, my stomach falling to my feet. Tears were welling in my eyes, threatening to spill over. "I'm not going home, am I?"

"No, sweetheart," Alistair murmured. "I'm sorry if I alluded to that. I never meant to give you that impression, Bella."

I nodded, afraid to respond since I was crying now. Edward took the phone from my shaking hand. "Alistair, what did you say to her?" he growled.

"Edward, it's okay," I whispered, trying unsuccessfully to get my emotions under control. I heard Alistair apologize and explain what he had said. Edward just wrapped his arm around my body, gently massaging my back.

"I'll drive her to the rehearsal studio, but you made her cry, old man," Edward said, his brow furrowed. "I'll tell her. See you soon." He hung up my phone and enfolded me into his strong embrace. "Alistair says he's sorry for upsetting you."

"My emotions are on the surface," I sniffled. "They tend to be whenever I have issues with my knee that result in late night visits to the ER. I'm just being an overtired, overemotional girl."

He pulled back, offering me his hand. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I usually write in a journal to process my feelings," I shrugged, taking his hand. He patiently guided me to the large, leather sofas overlooking the courtyard of the apartment complex. I sat down and he put my legs over his. I sighed, leaning my cheek against the cool leather. "My dad was always a source of strength for me and he was my _biggest_ supporter. You know?"

"He must have been an amazing father," Edward murmured.

"He is. I mean, he was," I shrugged. "But there are moments where I wish I could call him. He would usually get me to calm down or make me laugh or … Should I even be doing this competition? I've already fucked up my knee. What if it gets worse?"

"Bella, don't doubt your abilities. You are _too good_ to just walk away from this," Edward said, sliding close to me. "You had a fall and Dr. Kim said that it's just a bruised bone. Do you feel better today?"

"I'm stiff, but I can at least bend it and put weight on it," I said. "I should apologize to Alistair. I overreacted."

"This competition is stress-filled. You will have more tears before it's over," Edward said, threading our fingers together. "Late night rehearsals, sore bodies, dealing with obnoxious roommates and the live competitions, they add up. I'm not an emotional guy, but I cried myself to sleep on more than one occasion. You have all of that, plus dealing with a significant injury and you are still grieving your father."

 _That's because it's my fault,_ I thought. My therapist would be having a field day with my emotions. _Pull it together, Swan!_

Edward's soft hand cupped my cheek and he traced my jaw. "I can see what you're thinking and it's not right for you to blame yourself for your father's death," he chided gently. "A parent will do anything for their child. I saw that with my own parents. Your dad did that for you. Your incubator was so wrong in blaming you for his death. It was never your fault. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I snorted. "Incubator?"

"From what you've told me about your mom, she doesn't sound like a _mother_ to me," he chuckled, but there was no humor behind it. He had moved us close together and I was sitting on his lap, almost. I liked it and I was calmer in his lap. "You've got a reprieve until noon today. Alistair said for you to relax until you meet with your doctor from Seattle."

"What about rehearsals? How will Tyler practice?" I asked, vaguely remembering the schedule for today. We were supposed to work with Sonya for an hour and then have the morning to fine-tune our piece.

"One of the All-Stars is filling for you until you are cleared to resume rehearsing," Edward said, tucking me to his side. I put my cheek on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I shouldn't be this comfortable with him, but being with him made my insides warm and I felt calm, protected, safe and _loved_ for the first time since my dad's passing. He tightened his hold on me, sighing contentedly. I could get used to this.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

Bella eventually drifted off in my arms. Even though she recovered quickly from her emotional outburst, I could still see the stress in her face. She was terrified that her road in this competition was coming to an abrupt halt. I just held her, humming quietly and relishing in her soft, warm body curled up to me. Never in my whole life had I felt more connected to another person. I'd had relationships, but nothing to the depth of feelings that I had for the beautiful, sensual and talented Bella Swan.

And we hadn't even kissed.

We were friends, but there was something simmering beneath all of it. Something _more_. We both felt it.

I think.

I hope?

Yeah, we both felt it. Definitely.

However, I was concerned about the circumstances around her fall. Alice had "bumped" into her, but Alice was never one for making mistakes. I believed that she had intentionally bumped into Bella, causing her to fall. However, I didn't have proof. Only gut instinct, really.

I wonder if I could take a look at the footage from the rehearsal. Find the proof that Alice intentionally shoved Bella to the ground.

 _You're looking for trouble, Edward. If Bella wanted you to intervene, she would have asked._

Would she?

Probably not. Bella was a proud, independent woman. She wouldn't want me nosing around, trying to find proof about Alice's involvement in her fall. But, if she did, I'd do it in a heartbeat. Alice is a she-beast with a black heart and no qualms stepping on the 'little' people to get what she wanted.

Keeping her in my arms, I let her sleep comfortably. She needed some rest. It was still early, just after eight. I'd gladly hold her and give her the comfort she needed for as long as she'll let me. _Forever sounds good._ I eventually turned on the television, watching it quietly while Bella slept in my arms. She didn't even budge, her hand gripping my t-shirt and her face eventually relaxing. While she slept, I took the time to study her elegant beauty. She had the silkiest hair, a perfect blend of espresso and caramel. Her skin was pale, free of any blemishes. It almost glowed from within, making her appear ethereal, otherworldly. Behind her fluttering eyes, I knew her irises were a warm, cinnamon brown with just a smattering of gold and green flecks. Her lips were pink, pouty and begging to be kissed, but it had to be the right time. Granted, after that _first show_ would have been perfect and I knew she wanted it, but Rose unfortunately interrupted us.

 _Damn it._

"Edward," she sighed, snuggling closer to me. "Hmmmm …" She leaned forward, brushing her lips on my collarbone. I bit back a groan, wanting to capture her mouth in mine.

 _She's sleeping, you dolt._

Right.

I shook my pervy desires from my head and kept her close to my body, leaning my cheek against her gossamer hair. I stayed that way until just after eleven. As much as I hated to, I had to wake her so we could drive to the studio. She was grumpy as I ran my hand down her back. "Angel," I cooed, kissing her forehead. "You've got to wake up, pretty girl."

"Meh," she grumbled, turning and almost burying her nose into my armpit. I chuckled, running my fingers through her messy curls. "I don't want to get up."

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't want you to get up either. It means I have to drive you back to the studio and then to the mansion," I said. She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling with desire and need. "I really don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either," she whispered, moving and grazing her fingers down my jaw. She was leaning forward to kiss me and her phone buzzed on the kitchen counter. She jumped, falling back on the couch and blushing a brilliant pink. With a sheepish look, she hobbled to the kitchen, answering the phone. "Hey, Rose."

Again, kiss-blocked by the best friend.

 _We're fucking cursed, I tell you!_

I got up and went to change in my bedroom. I was supposed to meet with Jean-Marc and the dancers of the foxtrot and jive, working with them to fine-tune their performances. Plus, I had to put finishing touches on my own piece for the opening for the top fourteen dancers. When I was done, I walked out to the living room. She was on the couch, talking to Rose still and her bag was next to her feet. "Thanks, Rose. Hopefully, Dr. Zimmerman will give me some good news." She sighed, leaning back. "Okay, Rose. Okay! Get your mind out of the gutter. We slept together but we didn't do anything else. Again, you ruined the moment." Bella looked up, giving me a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Love you, Rose." Hanging up the cell phone, she blushed. "Rose has the uncanny ability to …"

"Ruin a moment?" I quipped.

"Yeah. She apologized and feels badly that she keeps wrecking our mojo," Bella chuckled.

"I guess that means when the stars align and we are able to act on our feelings, it will be truly magical," I said, offering her my hand. She took it and I helped her to her feet. Picking up her bag, I helped her down to the parking garage. Our fingers were twined together. She was moving easier, only with a slight limp. Helping her into the car, I jogged to the driver's side and drove us to the studio.

"Edward, can you stay with me while I meet with Dr. Zimmerman?" Bella asked quietly, staring out the window as we drove on the freeway. "Rose is in rehearsals."

"Of course, angel," I replied, kissing her wrist as I maneuvered the car off the highway and driving to the studio. She gave me a grateful smile as I pulled into the studio's parking lot. We went into the rehearsal studio, riding up the elevator to the floor with all of the offices. Bella was greeted by a tall man with a warm smile and a bald head. He gave her a hug, rubbing her back.

"Dr. Zimmerman, I'm surprised that you would come down here for me," Bella chuckled. "Thank you."

"Anything for my favorite patient," he said.

"Edward, this is my orthopedic surgeon, Dr. Miles Zimmerman," Bella introduced. "Dr. Zimmerman, this is a good friend of mine, Edward Cullen."

"It's a pleasure, Edward," Dr. Zimmerman said, shaking my hand. "Alistair is on the phone, finalizing the tour dates, or something." As he said that, Alistair came out of his office. He greeted Dr. Zimmerman and guided all of us into a conference room next to his office. Bella sat down next to me, shifting anxiously. Dr. Zimmerman pulled out a large file and a DVD from Cedar-Sinai. "Dr. Kim picked me up from the airport and gave me the DVD from your scans from last night. I agree with his diagnosis of a bruised bone."

"But, can I continue with the competition?" she asked, her hand gripping mine.

"Let me examine you. Alistair, may we use your office?" Dr. Zimmerman asked.

"Of course," Alistair nodded. Bella got up and followed Dr. Zimmerman into the next room. I sat back, tenting my hands and praying that she was okay, cleared to dance. "I can see you thinking, Edward."

"More like hoping," I said, giving him a shy grin. "Sorry about being such an ass on the phone earlier. She started crying …"

"I get it. You care for her. So do I. In a different way than you do, but I do care," he chuckled. "I see her as a daughter, someone I want to see grow and flourish. You want to protect her, love her."

"Yeah," I blushed. "We've grown very, very close and I feel so much for her."

"You two make a beautiful couple," Alistair beamed. "Invite me to your wedding."

"Let's not jump the gun, Alistair. I haven't even kissed her yet," I chuckled.

"Why the hell not?" he barked, arching a brow.

"Bad timing," I shrugged.

Bella and Dr. Zimmerman came back into the conference room. Bella was a little weepy, but she had a smile on her face. She sat down next to me and threaded our fingers together underneath the table. "What's the verdict?" Alistair asked.

"She should be fine by tomorrow. I agree with Dr. Kim's assessment. She will need to wear her brace for at least a week, but there is no structural damage to the knee. Just a contusion on the bone. It's not that bad, but they hurt."

"I tried to get cleared for tonight, but Dr. Zimmerman was adamant that I have at least one full day of rest before I resume rehearsals," Bella said. "I'm going to observe for the rest of the day so I don't completely lose the day, but I get to return, full-steam ahead, tomorrow."

"I'm glad that you've been cleared," Alistair said, patting Bella's hand. "Tyler and Lauren are rehearsal room six. Sonya made some changes in light of your injury."

"Thank you," she said, hugging Alistair and Dr. Zimmerman. She threw her arms around my neck, kissing my jaw. "You are a lifesaver, Edward, and an angel. Thank you." She kissed me again, even closer to my mouth, walking out of the room. My face was flaming and butterflies were attacking my stomach. If only she had brushed her lips against mine.

 _Bad timing,_ I chided. But, I looked at the door, my eyes on fire for her. Soon. Very soon, damn it.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

After my day off, I threw myself into rehearsals. My knee was stiff and sore, but it wasn't throbbing like when I had first fallen on it. The brace provided extra support and was going to be hidden by my costumes. For the opening number with Travis, we were wearing black business suits and my duet with Tyler, I was going to wear one thigh-high, covering up my brace.

Before I knew it, it was performance day and I was anxious beyond all recognition. I was sitting in the dressing room, getting my hair straightened for the opening number and pinned into a low ponytail. Rose was sitting next to me, texting her parents since they were in the audience today. They had posters for both Rose and me, cheering us both on. Mama and Daddy Hale kind of adopted me after Rose moved in and they knew my story about my own mother. Lily Hale took care of me and Roger Hale acted as a protector. They were loving, amazing parents, but it made me sad that my own parents were absent. My father due to his death and my mother because she was an evil, conniving bitch.

"My parents are sitting in the section to the left of the choreographers. They brought a couple friends, too. A few people from the fine arts building and some neighbors from our building. We've got quite the cheering section, Swan," Rose said as the makeup artist applied a deep red lip stain to her lips.

"I thought you didn't have any family," Alice said snidely.

"Me?" Rose asked. "I've got plenty. My family is Bella's family, too."

"They took me under their wing," I said, closing my eyes as another makeup artist put on some smoky eye makeup on me. "And why do you care if I have family?"

"Why would you continue if no one cheers for you?" Alice shrugged.

"Alice, what you said, that was uncalled for," Rose admonished. "I can't believe you!"

"You know I'm here to win," Alice shrugged.

"Does that include intentionally hurting other competitors?" I asked, shooting a sharp glare to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alice sneered. "I'm appalled that you would think that. I slipped on that dog's sweat. He's so fucking disgusting, soaking through his clothes. If anything, it's _his_ fault for making you fall."

"Whatever," Rose snapped. "You keep telling yourself that."

"Five minutes," called one of the producers. Alice got up, pulling on her jacket and flipping her hair out. She gave us a parting glare, heading to the stage. Rose and I did the same. We took our opening positions and ran the first number, "Love Runs Out" twice since one of the camera men got in a shot. After the opening number, we went back to hair and makeup. Subtle changes were made to my appearance. My hair was the main focus, making some of it curly and crimped.

An hour and half later, we were waiting to perform. I was going third with Tyler. I was grateful to be going early. If we had been last like the week previous, I would have a heart attack. I was changing into my costume of a dark green bustier, a pair of ruffled shorts and a black thigh high on my left leg.

Alice and Nahuel were up first, opening the show with an upbeat disco dance, followed by Maggie and Jacob with their foxtrot. I could hear the hard thumping beat of Gloria Estefan's version of "Turn the Beat Around" and the crowd cheering for Alice and Nahuel. Maggie and Jacob were practicing their dance, stressing about the footwork. Edward was backstage with them, coaching them through it.

"Remember your posture. Your arms are limp, like overcooked spaghetti," Edward chided. He grasped Jacob's arm, moving it easily. "I shouldn't be able to move your arm like that."

"I'm not a ballroom dancer. These formations are awkward, Edward," Maggie argued. "And my arms hurt."

"The foxtrot is a smooth dance. You have to make it look effortless. Start from the second lift," Edward said, his arms crossed. "Five, six, seven, eight …"

"Edward is acting like a douche to them," Tyler hissed to me.

"He has valid points and he doesn't even have to help them, Tyler," I whispered back. "He told me that they struggled so much that he felt that he had to help them. Jean-Marc choreographed a tough routine for them. And with neither one of them being ballroom dancers, it was very difficult."

"Are you saying that because you're sleeping with him?" Tyler asked, his voice icy.

"How dare you," I snarled. "Edward and I are friends. I'm _not_ sleeping with him. I can't believe you would presume that, you asshole." I stomped away, walking backstage and bit back tears. My hands were clenched as I tried to calm myself down.

Tyler followed me. "Bella, I'm sorry," he said.

"Leave me alone, Tyler," I snapped. "You obviously made your opinion of me known. I'll dance with you, but other than that …"

"I have a tendency to talk before I think. I was stressing out because I feel like we aren't as prepared for this dance as we were for the samba," he explained.

"And again, that's my fault," I sneered.

"I didn't say that," he argued.

"But, it was inferred. I'm sorry that you lost a day of rehearsals with me. I'm sorry about …" I said, trying to get my emotions under control.

"Bella? Tyler? You're up for the teaser," said one of the many producers.

With another glare, I walked past Tyler and wiped my cheeks, trying hide the fact that I was close to tears. We scurried to the spot on the stage and waved as the camera zoomed in on us before the commercial break. Once that was done, we went on stage and waited for the commercial to end, along with the footage from our rehearsals. They brought up my injury during the video and I grimaced. They didn't explain how I was in the hospital, but that I did injure my knee during rehearsals.

After the video teaser, Chloe introduced us and the music began, haunting and scary. I used my anger to Tyler and threw it into my performance. I didn't really interact with him. I mean, he was my partner, but I used him like a prop. I performed for me. Not him. I knew it could hurt my chances in the competition, but I was too fucking angry to do anything more than what I did.

The song ended and we walked to the edge of the stage. Tyler wrapped his arm around me, but I didn't want him to touch me. I kept my face impassive. Chloe squeezed my shoulder, asking the guest judge, an actor, Jesse, from a sitcom, but who had expertise in dance since he'd performed on Broadway for years, to go first for our critiques. "Bella, I've been a fan since I first saw you on stage in Portland. Your dancing is so beautiful and ethereal. I never would have known that you were injured with that performance. However, there was a disconnect with your partner. And Tyler, you weren't capturing your character. You're supposed to be fierce and you were almost afraid to touch Bella."

"I agree," Alistair said. "Bella, I love your dancing and your solo work was amazing. When you were dancing with Tyler, you weren't dancing with him. He was just a prop. Is everything okay?"

"Just an off night," I lied, trying to keep my feelings under control.

"I said something to Bella before we performed. I put my foot in my mouth," Tyler said. "I hurt her feelings and made her feel guilty about her injury."

"That explains a lot," Alistair said. "The choreography was beautiful, amazing, but the disconnect may be your downfall, unfortunately."

"Carmen?" Chloe asked.

"I agree with what Jesse and Alistair said, but I'm worried about what Tyler said to Bella. As dancers, we throw ourselves into the line of fire almost daily. There's always that risk of injury. What the audience doesn't know was that there was a time during this past week that Bella might have been forced to withdraw from the competition because of her injury. It's unfair for him to make her feel guilty about the injury and it's a point in her favor for her character that she's here now, dancing with undoubtedly substantial pain from a bruised bone. Tyler, I'm disappointed in your timing and what you said to her. Tonight's performance, the lack of chemistry, it was your fault," Carmen said coldly, her eyes glaring at Tyler. His hand fell away from my waist and I could hear a sniffle behind me.

Chloe went on to urge America to vote for us, but I knew that we would be in the bottom because of our performance. If we didn't make it to the bottom, it would be because of sympathy for me. After the teaser for the next two couples, we went backstage and I marched into my dressing room. I wrapped my body in a warm fluffy robe. I curled up on the couch, angry tears streaming down my cheeks. There was a knock at the door. Edward poked his head in, his eyes swirling in anger.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

"I overheard Tyler insinuating that you and Bella were …" Rose trailed off. She was dressed in a black nightie with some very dark makeup. She was dancing a contemporary routine with Demitri after the following commercial break after Bella and Tyler's performance. Tyler and Bella were onstage, dancing to 'The Garden' by Mirah. Bella was awesome, but she wasn't interacting with him. "He was saying some nasty things about you and Bella defended you. He made some snide remark that you two were fucking. THEN, he gave her a guilt trip about falling during the rehearsal for the group number."

"I'm so going to kick his ass," I snarled. "How dare he?!"

"I know, right?" Rose snapped. "It's not enough that Bella is dealing with her evil bitch of a mother, her injury from falling this week and moving out of her room to avoid staying with Alice … I can't believe he would stoop that low."

"I'm tempted to give him a piece of my mind," I growled.

The crowd cheered, indicating the end of Bella and Tyler's performance. Rose and I listened to the judge's commentary. As usual, they were applauding Bella and her performance, despite her injury. However, they did notice the distance between her and Tyler. Bella chocked it all to being an off night but Tyler somewhat admitted to his faux pas, making Bella feel guilty for being injured and hurting her feelings.

 _Her feelings? He essentially called her a slut for being your friend, insinuating that you two had fucked,_ my mind snarked.

Carmen called him out on it. Carmen browbeat him into the stage on national television. I knew what she was doing; getting Bella some sympathy votes. Tyler's behavior had caused the problem and Bella should not pay the price because her partner was a douchebag. Chloe reiterated the phone number and online voting procedure before breaking for commercial. Rose darted to the wings, enfolding her best friend into her arms. Bella didn't say anything, nor did she cry. She just accepted Rose's embrace, going into the dressing room.

Alistair came backstage, approaching Tyler. "I want the full story, Mr. Crowley," he growled. "What did you say to her?"

"I …" Tyler whimpered. "I, um, gave Bella a lot of flack about being injured. It was not my place. I know. I shouldn't blame her for falling. It was an accident."

"That's not all you said," Rose sneered, walking back out from the dressing room and glaring at Tyler. "Tell Alistair the truth, you insignificant little troll."

"I might have said something about Edward helping out Maggie and Jacob, giving them an advantage," Tyler fumbled. "Bella defended him and I, uh, sort of made reference to their relationship."

"Don't sugarcoat it, douche canoe," Rose snapped. "He insinuated that Edward and Bella were fucking, Alistair."

Alistair didn't say anything, pursing his lips angrily. A producer approached him, whispering in his ear. "This conversation is not over, Mr. Crowley. It's one thing for partners to not have chemistry, but to be blatantly cruel? That's another. After the show tonight, meet me in my office. We will discuss your punishment." Without giving Tyler a chance to respond, he turned on his heel and walked back out to the judging panel.

"Fuck," Tyler moaned.

"Rose, we need you," said one of the producers.

"You're an asshole, Crowley. I hope you know that," Rose snarled, smacking his arm. She stomped away, going onstage for her performance. I wanted to go and comfort Bella, but I was afraid that people would see my involvement as favoritism.

 _You do favor her. Your opinion has no bearing on the results of the show. You can go. Do it, Cullen. She's probably feeling lonely and raw right now._

I slid past Tyler and knocked on the dressing room door. I heard quiet sniffles. I gave Tyler a sneer before opening the door and seeing Bella curled up on the couch. She looked up at me, her eyes red from crying. I sat down and she immediately crawled into my lap. I held her for the remainder of the show until the producers told her she needed to go back on stage for the ending credits.

I just prayed that Bella had the strength to continue in this competition. So far, this has not been the easiest journey.

One thing was certain – I'd be with her, every step of the way.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

After the performance show, I met with Carmen, telling her exactly what Tyler said. She gave me a hug, telling me that Tyler would be punished. Would it result in his removal from the show? That remained to be seen. After my meeting with Carmen, I went back to the house. I went into the hot tub with a few of my cast mates, but I wasn't into the partying that they were doing. I just let my body soak and then went up to my bedroom.

I was getting ready for bed when my phone rang. I saw that it was Edward. "Hey," I said, snuggled in the bed. "Thank you for tonight, Edward."

"Anything for you, angel," he whispered. "How are you doing?"

"I'm stiff and sore, feeling betrayed by my partner, but okay, I guess," I shrugged. "What do you think is going to happen to Tyler?"

"I doubt he's going to be removed from the competition, but he will probably be reprimanded," Edward explained. "I've never heard of someone doing that and I'm so sorry that it happened to you, pretty girl."

"I'll be fine, but I can't believe he would say those things," I growled.

"He's jealous, Bella," Edward murmured. "And he has every right to be. You're an amazing dancer and so strong, Bella. You can possibly win this competition."

"I don't know," I frowned. "After my performance tonight, I might be going home."

"Unlikely, angel," he argued. "Alistair, Carmen … they all adore you and they won't send you home if you're in the bottom. I can guarantee that."

"That's a lofty promise," I snickered.

"Trust me, angel," he vowed.

"I do," I said, blushing. "With my life, I trust you, Edward."

"I'm glad. I'd do anything for you, angel," he said sweetly.

"Thank you," I said. "But, I'm bushed. I need to get some sleep. I'm emotionally spent."

"I can imagine. I just wanted to check on you, Bella," Edward replied. "I'll see you tomorrow at the results show. Perhaps after the show, we can go for a ride up the Pacific Coast Highway."

"I'd like that," I smiled.

"It's a date, pretty girl," he cooed. "See you tomorrow. Sleep well, Bella."

"You, too," I murmured. We said goodbye and I curled up under the covers. I eventually drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, we went to the studio. We reviewed the opening number for the results show, which was an Afro Jazz number. Tyler was very sedate during the rehearsals. He apologized numerous times, but I ignored him. His words had hurt me and he knew it.

We broke for lunch before heading to hair and makeup for the results show. A couple hours later, we were getting ready for the performance of the opening number, "Let the Groove Get In." Lily and Roger came backstage, carrying two massive bouquets.

"Mom, you shouldn't have," Rose blushed, taking the bouquet of purple roses from her mother. "They're beautiful."

"We wanted to give them to you yesterday, but there was a deal of drama yesterday," Roger said, handing me the same bouquet of roses. "Are you okay, Bells?"

"I'm fine, Roger," I smiled, hugging him. "Hopefully, the drama will be resolved soon."

"That boy, he should be eliminated for what he did to you," Lily said, wrinkling her nose and running her fingers through my hair.

"Lily, I'm okay. I need to get a thicker skin. With everything that happened this week, I wore my emotions on my sleeve," I said, hugging her.

"Well, regardless, he should be gone," Lily growled. "You both did so well last night. I couldn't be more proud of my girls." There was a knock on the door and it was one of the producers giving us the ten minute warning. "We'll be cheering for you both." She kissed my temple. "Love you, Bella. You did so wonderfully."

"Thanks, Lily," I smiled, hugging her.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Rose chirped, arching a brow.

"You were wearing lingerie," Lily teased, hugging Rose. "But, you were beautiful, too. Love you, baby."

"Love you, Momma," Rose smiled.

"Bells, if you want, I can break the kid's knees," Roger whispered conspiratorially. "I'll make it look like an accident."

"Thanks, Roger, but no thanks," I giggled, kissing his cheek.

"You have my number if you do want him to go away," he snickered. He and Lily left our dressing room and we finished getting our makeup applied. A few moments later, we changed into our costumes and went on stage. The opening number was fun, but I honestly wasn't into it. I performed the dance, struggling in getting in my character. Thankfully, I was not a featured dancer. Sean, the choreographer for the Afro-Jazz piece, had taken it easy on me since his was the first rehearsal I went to after my day off.

The rest of the results show was a blur, honestly. It was not a shock to find out that Tyler and I were in the bottom three along with Maggie, Jacob, Jane and Mike. I prepared myself to go home as I danced my solo to a soft, elegant piano number that had been featured in a recent movie. After a performance from the guest musical star, the six of us went onto the stage to hear what the judges had decided to do regarding the elimination. I held hands with Maggie and Jane, upset that one of us was going home. I'd grown close to the three of them.

"This elimination was tough, to be honest," Alistair said, taking off his glasses. "We're going to start with the girls since we were unanimous on this decision. Jane, step forward." She did, shaking visibly. "You are a beautiful and fiery Latin dancer. The Paso Doble you performed during your audition was intense and one of the best we'd ever seen. Unfortunately, the Bollywood number you performed was lackluster at best. We are agreeing with America on this one and we are sending you home. Bella and Maggie, you can join the rest of the cast." We ran past Jane, hugging her before going in front of the judge's table with the rest of the cast.

"Thank you," Jane said, her voice cracking a bit. "This experience has been amazing and I've learned so much."

"We're sad to see you go, Jane," Carmen said, smiling sympathetically.

Jane nodded, walking back and stood next to Chloe. She introduced Jane's video montage, celebrating her time on the show. As it played, Maggie leaned over. "I'm sad to see Jane go, but I'm happy it's not me," she whispered.

"Me, too," I agreed.

The video ended and Jane was seated on a stool onstage. We broke for commercial before the guys would learn their fate. A few moments later, we came back and the guy's fate was being shared. Alistair's face was hard as a stone and his gaze steely. "With this decision, we weren't unanimous. Jacob, step forward." He did and he looked sick. "You are a wonderful dancer and struggled with an extremely difficult dance. We were sure that you do not belong in the bottom. You're safe." Jacob clasped his hand over his chest, running down the steps and hugging me and Maggie. "Tyler and Mike, the decision was between the two of you. Jesse and I were in agreement on who to eliminate. Carmen felt differently."

"And I still feel the same way," Carmen snorted.

"Regardless, Mike, you are going home this evening. Like Jane, you are a beautiful dance in your own genre, but your Bollywood piece just fell short," Alistair explained. "However, I would be remiss if I didn't reiterate my disappointment in you, Tyler. We spoke at length last night regarding your behavior. You have a lot to make up for and a partner to suck up to. I pray that she forgives you for your harsh words, which uncalled for and bordering on cruel. You are remaining in the competition because despite your performance last night, you deserve a chance to redeem yourself. If you find yourself in the bottom again, I can promise you – you won't be so lucky."

Tyler nodded vehemently, dashing down to main level. He stood next to me, whispering his abundant apologies. I ignored him since I was still too angry to really give a fuck about his empty promises. I called on a strength that I'd gained from my dad, my stubbornness. If Tyler was truly remorseful, he would have to break me with genuine and real attempts to make things right. If he thought being berated on national television was bad, he hadn't met Bella Swan.

At the end of the show, she stood next to Mike and Jane, wishing them good luck. She reminded the audience about next week's show and the theme music came on. We raced onto the stage, hugging our departing friends and competitors. Seeing Jane crumble under our words of praise and goodbye, made me realize how close I was to being her.

Nothing was going to stop me from going home until I won this competition. I would be nice, sweet and genuine, but I was going to go out fighting. I never wanted to feel as weak as I did earlier in the week or completely out of control when I danced for my life.

Was. Going. To. Win.

And that's all I have to say about that.

But, Tyler?

He totally has to kiss my ass.

*Insert evil chuckle here*

 **A/N: So, Bella is not going to stand for any bullshit. She is going to make the most out of her situation and she's going to win. But, will she? Also, do you think that Alice had a hand in Bella falling or was an accident? Leave me some of your thoughts.**

 **Up next will be the top sixteen, with some amazing choreography, dancing and underlying drama. Leave me some loving! Also, check out my blog for sneak peaks for the dances and music that I'd chosen. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I'm also on twitter: tufano79. Thanks for reading!**

 **WOMEN   
_Alice Brandon (Latin)  
Rosalie Hale (Hip Hop)  
Angela Weber (Ballet)  
Jessica Stanley (Jazz)  
Kate McGovern (Contemporary) *Eliminated  
Bella Swan (Contemporary)  
Jane Volturi (Latin) *Eliminated  
Chelsea Brill (Latin)  
Tia Senna (Latin)  
Maggie McAllister (Crump/Hip Hop) _**

**_MEN  
Jacob Black (Contemporary)  
Jasper Whitlock (Tap)  
Ben Cheney (Hip Hop)  
Mike Newton (Jazz) *Eliminated  
_** ** _Tyler Crowley (Latin)  
Garrett Gregory (Contemporary) *Eliminated  
Alec Volturi (Latin)  
Felix Lester (Hip Hop)  
Demitri Chesterton (Contemporary)  
Nahuel Garza (Hip Hop)  
_**

 ** _Songs listed in this Chapter:_**

 **"Turn the Beat Around (Pablo 12" Remix)" ~ Gloria Estefan  
"Eyes on Fire" ~ Blue Foundation  
"Shake a Tail Feather" ~ Ray Charles  
"The Garden" ~ Mirah  
"Jai Ho" ~ from the movie, _Slumdog Millionaire  
_ "I Want to be Loved by You" ~ Sinead O'Connor  
"Love Runs Out" ~ OneRepublic  
"Let the Groove Get In" ~ Justin Timberlake (Afro Jazz)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show,** _ **So You Think You Can Dance?**_ **I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **Now, I'm doing something that I normally** _ **don't**_ **do, having multiple POVs in one chapter. I have done it other stories, but during situations where it was like the climax or the epilogue, because it's not something that I like to do. I will be sticking with Edward and Bella. However, when I was planning out this chapter, and the subsequent chapters, the story would mainly revolve around Bella. As much as I like to focus on her character, I do want to make sure I include Edward in the mix. Soooooo, I could have done two shorter chapters or combine them into one longer chapter. I'd figure you'd like longer chapters with a combination of EPOV/BPOV.**

 **You're welcome. *Snorts***

 **On that note … onto the story.**

 **Chapter Ten: Time**

 **EPOV**

"That boy should have been eliminated," said a spitting image of Rose. "He made our Bella cry. I should find him and give him what for!"

"Lillian, behave," the brute of a man said, forcing her to sit. "I agree, but it wouldn't be fair. Compared to the boy who was eliminated, the judges made the right decision."

"Whatever," Lillian grumbled. "Bella has been through enough shit. She doesn't need an asshole of a partner to make it any worse. Did you know that her mother has taken to calling me? I ignore the calls. Renee Swan is a bitch and I'm surprised that she gave birth to that sweet, wonderful girl."

"I'm assuming she's more like her father," the man snickered. They got up and walked out of the auditorium. The taping had just concluded. Jane and Mike were in the house, talking with their parents and making plans to either go to a hotel or fly home. I got up, walking through the house and backstage. I ran into Tyler, who paled when he saw me.

"Ed … I mean, Mr. Cul … I mean, shit," he blanched.

"Yep," I snarled at him, gripping his t-shirt and pushing him against the wall. "Where in the fuck do you get off giving Bella shit for being injured and making the assumption that I'm fucking her? You are such a douchebag."

"I am. I'm a horrible person," he whispered. "I keep trying to apologize, but she's ignoring me."

"As well she should," I snapped, stepping away. "You have a great deal of ass-kissing to do to get back on her good side. For now? Leave her alone." He nodded, darting back into his dressing room. As he left, Bella walked out. She was dressed in a short skirt and a tight top. Her hair was braided down her shoulder. "Wow, Bella, you look …"

"Thanks," she said, giving me a wide smile. There was something about her that was more confident, self-assured. "I've been looking forward to our trip along the Pacific Coast Highway all day. Though, being in the bottom put a damper on it, but Rose pushed me to go. I think it's exactly what I need."

"Good. A night away from all of this is just what the doctor ordered," I said, taking her hand. She weaved her fingers with mine and we walked out to my car. The weather was warm, perfect for a night out with the top down and walking along the beach. I helped her into the car, jogging to the driver's side. Lowering the top, I backed out of the parking lot. The rest of the cast were clambering into the waiting vans. Rose whistled, waving maniacally. Bella laughed, shooting her the bird and we were off.

It was too loud with the wind for us to talk. I just turned on some tunes as we drove through Los Angeles, getting to the highway near Santa Monica. I decided to drive us to the Pacific Palisades. There were some gorgeous beaches along the drive that I figured Bella would enjoy, plus some restaurants for a late dinner. About ten minutes later, I pulled off the highway and parked the car. "Shall we?"

"I've never really walked on the beach. I've lived in Forks, which is close to the Pacific Ocean, but the beaches are so different up there. Rocky, craggy and downright cold," she snickered. I helped her out of the car and onto the white, sandy beach a few miles away from Santa Monica. "My dad used to take me to the tide pools in La Push, but you had to be covered like Nanook of the North." She pointed to a pair of swimmers, wearing nothing but swim trunks and a bikini.

"Growing up in Chicago, we enjoyed warm, steamy summers and cruel, harsh winters," I snickered. "But, no surfing. It was something that I enjoyed last season. Shockingly enough, I was pretty good at it, too."

"I'll just lay out, working on my non-existent tan," she giggled, twining our fingers together. "From what I've heard, we're going to be heading to the beach tomorrow. Since I'm getting my own beach time, I'll probably just laze around the house. Relish the quiet, you know?"

"I hear you," I chuckled, walking us to an outcropping of rocks. I sat down, encouraging Bella to do the same. She gave me a wink, patting my legs and settled between them, curled up in my arms. "Hmmmm, this is damn near perfection, angel."

"I agree," she said, putting her head on my shoulder. "But, do you know what would make it even more perfect?"

"What?" I asked, my voice deepening and my hands tightening around her tiny waist.

"A kiss," she whispered, turning to look at me. Her cinnamon-colored eyes were nearly black with desire and her face was flushed. I cupped her cheek, relishing in the smoothness of her alabaster skin, moving closer to her. My lips were just on hers when a Frisbee crashed just above my head and landed near our feet.

"Shit," I scowled, looking down at the bright yellow piece of plastic.

"Man, I'm so sorry," said a teenage boy. "I was throwing the Frisbee for Rocco and it got caught in a current."

"It's okay," Bella said, handing him the Frisbee. The dog, a gorgeous chocolate lab, plopped down next to Bella, licking her hands and face. She giggled, rubbing his ears.

 _Fucking dog got my kiss, damn it._

"I'm sorry again," the boy said, tugging on the dog's collar. "Good night!" They ran off toward my car and clambered into a waiting van. I pouted, acting like a petulant child.

"Turn that frown upside down, Cullen," Bella said, poking at my cheek.

"Every time I go to kiss you, we get interrupted," I said sullenly.

"There are no dogs, our phones are in the car and all we have is a beautiful sunset before us," she said, giving me a seductive grin.

"I hate to break it to you, but you're covered in doggy slobber," I snorted.

"Crap," she giggled, wiping at her face. "Way to ruin a moment." She put her head back on my shoulder and snuggled in my arms. I leaned over, pressing a kiss to her forehead, feeling a total goober. She didn't say anything more as we watched the sunset, dipping below the horizon. Tracing her jaw, I moved her face so she was looking up at me. I leaned down and was determined to get that kiss.

However, drunken giggles and slurred speech broke us apart. "Shiiiiit," came a male voice. "Someone's in our spot, Rita."

"You'll have fuck me somewhere else," Rita purred. "I want your cock inside of me, Trevor."

"I can't wait," Trevor growled and the sounds of his buckle and zipper met our ears.

With a scowl, I mouthed to her that we should go. Bella nodded, scrambling up. We darted up the beach, listening to Rita and Trevor fuck each other like animals near our rock.

Trevor didn't last long.

By the time we made it to the car, he was screaming that he was coming. I felt for Rita. Talk about a two-pump chump. "I'm sorry, Bella," I groaned, backing the car out. "This didn't really go as planned."

"Edward, despite the interruption with Rocco the dog and the horny twins, tonight has been amazing," she said, taking my hand.

"It's not done yet. Are you hungry?"

"Definitely. I was nervous all day and I didn't eat much," she admitted. "I could go for anything."

"There's an awesome sushi place near the Santa Monica pier," I suggested.

"Perfect!" she smiled. I drove us to the sushi place and we shared a huge meal of sashimi, California rolls and tempura. Bella ate nearly as much as me, but I knew that she probably worked off all of those calories during rehearsals. Our conversation never lulled. We laughed, teased and had an amazing time. After I paid the bill, we went back to the car. The temperature had dropped and was bordering on chilly. I gave Bella my button up to help warm her and I put the convertible top back up.

I drove us back to the house. Bella was quiet, her brow furrowed. "What are you thinking about, pretty girl?"

"This nonsense with Tyler. He won't stop apologizing and I don't want to forgive him," she shrugged. "Does that make me petty?"

"No. That makes you human," I snorted humorlessly. "He was out of line, saying what he did."

"I have to work with him, but I can't trust him," she said, her nose wrinkled. "What should I do?"

"I'd pull him aside and tell him exactly what you're feeling. Explain to him what his words meant to you and how you don't trust him," I said. "Sometimes you have to work with people you don't like. It's the sad reality of life."

"Yeah, I know," she grumbled. "It's even sadder when the people you don't like are your family." She shook her head. "I'll talk to Tyler at some point tomorrow. There are not enough apologies for him to say for me to forget what he did. It will be a long, _long_ time before I could trust him, if ever."

Bella was very strong, but obviously very stubborn and held a grudge. I prayed that I never got on her bad side. I only ever wanted her to smile. Seeing her so sad earlier in the week and angry the night previous, it broke my heart.

Arriving back at the mansion, I walked Bella to the door. "I had a great time tonight, angel," I said. "I'm looking forward to seeing more of you. If you'd like, of course."

"I'd like that a lot," she cooed. "Perhaps we can go back to the beach and finally share that kiss."

"I could always kiss you now," I purred.

"I think we have an audience," she giggled, pointing to the window. Rose, Maggie and a few other cast members had their faces pressed up to the glass. "I'd rather kiss you without the world watching."

"Good point," I sighed, gathering her in my arms. I hugged her tightly, pressing my lips to her temple and swaying us gently. "Sleep well, pretty girl. Have pleasant dreams."

"I will because they'll be of you," she crooned. She kissed my cheek and slipped inside the door. Turning to the window, I waved at the crowd that had gathered there. They waved back. With a snicker, I damn near floated down to my car. Despite the massive kiss-blockage, tonight had been magical. I just couldn't wait until we finally crossed that bridge. I wanted to taste her lips, feel her body pressed to mine and consume her.

 _All in good time, Cullen. Good things come to those who wait._

Too bad I wasn't a patient man.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

The next morning, after my sort-of date with Edward, I was working out in the basement when Tyler approached me. He looked like hell. We had the day off, going grocery shopping or spending time at the beach. I was doing what I told Edward, lazing around the house and just relishing in the quiet. But Tyler had other ideas. _Crap._ "Can we talk, Bella?" he asked.

I stopped running on the treadmill, glaring at him. "Are you going to make some empty promises or apologize or assume that I'm fucking Edward?" I snapped.

"I fucked up. I get it," he grumbled, sitting down on one of the weight benches. "No one is talking to me and …"

"Oh, boo hoo," I snarled. "You insinuated that I was sleeping my way to the top, Tyler. That's complete bull shit. I would _never_ do anything like that. Edward and I are friends but there is a connection there. However, the fact that my integrity was questioned – that's uncalled for and unprofessional. I would never use his position to further my career. And to guilt trip me because I fell?"

"What do you want me to do?" Tyler yelled. "Admit I was wrong? I was! I made an ass of myself and everyone is reminding me on a daily basis. I got my ass handed to me by Carmen and Alistair. My position in this competition is being held on by a thread and it's quickly fraying."

"Look, we have to work together," I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you said. Like I said, I don't appreciate having my integrity being questioned."

"I was pissed about losing all of those rehearsal hours and I lashed out," Tyler grumbled.

"You didn't lose anything, Tyler. You had an All-Star to rehearse with you," I sneered. "If anyone had a reason to be pissed, it should be me. I lost nearly a day of rehearsals, but I still performed. I performed with a nagging, aching knee only to be attacked by the person who should have my back. Not once did you ask how I was doing. You are so fucking selfish, Tyler."

He leaned forward, thrusting his hands into his hair. "You're right," he muttered. "I'm a horrible human being."

"Like I said, we have to work together. I think I just need time away from you. By tomorrow, hopefully, I'll have calmed down and we can discuss this civilly. Until then, just leave me alone," I said, grabbing my towel, water bottle and iPod. I left him in the workout room. I went upstairs, deciding to treat myself to a bath before doing some laundry and spending the day reading.

The next day, we began our rehearsals for the next show. Tyler and I had pulled contemporary and the choreographer, Mia Michaels, was one of my favorites in all of the seasons of _So You Think You Can Dance._ Tyler and I had yet to finish our discussion, but it would have to wait. Mia sat down in front of us, her legs crossed and her eyes glassy. "Earlier this year, I lost my father to lung cancer. When I was told that I'd be working with you two, I knew what I wanted to do. I want to dedicate a dance for my father. Bella, I know that you lost your father, too and so this will be poignant and …" She wiped her eyes, looking up at me. "Poignant and perfect."

"What's the dance about?" I asked.

"Reuniting with your loved ones in heaven," she said. "This is the song we're using." She nodded to the producer and the music began. The soft lilting tones of Billy Porter's "Time" filled the rehearsal space. I curled up, imagining being reunited with my father in heaven, dancing to this song. When the song was finished, I was crying, as was Mia. "You get it, Bella."

"I do," I sniffled, wiping my cheeks. "It's going to be tough to dance to this song and not sob."

"You are stronger than you give yourself credit for, Bella," she said, gripping my hand. "Now, I know that the two of you are dealing with some issues. Those need to go away while we rehearse and while you perform. I want this to be a fitting tribute to both of our fathers. I will not have my vision be desecrated by your male stupidity, Tyler."

"Understood," he said, giving me a tiny smile.

"Now, let's get started," Mia said, getting up. For the next hour, we worked on the language of the dance. It was ethereal, reverent and so beautiful. I struggled to not cry throughout most of the rehearsal, but so did Mia. We were both healing from the loss of our fathers.

After the rehearsal, Mia gave me a hug. "Thank you for making this dream come true," she whispered to me, rubbing my back. "I'll see you guys in a couple of days." She smiled, leaving us in the rehearsal space. We had it for another two hours to practice the choreography we just learned. We also had some time allotted for the various interviews for the teasers prior to our performances. Tyler and I worked diligently, but the playfulness we'd had before was nonexistent. He knew he'd fucked up and he was trying to be the best partner he could be.

We broke for lunch and then we were meeting in the large rehearsal space for our group number rehearsal. Nakul, the Bollywood choreographer, was leading us in an energetic Bollywood group performance. I thought that samba was difficult, but it had nothing on the intricate hand movements and frenetic dancing of Nakul's choreography for "Kata Kata." Toward the end of the rehearsal, there was a loud thump and a pained scream.

"Mother fucker!" yelled Nahuel. He was on the ground, writhing in pain and groaning.

Nakul ran over to him, falling to his knees. "What happened?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"I was doing that jumping thing and I felt something snap," Nahuel moaned, holding his leg to his chest. "Oh, shit, it hurts!" The medic came over, assessing his injuries. With a somber nod, Nahuel was loaded up on a gurney and rolled out of the rehearsal space. We left after that. Nakul said that he needed time to think about reworking the choreography based on the severity of Nahuel's injury.

Around ten, Alistair came over to the house with Nakul and Edward next to him. His face was drawn and sad. We were all in the common room, anxious to hear news of Nahuel. Alice was a jittery, anxious mess. She was sitting next to Jasper. He was giving her support since they had started talking. She was being nice to him, as far as I was told, but I still felt like she was using him. Jasper would have to figure that out on his own.

"So, we just left the hospital," Alistair said. "As it turns out, Nahuel completely tore his Achilles tendon in his left foot. He has to have surgery tomorrow morning and will be out for at least a year. He will be the one eliminated, obviously, due to injury. We toyed with the idea of bringing back Mike, but after discussing it with the team, we're going to have Edward step in as Nahuel's replacement. Alice, you'll be working with Edward for the remainder of the week and Nakul will add him into the group number."

Alice smiled, acting like she won the lottery. "I'm looking forward to it," she said, cutting her eyes to Edward and licking her lips.

"Now, you all have the rest of the night off. In the morning, you will be rehearsing with your partners and you'll finish your group rehearsal with Nakul and go to the group rehearsal with Stacy for the opening number for the results show. It'll bring back memories, Edward. Right?"

"Yes, sir," Edward chuckled. "Only pleasant ones."

I rose my hand, frowning. "Yes, Bella?" Alistair called.

"Will Nahuel be able to dance? I mean, after he has his surgery? Will he make a full recovery?" I asked.

"It will be a long recovery, but yes, he will be able to dance again," Alistair responded, smiling at me sweetly.

"Can we send him something, as a cast, to tell him that we're thinking of him?" I continued. "Some flowers? A giant stuffed bear?"

"I'm certain he'll love that," Alistair said. Edward gave me a brilliant grin, pressing his hand over his heart.

I blushed and picked up my cell phone, trying to find the perfect _something_ for Nahuel. His roommate, Felix, pointed to a large stuffed panther and orange and black flowers. I arched a brow. "The dude has a huge panther tat on his back and tiger on his leg. He'll love it," Felix explained.

"Okay," I giggled, purchasing the two. Money was tossed my way, to compensate me, but Alice walked away, honing in on my man. _Oh, hell no. Skank, he's MINE!_

But, was he?

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

"I so don't miss these late night rehearsals," I said, laying back on the cool hardwood floor. "I think we have our jazz piece down, Alice."

"I don't know," she purred, wiping down her chest and chugging some water. "There's this middle section that I'm struggling with. I'm not a jazz dancer. The movements feel weird."

I knew exactly the spot she was talking about. It was the same spot we'd been working for an hour. It was sixteen eight counts where she had her legs wrapped around my waist, clawing up my body and then kissing me, as per the choreographer's vision. Alice was taking it too far and I was getting very uncomfortable. She was not the girl I wanted to kiss. Bella was, damn it. "We're fine, Alice."

"At least you're not dealing with the cry baby, Isabella Swan, this week," she spat. "All she does is moan and complain about her knee. God, all of us had had injuries. Get over yourself."

"Do you know the extent of her injury?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"She tore her ACL. I have a partial tear and a completely blown rotator cuff. I'm perfectly fine," she said. "She's fucking cry baby and does _not_ deserve to be here. For some strange reason, the judges adore her. I wished she had fucked up her knee last week and was sent home. It would leave me the chance to win _everything_."

"Do you hear yourself?" I snarled. "Can you be more self-centered and cruel? You essentially wished pain on another person, just so you can win a stupid competition. Would you wish it on your own partner? Oh, wait, you probably did and that's why Nahuel was eliminated!" I knew I was speaking emotionally, but Alice rubbed me the wrong. Always had and always will.

"I would never …" she said, her eyes wide and tears spilling onto her flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated and … and …" She covered her face, walking over to the entrance of the room, sliding down the wall and beginning to sob in earnest.

 _Fuck. Me. Sideways._

I scrubbed my face, walking over to Alice. I hated to see girls cry, even girls that I abhorred. "Alice, I'm sorry. I just sore, tired and cranky." She sniffled, moving so she was in my lap. _What the hell?_ "Alice, what the hell are you doing?"

"Can you hold me?" she whimpered, putting her head on my shoulder.

"No, Alice, that wouldn't be right," I said, trying to move her off my lap. Instead, she maneuvered herself so she was straddling my legs. She looked at me, her eyes still glassy from her tears but there was something evil twinkling in them. She rolled her hips, making it look like we were making out. I gently, but forcefully removed her from my lap. "We're done," I said icily. "I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow."

I picked up my bag, darting down the stairs and into my car. I felt used and abused, shuddering at what she had just done with me. I scrubbed my face, tearing out of the parking lot and back to my apartment. I scoured myself before crawling to bed. I picked up my phone, sending Bella a quick text. _I really, really missed you today. Dreaming of you tonight ~ E_

She never responded.

xx SYTYCD xx

The rest of the week, Alice and I rehearsed, but she was acting very flirty with me. When we were with the group, Bella ignored me, sending me scathing looks and avoiding my attention. During the final dress rehearsal, I had had enough, pulling Alice backstage during a break. "What did you say to her?"

"Who?" she asked, looking up at me innocently.

"Cut the crap, Alice," I snapped. "Bella, she's pissed at me and I know I didn't do a damn thing to her. What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing," she answered, walking away. I stopped her by slamming my hand, blocking her exit. She looked at me, her eyes wide with shock.

"Don't make me go to Alistair," I growled lowly. "I know that you manipulating the situation. What. Did. You. Say?"

"Fine," she sneered. "I said that we acted on our mutual attraction after our rehearsal and that we fucked." She took out her phone, showing me a video from our rehearsal where I had made her cry. It had been manipulated to appear like we were in the throes of passion and not me practically shoving her off my lap. "You should be grateful. Isabella Swan is a mousy little thing with no tits and zero talent. We'd make a great couple, Edward."

"Over my dead and rotting corpse, Alice. How did you get this footage? Who did you blow?" I asked snidely. She just gave me a smirk, sneaking out from my arm and walking back to the rehearsal. I pinched my nose, darting out to the house and quickly explaining to Carmen what had just happened. Alistair was personally flying Nahuel back home and would be back for the performance the following day. I expressed concern that one of the camera operators would manipulate the footage for Alice. Carmen pursed her lips, explaining that she would have a meeting with all of the camera guys, reiterating their contract. There was a specific section, outlining the rules of conduct between the contestants. They were to be invisible, not interact with the contestants.

Period.

I did tell Carmen that it was Cameron who was videotaping us the night in question. I had a sneaking suspicion that Cameron would be out of a job and blacklisted in all of Hollywood.

 _You fucked with the wrong guy._

Now, I just had to figure out how to get Bella to talk to me. Alice had obviously poisoned her against me. I was not going to give up without a fight. I did learn one thing from last week. I was not going to approach her until after the performance. Bella wanted to focus on the competition, especially this week. When she was still speaking to me, she had told me that this piece was very special to her because it was about her dad. Regardless of how angry she was with me, I would still respect her and support her in her loss.

If only Alice had been as respectful.

 _Evil, manipulative troll._

The rest of the dress rehearsal went off without a hitch. The contestants got into the vans while Carmen called a meeting for all of the camera operators. I watched as Bella got onto the van, leaning heavily on Jacob and such sadness in her eyes. Alice followed behind them, blowing me a kiss and cackling evilly. Clenching my fists, I stomped to my car and sat in it while it cooled down. I was finally calm enough to drive when Carmen knocked on the window. I jumped, focused on the steering wheel.

"Sorry, Edward," she said, after I had gotten out. "I spoke with the camera guys and Cameron admitted to …"

"Fucking Alice?" I growled. "Giving Alice that doctored footage?"

"That's one way to put it," she snickered. "I gave him his walking papers. He will not be back. He knew that he screwed up, but she had offered herself to him and even paid him a substantial amount of money."

"It doesn't surprise me. Is anything going to happen to Alice?" I asked. "Will she be disqualified?"

"I've already spoken to Alistair and she will not be disqualified. She will be in the bottom, to shake her boots. We're also going to make her aware that we know what she did. One more toe out of line, she will be out. She'll be on probation, like Tyler," Carmen said. "Her behavior, while unethical and slutty, had no impact on the contest itself. She's trying to rattle the cage of another contestant."

"Alice knows how I feel about Bella and that those feelings are mutual, Carmen," I snapped.

"I know, sweetie," Carmen said, rubbing my arm. "Just give her time, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll try," I said, pinching my nose. "I'm going home and …"

"Have a few drinks. It'll calm you down," she snickered, kissing my cheek. "See you tomorrow, Edward."

I got into my car and blew out a breath. After the results show, I would talk to Bella. I had to. She needed to know the truth – that Alice and I weren't a thing. We'd never be a thing. I'd rather cut off my thing than touch Alice with a ten-foot pole. All I wanted was her. Only Isabella Swan.

But, remembering how she acted around Tyler and the cold shoulder she was _still_ giving him, it would be an uphill battle. I had to patient.

*Insert pouty face here*

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

"I don't understand why you're believing Alice," Jessica said, painting her toenails on my bed. "She's a lying, cheating, manipulative, bitch of a woman."

"I agree," Maggie said, flipping through a magazine. "And we all know that Edward is in _lurve_ with you."

"Then, why do I have a video clip of him making out with Alice in the studio?" I asked, curled up on my bed. "And don't go saying that the video was doctored. It looked plenty real to me."

"Bella, you are so not trusting," Rose argued. "That clip was doctored. No one would move woodenly over your man. He's a fucking sex god." She picked up my phone, showing Jessica and Maggie. "Alice's hips are just on loop and the moans were added post production."

"Fuck!" I snarled, swiping the phone from her. "Edward is like every other person in my life. He used me and abused me. Now, I want to focus on the damn show tomorrow. I'm going to bed." I ripped out the battery from my phone and tossed it in the nightstand. I threw the blankets over my head, trying not to cry. Everyone left our room and Maggie shut off the lights.

"Bells, I know you're upset, but Edward would _never_ do that to you. Just, I don't know, give him a chance to explain. Don't shut him out," Maggie whispered. "He truly does feel _more_ for you, sweetie."

I didn't answer, clamping my eyes shut and letting the tears flow freely. I eventually drifted off, my dreams assaulting me with visions of Edward and Alice laughing at me as I writhed in pain on the floor from reinjuring my knee. When I woke up the next morning, I was angrier than ever and exhausted since I kept waking up from my nightmares. Tonight was going to be rough to begin with – the song and the piece I'm dancing to is so _raw._ Doubled with the confusion I'm feeling with Edward and the anger of being betrayed – _supposedly –_ I don't know if I'm going to make it through tonight without tears or breaking down in a heap.

I got up, taking a long shower and heading down to the kitchen. No one else was up, so I took the time to make myself an egg-white omelet and some fresh fruit. I poked at my meal, forcing it down my throat. Alice came down, walking with a noticeable swagger in her gait. "Hmmm, I can't wait until after the show tonight. Edward's lips are so soft. I wonder what they feel like, down there," she sang, giving me an evil grin. I narrowed my eyes, throwing the rest of my food away and going back upstairs.

 _Don't let her get under your skin. She's just saying that shit just to get you riled up. They kiss in the choreography. There's no proof that they have done more._

Crap, the video.

"Ignore her, Swan," I hissed. "She's _jealous."_ In my room, I lay down, pulling out a book. I spent the morning reading until we were called down to the vans to drive us to the studio. I sat next to Jake and Alec, with Rose in front of me. She was quiet, but held my hand in support of what I was going through. We arrived at the studio, immediately going back to hair and makeup. Carmen and Alistair called Alice over to them and guided her to the office while we were all bedecked in bindis, intricate and colorful makeup, and elegant saris. When Alice came back, she looked like she had been crying and her movements were jerky.

"Did you get caught, Queen Bitch?" Rose asked, snickering lowly.

"Fuck you, slut," Alice snapped back.

"Well, ain't that the pot calling the kettle black," Rose cackled. She grabbed my hand, leading me out of the dressing room. "I hope you caught crabs."

"What are you talking about?" I asked when Rose led me outside. She was searching through her bag for her cigarettes. "Dude, you only smoke when you're stressed. Spill it!"

"So, a little birdy, um, _Edward_ , texted me last night that Alice was found out," Rose said, popping in a cigarette and lighting it. "Ahhhh …"

"Blow it the other way, smoke stack," I deadpanned, waving my hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," Rose snorted. "Anyhow, since you turned off your phone, he told me everything. Alice apparently fucked one of the camera guys to get that doctored video footage, texting it to your phone."

I narrowed my eyes, crossing my arms in front of my stomach. "Be that as it may, I'm still hesitant to trust him. He allowed himself to get put in that position."

"Bells, your fucking mother has fucked with your head for so long. You don't know who to trust and who to throw away. Alice is a manipulative, hateful monster who used your relationship with Edward to attack you. Edward was just a pawn and the camera guy was a loser for thinking with his dick. Seriously, I hope she gets crabs or her vag turns black, falling out of her body."

I nodded, pursing my lips. "I'll think about forgiving him, but Alice?"

"Fuck, if you forgive her, I'll fuck up your other knee," Rose snickered, tossing the cigarette on the ground and hugging me. "She'll get what's coming to her." I hugged her back. "Now, I think we're getting ready to perform. I have to pop some gum and spray some air freshener around me. Felix is allergic to smoke and he's my partner for this Bollywood number."

We went inside and she sprayed herself with body spray. The producers were calling us to the stage. We could hear the crowd outside. They were almost deafening. It kicked up my nerves ten-fold. I took a breath, heading onto the stage. The guys began dancing, moving perfectly with the music while the girls held their opening position. We maneuvered between the guys, dancing and rolling our bodies. The music was energetic and the crowd fed off of it. Two-thirds of the way through the song, I was partnered with Edward. I had wrap my leg around his hip, caressing his cheek. I refused to look into his eyes, spinning away from him and taking my next spot in the new formation.

The dance ended with Maggie being lifted onto Jacob's shoulder. The crowd screamed and the lights went down. We all scrambled off the stage to have our makeup and hair changed for the actual show. When I got into the dressing room, there was a bouquet of flowers and stuffed bear on my station. In the arms of the bear, there was a card with a distinctly masculine script. Reaching for the envelope, I opened it. The card was one of apology from Edward.

 _Dearest Angel,_

 _I know that you are upset and pissed off at me. I'm sorry if I had hurt you, but you have to know that_ NOTHING _happened with me and Alice. It was all fabricated. Alice is on probation because she screwed a camera operator to doctor the footage of our rehearsal. The camera guy is fired and …_

 _I'm terrified that you're not going to give me a chance to make this right._

 _I want you, pretty girl. I could strangle Alice for making you doubt my feelings for you. I hope that you can find it in your heart to give me a chance to explain. To show you that nothing happened._

 _I'll give you all of the time that you need, but I will still support you, angel._

 _I'm always here for you. Please, don't walk away._

 _Love,_

 _Edward_

"Are you going to give him a chance?" Rose asked, picking up the stuffed bear and handing him to me. I took it, pressing my cheek against the soft fur.

"Probably, but I want to get through this performance. This whole thing has been more stressful than I ever imagined," I quipped sadly. "First off, the drama with Alice and the whole room situation; then, my injury to my knee and being in the bottom, not to mention Tyler's shitty timing with his unnecessary guilt trip; and then, Alice and her doctored footage of her and Edward … Fuck me sideways."

"I love you, Bells, but no thanks," Rose chortled. "I'm happily straight and while I think you're hot and all, you are lacking a cock."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I deadpanned.

Rose hugged me. "Talk to him, sweetie. Don't give up on him just because of Queen Bitch."

"Perhaps tomorrow, after the results show," I said. "I just want to get through tonight."

"Understood," she said, kissing my cheek.

My hair and makeup was changed from the dramatic Bollywood look to something softer and more ethereal. My costume was all white and angelic. Tyler was going to wear a white tuxedo. Once my makeup was done, we went out for the opening credits and then changed into my costume. We were performing seventh in the lineup. The piece was so touching that they wanted it close to the end, but didn't want to end the performance on a somber note. Angela and Felix were ending the show with a fiery, sexy Paso Doble.

I sat backstage, reading on my iPad as everyone performed. Alice and Edward, who had gone second, did well, but felt that their story was contrived and not genuine. Alice was too aggressive in the dance when Edward should have been the aggressor. It didn't gel and Alistair said that it was a weak performance.

An hour passed and then Tyler and I went up for the teaser for our performance. We had made the mutual decision to work together, but after what he had said to me, it would take a great deal of time before I could accept his apology and trust him again. He accepted that and was a model partner.

During the commercial break, the stage was set with flowers and fog was forced out onto the stage. Chloe introduced us, showing our first few rehearsals. After the two minute clip, the lights came up and were a subtle blue and purple glow. I took a breath as the music began, looking up at Tyler and beginning my dance for my father, waving at Tyler from across the stage.

 _What is time?_ _  
_ _Is it the autumn leaves that change?_ _  
_ _Or the snow that floats from the sky_ __

 _What is Time?_ _  
_ _Is it the air we breathe?_ _  
_ _Or the wings that teach_ _  
_ _The new born bird to fly_ __

 _Who can tell?_ _  
_ _I don't know_ _  
_ _Will we change?_ _  
_ _Will we grow?_ __

 _What is time?_ _  
_ _Is it eternity_ _  
_ _In heaven_ _  
_ _Or just a hope for peace on earth_ __

 _Where's the time_ _  
_ _Gone in a blink of an eye_ _  
_ _But with every blink_ _  
_ _a birth_ __

 _We live_ _  
_ _We learn_ _  
_ _We love_ _  
_ _In time_ _  
_ _We give_ _  
_ _We yearn_ _  
_ _We grow_ __

 _In time_ __

 _Time for change_ _  
_ _Its time to care_ _  
_ _It's not too late_ _  
_ _Don't despair_ _  
_ _Reach inside your heart_ __

 _To find the joy the love_ _  
_ _To share with all mankind_ _  
_ _For all we know_ __

 _All we have_ _  
_ _Is time_

The song ended and the crowd jumped to their feet, roaring for our performance. Tyler gave me a grin before hugging me. I sobbed into his shoulder, trying to get myself together. Wiping my cheeks, we walked to the edge of the stage. The trio of judges, Alistair, Carmen and a guest judge, Christina, were all on their feet. Carmen and Christina were sobbing.

"Alistair, we'll start with you," Chloe said. "What did you think?"

"Hands down, best performance of the night," Alistair said, giving us a bright smile. "I could feel _everything_ that Mia wanted you to portray. It was a mesmerizing piece and there aren't words to describe it."

"Carmen?" Chloe urged. Carmen couldn't respond. She was still crying. She gave us a thumbs up and wiped her face. Alistair handed her a handkerchief. She blew her nose loudly, making everyone snicker. "Christina?"

"Phew, I don't know if I can speak since I'm so verklempt, but I'll try. Bella, you are the most exquisite dancer I've _ever_ seen. Don't ever stop dancing because when you do, there is a light that comes from deep within. It's truly amazing to watch. Tyler, after last week's debacle, you were everything for your partner and I'm so happy that you two have worked past your issues. However, seeing that performance, it is _everything_ this competition is about. I agree with Alistair. It was the best performance of the evening and now I'm going to sob uncontrollably since it was amazingly beautiful."

Chloe began her spiel about voting for us and we smiled for the cameras. Once we were clear, Tyler and I left the stage. Mia was offstage, her eyes brimming with tears. She pulled both of us into a tight hug, whispering how proud she was of us and that we made her vision come to life. Tyler thanked her for the opportunity. Mia kissed his cheek and guided me into my dressing room. We sat down on the couch. She took my hand. "You are an absolutely gorgeous dancer, Bella," she said. "I don't know what you have planned after the competition, but I'd love for you to join me in my contemporary dance company. You are everything I envision when it comes to a dancer."

"Mia, I don't know what to say," I whispered. "I haven't really thought much past the competition."

"Just consider it, Bella," Mia said, smiling softly at me. She hugged me tightly, rubbing my back. "Your father is smiling down on you, sweetheart. He's so proud of you."

"Just like your dad is proud of you," I said. She pulled back, cupping my cheek and giving me a soft grin. "Thank you for entrusting this gorgeous piece of choreography with me and my partner."

"I couldn't imagine anyone else doing it," she replied. "Congratulations, sweetheart." She kissed my cheek and left me in the dressing room. I got up and swiped the teddy bear from Edward, nuzzling my nose into its soft white fur. I gave myself a few moments to cry before I went back out for the ending credits of the show.

Once the music ended, we all went back to the dressing rooms and changed into our street clothes. I was trying to balance my bag, my flowers and bear when I ran into Edward. "I'm sorry," I muttered, looking up at him.

"No, I'm sorry," he said, his eyes were impossibly sad. "Are you okay?"

"Just trying to balance all of this. Thank you for the flowers and the bear," I murmured. "Not to the mention the card."

"I had no idea that …" he began.

"We'll talk later," I said. "I'm emotionally drained from the performance tonight and with all of the drama. You know?"

"I do," he nodded. "I just wanted to say that tonight's performance was … unbelievable. You truly looked like an angel on that stage."

"Thank you," I whispered, closing my eyes. I blew out a breath. "We'll talk tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," he said, picking up my hand and kissing my wrist. I blushed, heading out to the van and clambering into the front seat. Edward waved at me. I nodded and the van pulled away. As much as I wanted to put the whole Alice/Edward debacle behind me, all I wanted to do was sleep. I was emotionally overwrought and exhausted. Tomorrow, hopefully, I'd have a clearer head.

Fingers crossed.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

"I'm so happy that Alice bitch is in the bottom," Peter hissed to me. He had flown in to see the performance last night. I was sitting next to him for the results show. "That girl should go home. I mean, really. What the fuck?"

"She really struggled with the number we were given and she was more interested in shoving her tongue down my throat than actually dancing," I shuddered. "On top of all of that, I'm afraid that Bella is going to walk away from us. You should have seen the scathing looks she gave me when I joined the cast for the group rehearsal for that Bollywood number."

"I really hope that they send her home," Peter said, crossing his arms. "She doesn't deserve to be here. She's a back-stabbing hoe."

I nodded in agreement. The lights went down and Alice walked on stage, dressed in a barely-there costume. She was dancing for her life and was not stopping at anything. She did some combination cha-cha and samba, shaking everything her mother gave her. She didn't look like a Latin dancer, but like a whore with the suggestive movements she was performing.

After Alice performed, Chelsea Brill went next and she was a hot mess, just like the night previous. The last one to perform was Rose and she killed it. She nailed her solo performance. It was her dance last night that landed her the bottom. The Lindy Hop she performed with her partner was sloppy and clumsy. However, since Nahuel was going home, or rather, was already home, only one of the women were going to be eliminated. Like Peter, I hoped that it was Alice, but based on Chelsea's solo performance and her mediocre performance last evening, she was going to be the one to be leaving.

We watched the band perform with several alumni from _So You Think You Can Dance,_ performing to the music. The judges were in the back, making the decision of who to send home. After the band performed and a brief video clip about National Dance Day, the three women who were in the bottom were standing on the stage. Rose and Chelsea were holding hands while Alice was standing on her own with a cocky grin on her face.

"This was not an easy decision, to be honest," Alistair said. "America said one thing and we disagreed. Rose, please step forward." Rose squeezed Chelsea's hand and waited for Alistair's assessment. "Your performance last night was not good. I realize that the Lindy Hop was so far outside of your comfort zone as a hip hop dancer, but it was just downright sloppy. Your solo, however, was your saving grace. You're safe, my dear."

"Thank you," she breathed, hugging Chelsea and running down to the pit in front of the judge's table.

"Chelsea, please step forward," Alistair said. She did, twisting her bracelets. "Your dance last night was not very good. Hip hop is not a strength of yours. You were too stiff and your solo this evening, it was unremarkable. Step back, please." Chelsea nodded, taking a step backward. "Alice, step forward. You were unfocused with your partner yesterday, more bent on the sexual aspect of your dance. Watching you kiss Edward was uncomfortable to watch. And then, your solo this evening was not dancing, but soft core porn." Alice pursed her lips, looking like she was sucking on a lemon. "However, based on your ability and consistency, you will be remaining in the competition. Though, if there is a repeat of this week, you will be going home." Alice nodded, darting down to the pit, ignoring Chelsea, who was crying on Chloe's shoulder.

"Chelsea, at this point, you will no longer be continuing in the competition, but let's take a look at your best bits," Chloe said, pointing to the screen. Chelsea nodded and from the moment she auditioned until this week's performances were projected into the studio. The video clip ended and Chloe smiled into the camera. "Also, as you know, Nahuel was eliminated from the competition due to injury, tearing his Achilles tendon. He sent us a brief message."

Nahuel was in his home with his foot elevated in front of him. He thanked everyone for the opportunity and vowed to not stop dancing. When his message ended, Chloe reminded everyone that we were going to be performing a day later since the All-Star Game was going to be on our usual time.

"Damn it all to hell. The she-devil is still in the competition," Peter grumbled. "I would have rather had that Chelsea girl stay. She was sloppy but at least she was genuine in her dancing. Alice … ugh!"

"I agree," I said. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I picked it up, seeing a text from Bella. It was the first time she reached out to me since Alice had fucked with me.

 _Spending some time at the house. Chelsea is very upset and we want to make her feel better. Can we talk tomorrow? ~ B_

 _I have all the time in the world, angel. You are such a wonderful person. Tell Chelsea that Alistair made the wrong decision ~ E_

 _We're all in agreement there. Thank you for giving me the time to … to come to grips with what happened and to help out my friend. You are an amazing man, Edward. But, I'm still wary ~ B_

 _There's no reason to be. I'll show you. Just give me the chance ~ E_

 _I will. Talk to you tomorrow ~ B xx_

 _I'll be counting the minutes ~ E xx_

"Have you and your dream girl made up?" Peter asked, waggling his brows.

"Not yet, but there's hope," I replied. "She just needs some time."

"That has got to be killing you, Mr. Impatient," Peter quipped.

"Well, I'm becoming aware that good things come to those who wait. I'll give her all the time in the world, if she's willing to be with me," I smiled. "She's worth it."

 **A/N: So, who wants to tar and feather Alice? She's such a bitch! Ugh! I could write her to be sweet and cuddly, but this is so much more fun. Anyhow, pictures and videos from this chapter are on my blog. You can find a link for the blog in my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I'm also on twitter: tufano79.**

 **Up next will be Edward and Bella's conversation. Will she forgive him? Did she overreact? (Yes). Anyhow, we'll have that conversation, along with Edward's choreography and some time out for the dancers. Will Bella and Edward ever get that kiss in? Read and find out. Leave me some lovin!**

 **WOMEN** **  
** _ **Alice Brandon (Latin)  
Rosalie Hale (Hip Hop)  
Angela Weber (Ballet)  
Jessica Stanley (Jazz) **__**  
**__**Kate McGovern (Contemporary)*  
Bella Swan (Contemporary)  
Jane Volturi (Latin)*  
Chelsea Brill (Latin)*  
Tia Senna (Latin)  
Maggie McAllister (Crump/Hip Hop) **_

**MEN  
** _ **Jacob Black (Contemporary)  
Jasper Whitlock (Tap)  
Ben Cheney (Hip Hop)  
Mike Newton (Jazz)*  
Tyler Crowley (Latin)  
Garrett Gregory (Contemporary)*  
Alec Volturi (Latin)  
Felix Lester (Hip Hop)  
Demitri Chesterton (Contemporary)  
Nahuel Garza (Hip Hop)***_

 _ ***Denotes CUT dancer**_

 _ **Songs Listed in this Chapter:**_

" **Time" by Billy Porter  
"Unstoppable" by E.S. Posthumus  
"Bill's Bounce" by The Big Eliot Swing Orchestra  
"A Thousand Years, Part Two" by Christina Perri featuring Steve Kazee  
"Kata Kata" from **_**Raavan**_ **  
"Last Moment" by Christophe Filippi**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show,** _ **So You Think You Can Dance?**_ **I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **Now, I'm doing something that I normally** _ **don't**_ **do, having multiple POVs in one chapter. I have done it other stories, but during situations where it was like the climax or the epilogue, because it's not something that I like to do. I will be sticking with Edward and Bella. However, when I was planning out this chapter, and the subsequent chapters, the story would mainly revolve around Bella. As much as I like to focus on her character, I do want to make sure I include Edward in the mix. Soooooo, I could have done two shorter chapters or combine them into one longer chapter. I'd figure you'd like longer chapters with a combination of EPOV/BPOV.**

 **You're welcome. *Snorts***

 **On that note … onto the story.** **Up next will be Edward and Bella's conversation. Will she forgive him? Did she overreact? (Yes). Anyhow, we'll have that conversation, along with Edward's choreography and some time out for the dancers. Will Bella and Edward ever get that kiss in? Read and find out.**

 **Chapter Eleven: I Know You Want Me**

 **EPOV**

I was an anxious nervous mess. It had been a couple of days since I'd last heard from Bella. I knew that she needed time, but my impatience was making me sick. I really wanted to talk to her before rehearsals began for this week's show, especially since I wanted Bella to be one of the featured dancers for the piece I had choreographed.

"Edward, you need to stop pacing," Peter quipped, his feet on my cocktail table. He was in town for the premier and to watch the show. He was mooching from my fridge. "The girl will call you. Maybe she's dealing with some shit."

"This whole competition, she's been dealing with some shit," I growled, sitting down on the couch. "What if she decided that _we're_ not worth it? What if Alice convinced her that …" My phone interrupted my irrational rant. I nearly fell over my own feet to answer it. "Hello?"

"Jesus, Cullen," laughed Rose. "You sound a little desperate, bub."

"Shut it," I growled. "What's the deal, Rose? Why hasn't she called me?"

"I love my roommate, my sister from another mister, but that girl has a stubborn streak a mile long," Rose said. "However, Jacob, Maggie and I have told her that she needs to pull her head out of her ass. Alice is still acting all smug, making _everyone_ believe that you really had hooked up with her. Bella needs proof."

"I'll give her proof. I've already spoken to Carmen and Alistair, getting the raw footage of our rehearsal," I explained. "I'll show her that Alice was the instigator in this whole charade."

"Good," Rose said. "I'm going to give her what for once I get off the phone. Can you be here at the house in like an hour?"

"I'm on my way," I smiled. Rose, while the master kiss-blocker, had turned out to be a valuable ally. I wasn't going to give up on Bella. Alice's manipulations had driven us apart, but I was determined to not walk away from something that was potentially life-altering. I hung up the phone and gave Peter an anxious smile. "Wish me luck."

"You won't need it. You can just give her a crooked grin and swivel your hips, she'll be falling at your feet," Peter snickered.

"I'll have to do more work than that, Peter," I deadpanned. "Bella's trust in people is shattered. You saw what happened when Tyler gave her grief about being injured. He's still trying to crawl out of the hole he dug for himself."

"Edward, you and I both know that Bella is not going to walk away from you," Peter said. "Now, go win back your girl and tell her all of the dirty deets about Malice."

"Malice," I snorted. "I like it." I picked up my laptop and the rough cut footage of what happened with me and Alice. "Wish me luck."

"You won't need it, but good luck," Peter said, flipping on the television.

I blew out a breath and went down to the parking garage. Sliding into my car, I drove the mansion and managed to get there in forty-five minutes. Parking in the driveway, I walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. Rose opened the door, giving me a smirk. "She's still being stubborn, but is willing to listen," she explained.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"In the back, reading next to the pool," Rose said. "Most of the cast are out, letting loose and enjoying the extra day off. That includes Bitch Queen."

"Good. I don't want her interfering," I growled.

Rose gave me a smile and I walked through the house to the backyard. Bella was curled up on one of the chaise lounges. She had her ear buds in and she was reading a well-worn copy of _Pride and Prejudice._ I strode over to her, sitting down at her feet. She looked up at me, her cinnamon colored eyes wary. She tugged out her ear buds, putting her iPod onto the table next to the chaise, along with her book. "Hi," she said, biting her lip. "I'm sorry that I haven't called or texted …"

"I get that you needed time," I whispered. "However, I wanted you to know the truth. Not some fabricated version from Alice."

"Despite her probation, she's still walking around saying that you two had …" Bella trailed off. Her face flushed and her brows furrowed in anger.

"I didn't. I would _never_ , especially with her," I said. "Alice and I had a previous relationship …"

"You did?" Bella snapped.

"Not in the way that you think, angel," I soothed. "We performed in the same circles. Our relationship was very … _volatile_. She hated me and the feeling was quite mutual. She's a natural performer, but Mommy and Daddy Brandon spoiled their little princess. She feels entitled to _everything_ , Bella. When she wants something, she goes for it and leaves a wake of shattered souls in her path." I took out my laptop and the DVD of the rough footage. "I want you to know that nothing happened between me and Alice. If anything, she made herself look worse. She was bad-mouthing you and I snapped at her."

"What?" Bella breathed.

"Here. Just watch," I said, handing her my laptop and pressing play. She watched the whole scene unfold, listening to Alice call her a crybaby and how I reamed her out. Then, Alice's tears came out and I stiffly comforted her, shocked that Alice had crawled into my lap. "She manipulated the situation and then slept with the camera man, Cameron, to get him to doctor the footage, Bella."

"I can't believe she would say those things about me," Bella hissed. "I'm not a crybaby. Every fucking day, I'm in pain from this damned injury. I try my hardest to keep the pain from showing on my face and in my movements, but it's difficult."

"And I told her as such," I said, closing my computer and sitting back at her feet. "Granted, I was an asshole about it."

"Good. She deserved it," Bella snorted humorlessly.

"Well, she turned on the waterworks and I can't stand to see a girl cry. Consider it my Achilles heel," I quipped, giving her a sheepish grin. "She took advantage of that and used it to make it appear like we were …"

"Getting it on," Bella frowned, curling up in a ball. "So, you never did that with her?"

"No! Never. It was hell to even _kiss_ her on the stage for that dance we had last week. She was all tongue and ewww …" I groaned, scrubbing my face. "I know it was for a dance, for the performance, but she's not the girl I want to kiss." I reached for Bella's hand, taking her delicate wrist into mine. I looked at her as I raised her hand to my lips, pressing a soft, tender kiss to the inside of her wrist. She shuddered, her eyes darkening as my lips grazed the light blue vein of her wrist. "You are. I want to kiss you. I want you. Only you, angel."

Her gaze held mine and she moved closer to me. With the hand that I just kissed, she ran her fingers down my cheek and lightly grazed my lips with her fingertips. It was an innocent touch, but I could feel my cock harden instantly. She licked her lips and I inched my face closer, wanting to _finally_ kiss her. My hand cupped her cheek and we were millimeters away from tasting each other.

"POOL PARTY!" screamed a male voice, followed by a splash. Bella jumped back, her face flushed. I closed my eyes and counted to ten as more people jumped into the pool, interrupting yet another kiss.

 _God damn it!_

I scowled at the people in the pool. Alice was perched on Jasper's shoulders, grinning evilly. She knew what she interrupted with the cast. I tucked my laptop under my arm and offered my hand to Bella. "The moment has been ruined, but I do want to ask you a question, angel," I said. "Inside?"

"Up in my room," she said, her voice shaky. "It's on the opposite side of the house. Away from the pool." She grabbed her stuff and we walked back inside, climbing the two flights of stairs. We had passed her roommate, Maggie, in the kitchen. We knew her room was unoccupied. The room was white and bright, neon pink with tangerine accents. Bella sat down on the queen sized bed closest to the window. I followed suit. "I see the look on your face. This room is atrocious."

"It's like Barbie threw up in here," I snickered.

"The décor leaves much to be desired, but I upgraded from a full-sized bed with Alice to a queen up here," Bella smirked. "Plus the company is soooooooooooooo much better." She giggled quietly, sitting cross-legged in front of me. "Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"Right," I chuckled. "I was distracted by all of the pink and orange and leopard print?"

"You're deflecting," Bella said, arching a brow.

"None of that," I said, taking her hands in mine. "Back to my question, I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out for some dinner and a romantic evening out after the premier of _Dance Off_? No interruptions, just you and me." All of the cast and crew were going to the premiere the following evening after a day of rehearsals.

"A date. A real date?" she asked, her brow arched.

"A real date," I smiled crookedly. "I can't stay away from you, pretty girl. It was driving me _insane_ to not talk to you. I knew you needed time with all that happened, but I really want to get to know you and finally, _finally_ kiss you."

"You could kiss me now," she said, her face flushing. Bella gave me a shy smile.

"I could, but knowing my luck, Maggie would burst in and we'd be interrupted. Again," I deadpanned. "I want to kiss you where I know no one will interrupt me." I picked up her wrist, pressing a soft kiss there. "I know tonight we begin rehearsals for my group number, angel. Be prepared to shake what your mama gave you."

She giggled, throwing her arms around me. I hugged her tightly until Maggie did walk in. _Still would have been kiss-blocked, damn it._ I kissed her wrist once more, leaving the two of them in their room and driving to the studio to prepare for my time in front of the top fourteen dancers, teaching them my steamy, sultry club salsa routine.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

I felt much more at ease once Edward left. I was being as stubborn as a mule and I knew it, but I was still hurt over what happened with Alice. I did take it out on him and I knew I overreacted. Rose, Maggie and Jacob made that abundantly clear. Rose said that she was going to call Edward on our extra day off, inviting him over. Most everyone had gone to the beach and I had stayed back, wanting to read and decompress from the craziness.

I was grateful for the extra day, but it was going to be a tight week the following week.

That stressed me out, but I was more stressed out over the date I was going to have with Edward following the premier of _Dance Off._ Not to mention, working with him as a choreographer for our group number this week, too. Our first rehearsal was happening after dinner.

"So, have you and Latin lover made up?" Maggie quipped, straightening her curly red hair.

"We have. He's taking me out on a date after our night out for _Dance Off,_ " I blushed.

"Good. You have to look extra sexy for him. Do you know what you're wearing?" Maggie asked, her brows waggling. "You should totally wear a dress! Easy access."

"Maggie, I'm not going to have sex with him," I said, shaking my head. "At least, not on the first date."

"Girl, the sparks between the two of you are _insane_. Why are not going to have sex with him? If I weren't engaged to be married and he was fawning all over me, I'd totally hit that," Maggie giggled.

I rolled my eyes, tossing my hair up into a ponytail and walking into our shared closet to change into my clothes for the rehearsal this evening. I pulled on a pair of dance shorts along with a wraparound skirt. Finishing the look with a tight tank top, I picked up my ballroom shoes and stuffed them into my bag as I shoved on a pair of flip flops. I walked back into the bedroom, sitting down on my bed. "I don't want to rush into anything, Maggie. Plus, I don't want to be the focus of our relationship to be only sex."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Maggie said, putting down her straightener. "You must have only had bad sex."

"I'm not going to deny that," I shrugged. "Regardless, before I jump into bed with someone, I want there to be _more_. I want love, fireworks, chemistry."

"You read too many romance novels," Maggie teased. "But, I get it. I have all of that with my fiancé. However, I did jump into bed with him on the first date. He was too sexy to resist."

I laughed at her wide grin, waggling her brows like some evil villain. Shaking my head, I put on some makeup before heading downstairs to eat dinner. It was Jake's turn to cook for the house and I knew he was making his famous pulled pork. It had been cooking all day, making my mouth water. Slowly, everyone emerged from their rooms, showers or the pool to eat dinner. Everyone praised Jacob's delicious meal of pulled pork, homemade barbecue sauce, potato salad and corn bread. Jasper helped me and Rose do the dishes while Jacob changed for our rehearsal.

An hour after dinner, we all loaded up into the vans and drove to the rehearsal studio. We were scheduled to be in the large rehearsal room. The sultry beats of Pitbull's "I Know You Want Me" lingered out into the hallway. We clambered inside after some of us got fitted for microphones and saw Anya and Edward working on an intense footwork sequence. With a crazy lift where Anya was twisted around Edward, pawing at his leg, he stopped the music. He smiled crookedly, but he was nervous. He invited everyone to have a seat.

"This is my first time choreographing for the show. Some of you have worked with me during the auditions if you were asked to do the choreography round. This dance is different than that. The premise of the dance is this: it's in the middle of hot spell. No one has functioning air conditioning and you're all out in various locations on the stage, fanning yourselves and trying, desperately, to cool off. Then, you just can't help yourself and you hear this music that has you wanting to move. The choreography is sexy, sultry and hot. There will be a lot of partner work and intricate lifts," Edward explained. "Any questions?"

Alice raised her hand. "Are you going to feature the Latin dancers?" she asked, grinning smugly.

"I'm going to feature who I think is the best for the characters I've created in my head," he answered. "A few are Latin dancers, others are not." He stood up and pointed to the rehearsal space. There were various props littered around the room. "Find your opening position. Your names are on the spots I want you at."

We got up and found our first location. I was sitting at a table, center stage, with Ben. What would begin the choreography was an argument between me and Ben, forcing me to walk away to turn on the radio. To get back at Ben, I would dance with Alec and everyone would join in. Two hours later, we have learned the whole routine and Edward wasn't lying that it was a sexy routine. There was a lot of hip rolling, grinding and sexual tension. Almost everyone had a featured moment. Some were longer than others, but I noticed that Alice got the shortest featured section. She was pissed and vibrating with anger. Angela, Rose's roommate in the house, and a beautiful ballet dancer, had the longest feature with Jacob.

We ran the dance three times before Edward dismissed us and beamed at the progress we'd made. He gave us a few notes before we left. As soon as we were done, I removed my shoes and put on my flip flops. Heels were the bane of my existence. Edward didn't talk to me, but he did give me a wink as I left the studio. However, I ran right into Alice. "It was _you_ ," she sneered. "You convinced him to not give me a solo!"

"What?! I don't know what you're talking about," I said, trying to walk past her.

"This is retaliation for what happened last week, isn't it?" she asked, her eyes narrowed and her face pinched sourly.

"Alice, get over yourself," I huffed, pushing past her and walking down to the van. Sitting down in the back, I pulled out my phone, sending a text to Edward. _Alice is blaming me for her lack of solo ~ B_

 _What? She's fucking insane! She has no one to blame but herself ~ E_

 _So, it is retaliation? ~ B_

 _Not retaliation. A lesson. If it were retaliation, I would have asked her to be excluded from the group dance ~ E_

 _You can do that? ~ B_

 _No, but I was tempted after she practically mauled me on stage o.O ~ E_

 _Seriously, though. If Alice has a problem, have her talk to me. It was my decision to give her the solo she received. She should be grateful that. I'm sorry she got in your face, angel ~ E_

 _Don't apologize. She has issues. This was made abundantly clear by her behavior last week ~ B_

 _If she continues to give you shit, I'll talk to her. Though, it wouldn't really shouldn't matter. I'm the choreographer and she's the dancer. What I say is law … BWAHAHA! ~ E_

 _LMAO! You are too much, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow and I can't wait until our date tomorrow night after the movie ~ B_

 _Save me a seat next to you, pretty girl. I want to hold your hand ~ E_

 _It's a date! ~ B_

He sent me a bunch of 'hugs and kisses.' I responded in kind, slipping my phone into my bag. Rose slid in next to me, draping her arm over my shoulder. "So, a little red-headed birdie told me that you have a date tomorrow," she snickered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was too busy stuffing my face with Jake's dinner and then we had to leave," I chuckled. "But, yes, I have a date tomorrow."

"Have you finally kissed him?" Rose asked, exasperated.

"Pssh, no. An impromptu pool party started just as Edward and I were 'making up,'" I grumbled. "I don't want to be interrupted, nor do I want my personal life plastered all over the house. You know?"

"I don't blame you there," Rose shrugged. "Apparently, everyone thinks that I'd be really cute with Emmett. Ewww, no. He's such an ass. But, the fact that they are gossiping about our future babies is a little weird."

"I agree," I snickered.

"Will you let me make you over?" Rose asked. "You have to look amazing for Edward. And for the premier, too."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I huffed. "But, I don't want huge hair or that crunchy stuff it in it."

"Trust me," Rose smirked, hugging me.

We got back to the house and all immediately went to bed. We had early rehearsals with our choreographers since the early evening was going to be spent at the premier of the movie, _Dance Off_ , a movie featuring several alums from _So You Think You Can Dance._ After the movie, Edward and I were going out to eat and somewhere else. I was giddy to go out with him, but nervous at the same time. Yes, we'd had a quasi-date when we drove to Santa Monica, but this was _more_.

I tossed and turned all night, hating my alarm clock when it went off at half past six. I dragged my body out of my bed, dressing for rehearsal. I'd shower once I got back since I knew I was going to get all sweaty. Tyler and I were doing a rumba with Alex Da Silva. And from what Tyler told me, Alex liked to push the envelope with the moves.

And he did. The rumba we danced was not a rumba, but visual foreplay leading up to a cold shower for Tyler. I left him on his own since my 'character' was just a figment of his imagination. A very _sexy_ figment of his imagination, but nonetheless, a figment. My costume was going to be a pair of black shorts with black stockings, complete with the seam in the back, along with a black bra underneath a sheer white shirt. My hair was going to be long and curly, turning me into every man's wet dream. Tyler was going to be wearing a pair of black pants and a black wife-beater.

We finished our choreography rehearsal for the day, heading back to the house. The main floor had been transformed into a makeshift salon. Apparently, we were getting the red-carpet treatment for the premier. The makeup artists and hair stylists were the same from the show, telling us to get cleaned up. I was, thankfully, in the first group to get ready so I took my shower, letting the water massage my stiff muscles. From Edward's rehearsal the night before and Alex's rehearsal this morning, I was feeling the pain. Both style of dances were different than my usual fare and were taking a toll on my body.

My hair was curled after Rose told the hair stylist to make me extra beautiful. I bit back a laugh as she told the stylist what she wanted, but I had to admit that I liked Rose's plan and the execution of the hair style. Once my makeup was done, I went upstairs to get ready. On my bed was a blue floral circle skirt with yellow, cream and pink flowers. My top was a yellow tank top with matching shoes and a cute purse. The jewelry was gold with turquoise, pulling it all together. Taking my outfit, I got dressed and I felt absolutely gorgeous for the first time in a long time.

Downstairs, the photographer took our pictures in the house and the cameras followed us as we got into the waiting limos. The cameraman is in the limo with us and we all chatter about the movie we're about to see. I was excited to see it, but knew it wasn't going to be winning any awards. However, it was cool to know that people involved in dance were able to make a career, a future for themselves with the help of this show.

We arrived at the movie theater, which had been transformed into an A-list red carpet event. There were paparazzi, a huge crowd and several actors and actresses getting their pictures taken. The limos stopped and we all piled out, smiling for the crowd as we were announced. In addition the dancers in the movie, several alums were among the people walking the red carpet. Edward was there with Lauren and Peter, representing his season. He looked over at us, giving me a wink and a crooked, warm grin. I blushed, shifting on my feet before we took to the red carpet.

I was interviewed by Ryan Seacrest, along with Rose and Jacob, discussing the show. Ryan was a very nice guy, friendly and genuinely interested in what we had to say. With a handshake, we continued down the red carpet until we got into the theater. It was significantly colder inside than outside. I shivered, trying to cover the girls since my lack of bra was quiet apparent. Edward came up behind me, his arm snaking around my waist. I squeaked, turning around and widening when I saw his sparkling jade-colored eyes and sharp jaw. "Edward," I breathed.

"Angel," he purred, taking a curl of my hair and twisting it around his finger. "You are a vision."

"So are you," I smiled. He was wearing dark-wash jeans, a blue t-shirt and a fitted jacket. On his head, he had on a pair of sunglasses and his face was covered with his ever-present scruff. "Do you not own a razor?"

"I do, but I have sensitive skin," he chuckled. "I get a rash from using the razor too often, so I try to shave once every couple of days and then use the electric razor in between."

"We wouldn't want that," I giggled, raising my hand to his cheek and caressing it tenderly. He sighed, nuzzling my hand before flipping my wrist to kiss it. With a crooked smile, he led me into the theater to the reserved seats for the cast and crew of _So You Think You Can Dance._ I crossed my legs, self-conscious of the gorgeous, amazing man next to me and nervously trying to hide my nipples since they were still at attention.

 _Fuck. Me._

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

 _Don't look at her boobs. Don't look at her boobs. Don't look at her boobs. DON'T. LOOK. AT. HER. BOOBS!_

 _Shit, I looked at her boobs._

It was fucking hard not to. I could see the outline of her nipples through her sheer, flowy tank top and the temperature change from outside to in the theater made her breasts quite noticeable. Now, I was hard as a rock with the most gorgeous creature sitting next to me, with nipples that could fucking cut glass.

 _I want to suck on those nipples._

Gah! I'm fucking perv!

"Would you like my jacket, Bella?" I asked. "I'm cold and I'm wearing this."

"You wouldn't mind?" she replied, furrowing her brows. I shook my head, shirking my jacket from my body and passing it to her. She didn't put it on, but draped it over her body and hid those perfect, perky breasts from view. _That's probably for the best, perv-boy._ "Much better. I didn't think it was going to be this chilly inside." She inhaled my jacket, smiling shyly. "I like that it smells like you."

"You like the way I smell?" I chuckled.

"I do," she said. "What cologne do you use?"

"Dior Homme," I shrugged.

"I had an ex who wore that, but it didn't smell nearly as good on him then it does on you," she said, blushing a deep crimson. "Your body chemistry must make it smell more enticing."

"Huh," I responded intelligently. Leaning over, I nuzzled her hair and felt my cock press against the zipper of my jeans. Now, I totally understand the scent thing. Her sweet, vanilla scent with a touch of berries and freesia made me want to drag her off to my apartment so I could spend the night making love to her. I wanted to drown myself in her scent. I wanted the world to know that I belonged to Bella and that she belonged to me.

 _Wow, Cullen. Possessive much? You haven't kissed her yet and now you want to pee on her leg like a dog? Smooth, man. Real smooth._

The lights dimmed and the director, Adam Shankman, walked out on stage and introduced the film. I snuck my hand underneath my jacket and twined my fingers with Bella's. She blushed. Even in the darkness, I could see the tell-tale signs of her flushed skin. I squeezed her hand and sat back. She leaned her head on my shoulder, sighing contentedly as the movie began.

The film was awful. I'm not going to lie. The only redeeming quality was the dancing, but the plot was insanely stupid and the acting was contrived. However, when the movie was over, we all applauded and cheered. Walking out of the theater, one of the cameramen cornered Bella and Alice, asking them about the film. They gushed about how amazing it was, describing the dancing and the underlying romantic storyline. After they spoke to the camera, everyone involved with _So You Think You Can Dance,_ including the cast of the movie and the director, we posed in front of the movie poster for the website and various tabloid magazines. Tugging on Bella's hand, I led her away from the crowd. Her time for the show was over and now, it was time for the two of us.

"Am I finished?" she asked as we walked down the block to where I parked my car.

"Yep. You're with me for the rest of the night, pretty girl," I said, wrapping my arm around her tiny waist.

"The _rest_ of the night?" she teased.

I waggled my brows, unlocking my car and helping her into the passenger seat. Jogging around the front, I slid into the driver's side and backed out of the lot, driving us to Republique. I arranged for a private dining room with a tasting menu and delicious wine. After that, I was going to take her to my apartment where I was finally, _finally_ going to get my kiss. I was going to fucking turn off both of our phones because I was desperate to feel her lips against mine, damn it!

 _And maybe you could feel her boobs, too._

For the love … My brain is such a fucking perv.

 _Admit it, you want to squeeze her nipples. They've been taunting you since the movie._

"Is everything okay, Edward?" she asked, her perfect brow arched. "You're scowling."

"Oh, um, I'm frustrated with the traffic," I said, gesturing to the minor traffic jam from the movie premier. She gave me a look, clearly not buying my lie, but she reached for my hand. I weaved our fingers together as I drove us to the restaurant. It took longer than anticipated to get there, but we arrived safely. I used the valet to park the car and walked into the restaurant. The hostess tried to flirt with me, but I held Bella close to my side, praying that she would get the hint.

She didn't. She tried, not too subtly, to slip me her phone number. Bella glowered at her as she slid her phone number in the back pocket of my pants. Once she was gone, I tossed the number into a nearby garbage can, feeling violated by the pushy hostess. "I'm sorry, pretty girl," I muttered.

"What are you sorry for? It's _her_ that was highly rude," Bella scoffed. "She palmed your ass, Edward. I mean, really. That's sexual assault, you know. I'd talk to the manager."

"Maybe," I hedged, helping her into the booth and sitting next to her. "I don't want to even think about her, really. She had a really bad dye job and fake eyelashes that looked like spiders were attached to her face."

"She was trying _too_ hard," Bella giggled. "And that skin tone? Clearly, orange glow is not natural. What was she going for? Oompa Loompa?"

I snickered, wrapping my arm around her body and pressing a kiss to her temple. She snuggled against me. We chatted quietly until our server arrived. We ordered a bottle of wine and various appetizers. Once our wine arrived, Bella slipped off her shoes and pulled her feet under legs. "I can't believe that I'm in the top fourteen. With all of the drama, it's shocking," she said, sipping her merlot.

"Bella, you are an exquisite dancer. It's not a surprise that you're still in this competition, angel," I said, my finger grazing along her shoulder, reveling in the softness of her alabaster skin. "You're honestly the favorite to win."

"And where did you hear that?" she snickered.

"Um, every single _So You Think You Can Dance_ forum online," I said, giving her a wink. "Your dancing is effortless and so heartfelt. You take every challenge and have risen to the occasion. Despite the drama, no one would know that you're struggling."

"Well, the whole situation with Tyler was quite public," Bella deadpanned, wrinkling her nose.

"That's because he was an ass," I growled. "To make that assumption that we were … um, having sex and that you were receiving bonus points because of it? That's bullshit."

"And he's quite aware of his mistake," Bella nodded. "He's been sucking up to me ever since."

"Good. As well he should," I replied. "Because, all of your praise and accomplishment on the show is due in part to your talent and not your relationship with me. T-T-T-That is if you w-w-want a relationship w-w-with me."

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

"Because, all of your praise and accomplishment on the show is due in part to your talent and not your relationship with me. T-T-T-That is if you w-w-want a relationship w-w-with me," Edward stuttered, his face flaming and shooting me a hesitant smile. "I don't want to presume."

I bit my lip at his sweet stutter. He was so self-assured on stage, confident and sexy. However, his sweet admission at wanting a relationship with me was making my heart sputter against my ribs. I wanted nothing more than to kiss him stupid, but the waiter had arrived with our appetizers. Once the waiter left, I cupped Edward's scruffy cheek and encouraged him to look at me. "I do want a relationship with you, Edward. You've made me feel things that I've _never_ felt before. And we haven't even kissed," I said, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"A problem that will be remedied tonight," he growled, his hand tenderly gliding down my neck. "I'm terrified to even try. I just know as soon as I get close enough, the waiter is going to waltz in, asking if we need anything. I do _not_ want to be interrupted, pretty girl."

I let out a combination moan/giggle/whimper. Edward smirked, pressing his lips to my forehead. Sure enough, as soon as he did that, the waiter did come into the private room, asking if everything was to our liking. Edward practically growled that it was perfect and sent the waiter scurrying. We dug into our appetizers and they were delicious, just like the wine. "I'm so glad that this week is pretty light," I said.

"It's the calm before the storm, angel," Edward snickered. "You have three routines to learn for this week, but starting next week it's going to kick it up a notch."

"How so?" I asked.

"You'll have your routine with your partner, obviously. Then, the two opening numbers for the performance show and results show. Finally, there will be a gender specific number. I think that Sonya is doing the choreography for the women's dance," Edward said. "Then, it'll be the top ten and then the performances double. You have a performance with an All-Star, a performance with a fellow contestant, possibly gender pieces and then the opening numbers. It's hard to keep track of all of the choreography, but it's such a trip."

"Yikes," I shuddered. "I'm struggling now with all of the dances floating around in my head."

"With the increase in dances you do, the rehearsal time is extended," Edward explained. "But, you have to be mindful of your knee. If it hurts, talk to the medics and on-site physical therapists."

"Wait, there's physical therapists?" I squeaked.

"They come out during the latter part of the season. Suffice it to say, you'll get a lot of massages," he quipped. "They'll also give you stim and ice for your knee, too. I had tweaked my back during the top ten show and Julio was a god-send in loosening up my knots."

"Good to know," I said, finishing my wine.

"Do you want more?" he asked.

"No. I can feel the buzz already," I said, waving my hand in front of my face. I could feel my cheeks flaming. "I'm a light-weight when it comes to alcohol. One glass of wine is more than enough for me. Besides, I have rehearsal with this slave driver choreographer." Winking at him, I reached for my water.

"Keeps you on your toes, hmmm?" he chuckled. I gave him a smile, nodding coyly.

The rest of our meal was spent, talking, laughing and bantering back and forth about the competition and what to expect in the coming weeks. I also learned more about Edward and his family. I told him about my time in Juilliard up until my injury and before we knew it, the waiter came with the check. I looked up and noticed that the restaurant was nearly empty. Edward tossed his credit card into the folder, handing it back to the waiter. "I can't believe we closed out the restaurant," I chuckled.

"Time flies when you're having fun, angel," he said, his lips finding the sensitive spot behind my ear. "Do you want to go to the beach or to my apartment?"

"The beach," I whispered. "It's after ten. It should be fairly deserted. No random sex addicts."

"I certainly hope not," he laughed, taking the folder from the waiter and signing the credit slip. We walked outside. It was still balmy and warm, perfect of a late-night stroll on the beach. A half hour later, Edward parked the car and helped me onto the still warm sand. I left my shoes in the car since they were stiletto pumps. Pumps and sand are not a good mix. Edward also removed his shoes since he had on black leather boots. He rolled up his dark jeans, guiding us to the shore line. Threading our fingers together, we walked with our toes in the water, enjoying the quiet ebb and flow of the tide. Reaching a quiet alcove of rocks, Edward pulls me onto his lap, underneath the full moon. "Tonight has been amazing, angel," he whispered, taking a lock of my hair and curling it around his long fingers. "I honestly don't want it to end."

"Me neither," I replied. "This has been the best first date I've been on. Ever."

"Ever?" he quipped. His eyes were sparkling in the silvery light of the moon. "And how many dates have you had, Miss Swan?"

"Not many," I chuckled. "Suffice it to say, I was more focused on dancing than dating. But, I'd read a lot of romance novels. I knew what I wanted when I did go out on dates. Almost all of the guys fell woefully short of perfection."

"Almost all?" he asked, his face moving closer to me.

"Mmmhmm," I purred. "All but one."

"And who would that be?" Edward asked, his voice deep and gravelly.

"You," I murmured. "Are you going to kiss me now?"

"Yes," he replied, taking my face in his hands and brushing his lips against mine. They were soft, pliant and insistent against mine. He gently nipped at my lips, tasting them and making me squirm. His kisses were so _perfect_. I moved my hands to his hair and angled my head, getting my own nibbles in. He moaned, snaking his arms around my body and pulling me to his chest. "Bella," he breathed, my name falling from his lips like a prayer. " _My_ Bella."

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

Feeling her in my arms, her lithe body pressed against me and her sweet, warm lips molding to mine, it was more than I ever imagined. I was irrevocably hers. This woman _owned me_. I called her my Bella, but in all reality, I was her Edward. Though, I needed more of her. I threaded my fingers into her lush, chestnut colored curls. She sighed and I took the opportunity to slide my tongue between her swollen lips. Her whimpers encourage me and I nipped at her lips, sliding my hands down her body and taking purchase on her ass.

"Edward," she gasped, her voice breathless and needy. I kissed her neck, taking her ear between my teeth as my hands massaged her behind. Bella rolled her head, giving more access to her neck. Her fingers twined in my hair, scratching at my scalp. "So good."

"Hmmm," I purred against her neck, before capturing her pink lips with mine. She moved, her legs straddling my waist. I held her to my body, kissing her deeply and lost in the perfection of her. I could feel my own body react to our kisses and her heat hovering over me. It was a harsh reminder that it had been a long, _long_ time since I'd last had sex. But, with Bella, I didn't want to just have sex or a quick fuck. I wanted to cherish her, making love to her.

 _Not yet, douche._

We made out for a few more minutes, tasting each other and relishing in our new-found closeness. Breaking apart, Bella's eyes are dark with desire and her lips are so swollen from my kisses. I kissed her lips once more before moving her back onto my lap. She snuggled against me and lay her head on my shoulder. "That was … wow," she breathed, her fingers gliding along my belly. "I have butterflies, Edward."

"Me, too, angel," I said, cupping her chin and unable to resist kissing her again. She sighed against my mouth, gripping my shirt and trying to move closer to me. "I'm going to be perfectly honest with you, Bella. I've never felt this way about a girl in my life. I'd had relationships before. What I felt for them is _nothing_ compared to the intense feelings I have for you."

"I feel the same way, Edward," she whispered. "Intense is putting the way I feel for you _mildly._ " She shivered against me. The temperature had fallen since we started making out like teenagers on the beach.

"Come on, pretty girl. Let's go back to my apartment. You've got goose bumps. I don't want you getting sick," I said. She nodded, getting up from my lap. As she walked away, I adjusted my still prominent hard on, following her back to my car. I drove us to my apartment. Once inside, I gave her one of my hoodies and made us both a cup of tea to warm us up. It was just after midnight and I knew I had to get her back to the house, but I couldn't bring myself to separate from her.

"I had such an amazing time, Edward," she murmured, her body curled up on my couch. "This has been …"

"I know," I grinned crookedly. "I don't want it to end."

"Me neither, but I have rehearsal in the morning with Alex Da Silva and then your rehearsal in the afternoon," she quipped. "Not to mention rehearsal for the group number for the results show tomorrow evening."

"I should get you back, pretty girl," I said, sighing deeply. "I'd rather you spend the night."

"Tempting as that may be, it wouldn't look good. Especially, since you are a choreographer this week," she giggled, sliding closer to me. She gave me a timid grin before kissing my lips tenderly, hesitantly. "It's going to be tough to not kiss you."

"I know, angel," I said. "Now that I've tasted your sweet lips, I'm like an addict; I need more."

"You're telling me," she retorted, shooting me a seductive look. She shifted on the couch and was straddling my waist. I gave her a confident little smirk, happy that she was comfortable with me. "This is so much more comfortable on the couch than on that rock."

"I can imagine," I laughed, pulling her flush to my body. She melted against me and we met in the middle, kissing each other deeply until her phone rang from her purse. With a scowl, she reached for it and took out her phone. "Who is it?"

"Rose. She's still kiss-blocking us," Bella snorted humorlessly. "She wanted to make sure that everything was okay between the two of us."

I took her phone, tapping out a quick response to Rose. _Bella's still with me. How do you think things are going? – E_. Handing it back to her, I arched a brow. "I think that will answer her question."

She barked out a laugh, tossing her phone back into her purse. "You're snarky. I like it," she said, looking back at me. With a glint in her eyes, she leaned down and kissed me deeply, sliding her tongue between my lips. I groaned, my hands tightening around her hips, pulling her closer to me. She rolled her body, whimpering when her heat grazed my erection. "God, if it weren't for the early wakeup call tomorrow," she mumbled, pulling back.

"We'll have more time together, pretty girl," I said, cupping her cheek. "I can't walk away from you." I took her hand and placed it on my chest, where my heart was stammering against my ribs. "This is irrevocably yours, Bella."

She smiled softly, tears gathering in her eyes. "As my heart is yours, Edward," she whispered. She took my hand and kissed my palm before placing it just above her breast. "You can make it sing, but I'm afraid that you'll break it into a million pieces."

"I won't, Bella. You mean too much to me already," I said. Blushing, I looked up at her, staring in her eyes. "Will you be my girl? Be mine?"

"Like your girlfriend?" she asked, her own face flaming. I nodded and gave her a tentative smile. "I'd love to. If only you're mine?"

"I'd be honored to be your boyfriend, Bella," I smiled, kissing her mouth and holding her close to my body. Somehow, we ended up with me on my back and Bella hovering over me on my couch, completely lost in our kiss. Bella's obnoxious phone broke us apart again and we knew that I had to drive her home. The drive was entirely too fast and we spent more time kissing, making out in the car before I walked her to the door. With another brief, but heated kiss, Bella went inside and I begrudgingly went back to my empty apartment.

Once back, I had to relieve some of the _pressure_ that had been building from kissing my girl and suffice it to say, she was the star of my fantasies as I wrapped my hand around my cock. After coming hard, I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of my sweet Bella curled up next to me.

 _Patience is definitely a virtue and good things come to those who wait._

I was definitely willing to wait for her.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

I practically floated up to my room. Maggie was asleep, snoring loudly. I changed out of my dress clothes and into a pair of pajamas. My lips were still tingling from the sexy, sweet kisses that Edward had given me. Not to mention that dampness in my panties from feeling _him_ through his jeans. The man was well-hung, that was for certain. Rolling my hips over his hardness made me crave him even more.

 _Putting out on the first date, Swan? Pssh! For shame!_

Shaking my head, I ignored my inner-snark and fell into bed. Brushing my fingers over my lips, I fell asleep quickly and my mind was blessed with dreams of _my_ Edward in various stages of undress.

Waking up the next morning, unfortunately, was quite a different story. I was exhausted and hung over from the one glass of red wine I'd had the night previous. I rushed through my morning routine and barely made it to the vans to the rehearsal studio. Alex, the choreographer for our rumba, was overly critical of everything I did and I was frustrated with his harsh critiques. He kept pointing out what I was doing wrong and not telling me how to fix it.

Breaking for lunch, Tyler helped me fix the problems and explaining what Alex was seeing, or rather _not_ seeing. We worked on a few places and I felt better, but I was still frustrated that my choreographer couldn't describe his concerns whereas my partner did. After scarfing down some lunch, we went to the larger rehearsal space. Edward was working with Felix and Jasper, helping them with some intricate footwork that they were struggling with. Once he got them comfortable, Edward smiled and asked us to perform the dance.

The music began and I felt invigorated, wanting to show off for my _boyfriend_. With slinky, seductive moves, I performed and felt confident in said performance. By the end of the dance, I'm twisted in Jasper's arms and panting heavily. Jasper's blue eyes were wide as he righted me. "Damn girl, you turned on the heat," he quipped.

"I just like this routine," I said, looking over at Edward. He was scribbling on a piece of paper, but he looked up at me. His green eyes were burning behind his long lashes and he gave me a slow, seductive grin.

"Oh ho, did your date go well?" Jasper asked. I blushed, nodding slowly. "Good. He's a great guy, Bells."

"Okay, everyone, here are some notes," Edward said. "Tyler and Jessica, nice job with the footwork on getting the rhythm. However, you need to dig deeper into the stage. Tyler, you're getting the dance more than Jess since this is more your genre. Don't be afraid to bend your knees. Felix, I loved your power in the lift with Rose. Excellent. Alice, in the last section, you were not doing what I choreographed with your partner, Demitri. This is a party salsa. Your movements were that of a cha-cha. It doesn't fit the music."

"I think it's better," Alice said, arching her brow. "I can do so much more, Edward. Why don't you let me keep those dance moves in? They're spicier and gives the dance a sexy flare."

"No," Edward replied coldly. "I don't mean to sound like an ass, but I'm the choreographer and I want the original moves in my piece. If you can't do it, you don't have to perform it. We don't need you if this is how you're going to act."

Alice glared at Edward, her face red and fuming. Huffing out a breath, she clenched her fists. "Fine," she grunted out.

"Overall, the beginning is quite solid. The second half of the dance is where it's a little rough," Edward said. "If you are on the floor, you're going to work with me. Anya will work with the dancers that are on the various risers."

We spent the next hour and half working with Edward, fine-tuning the second half of the choreography. When he needed to demonstrate, he usually worked with me, showing the perfect blend of dance and raw desire needed for the piece. Edward eagerly moved his hands up and down my body, moving my hips in the way he wanted before bending me in half before spinning me so I was pressed against to his body, my back to his front. It was hot and I was getting turned on.

Edward had us perform the dance three more times before he gave it his stamp of approval after our sectionals. With a smile, he told us that he looked forward to the performance before he dismissed us for dinner prior to our evening rehearsals. The cameras stopped filming and everyone filed out. "Bella, can you stay for a moment?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I said, picking up my water bottle and taking a healthy sip. Once everyone was gone, Edward flipped the lock and stalked over to me. His hands were on my face as he kissed me, his tongue sliding between my lips. I moaned, twining my fingers into his sweaty hair. He bent down, picking me up and pinning me against the wall and his rock-hard body. Our kiss was a mess of lips, teeth, tongues and breathy moans. My legs are around his trim waist, holding me up. Breaking away, I was panting. Edward couldn't stop his sensual assault, kissing down my jaw and taking my ear between his lips. "Edward," I breathed, my hands clenching his shirt.

"Fuck, baby," he growled. "Dancing with you was the sweetest torture." His lips were still attached to my ear and his voice deep and throaty. "Feeling your body against mine? Holy hell." He released my ear with a pop and kissed my lips once again, playfully nipping at them. He continued kissing me for a few more minutes.

He stopped, lowering me back to my feet. I leaned against him since I was wobbly from the intensity of our kiss. "Sorry, angel. I just had to …" he blushed.

"That was …" I trailed off, looking up at him. "But, what about the cameras? Microphones?"

"Mic's off," he said, showing me his mic pack. "And the cameras are gone, pretty girl. But, we probably shouldn't do that again. I don't want you to get shit for making out with a choreographer."

"Wait, no more kissing?" I pouted.

"No," he laughed, kissing my nose. "No more kissing here at the studio. Alistair is cool with our relationship, but I don't want the cast to think that you're getting an unfair advantage, angel." He bit his lips, dipping his head to kiss me once more. "I had to get one more, pretty girl."

"You'll get no complaints from me, but you're right," I said, pecking his lips. "I should get some dinner since lunch was eaten in a rush. I know that between Felix and Jacob, there will be no food left if I don't hustle." I took Edward's face and kissed him, biting on his plump lower lip and tasting his sweet mouth. With three more soft kisses, I pull away. "That was last one, Edward."

He scowled at me playfully, adjusting himself. I giggled, picking up my bag and darting out of the rehearsal space and to get dinner. However, my stomach was being assaulted by a million butterflies, reeling from the feelings from Edward and his soft, sexy kisses.

I was definitely falling for him and falling fast.

 _Could you blame me?_

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

I didn't get to see Bella again until the dress rehearsal the night before the performance show. Alex Da Silva, the choreographer for the rumba for her and Tyler, was riding them hard and making them practice a lot. Not to mention, the results show group number was a challenge since it was a new choreographer, not really versed in working with the show. The piece was amazing, but it took almost four rehearsal sessions to learn it since the choreographer kept changing her mind.

Alistair was standing next to me as Bella and Tyler were running their dance with Alex. "She looks amazing, Edward," he whispered. "And I heard that you and she had a date?"

"Yeah," I chuckled. "After the movie premier."

"I'm assuming it went well," Alistair smirked.

"Very, very well," I answered, waggling my brows. "She's an amazing, smart, beautiful woman and I can't get enough of her."

"I can imagine," Alistair snickered. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about your dance. It's _hot_. I have a feeling that you could possibly get an Emmy nod."

"I won't hold my breath, but thank you," I blushed. "It's just sultry, sexy and fun."

"Well, I'm impressed, Edward. I knew you'd be a wonderful addition to this competition, as both a contestant and now as a choreographer," Alistair beamed. "Now, I know that you have your family coming in?"

"Yeah, my parents are in town. They are staying at a hotel and will be here for the performance show. However, my dad has a medical conference and will be leaving early the following morning," I shrugged. "Is it okay that I take Bella out with them?"

"You don't need to ask me, Edward. Ask her," Alistair teased. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to get makeup and your hair done before taking your seat."

"Got it," I smirked. The dress rehearsal went on for a few more hours, ending with my group number. My eyes were trained on the sexy girl in the middle. Bella was amazing in the routine and I was so proud that she was mine. After they performed my number, I gave them some notes, mainly positive. The few negative comments were directed to Alice, mainly. She was still changing the moves, making my party salsa into a cha-cha. Alistair also chimed in that I was the choreographer, not her. She would be removed from the dance if she didn't follow the rules and that she was still on 'probation' from her sexcapades from the previous week. In the second run, the dance was damn near perfect and I didn't have to yell at Malice, as Peter called her.

The cast left shortly after my routine and I drove back to my apartment. I called my parents, checking to see if they were comfortable with their accommodations. We finalized our plans for after the show and I called Bella. I asked her out to dinner with my parents. She was hesitant, but finally agreed after some grade-A pleading from yours truly.

The next day, I went to the studio in the early afternoon. The audience was already inside and getting pumped up for the filming of the opening routine. I got some makeup put on and my hair was fluffed before going into my reserved seat for the taping. Inside of the studio, I waited impatiently for the show to start. When the lights dimmed, my heart stammered against my chest as the stage was lit up in yellows, oranges and soft white tones. The music began and the steady-cam operator moved amongst the dancers, ending on my Bella. She looked so sexy with a short dress, showing off her alabaster skin that was covered with fake perspiration. Her hair was curled, piled on her head with a few random tendrils falling out of her funky up-do.

The dance began in earnest and like usual, my eyes were trained on my girl. She was fiery, sexy and confident, moving easily to the thumping bass of the song. Blinking away from her, I was pleased at how the rest of the dance had turned out. It was an explosion of seductive dance moves, color and pure wanton heat. When they got to the unison section, my girl was front and center with Alec, moving perfectly and I felt my cock get harder. I wanted to be the one running my hands along her smooth thighs and twisting her in my arms, but I had to simply watch. I'd dance with her soon enough.

 _I hope._

When the routine was over, the crowd cheered loudly and I jumped to my feet. The dancers disappeared backstage and we waited an hour before the show began. Chloe walked out on stage and introduced the dancers, replaying the sultry party salsa that I had choreographed. It was even better than I had imagined, seeing it on the big screen. With the editing, Bella became the star and she was so fucking sexy, smiling seductively and giving the camera bedroom eyes. It made me wonder if she was thinking about me.

After the replay of the opening number, Chloe introduced all of the dancers. A camera operator moved through the audience, sitting down in front of me. I ignored him until Chloe explained that I was the choreographer for the opening routine. I smiled at the camera, giving the dancers a thumbs up. Alistair gave me props, as did Carmen, reminding me that I would always be a first class passenger on the Hot Tamale Train.

Before the show continued, Alistair spoke about the upcoming festivities for National Dance Day, which was happening in two weeks. The All-Stars were going to help in Los Angeles, along with the contestants while a few others were flying to Washington D.C. and New York City. After that brief announcement, the show began and started with Tia and Jasper dancing to "All That Jazz" from the musical _Chicago._ Tia was very confident and Jasper, much to my shock, was amazing. He looked like such a nerd, but he's flourished in this competition. The judges concurred with my assessment, telling them that they were fabulous before cutting to a commercial break

There were three more performances before Bella and Tyler had their rumba. I bit back a growl since she was wearing a pair of black stockings, heels and a black bra/panty set underneath a sheer white shirt. She looked like every man's wet dream and I got jealous. I'm not going to lie. Tyler was touching Bella in the way that I wanted to touch her. I knew that they were acting, but the green-eyed monster reared his ugly head. When the song was done, Bella sauntered away and I let out a breath, happy that the torture of seeing my girlfriend being fondled by another man was over.

Alistair, Carmen and the guest judge, a hip hop singer, all praised Tyler and Bella. They posed for the camera, begging for votes before the teaser for the next set of dancers. I spaced out for the rest of show. When Chloe announced about the reminder for the results show the following day, I stood up with the rest of the crowd. I was thrilled that I'd have some time with my girl. Granted, it was with my parents, but I'd take anything at this point.

The crowd emptied out of the studio and I met up with my parents. My mom threw her arms around me. "Edward, your dance was amazing," she squealed, hugging me tightly. "I am so proud of you, baby."

"Thanks, Mom," I said, returning her hug. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it. Your mom wanted to go up there and dance with them," Dad chuckled, shaking my hand. "It took all of my strength to keep her in her seat."

"Oh, hush," she laughed, swatting at his arm playfully. "Are we going to meet your girl?"

I bit my lip, nodding excitedly. "She said she was going to come out to eat with us. I'm going to check backstage to see if she's ready," I said. I hugged my mom again, heading backstage. The energy was palpable and the contestants were pumped up. It had been an amazing show and they were all ready to celebrate. I found Bella in her dressing room, sitting next to Rose and glowering at her phone. "Everything okay?"

"That remains to be seen," Rose quipped, hugging Bella's shoulders. "She got a phone call from Mommy Dearest."

"Apparently, she's coming down to _support_ me," Bella grumbled, spitting out 'support' like it was acid. "We all know that she's not here to support me. She's going to …" She pinched her nose and huffed out a breath. Taking a few more breaths, she looked up at me and her eyes were resigned. "Shall we?"

I was not pleased to see the light in my girl's eyes dim like that, but we had plans with my parents. I knew that our conversation about her mom was far from over.

After dinner, I'd talk to her about her mom. I knew their relationship was non-existent, but there had to be a reason why her mom had a sudden interest in Bella's dancing. Whatever could it mean?

 **A/N: Slight cliffhanger. What do you think that Renee has to say? Will she truly** _ **support**_ **her daughter or is it just a ruse to play mind games with her? Now, pictures from Edward's date and what they wore are on my blog. Also, you can find music/dance inspiration videos on there, too. The link to my blog is on my profile.**

 **You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79.**

 **Loving is appreciated! Please and thank you! :-)**

 _ **Songs Listed in this Chapter:**_

" **La Comay" by Sonora Carruseles (Alice and Ben)  
"Last Dance" (Samantha Ronson Remix) by Donna Summer (Rose and Demitri)  
"I Got You" by Leona Lewis (Angela and Felix)  
"If It Kills Me" (The Casa Nova Sessions) by Jason Mraz (Jessica and Alec)  
"Meant" by Elizaveta (Bella and Tyler)  
"Overture/All That Jazz" from the musical, **_**Chicago**_ **(Tia and Jasper)** _ **  
**_ **"Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These)" by Eurhythmics (Maggie and Jacob)  
"I Know You Want Me" (Calle Ocho) by Pitbull (Group Number, performance show and Edward choreographed)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show,** _ **So You Think You Can Dance?**_ **I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **Now, I'm doing something that I normally** _ **don't**_ **do, having multiple POVs in one chapter. I have done it other stories, but during situations where it was like the climax or the epilogue, because it's not something that I like to do. I will be sticking with Edward and Bella. However, when I was planning out this chapter, and the subsequent chapters, the story would mainly revolve around Bella. As much as I like to focus on her character, I do want to make sure I include Edward in the mix. Soooooo, I could have done two shorter chapters or combine them into one longer chapter. I'd figure you'd like longer chapters with a combination of EPOV/BPOV.**

 **You're welcome. *Snorts***

 **Chapter Twelve: The Dance**

 **BPOV**

Prior to the phone call from my mother, I was hyped about my performances in tonight's show. I felt strong, confident and proud of how things went. On top of that I was excited about going out to dinner with Edward and his parents.

Okay, I was a little freaked out about meeting his parents so soon, but from what Edward described, they were down-to-earth people who loved their son.

I was just excited to spend more time with him. Edward was an amazing, sexy, loving man that made my body quiver with need. He made my girly bits tingle and I wanted him. I wanted him so badly. But, it wasn't the right time. I had the competition to contend with along with the obligations _after_ the competition. For now, we'd be coasting along the PG-13 highway of making out and over-the-clothes groping.

 _Maybe more?_

"Bells, don't let your mom get to you," Rose said as she handed me my purse. "The She-Beast will be here, but you don't have to talk to her, really. For now, go out with your _boyfriend_ and his parents and enjoy the time away from our crazy."

"Okay, okay," I said. "I'll pull a Scarlett O'Hara and worry about it tomorrow."

"Just don't be eating any raw turnips. They're gross," Rose snorted. Maggie nodded, her nose wrinkled.

"And you both know this how?" I laughed.

"I knew it because I used that monologue for an audition and I wanted to be authentic," Rose answered.

"It was a dare for me," Maggie shrugged. "See you tonight, Bells. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Going out with his parents," I giggled, sneaking out of the dressing room and heading to the house where Edward and his parents were waiting. I ran into a few cast mates and Carmen, all congratulating me for an amazing job. I thanked them, blushing at my performance with Tyler. The rumba was definitely something I was not comfortable with, especially since I was trying to flirt with a man who was not my boyfriend. Tyler was an attractive guy, but he wasn't Edward. Plus, I still didn't trust him. I probably never would.

Out in the theater, I spotted Edward with an older couple, chatting with Alistair. The woman was about my height with rich caramel colored hair and a heart-shaped face. The way she carried herself made it obvious that she was a former dancer. She was graceful, even while standing still. Her posture was straight and her body was slender, but rounded from being a mother and from her age. She was beautiful. The man was tall, a little taller than Edward, with blonde hair that was graying at the temples. He had Edward's jaw line and nose, not to mention his lithe body shape. Edward was a perfect combination of both of his parents.

"Bella," Edward breathed, moving away and reaching me. He hugged me tightly before guiding me to his parents and Alistair.

"You were undeniably sexy tonight, Bella," Alistair said, kissing my cheek. "And I mean that in the nicest way possible. I don't want to come off as being a perv."

"Thanks, Alistair. I think," I snickered. "And you're not a perv. The routine tonight was hot. Alex really gave us some sultry moves to perform. I only hope the audience liked it."

"We loved it," Edward's mom gushed. "I'm Esme. I've heard so much about you." She wrapped me into a warm hug, kissing my cheek. "If only I was half as seductive as you were on stage when I performed … wow!"

"You are, my love," said Edward's dad. "And then some." He turned to me, kissing my cheek. "I'm Carlisle. It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear. Edward just can't stop talking about you."

"All good things, I hope," I blushed.

"Nothing but the best," Edward beamed, his arm sliding around my waist. He nuzzled my temple and squeezed my hip. "Are we ready to go?"

"Of course," Esme said, clapping her hands. "We're going to this delicious Italian restaurant. Carlisle made reservations. Are you sure you won't come, Alistair?"

"Thank you, but no. I have a Skype date with my wife," he chuckled. "It'll be short and sweet, but I need to see her. You all have a good time and enjoy some tiramisu." He hugged me and shook Edward's hand before heading backstage.

Edward took my hand, weaving our fingers together. With a crooked smirk, he pressed a sweet kiss to the inside of my wrist. I blushed, ducking behind my hair and feeling my heart take off as he kissed me. Esme squealed, but was dragged away by her chuckling husband. "Sorry about her," Edward whispered conspiratorially. "She's just excited that I'm dating someone."

"Have you not dated before?" I asked as we followed his parents out of the theater.

"I have, but as I said before, I never felt for them like how I feel for you," he explained. "But, none of my previous relationships were all that serious and my parents actually thought I was gay."

"That wouldn't be a bad thing," I said. "A lot of people are gay."

"It's not a bad thing, but she was adamant that I liked men and she was actually trying to set me up with a guy from her dance studio. He was attractive and all, but I very, _very_ much like women," he purred, his eyes darkening. He kissed my lips, suckling on the bottom one before breaking away. "But, we have to behave. I love my parents and I don't want them to see me sporting a woody."

"Hmmm, pity," I giggled, nibbling on his ear. He growled, holding me close to his body as we walked out of the theater. We got into Edward's car, following his parents in their rental to the Italian restaurant. We were seated immediately in a quiet corner of the restaurant and ordered various appetizers.

"Seeing you on that stage, Bella, it made me want to dance again," Esme said as she dipped some bread into flavored olive oil. "I run a dance studio in Chicago and perform in cabarets, but it's not the same as a competition. I miss it."

"What style of dancing did you do, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked, nibbling on some calamari.

"None of that Mrs. Cullen nonsense. That's Carlisle's evil mother," she snickered.

"My mother is not evil. She's just … _set_ in her ways," he explained, shooting me a wink.

"She's evil, Dad," Edward said.

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you two."

"Anyway," Esme sang. "Just call me Esme. And I was a Latin dancer, like Edward. I performed until I had an injury, snapping my Achilles tendon and that's when I met Carlisle. He swept me off my feet and Edward came about nine months later."

"And they stopped at perfection," Edward snickered, rubbing his chest. "Because, we all know that I'm perfect."

"You keep telling yourself that, son," Carlisle deadpanned, sipping his wine.

"He may not be perfect, but he's pretty wonderful," I blushed, looking up at him.

"Hey!" he frowned. "You're supposed to stick up for me, Bella."

"I did say you were wonderful," I reminded him, arching a brow and poking his stomach. He huffed, picking up my hand and threading our fingers together. He nuzzled my temple before looking back at his parents. Esme sighed happily and Carlisle beamed.

"So, what do you have planned after the show?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I am almost done with my teaching degree," I explained. "All I have left to do is student teaching. If things don't pan out with the dancing, I can always fall back on that."

"You're too beautiful of a dancer to not dance," Esme cooed. "Would you really teach?"

"Unfortunately, I may have to. I don't know if Edward told you, but I injured my knee a couple of years ago," I said, grimacing slightly. "For the auditions, that was the first time I actually danced in almost three years."

"I remember seeing that, the backstory, on the show," Carlisle said. "You tore your ACL?"

"Everything. I tore everything," I shrugged. "It was a really bad injury. My dad worked around the clock until his death to pay for my medical bills and rehabilitation."

"But, now you're okay?" Esme asked.

"I'll never be perfect, but I can dance," I explained. "I'm stiff now, but I'll feel better once I have a nice long soak in the tub. But, enough about me. Tell me about you? About your dance studio?"

"It's one of the biggest ones in the city," Esme said, her eyes lighting up. "We have classes for all levels and several compete professionally, including Edward before he tried out for last season. Now, he's an All-Star and choreographing for the show. Darling, that opening number was … I have no words."

"Thanks, Mom," Edward blushed. "It was a lot of fun to choreograph and the dancers are so talented. Well, except one."

"Let me guess. Alice?" Esme asked, her voice lowering to a growl. Edward nodded, arching a brow at his mother's reaction. "Her mother is going on and on and on and on about her baby girl is going to win the entire competition. She was even proud of her shenanigans from last week. Her baby was in it to win it."

"Are you serious?" Edward snorted humorlessly. "Alice was in so much trouble for what she did. She still is on 'probation.' Alistair was pissed at how she behaved and frankly, so was I. I was the one that she used to …" He shuddered, remembering what Alice had done.

"That girl is not right in the head," Carlisle said, shaking his head slowly. "After you left for the auditions, a few competitors had to 'drop out' of a showcase because of mysterious injuries. Alice won the showcase easily and made a big to-do about her competitors' injuries, putting up false pretenses about caring for their recovery. Do you remember Tanya Harding and Nancy Kerrigan?"

"Surely you don't think," I whispered. "Alice may have done it?"

"Or hired someone to do it," Carlisle said, his brow furrowing. "But, nothing was ever proven."

"Suffice it to say, Alice has won a lot of competitions thanks to injuries," Esme sneered. "I wouldn't trust her, Bella. She's sneaky, manipulative and downright cruel."

"You can say that again," I retorted flatly. "I know what Alice is capable of. She appears to be all sweet and kind in front of the judges, but they got her pegged, too. The audience, however, loves her. Despite her flaws as a human being, she's a decent dancer."

"Flaws is putting it mildly," Edward said. "But, enough about Malice. I want to spend the evening, away from the competition, enjoying a delicious meal."

"I agree," Carlisle smiled. He held up his wine glass. "To new beginnings and wonderful relationships." He wrapped his arm around Esme as she held up her own glass as well.

"To lasting relationships," Edward whispered, looking down at me. I blushed, biting my lip. He leaned down and kissed me tenderly before we all clinked glasses.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

Dinner couldn't have gone better. My mom adored Bella, praising her dancing technique, fawning over her sweet, giving nature and prattling about how gorgeous our children were going to be. Bella nearly choked up her wine and I shot my mom a sharp look. Mom just smirked, pouring herself another glass. Dad, ever the doctor, was concerned about Bella's injuries, but he was beguiled by my girlfriend as well. He wasn't nearly as obvious as my mother, but he approved of my choice as well.

What made me immensely happy was how Bella warmed up to my parents. I knew that she adored her father, but the relationship with her mother was non-existent. I was secretly terrified that Bella would be jealous of my relationship with my parents or be completely smothered by their overbearing, loving ways. Like always, she surprised me and basked in their praise. She even made plans with my mom the next time they were flying out to see me perform, which was in a couple of weeks.

After eating our dinner and splitting dessert, my parents drove back to their hotel and I begrudgingly drove Bella back to the house. I wanted her to stay with me, but she had a rehearsal at ten for the opening number of the results show.

"Your parents are amazing," Bella breathed as she leaned her cheek on my bicep. "Your mom is such a hoot, planning for grandbabies. We've been a couple for what? Twenty-four hours?"

"That's longer than some marriages," I snickered.

"True," she smirked. "But, let's not plan for grandbabies just yet." She looked at me and her eyes were hooded. Dragging her tongue along her pink lips, it made me bite back a moan with the promise of _more_. She was talking about _practicing_ making said grandbabies.

 _Sex, you moron. Having sex._

"You are going to be the death of me, Isabella," I choked out. "Damn tease."

"Am not," she giggled.

"Are to. That performance, both my dance and that smexy nonsense that Alex Da Silva called a rumba, that was all foreplay," I grumbled.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I was imagining that it was you," she whispered. "Trying to be that _sexy_ for Tyler was not working for me. I closed my eyes imagined that I was dancing for you, as your dream girl." She huffed out a breath, chuckling quietly. "In fact, it was Tyler who suggested it. He said that my movements were stilted and contrived. The audience would catch onto that. If I thought about someone – not him – that I was truly attracted to, the movements would become a part of me. Things came together smoothly after I put your head on Tyler's body."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or scared," I laughed.

"Ideally, I wanted to dance with you, but I had to dance with my own figment," she admitted, a beautiful blush covering her pale skin.

"I promise you, angel that we will dance together. In more ways than two," I purred, pulling up to the house. We spent a few moments making out in the car. I knew that we steamed up the windows and Bella was on my lap, rocking her body over mine. And let me tell you, the Volvo had more than enough room for the sexy brunette in my lap. I was going to fucking explode, but I had to behave. My dick, however, had other ideas.

"I should go," Bella panted, biting her lip innocently. "I don't want to go." To punctuate her thought, she leaned down and kissed me again, her fingers threading into my hair.

"I don't want you to go, either. I want to bring you back to my apartment and finish what we started," I whispered, my hands cupping her ass. She moaned wantonly, rolling her hips over my erection. "Fuck, Bella, you're killing me."

"I wouldn't want that," she giggled, moving back across the console and pulling down the visor to check her appearance. "God, I look completely ravaged."

"And this is a bad thing?" I snickered, cupping her neck. "Everyone in the house will know that you're _mine._ "

"Possessive much?" she asked, arching a brow as she tossed up her messy curls into a makeshift bun.

"Yeah," I growled, moving closer to her and inhaling her sweet, sexy scent. It was a combination of vanilla, cinnamon and something that was inherently Bella. I craved it. I suckled on her neck, smiling against her skin when she shuddered.

"Behave," she panted, pushing me away. "I don't want the makeup artists giving me the _look_ for having a hickey, Edward." Bella turned to me, her eyes all soft and luscious brown. "Thank your parents for a wonderful meal, but I have to go. Early rehearsal and stressful day tomorrow."

"I know, I know. I'll be in the audience," I smirked. She smiled, leaning forward to kiss me. As her lips brushed mine, my heart sputtered against my chest. I was falling for this girl and the words were on the tip of my tongue. I wanted her to know that since we met at auditions to now, my feelings were so strong. I wanted her in my arms, every night, every day.

I loved Isabella Swan.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

"And you're sure you didn't sleep with him?" Rose asked as we got our makeup done for the opening number for the results show. "You were damn near floating as you walked into the door, Isabella Marie."

"Not everyone needs sex to be floating, Rosalie Lillian," I quipped back.

"Though, it does help," Maggie cackled. "My Sergei is coming to next week's taping and I know that I will be feeling the pain. It _won't_ be from dancing."

I rolled my eyes as my makeup was finished. We were taping the opening number for the result's show. Nothing could wipe the stupid grin from my face. Not even the less-than-loving email I received from my mother with her flight itinerary. She even had the gall to ask for airfare. I told her that she was gainfully employed. She could pay for her own ticket. My only job was to get her a ticket for the show. Even that was debatable. For every show, there was a block of tickets set aside for friends/family. I'd always given mine away since I never had anyone who came to see me. I'd already given my tickets away for the following show. The only way I could get a ticket for Mommy Dearest was if someone was willing give a ticket back or trade it to me. Tyler said that he probably would be able to, but he'd have to talk to his brother.

Not even Alice's shenanigans could make me crumble.

And she was in rare form this morning. She was bitching, left and right, about every-damn-thing. I just smiled as I ate my breakfast, which made her even angrier.

"Guys! Five minutes!" barked one of the producers.

We got dressed in our over-the-top costumes and scurried to our opening positions. This routine was downright weird. It contorted our bodies in ways that were not nearly human. The choreographer was undoubtedly talented, a mix of Sonya's quirkiness and Mia's elegance, but her style was not perfected. That was made abundantly clear when she worked with us. After two takes of the opening number, we got ready for the actual show.

It was a blur, honestly. When I was announced 'safe', I let out a breath and smiled, coasting for the rest of the taping. The only vindication was Alice being in the bottom. She was angry, but lit it on fire when she danced her solo. It was her solo that saved her and sent Angela Weber home. Ben Cheney was also sent home, not quite rising to the occasion the night previous, or with his solo this evening.

After the show, Angela was inconsolable backstage. She felt robbed of her chance to truly shine. The dances that she had done were all so far removed from her genre that she was set up to fail. Alistair pulled into his office and calmed her down. She was better, but still upset that she was leaving. She and Rose had gotten really close. We stayed with her as she cleaned up her station, exchanging hugs, email addresses and well-wishes. Alice was the only fly in our wine. She was making underhanded comments the entire time, saying that Angela was just on the show because she was a ballet dancer. It was a shocker that she got this far.

Rose put in her place.

"At least she didn't have to sleep with someone to get where she is, you skank," Rose snarled. "Oh, and need I remind you? You were in the bottom, too."

"But, I got out," Alice smirked.

"Alice, I can say and do this without any sort of repercussions," Angela growled, her hands in rigid fists. "You are a bitch and I hope you get a good helping of Karma." She whipped her bag over her shoulder, causing all of Alice's belongings on her station to fall to the ground. Angela gave her a parting sneer before leaving the dressing room, with all of us on her tail.

The next day, Angela and Ben left the house and we had the day off. For the first time, I went to the beach with my cast mates. Edward, Emmett and Peter joined us. Later in the afternoon, Anya and a couple of the choreographers joined us as well, including Carmen and Alistair. We ended up having a huge barbeque on the beach, celebrating another successful show. Toward the end of the evening, after Alistair gave us an impromptu speech about being focused on the competition, Edward and I slipped away. He was in a pair of colorful board shorts with a loose V-neck t-shirt. My bikini was covered by a crocheted cover up. Our fingers were twined together.

"Did you parents get away to the medical conference?" I asked.

"I got a phone call as I was driving here," he replied. "They are safely ensconced on the big island of Hawaii."

"You sound like you don't believe it," I giggled.

"I don't. I mean, a conference in Hawaii? What are they studying? Surfing injuries?" he snorted. "But, they're treating it like another honeymoon."

"Sounds romantic," I cooed. "I've never been to Hawaii."

"I went once when I was a kid, about fourteen. It was for a competition. I didn't like it at the time because the flight was too long and I couldn't do what I wanted to do, which was surfing and being a kid. I had to dance," he laughed, sitting down and pulling me between his legs.

"Did you win?" I asked.

"What do you think?" he retorted, waggling his brows. His arms slid around my waist and we watched the sun dance along the horizon. We didn't talk. We just sat, relishing in the few moments of quiet before I had to go back to the house and he went back to his apartment. "Is it wrong of me to want to keep you?"

"I'm not a schnauzer, Edward," I giggled.

"I know that," he laughed. "But, everything just feels so _right_. I don't want to be separated from you, angel."

I nodded, knowing exactly what he was feeling. When I saw him, my heart took off into a dead sprint. When we were separated, I was strangely empty. I wanted him to be with me for my successes and hold me when I failed. I wanted all of him.

Mind.

Body.

Soul.

"We'll be together soon, baby," I whispered. He leaned forward, pressing a tender, reverent kiss at the hollow of my throat. "For now, we'll just have to find a balance of work and our relationship."

"Regardless, if you need me, pretty girl, you know you can call me at any time," he said, taking my chin and encouraging me to look into his jade-colored eyes. "I'll always be there for you, Bella. I promise you."

"You can't make that promise, Edward," I muttered lowly. "My dad made it and he's gone." I shot up and walked away, feeling tears fall down my cheeks. Edward was by my side in an instant, taking me into his arms. I fought him, wishing my dad was still around.

"Angel, I'm sorry," he said, pulling me into a tight embrace. I choked out a sob. "Please don't cry."

That made me cry more.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

Bella was falling apart at the seams. She was sobbing and gripping my shirt, almost tearing it. "Pretty girl," I murmured, picking her up and carrying her away from beach and to my car. Placing her in the passenger seat, I jogged to the driver's side and backed out. I drove to my apartment, desperate to get her away from everyone. Bella was curled up in a little ball, crying softly as I sped through the streets. Arriving at my apartment, I cupped her head and brushed an errant curl away from her cheek. "Bella, please? Come inside?"

She sniffled, but didn't respond. I pulled out my keys and picked her up easily. Carrying her to my apartment, I put her in the living room as I sent a text to Rosalie, telling her that we had left the beach. Not waiting for a response, I sat down on the floor, staring into her unseeing eyes. "Bella, I know you can hear me, love," I whispered. I repeated that over and over, caressing her pallid face. After an hour, she blinked and two fat tears fell down her cheeks.

"He said the exact same thing to me, Edward," she said brokenly.

"And he's still with you, pretty girl," I said, wiping her tears away. "Your dad may have left this earth, taken by a monster, but he's still with you. He'll always be with you. He'll always love you."

"There are days that I wished that he was _here_ ," she muttered. "You know? There was something so comforting in his support, his embrace. I miss the smell of him … Old Spice, mints, a touch of tobacco and sulfur."

"I could try and recreate it," I quipped.

"Thanks for suggesting it, but that would be weird," Bella said, sitting up and wiping her cheeks. "I like how you smell. It's different, but just as comforting." She gave me a sheepish look. "I'm sorry. So sorry … I didn't mean to …"

"Don't, angel," I said, pulling her to my side as I sat down. "It hits you when you least expect it." I kissed her temple and caressed her damp cheek. "And I mean it when I said that I will always be there for you, pretty girl."

"Thank you," she said, pressing her cheek to my bicep. "Speaking of which, can I stay here? I don't want to deal with _people._ "

"Already done, angel," I said. "I texted Rose and she'll bring your clothes for tomorrow. Why don't you take a shower and relax?"

"I'm sorry," she said, her brows furrowed. "Please don't think you're on the crazy train. I'm just …"

I got up, pulling her with me and kissing her mouth. She melted against me, gripping my shirt. I held her closely, pulling back and cradling her head in my hands. "Whatever you need, angel. I'm here for you."

"Kay," she nodded. I walked her to my bathroom, handing her some towels and some of my clothes. She blushed, ducking inside and turning on the faucets. I called Rose, explaining Bella's panic and need to be away. As I had hastily promised, Rose said she'd bring Bella's clothes and bags for their rehearsal. Hanging up, I used the other bathroom to shower and dress casually. When I was done, Bella was in my bed. She was already asleep, wearing one of my t-shirts and a pair of my boxers. I brushed my hand along her cheek and set my alarm. She was due at the studio at eight tomorrow. I was off this week, but would be on call if I was needed. I curled around her, kissing her neck. She snuggled next to me, sighing contentedly and threading our fingers together.

I would be here for her. I would _not_ break that promise.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

I felt like a fool. Edward had been nothing but kind, loving and perfect when I had my unnecessary panic attack. I was grateful for his calm demeanor and understanding, but I felt like a total fool. Sleeping at Edward's apartment was needed and I was appreciative for it, but I was afraid that he'd walk away.

I couldn't stop thinking about it, my stomach churning at the possibility.

So, I was quiet during rehearsal, focusing on learning the steps for the Bollywood number. It was something complete different than I'd ever done. Tyler, too. The group Bollywood routine was _simple_ compared to this one.

"Bella, like this," Nakul said, fixing my fingers. "That gesture is not so appropriate for television."

"Oh," I blushed, looking at how he was positioning my hand. "What does it mean?"

"You don't want to know," Nakul snickered. "Now, you guys are looking amazing. Don't let these small details stress you out."

"You just told me that my hand gesture was inappropriate," I snorted.

"Now that you know, you won't make that mistake," Nakul said. "I want to see it, beginning to end." We nodded, going to our opening positions and dancing this very seductive, but fun Bollywood number. The story was that I was a princess and Tyler was my servant. We were in love and it was a coy dance, filled with play and unresolved sexual tension. We stumbled since it was our first run-through, putting all of the pieces together. When the music stopped, Nakul was smiling. "It's a great start. Let's fix a few rough spots and then you'll get some time to practice on your own."

Nakul worked with us for an hour and then we had another hour to fine tune on our own before we broke for lunch. "Bella? Are you okay?" Tyler asked as we took a quick water break.

"I'm fine. Why?" I asked, wiping down my face.

"You seem distracted and distant today. Not to mention, you weren't at the house last night. Are you and Edward okay?"

"We're fine. I just had a weepy moment and Edward was kind enough to let me stay with him," I shrugged. "Look, I'm trying to move past it. Let's rehearse and then have some lunch, hmmm?"

"Bella, I know that you don't trust me and that's my own damn fault. But, don't shut us out. I want to be your friend. I know something's wrong. You can talk to me," Tyler said.

"Only to have it thrown in my face?" I snapped.

He grimaced and his eyes flared in anger, quickly softening. "You're right to say that, but I've learned my lesson. If you want to talk, please …"

"I just want to dance," I said wearily. "We've got this studio for another hour before we have lunch and then have our gender rehearsals. Let's make the most of our time, okay?"

And we did. It was the best rehearsal to date and I felt like I had accomplished something. Though, I was just tired from having to keep the façade on all day. Rose recognized it during lunch, wrapping me in a hug as I nibbled on my meal. She knew and understood that I got into these funks every so often. She hovered over me and mothered me, even though she was a few months younger than me. Rose gave me a pep talk and we went to one of the larger rehearsal spaces for our gender rehearsal.

The Bollywood number was hard. The all-women's piece was fun, snarky and sassy. Learning the choreography for the routine was exactly what I needed to get me out of my doldrums. Granted, I was still in a slight funk at the end of rehearsal, I felt slightly better. Sonya's quirky routine made me laugh and worked up my endorphins.

When we got back to the house, some of the previous contestants had gone out of their way to make us dinner. Edward was there, wearing a frilly apron and a goofy grin. We all took showers and decompressed before dinner was ready. They served us, sharing their stories of being on the show. After dinner, some people went out to the pool to relax. Edward took my hand and guided me up to my bedroom. I was still feeling foolish for being such a crybaby, but he was still bending over backwards to help me.

"Lay down, angel," Edward said softly. He picked up my foot and began massaging it gently.

"Don't stop. Ever," I giggled, collapsing onto the bed. He gave me a warm grin, keeping his hands on my foot. "I'm sorry about last night and …"

"Bella, stop apologizing. Losing a parent is something that no one ever gets over, really. I wouldn't know because I'm lucky that both of my parents are still alive, but when my mom lost her own mother to lung cancer, it broke my heart. I missed my nana, but that was my mom's _mom_. It took almost two years for her to get back to normal," he said, taking my other foot and repeating the same actions. "She still has days where she struggles to get out of bed. My mom was very close to her mom. Probably, as close as you were with your dad."

"It's hard, though. It's so freaking hard," I sighed. "Today, I was just drained from keeping the up the appearance that I was okay. Even Tyler noticed that I was not myself. He asked if I wanted to talk. I gave him shit, but shit he deserved."

"He's still in the doghouse?" Edward quipped, picking up some of my lotion and rubbing it into my calves.

"Fuck me," I moaned.

"Not with a full house, love," he snickered.

"The massage! It's fucking amazing," I whispered. "I never knew I was so _tight_."

"Well, let me finish massaging you, woman!" Edward laughed. "Now, back to Tyler. Is he still in the doghouse?"

"Probably will be for the foreseeable future. There's a possibility that we could be friends, but it's on shaky ground," I shrugged, biting back almost pornographic moans as Edward's strong hands moved up my calves. After massaging my legs, Edward crawled over me. He tucked me to his body. I snuggled up to his side. "I know you said no more apologies, but I'm sorry about crashing last night. When I get like that …"

"I was happy to have you in my arms, pretty girl," he said, brushing lips against my forehead. "I wish I could have a repeat tonight."

"You could stay here," I smirked. "I know that Tia's boyfriend spends a night or two here."

"Tia doesn't have a roommate," Edward said. "Chelsea was eliminated. It wouldn't be fair to Maggie for me to stay. As much as I love having you in my arms and feeling you snuggled close to me, I'll have to take a rain check, angel."

"Can you at least stay until _I_ fall asleep?" I asked, yawning widely. "I'm spent."

"I can imagine," he whispered, his voice already fading away. I buried my nose into his neck and let my new favorite scent lull me to sleep, along with the steady beating of his heart and hypnotic tracing of his fingers along my spine.

When I woke up the next day, there was a beautiful flower on my nightstand along with an envelope with my name on it. I rubbed my eyes, tearing open the envelope and reading the sweet note from Edward.

 _My dear Bella,_

 _You did_ not _want me to go, angel. You had a vice grip on my shirt. I had to take it off in order to get out of bed with you. And if it's any consolation, I didn't want to get up either. Being next to you seems so right._

 _Anyhow, as I was lying next to you – and listening to you snore – I found this passage and thought you'd be able to use it, remembering your dad._

Angels around us, angels beside us, angels within us.  
Angels are watching over you when times are good or stressed.  
Their wings wrap gently around you,  
Whispering you are loved and blessed. – Angel's Blessing

 _Your dad is always with you and he will always love you. You felt it when you danced for him at auditions, my angel. You feel it every day when you wake up in the morning, ready to face whatever challenges are called upon you. You have an angel in your father and angels around you with Rose, Maggie, Jacob, Jasper and me. We will always be there for you._

 _It's not a promise. It's a solemn vow._

 _Love, Edward_

I was sobbing by the time I was done reading Edward's note. I picked up my phone and sent him a text. I couldn't talk since I was a snot-sobbing mess. I just hoped he got my message.

 _You're my angel, in more ways than one. ~ B_

 _As you are mine, my Bella. Remember that and keep it close to your heart ~ E_

I clutched the note to my chest and folded it neatly, placing it in my talisman. The talisman was a pouch filled with things that gave me luck or reminded me of my father. I had his wedding band, a bullet from his gun, his name badge along with small piece of pink fabric from my first leotard, a photo of me and my father and now, Edward's note. I kissed the talisman, placing it my bag and got ready for the day with a spring in my step.

The rest of the week went by quickly and I felt prepared for the performances. The Bollywood routine was now second nature and the girl's piece was still immensely fun. Even the group number had a touch of whimsy. The music was from a recent circus movie and we all were circus performers.

Things went so smoothly that I almost forgot my _mother_ was coming to the performance. Tyler had graciously given me one of his tickets, though I was almost tempted to tell her that she was shit out of luck. During the dress rehearsal, I received a text from mommy dearest and she was, as per usual, bitching about everything.

 _Why aren't you here to pick me up?_

 _Where's my limo?_

 _I have to pay for my own hotel room?_

 _This is a waste of my time and money, Isabella. I don't know why I came. You should just quit the competition._

"Bella, is everything alright?" asked Alistair. "You seem troubled, sweetheart."

"Just family drama," I said, shooting him a tight smile. "I'll be fine." Alistair gave me a hug. I just turned off my cell phone, ignoring my mother's nasty texts. She didn't have to come. I didn't want her there. She never supported me before. Why start now?

I threw myself into the dress rehearsal, dancing and acting like my mom was not even there. She didn't matter to me. I surely didn't matter to her. When I was done, I went back to the house and used Rose's phone to call Edward. I didn't want my mom's cancerous vitriol to invade my thoughts. He called me on it. I told him about my mom, but that I didn't want to focus on it. When Edward called me his angel, I calmed and we talked about the show the following evening. He was going to be there, sitting with the choreographers. He definitely wanted to be there, supporting me, especially since my mom was in town.

We stayed on the phone until Rose's battery was about to die. After a shower, I went to sleep and my nightmares of my father's death came back, along with my mom's hateful reactions and her behavior. I barely slept. I tossed and turned, eventually going downstairs to watch television. Tyler was in the common area, flipping through the stations. "I'm sorry," I said, turning to go upstairs. "I thought …"

"Don't, Bella. Are you okay?" he asked. I looked at him, still wary of his intentions. He seemed concerned and he had been a model partner and friend. "I know I'm not your favorite person in the house. At least, I'm not like Alice."

"If you were like Alice, I would shove heel up your ass," I snorted.

"She's a heinous bitch," Tyler grumbled. "I'm partnered with her for the circus routine and all she does is complain. Anyway, why are you up at o'dark thirty?"

"Nightmares," I shrugged. "My mom. My knee hurts. Maggie snores."

"Quite a list," he said, getting up. He offered me a hand and led me to the kitchen. He worked effortlessly, making some warm milk. "Start with the nightmares."

"I get them every so often, about my dad. With my emotional outburst I had earlier this week, it was a given that they'd come back with a vengeance," I answered. "I have sleeping pills, but I don't like taking them."

"This is much better," Tyler said, adding some nutmeg, cinnamon and vanilla. "And no unseemly side effects. Now, your mom?"

"She's a bitch. Right up there with Malice," I said, sitting on the bar stool. "They are like two peas in a damn pod."

"Why are you so riled up about your mom?" Tyler asked, grabbing a couple of mugs and two cinnamon sticks.

"She's here and she bombarded my cell phone with lovely commentary about me not picking her up, her accommodations, to reminding me that this is a waste of time and that I was pouring all of my hope and dreams into nothing," I snorted humorlessly. "She also made it abundantly clear that I was the cause for my father's death and blah, blah, blah."

"You say it so nonchalantly," he said, stirring the pot of milk.

"I've been hearing it since he died," I sighed. "At first, I took it personally but after counseling, I realized that it was my mother's coping mechanism. Yes, she's emotionally abusive, but I can only do so much and if I give her words power, then she wins. I don't want her to win." I played with my hair, watching him finish our warm milks. "Besides, Rose is a huge support and her family adopted me, unofficially."

"I'm certain that Edward has adopted you, too," Tyler smiled, turning off the milk and pouring it into two large mugs. "That man is _devoted_ to you. I'm feel awful for cheapening it the way that I did when I had my 'foot-in-mouth' disease."

"He's beyond amazing," I breathed, giving Tyler a tiny grin. Tyler responded in kind, handing me the mug of warm milk. "This smells amazing."

"It's an old family recipe," he said, moving to sit next to me. "It works every time. Now, I'm sorry about your mom and her appalling behavior toward you. Is there nothing that can be done?"

"I don't include her in my life, really. In fact, I never expected her to come to a taping. The fact that she's here; that says something," I said. "But, I don't know what."

"Maybe it's something to do with what you described about her and Alice, or rather, Malice," Tyler shrugged. "Maybe they're in cahoots with each other."

"They don't even know each other," I said, waving that off as I took a sip of the warm milk.

Tyler shrugged. "You never know."

"This is amazing," I breathed, spinning the milk with the cinnamon stick that he put at the top. "Would you be willing to part with your old family recipe?"

"On one condition," Tyler said, after thinking for a few moments. "Okay, really, two."

"Ooookay," I drawled out.

"One, don't discount Malice and your mom working together. Evil begets evil. My old Polish grandmother grilled that into my mind," Tyler shuddered. "And two, give me another chance at being your friend. I know I apologized and that I acted like a total douchebag. That's not me. You have to know it's not me. We've been partners for almost four weeks now. When I get stressed, I lash out and you were the nearest target."

"I'll think about the first one since it's so farfetched," I deadpanned. "In regards to our friendship, I'm sorry for being so cold to you. The walls go up when I'm attacked."

"And now I have a better understanding why," he said. "It was a defense mechanism against your own mother."

"Sadly," I sighed. I turned and hugged Tyler, rubbing his shoulders. "Thank you for listening to me bitch in the still of the night, Tyler. You are an amazing dancer, a wonderful partner and a great, great friend."

He returned my hug and we sat, talking quietly until our mugs were empty and our eyes were at half-mast. With another hug, I went up to my bedroom and curled up. I felt lighter, knowing that Tyler and I had put aside our differences and that I had another person in my corner. However, his suggestion that Alice and Renee could be working together made me shiver.

Surely, my mom would not consort with the enemy. I shook it off and eventually drifted off to sleep.

The next day was lazy in the morning. The producers made us breakfast and we got ready for the performances that were happening that evening. I had yet to turn on my cell phone, almost afraid to do so. Edward must have known and he sent me well-wishes on both Maggie's cell phone and Rose's. I thanked him and went through my pre-show ritual before going to the theater.

It was stupid and superstitious, but I felt more centered after I did it. I laid out all of my items from my talisman. I would hold each one to my body and whisper quietly, asking for my father's strength and love. The newest item in my booty was Edward's note. I unfolded it, looking at it and reread each line. I picked it up, thanking my dad for sending Edward to me. I kissed the note, feeling a surge of _something_ move through me. I smiled and put it all back. I stuffed my talisman into my bag, darting down the stairs. Rose gave me a playfully sour look, tapping her wrist.

"I made it," I quipped.

"Just barely," she said, hugging me. "Come on. Let's show your mom what you're capable of."

 **A/N: I'm leaving it there because I'm going to do something that I don't usually do. Go to another POV. Not third person, but another character, or two. Video for the opening number for the results show are on my blog, along with teasers of the music for the upcoming chapter. You can find a link for the blog in my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79.**

 **Leave me some!**

" **The Dance" by Charlotte Martin (Results show group number)**

 **WOMEN** **  
** _ **Alice Brandon (Latin)  
Rosalie Hale (Hip Hop)  
Angela Weber (Ballet)*  
Jessica Stanley (Jazz)  
Kate McGovern (Contemporary)*  
Bella Swan (Contemporary)  
Jane Volturi (Latin)*  
Chelsea Brill (Latin)*  
Tia Senna (Latin)  
Maggie McAllister (Crump/Hip Hop) **_

**MEN  
** _ **Jacob Black (Contemporary)  
Jasper Whitlock (Tap)  
Ben Cheney (Hip Hop)*  
Mike Newton (Jazz)*  
Tyler Crowley (Latin)  
Garrett Gregory (Contemporary)**_ _ ***  
**_ _ **Alec Volturi (Latin)  
Felix Lester (Hip Hop)  
Demitri Chesterton (Contemporary)  
Nahuel Garza (Hip Hop)***_

 _ ***-Denotes eliminated dancer.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show, _So You Think You Can Dance?_ I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **We're starting with a new POV and then going back to Bella and Edward. I hope you like what I have planned.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Fuego**

 **AlicePOV**

"I paid for your hotel room. What more do you want?" I hissed into my phone. This woman was getting on my last fucking nerve, but we both needed each other, unfortunately.

"You know what I want, Alice. It's the same thing you want," she snapped. "To remove her from the competition. She's still in it. What the hell?"

"Look, she's like a freaking Weeble. She just doesn't stay down," I sighed, tugging at my ponytail. "She's a determined evil bitch, I'll give her that. Why do you want her out so badly?"

"Because she owes me," she sneered. "And I want her to feel the pain that I did. She took everything from me."

"Wouldn't you think her winning would mean that she could pay you back?" I suggested. Not that I wanted her to win. That was my job. I wanted to win. I _deserved_ to win.

"No. As much as I'd like the money, I'd be happier with her being in constant, nagging pain, or permanently disfigured," she snickered evilly. "Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm working on it. I'm nowhere near her in this week's group numbers," I sighed. "I could pull a _Showgirls_ stunt and toss a marble underneath her shoe."

"Too obvious," she grumbled. "Make it happen, Alice. Soon."

She hung up the phone without waiting for me to respond. I glowered at my cell, angry at her. Granted, I had gotten into bed with her when I called her during that first week of competition. We both had something in common: our mutual hatred of little miss-goody-two shoes, Isabella Swan. America's fucking sweetheart. Everyone loved her. _Everyone_.

The audience.

Fucking America who's voting for her gimpy ass.

Our competitors.

The fucking judges.

Edward fucking Cullen – ugh, figures he'd go for _her._ She's probably a fucking virgin, pure as the driven snow.

All of them loved her. Everyone but me. I fucking hated her. She could do no wrong, but by merely breathing, she was my biggest competition and I was taking her down, no matter the costs.

"Alice, who were you talking to?" asked Jasper, ambling toward me. I stuffed my cell phone into my pocket, smiling sweetly at him.

"My mother," I replied, lying through my teeth. "She was asking about coming out to see me. They were supposed to come this week, but my Daddy had a business meeting that he couldn't get out of. Are you done for the day?"

"We have another guy's rehearsal. We're struggling with the leap," Jasper said, sitting down next to me. He was very sweet and handsome, in a dorky sort of way. Granted, I was only acting flirty with him so I could appear to have a heart. I really didn't have one. I was a bitch. I'm not going to lie. I was only in the competition so I could win. I wanted to show the world the beauty and fire of Latin ballroom dancing. I was fucking amazing. I was proud of my talent and I wanted to show off.

Plus, a quarter of a million bucks and a featured part on a Broadway production was also pretty fucking sweet.

Not to mention several other Latin dancers got kick-ass gigs on _Dancing with the Stars_ which meant even more money and working with celebrities. More notoriety. I was in this for me, for Alice. Fuck everyone else.

"Alice, you're spacing out, darlin," Jasper drawled. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking about the upcoming performance. I'm nervous about my duet. I'm doing contemporary," I grumbled, wrinkling my nose. "It feels weird to be on the stage on my bare feet. How can they stand it? I mean, it's gross. Give me heels any day."

"I'm with you. Give me my tap shoes and I'm a happy camper," Jasper chuckled. "Though, this week, I'm doing a cha-cha. It's rough. After my rehearsal with the guys, I'm working with Tia to get this middle part. I suck at that shit."

"I can help you, Jazzy," I said. Okay, maybe I did have a heart. Jasper, while friends with _Bella_ , was a sweet guy. He even forgave me for my faux-pas when I slept with the Cameron the Camera Guy to get that doctored footage of me and Edward. It really did look like we were fucking, especially with the moaning and grunting. But, she didn't buy it. Well, she did for a moment but Edward pulled some strings, showing her what really happened. Alistair called me into his office and said that I should be eliminated on principle, but the votes I'd received were staggering. One more toe out of line, and I'd be out. So, I had to behave.

No more screwing the camera guys. But, I had to figure out a way to get Bella eliminated, either by injury or by fucking up. I had to win and no one is going to stop me, especially not her.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

"Is it me or is Alice acting more secretive?" Rose asked as we sat down during our final rehearsal with Sonya. "She's being all _weird._ "

"Define weird," I said, stretching out my knee. It had been tight the past few days. The therapists worked with me to keep it loose, but it was still bothering me. Plus, the rare three days of rain in Los Angeles was the main culprit along with the insane rehearsal schedule.

"Weird, like on the phone all of the time and acting nice to most of us … well, except you," Rose replied, arching a perfectly sculpted brow toward me.

"That's normal, Rose," I snorted. "I'm used to her snide comments, ire-filled glares and sneaky behavior. I constantly have my eye on her since she's such a bitch. I don't want her to try something that would cause me permanent damage. You know?"

"Have you heard from your incubator?" Rose questioned, taking a healthy swig of her water.

"Oh, yes. She's bitching about everything, but I'm not really talking to her. I just delete her voicemails and erase her text messages. However, I've seen a few of them before they were erased from my phone. Why did she come if all she was going to do was complain?" I sighed, confused as hell. Shaking my head and tossing my sweaty hair up into a messy, sloppy bun, I leaned back. "Whatever. We have the dress rehearsal tomorrow and the show the day following. She's leaving after that. She's not staying for the results. At least, I don't think she's staying for the results. She never said that she was. I only got a ticket for the performance, not the results show."

"Renee's up to something, Bells," Rose said cryptically.

"Probably, but I'm not worrying about it," I countered.

"Okay, ladies, let's run this one more time," Sonya said, clapping her hands. "I think we're good until your dress rehearsal tomorrow."

We got into our open positions, waiting for the music to start. The Asian sitar began for 'Pop, Drop and Roll,' and our dance began in earnest. This piece was about geishas, dancing and interacting with each other. It was a fun piece, but hard on the knees since we did a lot of deep pliés. Thankfully, I did not have to interact with Alice. She was working with Tia and Maggie while I danced with Rose and Jessica. Our final run-through was successful and we were free until the dress rehearsal tomorrow afternoon.

I sent a text to Edward as I put on some loose pants, hiding the ice pack wrapped around my knee. I asked if he wanted to get together and he immediately said yes. I wanted a casual night, just hanging out with my boyfriend. He felt the same and said that he'd pick me up in an hour for a quiet, home-cooked meal at his apartment. Back in the house, I showered and put on a pair of jeans and t-shirt, tossing my hair up into a loose ponytail. The guys were still at rehearsal, struggling with their piece, leaving the house empty with just us girls. Most of them decided to have a movie night. Everyone except me and Alice. Alice said that she had plans with a friend, getting into a waiting taxi.

Edward arrived ten minutes after Alice left, handing me a bouquet of wild flowers. I grabbed a vase and put the flowers in my room before we left for his apartment. I was curled up in the front seat, watching as the rivulets of rain traveled down the window. "You okay, angel?" he asked, reaching his hand across the console.

"I'm just sore and stressed out about my performance. My mom being here, it's all just too much," I sighed, looking over at him. His hair was covered by baseball cap. His jaw was covered scruff and he looked so handsome, sexy. When he stopped at a stoplight, he looked over at me. His green eyes were soft and sweet. He caressed my cheek. "Thank you for getting me away from the crazy, even for a few hours."

"Anything for you, pretty girl," he said. "Have you heard from your mom?"

"Yes, but I'm ignoring her," I replied, leaning my head against his muscular shoulder. "I don't want to hear her bullshit. You know?"

"I don't blame you," he said. "I'm sorry that she's causing you so much distress, Bella. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just this," I said, kissing his bicep. He reached over, squeezing my hand as he pulled into his apartment complex. In his apartment, we worked on making dinner together. It was a simple meal of spaghetti and meatballs, but it was delicious. Working with him was seamless, flirty and fun. He was so gentle, funny and sweet, smiling and holding me close, nuzzling my neck and kissing me often. After dinner, we sat down on the couch. Edward pulled my feet into his lap, rubbing them. The television was on and I was watching it, but really paying attention to the show flickering on the screen.

"Bella, you've been quiet since dinner," Edward said, tickling my foot. I giggled, poking him in the stomach. "Talk to me, baby."

"Something that Tyler mentioned to me has me stressing out," I said, curling up and hugging my knees. "It's probably nothing, you know? Overreacting or letting my imagination run wild. I don't know."

"Don't shut me out, angel," he said, easily lifting me onto his lap. "I'm with you. Every step. Now, does Tyler need an ass whooping?"

"No," I snorted, kissing his nose. "We sort of made up. Can I trust him? I don't know, but at least we're friendlier toward each other. Anyway, he mentioned something about my mom and her reason for coming to see the show. It's not because she wants to see me. You know?"

"What did Tyler say about your mom?" Edward asked, his hand rubbing my back as he stared into my eyes.

"That she's in cahoots with Alice," I said flatly. "What do you think? Would Alice go that far?"

"I think that it seems possible. But, how would your mom get in touch with Alice?" Edward questioned, arching a brow.

"That's the disconnect. I don't think that they've spoken unless Alice swiped my phone, but nothing's concrete," I shrugged. "And what would my mom have to gain by talking to Alice?"

"Ending your dancing career; eliminating you from the competition," Edward answered, his mouth pressed into a thin angry line. "Alice is vicious. If your mom is as bitter as you say, she would stop at nothing in taking away your happiness."

"She never supported me," I spat bitterly. "She was envious of my relationship with my dad, blaming me to this day, for the death of my father. I'm honestly not surprised."

"What are you going to do about it?" Edward asked, holding me closer and pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I'm not going to let them get me, Edward. As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a mother," I sighed. "I'm an orphan." A few rogue tears slipped out and I wiped them away. Even though I was in his arms, I never felt more alone.

"You're not, angel," Edward murmured. "My parents adore you. My mom wants to adopt you."

I smiled through my tears, but it wasn't the same as my dad. And besides, what if Edward and I didn't make it? I didn't want to get too attached to someone who was going to leave me. I stiffened and got up from his lap. What if Edward did that? I don't know what I'd do. "Excuse me," I said, barely keeping my tears at bay. I walked to the bathroom and bit my cheek so I wouldn't sob out loud. I sat down on the toilet and let my tears flow freely as I let my fears come out.

"Bella, I know you're upset. I can hear you crying. Please, love, let me in," Edward murmured as he knocked on the door.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

I listened to her cry through the bathroom door. My girl had been abandoned by her mother and now, she believed that the same woman was planning her demise with Mary Alice Brandon, Queen Bitch from Hell. In a small way, I knew that she felt like I was going to give up on her, just like her mom, but I couldn't. I loved her. Yes, we'd only been together romantically for less than a week, but there was something about her that made me want her. I knew from the moment we ran into each other at the auditions in Portland. She was my forever.

"Pretty girl, please," I whispered, pleading with her. I checked the door and it was unlocked. Opening the door, I saw her on the floor, curled up in a little ball next to the bathtub, on the floor mat. "Baby," I said, sitting down next to her. "Why are you crying?"

"Fear," she choked out, looking up at me and appearing to be totally shattered. "What if you give up on me? What if Rose does? I have no one."

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere," I said, gathering her in my arms. "I understand why you're freaking out, but neither Rose or I will ever give up on you. Your mom – it's her loss to not see what an amazing person you are and what a beautiful dancer you are as well."

"I'm sorry," she sniffled, pressing her cheek against my shoulder. "I'm not normally this weepy, but dancing again, my mom, Alice … it's emotional overload."

"Have you spoken to someone about these feelings you've had?" I asked, holding her tightly against my body.

"I've worked with the counseling center at University of Washington, but nothing besides that," Bella said, idly playing with a string on my t-shirt. "Most of my medical bills were for my knee and it's not like I have a lot of money to spend elsewhere."

I hadn't thought of that. Bella was still a student, going to school with her father's life insurance policy. She also had a job, working as a tutor for a local school and as a barista in one of the coffee shops on campus while maintaining a full course load. She had an apartment, but Rose split the rent with her. I tightened my hold on her. "I'm sorry, angel."

"I know that it's something I need to address, but financially, I can't. Not now. I'm not about to ask my mom for money since she's a part of the fucking problem. Rose's parents would help out, but their strapped for cash as well," Bella sighed. "I just need to deal with it."

I wanted to make all of her problems go away, but Bella didn't seem like she wanted a superhero, white knight type of boyfriend. What she wanted was someone who loved her for being _her._ I noticed that she cared about the small things, like when I remembered her favorite flowers or getting her favorite wine. I wanted to shower her with affection. I was lucky in the financial department. I didn't have to worry about that, but to see my girl put her own health on the back burner because of this situation broke my heart. "You don't just need to deal with it, angel. You're not alone. If you need help, let me help you," I said.

"I'll think about it," she whispered. She looked at her watch, grimacing. "I need to get back. Tyler wants to rehearse tomorrow morning before the dress rehearsal. He's freaking out over the hand movements for our Bollywood number."

"I can drive you to the studio tomorrow," I said, wanting nothing more than hold her in my arms tonight, perhaps helping her forget some of her issues with some heated kisses, maybe more. Bella's brow furrowed and she shook her head. "Bella, did I do something wrong?"

"No, I'm just overtired and overwhelmed," she said. "Not to mention, my knee is fucking killing me."

"You know I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you," I murmured, cupping her cheek and looking into her warm brown eyes.

"I beginning to realize that," she said, leaning up and kissing me gently. I enfolded her in my arms, keeping her with me as long as I could. Our make out session in the bathroom got pretty heated until we fell back and crashed my head against the toilet.

"OWWW!" I moaned, flopping back on the floor.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Bella laughed.

"It's not your fault, angel," I said, rubbing the back of my head. "It's what happens when you make out in the bathroom."

"Very romantic," she said, getting up from my lap and offering me her hand. I gratefully took it and swept her in my arms, burying my face into her messy bun. She clung to me, her hands gripping my shoulders. "I'm sorry again for being a mess."

"You're not a mess," I said, pressing a kiss behind her ear.

"Yes, I am," she giggled.

"Okay, maybe a little bit of a mess, but you're _my_ mess and I'm not letting you go," I said, blowing a raspberry into her neck. She squirmed in my arms, laughing. "But, I will drive you back to the house."

"Kay," she said, catching her breath from her laughter. I kissed her once more before we went down to my car. Thankfully, it had stopped raining, but the roads were still slick. I took my time driving back to the house, not wanting to separate. Our fingers were threaded together and I was gently running my thumb across her knuckles. Pulling up to the house, I walked her inside.

Alice was in the living room, talking on her cell phone. She seemed upset, but didn't acknowledge our presence. I was grateful for that since she was an evil little minion. Walking Bella up to her room and cupping her cheeks, I stared into her eyes. Running my thumbs over her soft skin, I leaned down, pressing my lips to hers once … twice … three times ... my mouth lingering on hers before pulling back. "Call me if you need anything, love," I murmured.

"Okay," she whispered. She hugged me tightly before going into her room. I floated down the stairs. I knew I hadn't said the words, I hoped that she knew that I loved her. However, Alice was waiting for me at the base of the stairs, just ready to burst my bubble.

"You know that you're not allowed up there," she said snidely.

"I didn't go in the room, you urchin," I spat. "Not like you followed the rules, either. Have you been tested lately? Cameron, the camera guy, really liked to fuck around. Last I heard, he had the clap."

Alice's face flamed a bright red. I smirked, sliding past her and out to my car.

Evil little minion.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

"Corsets suck," Jessica grumbled, tugging at her costume for the circus number. "Yes, they do wonderful things to your shape, but they hurt. And my boobs are up to my chin."

"At least you're not a clown," Maggie said as she sat while the makeup artist put on her clown makeup. "This shit scares me. Why can't I be something other than a clown? I'm going to have nightmares for weeks!"

"All of us are going to have nightmares for weeks," Rose deadpanned. "That makeup job is all sorts of scary. Sorry, Bea."

"Hell, I'm with you," said Bea, the makeup artist. "When I got the diagram I shuddered."

"But just think, after today, no more clown makeup," I said.

"That's if we don't perform this in the finale," Maggie grumbled.

"With makeup and sets and costumes like this, they'll probably show the video from tonight," Bea said. "I mean, we're on hour three of makeup. We don't have that kind of time during the finale. You know?"

"And time is of the essence now," chuckled Tia. "I just ran into one of the producers in the hallway. We're filming in fifteen minutes."

"Shit," Bea grumbled, working on Maggie's clown makeup. The rest of us put on our costumes, adjusted our hair and got ready for the opening number for the performance show. Once we were ready, we got on the stage and settled into our opening positions. The crowd was cheering and my nerves washed over me. Somewhere, in that darkness, my mom was scowling and probably cursing my very existence. Shaking it off, the music began as the lights went up.

The dance was whimsical, portraying a circus setting up and all of the various characters associated with a circus. I was the trapeze artist, doing some intricate work above the stage and pirouetting in the air. After two takes, we were done with the opening number and we got ready for the actual show. My performance with Tyler was in the middle of the show and we had very ornate hair and makeup to do since it was a Bollywood number. I sat in the chair as my face was adorned with bindis and my hair was pulled up into an elaborate bun. Cutting it down the wire, I was running onto the stage for the teaser with seconds to spare. "What took you so long?" Tyler hissed.

"All of this," I said, gesturing to my elaborate costume and heavy makeup. "They should have put us last." Elbowing him, I smiled. "Smile for the camera." We waved as Chloe introduced us in the upcoming segment. The lights went down and the costumers helped me secure my skirt. The two minutes went by quickly and we went on stage. I was paranoid that my costume was going fall off, but thankfully, it didn't. Tyler and I performed well. The only issue I had was the kissing we had to do. He was my slave, in the story, and also my lover. His kisses were nothing like Edward's. He was sweaty, with thin fishy lips. The dance ended with us in a passionate embrace and the crowd exploded for us. Helping me off the heap of pillows, Tyler and I walked to the edge of the stage where we waited for our critiques from the judges. Jesse, the guest judge, he went first.

"Bella, you are my boo," he cooed. "If I were straight, I'd want you, girl." I blushed, chuckling anxiously. "Seriously, though. You are a force to be reckoned with. I'm amazed by your technique and your power. For such a little thing, you are the strongest dancer, both physically and with your talent, on this competition. You've got my vote tonight."

"Thank you," I said, smiling sweetly.

"Tyler, I think that working with Bella has improved your technique as well. Your extension on your lifts is exquisite. I'm very proud of you and you've got my vote, too," Jesse said, giving us an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Carmen?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know about you, but it's a little hot in here," Carmen said, waving her stack of papers in front of her.

"That's because you're going through menopause," Alistair quipped.

Carmen smacked him, giving him a glare. "No, it's because these two are still on the Hot Tamale Train! Whoo! Hooo!" she screamed.

"I think I'm deaf in my left ear," Alistair grumbled. He got another smack from Carmen. "Anyway, I enjoyed your performance. Tyler, I agree with what Jesse said about you growing as Bella's partner. You are not just a Latin dancer anymore. Your lines are more akin to a contemporary dancer. With your versatility, you can go far in this business. Excellent job!"

"Thank you, Alistair," Tyler said, squeezing my hip. I rubbed his back, happy for the compliment he received.

"Bella, there are no words to describe how beautiful you looked on that stage. I was impressed with your performance this evening. Each week, you've grown and you are definitely a top contender for winning this competition. It's no wonder that you're here with your beauty, grace and effortless talent. I predict that you will be in the top ten, my dear," Alistair said with an impish smile.

I blushed, leaning against Tyler as he hugged me.

"If you want to vote Tyler and Bella …" Chloe said as she began her schpiel about voting for us. We hammed it up for the camera, encouraging people to vote and the lights dimmed, going to commercial.

I went and changed into the next costume, which was my geisha look. My hair stayed the same, only adding a couple of chopsticks with flowers on them. The bindis were removed and my face was lightened with a deep, dark cat eye and dark red lips. Twenty minutes later, all of the girls were on stage and we began our performance. It was a lot of fun, but I could feel my knee tensing with each deep plié. I should have worn my knee brace, but I got through it, striking the final pose.

My knee was throbbing by the time we got off stage. I was visibly hobbling. Edward was back there, his green eyes filled with concern. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I didn't you were coming."

"I didn't have a ticket, but I've been backstage, watching with Emmett. I noticed that you were favoring you knee, angel," he said, picking me up. Alice scoffed, pushing past us and knocking my foot with her shoulder. I let out a tiny yelp. "Bitch."

"Edward, put me down," I said, squirming in his arms.

"You're hurting. I'm taking you to the physical therapist. I don't want you to be in pain, love," he said, unleashing the full force of his jade-colored eyes. He smiled crookedly as I settled back into his hold and carried me to the rehearsal space behind the studio. There was already a table set up along with one of my favorite physical therapists, Lucy, waiting with her handy-dandy jug of warming lotion. "You've only got about ten minutes, Lucy. She's got to be on stage for the ending credits."

"Let me see," Lucy said, placing her hands on my knee. "Relax, Bella. What hurt it the most?"

"It's a combination of all my performances tonight. The trapeze, the pliés, the knee spins …" I sighed.

"They were not being kind to you," Lucy chuckled, manipulating my leg. "Okay, I can't do much in ten minutes, but we have a date after the show so I can massage the hell out of you. I'm also going to talk to the choreographers about going easy on you, especially with your knees."

"No, don't. I don't want to be eliminated because of this," I pleaded.

"You won't. They are aware of your injury, but sometimes they need a reminder about what they can and cannot do," Lucy said. "Edward strained his shoulder during his season after he performed a lift in a disco routine. I had to tell the choreographers that for two weeks, he couldn't do any sort of lifting above his head until he was deemed okay by the doctors. They obliged, reworking the choreography. He made it to the finale."

"Okay," I grumbled. Lucy massaged some warming lotion into my leg and told me to meet her back here after the show. I thanked her and using Edward, I managed to limp my way back up to the stage. We all clambered on stage as Chloe did a recap of the show, showing clips from our dances. After that, the credits rolled and the music from the theme song was piped into the studio. We danced and celebrated a job well-done.

The credits were done and the audience filed out. We went backstage. Alistair told us that we had rehearsal for the results show number at noon and then we'd film the opening number at two. In my dressing room, I scrubbed my face of the makeup and changed into a pair of dance shorts and loose-fitting top. Edward was waiting for me, helping me to the rehearsal room. Lucy told me to lay down and she began working on my knee, trying to loosen it up. However, just as my knee was starting to relax, my tension returned in my life when I heard my mother's voice.

"You could have at least said hello," she bitched.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

I turned around and saw an older woman. She had the same figure as Bella, but her hair was lighter and her face was pinched. She glared at my girlfriend, hatred coming off her in waves. "I flew out here, wasted _my_ money to see you act like a whore on stage," she spat.

"I never asked you to come," Bella sneered. "Not once did I ask for your support. Why come? If this is the bullshit you're going to spew, then get the fuck out."

"I wanted to see you ruin your life. Just like you ruined mine," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "If it weren't for your _dreams_ , my Charlie would still be here. Not rotting in the ground because he was pulling double shifts to pay for your medical bills. You're a parasite."

"How did you get back here?" I asked. "This is restricted for dancers and staff. If you don't leave, I'll be forced to call security."

"And who are you?" Renee asked. "Are you fucking my daughter? Are you the reason why she's still in this stupid competition?"

"I'm not your daughter, Renee," Bella growled. "You're not my mother. Get. Out. I don't need you. I don't want you. Get out of my life and never look back."

"You good-for-nothing little bitch," Renee screamed, rushing toward Bella. I stopped her, holding Renee by her waist as she flailed against me, trying to reach Bella. "Let me go, you Neanderthal!"

Two of the security guys walked in and they saw me with Renee. They pulled out of my arms. "Ma'am, you're in a restricted area. You're not allowed back here and from what we can see, you're assaulting one of our staff members."

"Ban this woman from the studio," I said to them. "If she comes back, call the cops."

"No, call the cops now. I want to press charges," Bella sneered.

"For what?" Renee barked. "I called you a name? Grow up, you worthless piece of trash!"

"That's it," the security guard said, picking up Renee and carrying her out of the rehearsal space. Her screams could be heard as she was dragged out. I looked over at Bella and she was angry. However, in her eyes, she looked lost and so afraid.

"I'm going to get Alistair and Carmen," Lucy said as she skirted past me.

I walked over to Bella, cupping her cheek and gently pulling her into my arms. She was rigid, not really reacting to my embrace. "Pretty girl, I'm here," I whispered. Her hands moved from her sides and she gripped my button-down. She pressed her cheek to my chest and her body shuddered almost violently. She wasn't crying, but she was trembling. The expression on her face was anguished and my heart broke for her.

Alistair and Carmen walked in, both with looks of concern on their faces. Carmen approached first and when Bella saw her, that's when the tears started. Carmen gently pushed me away, giving me a sympathetic smile. I kissed Bella's head and stepped back. "Why don't you talk to Rose and make arrangements for Bella to stay with you?" Alistair murmured.

"Are you sure that's alright?" I asked.

"I think a few nights away from the house might do her some good. We'll take care of your girl," Alistair said, clapping his hand on my shoulder. I nodded, hating to leave her, but she needed a mother right now. Carmen was fulfilling that, but I knew my mom would be better suited. Slipping out of the rehearsal room, I dialed my parents.

"Hello?" came the sweet voice of my mom.

"Hey, Ma," I said. "Are you doing anything this coming week?"

"Your father is on call this week at the hospital. You know that he'll probably be sleeping there," she grumbled. "Aleya is preparing for her summer cabaret, so I'm pretty free. Why?"

"Why don't you come and visit me?" I suggested.

"I'll make arrangements first thing tomorrow morning," she said. "But, is there more to this suggestion of me coming to visit? Does it have to do with your girlfriend?"

"Sort of," I said. "Okay, it has a lot to do with her."

"I figured. They showed her mother on the television broadcast and suffice to say, that woman looked like she wanted a root canal without the anesthetic than be in that audience tonight," Mom deadpanned. "What happened?"

"It was awful, Mom," I said, describing what had happened. I could hear my mom's ire over the phone as she growled and cursed. I also heard her angry fingers clacking on the computer keyboard.

"I'll be there tomorrow afternoon. I know that the dancers have the results show, but I'll be there for your girl," Mom said softly. "If I could, I would have flown out tonight, but nothing is available."

"Thank you, Mom. I love you. I hope you know that," I smiled.

"I love you, too, my sweet boy. Now, go love up on Bella. She'll need it," Mom cooed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked back to the rehearsal room, but overheard Alice. I looked around the corner, seeing her on her cell phone behind one of the circus set pieces. "… If you hadn't gotten banned, this would be so much easier," Alice hissed. "You couldn't leave well enough alone?" Alice angrily hung up her phone and stomped back into the dressing room, muttering under breath.

It appeared that Tyler's wacky idea that Bella's mom was in cahoots with Alice seemed to be true. I had to tell Alistair, but what could be done about it? Turning on my heel, I ran into Rose and told her about Bella staying with me for a few days. Rose seemed grateful about it. She said she'd pack a bag and drop it off tonight. After speaking with her, I went in search of Alistair, finding him in the hallway behind the rehearsal studio. "Alistair," I called.

He held up his hand, turning to me. He was on the phone. "She's banned? Wonderful. Make sure her picture is posted on all of the security feeds," Alistair said. "Thank you." Hanging up his cell phone, he smiled. "Bella's mom will not be returning."

"That's good, but I think Alice is working with her," I said. "I was talking to my mom, asking her to fly out to spend some time with me and with Bella. I overheard a conversation with Alice to someone. I heard her mention something about being banned and that she couldn't leave well enough alone."

"Alice is getting on my bloody nerve," Alistair growled. "I'll speak to her."

"She'll probably lie, Alistair," I frowned. "You need to get that phone."

"I'll do my best," Alistair said. "Carmen is almost done with Bella. Why don't you pull your car around to the back and we'll get her away from all of this?"

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She's very strong, but her heart is broken," Alistair muttered. "Her mother opened up some pretty significant wounds. I never wanted to smack a woman so badly, but my own mother would be rolling in her grave." He went back into the rehearsal studio while I jogged to my car, pulling up to the back door. I sent a text to Alistair and he helped Bella out, into my car. She whispered her thanks and curled up in a ball. Her face was puffy and her makeup was streaking down her face.

"I hate her," Bella croaked, her hands clenched into tiny fists.

"I hate her, too," I agreed. "She had no right to talk to you that way. And you know that you're none of those things, right?"

"I do, but hearing her call me that …" she trailed off. "I knew she hated me, but the fact that she thinks that I'm fucking you to stay on the show; that I ruined her life."

"Bella, you and I, we know the truth. You are on this show because of your own amazing talent. The audience adores you," I said, tracing my finger down her arm. "And you did not ruin her life. It was her own bitterness and hatred that ruined for her. You are my angel, Bella. You are the epitome of everything good and perfect and …"

"I'm not," she whispered, so quietly that I could barely hear her. She wiped her cheeks and looked out the window.

I didn't say anything. I just wanted to get her back to my apartment safely before I told her _everything._ Before I lay my heart on the line and told her that I loved her. She needed to hear it.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

Edward pulled up to his apartment and he helped me out of the car. I was empty, numb from the encounter with my mother. Her words were on replay in my head. On top of that, my knee was in excruciating pain. Edward must have noticed that I was favoring it. He easily picked me up, bridal style, and carried me to his apartment. He placed me gently on the leather sofa in his living room. He walked away and rooted around in his fridge before coming back with an icepack, wrapping it around my knee.

He took my hands and looked directly into my eyes. His jade-colored orbs were shimmering with unshed tears. "Bella, my angel, I need you to listen to me. I'm so sorry about what happened with your mother …"

"Incubator," I snorted derisively.

"Your incubator," he chuckled, wiping a tear away from my cheek. "She is a bitter, nasty woman who obviously doesn't know what it means to be a mother. I don't understand why she could say those hurtful things to you when you don't obviously deserve them."

"There was a point in time when I did believe them," I said, frowning deeply. "But Rose and her family told me, repeatedly, that my mom was full of shit. I now agree. I hate her and I want nothing to do with her, but it doesn't stop the fact that what she said hurt me. It cut me to the core."

"Bella, you have every right to feel hurt. I wish I could take that hurt away, angel," he whispered. He blinked up at me, his eyes burning straight to my soul. "It just boggles my mind why she doesn't love you. So many do. Including me."

My eyes widened at his sweet admission. His pale skin flushed a warm pink and he continued to stare at me. However, there was a knock at the door that interrupted our conversation. "I'll be right back, love," he said, getting up from the table and walking over to his front door. Opening it up, Rose was standing there with Emmett.

"This guy was kind of enough to give me a lift. Saved me cab fare," Rose said, walking into his apartment and directly to me, enfolding me into a tight hug. "Can I kill your incubator yet?"

"Tempting," I laughed, gripping my best friend tightly. "But, no. Carmen and Alistair banned her from attending any further performances. I just need to come to grips that I'm on my own now."

"You're not, Bells. I'm your sister from another mister," Rose quipped. "And Edward loves you."

"He just told me," I whispered.

"He what?!" Rose shrieked.

"Shut up! He just kind of said it before you knocked on the door with Emmett," I hissed. "I haven't responded."

"Do you love him?" she asked, her blue eyes wide.

"I think I loved him the moment he took care of me at the Los Angeles callbacks," I murmured. "I'm just so terrified that he's going to be ripped away from me, like my dad."

"I highly doubt that, Bella," Rose snickered. "Now, Emmett and I will get out of your hair. I making him take me to In-and-Out Burger since I'm dying for a greasy cheeseburger and a vanilla shake. I love you, Bella and don't forget to say that back to your Latin lover!" She hugged me and walked away, dragging Emmett by his arm.

Edward came back into the living room, carrying two bottles of water. "Do you want something for you knee? Ibuprofen?"

"I probably should, but a bath would be better," I shrugged. He nodded, starting to walk away, presumably to start the bath. "Edward, wait. Come back, please?"

He sat back down, wringing his hands and shifting nervously. He licked his lips before looking back at me. "I know it seems soon, Bella. But, I can't deny my feelings. I hope you know the depth of what I feel for you, angel."

"I do, Edward," I said, reaching for his hand and threading our fingers together. He relaxed, kissing the inside of my wrist. That's when I noticed how he kissed me. It was three small pecks along my pulse point. He'd been saying it all along, but not with his words.

He looked down at me, through his long, dark eyelashes. His face was serene and the emotion within in his eyes was swirling. "I love you, Bella," he whispered. It was quiet, almost like a prayer in its reverence.

"I love you, too," I said, just as quietly. He broke out into a beautiful crooked grin, gathering me in his arms and holding me closely to his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let the ugliness of my mother's tirade melt away in the arms of the man I loved. The man who loved me in return. However, I felt disgusting from dancing three performances and I still had the cake makeup from the geisha dance on my face. "Edward, as romantic as this is, I really feel nasty."

"I can imagine, angel," he chuckled. "Let's get you in the tub and then you can crash."

"You could join me?" I suggested, smiling shyly.

"Bella, as tempting as that is, I don't want our first real sexual experience to be in response to what happened tonight." I frowned, my stomach falling to my feet. "With your mom, pretty girl. I can only imagine the emotions inside of you. I want to feel you and touch you when you're happy, not upset and feeling betrayed by her."

I bit my lip, pondering what he had said and he was right. I wanted to feel good, but it was because of the harshness of my mother's words. "You're right," I sighed.

"Soon, though, angel," he said, his lips curling up in a carnal, sexy grin. He kissed me tenderly, picking me up as he did. After a leisurely soak in his bathtub, I finally felt somewhat normal. After blow drying my hair, Edward helped me into his bed and spent about twenty minutes massaging my knee, almost as well as Lucy did. Once he was done, he got into bed with me, holding me to his chest. "I called my mom, pretty girl."

"You did?" I asked.

"I figured you needed a mother-like figure and I know that she adores you, probably more than me," he chuckled in the darkness.

"I doubt that," I deadpanned. I snuggled closer, pressing my ear to his bare chest. "Thank you, though. With both Carmen and your mom, I will not be missing Renee."

"Good," he said, pressing a kiss to my hair. "I love you, my Bella."

"I love you, too," I murmured against his skin. My eyes drifted shut and I fell asleep, getting the best night's rest in a long, _long_ time.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

I held Bella as she slept heavily. She was exhausted, obviously. I just held her, running my fingers through her long, mahogany curls. Around dawn, I eventually fell asleep. However, the alarm went off and I was jolted awake. I was alone in my bed and from the temperature of the mattress, I had been for a long time. I stumbled to the bathroom, answering the call of nature and walking out into the living room. Bella was in the kitchen, her hair piled on her head as she hummed quietly, making breakfast.

It smelled delicious.

I walked behind her, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist and nuzzling her neck. "Where did you go?" I asked.

"I had to pee and then my stomach growled," she giggled. My own belly decided to make itself known. "It appears you've got the same grizzly stomach that I do, Cullen. Sit down and have some coffee. The monkey bread is almost done."

We ate breakfast, which was the best breakfast ever, before I drove her to the studio for the rehearsal. Alistair got me two tickets for tonight's performance – one for me and another for my mom. I went back to my apartment, taking care of the guest room and checking on my mom's flight. An hour later, I picked her up from LAX and we went directly to the studio. Upon my arrival, security asked me to go to Alistair's office. I kissed my mom's cheek and went to the production offices.

"What's up, Alistair?" I asked when I arrived.

"I talked to Alice, asking her about Renee," Alistair said, his hands tented. "She denied everything and said that her cell phone fell into the pool."

"Can't you eliminate her?" I growled. "I mean; she's pulling some bullshit. You know she's a total fraud."

"I checked the tapes and there was nothing to incriminate her. In fact, she tried to pin everything on Bella, saying that you and she had sex in the house," Alistair snorted.

"We did not. Alistair, I only escorted her up to her room," I argued.

"Relax, Edward. I don't believe her. Besides, I want you and Bella to get together," Alistair chuckled. "You are an adorable couple."

"Um, thanks," I said, settling back into my seat. "But, seriously. Why can't you eliminate her?"

"Because she got the second highest amount of votes, behind Bella," Alistair said. "If she was in the bottom three, I would have no problem _not_ saving her. She's a pain in my ass. I may have control over this competition, but we have to make it fair. People would know if Alice was eliminated, that we're tinkering with the contestants."

"Fuck," I grumbled.

"Well, at least you know your girl is in the top ten and you will be her All-Star for the remainder of the competition," Alistair said. "I think with all that's going on, she needs the stability of dancing with you. I can tell you care a great deal for her."

"I love her, Alistair," I said.

"I knew it! Carmen owes me fifty bucks!" he crowed. "Now, go on downstairs. I'll see you after the show."

I nodded and went back downstairs. The makeup artist attacked me and I settled into my seat, watching the opening number be taped. It was a weird jazz number from a newer choreographer. It wasn't very good. However, Bella was amazing and that was the only positive aspect of the dance.

An hour later, the results show began. Chloe announced who was safe and who was in the bottom. Bella was surprised when her name was called, but I could see relief on her face. Hugging Chloe, she walked off stage as Tia and Maggie were announced to be in the bottom. Jessica rounded out the bottom three, leaving Alice and Bella in the safe zone. Felix, Tyler and Jasper were in the bottom three for the guys, all dancing for their lives.

Jessica, Jasper and Tyler killed their solos. They were on fire. Maggie fumbled and looked nervous. Tia was slightly better, calling on her sex appeal. Felix, who had been a strong competitor, fell flat. In the long run, Maggie and Felix were eliminated at the end of the show, leaving a very diverse but fierce group in the top ten. Carmen put it perfectly … the top ten was _en fuego._

However, the fire for Bella burned deeply within me and I couldn't wait to show her.

 **A/N: So, Renee's a bitch. We knew this. However, the level of her bitchiness came out in this chapter. Alice is also her co-conspirator. She is lying through her teeth about knowing her, though. Now, videos of the dances from the chapter are on my _SYTYCD_ blog. Link for that is in my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I'm also on twitter: tufano79. **

**Up next will be meeting the top ten and introducing the them with their All-Stars. For my sanity, the All-Stars are staying consistent. We're also going to get some citrusy action between Edward and Bella. Not to mention, hear from another voice, Jasper. As always, please, leave me some loving! Thank you for reading!**

 **"Outro" by M83  
"Fuego" by Pitbull  
"Munni Badnaam Nui Darling" _Dubegg_ Soundtrack  
"Live It Up" by Jennifer Lopez  
"Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis  
"Night of the Dancing Flame" by Roisin  
"Pop, Drop & Roll" by Chonique Sneed and Lisette Bustamante  
"Wave" by Beck  
"The Circus Sets Up" from _Water for Elephants_**

 **WOMEN   
_Alice Brandon (Latin)  
Rosalie Hale (Hip Hop)  
Angela Weber (Ballet)*  
Jessica Stanley (Jazz)  
Kate McGovern (Contemporary)*  
Bella Swan (Contemporary)  
Jane Volturi (Latin)*  
Chelsea Brill (Latin)*  
Tia Senna (Latin)  
Maggie McAllister (Crump/Hip Hop)* _**

**MEN  
 _Jacob Black (Contemporary)  
Jasper Whitlock (Tap)  
Ben Cheney (Hip Hop)*  
Mike Newton (Jazz)*  
Tyler Crowley (Latin)  
Garrett Gregory (Contemporary)*  
Alec Volturi (Latin)  
Felix Lester (Hip Hop)*  
Demitri Chesterton (Contemporary)  
Nahuel Garza (Hip Hop)*_**

 ** _*-Denotes eliminated dancer_**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show,** _ **So You Think You Can Dance?**_ **I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **Up next will be meeting the top ten and introducing the them with their All-Stars. For my sanity, the All-Stars are staying consistent. We're also going to get some citrusy action between Edward and Bella. Not to mention, hear from another voice, Jasper.**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Kiss of the Spider Woman**

 **BPOV**

After the fifth elimination, I went back to the house. I wanted to stay in Edward's apartment, but my roommate from the show had been eliminated and I wanted to be there for her. Maggie was flummoxed and shocked that she had been eliminated. Yes, I was having a difficult time with everything in my personal life, but I still supported my friends. Maggie needed me. I was not going to leave her hanging because my issues were pulling me apart at the seams. Though, I wished that Alice would have gotten eliminated. I was pissed when she was deemed safe along with me.

Oh, well.

 _She just needs to go away … evil bitch from hell._

In a small victory, my mom was banned from the studio, thankfully. I can't say the same for my phone, though. I've had to turn it off and purchase a burner cell because of the hateful messages my mother continued to send me. I just turned off my cell, pushing it into the dresser under a pile of dance clothes. Eventually, I'd have to change my cell phone number, but I didn't want to deal with that now. My mom's own special brand crazy will be dealt with after the competition.

Ignorance is bliss, they say.

"I was really hoping that I was going to stay," Maggie sniffled as she packed her bags. "That weird jazz piece really did me in and it didn't help that my solo sucked to high heaven."

"Your solo did not suck," I countered, handing her some clothes from her closet.

"Bella, it did," she laughed sadly. "But, thank you for saying that it didn't. My movements didn't match the music. I was freestyling and ugh … it was not good. As much as I hate leaving here, I deserve to go home. Though, again, I wish I was staying."

"If it's any consolation, I wished you were staying, too. We're stuck with Malice for another week," I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Soooooo not going to miss her," Maggie sang. "She is such a bitch. She totally puts on a show for the cameras, but when they stop rolling, her true colors come out and they are not pretty. I feel for Jasper."

"He's still fawning over her?" I asked.

"He is. He told me that he sees a softer side to Alice and that she's not all bad," Maggie shrugged, zipping up her duffle. "I think she has him completely snowed, too. I told him that if he goes out with her, to watch his valuables and to get tested afterward if they bump uglies. She has that certain 'skank' appeal. She did fuck that camera guy."

"Don't remind me," I deadpanned.

"In my opinion, she should have been eliminated with that incident. I just don't get it," Maggie said, her phone beeping. "Oh, Sergei's here. We're taking a long road trip up the Pacific Coast Highway. Your sort-of date with Edward convinced me to do it."

"Have fun and be careful around the Palisades. People like to fuck next to rocks," I giggled.

"Noted," Maggie laughed, walking over to me and hugging me tightly. "I'll miss you, Bella. You better win, kick Malice's ass!"

"Just for you, Maggie," I said, kissing her cheek. "Go crump your fiancé!"

"Oh, I intend to," she beamed, lugging her bags out of the room.

The door shut and the room felt empty. I missed Maggie's bubbly personality and her constant chatter, speaking to her fiancé in Russian or yelling at her mother about her wedding plans. However, I had the room to myself. That meant that I could take a nap. My sleep had been for shit since my mom's visit and I was _exhausted_. I set my alarm, snuggling under the duvet cover and trying to drift off since I had the day off before we began the hellish schedule of a top ten dancer.

I just couldn't.

 _Damn it._

I was getting ready to grab a book when I heard a quiet knock on the door. Opening it up, I saw Esme standing there, looking absolutely perfect and smiling warmly. "Edward told me you have the day off, Bella. I was wondering if you'd like a day of pampering?"

"Ummmm …" I whispered. I knew she was coming into town. Edward was very sweet and said that he had called her, but I thought he was going to be with us. "That actually sounds great. Let me grab my purse."

"No need. It's on me, sweetie," Esme said.

"Okay," I replied, grabbing my keys and burner cell and following her out of the room. She led me downstairs to Edward's car that was parked outside. The top was down, bringing back memories of my first romantic moment with Edward. However, it didn't turn out so romantic thanks to the horny fuckers in the Palisades.

We more than made up for it, though.

"I was thinking we could go out to eat and then get mani/pedis," Esme suggested. "Edward mentioned that you like when he gives you a foot massage."

"He does!" I giggled. "Being a contemporary dancer, I hate shoes. I'd rather be barefoot when I dance. That way, I can feel the floor. Shoes, they provide an uncomfortable layer between my feet and the ground. I don't trust them. Especially those heels we have to wear for Latin ballroom."

"I lived in those until my injury," Esme said, giving me a crooked, sweet grin. "Even now, I have wear some sort of heel since flats hurt me feet." She backed out of the driveway and drove to Eveleigh in West Hollywood. Rose and I went there once and I had liked it. She chattered as she expertly navigated the streets of Los Angeles, leaving the car with the valet. "I hope you don't mind if we sit outside. It's absolutely gorgeous out."

I nodded eagerly as we were seated in the covered patio of the café. We ordered lunch and iced tea. "Thank you for taking me out. I had planned on staying in the house since we had the day off. I tried to relax, but my mind wouldn't shut down."

"With all that's happened, I'm not surprised," Esme said quietly. "I'm so sorry about what happened with your mother."

"Incubator," I deadpanned.

Esme smiled sympathetically. "I suppose that's an apt description. I'm just surprised that she would act like that toward you. You are such a sweet, loving young woman."

"Thank you," I blushed. "She's just bitter because my father loved me more than her, I guess. Now, she's exacting her revenge."

"That's bullshit," Esme sneered. "A mother's first priority is to love her children. I couldn't imagine not adoring my son. Yes, there were moments where I didn't like him very much because he acted like an ass, but I never, _ever_ stopped loving him."

"And this is why you're a mom and Renee is an incubator. I don't think she ever wanted me," I sighed. "She was happy enough to be with my dad and when I came along, I was a nuisance who took my dad's attention away from her."

"I'm still sorry," Esme said. "I may not be your blood, but if you ever need to talk or …"

"Thank you," I smiled as she trailed off. "And thank you for coming out here. Carmen's kind words helped and being held by Edward made the ache dull a bit, but nothing is the same as a mother's love."

"I don't want to replace her," Esme said quickly.

"I know that," I chuckled. "That would be kind of weird and make my relationship with Edward be incestuous. Yeah … no. Too many levels of wrong there." I sipped my iced tea, sitting back against the bench. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course, Bella," Esme nodded.

"I'm terrified," I muttered.

"Why?"

"That everyone will leave me. I mean, my dad died because of that robbery and I lost my mom as collateral damage. What if Edward or you or Rose or …" I said, sniffling. I wiped my cheeks and looked up at her. "What if they realize that I'm not worth it?"

"Oh, sweetheart," Esme cooed, moving to sit next to me and wrapping me into a warm hug. "I could just strangle your mom for making you think that you're disposable. You are not! I know for a fact that my son adores you. He reminds me so much of Carlisle when we first met. Edward is head over heels in love with you, Bella."

"As I am with him," I said. "But, my mom said she loved me, too. You saw how well that turned out."

"Her love was conditional," Esme frowned. "She had expectations in order for you to earn her love, Bella. Edward, as well as Rose and me, our love is unconditional. No matter what happens or what you do, will stop us from loving you."

"You love me? You barely know me," I gasped.

"I know that if Edward loves you that you are worthy of my love and affection. He doesn't give his heart freely," Esme whispered conspiratorially. "I've also seen your kindness and loyalty on the show. What's not to love?"

"According to my mother, my ambition," I retorted flatly.

"For her, that may be a negative trait, but it's not in my book," Esme said sternly. "It's a positive, amazing trait to have and one that will take you far, sweetheart." The food arrived and Esme hugged me again before moving back to her seat. We spent the rest of the time talking about her time as a dancer and her dance studio in Chicago. She also told me stories of Edward as a boy and showed me a few pictures of when he was a gangly, awkward teenager. His ears stuck out and he had a mouthful of braces, but he was still as gorgeous as he was today.

If only he could see the ugly pictures of when I was a kid. Bad perms, flat chest and head gear.

 _Ugh!_

The hair improved once the perm grew out and I still had to wear a retainer, but I still had no chest.

After Esme paid for our lunch, she drove us to the Meridian Spa off Santa Monica Boulevard. We went into a quiet room that she had reserved for our pedicures. I chose a pale pink shade while Esme went bold with a bright pink. "Can I get a design on the big toes, too?" she asked. The woman filling up the tub nodded, grinning at both of us.

"I'm shocked you went for neon," I giggled.

"I'm fairly conservative, but I like to make my piggies look good," she laughed, wiggling her toes. "Pedicures are my weakness. I go every three weeks during sandal season. With all of the damage they were dealt when I was dancer, they deserve some pampering, just like yours. So, are you excited about being in the top ten?"

"Nervous, really. I'm terrified to find out who my All-Star is," I blushed. "I want to work with someone and generate chemistry. Tyler and I had chemistry, but it fizzled after we had our falling out."

"I understand that. When I danced, my first partner, who I danced with for over a year, we didn't mesh well. He was borderline abusive in his behavior. If I made a mistake, he'd throw a fit. I was almost afraid to dance because of his temper. I didn't want to be yelled at. After we won some competition, I finally decided that I had enough of him and I said that we had to part ways. Of course, he threw a fit, but I was done," Esme frowned.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"The last I heard, he had a studio in Fort Lauderdale, but didn't have many students," Esme shrugged, sipping her sparkling water. "He still has yet to get over his temper."

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Esme and I felt more at ease with her than I did with my own mother. She was kind, loving and always smiling. She _listened_ to what I had to say as opposed to blowing me off. It was nice to have another person in my corner, but still bittersweet that my own flesh and blood couldn't show me an ounce of compassion or support me in my endeavors.

Shaking my head and ridding my mind of those negative thoughts, I thanked my lucky stars to be able to have this relationship with Esme. And it was Edward who saw it, helping me when I needed it the most. It made me love him more.

I wanted to show him how much I loved him. Maybe tonight?

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

"Do you know who you're dancing with?" Emmett asked as he stuffed his face with a fish taco. We were cruising down the beach, enjoying some down time while Bella was out with my mom. "Alistair told me that I'm dancing with Rose, Bella's friend. She does _not_ like me."

"Rose is a kiss-blocker, but she's nice," I said, popping a chip with some amazing salsa. "Why do you think she doesn't like you?"

"She just looks at me like I'm dirt under her shoe," Emmett grumbled. "I think she's smoking hot and I'd totally fucking do her …"

"Did you say that to her?" I asked, arching a brow over my sunglasses.

"Yeah," Emmett responded.

"And that's why she does not like you, Emmett," I snorted. "No woman wants to hear that you'd fucking 'do her.' Even a hard ass like Rose. Most women want the romance, flowers and to be wooed."

"I don't know how to fucking woo girls," Emmett said. "I can't believe I just said that. I sound like a god damned pussy. I'm hip hop dancer. I don't woo. I fuck. Hard."

"If you want to build a relationship with Rose, you need to treat her respectfully. Your actions are a sexual harassment lawsuit just _waiting_ to happen," I deadpanned.

"They are not," Emmett said defensively.

"Dude, seriously?" I asked flatly.

"Okay, okay," Emmett replied. "I'll turn off the 'playa' personality. Though, it's who I am, Eddie."

"Don't make me smack you," I chuckled, throwing a chip at his head. "You are not a 'playa,' player or whatever. You just act like it."

"Whatever," Emmett snorted. "So, do you know who you're dancing with. I bet it's with Jessica or Tia. Alistair would not put you with your girl."

"Actually, he did," I said. "I'm dancing with Bella. I'm totally excited about it and I can't wait to spend more time with her."

"You realize you can't suck face in front of the cameras," Emmett retorted. "I mean, Bella's hot and all, but that would be a breach of contract or something."

"It's not, but Bella and I are professional enough to put aside our relationship to make this partnership work," I said, rolling my eyes. "Do you know what style of dance you're performing?"

"We're in our genre, hip hop, with Lil' C," Emmett beamed. "It's going to be dope."

"Oh, lord," I grumbled, rolling my eyes at Emmett's unnecessary use of the street 'slang.'

"Sorry, I forgot. I'm supposed to talk normal," Emmett grinned. "Anyway, what style are you and Bella dancing to?"

"Broadway with Spencer Liff," I smiled, picking up my garbage and throwing it away. "I never worked with him last year, but I've heard great things."

"How is Bella doing?" Emmett asked, his eyes softening. "I heard what happened with her mom."

"She's …" I trailed off. "It's not good. Her mom's actions caused Bella to think that everyone is going to abandon her; that no one is on her side. I can tell her that I love her and that I'll always be with her, but her mom poisoned her thoughts so deeply that she believes that she will end up alone."

"Wait, you love her? And you told her?" Emmett wailed, sending his tacos flying.

"Usually that's what you do when you love someone," I snickered. "You don't keep it welled up inside. And yes, I love her. With everything that I am, I love and adore her."

"Have you had sex?" Emmett asked, waggling his brows.

"No, Emmett. We've not had sex. I think Bella's fears of being abandoned have caused her to keep that part of herself closed off. We've made out and there has been some over-the-clothes groping, but not much else," I answered. "And I'm okay with that. She's in charge."

"Gah, you must be dying of blue balls," Emmett snorted.

"Not going to respond to that," I said. "I'm going to head back to my apartment. I'm getting fried and I don't want to be wincing because I've got a sunburn."

"I'm going to hit the gym and then maybe take a nap," Emmett said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Eddie. Enjoy having some erotic dreams about your dream girl."

"Don't make me smack you," I growled. Emmett guffawed, thrusting his hips wildly. I snatched his hat and smacked his head. Emmett snarled and he started running. I sprinted back to my car, beating him easily. As I left, I honked and gave him the finger as he panted heavily, scowling that he lost. The drive back to my apartment was long. Plus, I hated using my mom's rental car. The little Nissan Sentra wasn't nearly as fun as my convertible. I parked in one of the guest spots, riding up to my apartment. I took a quick shower and then started preparing dinner. With the huge meal I had for lunch, I hoped my mom wouldn't mind just a salad.

While I waited for my mom to get back, I did some research on Spencer Liff and watched several of his dances he'd choreographed in previous seasons. I liked his style. It was Broadway with it being super cheesy or over the top. He also had an edge to his routines that I really appreciated, pulling various other dance styles into his work. I was so enthralled in my research that I didn't hear my mom come in.

"Hello!" she sang, sitting down. "You are pink, Edward."

"It's all Emmett's fault," I said, winking at her. "How was the day with Bella?"

"I'm not going to say much, but her mother, if I ever meet her, will get her ass kicked," Mom spat. "What a raging bitch to be so hurtful to that sweet, lovely girl!"

"You weren't there when it happened, Ma. It was awful and Bella just shut down," I murmured. "But, I hope that the time spent with you, she felt like she could talk to you."

"She's hesitant to trust and I put a chink in her armor," Mom smirked. "Now, what's the plan for tonight? Dancing? A movie premier? Meeting celebrities?"

"No, no, and no," I laughed. "I have to be at the studio at seven for my first rehearsal with my contestant."

"Can I watch?" she asked.

"Sorry, Ma. Closed rehearsals," I shrugged. "I made us a huge salad and we can watch some obnoxiously bad romantic comedies that you love so much."

"That sounds even more appealing," Mom giggled. "Let me change and then we'll eat. But, do you have popcorn? The real stuff? Not the shit from a bag."

"In the pantry, Ma. Nothing but the best for you," I smiled, hugging her.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

I nervously paced in my bedroom. I was so anxious at who my All-Star was going to be. I was terrified it was going to be someone that didn't mesh with me. I was also freaking out that Edward, who was an All-Star for this cast, was going to be paired up with Alice. That would be downright awful, for me and for Edward. I know he hated her, but she could possibly turn him against me.

 _Unlikely, Swan. Stop being such a freaking pessimist._

"Bells, it's time to go," Rose called as she poked her head into my room. "Girl, you've got to stop stressing. You're going to go prematurely gray or get a freaking ulcer."

"Sorry," I said, picking up my bag. It held my character shoes, since I knew I was doing Broadway, but with who, I wasn't sure.

"Don't apologize. Just relax. Go with the flow, Bells," Rose said, threading her arm through mine.

"Have you been toking up again?" I deadpanned.

"Psssh, I wish. No drugs," Rose smirked. "I've gone through half a carton of cigarettes, but meh. Enough about me. Are you excited about finding out who your All-Star is?"

"More like sick to my stomach," I chuckled.

"Repeat it with me – _go with the flow_ – come on, you can do it. Gooooooooooooo with the floooooooooooooow," Rose bellowed as we walked down the stairs.

"Is that the Hale mating call?" Jacob teased.

"Fuck you, Black. You just wish you could handle all this hotness," Rose said, popping out her hip. "Oh, wait. I have tits. Wrong equipment. Ooops."

"If you were a guy, I'd do you," Jacob chuckled, finishing his protein shake. "But, you're awful mouthy." Shaking his head, he went to the bathroom.

"It's all part of my charm, Jacob. Take me as I am," Rose called, pulling me out to the single van. "Oh, this is kind of sad. No more double vans. We're down to one."

"I really hated who was eliminated this previous show," I sighed.

"You're not the only one," Tyler said under his breath as he clambered onto the van. "Malice is on a rampage, determined to win this thing. Nothing is going to stop her. Anyone in her way, she's going to stomp on like a bug."

"The only person Alice can tolerate is Jasper. He thinks that the sun shines out of her ass," Rose scoffed. "We all poop, people. None of it's golden."

"Even after what she did to me?" I frowned. "I thought Jasper was my friend."

"Honey, he is," Rose soothed.

"He's just snowed by Malice," Tyler shrugged. "I think if you pull him aside and tell him about what Malice did to you, remind him of her viciousness, he might listen to reason."

"I don't want to be _that_ girl," I sighed. "I hate confrontation."

"If you don't do it, I will," Rose retorted. "You have until the end of today, Bells. I know you can talk to Jasper. We have our group rehearsal after or morning sessions with individual choreographers and All-Stars."

"What's tomorrow?" Tyler asked. The rest of the cast climbed in, forcing Alice to sit next to the driver. She hated that.

"You know that we get a schedule, printed out, after each elimination show," Rose said, waving her schedule in his face. "It's also posted on the fridge, thanks to Alec and his anal retentive schedules."

"I'm not anal retentive," Alec growled.

"Yes, you are," we all replied, except Alice who was tapping on her cell phone – the phone she supposedly lost in the pool. _Liar, liar. Pants on fire!_

"Dude, you color-code your boxers," Demitri teased. "My side of the room looks like a tornado hit it. Your side, it's fucking pristine."

"I'm _tidy_ , not anal retentive," Alec argued. "And I like having a schedule. I thought you guys liked it when I posted the schedule on the board on the fridge."

"I appreciate it, Alec," I said, patting his arm.

"I'm glad _someone_ appreciates me," Alec sang, turning around and kissing my head. "You, you are as sweet as can be. The rest of you are assholes."

"Buckle up, kids," our driver, Frank announced. "Alec, put your butt back in your seat."

Alec quickly complied and we took off to the studio. We all gathered in the house, waiting for Alistair and Carmen. I was gripping Rose's hand as they walked out. "Good morning," Alistair said, with his deep resonant voice and his accent coming out very heavy. "It's too early and my brain is still asleep. Whose bright idea was it to wait until today to assign rehearsal spaces?"

"That would be yours, Al," Carmen giggled. "The sooner you do it; the sooner you can go back to sleep."

"Right, right," Alistair said. "Now, this week starts the craziness. I hope you enjoyed your day off yesterday because starting today, there won't be any more free days like that. Your time will be spent in the studio, rehearsing, or performing on this stage. Don't worry about keeping up the house and your laundry. We have service that will take care of that.

"I also know that some of you are nursing injuries. Please be mindful of your bodies and if you need to, talk to our physical therapists on staff. If your injury becomes more painful, we'll take care of your needs and send you to a doctor. Do not worry about it affecting your spot in the competition. Yes, this is a competition, but safety first. I would hate to crown America's favorite dancer, only to find out that they were irrevocably injured from their time on the show," Alistair said. "Now, without further ado, because I want to go back to bed, here are your rehearsal studio assignments. Tomorrow, you will find out who your partner is for the other part of the show and get those assignments then."

Alistair handed out envelopes. Inside, they reiterated our genre in which we were going to be dancing to and the rehearsal studio. Again, I was blessed with rehearsal space number six. I grabbed my bag, changing into my character shoes and a short skirt. A sound technician affixed a microphone to my bra and the cameras got into place. Opening the door, I saw my partner standing near the windows, stretching out his arms. Slowly, he turned around and I couldn't help my reaction. I dropped my bag and ran to him, jumping into his arms and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I'm so glad it's you," I breathed into his shoulder.

xx SYTYCD

 **EPOV**

I heard the door open, knowing it was Bella. I turned around, shocked to see her sprinting to me and jumping right into my arms. I caught her easily, smiling broadly. "I'm so glad it's you," she said breathlessly.

"Me, too," I sighed, careful not to call her one of my many pet names for her. Putting her down, we both schooled our faces into a more professional demeanor. We chatted about the competition so far and her nerves for the Broadway number we were going to do. Spencer came in and he was all smiles.

He introduced himself and explained to us about the song/choreography that we were going to be performing. "You're dancing to 'The Kiss of the Spider Woman.' Edward, you are an innocent, coming to visit Bella, the gypsy. You get caught in Bella's web. It's a game of cat and mouse. You want her to kiss you, but if she does, her kiss will kill you. Ultimately, that's what happens since you fall prey to Bella's advances. And Bella, it has to be one hell of a kiss."

"Sounds like fun," Bella said, blushing. "I get to kill you with my lips. Bwahaha!"

"That's because I'm taken by your feminine wiles," I snickered.

"The most difficult part of this dance is the lift at the climax of the song," Spencer said. "I know, Bella, that you are dealing with a knee injury. This might be too much for you. So, we're going to start with that."

"What's the lift?" I asked.

"Bella will essentially be flipped over your back by her foot," Spencer explained. "Which foot would you rather stand on? The good or bad?"

"This is also the foot that I'm landing on?" Bella questioned. Spencer nodded. "Good one."

"And that's the right leg," Spencer said. "Okay, Bella, using your left leg, pull it toward your head until you're essentially in a splits. And take off the character shoes. We're going barefoot for this puppy."

"I love you," Bella breathed, kicking off her shoes. She easily pulled her left leg into a splits as she stood. "Like this?"

"Good. Edward, you stand behind her, your front to her back," Spencer said, pushing as close to Bella as possible. "Hold her leg. Then, you're going to turn, using your opposite arm to capture her leg and wrap your hands around her ankle." Slowly, I did that and I was facing away from Bella. "Now, Bella, you keep holding your leg as Edward bends over as he flips you over his back. You land on your good foot, rolling onto the ground."

"Wouldn't it stabilize us if I grab his elbow?" Bella asked. She shifted her arm and had a grip on my elbow with the hand closest to the mirrors. I felt more confident on flipping her.

"Let's do that. Excellent. Now, Edward bend over and take her with you," Spencer said. I did, feeling Bella's feather light weight on my back. She continued, using her momentum to flip over and landed in front of me, rolling like Spencer described. She ended up on her knee, arching a brow but her lips were pinched. "How did that feel?"

"Too much strain on the knee, but if we switch legs, I should be fine," Bella said.

"Let's try it that way," Spencer said. We did and it was easier. Bella rolled and she didn't have that look of pain on her face. "Now, you've got it slow. We have got to get it so it's within one eight count."

"What?" Bella and I barked.

"But, we'll get that down. Let me start from the top," he said, sitting Bella at a table in the middle of the studio. He worked with us for two hours, teaching us the entire routine. The toughest spot was that lift for us as a partnership, but for me it was the acrobatics. I had to do several flips. Since I was tall, it was hard for me, but I managed to get them down before Spencer gave us the rest of the time to rehearse on our own until noon, which was when we broke for lunch. He'd work with us again the following day, helping us to fine tune the piece.

When we were done rehearsing, Bella was chugging down water and stretching out her body. Her pale skin was glistening with sweat and her hair, which had been tossed up into a messy bun, had several tendrils that fell out and were curling. She looked so gorgeous. I wanted to tell her, but I had to remain professional.

Though, it was a bonus that I did get to kiss my girl in this routine and each time she did, she definitely made it count.

"I'm surprised that these microphones don't get fried," Bella said as the sound tech removed her mic. "With all of the sweating we do."

"It's not the sweating, but the lifts," the tech, Simon, said. "You're at least gentle on it. When you did flippy thing, you at least were cognizant where the mic was."

"That's because it hurt when I did it the first time," Bella snickered.

"Tomorrow, we'll be using a boom mic for your sessions," Simon replied. "Enjoy your lunch. Nice seeing you, Edward."

"Later, Simon," I said, waving at him. With Simon, the camera crew left and I sat down next to Bella and nuzzled her neck. "Fuck, it's taking all of my self-control not to kiss you stupid right now."

"Edward, I'm a sweaty, nasty mess," Bella giggled, turning to me and smiling sexily. "So are you."

"But, dancing with you. _Really_ dancing with you …" I whispered, leaning forward and brushing my lips with hers. "Love you, angel."

"Love you more," she breathed, deepening our kiss. All too soon, she pulled back. "We need to behave. I don't want Alice to find us making out and tattle on us to Alistair and Carmen."

"They know about our relationship, angel," I said, my finger tracing along her bare back. She shuddered. "They're okay with it."

"As long as we keep out of our professional relationship," she argued. "Edward, I adore you. It was hard not to _really_ kiss you today, but we have to behave. Leave the kissing, caressing and being perfect for when we're at your apartment."

"You're right," I said. "I hate it, but you're right." I leaned forward, curling one of her tendrils around my finger. "One more kiss?"

"This might be a poisonous one," she purred, pressing her soft, succulent lips to mine and sliding her tongue into my mouth. I groaned as her tongue danced around mine and her fingers gripped my sweaty hair. Pulling back, she held my lower lip with her teeth. "No more, Mr. Cullen. I love you."

"I love you so much, pretty girl," I breathed. "Enjoy your lunch and have fun with the group number."

"I think it's hip hop," she grumbled. "Yay."

"Try to contain your enthusiasm, Bella," I laughed, getting up and helping Bella to her feet. She wrinkled her nose, obviously not a fan of hip hop. "Be careful and don't kill Malice."

"Can't spill a little blood? Make her fear me?" Bella snorted.

"Nah. I don't want to bail you out of jail," I beamed. "If you get out early enough, I'll see you tonight? My mom is still in town and she's making dinner, her famous eggplant parmesan with meatballs and homemade sauce."

"It's a date," Bella said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and leaving me in the rehearsal room. As I watched her leave, I knew two things: one – I was undeniably in love with Bella Swan and I knew she was my forever; two – there was a cold shower in my future because that kiss made me fucking hard as a rock.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

When I got out of the rehearsal with Edward and Spencer, I went down to the cafeteria. Only a handful of dancers were there. Jasper was sitting on his own, eating some chicken fajitas and some brown rice. I quickly walked toward him, sitting down. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure, Bells," he said, grinning goofily. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Let me grab a plate," I said. Grabbing my own food, I sat down across from Jasper and dug in. "So, who is your All-Star?"

"Lauren," he replied. "I was excited. I got last year's winner. She's an amazing dancer and so versatile. Though, I'm worried about our piece. We're doing a paso. Latin ballroom is not my strength."

"Jasper, with the paso, it's all about portraying a part. You're the bull-fighter and she's the cape. You need to make her look as beautiful as possible while being strong and confident," I said. "I know there's a confident man in there."

"Being in the bottom last week did not help my confidence," Jasper sighed. "But, the date I have tonight is exciting."

"A date? With who?" I asked, stuffing my mouth with some chicken so I wouldn't make a snide comment.

"Alice. I know that you two don't get along, but she's really sweet," Jasper cooed.

"Jasper, she doesn't get along with anyone," I said. "I know you like her and she is pretty, in her own bitchy way, but please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt by her. I care for you as a friend. I only want you happy."

"I think with Alice, I could be," he shrugged. "But, I'll keep your warning in mind. I know that she did some pretty nasty things to you and I fully intend to ask her about it. You're my friend and I would hate if Alice had something to do with anything that happened to you."

"Thanks, Jas," I said, squeezing his hand. We spent the rest of our lunch talking about our dances and Jasper's plans for his date with Alice. I knew she was probably going to hate it since she was high class. Jasper, while a sweet man, came from a working class background. He didn't have much money, even with the salary we were receiving for the show. Restaurants in Los Angeles were expensive, so his choices were limited. He chose a nearby Thai place that was funky, but certainly the poshest locale.

After lunch, we went into the large rehearsal space, meeting with Napoleon and Tabitha. We spent two hours learning this hard-hitting, intense hip hop routine. Rose was in her element, being a featured dancer, along with Tyler, Demitri and Jessica. They were the four who got the routine the quickest. I was totally fine with not being a featured dancer since I was indifferent toward this number. The choreography was amazing and when it was tight, it looked amazing. I just did not care for hip hop.

Lyrical hip hop, I like because there is more opportunity to show the artistry and grace of dance. Regular hip hop was too harsh and not up my alley. There are some amazing hip hop dancers, like Rose, but she still manages to make it fluid.

We got on the buses, driving back to the mansion. I sent a text to Edward, asking if he wanted to come over to the mansion since we were barbequing out and using the pool. He immediately said yes, asking if he could bring Emmett, Peter and Lauren. I asked everyone and they agreed that it was totally fine, inviting all of the All-Stars. I sent him the response and he said he'd be there, with everyone in tow.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **JasperPOV**

I could hear Jacob and Bella yelling in the kitchen, bickering about what to cook. I was changing into my khakis and button-down, anxious for my date with Alice. I honestly wanted to change the day since the barbeque sounded like a lot of fun, but Alice pouted and asked me to take her out of the house for some quiet, _alone_ time. I melted and agreed to it.

In the back of my mind, I knew there was something off with Alice, but I couldn't help but be physically attracted to her. She was everything I wanted in a woman. She was smart, funny and absolutely gorgeous with big blue eyes and long, brunette hair that shone with highlights of red and gold. She could, undoubtedly, really hurt me. Bella's warning did put me on alert, but I decided to give Alice the benefit of the doubt. She made mistakes but is she capable of redemption?

Smoothing my shirt, I picked up my cell phone, wallet and keys to my room. The restaurant we were going to was within walking distance and I figured I could use that time to truly get to know Alice. Locking my room, since my roommate had been eliminated a few weeks back, I went down a floor and knocked on Alice's door. She opened it up, wearing this sexy, slinky dress with high heels and dark makeup. "You look gorgeous," I breathed.

Her eyes swept over me and a glimpse of frown graced her face before she smiled. "So do you," she said. "I like that color on you. It brings out your eyes."

"Thanks," I said, offering her my arm. My mother raised me to be a true southern gentleman. Alice took it and we walked down the stairs. Jacob was marinating steaks, while Bella was making some sort of salad. Rose and Tia were cutting vegetables as Tyler and Alec were preheating the grill. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? This could be fun."

"It could be, but I want to be with you," she purred, kissing my cheek. My skin flamed and I nodded, barely able to speak. We walked out of the house as Edward, Emmett, Lauren, Peter and an older woman pulled up in Edward's car. In another car, the rest of the All-Stars arrived, wearing swim suits and cover ups.

"Where are you guys going?" Emmett asked. "There's going to be a pool partay!" He shook his butt and grinned goofily.

"We have a date," I said. "Maybe if you're still here when we get back, we'll join you."

"It'll be a lot of fun, Jasper," Lauren said, smiling at me. "I hope you can make it." Peter grabbed Lauren's arm, dragging her inside. Edward followed, carrying a tray of something. Alice bristled when the older woman walked past, giving Alice a glare. Her fingers dug into my arm and she sneered at the woman until she disappeared into the house.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"That woman is a bitch," Alice snapped.

"You don't even know her," I argued.

"I do. She's Edward's mother and she runs a studio in Chicago. Most of the dancers from my studio usually defect to go to hers and Esme Cullen does not hide the fact that she hates my guts, spreading unfair rumors about me," Alice explained, her blue eyes darkening with anger. She tugged on my arm and walked toward the driveway.

"We're walking. I don't have a car and the only vehicle available is the van and Frank refuses to let any of us drive it," I said, blushing. "It's not that far."

Alice pursed her lips. "It's a nice night for a walk," she said tightly. "Let's go."

Our stroll was filled with idle chatter about our All-Stars and the upcoming performance. Alice was still pretty distant, but she held my arm and maintained our conversation. Arriving at the Thai place, we were seated in a private booth. I liked the restaurant. It was funky and the options on the menu were diverse. Plus, the prices were reasonable. Alice, however, seemed less impressed. Her nose was wrinkled and she looked at the menu in distaste. She smoothed out her expression, looking over at me. "Do you like wine?"

"I'm more of a beer drinker," I answered. "I was thinking of ordering this Thai beer, Singha."

"Oh, I was hoping we could split a bottle of wine," Alice said, batting her eyelashes. I gulped and looked at the wine list. "Do you trust me?"

"Sure," I nodded, not really trusting her since she was acting so strangely.

When the server came, she ordered one of the most expensive wines on the list. I clenched my hands into fists and prayed I had enough money in my account to pay for this dinner. I couldn't sublet my apartment, so I was paying for a place that I wasn't even living in. My roommate had moved out and I was stuck paying rent for a place that was far above my means. We also ordered our meals. Again, Alice chose an expensive option. I decided on the appetizer sampler since it was inexpensive, but seemed to have a lot of food.

"You're not ordering a lot, Jazzy," Alice said. "Are you not hungry?"

I was starving, but I lied. "Not really. Jacob gave me a protein shake once we got back and I'm still full from that. So, who do you think is going to win the competition?"

"I hope it'll be me," she said, sipping her wine. "But, looking at the people in the top ten, any one of us could be the winner. Well, except Bella. She's …"

"What do you have against her? She's a really nice girl," I said.

"She's a back-stabbing whore," Alice snarled. "She used her 'woe-is-me' story to get on the show. She's not a strong dancer and her knee is just a crutch."

I frowned, drinking my wine and absolutely hating it. It tasted like vinegar. This was what Bella was talking about. I'd never seen this side to Alice and I hated that she was this wicked. "Do you think I have a chance?"

"You're an amazing tapper, Jasper. But, you've had shitty pulls for the dances," Alice shrugged. "There really hasn't been much _growth_ since the beginning of the show."

"Way to be supportive, Alice," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to censor my opinion if you don't agree with it," Alice shrugged. She poured herself another glass of wine. "Some more?"

"No thanks. I'm fine with what I have," I replied. "What are you going to do after the show?"

"I'm winning, so I'm going to be doing the Broadway production," Alice said, smiling as if she knew she was 'America's Favorite Dancer.' "And don't forget, we have the tour. All of us in the top ten will do that." Just before the food came out, Alice pulled out her phone and checked it. She shrugged, leaving it on the table. "I'm expecting an email from my mom. She and Daddy are finally coming to see me this week and they were going to let me know their itinerary."

"That's good. My parents came out the first week and will probably come during the finale. Money's kind of tight," I said.

"For your parents?" Alice asked.

"For me and my parents. My mom was let go from her job and my dad's hours had been cut back. I'm helping them with what I can, but I couldn't sublet my apartment and I'm stretched pretty thin since I'm paying rent and sending whatever I had left to my folks," I said.

"Huh," Alice said. "That sucks."

Our food came and Alice dug into her nearly $70 plate. It was overflowing with Thai delicacies. My little sampler platter was not worth the price of admission, but I tucked into it Our conversation came to an abrupt halt as we ate. Halfway through dinner, Alice slid out of the booth. "I'll be back. Little girl's room."

I nodded, popping part of my egg roll into my mouth. A few moments after she left, the screen lit up. I looked at it and saw a text from 'Renee.' I flipped it around, reading the text as it asked about details about Bella and how to eliminate her from the competition. Another text came through, saying that Bella was a worthless, evil bitch who should have never been born.

 _This was Bella's mom?_

The last text was another diatribe about how much Renee hated her daughter and that Alice needed to finish her job, ending Bella's dancing career. I heard Alice's laughter and I turned the phone around, putting it back to her wine glass. She slid back into the booth, smiling widely. "Our waiter is going to bring us a dessert to share. It's a special and it sounded delicious."

"Great," I said, plastering on a fake smile. I finished my meal and Alice barely touched hers. She didn't even ask for a doggie bag. The dessert was brought over and we shared it. It wasn't very good, but Alice seemed to enjoy it.

"Do you want an after-dinner drink?" Alice asked.

"I'm full," I said, rubbing my stomach. "Plus, we have to be at the studio early tomorrow to have rehearsals with our partners. I'm going to ask for the check." Alice pouted, but I ignored it, waving down our server. He handed me the check and I gulped when I saw the total. Taking out my debit card … I didn't have enough. Pulling out my credit card, I placed in the folder and handed it back to him. Alice was texting on her phone, an evil grin on her face. As I signed for the dinner, Alice slid out of the booth. "Thank you," I told the waiter.

"You're quite welcome," he smiled.

I took Alice's hand and led her out of the restaurant. Alice prattled on about the competition and how she was going to use the money that she would win. I just spaced out, nodding and humming appropriately. We arrived back at the house, hearing the sounds of the pool party still going on. "Ugh, I was hoping that they'd be gone," Alice grumbled. "They know that we're going to be dancing all day tomorrow. What the hell?"

"It's nice to just kick back and have fun. Plus, there are some of the All-Stars that we don't know," I said. "If you don't want to go, then stay in your room. I want to meet them."

"On one condition," Alice said, placing her arms on my shoulders.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Kiss me," she purred.

 _Are you fucking kidding me? You were horrible on this date. You want a kiss?_ I put my hands on her hips, pulling her closer. Dipping my head, I kissed her tenderly, but I could taste that awful wine on her lips. Alice didn't want tender. She gripped my hair, deepening our kiss and plunging her tongue into my mouth. It took all of my power not to gag. We kissed for a few moments, but I pulled back when I had to breathe. She smiled, pecking me twice. "I had fun, Jazzy. We should do this again. Soon."

"Good night, Alice," I said. I kissed her again, not feeling anything for her. The girl was a freaking sociopath. I turned and went to my room, changing into a pair swim trunks and a t-shirt. I ran to the pool and found Bella. She was sitting on the edge of the pool, laughing with Lauren as Peter and Edward were playing a round of chicken with Tia and Alec. Tia was winning and Peter was squealing like a girl. I sat down next to Bella and touched her arm. "You're right."

"Right about what?" Bella asked.

"About Alice. We need to talk," I said, worried for my friend.

 **A/N: Jasper knows. He knows and has seen Alice's true nature. He doesn't like it. What do you think will happen? Will Jasper play both sides? Will he dump Alice's ass? Will he continue the relationship? Let me know. And that last kiss was truly The Kiss of the Spider Woman. Alice has spun a web … damn.**

 **Up next will be the continuation of this chapter and the first performance and elimination with the All-Stars. Plus, there will be some citrusy action (FINALLY) between our two love birds. Can you say** _ **Dirty Dancing,**_ **lake scene? But juicier. Check out my blog for video teasers for the two dances they worked on in this chapter. Link for my blog(s) are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

 **Leave me some!**

 **Also, here's my opinion about the newest season of SYTYCD.**

 **So, this season of** _ **So You Think You Can Dance**_ **has premiered.**

 **Did I watch it?**

 **Nope.**

 **The format highlighting children just doesn't appeal to me. I have no doubt that these kids are talented but there's something pervy about watching prepubescent kids trying to dance provocatively, imitating adults. The original format was the best, giving young adult dancers and up and coming choreographers an opportunity to showcase their talents and further their careers.**

 **Honestly, I think that this is the final season for SYTYCD simply because the producers and television station do not listen to the viewers. That saddens me because I thoroughly enjoyed watching the original show. Not Stage vs. Street or preteen kids. And don't get me started on Paula Abdul and Jason Derulo. I don't know how many of you watch the show, but I'd love to hear** _ **your**_ **opinion about the new format. Leave your comments in your review.**

" **Kiss of the Spider Woman" Original Broadway Cast  
"Ready or Not, Here I Come" by District 78, featuring Cheesa**

 **WOMEN** **  
** _ **Alice Brandon (Latin)  
Rosalie Hale (Hip Hop)  
Angela Weber (Ballet)*  
Jessica Stanley (Jazz)  
Kate McGovern (Contemporary)*  
Bella Swan (Contemporary)  
Jane Volturi (Latin)*  
Chelsea Brill (Latin)*  
Tia Senna (Latin)  
Maggie McAllister (Crump/Hip Hop)* **_

**MEN  
** _ **Jacob Black (Contemporary)  
Jasper Whitlock (Tap)  
Ben Cheney (Hip Hop)*  
Mike Newton (Jazz)*  
Tyler Crowley (Latin)  
Garrett Gregory (Contemporary)***_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alec Volturi (Latin)  
Felix Lester (Hip Hop)*  
Demitri Chesterton (Contemporary)  
Nahuel Garza (Hip Hop)***_

 _ ***-Denotes eliminated dancer**_


	15. Chapter 15

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show, _So You Think You Can Dance?_ I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **Up next will be the continuation of this chapter and the first performance and elimination with the All-Stars. Plus, there will be some citrusy action (FINALLY) between our two love birds. Can you say _Dirty Dancing,_ lake scene? But juicier.**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Gravity**

 **JasperPOV**

Our food came and Alice dug into her nearly $70 plate. It was overflowing with Thai delicacies. My little sampler platter was not worth the price of admission, but I tucked into it Our conversation came to an abrupt halt as we ate. Halfway through dinner, Alice slid out of the booth. "I'll be back. Little girl's room."

I nodded, popping part of my egg roll into my mouth. A few moments after she left, the screen lit up. I looked at it and saw a text from 'Renee.' I flipped it around, reading the text as it asked about details about Bella and how to eliminate her from the competition. Another text came through, saying that Bella was a worthless, evil bitch who should have never been born.

 _This was Bella's mom?_

The last text was another diatribe about how much Renee hated her daughter and that Alice needed to finish her job, ending Bella's dancing career. I heard Alice's laughter and I turned the phone around, putting it back to her wine glass. She slid back into the booth, smiling widely. "Our waiter is going to bring us a dessert to share. It's a special and it sounded delicious."

"Great," I said, plastering on a fake smile. I finished my meal and Alice barely touched hers. She didn't even ask for a doggie bag. The dessert was brought over and we shared it. It wasn't very good, but Alice seemed to enjoy it.

"Do you want an after-dinner drink?" Alice asked.

"I'm full," I said, rubbing my stomach. "Plus, we have to be at the studio early tomorrow to have rehearsals with our partners. I'm going to ask for the check." Alice pouted, but I ignored it, waving down our server. He handed me the check and I gulped when I saw the total. Taking out my debit card … I didn't have enough. Pulling out my credit card, I placed in the folder and handed it back to him. Alice was texting on her phone, an evil grin on her face. As I signed for the dinner, Alice slid out of the booth. "Thank you," I told the waiter.

"You're quite welcome," he smiled.

I took Alice's hand and led her out of the restaurant. Alice prattled on about the competition and how she was going to use the money that she would win. I just spaced out, nodding and humming appropriately. We arrived back at the house, hearing the sounds of the pool party still going on. "Ugh, I was hoping that they'd be gone," Alice grumbled. "They know that we're going to be dancing all day tomorrow. What the hell?"

"It's nice to just kick back and have fun. Plus, there are some of the All-Stars that we don't know," I said. "If you don't want to go, then stay in your room. I want to meet them."

"On one condition," Alice said, placing her arms on my shoulders.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Kiss me," she purred.

 _Are you fucking kidding me? You were horrible on this date. You want a kiss?_ I put my hands on her hips, pulling her closer. Dipping my head, I kissed her tenderly, but I could taste that awful wine on her lips. Alice didn't want tender. She gripped my hair, deepening our kiss and plunging her tongue into my mouth. It took all of my power not to gag. We kissed for a few moments, but I pulled back when I had to breathe. She smiled, pecking me twice. "I had fun, Jazzy. We should do this again. Soon."

"Good night, Alice," I said. I kissed her again, not feeling anything for her. The girl was a freaking sociopath. I turned and went to my room, changing into a pair swim trunks and a t-shirt. I ran to the pool and found Bella. She was sitting on the edge of the pool, laughing with Lauren as Peter and Edward were playing a round of chicken with Tia and Alec. Tia was winning and Peter was squealing like a girl. I sat down next to Bella and touched her arm. "You're right."

"Right about what?" Bella asked.

"About Alice. We need to talk," I said, worried for my friend.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

"Is everything okay?" I asked, pulling my feet out of the water. Jasper shook his head, his eyes pained. We got up. Edward was getting out of the pool, shoving at Peter who had lost in their game of chicken. I nodded to him and we walked to a quiet corner, near the gazebo in the yard. "Okay, tell me."

"What's going on?" Edward asked, rubbing his wet hair. "Oh, right. The big date."

"The date from hell," Jasper groaned. "We went to the Thai place. Alice proceeded to order the most expensive items on the menu and not even finish them. She didn't even get a doggie bag."

"She's a wasteful wench. We know this," Edward snorted. "What about Bella?"

"While Alice was in the bathroom, she got this text," Jasper hissed, looking around and making sure that Alice didn't come down or was watching from her window. "It was from your mom, Bella."

"Renee?" I squeaked.

"Yeah. She was going on and on about how she hated you and wanted you eliminated from the competition. Plus, it looks like Alice is going to be the means for said elimination. She's going to hurt you. I think the direct words, 'getting rid of my useless, worthless daughter by any means necessary.' I'm sorry, Bells. I should have listened to you," Jasper whispered.

"We need to get that cell phone," Edward said sternly. "It has proof that Alice is planning on cheating. That way, she'll be eliminated for unsportsmanlike conduct."

"The one time she was approached about her phone, she said she dropped it in the pool," I said, crossing my arms over my body. I had gotten a chill, standing on the grass in nothing but a bikini. Edward pulled me to his body and rubbed me with his hands. "How are we going to make this work?"

"I could …" Jasper said, cringing. "I could still pretend to be into her even though I want to scour my tongue and bleach my mouth from that nasty kiss. Maybe she'll tell me more about what's going to happen."

"She won't do that. She knows you are friends with Bella," Edward said, kissing my head.

"Not if we fight about something, having this big blow up," Jasper said. "It won't change how I feel about you, Bella. It'll be all for show. Alice will have found a partner in crime, someone to commiserate with about you."

"That could work," I murmured. "We'll really have to make it believable. What should we fight about?"

"That you stole my iPod," Jasper suggested. "Or mistaken it for yours, but regardless, we fight over it and make a big deal. I'll have a reason to think you're the devil incarnate and Alice will have an ally, but not really. Because she's the devil."

"She's a fucking sociopath," Edward muttered.

"I said that earlier," Jasper snorted. "Tomorrow morning, I'll approach you. Okay?"

"Just don't be too mean. I'm still smarting from my bitch mother's evil words," I deadpanned.

"I promise. And just remember, it won't change how I feel. You're still my friend and nothing will change that," Jasper said, hugging me. "Now, I'm going to enjoy some of this pool party and enjoy the food since I only ate a dinky sampler platter. Freaking Alice bled me dry."

"She ordered the most expensive meal on the menu and didn't offer to at least help with the bill?" I asked. "Such a bitch. An inconsiderate, rude-ass bitch."

"And a bottle of wine that tasted like vinegar," Jasper shuddered. "I need to eat before I gnaw off my arm. Later."

"I want to wring Alice's neck," Edward snarled. "Tyler was right that she was working with Renee."

"And the two of them are trying to end my dancing career," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. "But we need proof. We need that phone."

"Hopefully, Jasper will be able to get that proof," Edward murmured, wrapping his towel around me. "Come on, angel. Let's enjoy the rest of the evening with our friends and we'll figure out how to handle Alice tomorrow."

"Kay," I sighed, kissing his chest. We walked back to the pool. Edward and I sat on the edge of the hot tub while everyone else played and fooled around. He just held my hand, idly playing with my fingers and caressing my back with his other hand. Around ten, the party started breaking up. The All-Stars were able to sleep in, but the contestants had an early morning rehearsal with our new partners for the second duet of the evening. Edward kissed me tenderly and he left with his carload of people. Peter was drunk and singing Donna Summer songs. Emmett was trying to reign him in, but was failing miserably since Peter kept grabbing at Emmett's crotch.

I took a quick shower, washing off the chlorine and then clambered into bed. I was internally freaking out about Jasper's revelation about Alice and our subsequent 'fight' that would happen tomorrow. However, in order get proof, it needed to be done. I tossed and turned all night, unable to get any sort of meaningful sleep. When I woke up, I was cranky and I knew that the fight with Jasper was not going to be a lot of acting.

I was downright bitchy and he was going to deal with my wrath.

I put on some dance clothes and grabbed my knee brace, stuffing it into my bag. I picked up my iPod, fiddling with it and stuffing the ear buds into my ears. I went downstairs, tossing the bag onto the couch and searching for breakfast. I wasn't that hungry since I ate too much last night. Deciding on a Clif bar, I grabbed one of those and a cup of coffee, going out to the patio to eat breakfast. Alec, Tia, and Jacob were out there, cleaning up the remaining trash from our impromptu party. "Do you guys need help?" I asked.

"Nah. We're almost through," Tia replied.

I nodded, sipping my coffee and turning on my iPod. I enjoyed the music as everyone shuffled outside. It was a gorgeous day and we were spending all of it in the studio. They wanted to enjoy what part of it we could. Alice walked out, carrying a plate of a bagel, cream cheese and a banana. She sat down by herself at the table on the other side of the pool. I just looked at her briefly, nibbling on my bar. Jasper came out a few moments later, his face red. He turned to me, glaring at me angrily. "What the fuck is this?" he snapped.

I pulled out my ear buds, acting confused. "What?" I asked.

"You fucking stole my iPod," he snarled, tugging my iPod from my hand.

"It's my iPod," I retorted. "It's been in my room since I got here."

"Bullshit," Jasper hissed. "I saw you going through my bag yesterday during rehearsal. You swiped it then!"

"I was moving your bag to get my water bottle, you ass," I bit back. "Your shit was everywhere. I did not take your fucking iPod."

"This is mine," Jasper growled. "I got it from my grandmother for Christmas. Alice was right. You are a bitch. Only thinking of yourself."

"And you are a fucking idiot for listening to her," I sneered. I took my iPod back and swiped it to open it. "And if this is your iPod, why is my name and email address on the iTunes account? Hmmm?"

"Bitch," Jasper barked, turning on his heel and stomping away.

"Asshole!" I yelled back, grabbing my belongings and heading out to the van. Despite the fight being fake, my feelings were still hurt. I settled in the backseat, curling up and letting the tears flow. The combination of Jasper's fake words and my mother's real insults, I just needed a good cry.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

I drove to the studio after I had dropped my mom off at the airport. She had to go back to Chicago. Something went wrong with the cabaret and she needed to put out some fires. Mom told me to love up on Bella and make her feel extra special. She also told me to give Bella her cell phone number. I kissed my mom's cheek and promised that I would.

Parking my car, I went inside and walked to the cafeteria. I wanted to see Bella before we worked with Spencer again for our routine. I ran into Jessica. Her face was pulled into a frown. "Hey, what's up?"

"There was a huge fight this morning between Bella and Jasper. He said some really awful things to Bella and now he's all over Malice, erm, Alice. Bella is really upset and it's making for a very tension filled morning," Jessica said.

"Shit," I snarled. "Is she in there?"

"Yeah. Rose is sitting with her, but Bella hasn't said much all day," Jessica said. "Later, Edward." She scurried to the stairs, heading to her rehearsal room.

Inside of the cafeteria, Jasper and Alice were huddled together, whispering conspiratorially. Bella was with Rose and Jacob, both of whom were giving her some sort of comfort. However, my angel was staring into space and not eating her food. Rose smiled at me, moving so I could sit next to Bella. "Hey, pretty girl, I heard what happened," I murmured quietly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, her voice empty. "Just an off day."

"Jasper was out of line," Jacob growled. "He accused Bella of stealing his iPod, when in actuality, it was hers."

"On top of that, Jasper and Alice have been pawing at each other. All fucking day," Rose grumbled. "It's fucking disgusting." She looked at her watch and sighed. "I've got to go. Another fun-filled rehearsal with the asshat, also known as Emmett."

"You really don't like him," I snorted.

"He keeps looking at me like I'm a piece of meat and his comments are downright rude," Rose scoffed. "Wish me luck. I hope I don't have castrate him." She stomped off, carrying her bag with her.

Jacob hugged Bella. "I've got to go, too. If you want me to cause bodily damage to Jasper, you just say the word, Bells," he said, smiling evilly. "It's been a while since I've pounded heads, but I'm willing to do it for you."

"Thanks, Jacob, but I'll be fine," Bella said, offering him a timid grin. She kissed his cheek and he bounded away. As we watched him go, we noticed we were alone in the room. Bella deflated like a balloon. "Today has been incredibly rough."

"You look like you've been crying, angel. Did Jasper really hurt you?" I asked, angry at him.

"I knew it was fake, but what he said, coupled with my mom's horrific words and Alice plan to do whatever she was going to do, I just lost it," Bella explained. "And Jasper's a really good fucking actor."

"I can join Jacob in kicking his ass," I snickered, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"No. I knew it was coming," she sighed. "I think it's working well since Alice and Jasper are thick as thieves now. Hopefully, he'll get some information that we can use to get her eliminated."

I kissed her lips chastely, giving her my hand. "Come on, angel. Let's forget about the drama and focus on you luring me into your web," I snorted. She giggled, threading her fingers with mine and we went up to rehearse with Spencer.

After almost three hours, Bella and I felt like we were finally comfortable with the piece, even that funky lift that Spencer put in there. We got it down to eight counts and it was beautifully executed. With the time we had left, we went to the costumers and got measured for our clothes. Bella's outfit was going to be a very sexy gypsy costume, with flowing scarves and an ankle bracelet. I would be wearing jeans and a button-down, acting like a regular guy.

When we were finished, Bella had to go to dinner and then they had rehearsal for the opening number for the performance show. As much as I hated leaving her, I went back to my apartment.

xx SYTYCD xx

The rest of the week was jam-packed with rehearsals. The drama had dwindled, but Jasper still hung out with Alice. He had, at one point, pulled Bella aside and gave her a hug, apologizing for making her cry. She did ask him if Alice had spilled anything, but he said no.

Before we knew it, we were all in the makeup chairs and preparing for the actual performance show. The contestants were currently filming their opening number and the makeup team was working on the All Stars.

"Are you nervous?" Lauren asked as Bea put on heavy makeup on her. "I'm nervous. I know I'm not being critiqued, but I'm nervous."

"I'm not nervous about performing. I'm anxious about doing something to hurt Bella's chances," I answered, closing my eyes as Susanne, the other makeup artist dusted my face with powder.

"I'm excited," Peter chirped. "I've been dancing at home, but it's not the same as being on a bigger stage like this. Plus, Jessica? She's an amazing dancer. We fit well together."

"I'm nervous because I'm doing disco," Anya said. "Doriana creates some crazy choreography and Demitri, while a great dancer, is not strong enough to perform those lifts. I'm terrified I'm going to fall."

"If you think you're going to fall, you will," Lauren chided. "Just relax and have fun. The tenser you are, the likelier you're going to get injured."

Anya nodded, blowing out a breath and fluffed her overly curled hair.

The way things were working for this next stage in the competition was a little more complex. The contestants were going to be dancing with their All Star, performing a solo and then performing with another contestant. Bella was dancing with Alec, performing a samba. Jean-Marc Genereaux choreographed them, asking me to help with teaching them the dance since his assistant was sick with the flu. Alec, being a Latin dancer, picked up the choreography quickly. Bella struggled, but eventually got it, dancing seductively and confidently.

"It looks like they're done," Bea said as the contestants scrambled to their dressing rooms. "We've got to change their makeup quickly. I love you guys, but scoot!"

I laughed, picking up my button-down from my costume and leaving the makeup station. Two hours later, the contestants were made up and ready to go for their first performances with their All-Star and their solos. Chloe introduced them as the crowd went wild. As she gave her opening monologue, introducing the judges and reminding people about National Dance Day, the contestants changed into their costumes. Demitri and Anya were going first, kicking off the show with their disco, followed by Bella doing her solo.

The first hour of the show went that way, duet and then a solo by a contestant. Bella and I went second to last in that first hour. My heart was pounding as I heard the music begin to play and entered Bella's lair. Our musical cat and mouse was sexy, sensual and tempting. She was every bit of a siren, playing with me before locking her lips on mine and 'killing' me. The lights went up and she helped me to my feet. I hugged her tightly, walking her to the stage. "Let's hear it for Edward Cullen, runner up from last year's season of _So You Think You Can Dance?"_ Chloe yelled. I waved, running off the stage, but secretly, I wanted to stay next to Bella as she heard the critiques.

Standing behind the stage, I watched the critiques from the wings. One of the stage crew gave me a headset since you couldn't hear the comments from my location. I bit my lip, watching intently. The first person to critique was Carmen.

"Bella, my dear sweet Bella, you turned into a sexy siren. You lured Edward into your web and completely played with him, teasing him until you kissed the hell out of him. I could feel that kiss in _my_ bones. You are still in first class on the Hot Tamale Train and I'm so impressed with your growth throughout this competition," Carmen smiled.

Alistair went next. He was practically vibrating with pride. "I've been doing this for twelve years, seeing numerous talented dancers. You, Bella, are by far one of the strongest, most amazing dancers I've known. Your performance with Edward was electrifying and magical. Working with him made you an even better performer. I'm so proud of you, Bella," he said.

The last judge, a hip hop singer named Jason, offered his critique. "I liked the choreography and the story, but something for me fell flat. That lift where you were flipped, it was just awkward and I didn't think it was executed very well," he shrugged.

Bella blinked, shocked at his harsh criticism. Chloe was even surprised. She took a breath, holding Bella to her side and said that if you wanted to vote her, to dial in the number on your screen or text her code from your cell phone. Bella hammed it up on stage, but when she ran off during the commercial break, I could tell she was shaken. I sprinted to the other side, needing be with her.

"He's wrong, Bells," Rose said. "He doesn't know what the hell he's talking about."

"I know, but he was so harsh," Bella responded. She turned to me. "I thought we did well on that lift."

"We did. And Rose is right. What does he know about dance? He's a singer with no dance experience," I said, hugging her. "I think you were beautiful and you kicked ass." She wrapped her arms around my waist, nodding. "I love you, pretty girl."

"I love you, too," she whispered into my chest. Pulling back, she wiped her eyes and sighed. "Now, off to samba. Last dance of the evening." She grinned and turned. I quickly grabbed her wrist, pressing three soft kisses there. She gave me a wink, scurrying off to change her costume and to have her pulled up into a ponytail. I went to the green room with the other All-Stars, waiting for the end of the show. A live feed was on the flat screen mounted on the wall and we all watched the final five performances.

Jason, as it would seem, was harsh on everyone. No one escaped his cold criticisms. What was worse was that he criticized things that the dancers really couldn't control, like costumes, song choice and choreography. He was particularly mean to Bella. So mean, that Carmen started arguing with him about his commentary. Alistair joined in and he said that his comments were so far off the mark. It would be my guess that this would be the last time Jason would be sitting on the judging panel.

Good riddance to bad rubbish.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

The following day, we had our elimination round. Thankfully, we did not have to perform an opening number. Instead, that asshole judge was going to perform his latest hit and the All-Stars were going to dance along to it. I was grateful for that since my brain was overwhelmed with all of the choreography we had to learn. It would be that way from now until the finale.

That wasn't the only change. When we had more contestants, there were three of us in the bottom. Now, it was just down to two. I was absolutely paranoid that because of Jason's comments, I'd end up in the bottom. Rose and Jessica, however, said that the television audience is ripping him a new one for his absolutely horrible comments. The Twitter, Instagram and Facebook pages were riddled with complaints and comments about what he had said.

After Chloe announced who was safe and who was in the bottom, I didn't have to worry. I was in the safe zone with Rose and Alice. Tia and Jessica were in the bottom along with Jasper and Demitri. When all was said and done, Jessica and Demitri were eliminated. Both of them cried, shocked at the news and I felt for both of them. I'd grown close to Jessica and was friendly with Demitri.

The audience cleared out of the studio. Alistair called the remaining contestants and All-Stars on the stage. He was holding a hat. "First off, I want to apologize for my decision in inviting Jason to join us on the judging panel. He is an amazing hip hop dancer, but a harsh critic, looking at the wrong things. His rude and snide comments were uncalled for and I feel so badly that you all had to listen to him bash you all down. Bella, you received a brunt of his critiques and not only were they untrue, they were disrespectful to you as a dancer and as a person. He won't be back and I told him that if he wanted to get paid for his stint tonight, he needed to write you all a personal, _meaningful_ and sincere apology. To all of you.

"Now, let's focus on next week. I think this will be a lot of fun. Working with the choreographers and production staff, we've decided to do a show dedicated to famous movie dances. I'll be calling the ladies up, at random, to choose a card. It will tell you first, the dance you will be doing with your All-Star and your partner and dance for the second duet. After the ladies choose, the men will find out their movie dance on a separate card. Alice, you're first."

She walked up, plucking out a card and opening it. "I'm doing jazz with my All-Star, Benji and dancing with Jasper, performing a Broadway number," she said, beaming at Jasper. She ran to him, clinging to his arm.

"Bella?" Alistair smiled kindly.

Wiping my hands, I reached into the hat. "Mambo with Edward and I'm dancing with Jacob, doing a hip hop routine."

Rose was next and she picked contemporary for her duet with Emmett and another contemporary routine with Tyler. Her nose wrinkled. She hated contemporary. Tia was last, choosing swing dancing with her All-Star, Amun and jive with Alec.

The guys chose their All-Star routines and then we went back to the house. Jessica and Demitri had already packed up and left by the time we got home. I was sad at not being able to say goodbye to either one of them. Jessica did leave us notes on our doors to the people she was closest to. Her note to me was sweet and I knew I could count on her as being a good friend. She put her cell phone number along with her email address on the note and promised that we would get together once we were done with the tour and in the real world.

I crashed shortly after that. We were beginning rehearsals for the next show the following morning. The early session was going to be with our All-Star and the afternoon session would be with our partners. In the evening, we'd learn the first half of the group number, which Alistair said was freaking insane. The second half would be learned the following evening and then we'd get time to perfect our routines.

The next morning, I arrived at my usual rehearsal studio. I was expected Alex de Silva or another Latin ballroom dancer to be there to choreograph, but Edward was in there by himself with some Latin music playing. I slipped inside after I was fitted for a microphone. Edward smiled crookedly, stopping the music. "Good morning," he said.

"You're choreographing for us?" I asked, smiling widely.

"Yep. And as you know, we're going to perform a mambo. It's going to be my interpretation of what was done in the movie, _Dirty Dancing_. There will be some features from the movie added to my dance, but for the most part it's all original," he explained.

"Are we going to do the lift?" I giggled. "It's iconic."

"Yes," he laughed. "Nobody put Bella in the corner."

"Cheesy, Cullen. Sooooooooo cheesy," I snorted.

"Eh, I try," he snickered. "Let me show the basic steps. It's different from the samba, but borrows a number of similar movements." He spent the first part of the rehearsal, going over the basics and getting me loose. I was too tall in my stature, keeping my back straight. Edward wanted me to feel the ground, dig into each beat.

"It's hard to feel the ground in these," I grumbled, holding up my heeled shoe.

"I'm in them, too," he said, clacking his heels. "Not as thin, but I've got a tiny heel."

"No wonder I feel so short," I snorted. "And you want me to get even shorter?"

He started the music and turned to me. "The mambo is a street dance, similar to salsa. It's not about following rules and keeping proper lines. It's feeling it in your gut," Edward said, twirling me so I was in his arms. My hand was on his shoulder and the other was gripped in his own large palm. He maintained a distance between us, leading me in the footwork. "Feel the rhythm, move your hips, make love to me with your eyes."

I blushed, dropping my gaze to his t-shirt. If only he knew my fantasies. He cupped my chin and stared at me. "Sorry about that, but it's what we're doing. It's a dance of passion and fire. Show me that." I bit my lip and jutted my chin, following him and giving him a seductive stare. When he began twirling me, I followed him easily and we moved like one person, knowing exactly what to do. When the music ended, he twisted me in his arms and dipped me, holding me over his knee and caressing my cheek. His own eyes were shimmering with desire, need and molten fire. "Do you understand now?"

I nodded, too turned on to say anything. He spun me back up and rubbed my arms, his eyes softening. Walking over to the corner, he grabbed some water for both of us. He also picked up his cell phone, tapping into it. Tossing it into his bag, he gave me a water bottle and smirked. "Now, let's learn the dance."

Once we got going, the dance was intricate and very, very sexy. Edward said for me to make love to him with my eyes. He lied. This dance was pure fucking.

Not that I'd know. I've never been fucked.

Had sex, yes and it was _bad_ sex.

The only thing we didn't go over was the final lift. Edward was going to press me over her his head like in the movie, but he didn't want me to push it. We would learn it during our next rehearsal. Hugging him, I went to the cafeteria and checked my phone. With Edward's help, I ended up blocking my mom's number and she could no longer leave me messages. It saved me the hassle of buying a new cell phone or changing my number. On the screen was a text from Edward.

 _The lift, my sexy girl, will be learned at my apartment complex. I have a pool. I think some reenactment of one the most iconic dance movies is needed. Bring that bikini you wore for the party, love – E_

I waved my hand in front of my face. My guy was dangerous and so fucking sexy.

 _Game. On. – B_

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

Bella and I rehearsed during the afternoon a couple of days after our initial rehearsal. The morning was spent learning the group number for Bella, which was a song from _Hairspray._ We were more than comfortable with my dance, but I was concerned with her knee when it came to the lift near the end of the song. I figured I'd follow Johnny Castle's example and use the water to practice the lift so she wouldn't cause any further damage to her leg. Once we got it mastered in the water, we'd do it in the studio. I had no doubt that she would be fine, but I wanted to spend some time alone with her.

I missed my angel. The competition was in high gear. Even though I was dancing with her, the time I spent with her was strictly professional. At my apartment, the professional façade could fade away and we could be Edward and Bella. Not All-Star and contestant.

Once we were done with our rehearsal, I drove Bella to my apartment and made us dinner. She was craving steak, so I made a couple of filets on the grill with some sautéed spinach. "How have things been in the house?" I asked as I set down her plate. "Still tension filled?"

"Yeah. Jasper is still trying to get information about Alice, but I think she's on to him," Bella said wrinkling her nose. "I don't know if we're going to get that phone or the truth out of here. She's so fucking secretive." She cut into her steak, moaning loudly. "Oh, my God! This is fucking heaven."

"You like my steaks?" I snickered.

"You have no idea. One can only handle so many pieces of chicken," she deadpanned. "I get that it's healthy protein, but red meat is just as good. With the amount of calories we're burning off with dancing, I think we're entitled. Now, why are we using your pool to learn the lift?"

"To ensure you don't get injured. This lift requires a lot of trust and a lot of practice. If I had you do it in the studio, you'd shove a heel up my ass," I snorted. "That would not feel too good, Bella."

"I would assume not," she giggled. "Thank you for taking my injury into consideration, Edward. It has been bothering me."

"Did you see the physical therapists?" I asked.

"I did and I got some stim and ice last night after our group rehearsal," she replied. "I'm fine, Dad."

"Yeah, ewwww. Don't ever call me that," I shuddered. "Unless you have some weird Daddy fantasy where you need me to make you wear a diaper. Gah!"

"Got it," she laughed. "But, I'm okay. Thank you for being concerned. One of the many reasons why I love you, Mr. Cullen."

I blushed, clinking her water glass with mine. We finished our meals and changed into our swim suits. I had on a pair of board shorts that started as black on the top and changed to teal and ended with white. I pulled on a black t-shirt and slipped on a pair of flip flops, grabbing two beach towels from my linen closet. Bella stepped out of the guest bathroom, wearing a sheer cover-up and a sky blue bikini that left little to the imagination.

All of the blood went from my brain down to my crotch.

 _Behave, you animal. This is a REHEARSAL!_

I gulped, offering her a hand and smiling. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she said, her eyes twinkling and her body moving seductively. Our fingers intertwined and we walked down to the private pool in my complex. It was still sunny out and there were a few patrons there, but I knew that by eight, it would be empty, even though the pool stayed open until midnight. Bella and I sat in the hot tub, waiting for the people to leave. I massaged her smooth leg and we chatted about everything and nothing. Once the last patron left, I hopped out of the hot tub and into the cooler water of the deep end.

My dick and my balls retreated into my body. "Ease into it, Bella. It's chilly compared to the hot tub." I dunked myself, rubbing my hands through my wet hair and moving away from the hot tub. Bella dove in, swimming toward me, through my legs and popping up behind me. "Are you part fish?"

"No, but I love the water," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. "Though, how am I supposed to practice this lift when I can't reach the bottom?"

I turned, swimming us to the shallow end where it was at my hips and Bella's waist. "Better?" I snickered. She laughed. "Now, my back is going to facing the deep end. If you feel like you're gonna fall, try to use your forward momentum to send yourself that way."

"Got it," she said, braiding her hair and flipping it over her shoulder. "This lift is going to be exactly like the movie?"

"The press above my head, yes. However, I'm going to flip you, using your hips and you are going to land behind me with your back to mind," I said. "And I apologize for any bruises."

"Meh. I'm covered in them," Bella snickered. "Ready?"

I nodded and she ran toward me, jumping easily into my arms, but the angle in which I caught her was awkward. We both fell backwards into the water. When we surfaced, I smiled. "This is why I wanted the water, Bella. Imagine doing that in the studio?"

"We'd kill each other," she said, swimming back to her spot. "I think you grabbed my waist. Grab my hips, about four inches lower." With a wink, she approached again and I grabbed her hips, easily lifting her above my head. Her arms were spread and her feet were crossed and pointed. "Shall we try the landing?" she asked.

"No, dive back," I answered. I pushed her backward and she dove behind me. She swum back to me and arched a brow. "I want to make sure I'm confident. Let's get the lift right and then the dismount. Okay?"

"You're not going to hurt me, Edward," she said, cupping my cheek.

"I don't want to hurt us both, Bella. I had a shoulder injury last season and I don't want to tweak it. You know?" I said, wrinkling my nose.

"I had forgotten," Bella frowned. "I'm sorry, Edward. Do you need to have surgery?"

"Thankfully, no, but I still don't want to repeat the injury. That sucked," I laughed. "Again?"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely," I smiled. She stepped back and ran into my arms, achieving the lift easily. Each time, we got more comfortable and confident. After the tenth time, we added the dismount. That wasn't nearly as easy. Bella scratched my shoulder, kicked me in the head and I elbowed her in the ribs, almost dropping her on her head. Despite our fumbles, we laughed and had fun. When we finally got the dismount, Bella squealed happily. I turned around and kissed her deeply, happy that we had succeeded.

Well, succeeded once.

And I couldn't kiss her, period, in front of the cameras.

Though I fucking wanted to. Damn it.

We broke apart, both breathless. Bella stared up at me, her pale skin cast in an eerie blue glow from the pool. Her lips were swollen from my kiss and her eyes were flickering with the burning flame of desire. "Edward," she whispered, her hands moving up my arms and tangling into my wet hair. She tugged me closer and our lips came together, desperate and needy. My arms banded around her tiny body, lifting her off the ground. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I held her just above the water. Our kisses were frantic and sloppy.

It couldn't have been a more perfect moment.

I was consumed by Bella's kisses, urgently needing her body and to show her how much I wanted her.

 _But should you do this in the pool, Cullen? Anyone can still come down and you'd be sucking face with your girl._

Pulling away, internally groaning at my inner voice, I stared into her swirling, espresso-colored eyes. "Upstairs, love? This is too public. What I want to do to you is for my eyes only," I croaked out.

"The lift? The dismount?" she panted. Despite her protestations, her body indicated that she wanted more.

"We'll get it," I vowed. "But, I need you, Bella."

She smiled, a smile filled with promises of all things sexy and dirty. She kissed me again and I could feel my cock harden between us. I could feel her warmth, even through our two bathing suits. I turned, still kissing her and walked us to the steps. She unwound her legs, sliding down my body and smirking as she felt my evident need for her. I slipped under the water, adjusting my erection and followed her as she sauntered to dry her hair and put on her cover up. I tugged on my shirt and ran the towel through my hair.

I grabbed Bella's hand, I led her inside and we road up the elevator. The sexual tension between the two of us was palpable. Her thumb was rubbing my hand and each stroke went right to my dick. I needed my girl and I needed her now.

Can this elevator go any slower?

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

I was vibrating in my skin. From the predatory, desperate gleam in Edward's eyes, he was more than ready to take our relationship to the next level. Every inch of me desired him. Was I ready for sex? No, but the other stuff?

Yes, and please.

Edward fumbled with his keys, dropping them and cursing under his breath. I bent down to get them, pressing my hand to his chest. "No hurry, baby. We have all night," I said softly, gliding my hand up his body and caressing his cheek.

"And I want to make the most of the time we do have, angel," he whispered. He kissed me, taking the keys from my hand and unlocked the door, pushing me inside. Spinning us quickly, he lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his trim waist, moaning when I felt his hardness press between my legs. I was pinned against the door. The cool steel against my back and Edward's warm, hard chest was causing me sensory overload. His hands were gripping my ass, massaging it deeply as his tongue languidly played with mine, teasing me and tasting me.

He backed away from the door and I tightened my legs around him. Our lips never parted as he carried me to the bedroom, kicking the door shut. Stumbling slightly, Edward put me on the bed, covering me with his body. His mouth was moving from my mine and nipping at my neck as his hands glided over my cover up. I reached at Edward's shirt, pulling it up. He sat up on his haunches, tossing it away carelessly. He was strong, but lean. His body was very toned. He has defined pecs and a slim waist, six-pack abs rippling under his tanned skin. Just underneath his navel, there was a patch of golden brown hair that dipped into his swim trunks. Plus, he had the 'V.'

You know, the 'V' pointing to the promised land?

Hmmm, I couldn't wait to play.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, his fingers gliding along my thighs that were on either side of his trim hips.

"So are you," I murmured, sitting up. I shimmied my cover up off and I lay on his bed in nothing but a teal string bikini. With a few tugs, I would be naked for him. I locked eyes with him, arching a brow as I unbraided my hair. "Touch me, Edward. For so long, I've wanted you to touch me."

He smiled carnally. He slowly crept down, caging me with his arms. He stared into my eyes, his hand cupping my cheek. "You have no idea how badly I want to feel your satiny smooth skin," he whispered, trailing his hand down my neck, along my collar bone, between my breasts and along my belly. I whimpered, arching off the bed and needing more of his touch. His hands were like fire, licking every inch of my skin. His palm slid up my rib cage and he reached where my bathing suit hid my breasts. He kept his eyes on me as he traced the curve my breast, moving the fabric away. He licked his lips while he gently tugged the cup away from me and he palmed me for the first time. I let out a breathy cry, which was swallowed by a deep and probing kiss.

His hand was gentle, yet firm as he played with my breast, moving his fingers to my erect nipple. With his fingers, he twisted and rolled it, making me squirm under his body. Balancing on his elbow, he still massaged my breast and freed the other one from my bikini top. It was pushed open with my breasts fully on display. Edward's mouth detached from mine and he left a trail of open mouthed kisses, down my neck until he reached my nipple. Wrapping his lips around it, he licked it, tasting my skin and making me yearn for more.

My bikini bottoms were wet, but it wasn't because of the pool.

I buried my hands into his damp hair, tugging on the silken strands as he kissed across my chest to give my other nipple the same attention. I was moving, squirming, unable to control my body. My core was pressed against his leg and I was using him for more friction. When he felt me rocking, he looked at me and smirked. "I can feel you, pretty girl. When was the last time you felt this way?"

"Never," I said, brushing an errant strand of hair out of his yes. "I don't want it to stop."

"Do you want more?" he asked, moving so he was above me once again and straddling my legs.

"Please, Edward," I pleaded.

"Do you trust me?" he questioned, his voice quiet as he moved again, spreading my legs apart with his own. I nodded. "I want to taste you, baby." I bit my lip. In my meager sexual experiences, no one had ever done _that_ to me. I looked back up at him, untying the strings at my hips, giving him the invitation to bury his lips between my thighs. He smiled crookedly, pressing me into the bed when he kissed me so tenderly, but with so much passion that my toes curled.

His mouth glided along my bare skin, kissing and nipping as he made his way down the length of my torso. Using his tongue, he traced a circle around my navel, making me giggle. He looked up at me. The love in his eyes made my heart burst, but the desire behind his evergreen orbs made me even wetter. He smiled crookedly as his hands reached my hips and gently removed the bottoms of my bikini.

Kneeling between my legs, he ran his mouth along my legs and tenderly caressed them with his hands. On my left leg, he pressed three soft kisses on my apparent scar from the reconstructive surgery of my knee. Then, he glided his hands from hip to hip, moving his fingertips along the seams of my legs. I gasped, spreading my legs further apart.

I felt a feather-light touch to my outer lips of my sex, traveling closer to me until he circled my clit. I let out a pornographic moan, falling back on the bed. I heard his quiet chuckle as he slid his fingers through my folds, feeling how wet and aroused I was for him. His touch was almost reverent as he stroked me. I rocked against his hand, wanting more of him.

Almost like he read my mind, he leaned forward, kissing my pussy like he just kissed my mouth. His tongue delved through my folds, tasting my arousal. It was his turn to moan. The deep baritone sound vibrated through my body as he languidly kissed my sex. His tongue slid easily inside of me and I gripped the bedspread, feeling my whole body warm with the sensation. He kissed up my folds and wrapped his lips around my clit, flicking it with his tongue. "Oh, shit," I squeaked, bucking my hips. Edward held me firm with one hand and with other, he slid a finger inside of me. I whimpered, my hands flying to my face as every nerve-ending fired with pleasure. I removed my bikini top since the strings were cutting into my skin. I looked down and Edward's face was moving continuously between my thighs. His hand was pumping in and out, curling his finger perfectly.

 _It never felt this good with a fucking vibrator._

I reached for his hair and he blinked up at me. My fingers tangled into his thick strands as he stared at me. The green of his eyes was completely gone. They were fully dilated and filled with heat and carnal desire. He removed his mouth from my pussy. His lips were glistening with the evidence of my arousal. "Your taste, Bella, exquisite …"

"Don't stop," I whispered.

He smirked, winking as he dove back between my legs and flicking my clit. He put another finger inside of me, pumping harder and faster. My whole body was moving with each thrust of his hand. He kept his eyes on me, watching my reactions and growling lowly. Deep within my belly, I felt the beginnings of the flames of my passion, my desire. I could feel every inch of my skin grow warmer with each thrust, each nibble, each lick. My breasts bounced and I threw my head back, lost in what I was feeling. "Edward," I gasped. "I'm … oh, GOD!"

He kept his mouth on me, licking with fervor as his hand moved faster. The warmth that began in my belly spread, making my legs quake and the muscles inside of me clench. The sound of his heavy breathing, the slurping he made and the power behind each thrust, encouraged my building orgasm. His arm, which had been restraining me was holding my thigh and I moved with each thrust, pushing him deeper inside. With a subtle bite and several quick curls of his fingers, I lost all control and the dam burst. I screamed as the wave of ecstasy undulated throughout my body, making me scream and plead for more. He kept his mouth on me as I came, tasting my release.

The waves calmed and I collapsed on the bed, panting like I'd just run a marathon. Edward pressed soft kisses to my core, my inner thighs and up my body until he was hovering over me. His lips were still glistening and he looked like the cat who got the cream. I couldn't speak since my brain cells were fried. I pulled him down to me, kissing his mouth and tasting my essence on his lips. He rolled us so we both on our sides and he held me close to his body, our lips moving languidly together as I regained the ability to talk. Pulling away, I looked into his eyes. "I hope you're not tired, Mr. Cullen. We're so not finished yet."

 **A/N: Edward had a little fun between Bella's legs. Yep, it's about time. Chapter fifteen and we've gone from innocent and sweet to downright smexy. And we're not done! Well, for this chapter, we're done. Next chapter, we have Edward's smexy fun time. We're also going to have the next performance and elimination. Who do you think will go home next?**

 **Pictures and videos from this week's performance and elimination are on my blog. You can find that link in my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79.**

 **Top Ten Performances:**

 **"Rockafellar Skank" by Fatboy Slim  
"My Chick Bad" by Ludacris, featuring Nicki Minaj  
"F For You" by Disclosure  
"Kiss of the Spider Woman" Original Broadway Cast  
"No More Tears (Enough is Enough)" by Donna Summer and Westlife  
"Gravity" by Sara Bareilles  
"Dancin' Dan (Me and My Shadow)" from _Fosse_  
"Primitive" by Richard Vission vs. Luciana  
"Magalehna" by Sergio Mendes  
"Turn Down for What" by DJ Snake and Lil Jon  
"Ready or Not, Here I Come" by District 78, featuring Cheesa**

 **WOMEN   
_Alice Brandon (Latin)  
Rosalie Hale (Hip Hop)  
Angela Weber (Ballet)*  
Jessica Stanley (Jazz)*  
Kate McGovern (Contemporary)*  
Bella Swan (Contemporary)  
Jane Volturi (Latin)*  
Chelsea Brill (Latin)*  
Tia Senna (Latin)  
Maggie McAllister (Crump/Hip Hop)* _**

**MEN  
 _Jacob Black (Contemporary)  
Jasper Whitlock (Tap)  
Ben Cheney (Hip Hop)*  
Mike Newton (Jazz)*  
Tyler Crowley (Latin)  
Garrett Gregory (Contemporary)*  
Alec Volturi (Latin)  
Felix Lester (Hip Hop)*  
Demitri Chesterton (Contemporary)*  
Nahuel Garza (Hip Hop)*_**

 ** _*-Denotes eliminated dancer_**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show,** _ **So You Think You Can Dance?**_ **I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **Next chapter, we have Edward's smexy fun time. We're also going to have the next performance and elimination. Who do you think will go home next?**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Mambo**

 **BPOV**

The waves calmed and I collapsed on the bed, panting like I'd just run a marathon. Edward pressed soft kisses to my core, my inner thighs and up my body until he was hovering over me. His lips were still glistening and he looked like the cat who got the cream. I couldn't speak since my brain cells were fried. I pulled him down to me, kissing his mouth and tasting my essence on his lips. He rolled us so we both on our sides and he held me close to his body, our lips moving languidly together as I regained the ability to talk. Pulling away, I looked into his eyes. "I hope you're not tired, Mr. Cullen. We're so not finished yet."

 **EPOV**

"Bella, no. This was about you," I said, my hands still moving along her pale, alabaster skin. "I've been wanting to feel you, touch you, _taste_ you since I bumped into you at the Portland auditions."

"You think I'm not the only one?" she purred, leaning forward and barely touching my lips with hers. Her body rolled and it pressed my erection against my thigh. "You think that I don't feel how hard you are?"

"Seeing you," I whispered, "feeling your body completely tense and then relax after I …" I trailed off, not wanting to offend her with my dirty mouth.

And it was dirty. Fuck was my favorite word while having sex, closely followed by wet, pussy and tight.

"After you licked my pussy?" she asked, her eyes dancing with desire and mirth. Hearing her say that, it made my cock twitch between us. Her hands glided down my torso and onto my board shorts. She barely touched my hardness and I moaned. "I want this. I want you. I'm not ready for sex, but you've given me pleasure and I want to return the favor. I need to taste you, Edward." Her lips kissed my jaw, licking my skin as she captured my earlobe with her teeth. "Don't deny me this one wish."

Her mouth was right against my ear and her warm breath fanned over me, making me shudder. When her tiny hand cupped my arousal, I was lost to her, needing her mouth around my cock. "Bella," I breathed, tightening my grip on her lithe body. I felt her smile against my neck as her nimble fingers worked on untying the laces that held up my shorts. She cupped my cheek and kissed me, her tongue gliding easily into my mouth. Her hand pushed me onto my back and she straddled my stomach. I could feel her sex on my belly.

She. Was. Still. Wet.

 _Kill me, dead._

Her hands twined into my damp hair, rubbing her body over mine and making me damn near beg for any sort of friction as she languidly kissed my lips. She inched down, her mouth moving to my jaw and easing down my neck. My hands moved to her back and into her messy curls. "Hmmmm, you are so fucking sexy, Edward," she said, her voice deep and throaty. She nipped at my collarbone continuing her trek down my body. "Every inch of you … it makes me wet. I'm so attracted to you."

Her hands moved from my hair, dragging down my face and lightly scratching my nipples. She looked like sin, love and fantasy, wrapped into one perfect woman. She smiled carnally, licking her swollen lips. "I've never felt this way about a man before. Any man."

"Nor have I felt this way about a woman," I murmured. "I don't want it to stop, angel."

"What do you want me to do to you, baby?" she asked, biting my stomach and continuing to scratch her nails on my torso. "I know what I want. I'm curious if we agree." Bella chuckled, gazing up at me.

"I want you to taste me," I choked out.

"You can do better than that."

My arousal flared and I felt overheated with the flames of desire for this sexy siren in my bed. "I want your lips around my cock, taking everything I give you," I snarled.

"Done," she giggled, tugging on my shorts and pulling them down my legs. My arousal slapped against my stomach and I groaned. Bella licked her lips, staring my dick.

My leaking, throbbing dick.

"I'm surprised," she said, inspecting it and rubbing her hands along my hips.

"No man ever wants to hear that while having their cock inspected, Bella," I laughed.

"No, you misunderstood. I'm surprised that you managed to keep this huge penis in your pants," she said, her finger gliding along the underside of my shaft. I shuddered. "Did you like that?"

"I'd like it more if it was your tongue," I answered honestly. She bit her lip, wrapping her fingers around the base and repeating the same action as before, but with the tip of her tongue. "Fuck!"

"Not tonight, love," she said. She sat up on her knees, hovering to the side of me. Using her tongue, she ran it around the head of my erection, making me tremble. My hands moved to her legs and along her thighs. "Are you trying to touch me?"

"Maybe," I said, spreading her legs further apart. I palmed her ass, reveling in its softness. Bella closed her eyes and wrapped her lips around my cock, engulfing me into her mouth. As she did that, my fingers slid through her folds and found her clit. Her responding whimper reverberated through my whole body as she began bobbing her head and rocking her hips against my hand.

It was surreal. This perfect, sexy, amazing woman was sharing my bed and we were beginning to explore each other. Her lithe body was slender, muscular, but not so muscular that she lost her femininity. Her breasts were full, with dusty rose nipples. Her hips flared out from a slender waist and she had an ass. A perfect, round, luscious ass that I wanted to bite into.

"Edward," she moaned, her hand pumping me. "You're going to make me come again. Your fingers …"

"I told you tonight was about you," I said. She smiled at me and plunged her mouth around me again, taking me even deeper. "Oh, shit! Bella!" She hummed, her tongue swirling around me while her hand cupped my balls. "Just like that, baby. Fuck … so good." Bella pushed herself further along my length and I felt the back of her throat. My head fell back as I was surrounded by her wet mouth, sucking me like there was no tomorrow. I moved my fingers inside of her, feeling the warmth of her pussy, wishing that I could be inside her.

When Bella's fingers brushed underneath my balls, I gasped. I was close and I could feel my orgasm rumble through me. My stomach tightened, my breathing sped up and my hips were moving with Bella's, wanting to feel _more_. With my other hand, I gripped the bedspread, so close to my own release. "Bella," I breathed, my head falling back and my other hand falling from her body. I couldn't control my movements, my body. Every inch of my body was on fire and all I wanted was Bella. With a twist of her hand at the base of my shaft, her teeth scraping along my length and a guttural moan from her, I lost it. My cock swelled within her mouth, forcing streams of cum out. I panted as I shuddered from the power of my orgasm. Bella kept her mouth of me, licking me clean and sitting on her knees with a self-satisfied smirk. "Tasty," she giggled.

I sat up on my elbows, trying to catch my breath. "I beg to differ, my sexy angel." I pulled her down next to me and kissed her deeply, tasting remnants of my orgasm on her tongue. "You're better, but together, we'd be amazing."

"We are already amazing," she said, her eyes burning with love, devotion and sincerity. Biting her lip, she took my hand and laid it on her belly. "You were interrupted before by the fuckawesome blowjob I gave you."

"You want me to touch you?" I purred.

"I got really turned on, watching you lose control," she said, her face flaming. I slid my hand down her belly and between her legs, feeling her dripping folds. She lifted her hips when I made contact with her clit. "Hmmmm, those fingers …"

"Are going to make you come," I whispered, sliding two of them into her wet, swollen pussy. "I want to hear you, baby. Don't hold back as I fuck you with my fingers."

"Please," she whimpered, spreading legs. I curled my fingers, staring into her eyes, starting off slowly. She rolled with each caress. Her body was flushed, her breasts were bouncing and she was a vision of perfection. "Edward …"

"I'm here, love. Come for me," I said, quietly and lowly. I increased the speed of my movements inside of her. Her brows furrowed, bucking against my hand. "That's it, Bella. Feel me. Move with me. Just like on the dance floor."

"I've never felt like this," she panted. "My whole body is …"

"Lose yourself, Bella," I replied, maintaining my hypnotic tone. I thrusted my hand, in addition to the curling and draped her leg over my shoulder as I used other hand to roll her clit. She was tossing her head, her mouth open and quiet whimpers coming from her. She was never more beautiful. When I felt the wetness on my hand increase, I knew that I was bringing her closer and closer to the most amazing orgasm she'd ever feel. "You're so beautiful, my Bella. All open and wet for me. I want to feel you around my fingers as you come."

"Edward," she squeaked, her hands clenching the bedspread and shuddering. "Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! I'm …"

"I know," I growled, slamming my hand into her and feeling a gush of her release covering my arm and bed. She screamed as she continued to lose control, letting the feelings of her arousal come to an unexpected peak. Her leg fell from my shoulder and she curled into a tiny ball, still shivering with powerful aftershocks from her orgasm. I settled behind her, wrapping my arms around her and nuzzling her hair. "I love you, my Bella."

She turned and threw her arms around me, clinging me tightly. "I've never loved someone as much as I love you, Edward," she whispered in my ear. I held her close, feeling her tears on my shoulder. "Thank you for believing in me and just being you."

"Thank you for giving me a chance and for being the most amazing woman I've ever met," I said, kissing her neck. We stayed entwined like that until the stickiness of her release and the smell of chlorine made us break apart. "Come on, pretty girl. Let's shower and address the situation on the bed."

"What situation on the bed?" she asked, sitting up. "There's a wet spot."

"From you," I said, smiling broadly. She arched a brow, clearly confused and self-conscious. "That orgasm you had ...?"

"Oh, OH! I've heard of _that_ ," she blushed. "I never thought I'd experience it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was wonderful seeing you lose yourself and letting the feelings of euphoria come over you," I replied, getting up and sweeping her into my arms. "And I hope to repeat it. Often."

"Despite the clean up?" she giggled as I carried her to my bathroom.

"Totally worth it."

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

Edward and I were a tangle of naked limbs and sheets. He held me close to his body, not wanting to let me go. I happily slept in his arms, not wanting to leave him. Unfortunately, I had a morning rehearsal with Jacob. That meant getting up, getting dressed and leaving Edward's strong, healing embrace.

I leaned my cheek against his bare chest, staring at him. His auburn hair was sticking up every which way since we both went to bed with our hair wet. His face was covered with stubble, but it made his square jaw look more appealing. His eyelashes brushed along his cheeks and his lips were still swollen from our amorous activities from last night.

Last night …

It was perfect. Sexy. Sensual. Fun. Loving.

I almost wanted to say that I was ready for sex. I wanted to feel him inside me, but I wanted to be sure that we had a sure thing. I didn't want to be a fling, but from the love in Edward's eyes and his reverence in how he touched me, I knew it wasn't.

"Bella, do you know that staring is rude?" Edward asked, his eyes still closed.

"It's not rude when the other person is sleeping and is insanely hot," I countered.

"You think I'm hot?" he asked, opening one eye and squinting with the other. I nodded, biting his nipple. "Hey, I'm not a chew toy."

"I just can't get enough of you," I said, sliding my leg over his and using his thigh to make my girly bits feel like they did last night. He moaned, wrapping his arms around me and rolling us to our sides. "What?"

"You are a vixen and I want nothing more than to spend the morning making you feel as wonderful as you did last night; worshiping your beautiful body," he said, his hand cupping my cheek. "It's taking all of my restraint not to lift your leg and slide inside of you, my sexy girl." I whimpered, wanting that. But, not wanting it. I was so confused. I was sure about him, but afraid to give myself fully to him and into my body, breaking through to my soul. "But, looking at the clock, you've got an hour before you have to be at the studio, rehearsing with Jacob. Plus, we have a rehearsal after lunch before you have a group rehearsal for 'You Can't Stop to Breathe.'"

"The beat, you goof," I giggled, snuggling closer to his body.

"Watching that choreography and performing in that show when I was in high school, it's definitely my title. It's insane. Are your feet on the ground? At all?" he chuckled, his hands tracing down my back and gliding back up. I shook my head, kissing his scruffy chin. He looked down at me and his eyes were swirling with so much emotion, it almost made me cry. "Do you know how much I love you, angel?"

"I think I do," I smiled, running my fingers over his swollen lips.

"I would do anything for you, Bella. Anything to make you happy, to protect you … this, _us,_ it's the real deal. I don't ever want to let you go," he murmured, kissing my wrist and sighing contentedly against my skin. "You smell like me."

"And you like that," I snickered.

"More than you know," he growled, rolling me onto my back and attacking my neck. I laughed, as he blew a raspberry against my skin and his hand gently cupped my breast. Leaning up, he smiled. "Another shower?"

"Tempting as that may seem, I think I need breakfast before dancing my ass off all day," I said. "I can throw my hair up into a bun. I'll be good."

"Damn. I really wanted to see you all wet with rivulets of water cascading down your sexy body," he grumbled. "I like you wet." Edward shot me a look as he got up, strolling to pull on a pair shorts. I panted as I unashamedly stared at his perfect behind. You could bounce quarters off it. Tugging the shorts up, he turned around and saw me. I grinned. "Were you staring at my ass, woman?"

"Yep. It's a great ass," I giggled, holding the sheet around my body as I got out of bed.

"I don't get to see you?" he pouted, crossing to me and holding me to his muscled chest. "You got to stare and ogle my butt."

"If this sheet ends up on the floor, we'll end up being late for my rehearsal because you can't control your desires for me," I said. "We won't leave this bed."

"Damn it," he grumbled, dropping his head to my shoulder. "Once you're done with all of the craziness of the show, the tour and everything else, I'm spending an entire week with you. In bed. Nothing but us and the sheets."

"I love the sound of that," I breathed, raising my arms and kissing his lips. He deepened our embrace, his tongue sliding into my mouth. As we kissed, the sheet fell and I was naked in his arms, feeling his hardness press against my belly. "You … my sexy, irresistible man, make some breakfast. I need to cool down," I mumbled against his mouth. He growled, his hands cupping my ass. "Edward Anthony … we both have a job to do."

"I know, I know," he sighed, nipping at my earlobe. "It sucks. I hate being a fucking responsible adult."

"Me, too," I said, wriggling out of his vise-like hold.

"And damn you for being too fucking sexy," he growled, smacking my ass. I yelped, dancing to the bathroom, watching as he sauntered out of the room. I found my bag and did my morning routine. I dressed in a pair of shorts, covered with loose yoga pants, along with a tight tank top. My hair, it was a total disaster. It looked like I stuck my finger in the electric socket. Taming it with a sloppy bun, I brushed my teeth, leaving my still damp bathing suit hanging over the side of Edward's bath tub.

We both ate the breakfast that Edward made of scrambled eggs, microwaved bacon and coffee, since we'd had a lot more fun after we changed the sheets. I was tired, sore and a little cranky, despite the numerous orgasms that Edward gave me. He pulled on a shirt and slipped on a pair of Converse, driving me to the studio. He cupped my neck before I got out, caressing my cheek. "I adore you, my angel."

"Love doesn't even describe what I feel for you, baby," I replied, kissing his lips. "I'll see you after lunch. Get some more sleep."

"Oh, I intend to and to use that hot tub, too," he laughed. I got out, waving as he drove away and I went into the rehearsal space with Jacob. We spent an hour with our choreographer, who happened to be Jacob's man crush, Channing Tatum, doing a modified routine from his movie, _Step Up_. It was a cross between hip hop and Broadway/jazz. We were performing the middle pas de deux, with some more lifts and intricate movements. It was intense, but a lot of fun. Though, Jacob drooling over Channing made things hard that first rehearsal because he spaced out, looking at his dream man, eye candy.

Lunch was tense since Alice and Jasper were being rude, glaring at us. I knew it was all a lie since Jasper couldn't stand Alice, but the rest of the cast were clueless. Rose glared right back, tossing a cherry tomato at Alice's head, but missed terribly, smacking Tyler in the ear. "Sorry, Ty." He waved it off, popping it in his mouth. "God, she's such a bitch," Rose snapped, stuffing her face with some salad. "I hope she gets eliminated this week."

"You're not the only one," Tia said. "I've been reading things online and the audience is starting to see her true colors. That camera guy went to one of the tabloids and told his story, explaining that Alice was the vindictive, evil bitch who would stop at nothing to win this competition. Message boards, forums, Instagram, Twitter and Facebook are exploding with cries to eliminate Alice."

"She should have been eliminated weeks ago," I shrugged. "But, the judges saved her. Twice."

Alice scoffed, getting up from her seat and stomping away. Jasper rolled his eyes, thrusting his hands into hair. "I wonder what's wrong?" Tia asked.

"Trouble in paradise?" Rose asked. "Go ask him, Tia."

"And face Malice?" Tia laughed. "Fuck no! Bella, you go."

"Uh, he called me bitch because I stole my own iPod," I countered. "I don't think so."

"God, both of you are pussies," Rose said, getting up and sitting down at Jasper's table. They talked quietly, but Jasper was very, very upset. He eventually shot up and stormed away. Rose walked back, her hands up in the air. "Ooooookay, that was fucked up."

"What did he say?" Tia asked.

"Nothing much, but he was obviously very agitated," Rose replied. "Which made me agitated so I'm going for a smoke."

"I'll join you," Tia said. "I need to get outside. I feel like I'm getting sick from not being out in the sun."

"You want to join in the nicotine party?" Rose asked, pulling out her pack of cigarettes. "All the cool kids are doing it."

"Thanks, but no thanks," I chuckled. "I'm going to go see the physical therapist so I can get my knee loosened up before I rehearse with Edward." Rose hugged me and they went outside. I threw my trash away and went to the infirmary. Ralph, one of the younger therapists, worked on my knee and helped me loosen up before giving me some stim and ice. As I waited for the machine to finish, I was reading on my phone and I got a text.

 _Watch out. Alice is escalating. She's planning something that could possibly hurt you during the group number. I'm sorry. I'll do all that I can to stop her, but she's frustrated about all of the bad publicity she's gotten because of Cam, the camera guy. Be careful – Jasper_

I sent a text back, blocking my number in case Alice was snooping through his things. _Thanks for the heads up. Maybe this will get her eliminated – B_

Ralph removed the electrodes and let me keep the ice. I thanked him, heading up to the rehearsal room, getting micced before I went in. Edward was in there, looking much more rested and his hair much more tamed. The cameras were there since we were going to be working on the final lift. Once they got that footage, we'd have until my afternoon group rehearsal to finalize and perfect the dance.

"How are you doing, Bella?" Edward asked as we hugged briefly.

"Tired, but excited. I'm looking forward to this week's performances," I replied. "So, the final lift?"

"You'll get it," he winked. "Why don't you take off your shoes so you don't spike me, kay?"

He had explained the lift and I knew exactly what to do, since we'd rehearsed it the night previous. I was slightly freaked out since I didn't have the water to save me this time. I didn't doubt Edward's strength, but the dismount scared the crap out of me. We'd only done it once before we got lost in Lustyville. We tried the lift a few times, _acting_ like it didn't work. By the fifth time, I was hoisted above his head. It took us another six times to perfect the dismount and add the flourish at the end, where I ended up in his arms, about an inch above the floor at the end of the song.

We perfected the lift and the camera crews left, giving us the opportunity to practice. I had to put my shoes back on, much to my dismay and we ran the dance about ten times before I had to go down to the stage for camera blocking for the opening number. And Edward had been right. We'd been rehearsing with Adam Shankman counting us off or using a slower version of the song. When the real music came on, we were all panting heavily by the end of the dance.

And Adam wanted to run it.

Again.

And again.

And again.

 _I think I'm going to die._

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

I was pacing in the women's dressing room. Bella pulled me aside just before they were to perform their opening number. She told me about the warning that Jasper gave her regarding Alice. "Don't dance in the opening number. Say that you injured your knee," I said.

"They'll make me sit out the whole show, Edward," she argued. "Yes, my knee hurts, but I can still dance."

"Tell Alistair or Carmen," I suggested.

"It's circumstantial," Bella replied. "Just be there for me if she does pull some bullshit maneuver. If she does, it'll be toward the ending. It's when we're the closest together."

"Bella …" I growled.

"Ms. Swan, we're getting ready to start," said one of the producers.

"I've got to go. I'm on stage right toward the end. Watch from the wings?" she asked.

"I'm going to be in the audience. I'll stand next to Chloe," I replied. I pulled her close, holding her curled ponytail in my hand. I kissed her fiercely, feeling her body melt against me. "Be safe. I love you."

"Love you more," she whispered, kissing my nose. She slid past me, wearing a bright pink chiffon dress with yellow crinoline underneath, which flared out at the hips and matched her yellow character shoes and yellow jewelry. I blew out a breath, sneaking to the spot where Chloe stood during the performances. A stage manager was next to me. He was whispering. Lights went down, music began and the top eight dancers got onto the stage, moving quickly and smiling widely.

The dance was fast paced and intricate; far more intricate than the production I performed in high school. Bella was near the center almost the entire time, performing a lot of the more difficult moves and making it look so easy. As the routine came to an end, Alice and Bella were dancing side by side, interacting with the partners, Alec and Tyler. Alice's fake smile turned far more sinister as she spun, tossing something toward Bella. I couldn't see what it was, but it was small and not easily recognized from the audience. My girl fumbled with a grimace, jumping into Tyler's arms, who easily hefted her over his head as the song ended.

The crowd cheered and the lights went down. Alistair, along with Adam and the director were looking at a rough cut on their monitors. Tyler helped Bella down and she was favoring her right ankle. I went up on the stage, walking over to my girlfriend. "Are you okay?" I asked. "What did Alice throw?"

"I don't know, but I rolled my foot," Bella said. She looked at the location on the stage, not seeing anything. "It made my feet slip and …"

"Okay, guys. We have to do it again. There was something wonky with the ending. Alice, your hand was in the wrong spot for the turn and Bella, you stumbled slightly," Adam said.

"I'm sorry, Adam," Alice said sweetly. "I forgot that part."

"Bella, are you okay?" Alistair asked.

"I'm fine," Bella said, standing up taller. "There is something on the stage that made me slip. Can we get it swept off before we run the opening number again?"

"Of course," Alistair smiled.

The dancers walked off the stage and the crew came out, sweeping the stage thoroughly before they performed the opening number once again. The second performance was smoother than the first, but Bella was still favoring her right foot when they walked off stage. I darted on stage, following them into the dressing area. I grabbed Ralph and dragged him with me. "Everything okay, Edward?" he asked.

"Bella's been injured. Her right foot," I said, glaring at Alice as she walked past. She smiled at me, but there was a darkness in her blue eyes that made me concerned about Bella's safety. Bea was working on Bella's hair as Bella tried to remove her shoes. "Let me get it, Bella."

"Okay," she said, sticking her slightly swollen foot out. "It's just a sprain, a mild one at that. I'm fine."

"Let me be the judge of that," Ralph said, taking her foot in his hand and manipulating it. Bella grimaced slightly, but she didn't yell out in pain. "Point. Flex. Rotate." Bella complied and looked up at Ralph. "I didn't feel any clicking and you've got full range of motion. Do you want a wrap?"

"Just to be safe," Bella nodded.

"I'll be back," Ralph said. "Ice, too?"

"Yes, please," Bella called to his retreating form. She looked at me and saw my anger. "Edward, don't. It's not worth it. Yes, she spilled something on the ground, but I don't know what and it looks like she just fucked up the choreography."

"She tried to deliberately hurt you, Bella," I hissed. "That's grounds for elimination."

Bella took my hands and stared into my eyes. "I know you're worried and being all protective. I don't want to fall to her level. I'm not going to run to Alistair because I can't handle my shit. If she wants to cheat, it's going to get her in the end. I'm playing a clean game and nothing, _nothing_ is going to stop me from competing."

"If something happens, more severe than a sprain, I'm going to Alistair," I snapped, pinching my nose. "Though, I want to now."

"I want Alice to lose because of her conniving and manipulating. I'm not going to get her eliminated because of it. She wants to fight dirty. Fine. I'm going to fight to win and it will not involve any sort of cheating. It'll all be based on talent, drive and ambition," Bella said as Ralph came back. He quickly wrapped her foot and attached some ice to it. "Thank you." He left and I scowled. Bella tugged on my hand, looking into my eyes. "People are already seeing her through her bullshit. Tia told me that there's a petition to get Alice removed because of her behavior. Right now, her own worst enemy is herself. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you with my life, my gorgeous girl," I sighed, leaning down and kissing her briefly. "I love you."

"I love you more," she said, pushing me away. "We need to be professional. As much as I want your mouth on me …"

"I think it's sweet," Bea said from behind them. "But, your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you," I said sincerely. "Do you need anything? Pain killers?"

"I'm fine. I'll ice when I get home," Bella laughed, pushing me away. "Go finish getting dressed. You're missing a shirt."

I looked down at my black wife-beater, shrugging. I kissed Bella's cheek and ran to my dressing room, to put on the black dress shirt I was wearing for my performance. I still wanted to go to Alistair about Alice's supposed involvement in Bella's stumble, but decided to follow her lead. Alice was going to sink herself with her actions.

Let nature take its course.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

My hair was swept up into a chic chignon and my makeup was dark and sultry. My ankle was still swollen and achy, but I ignored it as I slid on my sexy, skimpy dress. It was red, morphing into purple. The shoes were covered with sparkles and I felt like I was on fire. Edward and I were starting out the show. We'd already been introduced and were currently in the middle of a commercial. He was standing behind me, his hand splayed on my stomach. "Remember what I said?" he whispered in the darkness.

"That this is making love?" I replied.

"Yes, but tonight, it's going to be hard and rough," he whispered, his lips just above my ear. "I still love you, but this dance is fucking foreplay before I'd take you home and make you scream in pleasure."

"Oh, shit," I whimpered as the music came back on, indicating we were back from commercial. Chloe introduced our clip, showing our first rehearsals. I took a few deep breaths, closing my eyes as Edward tightened his hold on my stomach. As the teaser ended, Chloe introduced us and Edward practically growled as the music began. He lifted my arm, running his hands down my body before spinning me away from him. I looked into his eyes as pulled me close to his body, moving us into our mambo patterns.

His eyes were on fire, as was our dance. Our bodies rolled, twisted, jumped and sashayed across the stage. What made it more special was Edward's improvisation, when I missed his hand. He took me by the face and bent me backwards, rolling me up his body, before finishing that maneuver. As the music built to the end, Edward and I did some unison footwork before the final leap. I spun away and began my approach to Edward, trusting him completely as he pressed me above his head. I held my pose for four counts before flipping down and allowing him to dip me, his lips hairsbreadth away from mine as he ran his fingers down my face. The crowd erupted in cheers, breaking our moment. He still held me. "I so want to kiss you now, Bella," he whispered, helping me up.

"So do I," I sighed, spinning in his arms and taking a bow. He kissed my hand, running off the stage as I walked over to Chloe. She hugged me, turning to the judges.

"Alistair, you're first tonight," she said.

"Words cannot begin to describe how amazing you were up there," Alistair breathed. "You were sexy, confident, poised and downright amazing. I know that your main style of dance is contemporary, but you do not move like a contemporary dancer. Plus, the chemistry you had with your partner was sizzling. It almost looked like Edward was going to maul you on stage."

"I'm certain a lot of women wouldn't mind that," Carmen snickered.

Alistair chuckled. "What I loved the most was Edward's interpretation of the dance. He kept a lot of the same elements from the original mambo from _Dirty Dancing_ , but brought up to your level. I especially enjoyed the take of the final lift. That dismount was innovative and quite sexy. I know it's too early to say this, but it's my favorite dance so far of the season, and of the night. Bravo."

"You know what I'm going to say," Carmen chirped. "Plug your ears, girl." I laughed, doing what she asked and watched as she woo-hooed because I was on the Hot Tamale Train. She even did a dance before Alistair tugged her back her seat. "You always continue to amaze me, Bella. You just performed that hot, steamy mambo on top of spraining your ankle. You are such a fighter and I can see the finale in your future."

I kept my smile plastered on my face. I did not want the audience to know about my rolled foot. Though, the bandage was quite apparent underneath my fishnets. _Oh, well._

The last judge was another new judge. She was another former pop star and dancer, but she was far more complimentary than Jason was. She reiterated what Alistair said and proclaimed she was huge fan of my dancing. Chloe turned me to the camera and began her schpiel about voting for me. I hammed it up for the camera, waving as we went to another commercial. When the lights went down, Chloe hugged me again. "You did beautifully, Bella. You and Edward lit up the stage and it was the perfect way to start the show."

"Thank you," I said, scampering off the stage to change into my costume for my solo. I was performing after Rose and Emmett, who were dancing to the music of George Gershwin, _An American in Paris._ They were up third. Bea helped me with my hair, which was taken down and pinned half up. We also reapplied my makeup, to give me a softer look. The producer yelled for me and I ran back to the stage. Rose was getting her critiques and from what I was seeing, they were not positive. It didn't surprise me since the piece was contemporary and it was neither of their strengths. Their choreographer, Stacy Tookey, tried her hardest to get them in their comfort zone, but Rose was not meant to be graceful. She was hard-hitting, tough-as-nails and a total ball buster when came to dancing. She hated to be flowy and girly.

After Rose got off stage, there was a teaser about me. I had to tell them as much about myself in fifteen seconds. I ignored my whiny voice as I took my place on the stage, huddled into a tiny ball. I used "Heart of Courage" by Two Steps from Hell for my solo. My costume was gray with a flowing skirt. The music began and I rose to my knees. I kicked my legs out into a splits and reached forward. As the music cut to the climax, I glided across the stage, flying as I poured my entire being into my solo. The music came to an abrupt end and I gracefully slid to the ground, my hand raised above me. The audience applauded and I stood up, taking a brief bow.

Edward was waiting off stage and he hugged me tightly. "That was gorgeous, Bella. It looked like your feet weren't even touching the ground."

"That's what I was going for, but it made my ankle kill," I said. "I've got another quick change and makeup to be reapplied." I squeezed him tightly, running to get into my last costume for the evening, which was an olive green dress with tan character shoes. Jacob found me, wearing a pair of loose-fitting jeans and his torso bare. "You ready for the last dance?"

"Yeah. It just feels weird to be all hip-hoppy while you're all jazzy," Jacob snickered.

"We'll be fine," I said as Bea put on some nude-colored lip gloss on my mouth. "Just remember that your man-candy is out in the audience."

"Gah," Jacob said, scrubbing his face. "Don't remind me. I want to lick his abs."

"Jake. Breathe. Don't fantasize about our choreographer. He's straight and married with a kid," I giggled. "Plus, you're in a committed relationship. Remember Seth? Your boyfriend? Who's in the audience?"

"Right. But, Channing is my _list_ ," he hissed. "You know that list of five freebies where you can have one free pass?" I arched a brow. "Okay, okay. I'll stop my fangirling."

I shook my head and we sat down in the green room since Tia and Alec were up before us performing the Hand Jive. Or at least, Jean-Marc Genereaux's version of the Hand Jive. Jacob and I were second to last with Alice and Jasper, performing to _Footloose_ , rounding out the final couple in the show.

Jacob and I nailed our performance. I felt confident about how I danced and Jacob was such a strong partner. It showed through our critiques from the judges. They were nothing but rave reviews. We ran off stage and I kicked off the character shoes since my feet were killing me. Ralph was there with some ice as we waited for the end of the show. Alice and Jasper finished their performance, but the comments were not nearly as complimentary. Alice was too spastic, making weird faces during their dance. Jasper struggled with the steps. I kept my face impassive as both of them were critiqued, but inwardly, I was squealing. Maybe this was the week where Alice would be eliminated.

Fairly. Without any bitching from me.

One could only hope.

I spent the night with Edward since he wanted to baby me with my ankle. I was fine. It was just stiff, but he still wanted to wait on me hand and foot. That included a luxurious soak in his Jacuzzi tub with his hands massaging my shoulders and a couple of orgasms to boot.

Seriously, that man has some fucking magic fingers and his tongue should be bronzed.

The next day, we were given the morning off. Again, we were not performing an opening number for the results show. It was going to be a local hip hop group that had won an online competition. They were performing for us and we'd just needed to be ready to perform solos if we were in the bottom two. I spent an hour getting a massage from the physical therapists, focusing on my knee and my right ankle. By the time I was done, I had my hair done and makeup applied, waiting for the results show to begin.

It was a blur, but most of the results shows were mind-boggling. I was just focused on making sure my name was not in the bottom two. Thankfully, I was safe, along with Tia, Jacob and Tyler. Alice and Rose were in the bottom along with Jasper and Alec. I prayed that Alice was going to be eliminated because I was so over her bullshit. I wanted my best friend to stay. Rose had been my rock throughout all of this and if she left, I don't know what I'd do.

After both Alice and Rose finished their solos, Rose stomped into the dressing room. She had been very agitated all day. I asked her about it, but she didn't say anything. She grabbed my hand, sitting on the couch with me. "I fucked Emmett."

"Say what?" I squeaked.

"Yep. Emmett and I fucked last night. I screamed at him for dropping me during that lift and the next thing I knew, we were pawing at each other and naked in his bed," Rose whispered.

"You were at his apartment?"

"He said he wanted to apologize for our performance and I didn't want to go, but ended up going anyway," Rose said, pinching her nose. "What makes things even _more_ awkward is that it was the best fucking sex I'd ever had. Seriously, that man knows how to move his hips to hit that perfect spot to make me explode with pleasure. Bella, it was the hottest night of my life and it can never, _ever_ happen again."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because he's the guy who can break my heart, Bells," Rose said. "I should be stressing out about being in the bottom, but I'm imagining Emmett driving his cock inside of me, over and over and over …"

"Okay, enough," I said. "I don't need graphic details."

"Sorry," she replied, her cheeks flaming. "Seriously, though. What was I thinking?"

"You weren't. It was your libido and anger," I chuckled. "When was the last time you had sex?"

"That frat party during rush week with Travis O'Sullivan," she replied, nibbling on her cheek. "It was bad and talk about a two-pump chump. It barely started and then it was over."

"And that was in what? September?" I asked. "You're a woman with _needs_."

"So are you. Have you and Latin Lover sealed the deal?" Rose asked, waggling her brows.

"Not yet, but we've explored our bodies," I said, blushing furiously. "I'm not ready for sex. Not yet. I know that Edward and I are solid and committed, but I don't want to rush into something."

"That makes sense, but you're thinking too much. How can you not want to jump his bones?" Rose cackled. "He's sex on a stick."

I rolled my eyes. "Back to you and Emmett. Why won't you consider a relationship with him?"

"Because he's a pig. It was all emotions and two horny people," Rose said, waving a hand dismissively. "It was a one-time deal and it's never happening again."

"Does Emmett know that?" I asked.

"I think he got the clue when he woke up to an empty bed," Rose said, wrinkling her nose. "He was _cuddling_ me."

"You say that like he's got Ebola or something," I laughed.

"I don't cuddle, snuggle, or do the romantic thing," Rose replied, shuddering. "No more. Not happening. One and done, thank you very much."

There was a knock on the door and one of the producers told Rose that it was time for the elimination. I hugged my best friend and wished her luck as I went down to the pit in front of the judge's table. I held Jacob's hand as Chloe and the judges spoke to all of the contestants in the bottom.

Alistair started with the guys. Alec and Jasper held hands as Alistair pointed out their strong suits and their weaknesses. He was complimentary and fair. With a sigh, he announced that Alec was eliminated and Jasper nearly fell over in shock. They hugged and Jasper joined us in the pit. Alec's video montage began as Jasper embraced all of us, including me. "I'm still on your side, Bella. I'm sorry for being so cold," he whispered against my hair.

"No word?" I asked. He shook his head and stood in between me and Tia. I sighed, praying that Alice was going to get her just desserts.

Alice and Rose stood at the edge of the stage, listening to the judges. It was shocking that they had their arms around each other, looking almost friendly. Alistair, again, was honest and straight-forward with his critiques. Rose had grown the most, but the unfortunate fall during the performance cost her a lot of votes. Rose, my best friend, was eliminated.

 _God damn it!_

I kept my face impassive as Rose and Alice hugged. Alice ran down the steps, sidling up to Jasper and holding his hand. Rose was crying as Chloe introduced her best bits. Jacob wrapped his arm around me as my own tears flowed. How was I going to survive the rest of this competition without her? I blew out a breath, hugging Jacob and waited for the show to end. When it did, I ran up the stairs and wrapped Rose in my arms.

"I'm so sorry," I cried.

"I know. Me, too," she sobbed, clinging to me. Pressing her mouth against my ear. "We were so close at getting rid of her. Kick her ass, Bells. Win this and rub her fucking face in it. Promise me."

"I promise," I said. She pulled back and smiled, despite the tears rolling down her cheeks. She kissed my forehead and hugged everyone else as we said goodbye to Alec and Rose.

My best friend may have been eliminated, but I wasn't going to back down.

Alice will never see me coming and I'm in it to win it.

 **A/N: How many of you want to smack me because I didn't eliminate Alice? I know she's a pain in the ass, but there is a plan for her.** _ **Trust me!**_ **Anyhow, Rose and Alec were eliminated, unfortunately. We're down to our top six. In regards to this chapter, there are not any dance videos, per se. Essentially, I took famous movie dances and put them into the story. The next chapter will have video clips, once I research them.**

 **Up next will be the next group of dances and some drama with Alice (perhaps a chance to revisit her POV). Thanks for reading and I'll see you in two weeks! MWAH!**

 **WOMEN** **  
** _ **Alice Brandon (Latin)  
Rosalie Hale (Hip Hop)*  
Angela Weber (Ballet)*  
Jessica Stanley (Jazz)*  
Kate McGovern (Contemporary)*  
Bella Swan (Contemporary)  
Jane Volturi (Latin)*  
Chelsea Brill (Latin)*  
Tia Senna (Latin)  
Maggie McAllister (Crump/Hip Hop)* **_

**MEN  
** _ **Jacob Black (Contemporary)  
Jasper Whitlock (Tap)  
Ben Cheney (Hip Hop)*  
Mike Newton (Jazz)*  
Tyler Crowley (Latin)  
Garrett Gregory (Contemporary)***_ _ **  
**_ _ **Alec Volturi (Latin)*  
Felix Lester (Hip Hop)*  
Demitri Chesterton (Contemporary)*  
Nahuel Garza (Hip Hop)***_

 _ ***-Denotes eliminated dancer**_


	17. Chapter 17

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show, _So You Think You Can Dance?_ I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **Up next will be the next group of dances and some drama with Alice (perhaps a chance to revisit her POV).**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Cheap Thrills**

 **EPOV**

Bella stayed at the house after the elimination, helping Rose pack up her belongings. I knew that Rose's elimination was going to be hard on my girlfriend, but she didn't show it outwardly. If anything, Bella looked more determined to win. However, I was concerned for her and wanted to be there for her, supporting her the best way I could.

Just not tonight.

As I sat on my couch, watching the news, there was a knock at my door. Heaving my body off the sofa, I opened the door. Emmett was fidgeting with his watch and blushing furiously as he danced on my doorstep. "You okay, man?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure. Do you want something to drink?" I asked, ushering him inside.

"Got any scotch? Bourbon? Tequila?" he quipped. "God, I fucked up. I soooooooo fucked up."

"Emmett?"

"Just something strong," he nodded absently. I shook my head and found a bottle of whiskey that Alistair left in my apartment from my welcome basket. I grabbed two tumblers and poured us each a glass. Balancing the bottle and the two glasses, I sat down on the sofa, next to my friend. He swiped one tumbler and downed the drink, pouring himself another. "Thanks, Edward."

"Why are you so anxious, Emmett?" I asked. "Is everything okay? What did you fuck up?"

"You know Rose?" he replied, slugging down the whiskey and pouring himself another glass. "Rose. My partner Rose. The Rose that hates my guts because she thinks I'm a sexist pig? That Rose? Bella's best friend who got eliminated? Her? Rosalie Hale?" He was totally rambling and I was concerned.

"Yeah," I drawled out.

"We fucked," he blurted, slamming his drink and grabbing the bottle. He chugged a few gulps, grimacing. "Damn, that burns."

"Slow down, Emmett," I said, taking the bottle away. "Drinking is not helping. You and Rose had sex?"

"No, we fucked. It was all anger, emotion and animalistic fucking," Emmett replied. "Rose lit into me because I dropped her during our _American in Paris_ routine. She had every right to be pissed. We'd kicked ass on that lift during rehearsals, but something just didn't mesh when we performed live. After the show, she started yelling at me and I told her to calm down. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed her shit, walking to my car and getting inside.

"I drove us to my apartment and she continued to scream at me. I yelled back and the next thing I knew, we were pawing at each other like animals and clothes were flying all over the place. I fucked her on the couch, shocked at how tight she was. Oh my God … it was heaven being inside of her. Then, we went to my bedroom and fooled around, fucking some more and we crashed," Emmett sighed, scrubbing his hands through his short hair.

"And why are you freaking about this?" I asked. "I thought you liked her."

"Number one, I didn't use a rubber What happens if she gets pregnant?" Emmett said, wrinkling his nose. "Number two, it was the best god damned sex I'd had. Ever. Rosalie Hale is my fucking dream girl, Edward and she hates my fucking guts. Gimme the bottle, damn it."

He reached for it and I hopped off the couch, sitting on the leather chair. "No, Emmett," I said, putting it behind me. "Why do you think she hates your guts?"

"She was gone by the time I woke up. No note. Nothing," Emmett wailed, tearing at his hair. "And then today, she wouldn't even look at me. Ignored me like I didn't even exist. How could she deny what happened?"

"Well, she was eliminated today. You were probably the last thing on her mind, Emmett," I said.

"Before the show," he said, leaning back on the couch. "What if she'll never talk to me again? I need her, Edward. I think I'm in love."

"Okay, dude, you don't know her well enough to say that you're in love with her," I deadpanned. "I think you're attracted to her and that you want to get to know her because of your explosive foray in fucking. But, no condom? Emmett! You know better."

Emmett opened his mouth and then closed it. He sighed, shaking his head. "You're right. But, she's gone from the competition. She's going home!"

"No, she's not," I said. "All of the top ten dancers who were eliminated are staying at a hotel, out of the house. Reason being is because of the finale and the amount of time, or lack of time, between now and the finale."

"What hotel?" Emmett asked, his eyes wide.

"The same hotel that they stayed at for callbacks," I said. Emmett got up and began stalking to the door. I ran past him, blocking his exit. "She's not there tonight and even if she was, she won't want to see you, Emmett. You're the reason she was eliminated."

"Fuck," he grumbled. "But, I've got to talk to her. I have make her see that we're perfect for each other!"

"Just not tonight," I said. "You're being irrational and honestly, a little drunk. If you drive, you could get pulled over and …"

"Okay, Dudley Dooright," he snapped. "I get it. But, I want to see her."

"Give her time, okay?" I suggested. "She's reeling from being eliminated and you don't need to add to that crazy."

Emmett's eyes drifted shut and he nodded, resigned. With a heavy sigh, he left my apartment and I watched him cross the street to his apartment complex. I prayed he wouldn't try and talk to Rose tonight, but I warned Bella, who was with Rose, just in case.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

"Who's texting you during my hour of need?" Rose sniffled, swiping my phone. "Oh, it's Latin Lover Boy. Warning you about Emmett that he's all torn up about our one-night stand."

"Don't read my texts, bitch," I said, swiping my phone back.

"I saw my name," she shrugged, tossing her clothes into her suitcases. "Why would Edward be warning you about my one-night stand?"

"Maybe it meant more to Emmett than it meant to you?" I replied. "You said that Emmett was attracted to you."

"And the way he went about trying to get me to notice him was by acting like a complete pig!" Rose yelled. There was a thump under feet. "Stop tossing your football at my feet, Tyler! I'm fucking pissed!"

"I gotta sleep, Hale," he barked from below us. "We all do. If you got to bitch about banging Emmett, whisper."

"He's right," I shrugged. "It's close to midnight and the rest of us have to be up and out by seven."

"Okay, okay," Rose said, her voice lowering. "But seriously, why would I want to be with Emmett? He's sexist, vulgar and nasty."

"He sounds like the male version of you," I quipped.

"Why am I friends with you?" Rose sneered.

"Because I have an awesome apartment in Seattle and you needed a room," I sang. She nodded. "But, obviously you and Emmett are attracted to each other. He's good looking when he wears pants that actually fit and are not hanging around his knees."

"Yes, I find him physically alluring, but that in no ways justifying us having a relationship," Rose said, dragging me off the bed to sit on her suitcase to shut it. "God, you weigh nothing, Swan. You're not helping."

"Dancing for eight hours a day means I lose weight," I snickered.

"You and your skinny ass," she grumbled, pushing me off the suitcase and managing to close it with some unique acrobatics. As she did, she picked up her birth control packet and paled. "Fuck."

"Rose, I'm straight and dating the Latin Lover Boy," I said.

"No! Fuck!" she screamed, tossing the packet onto my lap. It was unopened. "I never started my new packet, Bella. We didn't use a condom!"

"So, there's a chance that you got pregnant?" I hissed, closing the door. She gulped, her mouth opening and closing like a guppy. "We can go to a pharmacy and get the morning-after pill. I think it works for up to forty-eight to seventy-two hours after unprotected sex."

"No, I don't want that," Rose whispered, curling up on the floor and leaning against her bag. "God! How could I have been so stupid?"

"You were caught up in the moment," I said, sitting down next to her and hugging her tightly. "Are you going to tell Emmett?"

"Only if I become pregnant," she said, leaning her head on my shoulder. "It's not ideal, really. But, I've always wanted to be a mom. You know? With my periods being all wonky, I …"

"I get it," I smiled, kissing her forehead. "I don't have the female issues you do, but I know that getting pregnant is a big deal. But, I still think you should tell Emmett. He should be prepared. Even if you tell him about your wonky periods and your need to be on the pill."

"But, that means I have to talk to him. Period," she said, pouting deeply.

"If he's going to be your baby daddy, you're going to have to get along, Rose," I snickered. Her nose wrinkled. "It could be worse … you could be sharing custody with Alice."

"Ugh, don't say that bitch's name," Rose snarled. "Evil whore. She should have been eliminated, especially after that stunt with the opening number. You could have gotten really hurt."

"Just don't," I sighed. "Now, I've got to get up at o'dark thirty. Are you done?"

"Yeah. I just need to grab my shit from the bathroom, but I'll do that after you all leave. Thanks for being here. I know that Edward wanted to love up on you, Latin-style. Shake those hips, you know?" she giggled.

"You got enough hip shaking for the both of us, chickie," I deadpanned. I kissed her temple. "Good night and vote for me."

"As if there's any doubt?" Rose smirked as she climbed into her bed while I walked to the doorway. "Love you, Bells."

"Love you, too, Ro," I smiled, closing the door and heading down the hall to my room. Popping a few ibuprofen, I crawled into bed and fell asleep, dreaming of bronze-haired babies with jade-colored eyes dancing the samba.

That shit was weird.

xx SYTYCD xx

Rehearsals were downright brutal. Things started early with our All-Stars. Edward and I pulled hip hop and we were using a prop … a hotel cart. That think scared the crap out of me. I was afraid that it was going to fly out from underneath my body and I'd jack up my knee. Edward was a little more comfortable, but it was weird to see him getting down and dirty with the hip hop routine. He was good, don't get me wrong, but seeing him hunched over and acting like Emmett was not the norm. I liked Edward being seductive as opposed to be overtly sexual.

He had to bang on my ass like they were bongo drums and there was a lot of thrusting.

It made me really hot as my brain was fried visiting Hornytown, which is right down the street from Lustyville. My mind imagined what he would look like as he thrusted like that, filling me.

 _Gah, I need a hose!_

My partner for the rest of the show was Jasper. Even though we were okay, he still had to act distant toward me whenever the cameras were on. Alice was still involved in the show and he still had yet to see her cell phone, getting evidence that my mom and Alice were colluding to get me eliminated. What made matters worse was that we were dancing disco. And disco required a lot of trust and upper body strength. Trust, I had with Jasper, but he lacked upper body strength.

Edward had come in during our rehearsals with Doriana Sanchez to help him do these intricate lifts and I was freaking out that I was going to land on my head.

It was coming at me from both sides: the hip hop routine with the hotel cart and the disco routine with the crazy lifts and my weakling partner. I almost begged Alistair to switch the routines. Jasper and I would dance the hip hop and Edward would do the disco. I felt more confident with Edward than with Jasper, but Edward told me it wouldn't fly.

 _Damn it._

We also lost rehearsal time because of National Dance Day. On Saturday, all of us involved in the show were going to be in Los Angeles, participating in the National Dance activities. We were performing several routines from past shows, teaching some basic steps and spending the day outside, promoting dance and the fine arts. It was great cause. I loved it and participated in it when I was at school, but as a contestant, I would have rather spent time with my partners or perfecting my solo.

Plus, there was something about being out in public that rattled me. I loved performing, but I just couldn't shake this unsettled feeling I was getting from our performances on Saturday. Maybe it was my imagination running away with me. Hopefully, it's nothing.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

I was dressed in a dark blue polo shirt and a pair of khaki shorts for National Dance Day. All of us, contestants and All-Stars alike, even the All-Stars who were eliminated, were helping promote dance. The contestants got the morning off, though Bella was freaking out.

Justifiably so.

Jasper wasn't getting the lifts for their disco routine and with the amount of rehearsal she wants, he is going to hurt himself. He just wasn't strong in his upper body. All of his strength was in his legs. He was worried about dropping her and his fear showed with each lift. Bella was as light as a feather, but because of his fear, she panicked and it was not a smooth routine, despite the work with Doriana, me and Carmen.

Hell, I was almost tempted to go to Alistair after that first day of rehearsals and ask if Jasper and I could switch routines. But, I knew that would show preferential treatment. Bella had suggested it and I put the kibosh on it. It would be setting a double standard. The choosing of routines was taped and thus, set in stone.

I picked up my sunglasses, placing them on my head and grabbed my wallet and cell phone, swiping my keys as I left. Emmett was waiting for me at my car. He was dressed similarly, but with a green polo. And clearly he was uncomfortable. "Why are you plucking at your shirt like it's made out of barbed wire?" I teased.

"I look too fucking preppy," he grumbled. "And I match you."

"You match everyone, you idiot," I laughed. "We're all a rainbow of colors. Don't you remember?"

"Fuck you," he snapped, climbing into my convertible and pushing his sunglasses onto his face.

"I'm not Rose," I teased, backing out of my spot. That earned me a hard slap to my chest. I deserved it, but it was true. "Have you talked to her?"

"Do you want me to make you black and blue?" Emmett snapped.

"Not particularly," I replied. "Have you?"

"You suck donkey balls," he sighed, leaning against the door and shaking his head. "And I've left messages. She hasn't replied. If I don't hear anything by Wednesday, I'm going to the hotel. We have to talk. About … stuff."

"Like the condom issue?" I asked.

"That's part of it," he mumbled. "The other part is my feelings for her. Regardless of what you think, I love her, Edward. She's the girl for me. We share a brain, a body, a soul …"

"I fear for her," I deadpanned. "I don't want to be in your brain. There's a lot of emptiness in there." _Smack!_ "Owwww!"

"You deserved that, asshole," Emmett growled. "Are you saying I'm dumb?"

"No, I'm saying you're clueless. The emptiness comes from how you treated her in the beginning. That's why she hasn't called you or answered your texts. Give her an opportunity to see the real Emmett and not that clueless dingbat who thinks with his dick and banging every girl he meets," I said. "I love you like a brother, but your cock has seen more action than God. I'm surprised it's still attached."

"And let me guess. You're a virgin," Emmett sang.

"No, I'm not," I sang back. "I've had relationships, but every woman that I've slept with, I've had feelings for."

"I have feelings for Rose!"

"I don't doubt that. What about the other women?" I retorted. He opened his mouth to respond and swiftly closed it. "Exactly." _Smack! Smack! SMACK!_ "God damn it, Emmett. I'm going to be covered in hand prints from you! The first two were totally deserved, but these were not! What the hell?!"

"It's because you're right," he muttered sullenly. "Sorry."

"Whatever, Emmett," I said, parking the car and tossing my wallet into the glove compartment after I'd taken out a couple of twenties. "Just think about what I said and don't hit me because the next time you do; I'll shove a heel up your ass."

"I'm shaking in my preppy Converse," Emmett snickered, hopping out of the car.

"There's one thing you forgot," I said, locking the car. I walked over to him and popped his collar. "Now, you're preppy." I turned and ran to the stage as Emmett fumbled to catch up with me. His hip hop ass was too slow and he was unused to wearing clothes that fit.

 _Snicker, snicker._

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

"I don't understand why we're putting on makeup because it's just going to sweat off," I grumbled to Bea. "It's a freaking sauna out there."

"This is water proof makeup, Bella. Besides, it's not as insane as the makeup you wear for the show," Bea explained. "Just evening out your skin tone and making your eyes pop."

I nodded, closing my eyes so Bea could finish making my eyes pop. I sipped on some water and I felt a chill as Alice sat down next to me. "Hi, Bella," she chirped.

"We're on speaking terms now?" I asked, giving her a side eye. "Like I'd forget all that you did to me and your hateful behaviors? Pssh, no. Go away."

"Look, Bella, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but let's be honest. We might be in the finale show. We'll have to work together," Alice said, crossing her long legs. She wore the same outfit I did with a pair of khaki shorts and a pastel colored shirt. Hers was a lilac where mine was a sky blue. "I know that we may never be friends."

"You got that right," I deadpanned. "Alice, I don't trust you. That's a fact."

"We don't have to trust each other, but I do want to propose a truce," she said, holding out her hand.

"A truce," I said, turning to face her as Bea scuttled away. "A truce implies that you were colluding to get me eliminated from the show."

"I would never," she breathed, pressing her hand to her chest. "Bella, you're a talented dancer and it was not my fault that you're highly clumsy."

"Look, you can believe what you want. If we're in the finale, then we'll dance together and America will vote and the better dancer will win. You're right, we'll never be friends. We're not even acquaintances. We're two people working together. If you can handle being professional, then we'll be fine. If not, then we have a problem. Now, I'm going to eat some lunch before we sweat off all the calories we've eaten today."

Before she could respond, I walked out of the trailer and to the tent where food would be available to us during the day. Edward was there and I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Bella?" he murmured, brushing my hair back and holding me to his body. "You okay?"

"Just hold me," I whispered, pressing my cheek to his bicep. "Run in with Alice."

"Do I need to squash the shorty?" Emmett asked, shoveling corned beef hash into his mouth like it was going out of style.

"Emmett, chew, swallow and then speak," Edward deadpanned. "We don't want to see the dog food in your mouth."

"Sorry," Emmett replied. "What happened with Alice?"

"She came over to me, under the guise of a truce," I sneered. "She's up to something. She's always up to something. I don't trust her and I don't like her."

"Not many do," Edward said, kissing my forehead.

"Jasper seems to like her. He's all over her like a cheap suit," Emmett said, shoveling another scoop of corned beef hash into his mouth. "It's kind of gross. Alice is very clingy."

Edward and I shared a look. If only he knew the truth about why Alice and Jasper were together. But, we couldn't risk Emmett knowing that Jasper was with Alice because he was trying to bring her down. "Well, regardless, I'll be professional around Alice, but I do not trust her," I explained.

"Are you ready for today?" Edward asked.

"Not really. I would rather be practicing," I sighed. "That disco routine is going to kick my ass or put me in the bottom."

The bustling of the crowd grew and Alistair's excited voice indicated we were getting ready to go. Edward kissed my lips, handing me a large bottle of water. We went outside and Alistair went over the plan for the day. We'd open up the events with a fifteen-minute performance with the All-Stars and then we'd go to different corners of Grand Park to teach and perform the various routines that were on the website. I was paired up with Edward, Emmett, Tyler and Lauren, doing the advanced hip hop routine. After that, we would switch locations and teach the advanced hip hop routine to another part of the park.

Heading onto the mainstage, we performed our modified versions of some of our opening routines. The crowd cheered and we smiled, despite the heat. After our performances, Alistair called up the remaining contestants and he did a quick vote of who was the favorite. Shockingly enough, I received the most cheers for the women and Jacob got the most for the men. We all performed a solo before heading to our locations to teach the dances.

Fitted with microphones that aerobics instructors used, Edward and Emmett taught the choreography for the hip hop dance. We were dancing to Sia's "Cheap Thrills" and it had a heavy drum beat that really led the dance. Before we taught it, we performed it. Lauren and I were in the front, doing the dance while the guys performed us in mirror image to make it interesting. There was very little partner work, but what was partnered, I worked with Edward and Lauren danced with Emmett. It was hard-hitting and a touch dirty, grinding our hips together and imitating sex. Tyler showed the option in which you didn't need a partner, but it consisted of a lot of thrusting.

Going over the dance for an hour, we performed it a couple of times before we left. Edward, Emmett and Lauren signed autographs while Tyler and I took photos before heading to the next stage. Some of the security guards led us away and we took a twenty-minute break, getting water and eating some snacks.

"I forgot to put on sun block," Lauren grumbled, her arms looking pink. "I was running so late this morning that it slipped my mind."

"I have some in my bag," I smiled. "Being as pale as I am, sunscreen is my friend. I'd rather stay pasty and not contend with skin cancer."

"Thanks, Bella," Lauren grinned as we walked back to the main trailer. As we did, I saw Alice talking to someone in the crowd. Whoever they were, they were heavily covered and I couldn't recognize them. I shook it off, wanting to relax in the air-conditioned trailer for a few moments before repeating our performance once more on the other smaller stage.

But, who was Alice talking to?

xx SYTYCD xx

 **AlicePOV**

After I spoke to Bella about a truce, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I knew that we were going to perform soon, but I slipped it out. It was a message from Renee. She was in town and wanted to meet so we could finalize our plans for Bella's demise. Jasper, however, sidled up to me as I was about to call her back. "Hey, baby," he drawled, kissing my cheek. "You ready to do the Broadway number with me, Peter and Tia?"

"You bet, sugar," I smiled, kissing his lips. Despite his nerdy appearance, Jasper did have soft lips and new how to please a woman. Granted, we hadn't done much since we were still living in the house, but he did get me off with his fingers a couple of times. Did I return the favor? Nope. I don't swallow spooge and I wasn't about to give him a hand job. I'm important and my needs outweigh him, damn it. "I'm going to grab some water from the cooler in the food tent."

"Can you grab me one, too?" he asked, grinning crookedly. I nodded, rolling my eyes as I went into the tent. I tapped out a message to Renee, asking her to meet me near the main pavilion in two hours. I was going to be on a break and we could plan our meeting then. Swiping two water bottles, I met up with Alistair and the group, listening to the plan. After that, we performed our opening and scurried to our first rotation to teach the choreography. I was stewing that I did not get the most cheers in Alistair's impromptu vote. Miss Goody-Two-Shoes had the most.

 _Bitch._

I ignored the anger bubbling in my belly and I put all of my attention into the simplified choreography of "You Can't Stop the Beat," from _Hairspray._ I hated acting all bubbly and sweet when all I wanted to do was stuff Bella Swan's face into the nearest toilet and flush. But, I did it.

After sweating our brains out, we got a twenty-minute break. I saw Renee. She was dressed in an ugly blue dress with an obnoxiously blonde wig. With the large sunglasses, she looked like Marilyn Monroe on crack. It was not a good look for her, but she was still banned from any _So You Think You Can Dance_ events because of her tiff with Bella. I walked over to her, grinning and signing autographs.

"Alice, I'm your hugest fan," Renee gushed. "I vote for you as much as I can."

"Thank you," I said graciously. "Where are you from?"

"North, in Washington State," she said, reaching into her purse. "I brought you something!" She handed me a stuffed wolf with a rhinestone collar. "I hope you win, Alice."

I took the wolf, feeling a flash drive attached the collar. "If you keep voting, hopefully I will. This guy will sit on my bed, being my good luck charm." She smiled, disappearing into the crowd. I signed a few autographs before ducking into the trailer, stuffing the wolf into my bag. As I was doing that, a piece of paper slipped out from underneath his tail. It had a time, after seven and an address. Noting the information, I plugged it into my phone and ordered an Uber so I could get to my meeting.

Bella Swan … she's going down.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

After an afternoon of dancing, sweating and smiling, I was fucking exhausted. Like Lauren, I'd forgotten my sunscreen, but I just toughed it out. My face and arms were now a lovely shade of pink and quite painful. I was lucky, despite my Irish heritage, I could still tan and I usually maintained a healthy _glow_ during competitions, with some enhancement. Spray tans are great and not as bad for your skin. But, the freckles were out in full force and I knew that I was sunburnt.

 _You're an idiot, Cullen. You've got to wear clothes … stiff dancing clothes … on Tuesday._

Those performances are going to _suck._

"I think I'm going to collapse in exhaustion," Bella moaned, sprawled out on the ground of the trailer. "Today was a lot of fun, but it was _hell_."

"Well, I know you garnered a lot of votes today, Miss Bella," Alistair chuckled. "Almost everyone that I spoke with had nothing but rave reviews about you, my dear."

"I try," she said, not moving from the ground. "Seriously though, I'm so tired."

"Well, you'll be happy to know that you, all of you, have tomorrow off. No rehearsals scheduled. Today was a long day and the heat didn't help. If you _want_ to rehearse, you can but it's not required. I have no doubt that you all will be ready for camera blocking on Monday," Alistair smiled.

"Hopefully, I can stop the sunburn from kicking my ass," I chuckled, lathering on some aloe that Carmen gave me from the fridge.

"Didn't you get sunburnt last year, too?" Lauren teased, fanning the back of her neck with a magazine. "You're such a guy. You never learn."

"Says the girl who had to borrow sunscreen from my girlfriend," I snarked back.

"Ooooh, so it's official. You two are a thing," Lauren smiled, poking Bella in the belly with her sneaker. "God, is it awful dating Edward Cullen?" Her voice deepened as she teased my girl.

"We are a thing, but behaving ourselves on camera. And it's a travesty to date him. Utter torture.," Bella said, shooting me a glare. "Though, we weren't going to tell boss man."

"Oh, trust me. I knew," Alistair snorted. "You are as sneaky as a bull in a china shop. Remember when your parents came into town, Edward? Though, I'm happy you're together."

"I think they make a cute couple and will make beautiful babies," Carmen sang, clapping her hands excitedly. Bella's head popped up and my eyes widened in shock. "Don't deny it. The chemistry coming off you two is explosive and I know there will be a _So You Think You Can Dance_ wedding on our hands. If you choose me to be a bridesmaid, I don't look good in pink. Come on, Alistair. There's a pool in your backyard with my name on it." They left, talking to the contestants outside of the trailer, informing them about the relaxed schedule tomorrow.

"Speaking of pools, why don't we all go back to the house and relax by the one at the mansion," Tyler said. "The van's getting ready to go, Bells."

"That means I have to move," she moaned, flopping back on the ground. I laughed, bending down and swinging her over my shoulder. "Edward! You are a brute."

"Well, now you don't have to move. I can just carry your laziness to the van," I quipped. She pinched my side, making me almost drop her. "Watch those talons, woman!"

"You keep him on his toes, Bella. I like that," Lauren cackled, smacking my ass as we walked to the van.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

Edward dumped me unceremoniously into the back of the van. I scowled at him as he waved at me. He was driving back to his apartment to get his swimsuit so we could enjoy an impromptu pool party. The rest of the group got into the van and Jasper sat next to me, garnering a glare from Alice. "Hey, Bella. I know that Alistair said that it was an optional rehearsal day tomorrow, but I was wondering if you want to work together on the disco number?" he asked.

"In the afternoon," I said. "All of the dancing today in the heat and humidity, it's making my knee bark."

"That's cool. I know that I'm sore, too. The Broadway number was not as difficult as the hip hop routine, but the repeated actions have made my bones ache, too," Jasper nodded. "Thanks, Bella."

"No problem," I replied as he moved back to Alice's seat and threading their fingers together. Alice whispered in Jasper's ear as we pulled away from the curb. We all were quiet, exhausted from the performances. Too quickly, we arrived at the house and we trudged up to the house. Changing into bathing suits, Jacob and Tyler ordered pizza and we went out to the pool. I jumped in, feeling immediately better as I climbed onto one of the floating chaise lounges. Edward, Emmett, Lauren, Peter and Emily arrived with soda and munchies. Edward jumped into the pool and floated next to me, smiling. His face was pink from the sun and freckles were sprinkled on his nose. "What do you think about Alistair and Carmen knowing about our relationship?"

"I'm cool with it, angel," he said, kissing my knuckles. "They knew that I was interested in you and I was positive that they knew about our relationship. Did you forget when my parents came?"

"Right," I chuckled. "I'd forgotten. But, we never really acknowledged it and now they really, _really_ know."

"Bella, I love you," he whispered. "I'll always love you."

"I love you, too," I murmured, brushing a wet lock from his face. "And I'm happy that I'm with you. I hope you know that." He grinned crookedly, kissing my lips. I lay back on the chaise and we idly floated around the pool, waiting for the pizza to arrive. Jasper eventually joined us, his face pinched and his posture tense. He sat down on the edge of the pool, tossing some of the pool toys into the water angrily. Edward swam over to him, bringing me with him.

"You okay, Jasper?" Edward asked quietly.

"Alice went off in an Uber and she was very, very secretive. Even more so than before. I asked if she had a date and she said no, but she kept looking at her phone. I went to grab it, demanding that she talk to me and she fumbled and it fell on the ground, shattering it," Jasper muttered. "She got into the car and drove toward downtown Los Angeles."

"She's probably meeting with my mom," I said. "I saw her talking to some woman dressed in a ridiculous get up."

"I agree," Jasper nodded. "I saw her talking to the same woman when I was going to the bathroom. She carried some stuffed animal, tossing it into her bag. That same stuffed animal was in her purse when she left."

"Why can't she let this go?" Edward growled. "She's almost to the finale."

"She's obsessed," I sighed. "But, I'm not going to worry about her. I'm going to just relax by the pool, eat some pizza and make out with my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend loves the last idea," Edward chuckled. "Gimme some loving." I giggled and kissed him tenderly before Jasper flipped me off the lounger. With a guffaw, Edward and I pulled him into the water and a huge water war began, All-Stars versus the contestants. And the contestants won.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **AlicePOV**

I walked into the dive bar that Renee led me to. It smelled like cheap beer and desperation. Holding my purse closely to my body, seeing Renee in the corner with a drink in front of her. "Could you pick a more disgusting shit hole?" I sneered, wiping off the chair before sitting down.

"It was within walking distance of my hotel and none of those dancer types would come here," Renee explained. "Did you get a chance to read the little note I left you on your furry friend?"

"Briefly," I answered. "You think that it will be the two of us in the finale?"

"Honestly, yes. Tia is a good dancer, but between the three of you, she's the weakest," Renee snarled. "So, according to plan, you need to take Bella out during rehearsal before the finale."

"I've tried, Renee," I sighed. "Your daughter just keeps bouncing back."

"The girl is fucking Teflon," Renee snapped. "But, I have some more ammunition. Her doctor's office still sends me the bills even though I don't pay them. They're still addressed to my deceased husband since he was the one who brought Bella to that doctor. I have her medical files and I can tell you that she has a problem."

"Other than having her knee being completely reconstructed?" I deadpanned.

Renee pulled out a tablet and showed me Bella's medical files. I grinned evilly as I read the information. If this was leaked to the press, gossip magazines and to Alistair, Bella was _never_ going to win the competition.

"Do you see what I see?" Renee asked, smirking.

"I definitely see it and I think you're diabolical. Why didn't you suggest this earlier?" I asked.

"Because I had forgotten about it until I received another bill from the doctor's office. I was so happy that I kept all those records. Who would have thought that keeping these would cause the downfall of my brat daughter?" Renee cackled. "What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect," I beamed.

 **A/N: Alice and Renee … they suck, yeah? Now, there were no performances in this chapter. Just rehearsal and National Dance Day. Up next will be the next elimination right before the performance finale. Who will be the final four? Will Alice and Bella be the final two girls? What about the guys? Out of Tyler, Jacob, and Jasper, who will make it to the finale? Also, we're going to have some citrusy moments. Will Edward and Bella make love?**

 **Pictures from National Dance Day are on my blog. You can find the link on my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 **WOMEN   
_Alice Brandon (Latin)  
Rosalie Hale (Hip Hop)*  
Angela Weber (Ballet)*  
Jessica Stanley (Jazz)*  
Kate McGovern (Contemporary)*  
Bella Swan (Contemporary)  
Jane Volturi (Latin)*  
Chelsea Brill (Latin)*  
Tia Senna (Latin)  
Maggie McAllister (Crump/Hip Hop)* _**

**MEN  
 _Jacob Black (Contemporary)  
Jasper Whitlock (Tap)  
Ben Cheney (Hip Hop)*  
Mike Newton (Jazz)*  
Tyler Crowley (Latin)  
Garrett Gregory (Contemporary)*  
Alec Volturi (Latin)*  
Felix Lester (Hip Hop)*  
Demitri Chesterton (Contemporary)*  
Nahuel Garza (Hip Hop)*_**

 ** _*-Denotes eliminated dancer_**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show, _So You Think You Can Dance?_ I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **Up next will be the next elimination right before the performance finale. Who will be the final four? Will Alice and Bella be the final two girls? What about the guys? Out of Tyler, Jacob, and Jasper, who will make it to the finale? Also, we're going to have some citrusy moments. Will Edward and Bella make love?**

 **Chapter Eighteen: When Love Takes Over**

 **BPOV**

"I definitely feel more confident about our disco routine," Jasper said, sucking down some water. "Thank you, Edward, for your help. I know that you didn't need to help."

"Jasper, it's not a big deal," Edward replied. "I know how hard disco is."

"I thought that disco was just like John Travolta in _Staying Alive_ ," I snorted, stretching out my body. "You know what I mean?" I moved my arm, crossing it over my body with my finger pointed. Edward laughed and Jasper rolled his eyes. "What? You have to admit …"

"She has a point," Jasper chuckled. "However, I'll be happy once this is done. I'm just afraid that … I don't want to be eliminated. I got this far and to be eliminated now?"

"We're all feeling it," I replied, putting on my sneakers and tossing my heels into my bag. "I'm grateful for the day off today, but knowing that tomorrow is camera blocking and then we perform the day following? It's daunting. We're so close to the end, but the dream could come to a screeching halt."

"Don't think of it that way," Edward said. "Look at a number of previous contestants who were eliminated. They all have started lucrative careers in dance with the help of the show. Myself included. I got the opportunity to choreograph, performed in various locations and I've received offers to perform in other venues. Did I have these opportunities prior to being on the show? Not to the extent due to my celebrity. Don't think as being eliminated as a bad thing. You will still be marketable because of your time on the show."

"I never thought about that," Jasper murmured. He shrugged, smiling at both Edward and me. "Thanks, Edward."

"I do try. Let's get something to eat before I drive you back the house," he said. We put on some loose clothes and went to In-N-Out Burger, devouring delicious burgers and large milkshakes. I was quiet, not really paying attention to Edward and Jasper as they prattled on. "Bella? Angel, are you okay?"

"What? Sorry," I said, blinking back to them.

"You were spacing out, Bells," Jasper said as he stuffed some fries into his mouth.

"Just thinking about the competition, the rehearsal tomorrow, performances the day after that …" I said. "I didn't mean to space out."

"I still think it's all of the sun from yesterday," Jasper snickered. I nodded, still exhausted from National Dance Day. "I know I'll have no problems falling asleep."

"I'm going to soak in the tub and then crash," I said.

"Well, let's get you guys back," Edward replied, taking out his car keys. We threw out our garbage and Edward drove us back to the house. Jasper waved and sauntered inside. I turned to face Edward. He looked very scruffy with three-day's worth of stubble and a backwards baseball cap. "You sure I can't convince you to come back with me? You said you sleep better with me."

"I know, but when I came back from spending some time in the pool before going to our rehearsal with Jasper, I felt like my shit was rifled through," I frowned. "I want to make sure that no one is pulling some bullshit. You know?"

"No one, meaning Malice?" Edward snorted.

"Bingo," I said, smirking. "I love sleeping with you and snuggling next to you, but with a wild card like Alice, I just don't trust her."

"As much as I hate it, I'll let you go, angel," he said, leaning forward and kissing my lips tenderly. "I'll see you tomorrow for camera blocking and to bang the bongo drums, also known as your ass."

"Oh, goody," I sang dryly. "I love you, baby. Sleep well."

"I won't because I'll be missing my gorgeous bed buddy," he pouted. "I love you so much, pretty girl. If anything happens with Malice, just call me. Okay?"

I nodded, kissing him once more and getting out of the car. He waited until I got into the house before he drove away. I got some water from the fridge and waved at Jacob and Tyler who were watching television in the living room. I went upstairs, dropping my bag next to my bed. As I was grabbing stuff for my bath, Tia knocked on the door. "Hey, Bells? I just saw that you got back. How was your rehearsal with Jasper?"

"I feel much better now, but I'm ready to relax and crash. What's up, Tia?" I asked.

"I know that you lock your door, but Alice was poking around your room. The door was shut, but she looked like she was up to no good trying to sneak into your room," Tia said. "Maybe she was just wanted to talk, but I wanted to let you know."

"Did you see her earlier today?" I asked, folding my towel over my arm and walked out into the hallway, locking my door. "This afternoon?"

"No. I was on the phone with my boyfriend and lazed around my room until Jacob and Tyler dragged me out to be sociable," Tia snickered. "It was when I was coming back from dinner with the guys that I saw her trying your door. Just check your stuff. She may be up to something."

"When is she not?" I deadpanned. "Thanks, Tia. I sincerely hope that it's the two of us in the finals. Alice has done more than enough bullshit in this competition. She should have been eliminated long ago."

"Me, too," Tia smiled, hugging me.

I went into the bathroom and soaked in the tub, letting my sore and tired muscles relax. After a half hour, I got out and took time to blow dry my hair. Braiding it, I finished in the bathroom and padded to my bedroom. Unlocking the door, I tossed my dirty clothes into the hamper and them began the systematic once over of my room. I looked for anything out of place. It was fine, but it did little to put my mind at ease.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

I woke up early the following morning and went for a run. I needed to clear my head. I was freaking out about Bella's mention of Alice nosing through Bella's stuff. What was Alice's end game? Was she trying to get Bella eliminated by planting contraband?

"Edward, you are a crazy man," sang Peter as he pranced to catch up with me. "We're dancing today. Camera blocking?"

"It's just marking, Peter," I said, tugging out my ear buds. "Besides, I needed to beat up the pavement because I can't beat up a certain female Latin dancer who's making my girlfriend's life hell."

"Alice is still wreaking havoc?" Peter asked, keeping stride with me.

"It's all supposition, Peter," I sighed, stopping and leaning forward, my hands on my knees. "Alice has never been caught, evil bitch. We even went so far as putting a man inside."

"Excuse me?" Peter laughed. "I pity anyone who has to be inside that woman."

"Eww, no!" I shuddered. "Jasper Whitlock is 'dating' Alice. You can't tell a fucking soul that you know, though. The only people who know that he's not with her for love is me, Bella and Jasper."

"He better get something out of this arrangement," Peter sang. "Alice looks like a woman who does not reciprocate. It's all about her in bed and not about him. You know?"

"Again, ewwww!" I groaned.

"Just saying," Peter laughed. "I'm sorry that Alice sucks, but this was a given. You were bitching about her during the audition process, Edward."

"And I'll keep bitching about her until she's eliminated or better, arrested. That girl has sociopath written all over her," I deadpanned. Peter nodded eagerly. I checked my watch, grimacing. "Shit. We've got to be at the studio in an hour."

"This is what happens when you try to be healthy," Peter snickered. "Can you give me a ride?"

"Don't you have a car?" I snorted as we ran back toward our apartment complex.

"No gas," he quipped. "I'm lazy."

I rolled my eyes, agreeing to pick him up. I made it back to my apartment with enough time to hose off the sweat. I grabbed a protein bar and some water, making my way to the car. Peter was waiting for me and I drove us to the studio. We went backstage. I had my costume checked, tightening it in a few spots. Peter just hung out since Jessica, his contestant, was eliminated. Though, he was on deck to step in for any male All-Star in case of injury. Benji, the guy partnered with Alice, was dealing with a calf injury, but was muscling through it.

"Edward! We need you!" barked the stage manager. "You and Bella are opening up the show!"

"Shit," I grumbled, grabbing the hat and letting the costumer affix it my head. Darting out to the stage, Alistair arched a brow with a grin. "Sorry. My run this morning went a little long."

"It's not a big deal, Edward," he chuckled. "You both ready?"

"Yes," Bella said, her voice wavering. She was still freaking out about the hotel cart.

"Okay, we're going to run this twice," Alistair barked and we went off stage.

"You okay, Bella?" I asked.

"My knee is hurting," she said, gesturing to her braced leg. "I spent some time with the physical therapists, but I woke up with it being swollen and a lot of discomfort. I may have to have a steroid injection, but I don't want to resort to that."

"Guys, you're on in three … two … go!" one of the production assistants whispered. We rolled out and danced our hip hop routine. I could tell that Bella was marking it and there was a tight look in her eyes. We finished our performance and waited for the proverbial audience to finish their applause.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alistair asked, walking onto the stage.

"I'm hurting, but I'll be fine," Bella said, favoring her leg.

"Chris, did you get what you needed for these two?" Alistair asked the director.

"Definitely. We may add a steady cam in the middle, but you guys will be fine," Chris answered.

"Go to the physical therapist, Bella. You've got time before you have to perform with Jasper," Alistair said, rubbing her arms. He gave me a look and I swept her in my arms.

"Edward! I can walk," she laughed.

"Too bad," I snickered. Carrying her to the back, Ryan spent a half hour massaging Bella's leg and then giving her some stim and ice. She wasn't as stiff as before, but she was still in discomfort. "Tonight … you have a date with my hot tub, Swan."

"Okay, okay," she grumbled. "Do you think I'll need the cortisone shot, Ryan?"

"I'll call the doctor to have him examine you before your performance," Ryan said. "Let me know how you feel tomorrow or send me a text if it feels worse."

"Thanks," she said, darting away to change into her disco costume. I changed into my street clothes, watching Jasper and Bella from the audience. She was moving easier, but I could tell that she was still favoring her knee.

"Did she rehearse yesterday?" Alistair asked.

"She and Jasper wanted to make sure that this routine was strong. This coupled with the National Dance Hip Hop routine, I'm not surprised she's hurting," I said. "Will she be penalized if she has to get a steroid injection?"

"No. Not at all. I know that you had an injection during the competition last year on your shoulder," Alistair replied. "The only substances we ban are narcotic pain medications." I nodded, blowing out a breath as Jasper pressed Bella over his head as he spun her. With a twist, the routine ended and Chris barked for another run through. "I can see how much you adore her, Edward."

"What's not to love?" I smiled.

"She's a beautiful, smart, wonderful girl. I'm glad that you two are happy," Alistair said, rubbing my shoulder. "Take care of her tonight." He left and I watched Jasper and Bella perform their disco routine again. The second performance was rougher than the first, but that was expected. Jasper didn't have that upper body strength to do this routine more than once.

After another run-through of the dances, the contestants were dismissed and I caught up with Bella. Throwing her duffle over my shoulder, I dragged her to my car with Peter on my heels. "Edward, I need to shower and ice," she said.

"You're spending time in my hot tub. Did you forget?" I argued.

"Kind of missing a bathing suit, Cullen," she snorted. "I don't think that your apartment would appreciate my naked body."

"I beg to differ, but we'll stop at the house so you can get your bathing suit and a change of clothes," I chuckled.

"Just say yes, Bella. He won't give up," Peter laughed. "He's a persistent son of a bitch." Bella rolled her eyes and settled into the seat. I drove us to the mansion. Peter went inside with her, carrying her duffle while I waited in the car. They came back. Pulling away from the curb, I dropped Peter off at his apartment, which was in the same building as Emmett. Parking in the garage, Bella and I rode up to my apartment.

"I hate my knee," she grumbled. "It's better, but I really, _really_ don't want a steroid shot. They hurt …"

"They hurt temporarily, but give you freedom of movement, even if for a short time," I said, threading our fingers together. "But, tonight, you get to relax in the hot tub and I'll give you another massage."

"Only if I get to return the favor," she said, waggling her brows.

I laughed, stepping off the elevator and opening up my door. Bella went into the bathroom to change while I checked email and my phone. When she was done, I changed into my swimsuit. Grabbing some water bottles, we went down to the pool. "This brings back memories," Bella giggled.

"I remember the time in the pool, but what happened after is forever seared in my brain, angel," I growled, tugging her to me. I kissed her hungrily, sliding my tongue into her mouth. She whimpered, melting against my body. I broke away, panting heavily. _Damn that need for oxygen._

"You're not the only one who enjoyed that night," she said, her fingers gliding along my abs. With a chaste kiss, she removed her cover up and slid into the hot tub. I took a few deep breaths and joined her. "This is exactly what I needed. I soaked in the tub last night, but the water didn't stay as warm and there were no bubbles."

I chuckled, lifting her feet into my lap. We just sat and relaxed, letting the hot water soothe our sore muscles. "Have you thought about what you're going to do after your contract is up with the show?" I asked. "After the tour?"

"I don't know, really. I mean, I could finish my degree. All I have left to do is my student teaching," she answered. "I could choreograph, but I don't know if I could perform. My knee has made that abundantly clear that the stress is wreaking havoc. What about you? Are you going to continue working with Alistair and Carmen? Move out here permanently?"

"I don't think so," I laughed. "As weird as it sounds, I like snow."

"Yeah, that is weird," Bella snorted. "I hate snow. We don't get a lot in Seattle. Our precipitation comes in rain, occasionally sleet. When it does snow, it's bad and the city closes down. But, what will you do? I love the time that I spend with you and I'm freaking out when the competition is over that we're going to go our separate ways."

"What? Never! Bella, I've told you this before, but I'm in this for the long run. What you want, I'll support you. I love you and I want a future with you," I said, pulling her into my lap. "That's if you want that with me."

"Oh, God. Edward, I adore you and I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you," she breathed. "It doesn't seem logical that I feel as strongly for you as I do, but I can't imagine not being with you. I'm sorry if my question and my behavior made you uncomfortable. At the end of the competition, I want you. I'll always want you."

I couldn't respond verbally. I cupped her face and crashed my lips against hers. She moaned, tangling her fingers into my hair. She nipped at my lips, moving her body so she was straddling my hips. I cupped her ass, deepening our kiss and lost myself in her.

"Whoa, man! You're going to swallow her whole," said some snot-nosed teenaged boy. I pulled away and glared at him. His eyes widened and he scurried away.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Bella whispered in my ear. She got off my lap, sashaying out of the hot tub. It didn't help my erection in my board shorts. I willed it away and got out, toweling off my body. We went inside and the air in the elevator was thick with sexual tension. I wanted her. I wanted to be inside her. I wanted to make love to her.

Would we cross that bridge tonight?

I certainly hope so.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

Edward hands never stopped touching me as we rode up the elevator. His eyes were dark with desire. I felt how much he wanted me. I wanted him, too. But, I still wasn't ready to make love. I adored him and wanted to share my body with him, but not yet. Not quite yet.

Would he be upset?

I tensed, thinking about his reaction if I said no.

"Bella?" he murmured, his lips finding the spot behind my ear. "You okay?"

"Can we talk? Once we get inside?" I whispered, my throat closing off. He blew out a breath and nodded against my shoulder. We went into his place and changed into something dry. Edward had an icepack, wrapping it around my knee and he seemed anxious. "I'm sorry about the hot tub."

"Don't be. I'm the one who acted like a horny teenager," he said, his ears turning red. "I'm just curious as to why you tensed up in elevator."

"Because I'm not ready to make love," I blurted out, burying my face in my hands. Edward gently tugged on my wrists and cupped my chin. "I'm sorry. Don't hate me."

"Bella, don't apologize. I'm sorry that you feel like I'm pressuring you," he whispered, pulling me into his lap.

"Don't get me wrong. I want you and I want to feel you, but I just want to focus on the competition. Once it's done, I'm all yours," I giggled anxiously. "But …"

"No, buts," Edward soothed, kissing my temple. "I get it. Just like an athlete in the midst of a playoff run."

"So, you don't hate me," I whispered.

"Never, pretty girl," he said. "Even though we may not make love doesn't mean we don't have to stop what we're doing." He smiled lasciviously, waggling his brows. I laughed, throwing my arms around his neck. However, our stomachs growled and that forced us apart. "Before we enjoy each other, let's get something to eat. I don't want to cook. Chinese okay?" I nodded.

After dinner and for the rest of the night, we hung out and the passion that had ignited in the hot tub never exploded after our conversation. Edward did hold true his promise of massaging my leg and loosening me up. I felt better before I went to bed, snuggled in his arms.

The next day, Edward treated me to an amazing breakfast. I was afraid that things would be awkward between us, but he was still as attentive and loving as he was prior to our conversation last night. "Are you excited about performing tonight?" Edward asked.

"I'll be happy once it's done. I like the group number, but that cart routine freaks me out and the disco number is not as strong as I'd like," I said, nibbling on a piece of bacon. "And my solo, I don't like the music I chose."

"Just take a deep breath and enjoy it, Bella," Edward smiled, taking my hand and kissing my palm. "We should get going. I know that the makeup for the group number is quite detailed."

"I'm not looking forward to dancing in a corset," I snorted. We were dancing to a Wade Robson jazz number. It was very dark and creepy, performing to Roison's 'Ramalama.' I'd loved that piece when I heard it a couple of years ago. Dancing to it was a dream come true. Plus, Wade Robson's choreography was intense.

We finished our breakfast, doing the dishes together and driving to the studio. I went directly to hair and makeup, having my face lightened with splotchy, dark eyes. My hair was teased within an inch of its life. Once my hair and makeup was done, I was tied into my corset and ratty skirt. Tying up my boots, I went out onto the stage and did a final run-through with Wade before the audience was ushered inside.

"How's the knee, Bella?" Tyler asked as he adjusted his poufy shirt.

"It's better than yesterday, but still tight," I answered. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"I think so," he answered. "I'm not a fan of my rumba. It's more posing than actual rumba. Plus, I have to kiss Alice." Tyler visibly shuddered.

"I'll pray for you," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"How about you? You ready for tonight?"

"Ready for it to be over," I chuckled anxiously. "The two piece that I'm dancing have a lot of challenges with the cart with the hip hop number and disco number freaks me out. Just take it once dance at a time."

"Places for the opening number," barked one of the production assistants. Tyler and I pounded fists and we got into places. The music began and the creepy jazz number was performed. It was on fire, acting like zombies. The crowd loved it based on the volume of the cheers. Finishing the opening number, we went back to hair and makeup. We had to shower since the sheer amount of makeup was put on our bodies.

Almost two hours later and after introductions, I was dressed in my bellhop costume. The costumer took pity on me and let me use my knee brace, camouflaged by black knee pads. As Chloe gave her opening spiel, Edward held me in his arms. "You're going to do beautifully," he whispered in my ear. "Deep breaths, angel."

"I'm just …" I sighed.

"Just enjoy the dance and trust your body, Bella," he said, kissing my neck.

Chloe finished her introduction and the teaser of our rehearsal played as we got ready to dance. Once the teaser finished, Chloe announced us and we rolled out onto the stage as the music filled the auditorium. Somehow, my fears about my knee and the hotel cart disappeared. Our performance was solid and I was overjoyed at the energy from the audience. I connected with my partner, with the audience and I had fun.

I took Edward's advice and enjoyed the dance, trusting my body.

At the end of the dance, Edward hugged me and ran off as Chloe thanked him. I walked over to Chloe, trying to catch my breath since I'd gone full-out with the performance. The reviews from the judges were all raving, especially from the guest judge, Lil C, a renowned hip-hop choreographer. Some of the nerves dissipated from my system as Chloe did her spiel about calling/texting/going online to vote for me. I hammed it up before I darted off to change into my solo costume.

Bea took down my hair and curled it in a ponytail as I added some lipstick, softening my harsh look from the hip hop number. Smoothing out my dress, I took a breath and ran to the edge of the stage for the teaser after the commercial break. I would open up act five before Jacob and his All-Star partner, Jasmine, would perform a Bollywood number. The three of us smiled as Chloe went to commercial and the lights went down once she was done. My solo for tonight was my original audition piece, only the latter part. I had asked Alistair if I could use the same music, but dance another portion of the dance. He agreed almost immediately.

Starting in center stage, Chloe introduced me and I took a breath, waiting for my music to begin. As it did, I rose to my tiptoes, pouring my soul into this performance. I felt like I glided across the stage, leaping, pirouetting, and dancing my heart out. As the music faded to a close, I held my hands over my chest, looking directly out to the audience. There was not a sound for a full beat before the crowd roared into a frenzy. I smiled, bowing briefly before running off the stage. Edward was waiting for me, hugging me tightly. "There are no words to describe how beautiful you were out there, angel," he whispered, his voice soft with reverence. He cupped my chin and kissed me three times. I blushed, seeing Alice over his shoulder scowling at us. "Love you, Bella."

"Love you, too," I smiled, kissing him again. He hugged me once more before I darted to the dressing room and changed into the short, sexy and tight disco dress. As I was being zipped up and my makeup being darkened, making me look like a drag queen, Alice stormed in.

"You know that dating Edward is against the rules," she sneered.

"No. It's not," I said, my eyes closed as Bea added copious amounts of glitter to my face. "Alistair knows and he wants an invitation to the wedding. Carmen is determined that we're going to have gorgeous babies. Don't meddle, Alice. We're not doing anything wrong."

"She's right, Alice. The rules changed when Twitch and his now wife, Allison, met on the show. They just had a baby and couldn't be happier," Bea retorted. Alice huffed, stomping out of the room. "Is she always like that?"

"She's been determined to sabotage me since we met," I grumbled. "I think she thought that she could tattle to Alistair and Carmen and get me eliminated for cheating or having a relationship with Edward. Hell, she screwed Cameron the camera guy when she pretended to be having sex with Edward. If anyone should be eliminated for cheating, it should be her."

"Ugh, Cameron was such a skeeve. I don't miss him," Bea shuddered. "He was a walking, talking sexual harassment lawsuit."

"Really?" I asked.

"He hit on every woman on the production team. I think that one of the physical therapists quit because of his inappropriate commentary and constant 'flirting'. He was just disgusting," Bea snorted, making a face. "I'm glad he's gone and she should have been gone, too. And you're done." She stepped away and it was my turn to make a face. "I know! I know! Doriana is so specific about the makeup. I hate making you look like a hooker."

"Well, as soon as we're done, this shit is coming off. I feel like I could peel off my face, Bea," I deadpanned. She laughed and I went to the holding area. Jasper was in there, pacing anxiously in his blue pants and coordinating orange shirt, matching my dress. "Dude, you look like you're going to puke."

"I got ripped apart for my first duet," he frowned, "and my solo totally sucked. I'm going home."

"With that attitude, you will," I said. "Borrowing from my boyfriend, just enjoy the dance and trust your body." He blew out a breath, pulling me into a hug. I rubbed his back as he squeezed the life out of me. "What is it, Jasper?"

"This two-faced bullshit is getting to me, Bells," he whispered against my curled hair. "Having to act all romantic toward Alice and pretending to hate you? It fucking sucks. You're the real deal, while Alice is a demon." He pulled back and gave me a sad smile. "This farce of a relationship hasn't done anything. I haven't found out anything. She keeps everything close. All she wants from me is orgasms."

"You've had sex with her?" I grimaced.

"Fuck, no," he shuddered, wiggling his fingers. "But, I'm not sure I can continue this, Bells."

"I'm so sorry, Jasper. I shouldn't have put you into this position," I frowned. I sat down on the black leather sofa, leaning over my knees. "I suck."

"No. You don't, Bells," he replied. "But, I wanted to let you know that I'm going to end the relationship with her tonight. Maybe it'll rattle her."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Break her heart," he smirked.

"Guys," said one of the production assistants, poking his head in the holding room. "We need you to head over to the teaser platform." Jasper nodded, offering me his hand. We got up, heading to the platform. We were the last performers. It was surreal. I opened the show with Edward and now, closing the show with Jasper. We smiled at the camera. Once we broke for commercial, Jasper and I went backstage. Edward was back there, giving Jasper some tips on how to make our disco routine sparkle.

"Edward, Doriana gave me the option to add a kiss to Bella during the performance. When we clasp hands, she said we could kiss and I want to make sure that you're okay with me kissing your girl," Jasper muttered.

"I don't like it, but I know that you're both playing a role. What do you want, Bella?' Edward asked.

"I'm with you, Edward, but I think it'll add something that will make the dance more special," I replied. "I love you, Edward. Kissing this knucklehead is all a show."

"I'm not a knucklehead," Jasper laughed. "But, it'll be the impetus for me to end my 'relationship' with Alice. I can't stand her." He grimaced, pursing his lips.

"I don't blame you," Edward snorted. "I think most everyone can't stand her."

"Jasper, Bella … places," said the stage manager.

"Kick ass," Edward smiled, clapping Jasper on the shoulder and kissing my cheek. "You'll get a real one once you're free of that red mess."

"Don't you like to look like a clown?" I quipped as I followed Jasper onto the stage. Edward smirked, waving me off. I giggled, reaching center stage as the teaser for Jasper and I played on the big screens.

We smiled and waited for Chloe to introduce us. As she did, the lights came up on the stage and the music piped through the speakers. We smiled and began moving. Like with all of my performances, it went by and I felt like I was gliding across the stage. In the middle of the dance, we grabbed hands, threading our fingers together and Jasper planted a kiss on my lips. He smirked as I spun away, totally playing up his movements. He grew more relaxed and confident, making our pressed spin effortless. Shortly after that, the routine came to an end and I was dipped over Jasper's knee. The crowd cheered and he helped me to my feet, hugging me before we walked to the edge of the stage. All of the judges were on their feet and that made me smile.

The cheering quieted and the judges sat down. Carmen went first. "Doriana did _not_ hold back with you two. When you pulled disco, I was concerned for the two of you. I knew that Bella would do fine, but Jasper your strength comes from your legs and not in the lifts. However, something lit up between the two of you. I was impressed. You made that routine look easy and we all know that it wasn't! Bella, your movements were fluid and sexy, adding to the sexiness of the dance. Jasper, you led your partner and that kiss in the middle of the routine was …" She trailed off, waving her hand. "I could feel the heat. Overall, there were a few discrepancies with the unison sections and the ending was a little abrupt, but you both are on the train tonight. You ready, Alistair?" Alistair plugged his ears, grimacing. "WOOOOOHOOO!"

"I'm deaf," Alistair grumbled. "Woman, you are too much." Carmen laughed, sticking her tongue out at him. "Anyway, I was pleasantly surprised. Like Carmen, I had some trepidation about your pull. However, that fear was for nothing. You both blew me away and you added a sexiness to the disco genre, but managed to maintain the athleticism and fun. Bella, as always, you are a shining star, dancing superbly tonight. Jasper, I was impressed with your strength in this routine – physical strength with the moves and mental strength in controlling, leading Bella. Favorite routine by the contestants tonight, followed by the hotel cart routine."

"Thank you, Alistair," Chloe beamed. "Lil C?"

"I'm not an expert on disco, but I can tell you that I was thoroughly entertained by the routine. Bella, you are truly a chameleon when it comes to dance genres. You performed this fun, but hard hitting Nappy Tabs routine and then this gorgeous contemporary solo, ending this fiery, sexy disco number, kissing the hell out of Jasper. And Jasper, my man, you got something-something on your lips."

"I know and I'm proud," he laughed, grinning. I blushed, reaching over and trying to rub off the bright red lipstick off his mouth. He took my hand, kissing my knuckles and pulled me closer.

"Jasper, you are also a jack-of-all-trades, as well. I've watched you throughout the season and you're a strong contender. Your performances tonight, with the exception of this one, were a little off, but you are capable of so much. I have a feeling that we will see both of you in the finale. Congratulations!"

Chloe began prattling off our voting information. We hammed it up before we moved back to center stage as there was a recap. The remaining six contestants stood in a line with the All-Stars behind us, wearing their street clothes. Chloe stood in the middle, reminding everyone to vote and that the lines were open immediately, staying open until nine tomorrow morning. As the credits rolled, we all danced to the theme music until the lights went down. "Good job, everyone," Chloe sang.

Alistair walked up, putting his arm around Chloe. "Everyone, let's meet in the holding room in about twenty minutes. I want to go over the elimination for tomorrow and the plan for the finalists."

"Even the All-Stars?" asked Benji, the guy partnered with Alice.

"Even the All-Stars," Alistair smiled. "Excellent job. Great, great show."

We all scrambled off the stage and changed into our street clothes. I scrubbed my face of the hooker/drag queen makeup. Once my face was clean, I grabbed my duffel, walking to the holding room. Edward was already in there, talking to Benji and Lauren. He saw me, beckoning me with his finger. I snorted, walking to him and letting him pull me into his lap. He pressed his lips to mine. "I'm usually not a jealous man, but Jasper kissed my beautiful woman."

"And you need to mark me," I giggled.

"He's such a Neanderthal," Lauren laughed. "It's called acting, Cullen."

"Bite me, Mallory," Edward scoffed, kissing me deeply until everyone made their way into the holding room. I was thoroughly turned on by the time Alistair cleared his throat. Edward grinned widely as I hid my face against Edward's chest.

"Okay, I just want to let everyone know about the plan for tomorrow. All-Stars, you know that you are not performing the opening number. We have an up and coming dance troupe that will be opening the show. A number of alumni from our show are involved with this troupe as creative directors, choreographers and dancers. They are opening a four-week long showcase starting on Friday and we want to give them some more ticket sales. In regard to the actual elimination, there will be no 'bottom two.' We will announce the finalists at the end of the show since you're all in the bottom. After the show, you will get time with your families, if they're here. We will be discussing the layout for the performance finale. If you make it to that, you will be performing seven times, seven different routines. Once with your All-Star, a group number with the All-Stars, partnered with each of the remaining dancers and then a group number with the four of you. That was six routines. The seventh routine will be the opening to the results show, which will happen a week later. Additionally, we will be doing a 'best of' show for the results show before we announce the winners. Any questions?" Alistair waited, looking over the crowd. "Okay. Get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow. Best of luck."

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

After the performances, I went back to my apartment by myself. With the elimination tomorrow, most of the contestants wanted to spend their remaining night together, including Alice, much to my surprise. I moped and went to bed early, after taking a long shower since the hip hop number had done weird things to my thighs.

The next morning, I received a text from both Jasper and Bella.

 _World War III this morning – ugh! ~ B_

 _I'm ending it with Alice. Pray for me ~ Jasper_

I texted them both back, but only Bella responded by calling. Swiping my finger across my iPhone, I answered it immediately. "Hello?"

"Alice is going completely apeshit," Bella hissed. "Can you hear her screaming like a banshee?"

I listened and through the tinny speakers of my phone, I heard Alice's shrill voice yammering angrily. "What is she saying?"

"She's laying into Jasper, telling him that he's worthless and stupid and horrible in bed," Bella said. "Now, she's going on and on about how tiny his package is. I know that they did not have sex. How could she have seen his package?"

"I don't want to know. Do you want me to rescue you?" I quipped.

"This is better than a soap opera," she laughed. "I know that Jasper had no feelings for her, but it's completely horrific to emasculate him in front of everyone. Erp, wait! I just heard a door slam. It's quiet … no Alice and her obnoxious squeaking." A quiet knock reverberated over the phone. "Hold on … it's open!"

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's Jasper. I'm putting you on speaker," Bella said. There was some shuffling and she sounded further away. "You're good."

"Is everything okay, Jasper?" I questioned.

"Alice is a raging bitch," he deadpanned. "I'm glad that I'm no longer forced to deal with her bullshit. I don't know what Bella told you, but she was ripping me a new asshole. Half of the shit she said was not even true. Oh, and that the insults regarding my junk. Not. True. I never got hard around her."

"I don't need to know that," Bella groaned.

"Neither do I," I said.

"Well, it further goes to show that I was not even remotely attracted to Malice," he snorted. "Anyhow, it's going to be tough dancing with her, if I make the finals. Hell, that's a big _if_."

"Jasper," Bella growled. "Think positively. You shed one thing off your shoulders, ditching the she-beast. Now, focus on tonight."

"I agree with her. Act professionally. It'll rattle Alice's cage since she does not have a professional bone in her body," I said. "Well, she does, once on the stage, but she'll stop at nothing to get to go the top."

"I only wish I had proof," Jasper sighed.

"Let's just see what America thinks. She may be eliminated tonight," Bella responded.

"Here's hoping," Jasper said resignedly. "I'm going to go for a run. I need to clear my head. Later." I heard him leave and Bella took me off speaker. We spoke for a few moments, deciding to hang out at my apartment after tonight's elimination. It would be the last eight hours of calm before the insane storm for preparations for the performance finale. Starting early the following morning, Bella would be eating, sleeping and living dance. Hanging up, I decided to get up and follow in Jasper's footsteps, going for a run. Once I returned, I took a shower and then went to get my haircut. I was feeling shaggy.

I roamed aimlessly around my apartment, paying bills and calling my family. I felt so bereft without having to perform. Normally, we'd have to be at the studio for the opening taping around two, but since we were using that dance troupe, our call time was four for the All-Stars. Contestants were there earlier for hair and makeup. With a huff, I grabbed my things and left for the studio.

I needed time with my girl, even if she was sitting in a makeup chair.

Arriving at the studio, I entered in the back. I could hear music and the crowd cheering. They were taping the opening with the dance troupe. I slipped into the holding room, seeing if anyone was in there. Jacob was on the phone while Tyler was pacing the length of the room. "Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"Hiding. Avoiding Malice," Jacob said. "She's been awful to him all day. I think he's in Alistair's office."

"Thanks," I said, waving at the two of them. I headed toward the makeup area. Tia and Bella were getting their makeup applied. Bella was also having her hair curled into loose ringlets, making her hair look like a chocolate waterfall. "You guys ready for tonight?"

"Psssh, no," Tia said. "I don't want to go home."

"None of us do," Bella replied, reaching for her hand. "You don't have to be here for another hour, Edward."

"I got bored and I couldn't stand watching the paint dry in my apartment," I snorted.

"You painted?" Tia asked.

"No, just a phrase," I chuckled. "I just couldn't stand being home and not doing anything. It feels weird not getting ready to perform." Tia, Bella and I chatted as Bea and her assistant, Maureen, finished up their hair and makeup. Alistair called for all of us to join him in the holding room. Once inside, he reiterated what was happening tonight after the elimination. Bella snuggled close to me, her shaking hands gripping my black button-down. He smiled, wishing them all the best of luck and left, asking the All-Stars to go to their seats in the audience. "I'm right here with you, Bella. Even though I'm stuck in the audience, I'll always be with you," I whispered.

"I love you," she said, her voice tight. "Do you think I'm going home?"

"Honestly? No," I said, cupping her pale cheek. "But, even if you do, I'm so proud of you." She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I love you, Bella. Deep breaths, baby." She nodded, looking up at me and kissing my lips. I patted her ass and went to go sit in our reserved spots. I was on the end with Lauren sitting next to me. Ten minutes later, the lights went down and cameras went into place.

Chloe began her introductions and the dancers did their opening teasers. Bella was in between Jacob and Jasper, smiling happily, but I knew that she was as anxious as fuck. Over the course of forty-five minutes, all six of the dancers performed solos. The dance troupe also performed another piece and there were videos from National Dance Day. The last fifteen minutes were gut-wrenching. We were getting closer to the elimination part of the show. All six of them were assembled in two separate lines. Tia was standing in between Alice and Bella. Jasper, Jacob and Tyler on the other side of Chloe.

"This is always one of the toughest eliminations," Alistair said. "You're so close, but so far. I want you all to know that all of you are beautiful dancers and I'm so happy that you've shared your talent with us and with America. We're going to start by saving two of you. Chloe?"

"Always leave me to do your dirty work," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"You're telling people that they're in the finale, Chloe," Alistair argued.

Chloe laughed, nodding in agreement. "We'll start with the women. Bella, you performed a hip hop number with Edward, a gorgeous contemporary solo and ended the show with a sexy, lively disco routine. Tia, you lit up the stage with a sultry samba with Amun, performed a solo Paso Doble and danced a contemporary number with Jacob. Finally, Alice, you evoked many emotions in a contemporary piece with Benji, sambaed and sashayed with your sexy solo and made us squirm with your sexy rumba. All of you did beautifully and the votes are close. However, the woman who is safe, for now, is …" Chloe paused to open up the envelope. She smiled as she announced, "Bella."

Bella's face was projected on the screen as she smiled. She hugged both Tia and Alice before going down into the pit in front of the judges table. She turned around, looking out into the audience and searching for me. I could barely see her over the edge of the table.

"Gentleman, you're next. Jasper, you struggled with a jazz number with your partner Lauren, did a beautiful a cappella tap number and ended the show with Bella, performing a disco routine. Jacob, your first piece was an intricate Bollywood number with your All-Star, Jasmine, a strong and powerful contemporary/jazz solo and ended with a contemporary routine with Tia. Tyler, you began the show with an enthusiastic Broadway number, dancing and flirting with your Cha-Cha solo and ending with a Rumba with Alice. Your results are not nearly as close as the women's results. The guy who is safe, along with Bella is …" She tore open the envelope and held it in front of her, "Jacob!"

Jacob's eyes bugged out and his hands flew to his face. He hugged Jasper and Tyler, running into the pit and hugging my girl. They both clung to each other as Chloe prattled on about finding out who was going home after the next break. I so desperately wanted to be next to her. I knew that Bella was excited, but probably overwhelmed.

"She's probably fine, Edward. You've got ants in your pants," Lauren teased.

"Yeah, dude. I can't see past all of your squirming," Jasmine laughed behind me. I scowled at both of them, getting another round of laughter. "I can just imagine this one on his wedding day. He'd probably sprint down the aisle because he couldn't wait."

"Stop teasing the romantic," Benji quipped. "I'd be the same way. Hell, when my sister competed I was just like Edward and that was my freaking sister. We hate each other, but love each other, but hate each other."

"That makes no sense, Benj," I snorted.

"We're complicated," he laughed. "Anyway, you'll see her after the show and she's safe."

I nodded as the lights went back down. Chloe brought us back and then turned it over to Alistair. He was going to do the eliminations. "As I mentioned earlier, this is one of the worst eliminations. The first one is cruel because you haven't had a chance to grow. This last one is worst because you've shown your capabilities as a dancer, but we need the final four, not six. We're going to start with the guys. Tyler, step forward." He did and clasped his hands behind his back. "Throughout this competition, you've proven yourself to be a capable dancer, a strong partner and grown considerably from auditions. Carmen was concerned that you'd only excel in the Latin/Ballroom dances. However, you've proven us wrong. You stepped up for each challenge that you've been given and I can safely say that you are no longer just a Latin dancer. Step back.

"Jasper, please step forward," Alistair said. Jasper gulped, stepping forward. "Now, last night was not a stellar night for you, Jasper. Your routine with Lauren was disconnected and garbled. Your tap routine showcased very difficult rhythms and it was a risky move to do it a cappella. But, being a tapper, I thought you filled the time with grace, style and ease. And your disco … that was fun, sexy and simply amazing. Like Tyler, you've grown as a dancer, but have you grown more than Tyler? Step back.

"Based on yesterday's votes, one dancer proved to show growth and America agreed. Jasper, you are safe and Tyler, you are eliminated," Alistair said. The two of them hugged and Jasper went down into the pit, holding Bella and Jacob's hands. Chloe held Tyler close and there was a montage, showing his best bits. Tyler was crying by the end and he sat down on the stool while Tia and Alice stepped forward. "A span of seven votes separates the two of you. With either one of you leaving, it's a loss to the competition. You're both so evenly matched, it's hard to distinguish the why of this elimination. However, from the votes, Alice, you're safe and Tia, you are eliminated."

"Damn it," hissed Benji.

"Yeah," Jasmine concurred. "Why in the hell is she still in this?"

"Who's cock is she sucking off?" Lauren growled. "Alistair hates her guts. So does Carmen."

"It's what America wants," Amun shrugged. "They may just love to hate her, so they keep voting her through."

"Everyone loves a villain," Benji sighed. "But, you all don't have to dance with her."

"We feel for you, man," Jasmine said, rubbing his arm sympathetically.

The dancers who were saved went up on the stage as the show closed out, hugging and kissing Tyler and Tia. I knew Bella was upset. There were tears streaming down her face as she hugged Tia. I wanted to make her forget the competition, even for just tonight before the pure hell of being in the top four dancers.

I'm a man on a mission.

Project orgasm shall soon commence.

 **A/N: Up next will be the meeting where the final four will receive their assignments and Edward and his goofy project orgasm will take place. So, that means … CITRUS ALERT next chappie. And yes, there will be citrus. Yummy, yummy citrus. Also, we'll have rehearsals leading up to the finale. We're going to hear from Bella, Edward and our favorite villain, Alice. We're getting close to the end, but will happen? Who will be America's favorite dancer?**

 **Please check out my blog for video teasers for this chapter. Each of the dances are highlighted on the page. You can find the link to the blog on my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 **WOMEN   
_Alice Brandon (Latin)  
Rosalie Hale (Hip Hop)*  
Angela Weber (Ballet)*  
Jessica Stanley (Jazz)*  
Kate McGovern (Contemporary)*  
Bella Swan (Contemporary)  
Jane Volturi (Latin)*  
Chelsea Brill (Latin)*  
Tia Senna (Latin)*  
Maggie McAllister (Crump/Hip Hop)* _**

**MEN  
 _Jacob Black (Contemporary)  
Jasper Whitlock (Tap)  
Ben Cheney (Hip Hop)*  
Mike Newton (Jazz)*  
Tyler Crowley (Latin)*  
Garrett Gregory (Contemporary)*  
Alec Volturi (Latin)*  
Felix Lester (Hip Hop)*  
Demitri Chesterton (Contemporary)*  
Nahuel Garza (Hip Hop)*_**

 ** _*-Denotes eliminated dancer_**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show, _So You Think You Can Dance?_ I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **Up next will be the meeting where the final four will receive their assignments and Edward and his goofy project orgasm will take place. So, that means … CITRUS ALERT next chappie. And yes, there will be citrus. Yummy, yummy citrus. Also, we'll have rehearsals leading up to the finale. We're going to hear from Bella, Edward and our favorite villain, Alice. We're getting close to the end, but will happen? Who will be America's favorite dancer?**

 **Chapter Nineteen: The Road to the Finale**

 **BPOV**

"You better win, girl," Tia sniffled. "If Malice kicks your ass, I'll kick hers. Evil bitch from hell." She threw another pair of shoes into her bag. "Seriously, though. I think you have the chops to win this thing, Bella."

"I hope so. But, I don't want to win to prove that I can. I want to win so that Alice doesn't get the chance," I snorted. "Is that wrong?"

"Psssh, nope," Tia retorted. "You do you and let Alice dig herself her own shallow grave." She tossed her last bag out into the hallway. "I don't understand why I can't stay here. I'm performing in two weeks for the results show. This bed is so much more comfortable than a shitty hotel bed."

"At least you get some privacy," I shrugged. Together, we carried the bags down to the foyer. Tyler was waiting there to go to the hotel with Tia. "You could also pick up some hottie and have raunchy hotel sex."

"That does sound promising," Tia said, hugging me again. "Shake what your momma gave ya!"

"Damn straight," Tyler barked, hugging the both of us. "I'll be voting for you from my hotel room, girl. I need to support my old partner."

"Thanks," I giggled. "I'll miss you guys."

"There won't be a buffer of your humor, Tia or your noxious fumes, Tyler, with Alice," Jacob chuckled.

"Fuck you, Black," Tyler scoffed. "Noxious fumes, my ass."

"They come from your ass," Jacob said, arching a brow. Tyler gave Jacob the finger. With a honk from the waiting car, they left and the house was now empty. Only the four of us, Jacob, Jasper, Alice and me remained. Jasper was on the phone with his parents, finalizing their plans to fly in for the finale. They were strapped for cash and were working on getting the funds to attend the final performance. Alistair said he'd help, but Jasper's dad was too proud to accept charity. Jasper was trying to convince him otherwise.

Alice was in her room with the music blaring. She stomped into the house once we got back from the studio, ignoring us and shutting herself inside her room. I helped Tia pack her suitcases, but was planning on texting Edward once she was gone and Jacob ate, since he was a bottomless pit. Edward, Lauren, Peter and Emmett were coming over, along with Jasmine and her boyfriend, Cyrus, to hang out. It was still early and we were not supposed to be at the rehearsal studios until ten the following morning.

Then, the craziness of the final performance show would be upon us. The _calm_ before the storm, as it were. I was nervous about the upcoming final show, but looking forward to finding out who actually won. The stress was getting to me. _Alice_ was getting to me.

Hell, Alice was getting to everyone. Even Alistair could barely contain his ire to her in the meeting after the elimination. The fact that she was smug rubbed all of us the wrong way, but Alistair told her that she was only here by votes and that if he still had a say, she'd be gone.

Hence, the temper tantrum upon our return.

Shortly after Tia and Tyler left, Edward and the All-Stars showed up. We spent the evening in the pool, playing and having fun. We celebrated our survival in the show and the end of the competition. Even Alice, her grumpy disposition and all, showed up and hung out. She didn't really interact with us, but she ate the pizza we'd ordered. Around ten, the party began to disband. I was exhausted, snuggled in Edward's arms.

"Come on, angel," Edward murmured as he picked me up. "You're starting to snore."

"I don't snore," I argued feebly, but didn't fight his strong arms around my body. "Sleep talk, yes. Snore? No." Edward chuckled, carrying me up to my bedroom. He placed me on the bed and pulled away. "Stay, please?" I yawned. "Just until I fall asleep?"

"You could just come back to my place. You wouldn't get in trouble," he said, toeing off his shoes and enfolding me into his arms. "But, you're in the final four. It's all good. I don't think I could leave, even if I wanted to." I sighed contentedly, pressing my cheek to Edward's chest. He whispered that he loved me and I drifted off into sleep.

The next morning, Edward and I were woken up by heavy pounding on the door. "Bells! We've got to go! We all slept in too late and we have a group rehearsal!" Jacob bellowed through the door.

"Shit," I squeaked, jumping out of bed. Edward ended up falling onto the ground with my sudden jerk. "I'm sorry. Running late! Love you!" I grabbed my bag and rushed out the door. I brushed my teeth using a bottle of water, hastily tossing my hair into a messy bun. We arrived at the large rehearsal space with Wade Robson giving us the hairy eyeball since we were late. As a result, he worked us to the bone and it was the beginning of a week of complete and utter hell.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

"Back straight, Bella," I said as we glided across the hardwood floor. She was off today and crabby. We were rehearsing our foxtrot and it was not gelling together. When she accidently stomped on my foot with her heel, I grabbed her hips. "Bella, what's going on?"

"The pressure," she muttered, limping over to the edge of the studio. She picked up a water bottle and chugged it. "And all of the rehearsals. I'm hurting and …" Tears splashed onto her cheeks and she slid down the wall. I shot a look to the producer. They cut the video and slipped out of the rehearsal space. As soon as the door closed, I was on the floor and Bella was in my arms. She lost it, sobbing and clinging to my t-shirt. "I'm trying my best, Edward, but I'm so tired. My leg is killing me and this dance with Alice is … it's horrible. It requires so much trust and I don't trust her."

"What is it about the dance?" I asked. Bella reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. She showed me a video of a rehearsal. It wasn't the difficulty, but the possibility of Alice doing further damage to Bella's knee. "Have you spoken to Sonya about this?"

"She's aware of my concerns with Alice and so far, things have been fine, but it doesn't stop my fear that Alice is going to fuck me up," Bella hissed.

I kissed her temple, holding her tightly. "Look, we have to finish this rehearsal, pretty girl. I need to teach you the rest of the choreography. I was not expecting to choreograph a foxtrot, but when Louis Van Amstel had to have his appendix out, I was forced to come up with something. So, let's at least get the rest of the choreography learned and then we'll get out of here. I'm taking you home with me."

"But, I have a rehearsal with Jacob tonight," Bella whispered. "Not filmed, but yeah … we want to make sure our contemporary piece is up to snuff since we're both contemporary dancers."

"No. You don't," I said, shooting a text to Jacob using Bella's phone. "Ha! He agreed. He's going to spend time with the physical therapist. You all have been working yourselves to the bone."

"Okay," she nodded. "I think you're right."

"No thinking … I _am_ right," I snorted. "Now, can we finish this?"

"Let me just wash my face and then yes," she replied. I stood up, helping her to her feet. Bella ducked out and I got the camera crew back into the studio. We finished going over the dance for our foxtrot. Bella was still moving stiffly, but I knew it was due to physical exhaustion and her knee bothering her. After the producer removed our microphones, I packed up our bags and led Bella down to my car.

"Do you want to go out for a date? Dinner? Movie?" I asked, backing out of my spot.

"I don't really have date clothes," Bella giggled, her eyes closed as I drove us toward my apartment. "Going out in a pair of loose sweatpants and a leotard is not fashion forward."

"Damn," I chuckled. "I owe you so many more dates, Miss Swan."

"After the competition," she said, reaching for my hand and threading our fingers together. She dozed off and I ended up having to carry her up to my apartment. I settled her into my bed, going downstairs and grabbing our bags. While she slept, I made us dinner and some brownies to have brownie sundaes.

 _Who are you kidding? You want to cover Bella with whipped cream, you perv._

As I was finishing dinner, Bella padded into the kitchen. Her arms slid around my waist and I felt her press her cheek between my shoulder blades. "I'm sorry about crashing. Sleep has been practically nonexistent lately," she said. "With the stress of the show, freaking out about Malice and the constant pain from my knee …"

"Do you need something?" I asked, turning around. Bella's hair was damp and tied into a loose braid. She wore one of my button-down shirts and a pair of a fluffy socks on her feet. "Advil? Ice pack? Massage?"

"An Advil or two would be nice," Bella answered, wrapping her arms around my waist. "A massage later, if you're offering."

"I'm offering," I smiled, cupping her chin and brushing my lips against hers. "After dinner, angel." I got some Advil and a water bottle for Bella. She smiled, limping to the island while I finished cooking dinner. Putting a heaping plate of spaghetti and meatballs in front of Bella, I poured her a glass of red wine. We ate, talking about Bella's time at Juilliard prior to her injury.

"Thank you for encouraging me to take the night off," Bella said, pushing her plate away. "Jacob sent a text said that we would have to work on our contemporary piece tomorrow during lunch, but I'm not stressed out about our piece. It's absolutely gorgeous and poignant." She finished her wine, crossing her legs and flashing her toned thigh to me. "But, losing it with you … that was unprofessional and I'm sorry."

"Bella, you are human and allowed to have moments where you break down," I said, idly toying with a loose curl that had framed her gorgeous face. "I'll always be with you." I leaned forward, kissing her tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, her fingers gliding down my cheek. "Let me do the dishes since you cooked."

"You need to stay off your feet, Miss Swan," I argued. "Just sit back and relax. I've got the dishes."

"But …"

"No buts," I smirked, guiding her to the couch. She pouted as I turned on the television and tucked her underneath a fluffy blanket. I quickly did the dishes and made our brownie sundaes. Carrying the bowls to the couch, I put the sundae on Bella's lap. It was warmed with vanilla ice cream, chocolate sauce and whipped cream. "Enjoy, angel."

"Jacob and my other partners will not be able to pick me up," she said, digging into the sundae. "But, it's soooooooo worth it!" I chuckled, sitting next to her and devouring my sundae. As she was savoring her sundae, I took out some lotion and gently massaged her knee. It was swollen and warm. "Oh, God … your hands should be bronzed, Edward. Feels better than the PT massage."

"That's because you're in my apartment wearing nothing but this shirt and these obnoxiously bright socks," I teased. "Where did you find these?"

"It was cold and I had them stuffed in my duffel," Bella answered, her smile wistful. "My dad had given them to me the last Christmas we celebrated. I thought I'd lost them all, but it was a treat to find a pair in my bag." I traced my finger up along her muscular leg. She shuddered. "You're not massaging my leg anymore."

"That's because I want to touch you," I whispered.

"I want you to touch me," she whispered back. She moved so she was on my lap, her legs straddling my hips. My hands slid up her legs and cupped her ass. She bit her lip, settling onto my lap, her heat over my hardness. "I forgot to put on some panties." I swallowed and rubbed her bare behind. "I'm still not ready to make love, but I need you, Edward. Please?"

I stared into her eyes, caressing her soft skin. She licked her lips, her hands tangling into my hair. "Hold on, baby," I said, my voice deep and husky. She grinned seductively as I stood up, locking her legs around my waist. I carried her to my bedroom and lay her down onto the bed. It was dim inside my bedroom. Bella looked like an angel against the dark sheets.

And she truly was an angel. My angel.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

I was laying on Edward's bed and his evergreen eyes were sweeping over me. He was kneeling between my legs, staring at my face and wanting me, desiring me. "Touch me," I murmured, not recognizing my own voice. It was sultry, needy, wanton. He crawled over me, his lips capturing mine. His mouth moved tenderly with mine, his tongue sliding between my lips. I whimpered, my hands tugging on his soft hair. He pressed his body against mine and I could feel his hardness. His hand moved down my leg and hitched it over his hip. He rolled his body and I moaned, relishing the feeling of his arousal, his warmth, his body.

I reached down and tugged on his t-shirt. He removed it, his mouth finding mine again. I massaged his smooth skin of his back, wanting to feel all of him. He rolled us and I was perched on his lap. Our mouths were still caressing each other as he made quick work of the buttons of his shirt that I'd swiped from his closet. He didn't remove the shirt, just opening it to reveal my naked torso. He looked at me, his hands gliding down my skin. "You are so gorgeous, Bella," he whispered reverently. "I'm so lucky that I'm yours."

I blushed, my fingers combing back his messy locks. "As I am yours, baby," I smiled. He gave me a beautiful crooked grin, leaning forward to brush his lips along my pulse point. His hands danced along my ribs, making me squirm. He kissed down the column of my neck while his large hands cupped my breasts. I whimpered, my head falling back. Taking one of my nipples in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it. I was lost to his touch, his mouth, his hands. I was putty, needing to feel him. He held me with one hand and bent me back, his other hand ghosting along the midline of my abdomen. He pressed open mouthed kisses along my smooth skin, igniting me aflame.

Rolling us, I was pushed into the mound of pillows. He hovered over me, his eyes predatory and his smile feral. "Your sounds, your scent, your body … I can't get enough. I want to touch you, taste you."

"Please," I breathed. He kissed me deeply before slithering down my body and spreading my legs with his arms. I was bare, spread and swollen for him. With a cheeky wink, he leaned in and ran his tongue along the length of my slit. I gasped, grasping at the bedspread. Teasing my folds, he slid his tongue inside me and kept his eyes on me as he devoured me. His fingers glided along my inner thighs, making me shudder with pleasure.

"You like that, Bella?" he purred, his voice hypnotic and deep.

"Yes," I panted, wanting to burying my hands into his hair and push his face back between my legs. _Less talking, more licking._ God, I sounded so spoiled. He's soooooo getting a blowjob once he's done. Edward peppered soft kisses along my hips before wrapping his lips around my clit. He slid in two fingers inside me and I whimpered, begging for more. He eagerly complied, his hand moving smoothly in and out of me. I was flying apart at the seams with each thrust of his fingers. "Edward!" I gasped, my head thrown back and my body moving out of control. He snarled against me and I was lost in every sensation. "OH, GOD!"

Every inch of my skin erupted into flames as pleasure coursed through me, licking every part of me. My toes curled, my hands gripped the sheets and Edward relentlessly kept pounding his hand in my core while he flicked my clit with the very tip of his tongue. As the euphoric feeling ebbed, I came back and panted heavily. Edward growled lowly between my legs before kissing my thighs and crawling up my body. His lips were swollen and glistening, evidence of my climax coating his face. I reached up, tugging on his neck so I could feel his body against mine. I kissed him hungrily, tasting my essence on his mouth. "My Bella," he murmured, his hands gliding over my naked body. "You are a vision when you come."

"So are you," I purred, pushing on his shoulder and trying to get him to roll over.

"Tonight was all about you, my love," he smiled, his finger tracing down my cheek. I pouted, trying to reach for his shorts, but he rolled us onto our sides and tucked me against his bare chest. "As much as I would like to continue, it's late and you have an early rehearsal. We have an early rehearsal."

"I just feel guilty, baby," I whispered against his skin. "I want to …"

He cupped my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. They were soft, filled with love and devotion. "And you will. Just not tonight, pretty girl. Your eyes are already at half-mast. Sleep, my love." He brushed his lips with mine and held me closely until I drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

Bella crashed immediately after I'd made love to her pussy with my tongue. _Damn, she tasted so fucking good._ Her lithe dancer's body was pressed to mine and I could feel her heat from between her legs from where I slid my thigh. I had to address the raging hard on, but I didn't want to let her go. She was so comfortable, her cheek pressed to my chest and her fingers wrapped around my wrist. I wriggled out of her hold and slipped into the shower.

As soon as I got inside, I wrapped my hand around my aching cock. I was exploding within moments and biting back growls. I didn't want to wake the sleeping angel in my bed. Hastily, I washed my body and slipped back into bed. I enfolded Bella into my arms and she barely stirred, exhausted from the craziness of this final week of competition.

We both slept soundly, but I managed to get up before Bella. I kissed her neck and made her breakfast in bed. She thanked me, trying to give me a blowjob in appreciation, but we were running late for our rehearsals. Changing into dance clothes, I drove us to the rehearsal studios. Bella gave me a hasty kiss and darted to her rehearsal with Jacob before she worked with me on our foxtrot.

"Edward!" called Alistair. "Come into the office. Please!"

I walked into the production office. Carmen was inside, along with Chloe. "Everything okay?" I asked, sitting down.

"Perfect, really. We've been offered to do another season," Alistair beamed. "I was wondering if you'd like to continue working with us, as a choreographer and as an All-Star?"

"I'd be honored," I chuckled. "This season has been awesome and the challenge of choreographing is beyond any description."

Carmen clapped her hands, bouncing in her chair. "Which brings us to our next little tidbit of information. You've been nominated for an Emmy."

"Say what?" I squeaked.

"For the party salsa group routine," Carmen nodded. "And you're in good company, too. Travis, Sonya and Nappy Tabs are also up for Emmy's as well. Congratulations!"

"Plus, Chloe is up for best host of a reality show," Alistair added, patting Chloe on the knee. "We've got a lot of things to celebrate!"

"And _So You Think You Can Dance_ is up for best reality show," Chloe smirked. "Lots of accolades. Congratulations, Edward."

"Thanks. You, as well," I smiled. "Talk about surreal."

"You're hitting it big, kid," Carmen squealed. "You were on the hot tamale train when you competed and it's transferring over to your professional career."

"And let's not forget the love connection," Alistair snickered.

"I'm going," I sang, getting up. "I have to warm up before Bella and I rehearse today." I waved, leaving the office. Inside my rehearsal studio, I was micced up and did some quick stretches before Bella arrived. We reviewed what we learned and then spent some time getting fitted for our costumes. After that, we performed our foxtrot as many times as we were able before Bella went to go rehearse with Alice on the stage with Sonya.

Alice behaved herself, but she was distant with Sonya and Bella. Bella was happy about that, whereas Sonya wanted Alice to really get into the piece. Alice seemed uninterested and she stomped away at the end of the rehearsal when Jasper appeared to work with Bella on their Bollywood number. I could tell that Bella was tired, but she muscled through. However, when we practiced our hip hop number with Tabitha and Napoleon, Bella was favoring her knee and not dancing full-out.

"Okay, folks, tomorrow, we're doing camera blocking and finalizing our choices for costumes. We'll be spending most of our time in here," Alistair said. "Take care of yourselves and get a good night's sleep."

"If only I could walk," Bella grumbled. She noticeably limped and I swept her off her feet. "Really?"

"You're getting massaged and spending time with the physical therapists," I argued.

"I agree and I've got the doctor on his way," Alistair said, arching a brow over his thick glasses. Bella didn't respond as I carried her to the backstage area with the massage tables. A small woman with sleek black hair and funky glasses, Maureen, worked on Bella. Alistair came in with a doctor, not the one who had worked on her before and they made the decision to give Bella a steroid shot in her knee. However, they'd give it to her tomorrow night since there would be no rehearsals the morning of the taping. It would give Bella an opportunity to adjust to the steroid shot. However, Alistair insisted on Bella coming back to my apartment with me. I didn't argue and neither did Bella, saying she didn't want to spend the evening with Alice, who was acting like queen bitch all during their rehearsal.

However, as I was carrying Bella out of the studio, I saw Alice glaring at us and something swirling in her eyes. I didn't know what it was, but certainly it was something that was no good.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

"Alice, I sincerely hope that you're more into this rehearsal than the one yesterday," Sonya said, deadpan.

"Sorry, Sonya. I was just tired and sore," Alice retorted.

"We're all tired and sore," Sonya argued. "Some of us more so than others." Sonya gave me a side hug and a wink. "This is the last time you get to practice this before we perform it tomorrow. Let's make it count, okay?"

We got into our opening positions and began our camera blocking rehearsal. It was the complete opposite of our time together yesterday. Alice was almost too aggressive. Her grips on me were harsh, with her nails digging into my skin. Her kicks were almost abusive and when she lifted me, I felt her thumbs dig into my ribs.

With our final practice, Alice and I were doing our physical parrying, spinning, kicking and swirling around each other. Alice was to drop down and spin, kicking toward me, but we were further apart. She was supposed to be several feet away from me.

 _Thwack!_

I fell to the ground, my knee barking in agony as I my face became intimately acquainted with the floor and my wrist collapsing underneath my weight. "ALICE!" Alistair snarled. I rolled onto my back, groaning as Alice was pushed away. Edward was next to me, his hands hovering over my face.

"Angel, are you okay?" he whispered, his brows furrowed and his eyes swirling with unabated anger.

"It was an accident," I responded, trying to get up.

"Don't move," Edward growled, pushing me back down. Maureen, an EMT and the doctor from the night before all got onto the stage. A bright light was shining in my face and I whimpered. Slowly, I was pushed into a seated position. "Her knee, doc."

"And wrist," I said, cradling it against my body.

"And face," Maureen sighed, pressing an icepack to my cheek.

"Ow," I moaned.

"I must have misjudged the space from when I was doing my spin," Alice bit back. "I didn't intentionally kick her. I swear to God!"

"Are you loading this up into the computer?" Alistair asked, his anger simmering for now.

"We're in," said the camera guy. "You got your footage, Ray?"

"Uploaded," Ray responded. On the big screens, Ray's camera was over my left shoulder, while the other guy, Hank, his footage was behind me. With a swipe of a few keys, Ray's video clip started and there was no intentional action by Alice to prove that she kicked me on purpose. "Go ahead, Hank."

"Doesn't look like it was on purpose, boss," Hank said, his eyes narrowed.

"Bullshit," Edward sneered. "Alice has had it out for Bella since callbacks."

"He's not lying," Jasper said and Jacob nodded as well. "Alice has been trying to get Bella eliminated since those callbacks."

"What good would that do?" Alice shrieked. "We're in the finale! If I want to prove that I'm the best, why would I sabotage myself?"

"You're not sabotaging yourself. You're sabotaging Bella," Jacob argued. "Making you look like a backstabbing bitch that you are!"

"Okay! Enough," Alistair growled. "There is no clear indication that this was intentional or not. Bella, did Alice hurt you during the practice?"

"Her grips were more intense, but that could be due to the fact that we were dancing full-out," I replied as the doctor manipulated my wrist. "Fuck! Don't break it!" I blushed. "Sorry."

"I need to take her in for x-rays. I don't think it's broken, but I want to make sure," the doctor said, his lips pursed. "While we're there, we'll give her the cortisone shot in her knee."

"Is that legal?" Alice asked, a coy smile playing on her lips.

"It is," Alistair growled, giving Alice a harsh glare. "Don't push me or I'll eliminate you before you even have a chance to argue, little girl. You've been treading a fine line with your behavior and while I can't see any intentional harm, that doesn't mean you're free and clear." He looked over at me, his lips pulled downward. "Bella, you take care of yourself. The rest of you, you've got the rest of rehearsal to finish."

Edward picked me up and carried me out to the waiting ambulance, much to the chagrin of the EMTs. I was placed on the gurney and driven to Cedar-Sinai Hospital. Carmen and Edward were with me as I went through the circus of getting my knee and wrist x-rayed. There was no damage according to the x-ray to either one, but the swelling indicated something was wrong. I had to wait and get an MRI done.

"It just pisses me off," Carmen growled.

"What pisses you off?" I asked, shifting the icepack on my wrist.

"Alice. It looked like it was unintentional, but I just know that she was up to no good," Carmen said, pacing in my tiny cubicle in the emergency room. Edward was on the phone with Alistair, giving him an update in the hallway. "Are you sure that it wasn't on purpose?"

"I don't know. I mean, I thought that things were going well and I personally hit my marks," I shrugged. "Alice … It's not a big deal. My wrist is feeling better and once I get the cortisone injection, I'll be fine with my knee."

"What it's more than just a minor sprain?" Carmen smirked, pursing her lips angrily.

"I'll muscle through. I'm not giving up now," I replied, giving her a stern look. Edward walked in and he looked aggravated. "What's wrong?"

"Alistair is analyzing every second of those tapes," he said, sitting down and taking my good hand. "He's trying to get Alice disqualified for cheating, but it's no use. He pulled her into his office and she maintained that it was just an 'accident.' Pssh, what bullshit. And I'm a girl."

"You have awfully small tits," I giggled.

Edward glowered at me, his eyes narrowed. "You think you're funny, Ms. Swan," he said.

"It's true," Carmen nodded.

"Both of you are insufferable," he groaned, rolling his eyes. "And they're not tits, they're pectoral muscles. See? They flex!" He bounced his pectoral muscles, causing me and Carmen to fall over in a fit of hysterical laughter.

Hell, it was past midnight and we were just slap happy. Or exhausted. Or both.

Around one, I was rolled to the MRI suite and I spent almost an hour and half getting my wrist and my knee scanned. The head of orthopedics looked at both of the films, saying that they were nothing but minor sprains. I gave Carmen a look and she just blushed. I had a brace for my wrist and a cortisone shot injected into my knee. I was told to take it easy. I nodded, but I knew that I'd be ignoring that medical order.

I was released at around three and a limo drove us to the house. Carmen gave Edward a special dispensation to spend the night since I was gimpy. He beamed as he swept me into his arms with both of our bags on his shoulder. He carried me up to my room, but I forced him to put me down so I could unlock the door. Inside, I changed into a pair of pajamas and tossed my hair up into a messy bun. Edward set his alarm, putting his cell phone on the night stand. "I don't know how you can sleep in this neon nightmare."

"I kind of like it. I'd never personally choose this for my own house, but it's fun," I smiled, hobbling to the bed. "I should have gotten an icepack from the freezer."

"I'll be right back," he said, darting out of my room and returning a few moments later with an icepack, two waters and some pain killers for me. I eyed them dubiously. "Just ibuprofen, pretty girl. I know you can't have anything stronger than this."

"Thanks," I said, popping the pills into my mouth. Edward wrapped the icepack around my knee and got into bed with me. "I'm exhausted, but I can't sleep."

"Nervous about today?" he asked.

"That's part of it," I shrugged. "But, what if I go through all of this and it's for nothing. I don't win."

"Don't think like that," he murmured, pulling me close to his side. "Just don't. You are a beautiful, amazing and versatile dancer. On top of that, you're kind, caring, and humble. That's what makes you a crowd favorite. If I had to guess, it'll be between you and Jacob for the top two. The audience sees Alice's shenanigans and they are done. Alistair and Carmen are done. We're all done."

Sighing, I put my head on his shoulder and snuggled closer. "I'm just terrified that I did this competition, ruining my relationship with my mom and making this enemy of Alice and it'll be for nothing."

"It won't, Bella," he said soothingly. "You are going to be amazing tonight. We have an ethereal foxtrot, a charismatic Bollywood number, a gut-wrenching contemporary piece with Jacob and the jazz routine with Alice. You'll knock everyone out of the water."

"Don't forget my solo, the group number with you guys and the top four number," I added. "I don't know how I'm going to stand all of this with my knee and my wrist."

"One dance at a time, pretty girl," Edward whispered. "Now, close your eyes. It's been a long day and for certain, it'll be a long night as well." My eyes drifted shut and I let his slow caress of my back lull me to sleep, but my rest was anything but restful.

Would be able to dance tonight with the amount of pain I was in? Was I going to have to forfeit?

The road to the finale was definitely bumpy and not paved with good intentions. It was paved with a sprained wrist, a bum knee and fierce determination. I just prayed my body would hold out.

Pretty please? I don't ask for much …

 **A/N: Up next will be the performance finale. I have to find the dances for our finalists. That'll be my homework tonight. We have the performance finale, the results show and Bella finally letting her walls come tumbling down (citrusy goodness, if you know what I mean).**

 **No pictures or videos with this one, but you can check out previous performances on my blog. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction and twitter: tufano79. Come join the party! We're fun and we share delicious Rob Porn (with a healthy serving of Stephen Amell Porn, too!). See you on the flip side, folks! Leave me some ;-)**

 **WOMEN   
_Alice Brandon (Latin)  
Rosalie Hale (Hip Hop)*  
Angela Weber (Ballet)*  
Jessica Stanley (Jazz)*  
Kate McGovern (Contemporary)*  
Bella Swan (Contemporary)  
Jane Volturi (Latin)*  
Chelsea Brill (Latin)*  
Tia Senna (Latin)*  
Maggie McAllister (Crump/Hip Hop)* _**

**MEN  
 _Jacob Black (Contemporary)  
Jasper Whitlock (Tap)  
Ben Cheney (Hip Hop)*  
Mike Newton (Jazz)*  
Tyler Crowley (Latin)*  
Garrett Gregory (Contemporary)*  
Alec Volturi (Latin)*  
Felix Lester (Hip Hop)*  
Demitri Chesterton (Contemporary)*  
Nahuel Garza (Hip Hop)*_**

 ** _*-Denotes eliminated dancer_**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show, _So You Think You Can Dance?_ I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **Up next will be the performance finale. I have to find the dances for our finalists. That'll be my homework tonight. We have the performance finale, the results show and Bella finally letting her walls come tumbling down (citrusy goodness, if you know what I mean).**

 **Chapter Twenty: Final Four**

 **BPOV**

"It's not allowed, Edward. You shouldn't be here!"

I groaned, covering my head with my pillow, grating my teeth as Alice's obnoxious voice filtered into my room. "You're breaking the rules! I'm calling Alistair."

"Put a fork in it, Alice," Edward snapped. "Alistair knows I'm here; so does Carmen. This tattling bullshit is completely elementary and uncalled for. Because of your 'unintentional' slip, Bella's knee was jacked up and her wrist is sprained. Carmen gave me the thumbs to take her home and spend the night."

"Bella gets preferential treatment because she's the judge's darling," Alice sneered. "It's unfair!"

"Says the girl who is in the final four," Edward barked back. "Go back to your room and worship the devil, you wretched little snot. Bella's still sleeping and shouldn't be disturbed. We got back from the ER late." Alice huffed, stomping away and her feet heavily running down the stairs. I heard my door open and Edward slipped in.

"I'm awake," I said, rolling out from underneath my cocoon of blankets. He pouted, walking to me and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Alice's shrill bark could wake the dead. Besides, I had to pee." I sat up, grimacing at every aching muscle. My wrist was swollen and discolored, but didn't feel too badly. My knee, though, was in agony. I tested it timidly, whimpering with each movement.

"Do you need a pain killer?" Edward asked.

"Let me see if I can put weight on it," I sighed, swinging my feet over the side of the bed. Edward stood in front of me, holding his palms out in front of him. I grasped them and let him gently help me to my feet. I balanced on my right foot and gingerly placed the left on the ground. It hissed, but it wasn't too bad. I took a few tentative steps, becoming more confident as I crossed my bedroom. "I'm okay, but two more ibuprofen wouldn't be bad. I'm going to shower and see if that loosens me up."

"I'll wait until you get into the shower," Edward said, arching a brow. "In case you fall."

"You are overprotective," I quipped, picking up a fresh towel from the linen closet.

"I'm not … just _concerned,_ " he snorted, giving me a wry little grin. "Go shower, angel. I'll bring up some breakfast along with your meds." I nodded and slipped into the bathroom. Much to Edward's dismay, I managed to get into the shower without incident and spent forty-five minutes washing off the grime of rehearsing and the hospital away. I felt much better after I was clean and I dressed casually, knowing that I'd be in a slew of costume changes tonight for the performance finale.

Edward was waiting for me in my room with Jacob and Jasper. They were talking on Jacob's phone, using FaceTime. I heard Rose's voice. "Oh, is she riled up?" I asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Rose growled. "Put her on the phone, damn it. I need to kick her ass."

"Please don't kick my ass," I snickered, taking Jacob's phone. "I'm injured enough."

"That hoebag totally kicked you on purpose and she's getting away with it. Why are you letting her get away with it?" Rose snarled. "If she pulls that shit tonight, I'm storming up there and drop kicking her across the stage. And I don't think anyone will stop me, damn it!"

"I'm not letting her get away with anything," I said, sitting down. Edward handed me a cup of coffee. I took a sip, humming appreciatively before turning back to Rose. "The way everything happened, it legitimately could have been an accident. And I want to prove to myself and to her that I can win without resorting to fucking cheating." I shot a glare at the three guys in my room. "She's done everything to sabotage me, but I've come out on top. Her nonsense is not going to get in my way. I feel much better after my shower and with ibuprofen, I'll be fine. I'm fine."

"She's still a hoebag," Jasper grumbled under his breath.

"I'm going to say it. Alice is a raging cunt," Jacob blurted. "I know that most women hate that word and for good reason, but it's the perfect description for her. Alice is a cunt and a half and needs to have her ass kicked from here to Lake Titicaca."

Edward blinked at Jacob. Jacob had said all of that and his face was completely serious. Rose was giggling behind her hand. Jasper had his lips pursed, but his face was turning bright red. "Where should she have her ass kicked?" I squeaked.

"Lake Titicaca," Jacob replied, jutting out his chin. "It's in Peru in the Andes Mountains." We all exploded in laughter and Jacob looked indignant. "What?! Why are you laughing?"

"The name … the lake's name," Jasper wheezed.

"Oh, for the love," Rose chuckled. "I wish I was there. I should have been in the final four, damn it. Not Miss See-You-Next-Tuesday."

"I agree," I giggled. "And Jacob, we're not laughing at you."

"It's our exhausted brains and bodies reacting to stress and that ludicrous name of the lake," Jasper snorted. "Lake Titicaca. Lake Boobshit!"

"Okay, enough," Edward said, sitting next to me. "You're going to make me piss my pants."

"We have the maturity of middle schoolers," I deadpanned. "But, Jacob is right. She should have her ass kicked. By me. When I win."

"That's the spirit," Rose crowed.

"Or one of us wins," Jacob nodded. "She doesn't deserve the money or the notoriety. We're going down fighting."

I smiled at my friends, handing Jacob back his phone. Edward slid his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck. I leaned back against him as they continued to prattle on to Rose. "Okay, we're going to go. The limo is coming in a few hours. I want to get some stretches in," Jacob said. "Besides, Bella is almost zonked out against Edward."

"Let the poor girl sleep. She's been through hell and back," Rose murmured. I vaguely heard them leave and Edward take the coffee mug from my hand. Moving me back onto the bed, I eventually drifted into a deeper sleep. My body was not in as much pain and I managed to relax enough with Edward's tender caress along my back. When the alarm went off, Edward helped me to my feet and packed my duffel bag for me. I was still a little loopy, not firing on all cylinders.

In the limo, Alice sat on the long seat with her bags taking up most of the space. She was tapping on her phone, obviously texting someone. Jacob crawled in, shoving her bags onto the ground to sit next to her. "That was rude," Alice spat.

"So is using your crap to monopolize the entire back of the limo, Malice," Jacob snipped back. Alice glared at him and every inch of her body was vibrating with anger. "We have five people that have to fit back here." Jacob shoved the other pile of shit onto the ground. "For you, Jas."

"Scooch over," Jasper said. "I don't want to sit next to her. Her true colors are starting to show." Jacob bumped Alice over and Jasper sat closest to the shorter seat along the rear of the car.

Edward helped me in and slid in next to me, his fingers twined with mine. He gently lifted my left leg onto his lap and leaned over to kiss me. When the door closed, the limo pulled away and we drove to the studio. Alice was stewing, her face bright red with anger. Jacob and Jasper almost shoved her off the seat, talking about their dance. Edward held me close, his lips pressed to my temple. "One dance at a time," he murmured. "You're going to rock this."

"I hope so," I whispered, snuggling closer to him. We arrived at the studio sooner than I would have liked. We clambered out of the limo and I was separated from Edward.

"I'm going to shower since I'm disgusting," he deadpanned. "I'll see you soon. I love you, angel."

"You're far from disgusting," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. He enfolded me into a tight embrace, his cheek resting on my head. "Thank you for being there for me. I love you so much."

"I'd do anything for you, Bella," he said. He gently cupped my chin and pressed his lips to mine. "You have to go, though. Alistair and Carmen are going to inspire you with a motivational speech before the insanity begins."

"Oh, God," I whimpered. He gently took my face, staring into my eyes. They were soft, but then darkened into something feral, sexy and hot. He crashed his mouth against mine, his tongue sweeping past my lips. I moaned, my fingers tangling into his hair and was completely lost in his aggressive, all-consuming kiss. Breaking apart, I panted heavily. "Wow."

"Focus on that. On us. Know that I'm your biggest fan and will support you every step of the way, pretty girl," he choked out, his forehead pressed against mine.

"Bells! We've got to go," Jacob called. "Alistair is giving me the hairy eyeball." Edward stepped back. Jacob took my duffel, guiding me away and into the auditorium. Edward waved before the door closed and I leaned heavily against my friend. "You okay?"

"Pain. Lots of pain," I whispered, trying to keep my gait normal and ignoring the throbbing in my knee and the dull ache in my wrist. He hugged me and helped me onto the stage. We sat down on the edge, waiting for Carmen and Alistair. Alistair was already there, but Carmen was in the back of the auditorium, speaking to someone on her phone.

"How are you doing, Bella?" Alistair asked. "Carmen told me what the doctors said, but I want to hear from you."

"I'm fine," I nodded. "A little stiff, but once I stretch out, I'll be good."

"Though, she had a visitor," Alice said, a smirk on her face. "Edward spent the night."

"I know, Alice. Carmen told me. Bella couldn't really walk after getting the cortisone shot in her knee," Alistair sighed. "Do you think you telling me that she had a visitor would have me disqualify her from the competition?" Alice shrugged, feigning indifference, but her eyes were swirling with anger and defiance. "Unlikely. We've got a full show tonight and a lot of performances." Alice plastered on a fake smile, sitting down on the edge of the stage. "Now, tonight is going to be intense."

"That's an understatement," Jasper chuckled.

Alistair gave him a smile. "I have no doubt that all of you are going to wonderfully. I also know that you are all in pain from injuries, exhaustion and overtaxing your bodies. Some are in more pain than others, but you'll push past it. You'll perform and make us all love you even more. We broke records with the last vote and I know that we will break those records again tonight. However, regardless of who walks away a winner, I'm proud to have all of you on this show. The growth I've seen from the auditions to tonight, it's phenomenal. Don't worry about the competition tonight. Just dance."

"And have fun," Carmen added. "This could be the last time that you dance with these people. Cherish each moment, even if you don't get along with everyone in the cast." She shot a look at Alice. "I'm proud of you and I shouldn't say this, but you guys are my favorite cast."

"I'm in agreement," Alistair nodded. "Now, you've all been assigned a studio for your dressing rooms. Jacob and Jasper, you're on the second floor in rooms eleven and twelve. Alice, you're in room three and Bella, you're in six."

"Six is my lucky number," Alice said, jutting out her chin.

"Well, you're in three and we're not changing it," Alistair replied. "The costumes and such are in each room." He glared at her before smiling at the rest of us. "I wish you all the best of luck."

They left and we got up off the stage. I was stiff, walking offstage. Jacob dropped off my duffel into my dressing room. He hugged me before darting away. I sat down on the makeup chair and took out some ibuprofen, swallowed it with some water. Bea came in and she attacked my hair, wrapping it into hot rollers. While my hair was being curled, Bea put on the makeup for the first performance. It was a Broadway number with the All-Stars, dancing to the Act One opening to _Smoky Joe's Café._

 _Deep breaths, Swan. Enjoy the day and ignore the pain …_

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

"Could you put any more shellac in my hair?" I grumbled as Peter was perfecting my hair. "This is going to take at least ten shampoos to get out."

"It was the style. Besides, the main hair and makeup artists are working on the contestants. You're stuck with me," he said, his tongue sticking out as he pushed the front of my hair forward. "You look like you stepped out of the show, _Mad Men._ It's hot."

"It's gross," I said, touching my head and grimacing at how stiff it felt. "You're not doing my face, too? I can do that myself."

"Damn! I wanted to put lipstick on those perfectly pouty lips," Peter frowned.

"You stay away," I snorted, picking up some foundation and making quick work of applying the makeup. _This is sooooo wrong. The fact that I know what to do with this shit, it's surreal._ Peter danced away and went to help Benji with his hair, plus flirt with him. Peter may be in a committed relationship, but he was a notorious flirt, completely harmless.

Once my makeup was applied, I dressed in my costume. Lauren handed her phone to Peter to get a picture of the All-Stars before the performance finale. Lauren was on Benji's back while I dipped Jasmine. Giggling, she posted it on her Instagram page, tagging all of us. Peter immediately posted a comment about the amount of shellac in my hair, promising to help me mess it up. I smacked him. "You're an idiot."

"I'm a flirt and you love me," he giggled.

"I love you, but you're still an idiot," I deadpanned. "The only one messing up my hair is Bella, thank you very much."

"How is she?" Lauren asked as she touched up her bright red lipstick. "I heard her fall from the back of the stage and it sounded bad."

"She's got a minor sprain of her wrist and her knee is definitely weakened. The doctor gave her a cortisone shot, with studio approval," I replied. "But, she will need some time to recuperate after all of this. She needs to rest."

"This competition is brutal. It's so taxing on the body. We all needed rest after the show," Lauren said. "Especially if you make it this far. You know?"

"Right," Benji nodded. "All of us can attest that. We're all a part of the final four for our respective seasons. We feel their pain."

"And then some," Jasmine sighed. "I had this awesome routine with Comfort with the bikes. It was a cool piece, but the day before, like Bella, I took a tumble off the bike and ended up jacking up my ankle. Having to dance with a stress fracture was not my idea of fun."

"Ouch," Peter grimaced. "Was it diagnosed as a stress fracture or a sprain?"

"A sprain, at first. But, I went to my doctor after the competition and had it x-rayed and an MRI, discovering the fracture. I had to wear a boot for six weeks," she groaned, her nose wrinkled. "Even now, I still feel the pain. Especially when it's going to rain. It sucks."

"Hey guys, we're getting ready to tape the opening," said one of the producers. "You ready?"

"Kick ass," Peter sang. "And if a certain female dance who shall remain nameless gets kicked in the face, I'll be cheering from the audience."

Lauren beamed wickedly, rubbing her hands together. We all knew he was talking about Alice and we all felt the same way. Lauren was probably tempted to kick her in the face. I wasn't about to stop her. Alice was a bitch and her true colors were shining through. Surely enough, it wasn't a rainbow or happiness. That girl had a black heart, spreading her darkness all around.

Down on the stage, we got into our opening positions. Bella was in my group along with Jacob and Jasmine. Her hair was curled and she wore a dress that flared out at the waist. She had on a pair of beige character shoes that made her legs look a mile long. She also had on a pair of gloves that hid her wrist brace. "I hope that these don't hinder our lift," she muttered, clenching her hands into tight fists.

There was a buzz of anger and one of the stage managers went grumbling about the sound not working correctly. "It'll be a few minutes. The speakers shut down."

"Come on, pretty girl. Let's check to see if we can still do that lift," I said, tugging on her arm. In an open area backstage, we marked the moves leading up to the lift. Easily pressing her over my shoulders, she was in a star lift, one of her hands braced on my shoulder and the other parallel to her legs. Her face was a grimace, though. Obviously, she was in pain and I gently placed her on her feet. "What is it?"

She shook her hand and tugged off the glove, removing the brace. "I can't use this. I'll be fine," she said, tossing it onto a nearby table. "One dance at a time. Enjoy the moment." She blinked up at me and her eyes were filled with tears. "Can I do this?"

"You can do anything," I whispered, taking her face in my hands. "I really want to kiss you, but I don't want to get yelled at for messing up your makeup."

"Or for wearing obnoxiously red lipstick," she said, a lone tear tracing down her cheek. I leaned forward, kissing that away and pulling her into a tight embrace. "I love you, Edward. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, angel," I whispered. "And I adore you. More than words can say."

"PLACES! Let's get the show on the road!" barked the stage manager. "No making out in the wings, you two!"

"We not making out," I quipped. "Consoling. There's a difference."

"Whatever. Places," he said, rolling his eyes.

We got to our spots and the music began. In a blur of steady cams, bright lights and roaring crowds, we danced the opening Broadway number. Bella was the ultimate and consummate performer. She smiled, slithered and shimmied without showing the pain in her movements or on her face. In the ending pose, she was in my arms. Though, because I knew her, I saw the pain in her eyes. When the lights went down, I helped her off stage. "Are you okay? Bella, please tell me if you're in pain."

"I'm in pain, but I'll survive," she said. "Are we done with the opening?"

"Yeah, get ready for the introduction," replied one of the production assistants.

Bella threw her arms around my neck and pressed a kiss to my mouth. I moaned, lifting her off the ground and sliding my tongue between her lips. Her fingers slid up my neck and into my shellacked hair. Pulling back, she made a face. "What the fuck is up with the hair?"

"Blame Peter," I snorted.

"And I made you look like a clown," she said, shimmying out of my arms. Her thumbs caressed my lips and tried to remove the red lipstick, but only spread it further on my face. "I'm sorry, baby."

"Bells, we've got to change and Edward has to shower that crap out of his hair," Jasper said, tugging on Bella's arm.

"Love you," she chirped, teetering away. I waved and ran into the locker room. My face was a mess, looking like I had a run in with a clown. I took a shower, scrubbing my face and scouring my hair. I changed into a pair of boxer briefs and a white undershirt. In the dressing room, Peter had his shellac, but I shook my head. I was not having that shit in my hair again. Putting on my tuxedo pants, I ran my fingers through my hair and then fingered some pomade into it. Spraying my head with some hairspray, one of the makeup artists applied my face. I heard the opening music and checked the screen. Bella was wearing a green flowy dress and a seductive smile. I took a deep breath, trying to keep my body in check. But seeing her wearing a dress that was the same color as my eyes, it made my dick twitch.

On the dressing table, my phone vibrated. I picked it up. There was a text from my parents. _We're in the audience. Your father got to keep his phone since he's a doctor and emergencies. Break a leg and tell Bella that we're proud of her!_ _~ Mom_

I couldn't respond since Bella and I were going to be performing after the second commercial break. Alice and Benji were opening up the show with their salsa. Then, Jacob was doing his solo followed by our foxtrot. We needed to be at the edge of the stage for the teaser.

As Alice and Benji shook and shimmied to their salsa, I met up with Bella and Jacob. She was wearing a seductive red dress that coordinated with my black tuxedo with tails. Her hair was twisted into a side ponytail, with more of that red lipstick plastered on her face. Jacob was wearing a pair of shorts and nothing else. "Don't you own a shirt?" I quipped.

"I'm using my muscles to garner more votes," Jacob snickered, making his pecs bounce. "I mean, I'm built and a bad ass dancer with a huge back tattoo." He turned around, showing us a huge tribal tat on his back. It spread along his ribs, going down his arms. It was a sweet tattoo, but I was almost afraid it would deter people from voting for him. The dance world was still pretty conservative.

At least the performers were conservative. Choreographers were a bit more liberal with their tattoos, piercings and other things.

"Okay guys, teaser in thirty seconds," hissed another production assistant. We took our spots and smiled as the camera zoomed in our faces. We waved until the lights went down. It was show time.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

"This dress is too long," I said. "I'm afraid that one of the heels will get caught in the hem."

"Bella, you'll be fine," Edward reassured me. "You look sexy as hell and I promise to not let you fall."

"Speaking of falling, Benji dropped Alice in the final pose," I whispered. "Jasper told me since we were too busy getting ready for the teaser spot."

"What an unfortunate accident," Edward said calmly, his green eyes twinkling. I arched a brow. "We need to get in our places, angel."

I turned and saw a PA gesturing madly at us. With a sigh, we snuck onto the dark stage. The rehearsal clip played on the big screen. Thankfully, my breakdown had been edited out, but you could see the patience and love Edward had for me. His actions spoke clearly as he taught me the dance moves as well as helping me when I fell and caressing my cheek, moving an errant curl from my face. Looking over to him, I smiled at him. "I love you," I mouthed.

"I adore you," he mouthed back as the lights came up. His smile turned dark and seductive as the opening bass line of "Fever" filled the stage. Like magnets, we were pulled together, dancing in perfect sync to Michael Bublé's version "Fever." It was sexy, sassy and seductive. We were making love on the dance floor, fully clothed and in front of an audience. Edward reminded me of Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire, but with a dangerous, sensual quality. He led me on the stage, his hands running along the length of my body. At the end of the song, he dipped me, his mouth close to mine. I kissed him soundly and the crowd erupted in cheers. He held me closely, never breaking our kiss until Chloe thanked him for his help. He spun me and helped me to bow before kissing my palm as he jogged off the stage.

"I don't know about you, but I've got a fever from watching the pair of you," Chloe laughed. "You absolutely sizzled on that stage. And that peck … WOW!"

"That was more than a peck," Carmen snorted. "You two are just too hot for words. You and Edward will always be first class passengers on the Hot Tamale Train. That foxtrot was elegant, sexy and classy. Your movements were in tune with each other. I know that the original choreographer had to step back, out of his position due to personal reasons and that Edward came up with this very quickly. However, you would have never known that he had pulled it together in less than an hour."

"Oh, wow," I breathed. "I didn't know. I mean, I knew that the original choreographer couldn't do it, but that Edward …"

"We didn't find out until just before you were supposed to work with him," Alistair explained. "I want to give Edward my thanks and applaud him on his tremendous work. Also, I want to congratulate him for his Emmy nomination for his salsa routine earlier in the season." Edward ran back out and stood next to me, his arm sliding around my waist. "You ran off, my boy, without your own praise."

"Sorry," Edward said, his face a bright red. "But, thank you. It's an honor to work on the show and to be able to choreograph for such amazing dancers such as Bella and the rest of the final four."

"Back to the dance at hand … I agree with what Carmen described. The undercurrent of sensuality was palpable, but it didn't detract from the smoothness of the foxtrot. My one concern was some of the lines with your extension of your legs. I know that you are dealing with numerous injuries, but reach as far as you can, through your tip toes to get as much length as possible," Alistair said. "But, you both did beautifully. Congratulations."

The rest of the guest judges, anyone who had been a judge during the season, with the exception of that singer, all gave Edward and I positive praise. I was their favorite dancer of the season and that I'd shown the most growth. Chloe rattled off my telephone number and text options. I stood next to Edward, smiling and ready to get on with the next dance I'd be performing, which was the Bollywood number with Jasper.

Once the lights went down, I darted off stage and stripped off my costume in my dressing room. I put on my Bollywood costume while Bea twisted up my hair into a bun, covering it with a brightly colored sari. My makeup was darkened and bindis were attached to my brow, with a large jewel placed between my eyebrows. Jasper and I talked through the routine while Alice and Jacob were dancing a smooth waltz. We never got a chance to do a final rehearsal since my tumble the night previous.

"You did beautifully with your foxtrot," Jasper whispered as we sat off stage. "I personally think you're going to win, Bells. You should win."

"It's anybody's game," I shrugged. "You've grown tremendously, Jas. I'm proud of you and I'm glad that we're doing this routine."

"Me, too," he said, grinning widely.

We stood up and hammed it up for the teaser. After that, we got ready to perform and the rest of the night was a blur until I got to my final duet with Alice. We were both getting ready in a curtained area on stage. Alice's hair was twisted into a tight bun while my hair was in a ponytail. "You're good, ladies," Bea announced.

"I want my hair in a ponytail, too," Alice growled. "I look awful."

"This is what Sonya wants, Alice. It helps differentiate you from Bella," Bea said. She held up the makeup design. It clearly said that Alice was to wear a bun. "And what Sonya wants, Sonya gets." Alice went to pull out the hairpins, but the stage manager called us to the stage. Alice pushed past me and was completely pissed off.

 _Are you serious? It's fucking hair._

We got on the stage while the video of our rehearsals played on the big screen. I was pissed off that video of my fall was broadcast, along with Alice's insincere concern, but I ignored it, preparing to dance my ass off. The music began and I let Alice and her temper tantrum fade away into the distance. I danced with her, yes, but it wasn't about her or our routine. It was about me and proving myself in the eyes of the audience, the judges and to be honest, to me. With each twist, turn and leap, my bones cried. My wrist was throbbing and my knee, while better than in shows previous, was still stiff and sore, thanks to the cortisone shot.

The music came to an end with a flourish. Alice and I strode to the edge of the stage, still in character. Chloe moved so she was in between us and turned to the panel of judges. They didn't say anything, but stood up, giving us a standing ovation. Despite our mutual hatred of each other, we actually performed exceptionally well. Carmen was in awe of our strong female personalities, proud of us for kicking the guy's butts. They'd done a hip hop number that made them look nerdy, trying to be all cool. It was a cute routine, but for the final four, it was lackluster at best.

Alistair said it was in our hands and that we were the two top dancers, the favorites to win. Alice smiled smugly, but I kept my smile genuine and grateful. I wanted was happy for the commentary from Alistair and I wanted him to know. He seemed to acknowledge my appreciation with a wink. Chloe went on to encourage people to vote and we ran off the stage to get ready for the final performance, which was the top four dance.

"You think you're going to win. You're not," Alice said, pushing past me. "You had a mediocre night. You could tell that you were injured and have you gained weight? Are you pregnant?"

"Seriously, Alice?" I scoffed. "You are clearly delusional."

"I'm not delusional. I'm determined. There's a difference," she retorted. "I'm certain that once Edward finds out that you're pregnant, he'll dump your skanky ass."

"Unlikely, you hateful little troll," Edward barked. "Go complain to someone who cares." Alice growled, sneaking behind the curtain. Edward guided me to another curtained area. Bea was waiting inside. "I can help Bella, Bea."

"Um, she's … uh," Bea stammered.

"I'm a dancer. I have no shame," I shrugged, unzipping my costume and shimmying out of it. Bea snuck out and Edward helped me into my sexy costume for the final number. His fingers did graze over my breasts, making me squirm. "Behave. I don't Alice to get any more ideas."

"We will talk about this, pretty girl. I mean, if it's something that you want," Edward murmured, his hand gliding down my body and resting on my belly. "I know I do …"

"I do, too. But, not right this moment," I quipped, releasing my hair and fluffing it. "Last dance. Kiss me and tell me I'm awesome."

Edward bent down, picking me up and wrapping my legs around his arms. He kissed me, his lips moving feverishly with mine. I whimpered, clinging to him. He pulled back, breathing heavily. "I love you and you are more than just awesome. You're my world, angel. Always will be. Kick some ass." He smacked my butt and put me on my feet as the stage manager went around saying that it was thirty seconds until the end of commercial break.

Following Alice, I went on stage, waiting for the music to begin. "This is the last dance, guys," Jacob breathed. "No matter who wins, this whole competition was amazing and I'm so lucky to have danced with you. All of you."

"Jacob, that is so sweet," I smiled, hugging him. "I feel the same way."

"I wouldn't have gotten here without you, Bells," he said, kissing my cheek. "You took my audition piece and made it amazing. Thank you."

"You guys are so pathetic," Alice spat. "If I had my choice, I wouldn't have danced with any of you. Jacob, you're a lumbering oaf what has no sense of rhythm. Jasper, your dick is small and you're a country redneck hick. And Bella … there are so many things that I can say about you. But, I won't because I'm going to make you pay for ever crossing me."

"God, you are such a bitch, Alice," Jasper growled. "Your words, though, mean nothing. And my dick isn't small. I was just sickened at how evil you truly are. I never got hard." The music began and he flipped her off, stomping away as he started the hip hop/jazz number. I was next, shooting Alice a glower and sashayed, pretending to be a disenchanted model. It wasn't hard, since I was disenchanted with Alice and her bullshit behavior.

She completely shed her skin and her true persona came out to play.

It wasn't pretty.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

There was something off with that final performance. Jacob, Jasper and Bella danced harder than they ever danced before. Alice seemed smug like she had already won. But, it made the other three perform with more determination. It made Alice look sloppy, while Bella and the guys looked sharp, on fire. At the end of the piece, Bella glared into the camera, her hip cocked and her brow arched.

She looked sexy as fuck and I wanted to ravage her.

But, Alice must have said something to make them all look so upset.

All four of them turned to the panel of judges. Jacob, Jasper and Bella were on one side of Chloe, with Alice by herself. The three of them were all smiles, with arms around each other's waists or shoulders. "You guys survived!" Chloe sang. "Who's ready for vacation?"

"In my bed," Jacob laughed.

"Or an ice bath," Bella quipped. "Definitely an ice bath."

"I don't want to stop dancing," Alice said, smirking. "Tonight has been amazing."

"Not really amazing for you, Alice," Alistair said. "You had a rough evening. These last two performances were the best for you, but the rest were _okay_. The judges agree. Let's see what America thinks." He blinked over to the remaining three. "The rest of you, I applaud your hard work. Did each of you have perfect performances? No. Bella, you were stiff with your foxtrot with Edward. Jacob, your smooth waltz was a bit disjointed due to the size difference between you and Alice. Jasper, your Bollywood number was not quite on par. The intricacy for the hand movements were not there.

"But, you also had beautiful moments, as well. Alice, your performance with Bella was electrifying and it was the best routine I'd ever seen you do. Bella, your piece with Jacob done by Tyce was so incredibly poignant and wonderful. There were no dry eyes in the audience. Jacob, the strength you gave Bella in that piece with her was … no words. I have no words. And lastly, Jasper, your piece with Lauren was sexy, sensual and equally as gorgeous. There was some fire between the two of you and it showed." Alistair smiled. "The decision is in America's hands now. Who knows who will win the title of 'America's Favorite Dancer'? We'll find out next week."

"With that being said, let's take a look at tonight's performances so you can make an informed vote," Chloe beamed. The house darkened and Chloe motioned for the All-Stars to come on stage. I took my place next to Bella and slid my arm around her waist. I kissed her forehead, waiting for the end of the show. "The phone lines are now open and next week, we have a two hour results finale where each of the judges picked their favorite routines and America's Favorite Dancer is crowned. Thank you for watching and have a great night!"

And now, we wait.

How will the audience vote? Will they see Alice's nasty behavior? Will they see how much Bella, Jacob and Jasper have worked? Honestly worked?

And now, we wait.

Let me tell you … waiting sucks. I'm not a patient man and yeah, waiting just sucks.

 **A/N: Performance finale! Done! Who do you think will win? Leave your thoughts! ;-) Up next will be the results show. Bella and Edward will spend some time with Carlisle and Esme. We're going to hear from Alice and find out who is the winner of the competition.**

 **Videos of each of the performances are on my blog. I didn't describe them all, but inspiration for them are on there. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation, twitter too: tufano79. Leave me some loving!**

 **WOMEN   
_Alice Brandon (Latin)  
Rosalie Hale (Hip Hop)*  
Angela Weber (Ballet)*  
Jessica Stanley (Jazz)*  
Kate McGovern (Contemporary)*  
Bella Swan (Contemporary)  
Jane Volturi (Latin)*  
Chelsea Brill (Latin)*  
Tia Senna (Latin)*  
Maggie McAllister (Crump/Hip Hop)* _**

**MEN  
 _Jacob Black (Contemporary)  
Jasper Whitlock (Tap)  
Ben Cheney (Hip Hop)*  
Mike Newton (Jazz)*  
Tyler Crowley (Latin)*  
Garrett Gregory (Contemporary)*  
Alec Volturi (Latin)*  
Felix Lester (Hip Hop)*  
Demitri Chesterton (Contemporary)*  
Nahuel Garza (Hip Hop)*_**

 ** _*-Denotes eliminated dancer_**


	21. Chapter 21

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show, _So You Think You Can Dance?_ I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **Up next will be the results show. Bella and Edward will spend some time with Carlisle and Esme. We're going to hear from Alice and find out who is the winner of the competition.**

 **Chapter Twenty-One: America's Favorite Dancer Is …**

 **AlicePOV**

I sat in my room, staring at my phone.

Glowering at my phone was more like it …

This was a contingency plan that Renee came up with in case things didn't go as planned. And things definitely did _not_ go as planned. I sucked. I really, _royally_ sucked. The only dance I performed well was the bullshit dance I had with Bella. The rest of the performances, I was worse than mediocre. I stumbled, fumbled and looked like a complete amateur. We needed that contingency plan because the dance I had with Bella was the strongest. For both of us, to be honest. I had to give her credit. She kicked ass. Despite her numerous injuries and there was a tiny, I mean miniscule, part of me that respected her for it. Like the size of a grain of rice, but that's neither here nor there.

 _Shit. I'm growing a conscience. Stop that, Brandon. Just stop!_

The dance, our dance, that was supposed to ruin her. I mean, I nailed her with my 'unintentional' kick. But, she didn't give up. She went to the emergency room and muscled through.

And she performed _better_ than me.

What. The. Fuck?!

So, I had plan B.

Picking up my phone, I dialed the number that Renee had sent to me. _Might as well get this shit done. Isabella Swan is going down, bitches!_ "Hello? TMZ? My name is Alice Brandon and I'm a contestant on _So You Think You Can Dance?_ I'm calling you regarding another contestant, Isabella Swan. It's been brought to my attention that she's been using performance enhancing drugs."

"Do you have proof of this?" asked the male voice.

"No. Not yet, but I can get it," I replied, looking at the doctored medical records that Renee had provided for me.

"I'm shocked that you're calling us, Ms. Brandon. Doesn't Alistair Simms make you sign a confidentiality agreement?" he asked.

"I did sign an agreement, but information like this is important," I argued. "Don't you want to expose the truth?"

"The competition is not even over. And from what I saw of tonight's performances, you didn't fair too well, Ms. Brandon. Is this a ploy to get Isabella eliminated under false pretenses? That's quite the story. Probably better than the story about her taking performance enhancing drugs. Can I quote you?" he laughed.

"No comment," I growled, hanging up the phone. I pinched my nose, freaking out that our plan was going to backfire. But, with the next three phone calls to other various tabloids and news sources, I used an alias. With a promise of proof, I planted the seed that Isabella Swan cheated and she might have, using the cortisone shot on her knee. But, the medical bills from Renee, those would be far worse than a measly steroid shot in the knee.

She'd be ruined.

Ruined sounded great. _Did it?_

I sent a text to Renee, informing her of our plans. _It's done. Now, we wait ~ Alice_

 _Not if I have a say about it. I'm calling, too. Withhold those papers until the weekend, but Isabella will not win that competition ~ Renee_

I frowned, feeling a bit guilty about how I was behaving. I wanted to win, but Renee was taking it too far. Was it worth this? Isabella was Renee's daughter. I get that there was resentment between the two, but this was insane. Blowing out a breath, I responded … _Do what you need to do._

I turned off my phone, tossing it onto my nightstand and snuggling into my bed. I was exhausted from the dances and from the emotion of the day. It was tough being a bitch, twenty-four/seven.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

"All I want to do is sleep for days," I muttered, leaning against Edward as we rode up the elevator to his apartment. "After I soak in your hot tub for a week."

"Anything you want, pretty girl. But, keep in mind that we all have rehearsals for the results show on Thursday, Friday and Saturday. On Friday, you're learning the opening number for the finale and practicing the pieces that the judges are choosing for the results show," Edward said, kissing my neck. "You'll get some significant time off before the tour. I promise you."

I whimpered, pushing my face against his chest. "I just want to sleep …" He chuckled, sweeping me into his arms and carrying me into his apartment. He didn't stop until we reached his bathroom. He didn't say anything as he removed my clothes while the tub filled up with hot water and bubbles. "You're too good to me, baby."

"I'll always be good to you, angel," he whispered, lifting me off the counter and placing me into the fragrant bubbles.

"Are you joining me?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Is there any doubt?" he replied, shirking his clothes and sliding in behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist and he nuzzled my neck. "Better?"

"So much better," I sighed. "This water feels like heaven and having you with me, makes it even better."

"Well, I plan on spoiling you, Bella. You deserve to be pampered. My mom has made arrangements at the spa you guys went to earlier in the season. She is so proud of you," Edward murmured. "I'm so proud of you, but I'm curious. What happened before the group number? The final dance?"

"Alice pretty much let her true colors show. She didn't hold back and ripped all of us apart. Mainly the guys, but she seemed like she was going to do something 'special' for me," I said, rolling my eyes. "Whatever, though. She's a bitch and not worth my time. People know her, have seen how she acted. She dug her own fucking grave."

"I agree," Edward murmured, his fingers gliding along my belly. "Don't think about her. She's no longer your concern. She did everything she could to derail your dancing, but you persevered. Just enjoy this quiet evening and me pampering you."

"Does this pampering include unhealthy foods?" I giggled. "I'm dying for some ice cream."

"I'll get you anything you want, Bella," he laughed. "Just relax, though. Let the water soothe your aching body." I nodded, leaning back against him and sighing contentedly as we stayed in there until the water cooled. He filled the tub again, this time washing every inch of my body and massaging my head as he washed my hair.

After our bath, he left me to get dressed, puttering in the kitchen. I put on a pair of short shorts with a tank top. I did put my knee brace around my leg, grimacing at how swollen it was. Twisting my wet curls into a messy bun, I limped to Edward's kitchen. On the counter, there was a huge ice cream sundae. "Oh my God!" I laughed. "That's huge!"

"It's for both of us," he said, spraying some whipped cream on top, placing a maraschino cherry on top with a flourish. "And perhaps, we can find other ways to enjoy the ice cream. A Bella sundae does sound yummy."

"So does an Edward popsicle," I purred, trying to sashay toward him. "I do owe you for relieving my stress earlier this week."

"Hmmmm, as tempting as that sounds, I would rather lick this off your delectable body," he growled, taking my face in his hands and kissing me deeply. I whimpered as he lifted me effortlessly onto the kitchen counter. With a gasp, my legs wrapped around his waist as I felt the cold granite on my skin. "Cold, love?"

"More of a shock," I said, tracing my fingers down his jaw. "But, that ice cream sundae looks delicious and I want to eat it, not wear it."

He wrinkled his nose before grinning crookedly. "Me, too," he chuckled. He produced two spoons. "To a fabulous season and an awesome night performing, pretty girl. I love you and I'm so proud of you." We both scooped up some ice cream, clinking the spoons before swallowing the creamy goodness. "Shit, that's fucking good."

"You don't indulge in ice cream?" I asked, swiftly swallowing another bite.

"I love it too much to indulge," he said. "I'd be the size of a house if I ate as much ice cream as I wanted. I could _easily_ finish this whole thing and then the rest of the ice cream in the freezer. It's a rare treat."

"And yet, you had all of the makings for an ice cream sundae in your apartment," I teased.

"And a weakness," he quipped, dipping his finger in the whipped cream and dabbing it on my nose. "But, I like to keep it on hand. Just in case."

"You're such a dork," I giggled, wiping the whipped cream from my nose. "How do you think tonight went? I mean, compared to everyone else, how did I do?"

"Everyone had a weak dance," Edward said after he ate a few bites. "Or more than one weak dance, like Alice. But, out all of the contestants, you were the strongest and the most consistent. You were also the one who had the most positive praise from the judges and on twitter, Instagram and Facebook. Did you know that there's a Facebook page dedicated to our relationship? It's kind of creepy."

"Uh, yeah," I snorted. "It's not too intrusive, is it?"

"No. Just pictures of us from the show where we're holding hands, hugging and one kiss. That was from the Spider Woman routine," Edward shrugged. "Nothing outside of that, though. But, according to this page, we're going to have four kids and live in Los Angeles, becoming the next big choreography couple."

"Weird," I said, furrowing my brows. "I would like to have a say in my own future. Four kids?"

"Apparently, I've got super sperm," Edward chuckled. "Two sets of twins or something. But, whatever … we make our own future, angel. Whether that includes babies, living in Los Angeles, or on a farm in Dubuque, it's our future."

"Right," I nodded, kissing his cheek. "Four? Two, definitely. Maybe three?"

"With me?" he asked, his neck reddening and a shy, but hopeful grin spreading across his gorgeous face.

"I hope so," I whispered, biting my lip. "If that's what you want."

"I want you. Forever," he breathed, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to mine. "I love you, Bella. I mean it when I say that you're it for me."

"You're it for me, too," I smiled, my face flaming. "And I'm ready for us to take that next step. Not tonight because every part of my body hurts. Even my hair."

"I can imagine," he said, his fingers gliding down my cheek. "After the results show, we can take that step. I want to make love to you. I want to show you how much I love you with my heart, my mind, my body, my _soul_ …"

"You own it all," I breathed. "And that sounds perfect. I know that the results show will be a walk in the park compared tonight. It'll be fun. The stress of competition will be behind us." I leaned forward, kissing his lips. I tasted the sweetness of the ice cream on his mouth and felt his prickly stubble. "I love you, Edward. So much." I snaked my arms around his neck and held him tightly, letting my body relax. He rubbed his hands along my back and held me tightly. Eventually, we broke apart, finishing the huge ice cream sundae he'd made for us.

After our meal of ice cream, Edward carried me to his bedroom and took out a tube of Icy/Hot. I barked out a laugh as he told me to lay down on my belly. He rubbed the smelly lotion into my back, shoulders, arms, and legs. I smelled awful, but for the first time since the beginning of the competition, my muscles were not screaming in pain. Just basking in the glow of Edward's highly talented fingers.

My love for him grew exponentially with each pass of his hands.

God bless him.

I was so relaxed that I didn't even remember falling asleep.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

Bella's quiet snores filled the room. She crashed as I was giving her a complete body massage. I picked her up easily, covering her with a blanket. I brushed my lips along her forehead before sneaking out into the living room. I wanted to touch base with my parents. I'd left almost immediately after the show with Bella, after Alistair handed out the rehearsal schedule for the rest of the week. My girl was dead on her feet and I wanted to get her away from the madness.

I understood the madness. All too well.

Picking up my phone, I dialed my mom's cell phone. "Edward," she breathed. "I was hoping I'd catch you before you left."

"It was chaos and I wanted to get Bella out," I said. "I'm sorry. I know you wanted to congratulate her."

"I'll see her tomorrow. I made the appointment for late afternoon. I'm assuming that she'll want to sleep," Mom said. "I know you slept for almost two days after the performance finale."

"I think it's smart that you made the appointment for the afternoon, but I'll call you if Bella's too tired," I replied. "From the audience, how did the show look?"

"You mean, how did Bella look?" Mom chuckled. "She looked like perfection. As soon as we were out, we voted for and told all of our friends at home to do the same. Edward, she's an amazing dancer and so humble. She took her compliments with a blush and a genuine look of appreciation. Alice looked like she expected great things to be said about her, but was pissed off that she didn't. Jacob and Jasper, they were just not as strong as Bella OR Alice. I think your girl is going to win."

"I hope so," I smiled. "Mom, do you have Grammy's ring?" Yeah, talk about a non sequitur.

"Edward?" Mom gasped. "Is Bella the one?"

"She is. I'm not proposing any time soon, but I wanted to know if I could use Grammy's ring to …" I trailed off, my cheeks flaming.

"Edward, Grammy left you that ring to give to the woman you loved more than your own life. I can see how much you adore Bella. Your father and I love her, too," Mom said. "I'll get it cleaned and prepared once I get home. Do you think Bella will want the emerald changed out to be a diamond? I can do that for you, too."

"No. Leave it as is," I said. "Bella doesn't seem to be a girl who is focused on things like huge diamonds. She's sentimental and will love the ring because I'm giving it to her. I don't know."

"You're right," Mom agreed. "But, I will get it cleaned, buffed and polished. It'll be sparkling _like_ a diamond when you pick it up, my sweet boy."

"Thank you," I smiled. "I'm going to do my own civic duty and vote for my girl. Then, I'm going to crash. It was a late night last night, thanks to Bella's injury. I barely got any sleep. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow." Mom said her good nights and I went to my computer. I voted for my girl before taking a few ibuprofen, as well. I slid into the bed, wrapping my arms around Bella's body. She barely stirred. Her hand found mine and threaded our fingers together before she sighed. I pressed a soft kiss behind her ear, curling my body around hers.

It was late the next morning when I woke up. Bella was strewn across my chest. The faint smell of Icy/Hot filled my nostrils and I chuckled, my fingers gliding along her back. Again, she barely stirred as I slipped out of bed to go to the bathroom and checked in with my mom. It wasn't until I made breakfast that Bella hobbled out of my bedroom. Her face was pink and her hair was a ratted mess atop her head. "I thought I hurt yesterday," she croaked. "I was sorely mistaken. Emphasis on the _sorely_."

"Do you want some meds?" I asked.

"Nothing stronger than Tylenol. I don't want my medical history questioned," she said, taking my coffee from my hand and sipping it. "Hmmm, this is good."

"I can make you your own cup," I deadpanned.

"But yours is so much better," she quipped, giving me a cheeky wink and then a grimace when she shifted on her feet. I guided her to the living room. I put her feet up and begrudgingly gave her my coffee. Walking back with another cup, some pain meds and a plate of breakfast, I saw down next to her. "Is it so awful that all I want to do is sleep?"

"No. I can call my mom and have her reschedule the spa day," I said.

"That sounds nice, but I'd like to see your parents, especially your mom. She really … she was a god send," Bella breathed. "But, I don't want to …"

"Say no more. I get it. I was the same way, pretty girl," I said, cupping her cheek. "Dinner here with my parents sound good?"

"Yes," she breathed, giving me a gorgeous, gracious smile. "I love you, Edward. I'm so lucky that you get it."

"That's because I did it last year," I said, kissing her nose. "Enjoy your breakfast and then you can take another long bath."

"A nap sounds better," she quipped, picking up her plate. "But, Eau de Icy/Hot is not the best scent. I'll shower and get the funky smell off me." We ate breakfast and lazed on the couch after I called my mom. Bella did drift off, taking an early afternoon siesta before we both went to shower. My parents were coming for an early dinner before my dad had to fly back to Chicago. He had some medical conference he had to attend to in Chicago, but my mom was staying in Los Angeles until the results show. Dad would be back for the finale, but he had his practice and shifts at the hospital. They couldn't be ignored. He was planning on retiring soon, but until then, he was focused on his work.

Bella was dressed in a summery dress. Her hair was curled and her makeup was light, moving a little easier in my apartment. Despite my insistence on ordering pizza, she wanted to make something for dinner. So, she was making a huge salad and preparing brownies for dessert. I tried to help, but she shooed me away as she worked in the kitchen. As she was pulling the brownies out of the oven, my parents arrived with the pizza delivery guy on their tails. Against my protests, my dad paid for the pizza and my mom helped Bella set the table. "Her gait is quite uneven, Edward. Has she seen a specialist?"

"She has a doctor in Seattle and we saw an orthopedic doctor when we were at Cedar-Sinai. But, last night was hellish, Dad. You remember how I moved after the finale," I snorted. "She's moving better than I was."

"This is true, but I would still want her checked out by _her_ doctor," Dad pushed. "It would be a shame for such a beautiful dancer to not be able to share her craft."

"You're right," I nodded. "But, it'll have to wait until after the results show."

"I'm glad you're willing to help," Dad chuckled. "And to commit. Your mom told me about you asking about Grammy's ring. I'm so happy for you. I've never seen you so over-the-moon. You just radiate love toward Bella. I don't know her as well as you and your mother, but to see you so happy makes it all worthwhile."

"She makes everything real and I couldn't love her more because of it," I breathed. "She's my soul mate."

"Just like your mother is _my_ soul mate," Dad beamed.

"Come on, you two! The pizza is getting cold and it smells delectable," Bella yelled. Dad and I walked into the dining room. He sat down next to my mom and I settled next to my girl. Mom served up the pizza and we spent the evening laughing and talking. Bella's eyes held a warm sparkle and she was enamored with my family, just as they were enamored with her. My mom fawned over her. My dad flirted which made me jealous, but Bella's hands were resting on my thigh, marking me as hers. "He's harmless. You own me," she purred in my ear.

"It's the other way around, angel," I whispered.

"We've got to get going. We still need to head to the hotel to pick up your father's bags," Mom smirked. "Thank you for inviting us for dinner, Edward. The pizza was almost as good as the pizza back at home."

"I'm sorry it's not Chicago deep dish, Ma," I laughed.

"I'm a pizza snob," she shrugged, pulling Bella to her feet. "We will have that spa day, but you need your rest. Your eyes at half-mast now. Don't let my son keep you up too late."

"I'll whip him into shape," Bella giggled, hugging my mom. My mom rubbed Bella's back and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. Turning to my dad, Bella hugged him and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you for coming, Carlisle."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he beamed. "I'll see you next week when you're crowned America's favorite dancer."

"We'll see," Bella blushed, stepping back and snuggling in my arms.

"No 'we'll see.' You're going to win," Mom laughed. "I have no doubt." Taking my dad's hand, they left my apartment. Bella slumped against me and yawned widely.

"Come on, sleeping beauty. Let's get you back into bed," I chuckled, guiding her to my bedroom. She kissed me, tossing off her dress and sliding between the sheets. She was wearing just a pair of panties and I groaned. My girl was a seductress, even if she didn't know it. Her quiet snores filled the room before I could turn off the lights.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

I spent nearly two days after Carlisle and Esme left sleeping. After that, I finally felt somewhat human when I arrived at the studio to learn the opening number for the results show. Edward was glued to my side, his arm resting possessively around my waist. I welcomed it and loved him for it. He totally took care of me, pampering me with massages, his time and his affection.

"Bells!" barked Rose as she ran toward me. She pulled me out of Edward's arms and into her own. "Girl, you were beautiful during the performance finale. Totally owned it!"

"Thank you," I smiled, hugging her back. "Have you been practicing?"

"The 'Bleeding Love' routine is one of the pieces that will be performed at the results show," Rose said, tugging me away from Edward. "I'll take care of your girl, Eds."

"Eds?" Edward snorted.

"What?" Rose smirked. "Edward is so _stuffy_. For a Latin dancer, you have some hot moves but your name doesn't match those hips."

"So, Eds is your solution?" Edward laughed.

"After hearing it, I'm thinking not so much," Rose cackled. "Later, Edward!" She dragged me away, onto the stage and hugged me again. "I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you. I voted for you."

"Thanks, Rose," I said. "I've missed you, too. But, you seem odd today. What's up?"

"Oh, Alice and her secret smirk," Rose growled. "She's driving me nuts. She said that the right person will win and that she will be vindicated."

"What the fuck ever," I said, waving my hand dismissively. "She's delusional. Clearly insane." I slid off my loose sweat pants and toed off my sneakers. "Do you know what we're dancing?"

"A contemporary routine, starting with all of us and the decreasing until it's just the top four. It's insane. We've learned the first part this morning," Rose explained. "Mia Michaels is choreographing it."

"Okay, folks! Let's get the top four dancers melded into the beginning of the routine," Mia barked. "Jasper, you're here. Jacob, you're stage right, same spot. Alice, you're center stage and Bella, you're behind her." Mia placed me behind Alice and leaned forward, whispering in my ear. "The featured dancer."

I smirked, taking my spot. Mia worked the beginning and it was gorgeous. It was simple, but its elegance came from its simplicity. About a third of the way through the dance, the first ten dancers left the stage. The top ten dancers performed a majority the rest of the dance until the very end, where it was just the final four of us: Jacob, Jasper, Alice and me. In the dance, the four of us where standing in a line and we all melted into the floor.

We performed the piece three times before we broke for lunch. As we were eating, Alistair announced who was going to perform in the results show. "There will be thirteen performances, including the first performance. Here are the favorite dances and this is also the order in which you will be performing. 'Bleeding Love' with Rose and Demitri; 'Kiss of the Spider Woman' with Edward and Bella; 'Time' with Bella and Tyler; 'A Thousand Years' with Maggie and Jacob; the girl's dance that Sonya choreographed, the circus number – that will be shown using a video – 'Gravity' with Alice and Jacob; 'Mambo' with Edward and Bella; 'All of Me' with Jasper and Lauren; 'Gyrated' with Jacob and Jasper; Angela and Felix's paso doble; 'Sexy Back' with the top four, and 'Game On' with Alice and Bella."

"Wow," I whimpered. "Six dances. Almost as insane as the performance finale."

"You're a favorite," Rose beamed, hugging me. "A _definite_ favorite."

"You know who won?" I guessed.

"Psssh, nope. I wish. If I did, do you think I could keep it a secret?" Rose snickered. "But, I have a feeling."

"You're too much, Rosalie," I deadpanned. She just shrugged, hugging me tightly. We got our meals, sitting with Jessica, Maggie and Tia. Eventually, everyone else swarmed around us and we were laughing and bonding as a cast. Alice was on her own, scowling as she ate her chicken and broccoli. I extended an invitation. "Why don't you join us, Alice?"

"Go to hell," she snapped, throwing her food her into the garbage and stomping away.

"I will not miss her," sang Felix. "Was she awful?"

"Awful is an understatement," Jasper smirked.

"I know she's not everyone's favorite person, but let's not talk about her behind her back," I argued. "I can't stand her either, but we still have to perform with her and I'd like to not get a swift kick to the knee. Again."

"So, you think she did kick you intentionally," Nahuel said, his voice low.

"I don't know, but I'd rather err on the side of caution," I shrugged. Looking down at my phone, I frowned. "We've got camera blocking rehearsals." Everyone grumbled, hating to go to work. We had missed each other and wanted to commiserate as a cast, but we had to prepare for the results show.

We went through camera blocking, marking our dances. We'd have a final dress rehearsal the day following after we'd had an opportunity to practice with our partners in the studios tonight and tomorrow morning. Dancing with Tyler made my heart ache since it was the piece that Mia had choreographed for her dad and the one that I dedicated to my father. I wished he could have been there to see me dance. I wished he was by my side, supporting me and cheering me on. When the dance was over, my lips quivered and I buried my face in my hands, desperately missing my father.

"Bells," Tyler said, hugging me tightly. He guided me off the stage and into Edward's arms.

"It's okay, angel," Edward purred, holding me in his lap. "Your dad is with you. He's always with you."

"I just wish he was here. I forgot how much this piece gets me," I sniffled, leaning my cheek against his shoulder. "I don't know how I'm going to _not_ cry after this piece."

"Bella, I think it's appropriate for you cry. This is a beautiful piece," Edward breathed, tightening his hold on me. We stayed entwined until I went back up with Edward to dance our mambo from _Dirty Dancing._ We were rusty, but it came back by the end of the dance.

The rest of the rehearsal went by quickly and soon everyone was back at the top twenty mansion, including the All-Stars. All of the rooms were made up and it was a given that it was going to be a packed house. It was a party atmosphere with everyone and I reveled in it. The time for competition was over. We were going to have fun. There was also talk of another party after the results show. But, I had other plans _after_ the results show. Yes, we'd have to make an appearance, but I wanted to finally cross that bridge with Edward.

I wanted to make love to him.

I wanted to give him the gift of myself.

I loved him, _adored_ him. I wanted him and only him.

Even if I lost the competition, I won in finding Edward. With him, I was finally able to heal from the loss of my father and I was taking ahold of that and never letting go.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

"This is it," Lauren sang. "It's like déjà vu."

"Only we're not competing. We're the All-Stars," I chuckled. "Waiting for results for a new crop of contestants."

"I hope that Jasper wins. He's got this _something_ that makes him so adorable," Lauren smiled, flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"Do you like Jasper?" I asked.

"A little," she giggled. "I mean, he's a geek, but sexy. His only negative is the fact that he dated Malice." She shuddered. "Why? I have no idea. She's the devil incarnate."

"Can I let you in a little secret?" I asked. She nodded. I walked over to her and told her about Jasper 'dating' to get information for Bella. With that, Lauren seemed appeased. "Is it still a negative?"

"Knowing what he was doing for Bella? Pssh, no. If anything, it made him _more_ adorkable," Lauren smiled. "That smexy guy will not know what hit him."

"Down tiger," I chuckled.

"Guys, they're getting ready to film the opening number," called Bea. "We're all watching!"

"Right," I said, grabbing Lauren's arm. We scrambled and sat down in the choreographer's seats. The dance began with a disjointed piano part and things grew from there, even though people left the stage. When the top four were on the stage, my girl was standing center stage and staring into the camera. Everything in her glint indicated that she was prepared to win everything. The crowd cheered and a chant for Bella filled the studio. The lights went dark, but the chanting continued. I joined in, along with the rest of the All-Stars. The lights went up and the dancers were off the stage. The chanting died down and Chloe announced that the show would begin in an hour.

The All-Stars, we ran backstage and waited for the show to begin. I checked on Bella. She was getting her hair curled for the first performance. Her body was relaxed and her face was free of any stress. I gave her a wink and she smiled brightly. She pressed her hand to her chest. I did the same, but stepped away when Alice pushed past me. She slammed the door and I went to finish getting ready for my first dance with Bella.

An hour later, the show began and a package of the best bits from production played after the entire cast danced on stage. Then, we performed our final dances in front of the audience. After Jacob and Jasper's dance, they made the first elimination. Jasper Whitlock came in fourth and he seemed happy with it, hugging Jacob and thanking the judges, cast members and his family for their love in support.

Felix and Angela performed their paso doble while the top four changed into their costumes for "Sexy Back." I was zipping Bella into her barely-there costume. "What do you think about Jasper's elimination?"

"I'm bummed. I wanted him to do better than Alice, but he doesn't seem fazed," Bella replied. Glancing over at him, Bella chuckled at his obvious flirting with Lauren. "If anything, he seems relieved and is he putting the moves on Lauren?"

"I think it's mutual," I laughed. "Come on, love. Kick some ass and bring some sexy back."

"Oh, honey. It never left," Bella cooed, kissing me deeply before sauntering away.

Damn, I loved her.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

"Coming in third in the competition is …" Chloe trailed off, smiling widely. "Jacob Black!"

Jacob barked out a laugh, hugging me, Jasper and patting Alice on the shoulder. We all clambered off the stage while Chloe showed video of Jacob's performances. Alice and I changed into our costumes for our final performance. She was moving harshly, almost tearing her costume.

"Best of luck, Alice," I said, wanting to be a bigger person.

"It's not about luck," she sneered as Bea tugged her hair into a tight bun. "It's about winning. And I'm going to win."

"If you say so," I shrugged. My makeup was darkened and my hair was in a ponytail. When the commercial was over, Chloe introduced us and I danced my ass off. I was exhausted from all of the performing I'd done, but nowhere near as tired as the week prior. Alice was harsh in her movements, but I fought back. Our musical tug of war was intense, but I was not letting her intimidate me.

With a spin, a twist and a sneer, our dance was over and we strode apart, leaving room for Chloe in the middle. Lowering my arms, I blew out a breath and waited. Alistair spoke almost immediately after the crowd died down. "And that's why you two are the top two dancers. You are both so strong and fierce. This has been one of the most amazing seasons of _So You Think You Can Dance_ and it's all in part due to you two."

"Thank you," Alice said smugly, standing up taller and smirking.

"This has been a dream," I breathed. "Thank you for the opportunity."

"A class act to the end," Carmen smiled. "We should be thanking you."

"Before we announce the winner, let's take a look at both of your best bits," Chloe said. On the screen, our story wove together and it was a combination of our best performances, rehearsals and camaraderie with the cast. I had more of the latter, but they gave us equal time. When the video ended, the lights came up. "In a record-breaking vote, America's Favorite Dancer is …"

I took a breath, focusing on my thoughts, my dad, my friends, Edward and my future. _Whatever may come … I can do this._

"Isabella Swan!"

 _Did I just win? Oh my GOD!_

 **A/N: And we have our winner … Bella! We'll pick up where we left off in our next chapter. Leave me some loving!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show, _So You Think You Can Dance?_ I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **This chapter comes with a lemon warning and possibly a tissue warning. We're going to run the gambit of emotions. Happiness, exultation, anger, betrayal, sadness, bitterness, rage … _Just saying …_**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Bittersweet Symphony**

 **BPOV**

With a spin, a twist and a sneer, our dance was over and we strode apart, leaving room for Chloe in the middle. Lowering my arms, I blew out a breath and waited. Alistair spoke almost immediately after the crowd died down. "And that's why you two are the top two dancers. You are both so strong and fierce. This has been one of the most amazing seasons of _So You Think You Can Dance_ and it's all in part due to you two."

"Thank you," Alice said smugly, standing up taller and smirking.

"This has been a dream," I breathed. "Thank you for the opportunity."

"A class act to the end," Carmen smiled. "We should be thanking you."

"Before we announce the winner, let's take a look at both of your best bits," Chloe said. On the screen, our story wove together and it was a combination of our best performances, rehearsals and camaraderie with the cast. I had more of the latter, but they gave us equal time. When the video ended, the lights came up. "In a record-breaking vote, America's Favorite Dancer is …"

I took a breath, focusing on my thoughts, my dad, my friends, Edward and my future. _Whatever may come … I can do this._

"Isabella Swan!"

 _Did I just win? Oh my GOD!_

 **EPOV**

"They just said Bella's name," I gasped, tugging on Emmett's arm. "Bella won?!"

"Dude, you're going to dislocate my shoulder," Emmett laughed.

"Asshole! Did they just say Bella's name?!"

"She won, Edward," Lauren beamed, throwing her arms around my neck. "She deserved it! I'm so happy she won." I lifted Lauren off the ground, but I wanted Bella in my arms. I wanted to kiss the shit out of her. I wanted to hoist her onto my shoulders and scream like a crazy man, cheering for my favorite dancer. My girl is America's favorite dancer!

"Come on, Edward. We're allowed to go on stage," Lauren said, tugging me toward the stage. I followed her and weaved my way to my girl. Bella found me, jumping into my arms and sobbed happily. I lifted her onto my shoulders and everyone cheered for her. Confetti rained all around us, sticking to our skin and in our hair. Bella was crying, smiling and waving excitedly. The cameras weaved in and out of the dancers, all of them so excited and happy for Bella.

Everyone except Alice. She was smiling tightly, standing next to Chloe and gripping her flowers. Chloe was trying to engage Alice in conversation, but she was obviously ignoring her. With a sneer, Alice stomped off the stage once the cameras were off her. I shook my head and focused on the gorgeous girl on my shoulders. Nothing could bring her down or bring me down. I was so proud of her.

Ten minutes after she was announced as the winner, the lights went down and we took official pictures with everyone, even Alice. Bella and Alice stood next to each other, but you could feel the animosity between the two. It was rolling off Alice in waves. Bella was vibrating with excitement. However, she felt Alice's cold shoulder. Yes, Alice did come in second. However, would it have killed her to look pleasant and not like she wanted to kill my girl?

After the photos, Bella found me. Her face was practically glowing with excitement and joy. "Edward!" she squealed, running into my arms and wrapping her legs around my waist. "I can't believe it!"

"Believe it, pretty girl. You were so amazing," I said, nuzzling her neck and pressing a kiss just below her ear. "You were the best out there during the performance finale and again tonight. That's why you won, Bella."

"It's surreal," she breathed. "Completely surreal." She leaned forward and kissed me, wiggling in my arms. "I won!"

I laughed, nodding. "You did! You did and you deserved it!" I kissed her again and she melted against me, sliding down my body. I deepened the kiss, my hands resting on her ass. "I love you, baby."

"I love you so much, Edward. I couldn't have done this without you," she smiled. "But, there's a party at the house celebrating the end of the season and then I want to spend time alone. With you. No stress of rehearsal or the competition." Bella blushed, the warmth of her blush traveling down her neck to her chest. "And I want to …" She bit her lip, smiling coyly. "I want to make love."

Okay, now it was _my_ turn to feel like a winner. I didn't respond to her verbally. I just took her face and crashed our lips together. She gripped my shirt, whimpering at the strength at my kiss. Breaking apart, I pressed my forehead to hers. Our breath mingled together as we tried to calm down. "I promise you that everything will be perfect."

"It doesn't have to be, Edward. It can be just us and that's what I want," she smiled. "Now, I'm going to change. I want to see your parents before we head to the house for the party." She kissed me again, her mouth lingering on mine. "I adore you, Mr. Cullen. So much."

Before I could respond, she darted away and into the dressing room. I went to change into a pair of jeans and a white button-down shirt. I washed my face of the makeup and put some gel in my hair. My parents had sent a text, saying that they were waiting for Bella and me in the auditorium. I waited for Bella outside of the dressing room. She bounced out, wearing a pair of flats and sassy red dress. Her hair was down, curled and hanging around her shoulders. "I've got my bags. Can I pick them up tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll drive you to the studio after I treat you to breakfast," I beamed, taking her hand. "You've got your fan club dying to see you."

"I do not have a fan club," she snorted.

"Uh, yeah. You do," I snickered. "They helped you win the competition, pretty girl." I weaved my fingers with hers, tugging her out into the house. There were a few people still in there. Jasper was speaking with Alistair, with his parents. Jacob was gushing to Carmen as he held hands with a tall, athletic man with chiseled features. I assumed that was Seth, Jacob's boyfriend. Alice was nowhere to be seen, thankfully.

She was probably sulking because she lost.

 _Good riddance to bad rubbish._

My parents were speaking with Jesse and Lil C, an odd couple of the panel, but they spoke the same language. From what I heard, they were talking about my girl. "And her lines. It was like she was reaching for every step from the tip of her toes to the end of her nose," Jesse breathed. "It's no surprise she won. I'm so happy. Bella deserved it."

"She deserved it. Though, I'm surprised that Alice came in second," Mom scoffed. "That girl is bad news."

"Well, if she pulls some bullshit," Bella began, smirking at my parents, "it'll just make her look like a sore loser. I won. Fair and square."

"Yes, you did, sweetheart," Mom squealed, teetering over to Bella. She swooped in, giving her a huge hug. "You were gorgeous, Bella and I couldn't be more proud."

"Thank you, Esme," Bella said softly, her voice thick. My mom tightened her hold and rubbed Bella's back.

"I've got a shoot for a new music video, Edward," Lil C said, handing me his card. "I want you and Bella to be the lead dancers. It's a hip hop dealio, with a Latin vibe. I think we could, you know, both come up with something?"

"That sounds amazing," I breathed. "I'll give you a call."

"I know that Bella needs time to recuperate from the show, with her injuries. I'm not planning on doing the shoot until the beginning of September. The tour begins in mid-September, so you still have time," Lil C smiled. Turning to Bella, he hugged her. "And you, Miss Thang, are a true artiste. It was a pleasure to work with you and to see you grow. Keep smiling and keep dancing. You've got a gift."

"Thank you," Bella replied, her eyes red and face splotchy.

"Enjoy tonight and relish in your win," Lil C smirked, sauntering away. He shook Alistair's hand before ducking out of the house.

"Now, we took Edward out for a huge steak dinner after the results show," Dad said. "Do you want the same?"

"Actually, I'm dying for ice cream," Bella giggled, wiping her cheeks and moving next to me. "And chocolate. I've deprived myself of sweets so I could be physically fit. The only sweets I'd had were protein bars and they are a sad approximation."

"I know the perfect place," I beamed. "B Sweet Dessert Bar!"

"Oh, yes! Your father took me there last season," Mom agreed. "They have the best red velvet cake and the bread pudding is _to die for_. We can split some!"

"Esme, that's awesome, but I want my own serving," Bella giggled. "And probably seconds." Mom laughed, tugging Bella along with her and Dad and I followed them. My girl was happy, laughing and America's favorite dancer.

But, I felt like I was the winner in it all. I got the girl. Bella was my girl and I loved her with my whole heart. Tonight, I'd be able to show her.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

In my lap, I held a helping of red velvet bread pudding with some ice cream. I had had two servings, plus most of Edward's specialty drink. I had deprived myself of sleep, relaxation and _sweets_ the entire time I'd been in Los Angeles. I wanted to enjoy them before I went back to no-carb zone and protein shakes. I'd give myself the rest of the week to indulge in sweets before I focused on my rehabilitation with my knee and working with the choreographers, costumers and media blitz that undoubtedly followed the winner for _So You Think You Can Dance?_

After I gorged myself, Esme and Carlisle drove back to their hotel. They had to fly back to Chicago. Esme was beginning the fall session at her dance studio and Carlisle had afternoon appointments that he couldn't miss. I was sad to see them go. Especially Esme. She had given me something that I'd missed for the longest time and that was a mother's love. She whispered in my ear as she hugged me, that she was so proud of me and that she was so happy that I had won. Then, she said that my father was smiling down on me and that's when I lost it. She just tightened her hold on me, reiterating her pride and her _love_.

I knew that I'd never have that with my own mother. I had lost that with the death of my father. With Esme, I felt like I'd gained a surrogate parent. She'd never replace my dad, but she was quickly filling that void.

"I'm afraid the ice cream will melt in the car, pretty girl," Edward chuckled as we drove through downtown Los Angeles. "You're clinging to it like it's going to disappear."

"It's damn good ice cream," I said.

"Let's swing by my apartment so we can put it in the freezer and then we'll head to the house. Emmett is already texting me, asking me where my pasty ass is," Edward deadpanned.

"Your ass isn't pasty," I quipped.

"Uh, yeah. It is. I'm Irish, hence, I'm pale," he laughed. "I spray tan when I have competitions, but I _hate_ it. I would rather wear my freckles with pride, but it doesn't bode well." He turned into his apartment complex and parked in the front circle. "I'll be right back. Don't steal the car."

"Like I know where I'm going," I giggled. He swiped the ice cream and bread pudding, darting inside. I leaned back, closing my eyes for a few moments, allowing myself to relish in the feeling of being America's Favorite Dancer. With my talents, hard work and dedication, I'd won. Fair and square, I'd won. Edward came back and he picked up my hand, kissing my wrist. I smiled, turning to look at him. "I love you, Edward."

"As I love you, Bella," he beamed, his face lighting up with undying devotion. He leaned over the console, brushing his lips with mine. "Let's have some fun tonight and celebrate your win, pretty girl." I squealed and clapped my hands as he drove toward the top twenty mansion.

Music was pumping and lights were flashing. Edward parked on the street, taking my hand and helping me into the house. The furniture had been moved and there was a dance floor where there used to be our living room. The top twenty dancers, All-Stars and several choreographers were bumping and grinding, smiling and laughing. The stress of the competition was finally over and we were letting loose.

"Bella!" shrieked Rose as she saw me. She ran to me, scooping me into her arms. "Girl, you are so fucking awesome! You won! I'm so proud of you."

"Three cheers for Bella!" barked Jake, holding up his arms.

I blushed, smiling happily. The three cheers turned into one loud raucous scream. It dwindled as Alice walked into the room. My friends and fellow contestants stepped apart, allowing her a wide berth. She stared at me, her face impassive. Lifting her hand, she arched a brow. "Congratulations, Bella. Despite our differences, you were a worthy adversary."

"This wasn't a fight to death, Alice," Rose sneered.

"Who could be so sure?" Alice said, her voice icy cold. "I wish you all the best, Bella." She pressed her hand forward. I took her hand, shaking it before she yanked her hand away. She stormed away. Her bags were already packed and in the front foyer. Opening the door, there was a tall man dressed in a chauffer's uniform. He took the bags and she followed him, closing the door without a goodbye.

"Now that the Wicked Witch of Southern California is gone, we can really party," Felix yelled. "Turn up the music and let's get it on!"

Edward and I shared a look, with a secret smile. He just tugged me onto the dance floor and we danced. It was fun, amazing and pure foreplay. I felt like I was living in the movie, _Dirty Dancing._ Edward and I were imitating having sex on the dance floor and I was completely turned on, our hips moving in concert with each other and our breath mingling. Shortly before midnight, we decided to leave. I was a little bit tipsy and ready to share a part of me with Edward. It was too long and I just wanted him. From the hungry expression on his face and fire in his eyes, Edward was just as anxious to get away.

No. Anxious was the wrong word. He was excited.

Very, very excited.

I felt that excitement pressed against my belly as we danced.

We both wanted this and tonight, we were going to join together as one. I was never going to let him go.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

I felt like a virgin. I'd had sex before. I'd been in relationships before. Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ described what I felt for Bella. I loved her with all of my heart, all of my body and all of my soul. Tonight, we were going to take that final step and make love to each other.

But, it wasn't a final step. It was just the first step. The first step of many, I hoped.

As we drove through the darkened streets of Los Angeles, Bella stared at me hungrily. Her hand was on my thigh, just inches away from my cock. It was pressing against my zipper painfully. I needed to feel her. I needed to be inside her. Tonight, though, I wanted to _cherish_ her.

"I need you," Bella said, her voice breathy.

"Soon, baby," I smiled, picking up her hand and kissing her wrist. "We're five minutes away." She pouted adorably. I chuckled, threading our fingers together and making our way to my apartment. In my mind, I couldn't wait to have her in my condo in Chicago. I wanted her with me. Always.

 _Don't put the cart before the horse, Cullen._

Parking in the garage, we rode up to my apartment. The sexual tension was palpable. Bella was standing in front of me, leaning against my body. My hands were gliding along her arms, relishing in the softness of her skin and feeling the strength of her dancer's body. I moved her hair and pressed open-mouthed kisses to her neck. She hummed, pressing her ass against my crotch. My arms slid around her waist, tugging her closer to me. She angled her neck, allowing me more access to her neck. I nibbled on her fragrant skin, moving my lips along the column of her neck to her ear. "I love you," I whispered.

"Edward," she whimpered.

"I'm yours," I murmured, taking her earlobe between my teeth. "You're mine." She turned her head and captured my lips. Her tongue slid between my lips and she twined her fingers with mine. Our kiss was heated, passionate and quickly becoming out of control. However, the electronic chime indicating we'd arrived at my floor broke us apart. I tugged on Bella's hand, dragging her down the hallway. Spinning her so she was pressed against the wall, I kissed her deeply, claiming her mouth with my own. She melted against me, her fingers gripping my shirt. While our mouths battled each other, I unlocked the door and managed to pick up Bella. Her legs were locked around my waist. Carrying her through the darkened apartment, I strode to the bedroom.

But, it wasn't romantic enough. This was quickly turning into a mindless fuck. Bella didn't deserve that. She deserved romance, candles, hearts and butterflies. I pulled away. "No," she argued, her legs locking me in place. "Stay. I want you. I want you to make love to me. I love you, Edward."

"I wanted to make this special for you," I whispered, my thumb running along her swollen lips.

"It is special. I'm sharing this with you," she breathed, her fingers making quick work of my button-down. Pushing my shirt over my shoulders, she gazes at me with lust in her eyes, but there is a deep-seated love simmering within her very core. "Make me yours. Completely."

Hearing her, I pulled her to my body and rolled us so she was perched on my lap. Bella's fingers were tangled in my hair as she rolled her lithe body over my growing, _painful_ erection. Finding the zipper of her dress, I pulled it down and threw the dress from her body. Her hair was wild, with a feral look in her eyes. Her lips were swollen from my kisses and she was almost naked in my lap. She never looked more beautiful.

I took her face in my hands, my thumbs gliding along her cheekbones. She smiled, kissing my palms. I moved my hands down her body, running my fingertips along her pale skin. She let out a strangled groan, arching her back. I licked my lips as I traced the curve of her breasts. She gasped as I twisted her nipples. Leaning forward, I kissed her neck and moved down to take one of her breasts into my mouth. Bella's moans were making me so turned on and feeling the heat between her legs, hovering over my dick, drove me insane with desire.

Kissing back up to her lips, I captured her mouth and twisted us so she was on the bed. I hooked her leg over my hip, teasing her sex with my fingers. Her panties were soaked through. "You're so wet for me, Bella," I purred.

"I want you. I _need you_ ," she breathed.

"You have me," I said, kissing her again. "You'll always have me." I tugged her panties down and lay next to her. My fingers were gliding over her pale, smooth skin. Her hips were moving eagerly, needing me to touch her. I was teasing her, building up her desire and from her frustrated grunts, she was desperate for me. I devoured her mouth as my hand slid between her legs. I was not surprised when I felt her arousal spilling out of her body. My fingers glided over her soaked folds and she whimpered, draping her leg over my hip, giving me better access. I circled the pads of my fingers over her clit.

She broke away, looking down at where my hand was. "Edward," she gasped. Blinking back up to me, she smiled sexily. "So good."

"Feeling how wet you are," I growled, cupping her sex possessively, "it's the best aphrodisiac, pretty girl. I do this to you."

"Only you," she whispered. "Fuck, Edward. More …"

I kissed her neck, easing two fingers inside her. She groaned, arching her hips to my hand. I thrust my fingers in and out, allowing her wetness to coat every inch of my palm. My lips moved along her neck and teased her bouncing breasts. As her whimpers grow louder, I moved expertly so I was in between her legs. Her pink, glistening pussy was in front of my face. I wanted to taste every inch of her. Slowly, I ran my tongue along her folds and she screamed out a string of words that I'd never heard before. Her sweetness exploded in my mouth. _Fuck me, I could live off her._ I kissed her pussy like I kissed her mouth – deeply, with passion and desire – I stayed there until she was a quivering mess of orgasmic bliss. Her release covered my tongue and it was even more intense than I'd remembered.

But, I didn't stop with one orgasm. She had danced her ass off and she deserved to be showered with affection. So, my tongue and fingers stayed between Bella's legs until she was screaming again, her hands tugging painfully on my hair as her second orgasm washed over her like the crashing tide.

Pressing a soft kiss to her sex, I crawled up her body and hovered over her. She was panting heavily. Her face was flushed and her eyes were rheumy. With a seductive, sated grin, she said, "Your tongue should be bronzed."

"I'm glad you approve," I said, leaning down and kissing her lips. Bella's mouth opened, taking my tongue between her lips and moaning quietly. She was tasting her arousal on my mouth. Her legs latched around me and she was rolling her body against mine. "Does my love need more?"

"I do," she panted. "I want to feel you inside me. You've claimed me with your mouth. I want you to fill me up with your love." She giggled. "God, that sounded cheesy."

"It did sound cheesy and that's what I intend to do, angel," I purred. I shimmied out of my jeans and boxer briefs. Bella's hand wrapped around my cock, causing me to moan. "Baby, I want to be inside you when I come."

"Are you turned on?" she asked, stroking my length.

"You have no idea. Kissing your pussy and tasting your two delicious orgasms have made me so hard that it's painful." I reached into the nightstand, pulling out a condom. Bella took the condom from me and rolled it onto my erection with her mouth. _Fucking hell, that was hot._ Pinching the tip, I gathered Bella in my arms and stared into her eyes. "We don't have to do this."

"Yes, we do," she whispered. "Make love to me." Her wriggled her hips and I kissed her, lining up with her entrance. Pressing forward, I bit back a groan when I felt how tight she was. Every inch of her pussy was hugging, squeezing my arousal. I pulled back, gazing at her as I thrust my hips forward, filling her completely. She gasped, her fingers scratching my shoulders. "Edward," she breathed, my name falling from her lips like a prayer. "I'm yours. Forever."

"As I'm yours, angel," I murmured, kissing her deeply as I rolled my hips, moving deeply within my girl. We were so tangled together; you couldn't tell where she ended and I began. We were a knot of love, moving together as a single organism, sharing one body. My love for her was all-encompassing and she was clinging to me like I was going to fade away.

I wasn't.

I was hers from the moment I saw her at the auditions.

She was mine from the moment we'd kissed.

We were destined to be together.

I was never going to let her go and from the vice-grip she had on me, it appeared that she felt the same way. Our breath was one. Our bodies were one. Our souls … were always one and always will be.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

After making love, Edward and I curled up in a ball. He held me so tightly and I passed out on his chest. I was exhausted from the dancing, the stress of the competition and the bedroom Olympics we'd enjoyed. I was sore everywhere, but it was the best kind of sore. As I drifted off, drooling on Edward's chest, I thought that things couldn't get much better than this.

Shortly before dawn, Edward's lips were moving along my neck. He was behind me, his erection pressed against my back. "I can't get enough of you, Bella," he whispered, his voice rough and deep. "Let me love you."

"Please," I breathed, turning my head. He kissed me deeply as he lifted my leg, sliding inside me with one quick thrust. His hands were cupping my breasts and rolling my clit as he moved sinuously with me. Our bodies had known what to do while we were dancing. Now, as we shared one body, it was no surprise that we could communicate without speaking and know exactly what we needed. His cock filled every inch of me and I finally understood what the fuss was about when it came to sex. And sharing it with someone who you loved more than words could describe made it that much more special. "Edward," I gasped. "I'm …"

"I know. I can feel you," he said, kissing me tenderly as my orgasm made me quake with ecstasy. "I adore you, Bella. You are my life now." He spilled deep inside me and we snuggled together, falling back asleep as the sun breached the horizon. I slept for another couple of hours, waking up to go to the bathroom. I put on a pair of yoga pants that I'd left at Edward's apartment and his button-down from the night before. He'd done so much for me. I wanted to repay him in a tiny way. Picking up my cell phone and ear buds, I went to his kitchen to make some cinnamon rolls with homemade cream cheese glaze.

As I was pulling the rolls out of the oven, my cell phone beeped. _Bella, we need to meet and discuss your terms for the tour. Please be at the studio by 10:30. Congratulations on your win ~ Alistair_. I glanced at the clock, wrinkling my nose. I had a half hour to be at the studio. I quickly wrote Edward a note, explaining my absence. I placed it on the nightstand with a fresh cinnamon roll. Calling an Uber, I hopped into the car and drove off to the studio.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **AlicePOV**

The night of the results show, after I'd left the mansion, I finished sending all the 'proof' that Bella was doped up during the show. The doctored medical records indicated that Bella was on some serious pain killers during the last few tapings. Renee, who was on the phone, was sharing Bella's story with a reporter from _Access Hollywood._ They were making arrangements for an interview.

A camera crew would be here in an hour.

Renee hung up the phone, smiling wickedly. "All that's done. The last step is to call Bella tomorrow to end it all," Renee said. "You have the text ready to go?"

"I do," I nodded. "But, isn't this taking it too far? I'm just as pissed that she won, but we're ruining her reputation and possibly taking her life."

"We're not going to kill her. I may hate my daughter, but she deserves to live," Renee scoffed. "We're just going to cause her serious damage. I don't want her to dance. Ever. Again."

Furrowing my brow, I got up and left Renee to get ready for her interview. She'd really gone off the deep end. Bella and I were enemies, but even I wouldn't stoop so low to do what she was planning on doing. Yes, sabotaging her with an accidental kick or a few doctored documents? That was feasible, but this car accident scheme was too much. Too far.

I heard a quiet knock on the door. The sounds of the camera crew and reporter force me into the bathroom. I couldn't be a part of this. This was Renee's plan. I was just the means to the end. I stayed in the bathroom as I listened to Renee describe Bella's nonexistent drug addiction, her willingness to sell herself to get her drugs and her history of drug abuse. It made me sick, the stories Renee wove about her daughter.

How did I get involved with someone as sick as her?

I was determined to win the competition, but at what cost? Ruining the reputation of someone else? I shook my head, wanting to leave this hotel room, but I couldn't. Not while Renee was spreading lies about Bella. Not while Renee was determined to make Alistair revoke her title and award it to me.

I didn't want it this way. I wanted to win with my dancing, not manipulations.

An hour later, the camera crew leaves and Renee shows them out. Her eyes are glinting wickedly as I came out from the bathroom. "You'll be named America's Favorite Dancer as soon as this hits the morning news. Just you wait." Renee gave me a wink. "I'm going to find me a man and celebrate. It's been a while since I've been fucked. And since I just fucked over the bane of my existence, the person who stole the love of my life away, I deserved to be fucked good and hard." She sauntered out of the room, slamming the door.

Renee had a point. Steeling myself, I put on a sexy dress and I went out to a trendy bar. I found myself a sexy man and we went back to my hotel room. It was the best sex I'd had in a long time.

Too bad I still felt empty and like a total fraud when he left.

I should have never contacted Renee. This was going too far. _Way too far._

xx SYTYCD xx

 **AlistairPOV**

"I don't know where you're getting this information, but it's ludicrous," I yelled. "Isabella Swan is not on any sort of performance-enhancing drugs. She has a weakened knee and the medications she's received are allowed per our rules." I pinched my nose, breathing heavily and wanting to throw this reporter out the window. Too bad the reporter was contacting me over the phone. No defenestration happening, at least not this time. "You have proof? It's bogus. Complete bogus. Bella has been under a doctor's care and has undergone several drug tests while in the competition. All of the results are negative." I listened to him rant and rave. "Fine, send me your 'proof.' I'll easily debunk this bullshit. Good day."

"How many phone calls does that make?" asked Carmen.

"That's the tenth. But this one has proof that Bella was on performance-enhancing drugs. He's faxing it over," I sighed as the fax machine whirred to life. I picked up the papers and frowned. They looked legitimate, but there was something wonky with the date and the name on the address. "This is a HIPAA violation."

"A what?" Carmen asked.

"These documents were not sent to Bella, but to her mother. As far as I know, from my conversation with Bella, is that she did not have a close relationship with her mom. If anything, her mom was pissed off that her father worked so much to pay off Bella's medical bills. This address is not Bella's apartment in Seattle. It's a home in Forks," I said, showing Carmen the paperwork. "Bella said that her father was the only one who had access to those files, but apparently the doctor's office didn't get the memo and still sent the bills to her mom."

"And these drugs would never be prescribed for an injury such as Bella's," Carmen said. "I'm not a doctor, but these are for people who are on their death bed."

The phone rang again and I picked it up, hanging it up without answering. "My guess is that Renee, Bella's mom, is behind this supposed crackdown on Bella's medical records."

"Boss! You've got to turn on NBC," barked Nigel, one of the production assistants. "There's an interview being aired on the morning show of _Access Hollywood."_ I growled, turning on the television and saw Renee sitting in a cushy hotel room. She was spinning a tale of Bella selling her body to get drugs like oxycodone, fentanyl and morphine. On top of that, she said that Bella's injuries forced her to lose her home, which was a blatant lie since I had the address of Renee's house. At the end of the interview, the reporter said something that there would be a further investigation, but 'America's Favorite Dancer' may not be all that she may seem.

"Damn it," I growled. "I want you to prepare a statement, Nigel. "Let the press know that we're investigating these claims and will have Bella undergo drug tests, even though these allegations are unfounded. We'll discuss this scandal further once we have our side of the story in order. When we have the truth, since the truth is not _that_." Nigel turned on his heel and I sat down heavily behind my desk.

"We should contact Bella so she's not blind-sided by all of this," Carmen said.

"I know," I sighed. I picked up my cell phone, dialing Bella's number. It rang several times before it went to voicemail. "She probably has it on mute, just to decompress after the competition."

"Try Edward," Carmen suggested.

I called Edward and he picked up, his voice groggy. "'Lo?"

"Edward, I'm sorry to wake you. Is Bella there?" I asked.

I heard some rustling. A quiet curse followed. "Bella's not here. There's a note on the dresser with a delicious looking cinnamon roll, but no Bella."

"What does the note say, Edward?" I questioned, my heart stammering. My doctor said I needed to take it easy since my heart was not in the best shape. "Edward?"

"I can't tell you exactly since most of the note is for me," he said nervously. "But, the gist of it said that she's heading to talk to you at the studio about the tour. You sent her a text."

"I didn't send her anything," I said. "I'm trying to get ahold of her since her mom is running her mouth saying that Bella is a drug addict."

"WHAT?!" Edward roared. "That's bullshit, Alistair. Total bullshit. You know she hasn't done drugs!"

"I know, Edward. Believe me, I know, but her mom claims she has proof. _Access Hollywood_ sent me this proof and it's enough to get Renee and the show in trouble for violating HIPAA," I chuckled. "But, I wanted to let Bella know so she wasn't caught unawares by this predicament."

"Have you called her?" Edward asked, his own voice shaky.

"I have, but she's not picking up," I explained. "I figured she had her phone on silent, relaxing after this past few weeks. But, something doesn't feel right."

"I agree," Edward answered. "I'm going to see if I can find her. From the warmth of the roll, she must have left not too long ago. I'll call you when I know something."

"Be safe, Edward," I said. "Take care of her."

"Always," he replied, ending the call.

I looked over at Carmen. She was as pale as a sheet. "You think something happened to her, don't you?"

"I do," she whispered. "I think that both Renee and Alice are involved. We should have protected her, Al."

"Whatever happens, we will make sure that she's safe and that Renee and Alice pay for what they've done," I snarled. Dialing my attorney, I began the proceedings of a defamation suit and removing Alice from my life. She'd obviously broken the non-disclosure agreement and did something that was unforgiveable. She was going to pay.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

I kept dialing Bella's phone, over and over again as I got dressed. Something was not right. I felt it in my gut. Yes, what was being said about my girl was crap, but her not picking up her phone made me sick. When I was dressed, I dialed Rose and asked if she'd heard or seen Bella.

"I thought she was going to be in bed all day with you, lover boy," Rose teased. "You two were something else last night."

"I wish we were in bed," I deadpanned, "but she left me a note saying that she was heading to the studio. She didn't call you for a ride?"

"No. Even if she did, it's not like I have a car," Rose said. "I rely on cabs and Uber."

"Would Bella use Uber?" I asked.

"Before a cab, yes," Rose replied. "I'll keep my phone close by, Edward. If she calls, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Rose," I said, stuffing my phone in my back pocket. I slammed on a hat and darted downstairs to my car. Starting it up, I backed up and headed toward the studio. There was a traffic jam and it made me frustrated. I needed to make sure that my girl was safe. Traffic was being diverted around a major intersection. Rolling down my window, I waved over to a cop. "What's going on?"

"T-bone collision," he answered. "It's bad. One fatality as far as I know."

"How many cars?" I asked.

"Two. An Uber driver with a passenger and a rental. The rental car's driver left, making it a hit and run," the cop replied.

"Did you say Uber?" I blanched. "Where were they heading?"

"I can't say, sir. If you could just turn right …" he droned on. I pulled over, parking the car and running past the barricades. "Hey! Sir! You can't go there! Sir! This is an accident investigation!"

I ignored him, making my way to the accident. Both cars were completely smashed. A sheet covered up someone in the black car, blood soaking the it completely. I picked up my phone and dialed Bella's number. From inside of the destroyed car, I heard my ring-tone. "Bella!" I screamed, running toward the car. Two cops stopped me and I squirmed against them. "My fiancée. It's her! Please!" I sobbed. "Please! I need to see her!"

Please let her be alright. She has to be alright. I need her. I love her. She's my _everything._

 **A/N: Sorry, cliffhanger … don't hate me. I did warn you, though. Anyhow, pictures of the dessert place are on my blog along with some pervy teasers. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

 **Leave me some!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show, _So You Think You Can Dance?_ I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **Hopefully, we'll resolve the cliffie …**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Nightmares Come To Life**

 **BPOV**

I'm sitting in the back seat of the Uber. The driver is listening to weird EMO music. It's making my ears bleed, but I was too focused on pictures that were sent to me from the party. I giggled at Jacob and Jasper doing a fabulous, half-naked rendition of 'I'm a Little Teapot' and Felix and Maggie doing some sort of hip hop dance battle. A loud curse forces me to look up and I see a car heading directly for us. "Oh shit!" I scream and pain envelopes me. The loud crunch of smashing metal and smell of gasoline is the last thing I remember before my eyes flutter shut and I succumb to the agony all around me.

 _Edward … please … I love you …_

 **EPOV**

"Sir, you have to calm down," said one cop.

"Calm down? My fiancée may be the one under the sheet! I will not calm down," I snapped. The cop's face hardened and he slapped a set of cuffs around my wrists. "What?! You're arresting me?!"

"Only until you calm the fuck down," he sneered.

"Jay, you're such an asshole," a female cop growled. She released me. "The guy under the sheet is the driver of the Uber. We pulled out a female, mid-twenties out of the backseat. She's in rough shape."

"Have they left?" I asked. "The ambulance?"

"Just left. I'll take you to the hospital. If she has family, you may want to call them," the cop said kindly.

"Thank you," I whispered. She tugged on my arm, smacking Jay's head before leading me to a squad car. I got into the back, dialing Alistair and explaining to him what had happened. I also called Rose, but she already knew and was on her way to the hospital. Rose was Bella's emergency contact. We arrived at the hospital and I called my parents. My mom said she'd be on the next flight out and Dad would make it over the weekend. I was barely keeping it together.

 _She's in rough shape …_

What the hell does that mean?! Is she at death's door? Did she lose a limb? What?

In the hospital, the cop, Amy, explained that I was the fiancée of the female car accident victim. I was led into a quiet room. I explained that there were more people on the way. The nurse nodded and said that the doctor would be in shortly. Alistair and Carmen arrived next with Rose and Emmett. Carmen sat next to me, hugging the shit out of me but I was numb. I needed to know what was going on.

 _She's in rough shape …_

A doctor walked in almost an hour after everyone arrived. He was older with a buzz cut and sharp blue eyes. "You're family for Isabella Swan?" he asked.

"I'm her best friend and Edward is her fiancée," Rose said. "We both are approved to make medical decisions for her." Rose took out a piece of paper, handing it to him.

"Thank you," he nodded, sliding it back to her. "I'm Dr. Hamilton and I was the attending physician that worked on Ms. Swan. The car accident was bad and caused significant damage. Her legs were caught under the front seats. Her left leg, which was already weakened from the previous torn ACL is in bad shape. She's got six breaks in that leg, with two more on the right leg. On top of that, she's got crush injuries along her pelvis and lower abdomen."

"What does this mean?" Alistair asked. "Will she recover?"

"She'll recover, but it will be a long road to recovery. I know she's a dancer. I watched the show and she was the one I voted for every night. It's highly unlikely she'll dance again," Dr. Hamilton frowned. "We need to go in and perform exploratory surgery because she's got internal bleeding. We need to put a stop to it."

"Where's the bleeding?" Rose asked.

"Around her uterus," Dr. Hamilton explained. "We think that part of her pelvis broke and …" He blew out a breath. "We may need to remove the uterus if we can't control the bleeding."

"Bella always wanted children," Rose sniffled. "Please, try to save it. Take it only if it's a last resort. My best friend, my _sister_ , deserves happiness and losing the ability to bear a child?"

"Understood," Dr. Hamilton nodded.

"Can we see her?" I asked. "I need to see her."

"They're prepping her for surgery," Dr. Hamilton said sternly. I gripped the arms of the chair, wanting to throw it at the doctor. "But, I'll see if we can get you in. All of you?"

"Just Rose and Edward," Alistair said.

Dr. Hamilton left and a few moments later, he guided us to a large trauma room. Rose held my hand, her face pale. "I don't know if I can go in there," she hissed. "What if she's deformed?"

"She'll need us, Rose," I whispered.

"And the smell," she breathed. "All of this blood is making me queasy."

"I'll go in, Rose," I said, hugging her. "I need to see her. I want her to know that she's not alone." She darted back to the room and I went into the trauma room. There was a nurse inside, along with Dr. Hamilton. Laying on the bed, was my broken angel. Her face was bruised and there was a deep gash along her hairline. Her hands and upper body were fine, but her legs were misshapen. "Can I touch her?"

"You can hold her hand," the nurse said, giving me a warm smile.

I sat down, threading our fingers together. She was cold and her pale skin a shade of grey. She had a breathing tube in her mouth and her chest rose and fell mechanically with the breathing machine. "I'm here, pretty girl. I'm so sorry that you're going through this. I won't leave your side, Bella. I love you and I'll do everything to make sure that you are walking out of here under your own steam." Tears were streaming down my face and I kissed her knuckles. "Don't give up, angel. I'll fight for you. I'll fight with you. I'll do everything I can for you. Please, don't leave me."

"Mr. Cullen, we're going to take her now. If you want to wait up in the surgical waiting room, we'll let you know any news," said Dr. Hamilton.

"Take care of her," I growled, glaring at him. "Make her better."

"I'll do everything in my power," he said, squeezing my shoulder.

I leaned down and kissed Bella's temple. "I love you, my angel." Reluctantly, I pulled back as she was rolled out of the trauma room. The nurse said that she'd lead us to the waiting room. Getting the rest of our group, we rode up to the surgical floor and began our vigil, waiting to hear anything from the doctors or from the cops.

Rose and Carmen hovered over me, but I didn't want to be coddled. I sat down, far away from them and curled up. I didn't say anything, just leaned my head against the wall and prayed for my beautifully broken girl. Three hours go by and Alistair moved so he could sit next to me. "I knew something was wrong," Alistair whispered. "When Bella didn't pick up her phone."

"I should have known something was up when she said she got a text from you. You know how rigorous this competition is. Unless absolutely necessary, you wouldn't contact a contestant," I said, my voice devoid of any emotion. "Have you told the police about the medical records you received?"

"Not yet, but Rose just received a phone call. An officer Amy Masters and her partner, Jay O'Leary, are on their way with news about the accident. I'll mention it then," Alistair explained. "They know who caused the accident."

"Oh."

"I know that you don't really care about that right now. Your mind is on Bella and I don't blame you. But, I think you need to listen to what they have to say," Alistair said, standing up and tugging on my sleeve. The cops arrived. Officer Masters was the kind woman who drove me to the hospital while her partner was the douchebag who tried to arrest me. "You have news?"

"We have news and two suspects," Officer Masters said. "Several traffic cameras caught it all on film." She handed Alistair a tablet. "Do you recognize anyone from this array?"

"I don't," Alistair muttered.

I looked over and recognized Renee. "I know one," I said. "Her."

"How do you know her?" Officer O'Leary asked, his eyes narrowed on me.

"That's Bella's mom, Renee Swan," I replied. "She went off on Bella after one of the performances and was banned from attending any other shows."

Rose grabbed the tablet and agreed with me. "She's a first-class bitch. Renee Swan should burn in hell."

"And the other suspect?" Carmen asked. Officer O'Leary handed her another tablet. "I never thought she would have stooped so low."

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Who do you think?" Carmen snarled, showing Rose the tablet.

"Oh my God. Alice and Renee were behind this?" Emmett asked. "That's fucked up."

"We caught them as they were trying to leave the hotel. Renee was behind the wheel," Officer Masters said. "She didn't sustain any injuries, but Alice's airbag didn't deploy. She got a nasty concussion and a lovely cut on her head. Both of them didn't say anything, but the footage speaks for itself."

"What are they being charged with?" I asked.

"A litany of charges, including leaving the scene of accident, first degree vehicular manslaughter and attempted first degree vehicular manslaughter," Officer O'Leary said. "There are more charges, but they are minor compared to what I just listed."

"Do you need Bella's statement?" Rose questioned.

"Eventually, but we know that she's in surgery. We'll speak to her when she's feeling better," Officer Masters said. She handed me her card. "When she feels up to it, please contact me." She shook my hand and left with her partner. I crumped up the card and stomped away.

"Edward," Rose yelled, going to follow me.

"Leave me alone," I snarled, riding down the elevator and leaving the hospital. I found a bench and curled up, sobbing hysterically. How could Bella's mother be so cruel? In one moment, she ruined Bella's future because she was jealous, heinous bitch. And Alice? I knew she was horrible, but this takes the cake. I hope that they both get sentenced to life in prison.

And then get shivved. Multiple times and they get gangrene.

Then, it would be even.

Maybe.

Okay, not so much, but still.

Rose eventually found me and sat down next to me. "I'm pregnant," she blurted. "Emmett's the dad. He's thrilled and I'm terrified."

"Congratulations," I said, not really meaning it. _How is that announcement appropriate?_ "You may have the one thing that Bella will never experience thanks to her bitch mother. And why are you telling me this?"

"I know you're scared. I'm terrified for my best friend; of the repercussions, this will have on her life. But, we all have situations that are scary," Rose said.

"Your situation, in the end, will be a happy ending. You're having a baby," I said, glaring at her. "My girlfriend is fucking fighting for her life, will probably never dance again and may never be able to have children naturally. That's god damned tragedy, if I ever heard one."

"You're right," Rose sniffled. "I'm sorry." She got up and stumbled back to the entrance of the hospital.

"Ah, shit," I groaned, hopping up and running to catch up with her. Emmett would kick my ass if made his baby-mama cry. "Rose, I'm sorry. Please, don't cry."

"But, you're right!" she said. "My best friend is fighting for her life and I'm complaining about being pregnant. I suck as a human being." I hugged her and she sobbed against me. "I'm sorry. So sorry, Edward."

"It's okay, Rose," I said, leaning my cheek against her head. "Just think before you talk."

"Hormones and filter, it's nonexistent," she sniffled, wiping her nose on my shirt.

"Nor are your manners," I said, stepping back. "I did not need your snot on my clothes."

"Sorry," she blushed. "There was a purpose for me coming out here, other than to make you pissed off. Bella's a fighter. Always has been and always will be. This might get to her, but she'll rebound. I have no doubt."

"I don't know, Rose. This is pretty personal," I shrugged. "I'm so angry at both of them. They took away her dream of dancing and the possibility of having a family. I don't know how Bella's going to react."

Rose weaved her arm through mine and we walked back into the hospital. "Just be there for her, Edward. She's strong, but she needs someone who is stronger to be there when she falls. And she will fall." She looked at me. "I'm planning on staying here until she wakes up and then, Emmett and I are going up to Seattle. I don't know how long Bella is going to be in here, but tell her not to worry about a thing."

"Oh, shit. Her apartment," I breathed. "Just let me know and I'll cover her part of the rent, Rose."

"You know Bella would cut off your balls if you did that," Rose said, arching a brow. "I can handle the rent. I saved my paychecks from the show. I'm golden until the lease is up. And if I had to guess, Bella will be moving in with you."

"I hope so," I muttered. "With all of this, I don't know. We never talked about it."

"Don't stress out, Edward. Let's just get her out of surgery," Rose said, tugging on my arm. We go up to the surgical floor and we settle in for more waiting. By dinner time, Alistair received a text that both Renee and Alice had been booked and arraigned, denied bail. Alistair and Carmen also left to pick up my mom from the airport since I was not about to leave Bella. As we waited on the surgical floor, people from the show filtered through and wished us well. I ignored most of them, wanting to see my girl. I wanted to know what was going on.

Around eight, Dr. Hamilton came out and pulled Rose and I into a private room. "What's the news?" she asked. "That was a pretty long surgery."

"We were able to stop the internal bleeding. However, there will be scarring around her reproductive organs and kidneys. We need to keep an eye on it. Hopefully, she'll be able to have children, but it's all based on her body. We also had an orthopedic doctor do some of the repair to her legs. The left leg is quite damaged and it's being held together by titanium rods, keeping the leg in place. The right leg is not as bad, but we did surgically correct the deformity with screws."

"How long will she need to stay in here?" I asked.

"That remains to be seen. She's in recovery now, but we have her in a medically induced coma to let her body heal. After a day or two, we'll lessen the medication and reassess her condition," the doctor said quietly. "We'll be bringing her to ICU in an hour or so. We want to get her stabilized."

"Is everything okay?" Rose questioned, her voice panicked.

"Her blood pressure was low due to blood loss, but we're infusing her with donor blood." He stood up, smoothing his surgical scrubs. "She'll be in room six." With a curt nod, he left.

"I don't know if this was good news or bad news," Rose whispered. "Titanium rods, scarring, blood loss … what a nightmare."

"It's good news because she's still alive," I murmured. "I just want to see her." Rose hugged me and we sat in the room until a nurse said that Bella was settled in ICU. We went to the ICU floor. My mom huddled close to me, her arm threaded with mine. I was focused on seeing her. I needed to know that she was still alive after her surgery. They few moments that I spent with her in the emergency room wasn't enough. The nurse at the front desk was a stickler for the rules and said that only immediate family could see her. Alistair was having none of that.

"Listen here. That young woman was just in a car accident _caused_ by her immediate family. We're all she's got," he sneered. "If anyone is her family, it's Edward and Rosalie. They are her loved ones and if you deny them access because they do not share blood, then your superiors will be hearing from my attorneys. Do I make myself clear?"

The woman scoffed, but the surgeon backed up Alistair. He took my arm and guided me back to the quiet ICU ward. In the darkened room, Bella is on a too-large bed with her left leg encased in a titanium contraption that keeps her leg hovering over the blankets. I could see the sutures from the surgery and how misshapen her leg was. Her other leg is covered by a blanket, but it was inside a wrapped, soft cast. Her skin was not as grey, but she was still very, very pale. Her chest rose mechanically with the breathing machine and she looked like she was sleeping. "Is the tube necessary?" I asked.

"While she's under anesthesia, her autonomic responses slow down. We're just helping her," the doctor explained. "Once she's weaned off the medications, she'll start breathing on her own and we'll remove the tube."

"Realistically, what are her chances of ever dancing again?" I muttered.

"At the same level as the competition? Slim to none," he sighed. "Can she dance at her own wedding? Slow dancing, yes. But with the breaks to her leg, it will be just too weak. It's a damned shame, too."

"It is," I growled. "Her mother did this to her."

"I saw the news. It's splashed all over local media," he shrugged. "However, the evidence is quite clear that the accident was intentional. I'm shocked that they knew where she was."

"My guess was GPS tracking or something," I said, sitting down and picking up Bella's too-cold hand. "I don't know. The cops came and showed us pictures of Renee, Bella's incubator, and Alice, the bitch who came in second in the competition. They were in the car." I kissed her wrist, smelling her perfume faintly with just a touch of my cologne. It seemed like days since we'd been together, but it had only been twelve hours. "God, I pray she'll be alright." Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"She will be, but it will take a lot of time," he whispered. "You can't stay here, but you have until eleven. And I suggest you get something to eat. I know you've been in that waiting room all day. Bella's going to need you. She'll need your strength, your support and your love. She'll probably fight back, fall apart, want to give up, but you need to be there for her." Dr. Hamilton squeezed my shoulder and he left me in the room.

I stayed with Bella, telling her about everyone rallying behind her. I showered her with as much affection as I could – kissing her knuckles, touching her face and holding her hand – but it was not the same. I needed her to wake up and tell me that she was okay. I wanted to see her deep brown eyes, knowing that she was still there. I wanted her to know that I loved her and always would. I'd help her in any way possible.

The bitchy nurse barked that I had to go at eleven. I kissed Bella's temple. "I love you, angel," I murmured. "I'll be here in the morning." I pushed past the nurse, glowering at her. She glared right back, but I turned on my heel before I could sock it to her. Walking into the ICU waiting room, I went directly to my mom. She hugged me and rubbed my back. "I'm scared," I choked out.

"So am I," she whispered back. Pulling back, she ran her hand down my cheek. "But, for now, we need to get you something to eat and some sleep."

"My car … it's in downtown LA," I grumbled.

"I got it for you," Carmen said, handing me a valet ticket. "We picked it up when we picked up your mom."

"Also, we're going to have a press conference tomorrow," Alistair said. "I know it's the last thing you want to be at, but I want you to be there, representing Bella and her interests."

"Do I get to know what's going to be said at this conference?" I asked.

"You'll approve. Trust me," Alistair nodded. He hugged me and left the hospital with Carmen.

I hugged Rose, whispering, "I'm sorry about being a douche outside. I truly mean it … congratulations."

"I was the douche, Edward," she said. "But, thank you." She kissed my cheek. Emmett hugged me and I could see the panic in his eyes about becoming a dad.

Shaking my head, my mom guided me down to the front entrance. The valet ran to get my car and I had my mom drive us back to my apartment. "I can't stay here," I whispered. "Momma … I can't."

"Okay, sweetheart. We'll grab some clothes and we'll check into a hotel," she said soothingly, guiding the car to my temporary home. I was an anxious mess, riding up the elevator. Flashes of holding Bella, kissing her neck and making love to her invade my memory. She should be here with me. Not fighting for her life in a god-damned hospital room because her mother and Malice. I took out my keys and opened the door to my apartment and I could smell _us_. I blew out a breath, going to my bedroom and packing a duffel bag. Mom waited for me, typing on her cell phone. "Are you good?"

"Yeah," I said, my voice cracking. "I just can't be here. I smell her. I see her. I feel her … I want her here. And she's not."

"Okay, sweetheart," she muttered, smiling sadly. "I've made arrangements to stay at the hotel near the studio." She kissed my cheek and guided me out of the apartment. It was a blur as we drove to the hotel and soon we were in two adjoining rooms, ordering room service. I was curled up on the couch in my room, watching television. All over the newscasts were pictures of Bella's crash, the rumors that she used drugs and Renee and Alice's involvement in the whole thing. I turned off the television and tossed the remote onto the table. Mom walked in, carrying in a tray. "Food's here."

"Not hungry," I shrugged.

"Edward, you haven't eaten all day," Mom chided. She took off the cover of the food and on the plate, was a huge, greasy cheeseburger with French fries. On another plate, there were cheese-smothered nachos. "It's not healthy, but it smells delicious. Eat."

I picked at the food, not tasting it. I barely finished half of the hamburger and a few bites of the nachos. My stomach was churning uncomfortably and I pushed the plates away. "I can't, Mom. I'm too anxious. What if …"

"No what-ifs," Mom said. "Think positively. Yes, what happened to Bella was _unthinkable_ , but you have be her strength and support even if things are falling apart all around you." She wrapped her arms around me and I snuggled next to her, letting myself lose it because she was so true in what she said. For now, I was just a sad, scared man. The love of his life is fighting for hers because of her bitch mother and evil accomplice.

xx SYTYCD xx

Blinking my eyes, I groaned as looked around. My cheek was pressed to my mom's leg and she was snoring, loudly. I didn't remember falling asleep, but apparently I did. I sat up, rolling my head and grimacing as the bones in my neck cracked. Mom jerked awake. "Ouch," she grumbled, grabbing her shoulder. "What time is it?"

"Almost nine," I said, checking my phone. "I've got several texts from Alistair. The press conference is happening at eleven." I scrubbed my face, getting up and padding to the bathroom. "I'm sorry about crashing on you, Mom."

"Edward, you're my son. I will do everything to help you," she replied, getting up and taking my hands. "I'll order us some breakfast."

"Again, not hungry," I shrugged. "I'll eat when I can talk to Bella."

"Bullshit. You're eating now," she argued, picking up the phone.

I grumbled, going into the bathroom and taking a hasty shower. I hadn't showered when Alistair called. I could still smell a trace of Bella's sweet, sexy fragrance. I hated to wash it away, wash _her_ away. She had claimed me and now … _Don't go there, Edward. She's not dead._ I stripped off my clothes and scrubbed myself raw. When I was done, I dressed in a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt. I didn't bother shaving. I wanted people to see how this was impacting me.

I was scared.

I was sad.

I was fucking pissed off.

With a low growl, I stomped into the bedroom. Mom was not in there, but some breakfast was on the table. I swiped a bagel and cream cheese. I forced it down my throat. I called the hospital and asked on Bella's status. There was no change. Rose was with her, along with Jacob. I sent a text to both, saying I was coming after the press conference.

An hour later, I was standing on the stage with Alistair, Carmen and the choreographers for the show. Local television stations, national news and several social media outlets were in the audience. Microphones were on a podium. Alistair stepped forward promptly at eleven. "Good morning," he said somberly. "I'm certain you are aware of the situation regarding our recent champion for _So You Think You Can Dance_. Isabella Swan was in a serious car accident, caused by two people known to her. I can't divulge who caused the accident, but suffice it to say that our hearts are broken because of this news. Normally, we'd have the second-place contestant step in, but at this time we need to disassociate ourselves with Alice Brandon. It was brought to our attention that Mary Alice Brandon was cheating during the competition. One of our other contestants saw communications from an outside source on Ms. Brandon's cell phone. She broke the nondisclosure agreement, thus nullifying her status as a competitor."

"Do you think that she is one of the people responsible for Isabella's car accident?" barked one of the reporters.

"I can't discuss details pertaining to the case," Alistair said. "Now, in regards to Isabella's status as America's Favorite Dancer, and information about the tour … Isabella is and always will be our champion. She will be given the prize money and receive all the benefits, therein. Also, at this point in time, we feel it best that we cancel the tour. We may try to reschedule the tour, but we are going to focus our attention to Bella and helping her heal. I'm going to turn this over to Edward Cullen. He and Bella are in a committed relationship and he has a few things to say."

 _I do?_ I gulped and stood behind the podium. I gripped the edges, blowing out a harsh breath. "Thank you for being here," I murmured. "I don't have much to say, but I ask you to please be mindful of our privacy. This situation is shocking, sad and difficult. Bella may have competed on a national dance show, but she's shy and doesn't need the press breathing down her neck. Also, whatever was said to the press regarding an ongoing drug habit is wholly untrue. She needs our support, our strength. Bella is the one person who I love more than my own life and I would do anything for her. Right now, I ask for privacy and prayers for my beautiful girl," I whispered. "Thank you."

Stepping back, I wiped my face as tears streamed down my face. Carmen rubbed my back, gripping my hand.

"One other thing before we end this press conference," Alistair said, "the production company will be paying for all of Ms. Swan's medical expenses, rehabilitation costs and provide anything else she needs. Please give Bella and her family privacy. Information regarding her condition will be dispensed at the family's discretion. Thank you for coming." He walked back, leading us all off stage as the reporters screamed their questions. Once in one of the dressing rooms, Alistair sat down heavily on a leather sofa. "That was tougher than I expected. I wanted to say that Alice and Renee were responsible for Bella's accident, but the police said no."

"We don't want Alice and Renee to get off on a technicality," Carmen said dryly.

"If I had my way, they'd serve life sentences," I growled. "Now, I'm sorry to talk and run, but I need to see Bella."

"Give her our love," Alistair said, shaking my hand. "We'll be by after we deal with the legalities of cutting Alice out of the show. She broke the NDA and needs to suffer consequences."

"What will happen?" I asked.

"There's a hefty fine, almost a half a million dollars. Plus, she's no longer allowed to use the _SYTYCD_ brand name when she auditions," Alistair said. "She won't be allowed to dance on any shows associated with this company, which includes _Dancing with the Stars_. But, she's got bigger fish to fry with her impending trial."

"I think it's safe to say that Alice's dancing days are over," Carmen sneered. "As far as I'm concerned, she should be blacklisted." Her eyes narrowed and she huffed. "In fact, I'm going to contact my connections in various Latin ballroom competitions …"

"That seems premature, Carm," Alistair argued. "I'm just as pissed at her for what happened, but she's innocent until proven guilty. In regards to our competition, she's toast. The rest of the dancing world? They can make their own decisions, if she's not found guilty in the courts." He shook my hand again and I took my mom out the back entrance, driving to the hospital. A few of the press raced after me, yelling out questions but I had to see my girl.

Arriving at the hospital, I went up to the ICU. Dr. Hamilton was speaking with Rose. Emmett was with her, rubbing her back. I strode over to them. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I was just briefing them on the latest test results," Dr. Hamilton said. "The swelling has gone own on her legs and the ultrasound revealed that she's healing well internally. However, we want her to get as much rest as possible."

"Dr. Hamilton said that they're going to keep her under for another day," Rose said. "They'll wean her off the medications keeping her asleep by this weekend."

"If you think that's best. I don't want her to be in so much pain," I frowned.

"With her injury, she will be in pain, but I understand your concern," Dr. Hamilton nodded. "We will have the best physical therapists and occupational therapists working with her."

"She's not from Los Angeles," Rose sniffled. "What about in Seattle?"

"I don't want her in Seattle," I argued. "It's too close to everything that she's lost – her mom, her dad – I think she should be with me."

"Let's cross that bridge when she wakes up," Dr. Hamilton said sternly. "Now, I'm going to finish my rounds. I'll be back before I leave for the evening." He shook our hands, leaving us in the waiting area of the ICU.

"I can take care of her," Rose growled, glaring at me.

"You're pregnant. We don't know how long her recovery will be," I snapped back. "How can you help her when you're taking care of your baby?"

"He's got a point, Ro," Emmett said. Rose's glower moved to Emmett. "Let's not make any decisions now." He took Rose's hand, guiding her away. They were hissing angrily at each other.

I ignored them, going into the ICU and taking my seat next my girl. "I'm here, angel," I murmured. I knew she couldn't hear me, but it gave me solace just to sit next to her. "I'll always be here."

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my childhood bedroom, but in a king-size bed. My room looked like a combination of my bedroom in my apartment and Edward's place. I sat up, blinking confusedly. _Am I dead?_ "Hello?" I called out.

The bedroom door opened and my dad, looking as handsome as ever, strode into my room. "Tiny Dancer," he crooned. He sat down, hugging me. "I've missed you, Bella."

"Daddy?" I whispered, snuggling against him. "I've missed you, too. It's been so long and I needed you."

"I know," he breathed, kissing my head. "I've been watching over you from the moment I left this world."

"But, I'm with you. Am I dead?" I asked.

"Heavens, no," he answered, getting up and helping me to my feet. "I'm just here to keep you company while you're asleep."

"I'm asleep? I'm confused," I frowned. We walked out of my room and to the living room. It was warm and just as I remembered when I was child. Dad settled me into the leather sofa, covering me with a blanket. "Daddy? Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"What do you remember?" he questioned.

"A phone call …" I said. "No! A text message. Alistair needed to see me. Something about the tour."

"That was a trick," Dad said, taking my hand. "Your mom was always jealous of your talent. She hated when I focused on you, watching you dance. She despised you when I took out a second mortgage on the house to pay for your medical expenses, blamed you for everything."

"I know that, Dad," I growled. "She made it abundantly clear that I was just in her way and that it was my fault you died."

"No, Bella. It was _never_ your fault," he said, taking my face in his hands. "It was just a wrong place, wrong time situation. I never blamed you. I died at peace knowing that you were going to have the opportunity to have your dream come true. Granted, it was a few years longer than I expected. That was due to your wonderful mother." His hands dropped from my face and he gripped his hair. "I'm sorry that your mom …"

"So, you're saying that mom was involved in what happened with me?" I asked. "Dad?"

"Yes," he sneered. "She worked with that girl from the show and they tricked you into getting into that Uber, using a rental car to cause the accident. Your mother was pleased that the damage was so extensive, but they were caught. The wonders of modern technology and red-light cameras."

"And what about me?" I questioned.

"You're asleep and healing from some pretty significant injuries. I can't tell you what, but I'm with you until you wake up," Dad said, wrapping his arm around me.

"Injuries?" I squeaked. "Can I dance?"

"That, my Tiny Dancer, is completely up to you," he murmured. "I want to hear about you. I've been watching over your, but it's always from a distance. Tell me about that handsome young man."

"Oh, God. You've seen that, too?"

"Oh, no! When you're happy, I tend to step away. There are some things that a parent should _never_ see," he laughed, hugging me tightly. "What's his name?"

"You know about Mom and her crazy, but you don't know my boyfriend's name," I quipped, poking my dad's belly. He chuckled. "Anyway, his name is Edward and he's also a dancer. We performed together during the competition, but met at the auditions."

"And he's treating you well?" Dad asked.

"He's the first guy that made me feel special since you, Dad," I murmured. "It's like all of the bullshit went away when I was with him. He supported me, cheered for me and was my rock throughout the competition. His family adopted me and I couldn't be happier." I got up, walking away from him and twisting my hands. "But, I have this nagging feeling in my gut. Something's not right."

"How long have you had this feeling?"

"Since I woke up and saw you standing there," I whispered. "There's more to my injuries that you know but you're sharing, Dad."

"There is more, but it's your mind's way of protecting you, Tiny Dancer," Dad sighed. "For now, you need to rest."

"I'm not tired. Dad, tell me!" I snapped.

"I can't. I won't," he replied, getting up to hug me. "Just let me be with you. Let me be your dad, even if it's in your mind, for as long as I can."

"It's bad, isn't it?" I cried.

"Yes," he answered, tightening his hold on me. "Very."

Time went by at a snail's pace when I was with my dad, but it also sped by, too. I could hear whispers in my head, voices in the distance and I tried to call out. However, Dad just helped me reminisce about my past and plan for my future.

My very, _uncertain_ future.

The voices became louder one day and I heard Edward's voice clearly. "I'm by your side, pretty girl. I'm never leaving you. I love you. I want everything with you. Just open your pretty eyes. I need to know you're okay. Bella, please!?"

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked.

"Your body is waking up. Our time is running out," Dad said, taking my hand. "I know that you will have to overcome some significant struggles, Tiny Dancer, but don't shut everyone out. Please know that I love you and I will always love you. I'm proud of you, the things you've accomplished, and have so many wishes for your future."

"Daddy," I sniffled. "I'm not ready to see you go. I need more time. I love you and I miss you."

"I'm in your past, Tiny Dancer. Edward is your future," Dad said, gathering me in his arms. I could smell his cologne and feel the tension in his back. "I'll be by your side, Bella. You may not see me, but I'm with you." I whimpered as pain radiated in my head, down my spine and to both of my legs. Dad helped me, guiding me to the floor. "I love you. Be strong, don't give up and let people help you."

"But, how?" I choked out, more pain causing me to tremble. My legs were on fire and my stomach ached. "I barely survived with you by my side. How am I going to do it without you?"

"You can do anything. You proved that by winning that competition," Dad said, his voice becoming the echo and his hold on me dissipating. "Don't give up. Promise me."

"Dad …"

"PROMISE ME!" he said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I promise," I sobbed, clinging to him but he was gone. "Daddy!"

"I love you, Tiny Dancer," his voice echoed as my childhood home disappeared. "Always …"

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

Bella shifted on the bed, her brows furrowing. It had been a week since the accident. Dr. Hamilton had extubated her that weekend after they weaned her off the medications keeping her asleep. However, she didn't regain consciousness. It was almost four days since she'd been extubated and now she was starting to move. She responded to my voice, held my hand and moved slightly. However, now, I could tell she was in pain. Her sounds were choked. "Pretty girl," I said soothingly. "You're okay."

Her eyelids fluttered and she moaned. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was in distress. I pressed the call button, asking for a nurse. "Bella, I'm here," I said quietly. "Open your eyes for me. You're safe." She whimpered. Hearing her sounds, it damn near broke my heart. One of the kinder nurses, Sarah, scuttled in. "She's upset …"

"Her pain meds might be wearing off," Sarah said, checking Bella's vitals. "Or, she may be waking up. Or both."

"Bella, squeeze my fingers if you can hear me," I said, taking her hand. The grip around my fingers was vise-like. Her eyes fluttered again. "Angel, please?" With a gasp, her eyes blinked open and she groaned, slamming them shut.

"It might be too bright," Sarah said, closing the blinds and turning off most of the lights. "Try again, Bella. Edward's been going on and on about how gorgeous your eyes are. I want to see them."

"That's just a little creepy, Sarah," I snorted, kissing Bella's knuckles.

"Okay, yeah. It was," Sarah giggled, switching out the IV bag.

"Edward," Bella croaked, her voice raspy and deep. She opened her eyes and they were bloodshot, tired and glazed over. "What happened? Where am I?'

"Oh, baby," I breathed. "I'm so happy to hear your voice." I cupped her cheek and swiped my thumb across her skin, capturing an errant tear. "You're at Cedar-Sinai Hospital. You were in a car accident."

"Hmmmm," Bella said, her eyes drifting shut. "Thirsty."

Sarah poured some water into a cup and handed it to me. "Bella, I have some water. There's a straw right by your mouth," I said. She turned her head, taking a dainty sip before coughing. Sarah raised her bed and the coughing stopped. "I'm sorry, pretty girl."

"The doctor is on his way," Sarah said, ducking out of the room.

"Thanks," I nodded. "Do you want some more?"

"I want the room to stop spinning," she said, her eyes clamped shut. "And I hurt. Everywhere."

"The doctor will give you something for the pain," I said. "Just try another sip of water, baby." Bella opened her eyes. I pressed the straw into her mouth and she took another drink. "Better?"

"Yeah," she said. "How long? What day is it?"

"It's been a week since the end of …" I trailed off. "You've been in here a week." She looked at me, her face questioning. "I'm so happy you're awake. I've missed you."

"I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye," she muttered. "And what happened to your face? You're covered in fur."

"It's been a week. I've only been away from you to sleep and that's only after Sarah or one of the other nurses kick me out," I chuckled. "Once you're out of the ICU, I can stay overnight."

"ICU?" she whispered. "Tell me. What happened? Why am I in so much pain?" I hesitated. "Edward, I can see the stress in your face and the sadness in your eyes. I may have just woken up, but I'm not stupid." She spat out the last part.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just …" I sighed, scrubbing my hands through my hair. "You were in a car accident. It was bad. Really bad." I gently raised her bed and she saw the contraption around her left leg and cast on her right. "Dr. Hamilton can tell you more about your injuries, but they were significant."

She reached for her leg, but recoiled. She shifted and she called out in pain. "Do you need anything?" I asked.

"There's more than the legs," she said, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. "My stomach hurts."

"There was some internal injuries," I said. "Let the doctor explain. I don't fully understand, but you did have to have surgery on your legs and for the internal injuries."

"I'm broken," she sniffled, the tears spilling down her pale, gaunt cheeks. "Things were finally going right and …" I sat on the bed, gathering her in my arms as she sobbed. It was weak and she stopped quickly due to the pain she was in. Dr. Hamilton walked in with Sarah. She gripped my t-shirt, sniffling loudly.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Ms. Swan," he said, dipping his head. "How's the pain level?"

"Using a scale of one to ten – one being perfectly healthy to ten being in excruciating pain – how is it?" Sarah asked.

"Um, nine-ish," she mumbled. "I … I … can you hold off giving me pain meds? I want to know what's wrong with me. I'm no stranger to pain. You probably saw my MRIs of my knee."

"I did," Dr. Hamilton nodded. "Now, I can give you the good news or the bad news … which do you want first?"

"Good news," she whispered.

"The good news is that you will be able to walk again, with little to no limp. Plus, the internal damage has lessened. The latest ultrasound is promising," Dr. Hamilton explained.

"I can walk …" she said slowly. "Or will walk … what about dancing?"

"I don't think that dancing is in your future, Bella," Dr. Hamilton frowned. "The damage to your legs is extensive. I'm concerned that even with surgery and extra support, your body won't handle the stress of dancing. It's a damn shame, too. You are an exquisite dancer."

"Not even with therapy?" Bella cried. "I can't dance?"

"It'll take a lot of therapy to get you to walk properly," Dr. Hamilton said.

Bella frowned deeply, her hands wringing. I took her hand, threading our fingers together. "I'll be with you. Every step of the way, pretty girl." She didn't respond. In fact, she tugged her hand away and hardened her expression.

"I'll have someone from physical therapy come and discuss their plans for you," Dr. Hamilton muttered. "For now, we're going to keep you here for another day and then move you to the medical floor. After we've removed the cage around your leg, we'll discharge you in about another week. Now, do you want some more pain killers?"

"Yes," Bella said coldly. Tears were streaming down her face, but this is what Rose told me about. Bella was shutting down. I couldn't let her do that. I just prayed she wouldn't push me away, but the voice of my head told me that she was and that she would …

Dr. Hamilton injected Bella's IV with some medication and her eyelids drooped. I took her hand. She allowed me to hold her hand, but she wasn't gripping it like before. Dr. Hamilton gave me a sympathetic grin, leaving with Sarah on his heels. When they left, I caressed Bella's cheek. "Don't," she whispered, her voice thick.

"Bella, I know you're upset, but I'm not going anywhere," I said. "I love you and I am going to help you. Don't give up." She shrugged, trying to pull her hand away. I held firm, gently grasping her chin and forcing her to look at me. Her eyes were so sad, almost vacant. "Rose told me that you'd do this, but I'm not walking away."

"You should," she sneered. "I'm nothing. This accident ensured that I will always be nothing." She pulled away, tears streaming down her face. "I want to be alone. My dream is crushed, just like my legs. I don't deserve happiness and I certainly don't deserve you."

"You're wrong, pretty girl," I said, my heart breaking. "You deserve everything and I'm going to fight for it. I just hope that I'm not fighting alone." I kissed her temple, closing my eyes and trying to keep it together. "I love you. I'll always love you, but I'll let you be. I'll see you later." She didn't respond. When I pulled back, her eyes were closed and she looked like she was in agony.

I walked away, giving Bella the space that she needed but I wasn't giving up. I'd never give up. She was worth it. She was _not_ nothing. She'll never be nothing.

I just needed her to believe it …

 _Damn Renee and Alice to the deepest pits of hell._

 **A/N: Don't hate me … things will get better. This is when a bestie like Rose will kick it into high gear. Leave me some loving … thank you for reading! ;-)**


	24. Chapter 24

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show, _So You Think You Can Dance?_ I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **Up next will be a longer stretch of time … we're going to hear from Bella and Rose is going to hand her ass. Plus, talk to the police and a cross-country move. How will this impact the relationship with Edward and Bella?**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: The Rocky Road**

 **BPOV**

I had been in the hospital for two weeks. I'd had surgery to remove the cage around my left leg. I was now in a foot to thigh cast. I had been a raging bitch and I was absolutely miserable from being confined to the bed, not able to fend for myself and peeing into a damn bag.

Oh, let's not mention the fact that I'm in horrific pain.

I was also ignoring Edward. He'd been nothing but supportive, loving and patient. However, seeing him reminded me of what I was going to lose once I got out of the hospital. I would _never_ dance again. I'd forever have a limp. I may _not_ be able to have children. The internal damage was healing, but there would be significant scarring to my uterus due to the surgery and internal injuries I'd sustained.

I was working with a physical therapist on my other leg when Rose stomped into my room, scowling and her face red with anger. "Do you mind if I have a moment with my best friend who's being an epic bitch? I want to talk to her before I drive back up to Seattle to make sure our apartment hasn't burned down," she sneered. She glared at the therapist who scurried out of the room. Turning to me, she snapped, "I'm not going to apologize. Yes, you've been in an accident. Your mom and arch-nemesis are sitting in a jail cell. You have every right to be pissed off, but treating the man who adores you more than his own life like complete and utter shit? That's cold, Swan."

"You're right. I'm entitled to be pissed off. Now, if you don't mind. I want to be pissed off," I snapped. "Because of my mom's sick pleasure in ruining my life, I've lost everything."

"You haven't lost everything. You're still fucking breathing," Rose growled. "You could have died, but you didn't. You have new scars and injuries to your legs, but you're still here. Don't give up and shut down. You don't _see_ Edward. He's just as broken as you are. But, his wounds are due to you and your harsh treatment of him. Stop being so awful to him. Quit shutting him out, bitch!"

"I'm not treating him harshly," I argued.

"And I'm a natural red head," Rose deadpanned. She flipped her blonde curls, glowering at me. "Bella, I know that you're struggling. I remember when I first met you, just after your dad died and you were still trying to heal from your knee injury. You acted the same way: distant and cold. After a few months, you warmed up to me but you still … there was this anger inside of you."

"Do you blame me? My knee was fucked up. My dad was killed on the job because he was pulling extra shifts to pay for my medical bills. My mom blamed me. And now? It all boils down to my mom and her bullshit. Because of her actions, I'm back in the same position, with injuries that are threatening my dancing career and mounting medical bills, but even worse. I don't know how I'm going to pay for this. Edward's going to see that I'm not worth it. Just like you. I'm just preparing for the inevitable," I sobbed. "I'm going to be alone."

"Fuck," Rose mumbled, sitting down next to me and wrapping her arms around me. "You're not going to be alone, if you change how you're acting, Bells. The walls are back up and I miss the girl, my best girl. The girl who auditioned with me, on a whim, for this crazy competition. A competition you _won!_ "

"A competition that I'll never be able to take part in again because of my fucked-up legs," I said, shrugging her off. "Oh, let's not talk about the damage inside. Carrying a baby to term is 'questionable' at best." I pointed to her barely visible baby bump. "You think that I don't know?" I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks and I whimpered in pain.

"What's going on?" Sarah, one of my nurses, asked.

"Nothing. I was just hoping that Bella would pull her head out of her ass," Rose growled, stomping past her.

"That was harsh," Sarah said. "But, she does have a point."

"You're on her side?!"

"Bella, I'm speaking to you as a medical professional and hopefully as a friend. I was there when you were brought in. I was assigned to be your nurse in the ICU and I saw how much your injuries impacted Edward and Rose. They were worried sick for you. You have every right to grieve what happened to you, but Rose, Edward, Alistair, Carmen, Esme … they're all fighting for you and you're pushing them away. Dr. Hamilton mentioned that you should speak with a therapist, to help you with your feelings," Sarah said.

"No. No head shrinkers," I said, shaking my head. "I can get over this."

"Before you're discharged?" Sarah argued. "And where are you going to go? You can't be on your own. Not with the injuries you've sustained."

"I don't know," I shrugged. "This is a huge clusterfuck. I'm ruining everything."

"You're not. You're in pain and angry and upset," Sarah said. "But, your friends and loved ones need to understand that, too." I shifted uncomfortably on the gurney. "Now, how about we give you some girly pampering. Well, as much as we can with two full casts." I nodded and she helped me into a wheelchair. As she washed my hair, I thought about what she said and I knew I had to change.

But, I was too angry. How can I change when all I want to do is end it all? What was the point?

xx SYTYCD xx

Later that evening, Edward came to the hospital. I was going to try to make a concerted effort to be more gracious. When he walked in, I did notice that he was thinner and his eyes were so sad. I grimaced, knowing that my injuries and behaviors were the cause. I knew I had a long recovery and I couldn't …

 _I know that you will have to overcome some significant struggles, Tiny Dancer, but don't shut everyone out. Please know that I love you and I will always love you. I'm proud of you, the things you've accomplished, and have so many wishes for your future._

I blinked, remembering my dad and that weird time spent in my head. Was it a hallucination? Or was it the drugs? Hell, it was probably both.

"Hey, pretty girl," he said, his voice flat. "I brought you some contraband. The hospital food is making me sick. I can only imagine how you're feeling." He took out some Styrofoam containers. The spicy goodness of Italian food filled my private suite.

"Thank you," I whispered. "This smells delicious."

He stopped taking out the containers, blinking at me. His ears turned red and he gave me a tentative grin. "You're welcome, Bella."

"Edward, I know that I've been absolutely awful," I said.

"Not awful. I get it," he said, pushing the tray table over my legs. "You're coming to grips …"

"No, I've been horrendous. I'm just …" I sniffled. "I'm terrified of what's going to happen. My dancing career is over. I have this apartment in Seattle that I can't afford. I don't know how I'm going to cover these medical costs. Rose is pregnant and I don't know where I'm going for rehab."

"Rose said she'd handle the apartment. We spoke about it while you were in surgery," Edward said, giving me a drink. "Alistair and the production company are covering the costs of your time in the hospital, as well as any rehabilitation. He adores you and wants you to get the best possible care. And that care is in Chicago. I've done my research and there's a state of the art facility at Northwestern Medical Center for these types of injuries. I want you to come back with me. Stay with me while you get better."

"Are you sure? I've been awful to you and to everyone. I'd understand if you wanted to tell me to go fuck myself," I snorted.

"Never, pretty girl," he said, sitting down next to me. "Am I upset with your reactions? A little, but I get it. In time, things will settle down." Edward took my hand and I accepted it. His hand was warm, comforting around mine. My stomach lurched and I hated myself for pushing him away. Tears cascaded down my cheeks and I lost it. "Don't cry, Bella. Please, I can't handle your tears. I hate to see you cry."

"I'm sorry," I said, covering my face with my hands. "I suck."

"You do not suck. After what happened, I think you're entitled to be pissed off," Edward said, wiping the tears away. "Just don't give up on the people who love you. Rose … she was … I was not happy that she came in here, guns blazing."

"She had every right to be," I muttered. "And so do you."

"I told you, repeatedly, that I'm not going anywhere. You're _it_ for me," he said. His eyes dropped to my lips. I wanted his comfort, his love, but I was afraid that he'd realize that I wasn't worth it, just like my mom had, and leave me. _Stop that thinking, Bella. He just said otherwise._ I reached up and caressed his stubbled chin. He had shaved off his beard that he had grown while I was in my medically induced coma. He leaned into my touch, moving to brush his lips with mine. Butterflies attacked my stomach, just like the first time Edward kissed me.

But, I was broken. Why would he want me?

His kiss was chaste and he pressed his forehead against mine. "I love you, my Bella. That will never change," he said, his fingers rubbing my neck.

"I love you, too," I murmured. I _did_ love him, but I felt like a fraud saying those words. Did he love me out of pity? _Seriously, Swan, you've got ISSUES!_

Perhaps Sarah was on to something with the head shrinker.

"What do you think, though? Coming to stay with me in Chicago. My dad has pull and once you're released from here, we can begin your physical therapy after we've got you settled in my condo," Edward said, the tension leaving his face.

"I don't want to be a burden," I said.

"You're not, angel," he murmured, tucking a curl behind my ear. "Don't ever think that you are." I nodded, moving so I was snuggled against him. Edward wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes, trying not to cry but a few tears managed to slip out. "You do need to eat. I have a calzone or pizza. Which do you want?"

"Pizza," I said, wiping my cheeks.

Edward handed me the pizza, smiling softly. I shifted, grimacing as pain radiated through my body as I tried to sit up so I could eat. Edward helped by raising the bed and calling for the nurse for some pain medication. I ate half of my pizza before I was too groggy to sit up any longer. I drifted. Edward sat next to me, his fingers grazing along my arm. "I'm not giving up on you, Bella. I know you want me to. You expect me to, but I'm not." He tightened his hold on me, his voice cracking with his last statement.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

After another two weeks in the hospital, Bella was discharged. She had two casts and was confined to a wheel chair. Alistair and the production company were providing us with a private jet to Chicago. Rose and Emmett were in Seattle, finishing out the lease. Bella had yet to make any decisions about moving in with me permanently, but I had alluded that I wanted her to stay.

Okay, I told her that I wanted her to live me. There was no allusion at all.

However, my guess was that my not-so-subtle invitation to move in together was not high on her list of priorities. Bella was getting better, but still very, very distant. That distance came back when the police officers came to discuss the case with her. They showed her the video of the accident and with that, she saw the callous disregard Alice and Renee had for her life and the life of the unfortunate, deceased Uber driver. Dr. Hamilton tried to convince her to talk to someone, as did Sarah, Mom and Alistair, but she insisted she was fine.

Emotionally, that is.

I knew she wasn't.

She had nightmares. She cried for her dad in her sleep. She wished she had been killed in that crash. She said so as she slept. I heard every heart-breaking cry. I knew she needed help. But, she had to _want_ it. Until then, I was going to be there for her as much as she'd let me.

"We could have flown commercial," Bella said as I rolled her through the private airstrip in Van Nuys. Alistair was next to us.

"I don't think so," he chided. "I can see how much pain you're in now. Imagine being in LAX with five times as many people and being stuck in business class. That would be hell on earth. This is the least I could do."

"You've already paid for my medical expenses," she argued, an adorable scowl on her face.

"The production company paid those. I'm paying for the flight," Alistair smirked. "And for the rehab. I want you to have the best possibility of dancing again, Bella."

"I don't know," she shrugged, shifting in the wheelchair. She tugged on the blanket that covered her legs. "Dr. Hamilton said it was highly unlikely."

"My teachers in secondary school said it was _highly unlikely_ I'd amount to anything other than a mechanic," Alistair argued, arching a brow. "Now look at me. I've danced on Broadway and am an executive producer of several lucrative reality shows, earning millions. Don't give up hope, Bella." He stopped the wheelchair, crouching in front of her. "I know that this has been a nightmare, but you're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

She mumbled something and shook her head. I couldn't hear her over the din of the airport. Alistair whispered something back, taking her hand. With a squeeze, he stood up and gave me a tight smile. "There's a limo arranged for you when you arrive at Chicago Executive Airport. All your belongings have already been shipped to your condo. If there's anything else, please don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you, Alistair," I said, shaking his hand. He clapped my shoulder, leaning down to kiss Bella on the cheek. She gave him a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. I pushed us to the hangar. Carefully, I carried Bella onto the plane. One of the male nurses that Alistair arranged for the flight said he'd do it, but the possessive bastard in me didn't want anyone else's hands on Bella's body. Settling her into one of the spacious seats, I sat down next to her. "Do you need any medication?"

"Hmmmm," she replied, shifting uncomfortably. "I don't want to be a …"

"If you say burden, I'll scream," I argued, shooting her a wry look.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I am in pain." She tried to reach for her bag, but I swiped it, taking out two of her pain pills. I asked one of the flight crew for some water and food. Bella nibbled on her snack and took her medication. By the time we took off, she was leaning against me, snoring quietly. The pills knocked her out.

We arrived in Chicago as the sun dipped below the horizon. Bella was still asleep. I carried her out to the waiting limo and we drove to my condo in downtown. My parents were waiting for me. Dad had a wheelchair and Mom was holding balloons, welcoming us home. I gently shook Bella. "Pretty girl, we're home."

"Wha …?" she mumbled. She blinked and furrowed her brows. "When did we land? How did I get in a car?"

"Strong boyfriend," I chuckled. The limo stopped and my parents opened the door. Dad helped Bella into the wheelchair while Mom fawned over her. I balanced the bags with the driver, riding up to my condo. Bella was quiet, taking it all in. Opening the door, I put our bags into my bedroom while my parents pushed Bella into the living room.

"You've got the rest of the weekend to get settle in," Mom explained. "Your belongings are still on their way. According to the shipping company, they'll be here tomorrow."

"Thank you," Bella said. She looked at my home. "Your condo is beautiful, Edward."

"Thanks," I replied. "Do you want something to eat?"

"I'd like to get out of this chair," she said, a faint blush covering her face. "I kind of need to pee." Mom popped up, rolling her to the guest bathroom that had been set up for her.

When they were gone, Dad looked at me. "Bella could stay with us if it becomes too much for you, Edward. It's not a big deal. We have that master suite on the ground floor," he said.

"No. I want her here. With me," I said.

"How do you think she'll feel when her lover has to take her to the bathroom, help her shower, wipe her ass?" Dad asked, a brow arching over his wireless frames.

"Dad, stop. I'm not giving up on her. She's had that all her life with her mom and with the loss of her own father," I snapped. "I want to take care of her. Plus, Alistair arranged for some health care assistance during the days when she's not at physical therapy. It's one of the physical therapists from the show." Pinching my nose, I went into my room and unpacked our bags. It felt nice to hang Bella's clothes next to mine, but I wished it was under happier conditions. I finished in the closet, walking back out to the living room. Bella was on the couch, her feet up and elevated. Mom was hovering. Bella was uncomfortable, but smiling at my mother.

"Es, let's leave Edward and Bella. They've had a long day with travel," Dad said when he saw me walk back into the room. "If you need anything, Bella, you have my number."

"Thanks. I just can't wait until these casts are off. They itch," she said, scratching at her thigh.

"You have an appointment with my associate, Dr. Eleazar, on Monday. They're going to take new x-rays and see how we can move forward," Dad said, kissing her cheek. "We'll have you salsaing in no time."

"We'll see," Bella nodded, but the tone of her voice indicated she didn't believe him for a second. Mom hugged her and they left. It was too quiet in here. "I didn't expect you to have a freaking penthouse, Edward."

"Inheritance," I said, sitting down by her feet. "Do you want a tour?" She gave me a glower. I rolled my eyes, picking her up and cradling her against my chest. I walked us to the kitchen, placing her on the island. "I had this redone when I moved in. I'm proud of it. It was a nice kitchen, but filled with gaudy appliances and too much wood. This is more me."

"What else is there?" she asked, peering around the kitchen.

"Two guest bedrooms, one is an office and the master," I said. "What do you want to see first? I'm but your lowly steed."

"Stop it," Bella snorted. "I'll be so happy when I can move under my own steam." I picked her up again and arched a brow. "Office, please." I showed her the office, the guest bedroom and ended with the master suite. "Wow. That view … it's gorgeous."

"Being so high up, it's cool to see the hustle and bustle of the city, but not hear it. And, I want you to know that if you want to change anything, we can do that. I want you to feel comfortable here," I said, placing her on my king-sized bed.

"You don't have to change your life for me, Edward. When I'm better, I'll get out of your hair and out of your life," she said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"I don't want you out of my hair, angel. Do you think I'm kidding when I say that I love you? I want everything with you …" I said, crouching in front of her. "I want to build a future with you. I see it so clearly."

"And what if you want kids? I can't give them to you," she said, her face crumpling.

"Bella, please," I said, taking her hands. "I want you. I love you. If we're lucky enough to have children, I will cherish them as much as I cherish you. For now, though, we need to focus on getting you better."

"I'm broken," she said. "You should be with someone who's not broken. Someone who can give you what you want."

"And what do I want?" I asked, my tone harsh. "Tell me." She didn't answer, her lip disappearing between her teeth. "I don't know what I want other than you. I want you. I love you. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do," she said, looking up at me and tears streaming down her cheeks. She hid behind her hands, her cries becoming more hysterical. "I'm terrified that I won't be what you want when all is said and done."

"You focus on you," I murmured, taking her hands away from her face. "And nothing will change in regards to what I want. What can I do to convince you?"

"I don't know," she breathed. "I'm just in such a funk."

"Would you consider talking to someone?" I asked. "You don't have to go on meds or anything, but a therapist can help you cope with your injury." She eyed me dubiously. "Bella, something has to give. I adore you and that will not change, but this self-destructive thinking is going to drive you crazy."

"Can I think about it?" she asked.

"Of course, pretty girl," I said, kissing her wrist. "Now, let's get something to eat and crash. I know you slept on the plane, but I'm bushed." I picked her up and carried her back to the living room. In the kitchen, my mom had left eggplant parmesan. I reheated it, plating it for Bella and me. We ate dinner on my couch, watching television until Bella's eyes grew heavy. I carried her to the bedroom, helping her into some loose pajamas after she went to the bathroom. I tucked her into bed, kissing her forehead. "If you need me, I'll be in the guest room."

"Don't go," she said, her eyes flying open. "You've been next to me since I was moved out of the ICU. Please?"

"I wasn't sure," I said.

"I need you, Edward," she whispered.

"And I'm here for you, pretty girl," I whispered back. I slid between the sheets after I shut off the lights. Bella snuggled against me, her head pressed to my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair until my own mind shut off. I was happy that we were out of Los Angeles and at home in Chicago. I was happy that she was with me, but so concerned that she was going to continue to shut down.

Something had to give.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

It was the weekend before Halloween, almost six weeks since the accident, and I was at the rehab facility, getting my ass kicked by Helga, the physical therapist from hell. I was in pain. My legs, when I put any sort of weight on them, felt like I was being burned with a million white-hot pokers. Helga and Dr. Eleazar said that it was the nerves rebuilding and the muscles healing, but god damn, it killed me.

When I met Dr. Eleazar, he said that the casts could be removed and that I could start physical therapy as soon as possible. The next day, I was introduced to Helga. I thought she'd start slow, but no. It was hell from day one. I cried every second I was there. I thought rehabbing a torn ACL was bad? Try the ACL times one hundred.

On top of the physical pain of my legs, I was also dealing with the emotional pain of the accident. I had still yet to call the therapist that Carlisle gave me. I had nightmares and I was still closed off from my friends. Edward was the only one I talked to. I faked it when I saw people, but there was a distance, a coldness in my actions. I knew it. Edward knew it, but he didn't push me.

Though, his patience was waning. We'd gotten into it a few times and he had to take a walk to calm down. I usually apologized for being a pain in the ass and he'd apologize for blowing up at me.

Maybe it was time to call this therapist … I don't know.

However, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and Lauren were coming to visit this weekend for a Halloween performance at Esme's studio. Edward was going, filling in for another performer. I didn't want to go because of … well … it was dancing. I couldn't sit there and watch everyone dance. That was my love and now, it wasn't an option.

 _Thank you, Renee._

 _Fucking bitch._

"Bella, I have to be at the theater early," Edward said as he drove us back from my physical therapy appointment. "Emmett will drive you guys in my SUV to the theater. They're staying in the hotel attached to the condo."

"I'm not sure if I'm feeling up to going," I shrugged. "My legs are hurting."

Edward blew out a breath. "You said you'd try. I saw your progress. You walked for ten minutes on the treadmill and did three sets on the leg press."

"At ten pounds," I snapped. "Sorry. Just sitting in the audience, watching you dance with someone else. I don't know if I can handle it."

"I'd love to dance with you. Perhaps, when we get home, we can share a dance?" he asked, his eyes sliding to me. "But, please come to the showcase. It'll be nice for you to go out other than to physical therapy. Rose picked out a great costume for you."

"I have to dress up?" I wailed.

"I'm dressing like Gomez Adams for the show," he snorted. "Performing an Argentine Tango with Deb." He reached across the console, twining our fingers together. "I may be dancing with her, but you're always my Morticia."

"Ha, ha," I deadpanned. "What is this costume that Rose is forcing me to wear?"

"Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_ ," Edward smirked. "The blue dress. She wanted you to wear the yellow ball gown, but with the length of the showcase, I figured it wouldn't be too comfortable. At the party afterward, I'll be dressed as Prince Adam."

"There's a party?" I squeaked. "I can't. Edward, please. Don't make me go. I don't want to deal with the looks of pity."

"No one pities you, angel," he said, cupping my cheek. "At least come to the showcase. We'll make the decision about the party after I'm done." I bit my lip, nodding. Though, it made me sick to be in a theater, watching everyone dance. I knew that dancing was never going to happen again for me. Helga told me that the damage to the bones and to the muscles was quite extensive. I was lucky to walk away with my legs intact and not an amputee.

Parking in his spot, we rode up to his condo. Our friends were already in his house. Emmett, apparently, had his own key. Lauren and Rose dragged me to the bedroom. Literally dragged since my legs wouldn't fully cooperate. They both helped me into the shower and after I washed off the physical therapy session off me, my hair was curled and pinned into a low ponytail. As Lauren was doing my makeup, Edward walked into the bedroom. "I'm off. I need to get my hair and makeup done. Mom is a stickler for professionals doing everyone's face for showcases. I'll see you soon." He took a curl from my ponytail, twisting it around his finger. "I love you, pretty girl. My Belle." He kissed me, sucking on my lower lip.

"Love you, too," I whispered, tracing my fingers down his smooth cheek. He grinned crookedly, leaving me in the bathroom with Rose and Lauren.

"He's so smitten," Lauren sang.

"He's whipped," Rose said, painting her belly. She was going as a pumpkin. Her baby belly was the pumpkin part. "But, you have to admit it's sweet."

"What if he's just with me because he feels sorry for me?" I said, regretting at soon as it left my mouth. Both looked at me in shock. "Sorry. I'm just having a pitiful moment."

"Bella, Edward doesn't feel sorry for you. You should have seen him at the hospital," Rose said. "He was torn up. He wanted to murder Alice and Renee. Hell, he still does, but now he's more focused on getting you better."

"I'll never be better, Rose," I said. "It makes me sick. I can't dance. I can barely walk. I just got over using a fucking walker. I'll be a goddamned cripple! I am a goddamned cripple." I struggled to stand up.

"Bella, stop," Lauren said, pushing me back onto the chair. "You're not a cripple. Don't say that. And you are getting better. The last time I saw you, you had a tube down your throat and this metal contraption around your left leg. You're better. Trust me." I scowled, struggling to believe her. "I know that seeing dancers makes you feel exposed, but you'll be back up there before you know it."

I didn't respond. I just let her finish putting on my face. When she was done, I changed into the simple blue dress, with a white apron. Rose finished her pumpkin and Lauren applied some in-depth cat makeup onto her face. She finished and was dressed like the white cat from the musical, _Cats._ In the living room, Jasper was dressed as Old Deuteronomy and Emmett had on a 'Peter, Peter' shirt. "I don't get it," I said, pointing to Emmett.

"Peter, Peter, pumpkin eater," Emmett snorted, wrapping his arm around Rose's waist.

"Oh, God!" Jasper growled.

"That's just wrong, man," Jacob said, shaking his head. He was dressed like Beast from _Beauty and the Beast._ "I'm the before. Edward's the after. You're my date tonight, Swan." He offered me his arm. I shook my head. I didn't _want_ to go, but Edward did have a point about getting out. I was getting cabin fever. We rode down to the elevator. Emmett drove us to the theater and dropped us off before parking in a nearby lot. Jacob protected me, guiding me to the private booth that Esme had reserved for us. I settled into my seat, grimacing as my legs cramped up.

"Do you want some pain meds?" Rose asked, reaching into her purse. "I see that face, Bells."

"No. It'll pass," I said, shifting uncomfortably.

"If you need them, please, let me know," Rose said, arching a brow. "The showcase is an hour and half long. I don't want you to be in too much pain."

 _Too late._

Twenty minutes later, the lights went down and the youngest group of students performed an amazing version of "Thriller." It was damn near close to the music video and I was impressed that seven-year-old students could perform so cleanly. The curtains close and a trio of female dancers came on stage, dancing a lyrical piece to an excerpt from Camille Saint-Säèn's _Danse Macabre_.

The performances were amazing and I was watching them with rapt attention. However, I yearned to be on that stage. I wanted to move to the music but my broken body told me otherwise. And when Edward danced to an arrangement of _The Addam's Family_ theme song, performing an Argentine tango with a gorgeous, lithe girl, my heart crumbled in my chest. He was intense, dancing with Deb and acting like he was in love with her. His facial expressions were what he usually shared with me, but here he was, sharing them with _Deb._ I pushed up from my seat and stumbled away. "I have to go," I hissed.

"Bells," Rose murmured, trying to following me.

I waved my hand and clumsily made my way to the bathroom. Edward, as usual, looked awesome and made his partner look sexy and confident. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I tried to calm the building panic attack. Checking my pockets, I had money and I had to get out of there. Moving stiffly, I made my way down to the street. Waving my hand, I flagged down a cab and gave him Edward's address. "You okay, honey?" asked the driver.

"No," I sniffled. "Just take me home." He nodded, maneuvering through the traffic of downtown Chicago. Arriving back at the condo, the driver saw how much I was struggling and he helped me inside the building. I thanked him and rode up the elevator. Inside of Edward's condo, I tore off my costume and put on some loose clothing. My cell phone was blowing up with texts from Rose, Jake, Jasper and of course, Edward. I turned it off. If possible, I would have left but my body was killing me. I took my pain meds and was tempted to take more than I was supposed to, but instead I made myself pain-free, slipping into a drug-induced stupor.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

"What do you mean she left?" I snapped, wiping my face off the cheesy mustache.

"She got very, very upset as you were dancing with Morticia," Rose muttered. "She stumbled away and when I went to go look for her, after I peed, she was in the wind. Where could she have gone?"

"My guess is that she went back to the condo," I sighed, running my hand through my gel-slicked hair. "I have to go."

"You have to go where?" asked Mom, stepping into my dressing room. I quickly said goodbye, putting my phone onto the counter. "You have the finale."

"Bella, she left," I said. "She was apparently very, very upset after my performance with Deb. I told you that I couldn't do that routine. Why couldn't you have Jerry do it?" I began removing my costume. "I have to go. I'm not staying for the finale."

"Edward, give Bella time," Mom said, putting her hands on my arms.

"Rose said she was bad, Mom. And that's my fault," I snarled. "No, it's yours. You pushed me to do this damn routine and I should have pushed back. How do you think Bella felt watching me dance that routine? Hmmm?" I tugged on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. "I knew that it was too much too soon."

"Edward, I'm sorry," she sniffled.

"Don't apologize to me. Just pray that Bella hasn't given up on me. On herself," I said, pushing past my mother who was crying in earnest. I ran to the parking garage and drove home. I bypassed the elevators, racing up the stairs and was panting as I pushed through the door. The condo was dark. I raced through the darkened condo, finding Bella in our bedroom. From the troubled look on her face, complete with tear stains and the look of agony, I knew that her heart was shattered. I crawled into bed, taking her into my arms. She was limp, not moving when I held her in my arms. "I'm so sorry, baby. I shouldn't have done the showcase. Please forgive me."

Suffice it to say, I got very little sleep. I held Bella as she sobbed, crying for her lost career and her anguish about watching me dance with Deb. I cursed my mom for pushing me to do something that I was not ready to do. I loved my mom and I loved dancing, but right now I couldn't dance. Not while the love my life was struggling with her injury. Yes, she was getting physically stronger, but emotionally, she was falling into herself.

When she woke up late the following morning, she was clumsier than usual and distant. "You're home," she said, her voice scratchy.

"As soon as I heard you'd left I gave my mom what for and drove home," I said. "It was too much, too soon."

"Hmmm," she said, getting out of bed and limping to the bathroom.

The water was turned on and I could hear her crying. I pinched my nose and got up. I went to brush my teeth. As I was walking back to the bedroom, I saw my mom in the living room. She was crying as well. "What are you doing here?" I asked, probably colder than was necessary.

"I wanted to check on Bella," she said, wiping her cheeks. "And on you. Are you okay?"

"Well, Mom, I barely slept because Bella had nightmares and cried all night," I sneered. "Do you understand why I'm upset? Do you get why I thought it was too much? But, no, you played on my sense of obligation and forced me to do the showcase. Now, my girlfriend's emotional healing has been set back. Who knows how it will impact her physical healing?"

"That's why I'm here. I want to talk to her," Mom murmured. "I think she needs a mother right now."

"I don't know how receptive she'll be to that," I said. "I'll go check."

"And you need to go," Mom said, arching a brow. "I think she needs to fall apart without you hovering." I glowered at her. She glowered right back, crossing her arms over her chest. "I get that you're pissed at me, Edward. You and Bella have every right to be, but I'm still your mother."

"I get that, but for now, you have to understand that I'm not doing any more showcases until Bella is in a better place, emotionally and physically. Don't try and pull that manipulative bullshit, trying to get me to dance. I'm going to say no. I should have no to last night," I said.

"You're right," Mom sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm going to check on Bella and then shower, getting out of your hair," I sighed, turning to go back to the bedroom. Bella was dressed, ready for physical therapy. Her face was drawn and her face was pale. "My mom is here, pretty girl."

"I don't want to see her," Bella said sharply. "If I could have, I would have left last night, but my legs were in excruciating pain. They still are."

"I get that you are upset at both of us, but listen to her," I said. "I'm going to leave you with her."

"Don't go," Bella whispered, her eyes wide.

"I think my mom, as misguided as she was in forcing me to perform yesterday, has a good point in letting you talk and fall apart without me around," I said, cupping her cheek. "I love you and I am so sorry, angel." I brushed my lips with hers, staring into her impossibly chocolate eyes. "Please forgive me."

"It just broke my heart that you looked at her the same way that you looked at me," she whispered.

"You think I looked at her with love? Bella, not even close. I wanted you to be in my arms. Not Deb," I breathed. "God, I hated every moment of that dance and not having you on the stage, it was pure torture. You are, by far, the best partner I've ever had. As soon as you are able, I want to recreate the magic we'd had on the stage for the competition." She went to argue, but I forced her to look at me. "You will be dancing again, Bella. Have faith in yourself and faith in your body."

"I'll try," she sighed.

"Now, Mom's out there. I'm showering and then giving you some space to talk," I said.

"Can I stay in here until you leave?" she whispered. I nodded, kissing her nose. I took a quick shower, dressing comfortably. I sent a text to Emmett and we said we'd meet up. I walked out with Bella. Mom stood up, her hands wringing nervously. I kissed Bella's lips and gave my mom a parting glare.

I stayed out with our friends. Rose was obviously upset, as was Jacob. They gave me the cold shoulder, until I explained my mom's guilt trip. I also explained that I was not going to be doing any more dancing until Bella was in a better place. Yes, I was going to be working with the next season of _So You Think You Can Dance_ but I was not going to be as involved until the actual competition. When I was involved, it would be strictly as a choreographer. I was not going to be an All-Star.

By late afternoon, Mom sent me a text saying that she was taking Bella to an appointment. Shortly after that, Bella said that she was finally going to see a therapist. I blew out a breath, so happy that my girl was finally taking the steps she needed to heal.

It's one thing to heal your physical wounds, but when the emotional ones were as open and raw as the scars from Bella's accident, she needed help. And she was finally getting it.

 **A/N: Okay, we'll hear from Bella next chapter and move further along in her healing. Did she overreact to Edward's dance with Deb? Probably, but her mind was not in the right place. I think that was the watershed moment that finally made her see that she needed help.**

 **Now, if I had to guess, we'll have one more REAL chapter, possibly two and then the epilogue. We must have Edward and Bella heal their relationship as well as the relationship with Bella and dance. Plus, we need to find out what the deal is with Renee and Alice. What will be the outcome for them? Do you think I'll let them win?**

 **Pssh, nope!**

 **Leave me some!**


	25. Chapter 25

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show, _So You Think You Can Dance?_ I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **My original thought was to have one more real chapter after this, but I'm thinking after what I have planned, this is the LAST real chapter. All of the remaining questions will be wrapped in the epilogue, or possibly one MORE chapter and the epi. We'll see. Let's see where my mind takes me.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: Christmas Wishes**

 **BPOV**

"Thank you, Dr. Fredericks," I said, getting up from the all-too-comfortable beige sofa in the warm, inviting psychiatrist's office. It had become my best friend during the past two months. After the disastrous outing on Halloween and my complete blow up with Esme, I finally went to go see a psychiatrist. Dr. Fredericks worked collaboratively with Dr. Eleazar and we discussed my injury, how I was healing, coping mechanisms for my anger and coming up with a game plan if I am unable to dance, in any way.

It would appear that I would be using my teaching degree. It was a great place holder, but not my dream. Dancing was my dream. It was always my dream.

Was I better? Yes, and coming to grips with my new reality.

Was I bitter? Definitely.

Especially when it came to seeing people that I loved dance. Edward told me he was going to step back from dancing and choreographing, but after speaking with Dr. Fredericks, he felt that it would hinder my healing. So, I was bitter _and_ pissed at my boyfriend. Even though he was my biggest cheerleader.

He even put on a damned cheerleader uniform, doing some crazy routine. I laughed hysterically, but in the back of my mind, I was still upset because he could do it.

Granted, I was getting better physically. My limp was almost nonexistent and I was working on rebuilding lost muscle. Helga was an overbearing task master, but she still was not positive that I was going to dance again. I was going to out-stubborn her and prove her wrong. Though, there were days that I almost believed her.

They were more often than not.

Slipping my purse over my shoulder as I slipped out of the office, I smiled at Carlisle who was waiting for me in the waiting room. He was taking me to physical therapy today. Edward was out shopping for Christmas presents with Peter, Lauren and Jasper. Peter had broken up with his longtime boyfriend, Charlie, and was staying in Lauren's apartment until he could get back on his feet. She'd started a run, performing with the Chicago company of _Hamilton_. Jasper, who was now dating Lauren, was working with Esme since Edward refused to do any work on any sort of showcase.

Rose and Emmett were in Seattle, but were planning on moving to Chicago after the lease was up. Rose had packed up all my belongings and had them shipped to Chicago. She sold the furniture with my blessing, but my clothes, computer and other personal items arrived shortly before Thanksgiving. Edward helped me integrate them into his home, making it _our home_. He even insisted on having me redecorate our bedroom. I was hesitant at first, thinking that it was a waste of money. However, it helped us laugh and have fun as a couple while we painted the walls a warm grey-beige color and decorated with soft blues, creams and greys. It reflected us as a couple and not Edward as a bachelor, which was cold and stark with black furniture and white walls.

He kissed me. "Thank you for making my house into our home," he whispered as we put the final pillow on our bed. I blushed, still thinking that he was going to kick me to the curb, but I pushed that thinking behind me. With a lot of discussion with Dr. Fredericks, I worked on not focusing on the negative. Edward was not like anyone else in my life. My mother made me feel like I was disposable, but I'm not. That was what I was working on in therapy. I was getting better, but there were moments when I couldn't kick those feelings.

"When do you need to see Dr. Fredericks again?" Carlisle asked, helping me into his Mercedes SUV.

"On Friday and then not again for a week," I said. "He said that there's improvement, but I don't see it."

"You may not, but Esme and I see it. You're smiling more and interacting with people around you," he smiled. "And you didn't leave the room when Esme had on a dance special during Thanksgiving."

"I'm trying, but it's hard to face reality. My legs may never work properly," I said, frowning. "I can't point my toes. It hurts my calves too much. My knee is in constant agony. I can't go a day without wearing the brace or icing it."

"How long did it take for you to even begin to dance after your initial knee injury?" Carlisle asked.

"Six months?" I shrugged.

"It's been three months since your accident, Bella. Give your body time to heal. However, after the first of the year, I'm having you work with Edward and a physical therapist who specializes in getting dancers back into shape. Her name is Gianna and she's worked with numerous performers," Carlisle said.

"I've heard of her. Dad wanted me to work with her, but she was beyond our price range," I snorted.

"Well, good thing is that Alistair is footing the bill," Carlisle smirked. He drove me to Helga's torture chamber. I spent nearly two hours walking, strengthening and manipulating my legs. I was crying by the time I was hooked up to stim and ice. Helga had a devious little smirk as I begged for my pain killers, but I'd manage to jog for the first time.

When I was done, I had to use crutches. Carlisle wanted to get a wheelchair, but Helga refused that. I left physical therapy under my own steam, but I couldn't wait to get back to Edward's condo and soak in the bathtub. The drive was not very long, but it felt like an eternity. Carlisle helped me upstairs and I urged him to go home to Esme. He did, begrudgingly, only after he sent a text to Edward to check when he was coming back home. He said that he'd be home in an hour. Once Carlisle left, I stripped out of my sweaty clothes and filled up the bathtub. I stayed in the tub until Edward poked his head in the bathroom. "You sufficiently pickled, pretty girl?" he chuckled.

"Not quite," I said, moving the bubbles to cover my scarred body. "Helga worked me hard. I wish that I could stay in here until I'm completely healed." He moved into the bathroom. I sunk deeper into the water. "How was shopping?"

"Good," he said, sliding onto the bathroom counter. "I got everyone's gift except for one for Jasper. He's not easy to shop for."

"Who all did you shop for?" I asked.

"Mom is planning a big party for Christmas Eve. Obviously, it's going to be you and me, along with my parents. Plus, Peter, Lauren, Jasper, Jacob and Seth. We also have some dancers from Mom's studio who live too far away and are spending the holiday with us," Edward explained. "We're doing some sort of white-elephant gift exchange with the non-family guests. But, we're exchanging gifts with our immediate family. Peter, Lauren, Jasper, Jacob and Seth are considered family." He pursed his lips. "I think Mom said that there may be a few other guests, but she was pretty secretive."

"I need to go shopping," I said. "I have yet to get your presents and now, with everyone else?"

"Bella, pretty girl, you've got time. Christmas is a week away," he said.

"But, with therapy and just getting through the day," I frowned. "I don't know when I'm going to go."

"You being here and _breathing_ is gift enough," he argued, sliding off the counter and kneeling next to the bathtub. I covered my body with my arms and bubbles. I didn't want Edward to see my scars. Yes, he'd helped me shower and take care of myself when I first was in his condo, but I was ashamed then and ashamed now. "Bella, please don't hide from me."

"I'm ugly," I whispered. I looked own into the bubbles, knowing that my abdomen was covered with scars from the two surgeries I'd endured. "Can we continue this conversation after I've gotten dressed?"

"Can you get up?" he asked, arching a brow.

"Yes," I said testily. "Hand me the towel." He passed me a white fluffy towel. I pointed the door and Edward walked out, but left the door open. I released the stopper and braced myself to stand. It didn't work. My legs were shaky and weak. I tried again and I screamed in frustration. Covering myself in the towel, I cried. Edward came back into the bathroom. Without any effort, he scooped me out of the tub and moved me so I was seated on the toilet. "I hate this. I hate that I can't do anything." I tugged the towel tighter around me, trying to hide my body.

"Dad told me about how intense your session was today. I expected you to be tired," he murmured. "Quit being so stubborn and let me help you."

"I'm seriously ugly, Edward. My stomach is a freaking roadmap and my legs are gnarly," I said, looking down at my scar-ridden limbs. "How can you stand being around me?"

"I don't stand for anything. I'm with you because I love you," he said, kneeling in front of me. "That's never going to change. We all have scars, Bella." I shot him a look, kicking my right leg out. It wasn't nearly as bad as the left. I gestured to it violently. "You have more than most."

"Says the man who could be a freaking supermodel," I snorted.

"Look at my face. My skin along my jaw," he said, moving his head. I saw the tell-tale signs of pock marks from acne. "I'm not perfect and I'm scarred, too."

"Apples and oranges," I grumped. "Acne is not the same as several surgeries."

"Apples and oranges … they're both fruit," he quipped, giving me a sarcastic smirk. He kissed me swiftly, grabbing the clothes on the counter. Maneuvering with the towel, he helped me get dressed and I felt a little more comfortable once I was in a pair of yoga pants and one of Edward's oversized hoodies. Using my crutches, we cuddled on the couch and Edward lit a fire. "Now, in regards to Christmas, don't stress out about presents. I mean it that it's a gift that you're here and breathing."

"That does not give me a free pass to NOT get you all presents," I deadpanned. "I just need someone to take me. Not you, because I need to get YOUR present and not your parents, since they're on my list to buy for, as well."

"Jasper is off tomorrow. He can take you," Edward said, snuggling me to his side. "I've got a meeting with my lawyer and agent."

"Agent? You have an agent?" I squeaked.

"I do. It's a friend of my mom's, but he keeps my best interests at heart," Edward shrugged. "He also represents several dancers in my mom's studio. He expressed interest in representing you, too."

"Even though I'm a gimp?" I deadpanned.

"Bella," Edward growled.

"Sorry, just feeling sorry for myself," I shrugged. "Not being able to get up and feeling exposed …"

"I get it, baby," Edward sighed, pressing a soft kiss to my temple. "But, don't discount dancing. You're getting stronger every day."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, Grumpy McGrumperson," he teased, poking my side. "Now, I'll text Jas to see if he can take you shopping. You're off tomorrow with P/T and Dad said you don't have to see Dr. Fredericks until next Friday, which is right before Christmas." Cupping my chin, he looked into my eyes. "And never say you're ugly, Bella. Please … you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. With or without the scars." I blushed, ducking my face. He held firm and kissed me tenderly. It was a sweet, loving kiss but it held the promise of _more_. When he pulled back, his eyes were nearly black with desire. Both of us were panting heavily and something deep inside me made yearn for his touch. He enfolded me in his arms and held me close.

Both of us were desiring that intimacy we'd shared before, but my injuries put up huge obstacles.

Or was it my own walls that were blocking us moving forward?

No, it was Renee. This was ALL her fault.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

I was reading over the renewed contract that Alistair and Carmen were offering me. It was far more money than I made last year, with me choreographing a minimum of ten dances: three large group numbers, two trios/quartets and five duets over the course of the competition. I was not going to be an All-Star, focusing mainly on choreographing.

However, I was torn. Jenks, my attorney and Roman, my agent, were also torn. Jenks was leaning toward me NOT taking the deal. Roman wanted me take it since it was my dream job.

It all boiled down to Bella.

Yes, Dr. Fredericks said that I need to make decisions that were best for me and not focus on her.

Still, I wanted to be there for Bella. Seeing her break down last night because I saw a flash of her scars on her pale, creamy skin, shattered me. Her body had changed because of that damned accident. Her arms were still toned because of the six weeks using crutches and then a walker, but her abdomen and legs were slow to rebuild the muscle she lost. Her being in peak physical condition helped her in the long-run, but she was ashamed of her body. She was still slender, even bordering on being _too_ thin. The muscle tone and litheness to her body were missing because of her injuries.

My eyes passing over the paperwork, I blew out a breath. "I need to think about this," I said, running my hand through my hair. "I know I said that I'd commit to the show again, but with Bella's injuries … I don't know how much she can handle."

"Edward, don't be so quick to push this aside," Roman argued, arching a brow at me.

"No, I'm with Edward. He's right in wanting to think about this," Carmen retorted. "You weren't there, Roman, when Bella was brought in to the ER. It was the show that brought them together. Coming back may be just as traumatic for you as it would be for her, Edward. You take your time."

"Have you heard anything about Renee and Alice?" I asked.

"They're both still being held without bond, being charged for the same crimes. Both are saying that they didn't have anything to do with it. Though, it was Renee who was driving the car that hit Bella's Uber," Alistair responded. "The district attorney is going to contact you after the first of the year regarding the trial."

"Hmmm," I replied, flipping through the contract. "Do you think they'll be found guilty?"

"The evidence is irrefutable," Carmen snorted. "We saw the tapes, from _multiple_ angles. Renee is clearly driving and she rented the car in her own name. Alice was in the passenger seat."

"What a pair of idiots," I scoffed. "It's surprising that such a beautiful, loving person can be born from the spawn of Satan. And Alice throwing away her career for this almost petty reason. She lost a damn competition. This is too far, even for her."

"Tell me about it," Alistair said, nodding in agreement. "And Edward, don't feel rushed. This offer will still stand next season if you decide to bow out. I understand your trepidation." He closed his leather portfolio. "What time should we be at your parents' home for Christmas Eve?"

"Mom said any time after two," I smiled. "I'm sorry that you're away from your families."

"Nonsense! I'm happy I'm here and not in Los Angeles," Alistair chuckled. "It never feels like Christmas when it's eighty degrees. It makes yearn for Christmas in England. It's so traditional."

"Sacrilege, I tell you. Hanging Christmas lights onto palm trees," Carmen laughed. "I hate the cold, but seeing the snow on the ground and the hustle and bustle of the city, it's putting me into the holiday spirit." She waggled her brows, smiling saucily.

"What's she saying is that she's horny," Alistair deadpanned. Carmen smacked him. "What? It's true. You've been eyeing Roman like he's a hot tamale, needing to take a ride on the train, since he walked in with Edward."

"He's adorable," Carmen purred. "You game, handsome?"

"I'm flattered, Miss Carmen, but I'm happily married to the man of my dreams, Antonino," Roman said. He waggled his wedding finger, showing a simple platinum band. "If I were straight and unattached, I'd take a ride on the train, but I don't think my hubby would appreciate it that much."

"Damn," she giggled, winking at Roman. She got up and smoothed her pencil skirt. "It looks like I need to go in search of another to warm me on this cold winter night. I'll see you on Christmas Eve, Edward." She kissed my cheek, sashaying out of the conference room in Jenks' office. Alistair shook my hand and left me with my agent and attorney.

"I still think you should take this opportunity," Roman shrugged. "I know that you're being mindful of Bella's injuries, but you have to worry about you. You're a sought-after choreographer. Do you know how many shows are calling me, asking if you could do their productions? My mailbox is full, Edward. Full!"

"I can't say yes right now, Roman. Not until I've spoken with Bella," I said, tucking the papers into my bag. "And I'm not going to bring this up on the holidays. She deserves to be pampered. Her dreams have been summarily stripped away with her accident and the betrayal of her mom. I don't want her to … just, no. Not yet."

"Okay, fine," Roman said, holding his hands up. "Just be aware that a lot of this business is gained by exposure. By not taking this job, it could jeopardize your career."

"I'll deal with that if it happens," I snapped, shooting up. "For now, I'm going to finish shopping for my girlfriend and help decorate my parent's house. I'll see both of you there?"

"We're going to Antonino's parents. We won't be there," Roman said. "Give Esme my love."

"I'll be there. I love your mom's fruit cake," Jenks beamed.

"You're the only one," I snickered. "Later." I went down to the parking garage and drove to the jeweler that Mom recommended. I had purchased several items for Bella, as well as had Granny's engagement ring cleaned, buffed, sized and refurbished. It looked like new. I wanted to give it to my girl, but I knew she was not ready.

But, I had it.

Just in case.

I paid for Bella's jewelry and drove to my parents' house. The decorating was almost complete. We just needed to finish setting the table and putting out the final touches. As Mom and I worked on putting lights on every surface that wouldn't move, she asked, "How did your meeting with Alistair and Carmen go?"

"Good. They offered me a lot more money, and a chance to choreograph full-time. I just don't know if I can take it," I said, plugging in the lights. I hummed in appreciation at how festive the house looked. Turning to my mom, I continued, "With Bella's injuries and her tenuous hold on her emotions, I'm afraid it would be too much too soon. You know?"

"I've spoken to Bella, at length, regarding your future, Edward," Mom said, adjusting a few sprigs of pine. "Even though she's benched, she doesn't want you to give up your dreams."

"But, I don't want her thinking that I'm giving up on her. She's had so much disappointment," I said, sitting down and thrusting my hands into my hair.

"If Bella were not in the picture, what you say?" Mom asked, hugging me.

"Bella's _in_ the picture, Mom."

"Don't be difficult. Answer the question," she snorted.

"I'd take it. In a heartbeat, I'd take the job," I sighed. "But, she's in the picture and in so much pain, all of the time. I don't want my dreams to hinder her physical or emotional healing, Mom."

"Bella's stronger than you think," Mom replied, kissing my cheek. "If I had to guess, she's going to tell you to take the job." I made a face. "But, for now, think about it and know that I'm so proud of you. You are such a wonderful man. I'm lucky to call you my son."

"I'm lucky to have you as a mom. Seeing what Bella's dealing with, I'm very blessed," I replied, hugging her.

"I think of Bella as a daughter. That's what I told her after Halloween. That woman rotting in that prison cell was nothing but an incubator to give me a daughter of my heart," Mom smiled. "I'm just waiting for you to make it legal. When are you proposing, boy?"

"Ma!" I barked, giving her a look. "It's not the right time. And be honest, do you think that Bella would say yes if I proposed now?"

"Probably not," she shrugged. "But, don't make me wait too long, Edward! We need a reason to celebrate. A wedding is that exact reason."

"What about Christmas?" I asked, gesturing to overly-decorated living room.

"Minor technicalities," she laughed. "Now, I need your help making me the Oreo truffles."

"You just want me to roll them so you don't have to get your hands dirty," I grumbled.

"Exactly," she smirked, tugging me off the couch.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

"Thanks for helping me wrap these presents, Jake," I said, sitting on the couch and putting a bow on top of a gift for Carlisle. "I hate wrapping and I didn't want everyone to get gift bags."

"I worked in a department store, as a gift wrapper, during one holiday season. It's not a big deal," Jake chuckled, fashioning an intricate bow for a present for Esme. "Besides, I miss it. That job, I mean. Wrapping presents relieves stress for me."

"That's a first," I laughed. "It induces stress for me." I put the present for Carlisle onto the table and reached for another gift. However, I grabbed a leather folio with Edward's name embossed on it. A file slipped out of it. I picked it up and recognizing it as a contract. I flipped it through it, biting my lip as I read the terms. It was for Edward and Alistair was giving him a huge opportunity.

"What's that?" Jake asked me, sitting down next to me on the couch.

"A contract from Alistair," I said. "A contract for Edward. They want him to choreograph for the show, almost exclusively. He hasn't mentioned it, Jake."

"Maybe he was afraid to," Jake replied.

"Why would he be afraid?"

"You haven't been the easiest person to talk to, Bella. I get that you're struggling with your injuries, but your mood swings are giving all of us whiplash," Jake chuckled, hugging me. "It's been better since you started working with Dr. Fredericks."

"That's because of the magic happy pills he gave me," I deadpanned. "But, something as big as this, Edward should talk to me. He should _take_ this job. Having me, a gimpy girlfriend, should not deter him from achieving his dreams, Jake." I bit my lip and got up stiffly. "I have an idea." We walked to Edward's office and made a copy of the contract. I sent Jake to get a large frame since I was hurting today. Working together, I made a shadow box of his accomplishments of his work from the previous season of _So You Think You Can Dance_. I included pictures of us, dancing on stage, the notification of his Emmy nomination and put the photocopy of the contract in the middle. I wrote him a note, effectively saying that I wanted him to live out his dreams and making a special request of him. Jake and I had it couriered over to Carlisle and Esme's after we wrapped it. I tucked the original contract back in Edward's folio and we cleaned up our mess.

Edward came back from running his errands. Jacob left and said that he'd see us tomorrow at Carlisle and Esme's for the huge Christmas Eve celebration. "Did you finish wrapping presents?" Edward asked.

"Jacob did all of the work," I said. "And thank you for disappearing for a few hours. You have a few surprises."

"I can't wait," he smirked, tugging me into his lap. "But, I have a surprise for you. It's one of your presents, from Lauren." He reached into his pocket and revealed two tickets. "Box seats to see _Hamilton._ "

"No way!" I breathed.

"For tonight," he smirked. "I've got reservations at the Hancock in forty-five minutes."

"WHAT?!" I squeaked. I looked down at my casual attire. "Edward? How am I supposed to …? I'm a mess."

"You're not a mess," he laughed, tugging me to our bedroom. He reached into the closet and pulled out a pair of leggings and a dark purple sweater dress. I changed and put on a pair of knee-high boots. They gave extra support to my gimpy legs. I twisted my hair into a messy bun, curling a few tendrils and then applying some dark makeup. Looking at my reflection, I started to see the pre-accident me return. Edward slipped behind me, dressed in a dark charcoal suit and crisp white shirt. "See, you're gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous." He kissed my neck and made me shiver. "I love you, Bella."

I smiled softly, squeezing his hand. He looked up at me in the mirror. "I adore you, Edward. Thank you for tonight."

"It wasn't me. It was Lauren. She was working on getting the tickets and they just came through today," he chuckled. "Enjoy it, pretty girl." I finished getting ready and we left the condo. In a limo. I arched a brow. He just shrugged, helping me into the back. We drove to the Hancock, riding up to the ninety-fifth floor and enjoying a delicious meal. After we ate, we got back in the limo and went to the theater. We were VIPs, apparently. We were ushered to our box seats and shortly after we arrived, the show began. Lauren was a featured dancer, with a quite a few lines. I was so proud of her and she danced beautifully. I was also entranced with the show. I had been so wrapped up in my self-pity, that I'd ignored the hype around it. Now, I understood why it won numerous awards and that Lin Manuel-Miranda was a freaking genius.

After the show, Lauren had one of the stage crew bring us down to greet her backstage. We were greeted by the cast; many of who had voted for me during my time on the show. We took pictures, smiled and shared stories. In fact, the casting director came and spoke with us and asked if we were interested in becoming a part of the cast.

Then, it all came rushing back. I couldn't dance. My legs were meatloaf. I stumbled against Edward and he wrapped an arm around my waist, steadying me. Before things could get any weirder, Edward made some excuse about going to church early tomorrow morning. Lauren hugged me and we left. I was in a daze, my heart stammering and my legs aching. Edward held my hand, but I was trying to keep it together. I had been so strong when I saw his contract and I hoped that …

The request from the director was a cruel, cruel reminder that I may never dance again. He wouldn't want to wait and see. "Bella, talk to me, love."

"I'm fine," I said, my tone frosty.

"Clearly, you're not," he argued. "Tonight was amazing and then when Chris, the casting director, mentioned us joining the company, you freaked out."

"I can't dance, Edward," I snarled. "And you don't want to hear me sing. Completely tone deaf."

"How do you know if you can't dance? You are still recovering," he said, tugging me to sit on his lap. "Focus on the positive. Look at me." I blinked at him, but couldn't maintain his gaze. "Bella, look at me." I did. "There will be moments when you feel hopeless, but you will get past this. Every day, you're getting stronger."

"But, will I be strong enough to dance?" I whispered. "I really want that. I thought I lost it all when I fell in Juilliard. I managed to get better and win the competition. Now? It's like that, but ten times worse."

Edward knocked on the partition and the driver pulled over. "Wait here," he said to the driver, dragging me out of the car. We walked in front of Millennium Park and he took me in his arms. We were in front of the silver bean. "Dance with me."

"Edward, there's no music and it's freezing," I said.

He held me close to his body, staring down at me. His eyes were fierce. "Dance with me, Bella. Feel the music inside you." His hand was wrapped around my waist and his other was holding my palm to his chest. Faintly, underneath his coat and my gloves, I felt his heartbeat. We began moving and it was slow and clumsy. However, I was dancing. Was it an intricate Argentine tango or romantic foxtrot? No, but we were dancing. Edward was giving me strength and proving to me, once again, that I could do this. Edward pressed his forehead to mine and our movements stilled. "Anything is possible, angel. Anything. Don't give up. I love you and will do anything for you."

"You're right," I said, moving to cup his cheek with my hand. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Will your recovery be easy? No. But, I will be with you, baby," he said, kissing me. He pulled back, but I moved my hand to his neck. Our lips crashed together and our tongues slid together. He lifted me easily and kissed me passionately, warming me from the inside. "Let's get you home. It's been a long night and I want nothing more than to cuddle with you. It's cold as balls out here."

"Romantic, Cullen," I giggled.

"Admit it. You're freezing," he laughed.

"Well, your kiss definitely warmed me up, Edward," I said, snuggling closer. "But, it is cold as balls." He laughed again, guiding us back to the limo. We hopped inside and made out like teenagers until we arrived back at his condo. Despite my minor freak out, the evening was amazing. And as we snuggled underneath the downy comforter on Edward's bed, I knew that I was done living with my fear and pain. I wanted to move forward.

I wanted to dance.

I wanted Edward to have his dream come true.

And, I wanted Edward. I wanted to show Edward how much I loved him.

Scars and all.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

The next day was Christmas Eve. Bella was up before me and she had made me breakfast. She wanted to serve it in bed, but with her unsure footing, she couldn't balance a tray and carry it. However, I kissed her tenderly, thanking her for the hard work. She blushed, darting to shower before she made the final batch of cookies she'd promised my mom. We worked together, making the spice cookies with Grand Marnier glaze. I snuck more than a few, earning many swats from Bella. "Those are for the party, Edward! Keep your grubby paws off them!"

"They're good," I pouted.

"And I want our family to enjoy them, too," she said, taping the container shut. "But, I did manage to swipe a dozen, just for you. They're in the pantry. You can have them. AFTER I give you my Christmas present." I pulled her close, kissing her deeply. She giggled, sounding like pre-accident Bella. "Now, let's get going. Your mom is blowing up my phone with texts. People are already starting to arrive!"

We loaded up my SUV with our presents and the multiple batches of cookies. Driving through downtown to my parents' brownstone on the near north, I parked in the back of their home. Dad was already waiting for me. He hugged my girl, helping her inside before dragging me out again to pick up some firewood. An hour later, we were back and our presents were inside, nestled under the tree and the fire was blazing.

Most of Mom's dance company was already there, along with Jake, Seth, Lauren and Jasper. Dad said that Alistair and Carmen were on their way with Peter and a few other surprise guests. Shortly before sunset, the rest of the party arrived. "Oh, my GOD!" Bella squealed. "Rose, you're huge!"

"Don't rub it in, Swan," Rose snorted, hugging her best friend. "That's what happens when you're pregnant with twins."

"Twins! When did you find out?" I asked Emmett.

"Rose kept gaining weight and the doctor heard something wonky in the monitor when he checked the heartbeat. Using one of those 3D machines, he discovered there were two babies in there," Emmett said, his face flushing. "Both girls."

"Oh, God bless you," I said, rubbing his shoulder.

"I know. They're not dating until they're fifty," he deadpanned. "And they are NOT dating a guy like me."

"A player?" I quipped.

"Fuck you," he snapped, smacking my head.

"Admit it, you were a player, Emmett," I said.

"I was and now, I'm not. I'm with Rose. As much as Rose will let me be with Rose," he said, furrowing his brows. "We're not a couple. She's emphatic about that, but she doesn't want me dating and she doesn't want to fuck me. But, we're living together."

"Do you sleep together?"

"Yeah," Emmett nodded. "It's confusing. We're together, but not."

"I need a drink," I said, dragging him to the kitchen. We poured a shot of tequila, downing it and went back to the living room. Bella was sitting with Rose and they were talking about the babies.

"Bella looks radiant today," Peter sang, sitting down on my lap.

"Personal space, Peter," I said, trying to push him off me.

"No room and your girl is occupied," he said, draping his arm around my shoulders. "Seriously, did you inject her with your special serum?"

"Dude, I'm going to shove you onto the floor," I said, glowering at my friend.

"He is right. Bella has this softness about her that wasn't there on Halloween," Emmett replied, sipping his beer. "Though, I don't think that …"

"Shut up and no there was no special serum," I sighed. "I think we've hit a turning point. I don't know. It's day-to-day. We had a great time at _Hamilton_ last night, but when the casting director offered us positions in the company, Bella clammed up. We moved past it quickly, but she still has moments."

"Do you blame her?" Emmett asked.

"No. I don't," I replied. "And Peter, your butt is bony." I moved him and we shared a couch cushion. "Eat some meat, man."

"I did eat some man meat last night," he purred. "A handsome young thing named Braxton. Hmmmm, he does a body good." He waggled his brows and the proceeded to share with us about his date, ending with some amazing oral sex. As he was finishing his story, the final few guests arrived, including Jenks and his wife, Sandra. We ate dinner, a delicious buffet, that was made mostly by my mom. There were a few items catered, but all the Christmas favorites were there.

After we ate, Bella was snuggled to my side as my mom explained the white elephant gift exchange. We were all given a number and the gifts we'd brought for the exchange were in a pile in the middle. When your number was called, you could either grab a present from the pile or exchange it with a present that was already opened. Mom started, opening a present and then we went in order. When all was said, and done, I was the owner of a manicure set, complete with purple glitter and bright pink nail polish. Bella had an Amazon gift card. She offered to switch with me, but I triumphantly painted my left hand with the glitter and sloppily covered the right hand with the pink nail polish.

Dessert was served and then people began to leave. Soon, it was just our close friends and my family. We passed out gifts and I noticed a large one next to my seat. Bella snuggled to me, her fingers threaded through mine and staring at the nail polish on my fingers. "You are too much, Edward. Purple glitter?"

"Don't hate. I rock this look," I said, wiggling my fingers. She giggled, kissing my knuckles.

"I'm so glad that all of you could be here to celebrate Christmas with us," Mom beamed, sitting next to Dad. "You are all now a part of our family."

"Thank you for the invite," Alistair replied, sipping his cognac. "I knew I was going to be away from my family for Christmas, but being around all of you made me miss my family less."

"Did you speak with them?" Bella asked.

"I Skyped them before I came over," Alistair said, giving Bella a warm smile. "I had some issues to address regarding next season and some changes the network wants. Plus, I had to talk to Lauren, Jacob and Jasper about next year, as well. They were all staying here and I was overjoyed when Esme called me. Thank you!"

"You're quite welcome," Mom beamed. "Now, each of you have ONE present from your loved ones that they want you to open tonight. We'll open the rest of our presents tomorrow morning after church. In our family, we have the youngest person start. Rose, I believe that it's you."

Emmett handed her a sloppily wrapped present and she tore into it. The gift was something for both her and the babies. The babies received two handmade quilts, using the colors, supposedly, from the nursery. Rose's present was a charm bracelet with charms that represented her, the babies and Emmett. The biggest charm was a key. "I know that you don't really see yourself with me, Rose, but I love you and I want us to become official. I want us to move in together and become a family."

"Emmett," she sniffled, looking at him. She reached over and caressed his cheek, before pulling him to her lips. They kissed and Emmett wrapped her in a bear hug. "Ooomph. Careful, one of your spawn has a foot in my bladder."

"Sorry," Emmett chuckled. "But, will you? Move in with me? Officially?"

"Yes, Emmett," she beamed, kissing him again. She whispered something against his lips and he let out a loud whoop. She giggled, snuggling against him. "Okay, enough mushy shit. Next, please!"

We worked our way through everyone. Bella opened one of the presents from me, a diamond pendant in a halo setting. I held her closely as I put it on her, saying she was now truly an angel because she had a halo to prove it. Bella called me a cheese before pointing to the huge present next to my seat.

I picked it up and saw Bella's elegant writing on the tag. I beamed, tearing into the festive paper and saw a frame. Whatever the picture was inside was facing my lap. I turned it over and saw the contract from Alistair and _So You Think You Can Dance_ in the center. All around the contract were pictures from when I competed, several favorite dances with Bella and me holding Bella above my shoulders as she cheered her win. My swept over the frame, seeing a note at the top of the contract.

 _My wish was to be able to dance again. I got to do that and I won the competition with your help and support. Now, it's my turn to help you achieve_ your _wish … your dream … to become a world-class choreographer. My new wish is to see you win an Emmy from one of your many pieces that you'll be choreographing for_ So You Think You Can Dance.

 _And I want you to choreograph a dance for you and me. For us, to dance, at the finale …_

 _That's my wish. My Christmas wish …_

 _All my love,_

 _Bella_

I blinked rapidly. I was trying to quell the tears that threatened to fall. My heart was pounding against my chest. Bella knew and she wanted me to do it. In fact, she wanted me to choreograph a number for her, for us. I gripped the mahogany frame, rereading her hand-written note. "Bella," I breathed. I looked up and saw that the room was empty, save for us. "How did you find this?"

"I reaching for something and I bumped your bag. This fell out of the leather folio. It's a copy, by the way. The original is back in the folio, which you need to sign," she said. "I know that you are not signing it because of me."

"I don't want you to think that I'm giving up on you, Bella," I whispered.

"I know you're not. That's why I want you to choreograph a dance for the two of us," she smiled. "I'm not giving up on my dream. I'm not stopping. I've had enough with my damned pity party. Will I be able to perform at the same level as I did when I was on the show? Probably not, but I'm not letting my mom win. She had the satisfaction of giving me a setback, but I'm pushing forward. Even our swaying in the cold last night, it made me want more. And I know you want to do more. You are a brilliant choreographer. You deserve this and I support you. Just like you supported me." She moved to sit on my lap. "Will it be easy? Probably not. We'll have our disagreements, but I will always be there for you. Just like how you were there for me. I don't say this enough, but I love you, Edward. You are my best friend, my partner in life, my lover, my soul mate. I'm sorry for pushing you away and …"

"Don't apologize for that, angel," I said. "I understand why."

"But that doesn't make it right," she retorted. "You've done so much for me. Now, it's my turn to do something for you. Take this job."

"Only if you come with me," I whispered.

"You are my home, Edward. Of course, I'll come with you," she beamed, her fingers finding my hair. She pressed her mouth to mine and her hands twined in my hair, tugging on the strands. I held her close, wanting to feel her tiny body against me. She nibbled on my lip before pulling back. "I also miss you. Miss _us_. Our relationship has changed so much. I no longer feel like lovers." She blushed, her pale skin almost glowing under the Christmas twinkle lights. Her espresso colored eyes pierced through mine. "I want to try."

 _Gulp._

"I don't want to hurt you," I whispered, cupping her face.

"The doctors said I'm fine. I may feel some discomfort since I'd be contorting my body," she quipped. "But, I hate that the first time we made love was almost immediately followed by a complete nightmare." She bit her lip, wriggling her behind on my lap and making my body swell. "And I can feel that you want me, too." However, she sobered. "I'm just afraid you like what you see."

"Bella, I love you. I will always love you," I breathed. Standing up, I held her against my chest. "And as much as I want to stay here with my family, we need to go."

"I thought we were spending the night," she giggled nervously.

"I want you, too, and I do not want my parents listening," I deadpanned, carrying her to the entryway. I put her down and pulled a coat from the closet, wrapping it around her. Taking my coat, I grabbed my keys and left the house.

"We should say goodbye," Bella snorted. I tossed her my phone and had her text it. I had one thing on my mind and it was not saying goodbye to my parents. It was showing Bella how much I loved her, in more ways than one.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

Edward drove carefully back to his condo. It had started snowing and the roads were slick. However, his hand never left mine and his thumb was tracing my palm. I sent a text to Esme, apologizing for abrupt departure. She didn't seem to worried. In fact, her response was for us to 'have fun.' I barked out a laugh at her answer and showed it to Edward.

"Oh, we fully intend to," he growled, turning off the phone and putting in the cup holders in his car. He gave me a wolfish grin and a wink. I blushed, snuggling as close to him as possible with the console between us. The drive was filled with sexual tension and I was getting antsy. When we arrived at Edward's condo, he tossed the keys to a valet and dragged me up to our home. Inside of the condo, Edward caged me with his arms at the door. His eyes were swirling with desire. My hands moved up his torso before I cupped his face. He let out the most delicious combination of a snarl and a groan, his lips finding the pulse point behind my ear. "Bella," he breathed.

"Make love to me," I whispered.

He didn't respond verbally. He just picked me up, carrying me to the bedroom. Setting me carefully on my feet, he removed the jacket he'd wrapped around me. His lips caressed mine as his arms banded around my body. I clung to him and kissed him deeply, allowing my pent-up desire to bubble to the surface. I melted against him. He moved us and lay me gently on the bed. He was next to me, his hands traveling up and down my arms. "Touch me, Edward," I said, looking into his fiery eyes.

He licked his lips, his hand move from my waist and up my ribcage to my breast. As he cupped my breast, his lips descended onto mine and I arched my back, pressing my chest further into his hand. My fingers kneaded the muscles in his shoulders. He pulled his mouth from mine, kissing down my jaw as my sweater inched further up my body. I pushed him away and removed the sweater, revealing a black lacy bra. "Fuck," he said. "You're so gorgeous."

I blushed, smiling at him softly. My hands moved down his back and tugged on the button-down tucked into his dark jeans. He made quick work of the buttons and his shirt joined my sweater on the floor. I ran my fingernails down his muscles, earning a shudder from him. He looked at me, his eyes shining with adoration. He kissed me again, removing my bra and his hands gliding over my skin. With each pass, my flesh felt like it was going to ignite in flames. His lips moved from my mouth and he took my breast, swirling my nipple with his tongue.

My hand reached between us and I stroked his length through his jeans. He groaned, his hand spreading along my ribcage. He blinked up at me and released my nipple. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Please, don't stop," I pleaded.

"Can I remove your leggings?" he asked, his hand dancing along the seam of my black leggings. I nodded jerkily. He tugged them off, revealing my broken legs and scarred lower torso. His fingers glided up my left leg, tracing the scars that resided there. I blushed, trying to hide my face. "Don't, Bella. You are beautiful. All of you." He moved and picked up my leg, peppering it with soft kisses. Gently placing my left leg down, he moved to my right leg and repeated his soft kissing. It was completely innocent, but feeling his mouth on me made me squirm and yearn for more. As he got closer to my matching panties, he arched a brow, asking permission. I nodded. He removed them and his fingers traced the two incisions where the doctors performed surgery on my belly.

"I'm completely naked and yet you're not," I teased, trying to stop my heart from beating out of my chest.

"What should I do about that?" he quipped, rolling his hips.

I sat up, tugging on his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. "Get naked, Cullen," I said, giving him a sexy smirk. He chuckled, working with me as we pushed his jeans and boxer briefs off his body. His arousal was long, thick and bobbing in front of me. I wrapped my hand around his length and took him into my mouth.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned. "Bella, I want this to be about you."

"Nope," I said, pumping his cock. "I want you to feel good. It's always been about me. I want to give this to you." I didn't give him a chance to respond. I just engulfed his erection with my mouth. We moved and Edward was on the bed, leaning against the headboard. I was seated between his legs, bobbing my head and tasting every inch of him.

"Bella, love, I'm going to come. It's been so long," he choked out. I hummed around him, my hand cupping his balls and twisting around the base of his shaft. "Shit! Bella!" I scraped my teeth along the underside of his arousal and he exploded in my mouth. It was salty and slightly sweet. I released him with a pop, giving him a satisfied grin and swallowing his release. He twisted us carefully and I was on my back with Edward kissing me passionately. His hand reached between our bodies and he circled my clit. "You're so wet, baby."

"It's been a long time for me, too," I said, trying to widen my legs. The feeling of his fingers teasing my pussy was giving me waves of ecstasy. He slid one finger in me. "Oh, God …" He smirked, kissing me deeply before sliding down my body and taking my clit into his mouth. He kissed my sex hungrily, moving his fingers inside me. I was breathless, lost in the sensation of Edward's mouth. Within moments, my body was quaking and my orgasm washed over me.

As I calmed, Edward moved and was hovering over me. His lips were glistening with the evidence of my release. He was hard again and I felt him pressed against my inner thigh. I pulled him to me, kissing his swollen lips. "I need you," I whispered against his mouth.

"As I need you," he murmured back. He lifted me and put a pillow under my behind. It released some of the pressure on my hips. He grasped his cock, coating it with my arousal. "I don't want to hurt you, Bella."

"You won't," I breathed. "Make love to me."

"I love you," he said, pushing himself inside. I felt my body stretch and it was painful, but once he was fully seated within me, I felt complete. We stared at each other as he began to move his hips, rolling them and creating delicious friction between the two of us. Every inch of Edward's body was tense and I watched him with rapt attention. His muscles rippled and his eyes held mine as we made love, sharing one body. The sounds of our breathing, skin moving against each other and rustling sheets were the soundtrack to our lovemaking.

"Edward," I breathed, my hand tracing his jaw. "I love you. I've missed you."

"Bella," he said, sounding like a sob. He leaned down and kissed me, moving deeper within me. I whimpered and moved with him. Our bodies moved in sync and power of our building orgasm bubbled to the surface. Edward circled my clit with his fingertips. "God, you're so tight around me, baby. I don't want to stop. I'm so close. Please tell me you're close," he said, nipping at my lips. I nodded, tightening my legs, as much as I could, around Edward's waist. Staring into each other's eyes, my own climax zipped through me and I gasped. Edward must have felt my body react and he snarled, coming inside me and filling me with his own release.

He kept rolling his body until he slipped out of me. "Bella, my Bella," he whispered. "Missing you is an inadequate way of describing how I felt. I felt like I was missing a part of my soul." He gathered me in his arms and tucked me to his side. He kissed me languidly, tasting my mouth. "You probably think I'm totally cheesy."

"No, I get it," I said, my fingers tracing his handsome face. "I know that our relationship is pretty new and that it's been through the ringer, but I missed you more than words can describe. You were there for me, holding me as I cried, helping me as made tiny strides in my healing and being a wonderful boyfriend. We lost, however, this intimacy. A lot of it is due because of me. I suck."

"You do not," Edward snorted.

"I do. I pushed you away and I'm so sorry," I choked out. He held me tightly. "I was just so broken and I was terrified that you'd not want to be with me."

"You're it for me, love," he said.

"I know that. Now," I said. "As you are it for me, too." I shivered. Edward moved us under the blanket and held me to his chest. I pressed my ear above his heart, sighing contentedly.

"Did you mean it? About the choreography gig?" Edward asked.

"Of course, Edward," I said. "This is your dream. Don't deny yourself because of me."

"I just don't want you to have another moment like you did on Halloween," he frowned.

"I'm getting better. Dr. Fredericks is a godsend," I said.

"We're going to have to move, love. Back to Los Angeles," he said, wrinkling his nose. "It won't be permanent."

"I want to be with you as you continue this journey," I breathed. "And I want you to choreograph a dance for us. My goal is to be able to perform at the results show next year."

"And you can do it, Bella," Edward breathed. "I have no doubt." He kissed me sweetly and then something clicked within us, needing more. He pulled back and his eyes were black fire. "Now that I've had you, I can't stop."

"I know the feeling, Edward," I purred, draping my right leg over his hip. With one swift thrust, we were joined again and lost to each other's love, passion and physical desire.

A very merry Christmas, indeed.

 **A/N: Okay, we'll have ONE more real chapter. I was thinking that this was going to be the final chapter, but no. One more chapter. We'll find out about Renee and Alice, have Bella and Edward move to Los Angeles and prepare for their dance. After that, then we'll have our epilogue.**

 **Pictures of Esme's home at Christmas are on my blog, along with Edward's present to Bella. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79. Please, leave me some loving! I appreciate the loving! ;-)**


	26. Chapter 26

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show, _So You Think You Can Dance?_ I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **Okay, we'll have ONE more real chapter. I was thinking that this was going to be the final chapter, but no. One more chapter. We'll find out about Renee and Alice, have Bella and Edward move to Los Angeles and prepare for their dance. After that, then we'll have our epilogue.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Dreams Come True**

 **EPOV**

Packing up my belongings and moving across the country freaked the shit out of me. My new job didn't begin until mid-April, but I wanted to make sure that Bella and I were settled in our new home in the suburbs of Los Angeles. I decided to sublet my condo to Peter. He was taking a part in _Hamilton_ , thanks to Lauren's help. He'd live in my condo until his contract was up in the following year.

"Edward, I don't think we'll need this mountain of winter weather gear," Bella laughed in our closet. "I looked at the weather and it's in the mid-seventies."

"We can leave it here. Peter said he was just going to stay in one of the guest rooms. He seemed squicked out at sleeping in our porn palace," I said, poking my head in the closet. Bella was blushing, giving me a glower. "What? You have to admit, we've been going at it like bunnies since Christmas."

"That's because you're horny," she quipped. "And to be honest, so am I." She winked at me, folding more of my t-shirts and placed them into an open suitcase next to her. "When will the moving truck get here?"

"They said early tomorrow morning," I explained. "We need to get a move on."

"Edward, we're only moving our clothes and some personal items," she said.

"And my car," I argued. "If there is one ding on that baby, I'll be pissed."

"I swear, you love that car more than me," she laughed, closing the bag and standing up stiffly. She was getting stronger and was starting to take some beginning classes at my mom's studio. Once we arrived at Los Angeles, Carmen was going to take over her training, working with some local dance studios.

"I love you more than anything in my world, pretty girl," I said, taking her into my arms. "Do you need some ice?"

"I'm fine. I was just sitting too long," she said, kissing my chin. "I'm going to the gym with Jake in a bit. You have an office to pack up, mister."

"What are you doing with Jake?" I asked as she changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tight tank top. "You better not be running. Helga hasn't given you approval to run yet."

"I'm not running," she said, twisting her hair into a messy bun. "Jogging, yes. Running, no. I'm also doing some strength training on my legs. Jake is gentle with me. I rather work with him than Helga. Ugh, I won't miss her."

"Helga did give us some recommendations to use in Los Angeles. She's got a sister, Hildy," I teased.

"No. Thank. You," Bella sang, putting on her sneakers and a knee brace around her left leg. "Alistair said he was going to have work with one of the physical therapists from the show. She's new. Her name is McKenna and specializes in working with dancers with significant injuries. I have no doubt that she'll whip me back into shape." Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Jake? I'm on my way down. Just reminding Edward to pack up the office." She kissed me and tugged on her winter coat. "See you in a bit, Jake." Tossing her phone into a pocket. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. The shredder has been emptied and the bubble wrap is in the dining room. Love you, baby."

"Love you more, Bella," I said, kissing her lips and watching as she breezed out of the condo. It was mid-January and our relationship had bounced back after we'd spent a great deal of time talking after we'd made love on Christmas Eve. We also made decisions about the condo and flew out to the west coast to put down an offer on a Spanish style home. We also met with the district attorney to discuss the case against Renee and Alice. The trial would begin shortly after we moved into our home.

I worked in the office, throwing out a ton of papers and packing up pictures, mementos and technology. As I put the boxes into the hallway, Mom came in. "Hello?!" she sang.

"Mom, I'm right behind the door," I chuckled, closing the door after she walked in.

"Sorry, sweetie," she said, kissing my cheek. "How's the packing?"

"Good. All of this is going," I said, gesturing to the pile of about twenty-five boxes and rubber tubs in the foyer. "Plus my car and the stuff from Bella's apartment that's in storage."

"I can't believe that you're moving to Los Angeles," Mom frowned. "I'm proud of your accomplishments, but you're moving so far away."

"You said you're okay with that," I argued.

"I am. I'm just going to miss you, Edward. You and Bella," Mom said, hugging me. "Where is she?"

"Working out with Jake. Kind of a last hoorah before we take off the day after tomorrow," I said. "Do you want to talk to her?"

"Well, I'd love to invite you both for dinner tonight, if you're not too busy," Mom said, walking around the condo. Her brows were furrowed and I could tell she was upset that I was leaving. "You're leaving your furniture?"

"Peter is going to need furniture. Bella and I are using the opportunity to start fresh," I explained, pulling out some water bottles, giving one to my mom. "We ordered a few things while we were out there when we put the offer down on the house."

Mom nodded, sipping the water. "That would make sense. I'm glad that you and Bella are taking this step together. Yes, I'll miss you, but I get why you're taking this step. I am curious as to when you're going to make an honest woman of Bella."

"Ma," I growled. "Don't start. To be perfectly honest, we're enjoying being together as a couple. Am I going to propose? Yes, but not right now. I have a plan. Let me see it through."

"Is this plan happening soon?" Mom chuckled.

"That's for me to know and for you to not," I sang. "Now, help with the kitchen. Bubble wrap my plates, woman!"

"I don't have help you," she snorted.

"You don't have to, but because I'm your favorite son, you will help me," I argued.

"You're my only son," she laughed. "But, I will help you since in three days you'll be living in California." We worked together until Bella came back with Jake. We ate a late lunch and Bella accepted my mom's invitation to dinner, but for the following day. We'd be without dishes and most of our personal items after tomorrow morning. Jake and Mom left after lunch. Bella grimaced as she limped to the bathroom.

"What's up with that limp, Bella?" I asked.

"I worked too hard," she replied. "I'm fine. It's why we were late. Jake took me to Helga to get my calf massaged. She already yelled at me. I don't need you to do the same, Edward."

"I'm just worried, pretty girl," I said. "The dance I'm coming up for you will not be for the faint of heart."

"Bring it, Cullen," she purred, kissing me. "I will rise to the challenge. I promise you. Now, I'm going to wash off the sweat and Icy/Hot off my body. Then, we can work on our bathroom. Aren't you excited?"

"I'm bubbling with anticipation," I deadpanned.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

"That goes into the kitchen," I said, pointing over my shoulder. I was working in the office, unpacking the books. This was my office. It was in the front of the house, with a window seat and a nook for my computer. Edward's office was on the second floor, in the loft overlooking the foyer. Edward wanted me to have some privacy since I used the office to journal my thoughts. I also began writing. Not a journal, but a novel or something. It was further helping me to work through my feelings about my injury and the abandonment from my incubator.

"Miss Swan, what about this?" asked one of the movers. I looked up and saw the frame that I had made for Edward as his Christmas present. "Which room?"

"Up in the loft," I replied, smiling brightly. "Be careful with it. It's very important to both Edward and me."

"Yes, Miss Swan," he nodded, clutching it a little tighter and walking up the stairs.

I turned back to the built-in bookshelves and finished filling them with my books. After I finished with the books, I set up my laptop and a set of Bluetooth speakers. I turned on iTunes and turned up the music as loud as it would go. I worked in the kitchen and carefully unwrapped the plates, placing them into the white cabinets. Edward strode in, his face bright. "Is your precious car okay?" I teased.

"Perfect. However, I forgot how expensive gas was out here," he chuckled, tossing the keys into a bowl in the center of the kitchen. "And speaking of cars, we need to get you one."

"Edward, I don't need a car," I said. "Public transit seems fine."

"Well, too bad, so sad. You're getting a car," he said, pulling out another set of keys. They were like the keys from the car he drove last summer. "Thank Alistair, pretty girl."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Alistair walked in, whistling low. "Nice digs," he said, nodding in approval. "And as much as you want to use public transportation, I think it would be best for you to have a car. The car that Edward used while he was working for us was still on loan from the dealership. I bought it for you, Bella."

"Alistair, you've already done so much for me," I whispered. "You paid for my medical expenses and covered the costs for the very, very expensive rehabilitation. I can't accept a car from you."

"Edward, let me talk to Bella for a few moments," Alistair said quietly. Edward nodded, kissing my temple and going upstairs. Alistair sat down at the center island. "Bella, I want you to listen to me. I know you think that I'm doing this out of a sense of honor or that I feel responsible, but it's not that."

"Then, why?" I asked.

"It's because I see how much potential you have and how much I care for you. Usually, in this line of work, you don't get too attached to contestants, but something about you made me want to do more for you. Hearing about your dad and all that you overcame to compete, it made me respect you. And then, when you were in the accident, I felt like I had my heart trampled on. I don't expect to replace your dad. From what you described, he seems irreplaceable, but I do love you as a father would love a daughter," Alistair said, taking my hand. "I want nothing but the best for you and let me do this for you."

"Thank you," I murmured. "I appreciate what you're saying, but you can't replace my dad." I wiped a tear and stared at him. "I don't think I could think of you in that way. Maybe as a cool uncle."

"I can live with that," Alistair chuckled, moving to hug me. "You're keeping the car, though."

"Okay, I'll keep the car," I said, rubbing his back. "And I do love you, too. As an uncle." He kissed my forehead, ruffling my hair. "How are auditions going?"

"Oh, fabulous. Sex auditioned again and he was dragged out by security," Alistair groaned. "He was bad this year, calling Carmen all these horrible names. But, the dancers are strong. Not as strong as you, though."

"They're stronger than me now," I shrugged.

"Not according to Jake and Edward. You're moving better and getting your body back," Alistair beamed. "McKenna said that she's excited to start working with you after the trial."

"I want to start now," I deadpanned. "Sitting in that courtroom, listening to arguments, rationalizing their behavior, it makes me sick."

"You're not going to be alone, Bella," Alistair said.

"You're not. We're all on your side," Edward said, walking back into the kitchen. "Did she accept the car?"

"She did. Only some minor manipulations," Alistair teased.

"Both of you suck," I said, rolling my eyes. "Now, this kitchen isn't going to unpack itself. Help, please? I still can't stand on my tip toes." Edward and Alistair helped me in the kitchen and the movers finished unloading our belongings. Edward paid them, giving them a large tip. With a wave, the moving truck left the neighborhood. Alistair left shortly after that and Edward and I worked on organizing the kitchen. "I can't wait to cook in this kitchen."

"What's this thing?" he asked, pointing to a spigot over the stove. "In case the stove gets on fire?"

"It's for pasta. Try carrying a full pot of water across the kitchen. That makes it infinitely easier," I smiled. "Knowing my luck, I'd slip and break something."

"Note to self, get rugs for the kitchen," Edward quipped. "Speaking of which, I'm starving. What do you want? Chinese or greasy burgers?"

"I'd like to go grocery shopping," I said.

"Bella," he whined. "I'm tired."

"Me, too. Let's order Chinese and go grocery shopping tomorrow," I said, smacking his ass.

Dinner arrived and we had a picnic on the kitchen counter. We shared beer, fried rice and crab Rangoon. When we were done, we went to bed, in our brand new, romantic bedroom. It was still pretty haphazard, but our bed was made and curtains were hung. The next morning, we went grocery shopping and filled our fridge with healthy foods. I met up with Carmen for a late afternoon margarita. "I'm so glad you could join me. Edward and Alistair are in some strategic planning thing for the next season and I didn't want to go to my empty mansion. How are things going? How's the house?"

"It's bigger than I anticipated, but I love it. Edward and I are having a great time decorating it," I beamed, tasting the sugar around my drink. "As for the other things, I'm getting better. I'm working on strengthening my legs since I'm not meeting with McKenna until after the trial is done."

"You'll like her. She's tough, but knows when to not push too hard," Carmen nodded. "Have you tried dancing?"

"Simple moves, but nothing like I've done before," I shrugged. "I've lost a great deal flexibility. The strength is coming back, but I can't move my body the way it used to. I used to be a pretzel. Now? Not so much."

"Sex has a lot of healing properties," Carmen quipped. "Edward can help you get your pretzel-like abilities back."

"It's not for lack of trying," I said, arching a brow. "We've tried some more unique sexual positions and I only scream out in pain. Edward freaks out and yeah, I'm wrapped in ice packs, out of commission for a few days."

"Next time, try warm packs. It'll loosen your muscles," Carmen said, nodding and waggling her brows. "Now, I'm curious if you are interested in choreographing for this season. I know that the prize you won from the competition didn't come to fruition due to your accident."

"I don't know if I can," I frowned. "I appreciate the offer, but right now, I need to focus on my body and being able to dance again."

"Think about it," she said, winking at me. "I think you're capable of creating something worthy of the Hot Tamale Train. What are you going to do other than physical therapy and get back into shape?"

"I've contacted University of Washington and asked what needs to be done for me to complete my degree. Rose made them aware of my medical condition and I met with the dean via Skype. I was going to complete my student teaching, but I have enough credits to have degree in English Literature. I've graduated, supposedly, and I'm going to work on finding other work, using my college education," I shrugged.

"Booooring!" Carmen sang. "You need to dance, girl. Oooh, or you could write my memoirs!"

"Yeah, no," I giggled. "Though, writing has been on my list of options. It's very cathartic." We spent the rest of our time together, talking about the audition tour and the upcoming season of the show. I missed it, but I wasn't as bereft as I thought I'd be. In fact, I was relieved that I wasn't going to be involved in the mayhem of the actual competition. I missed dancing, but the havoc it wreaked on my body, not so much.

After dinner, I drove back home and spent the weekend with Edward, unpacking our home. By the time Sunday rolled around, we were pretty much set up and posted a selfie on Instagram with us sitting by our pool. Yes, we had a pool. A small pool, but a pool nonetheless. Within moments, our first foray back into social media, we had over a million likes and comments wishing me well. The outpouring of love was humbling.

However, the next morning, I woke up with a sense of cold dread. The trial against Alice and Renee was beginning and opening arguments were going start. Edward and I were called to testify, but on the third day of the trial. We were not allowed in the courtroom until after out testimony. I was not going to testify about the accident since I was injured, just about my contentious relationship with both Alice and my mom. They tried to get my testimony excluded, but since I was the victim of the crime, I was easily allowed to testify.

To focus my mind on something else, other than the trial, I asked Edward to work with me in the gym. He had to work on come up with choreography for his first few dances for the upcoming season. I didn't want to go to the gym alone. I was strength training when Edward came over to me. His shirt was tight across his body. I licked my lips as he strolled over to me. "Bella, can you help me with this passage?"

"I'm not really cleared to do much, Edward," I said, wiping my face and standing up. "I'm better, but …"

"Just trust me. I won't put you in danger, angel," he said, tugging me off the machine I was working with. We walked to a cool studio with frosted windows. "I just need some help in figuring out some arm movements and how it'll work with a contestant."

"No leg work?" I asked.

"Just a spin back to face me," he said, positioning me in front of him. "Cross your arms with your hands on your shoulders." He talked me through the movement and we did it a few times. I could see why he wanted to work it with a partner.

"It's clunky," I retorted, wrinkling my nose. "What about this?" We tried it my way and it was smoother. Then, we worked in our combined idea into the rest of the choreography. He spun me, his hands resting on my hips after we got it up to speed. "You like it?"

"I like it," he beamed. "I missed dancing with you, Bella."

"This was hardly dancing, Edward. We were marking your ideas," I said, stepping back and moving to sit down, tightening my knee brace. "It's going to be awhile before I'm truly dancing."

"Bella, you were doing more than you give yourself credit," Edward argued. "We did some simple footwork and that amazing arm pass that you suggested."

"Hardly a dance I would have performed on the show," I deadpanned. He shot me a look. "What? It's true." He strode over to me, holding out his hand. "What?"

"Dance with me," he said.

"Perform our mambo?" I bit back.

"Follow me," he murmured. "Trust me." He tugged on my hand and pulled me to my feet. He flipped on some music, Edwin McCain's 'I'll Be.' He lifted my hand and pulled me into a tight waltz hold. His eyes never left mine as he began with a simple waltz. My legs were stiff and moving backwards made me wince, but I kept moving. Compared to the dances we'd done in the competition, this was simple, but we were almost gliding – as much as someone who had two broken, almost shattered legs – could. The song ended and Edward spun us down, seating me on his knee. His fingers glided along my jaw. "We danced, pretty girl."

"We did," I said, pressing my forehead to his. "It felt …"

"Be honest."

"It felt good, but some of the movements were painful. I think a lot of it is due to the muscles healing," I answered.

"Very painful?" he pressed.

"More like discomfort. I'm just afraid of ruining all of the headway I've made so far," I blushed. Biting my lip, I smiled at him. "I did miss being in your arms like that, though. Making love, kissing, cuddling, that's special but this is what brought us together."

"Yeah," he beamed, hugging me close to him. "I love you, pretty girl. "I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. You will be dancing, doing lifts and twists, before you know it." I shot him a look. "Trust me. I'm done with my work and we can do some more strength training. Let's work on the muscles in your legs." We spend an hour working on my legs and then stretching out before heading back home.

The following day was much of the same. The morning I was supposed to testify, I dressed in a simple black sheath with a red and black sweater. I wore a pair of black flats, but secretly wanted to wear a pair of stilettos to show my mom and Alice that they didn't break me. McKenna and Helga said it would be a long time, if ever, before I wore heals again. I was determined to prove them wrong. For now, I wore a pair of Tory Burch flats with a matching purse. Edward and I drove to the courthouse. We were ushered inside. All of our family, both blood-related and through dance, were waiting for us in the conference room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I mean, I'm grateful that you're here, but I thought …"

"Of course we'd be here," Carmen scoffed, hugging me. "Things are getting started soon. We wanted to support our favorite dancers and adoptive children."

"Bells, we want your mom to go down," Jake chuckled. "She's a bitch."

"And Alice going down with her is an extra bonus," Jasper smirked. "From what we've seen, the evidence is quite damning."

"You've been here for all of the trial?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. None of us are testifying, so we've been giving them the evil eye," Emmett grinned. "Rose wanted to be here, but the doctor put her on bed rest. Her mom is with her in Seattle, but she's just a phone call away."

"Is Rose okay?" I squeaked.

"She's fine, but her body is not taking well to the twins. She's got high blood pressure. She's confined to her bed, only able to leave to pee or to go to the doctor," Emmett said, wrinkling his nose. "If we can't get her blood pressure down, she may have to have the twins early. It was either inducing or bed rest. She chose bed rest."

"I'll call her once we're done for the day," I frowned. "I'm so sorry, Emmett. I didn't know."

"We didn't know until we went to the doctor prior to my flying out here," Emmett said. "I wanted to get Rose settled in my apartment, but we're staying in Seattle until the twins are born, moving to Chicago around once the twins are six months old. But, we'll see."

A haggard attorney walked in. "We're almost ready. I need Isabella Swan," he barked.

I stepped forward. He smiled, leading me toward the courtroom. Everyone else followed and we settled into the gallery. Mom and Alice were seated at the defense table, looking drawn and bruised. Alice looked a little better, wearing designer clothing, but she was nursing a black eye and had a brace around her wrist. My mother was dressed in a dress that was too big and her hair was unevenly cut. I took Edward's hand, blowing out a breath as several motions were read. "The people call Isabella Marie Swan," said the prosecuting attorney. I stood up, walking evenly and proudly to the witness stand.

I answered the questions from the prosecution and relived the accident, watching it on the television as it was filmed by the red-light cameras in the neighborhood. I was clearly shaken up by seeing my mom callously slam her rental car into the Uber I was in and there was a recess granted. Edward held me as I had a minor breakdown. Carlisle handed me some water and offered to give me some of my anti-anxiety medications. I shook my head because I wanted this done. Going back into the courtroom, I answered questions from both Alice and Mom's attorney. He was brutal, but he was fighting a losing battle. We took another recess for lunch after that.

Both Alice and my mom testified on their own behalf, but they were ripped to shreds by the prosecution. Alice claimed I bullied her and that it was my own actions that caused the accident. Mom blamed me for all her troubles. The jury didn't believe it for a moment. When the defensed ended their case, both sides presented their closing arguments and the case was sent to the jury.

Alistair treated all of us to dinner, but I was lost in thought. I knew that the jury saw through Alice and Renee's lies, but would they find them guilty on all charges. Would they be sent to jail? If so, for how long? Edward noticed me spacing out and threaded our fingers together. We finished our meals and went back to our house. Carlisle and Esme joined us, taking in our new home. We invited them to stay and they checked out of the hotel, spending the rest of their trip in our guest room.

The jury was still out the following morning. I was working with Carlisle on my flexibility when my cell phone rang. I couldn't reach it in time. Edward picked up. "Hello? Isabella Swan's phone. This is Edward," he said. "Oh, wow! Already? We'll be there by one. Thank you!" He ended the call, looking up at me and his dad. "Jury's back. They're going to render their verdict after the lunch recess. Court will begin at one."

"I need to shower," I said, struggling to get up. Carlisle offered me his hand and easily helped me to my feet. "Did you get any indication? Guilty? Not guilty?"

"I'm not sure, but the response was pretty unanimous since they came back so quickly," Edward said, kissing my forehead. "Whatever happens, I'll be right by your side."

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

Bella was a bundle of nervous energy. We were sitting in the gallery of the courtroom, anxiously awaiting the jury to come in to deliver their verdict. Renee looked smug while Alice was disheveled. The bailiff announced the judge and we rose. The jury filed in shortly after that. The foreman stayed standing. "Have you reached a verdict?" the judge asked.

"We have, your honor," replied the foreman. He handed a piece of paper to the bailiff, who brought it to the judge.

Reading the piece of paper, he nodded. "Will the defendants please rise?" Renee and Alice stood up, looking expectantly at the jury. "How does the jury find?"

"We find the defendants guilty of all charges and recommend the maximum sentences for both," the foreman replied.

"Thank you for your service and I will take your sentencing suggestion to heart as I determine their punishment," the judge smiled. "Mary Alice Brandon and Renee Higginbotham Swan, you are hereby remanded to California State Prison until sentencing. Bailiffs, take the defendants into custody."

Alice started crying hysterically while Renee was screaming obscenities about the jury being rigged. She started spewing hate toward Bella and my girl cringed, snuggling close to me. I wrapped her in an embrace, glaring at her mother until she was out of the courtroom. Bella slumped against me and I led her out of the courtroom. "Angel," I whispered, sitting her down on a bench. "Talk to me."

"They found her guilty," she whispered. She blinked at me, her brows furrowed. "I should be happy, but I'm not. I don't know how to feel. Upset, maybe?"

"It makes sense that you're upset, Bella. The jury found that your mom was complicit in your accident. She was guilty of trying to kill you," I growled. "She killed that driver." I cupped her face, wiping her tears away. "Do you want your medication?"

"I want to talk to …" she muttered. "Dr. Fredericks, but he's not here. He's in Chicago. I need to talk to someone, Edward. Someone who can help me make sense of what I'm feeling. I feel so empty and lost." I gathered her in my arms and let her sob it out. I looked up and saw my mom on the phone, talking frantically with someone.

"Edward, we may need to go out the back way," Alistair whispered in my ear. "There's a crowd of reporters, anxious to get in Bella's face about the verdict. Carmen is out there now, placating them, but they want your girl."

"I'll get the car," Dad said, taking my car keys. We moved to the rear entrance and just as the press figured out that we were not coming the front entrance, Dad sped away as I held Bella in my lap. Once we got back to our home, a friend of Dr. Fredericks was waiting for us at the house. Her name was Dr. Natalie Santiago and she spent time with Bella as she came to grips with the jury's decision, sending her mother and arch-nemesis to jail. After Dr. Santiago left, Bella was quiet, but she wasn't as agitated. I asked if she wanted to talk, but Bella said no.

Dr. Santiago came back the next day and the day following before Bella spoke about her mother's conviction. "I want to speak at the sentencing, speaking immediately to the press," she said. "I'm finally at peace with the decision and I'm okay. I know you were worried, Edward."

"You were crying in your sleep," I said, pulling her to my side.

"Reliving the accident, I think," she shrugged. "Plus, I've been pushing myself with my physical aspect of my recovery. I was hurting." She snorted quietly. "I'm feeling much better. I feel vindicated that my mom and Alice were found guilty. I was just overwhelmed by my emotions." She moved to sit on my lap and brushed my hair from my face. "I love you, Edward. I couldn't have gotten through this without you." She slid her arms around my neck and snuggled to me. I held her tightly, blowing a breath. Pulling back, she looked at me. "I think we should get away after the sentencing hearing. A weekend away, you know? Celebrate the end of the trial?"

"That sounds like a perfect idea. Let me make the arrangements," I smiled, kissing her soft, pouty lips. "When is the sentencing hearing?"

"End of next week," she said, giving me a slow, seductive grin. "And let's go somewhere where clothing is optional."

"Done!" I smirked, squeezing her ass.

The time to the sentencing hearing went by quickly. Bella spent her mornings either writing or working with a trainer. The afternoons were spent with McKenna, working on rebuilding her muscles for dance. I met up with Jessica or Tia to work on my dances for the show. I would have had Bella by my side, but she still wasn't cleared to do many of the moves I was incorporating in my choreography. I also made arrangements for an extended getaway to Cabo San Lucas, in a private villa. It was definitely 'clothing optional.' The location of the villa was remote and I made a mental list of all the places of where I was going to fuck my girl.

The morning of the sentencing hearing, Bella dressed to impress. She even wore a pair of heels, determined to show her mother that she was not going away. Walking into the courtroom, Bella sat proudly, smirking and confident. The judge walked in and he spoke briefly before he blinked to Bella. She stood up and walked to the center of the courtroom. "My name is Isabella Swan and the actions of my mother and Alice Brandon irreparably changed my life. They knowingly planned a calculated attack against me, taking the life of an unsuspecting Uber driver. My legs were crushed and if I had not been in peak physical form, I would have lost both limbs. As you can see, I did NOT lose my legs, but my career as a dancer is questionable, at best. They took this action because they were both jealous and pissed off that I won a competition. A competition that I won fair and square. My mom was upset because of my relationship with my dad and the fact that he mortgaged my childhood home to pay for an initial injury. She blamed me for my father's death. She blamed me for everything. She wouldn't let it go and it festered to this.

"Alice had it out for me since we met. She latched onto my mother and combined, their delusions of grandeur caused this. Caused all of this. They knowingly caused the death of that driver. They attempted to kill me. They slandered my name, saying that I used illegal drugs. My mom violated HIPAA, informing the press of my private medical information," she said. "My life will never be the same because of their callous actions. I hope that you take all of this into consideration when you hand out sentencing." Bella walked back to her seat, threading our hands together.

"Thank you for your words, Miss Swan," the judge said, giving her a sympathetic grin. "I've read everything about your case and about the behavior of your mother and Alice. With that being said, I've made my decision. Will the defendants please rise?" They did. "Renee Higginbotham Swan, you've been found guilty of all charges by a jury of your peers. You will be sentenced to maximum amount for those charges, with the possibility of parole in twenty-five years. Your home, and liquid assets will be distributed to your daughter, Isabella Swan. Mary Alice Brandon, you've also been found guilty of all charges by a jury of your peers. Your sentence will be twenty years since you were not the one behind the wheel. However, you and your family will pay Isabella Swan a sum of $5 million dollars to pay for her medical expenses and lost employment."

"How can I pay that?" Alice squeaked. "I don't have that kind of money."

"That's for your attorneys to figure out, young lady," the judge said sternly. "Miss Swan, I wish you all of the best. Court is adjourned." He got up and left the bench. Alice and Renee were escorted away. Alice was sobbing hysterically while Renee was completely devoid of emotion. She shot Bella a look, narrowing her eyes evilly. Bella flipped her off before walking out of the courtroom. Standing in front of the reporters, she repeated what she said to the judge. Then, she said that she was slowly working on getting back on the dance floor and would appreciate privacy during this time of healing. Without responding to questions, Bella took my hand and we strode off, hopping into a limo and going to LAX for four days of rest, relaxation and rated-R times between the sheets.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

"Why can't I get this?" I growled. It was mid-August and the show was in its final season. "The doctors said that I'm okay and that I'm cleared to do these jumps, spins and twists. Why am I not able to get my body to do what I want it to do?"

"Because you're gun-shy," McKenna replied. "Bella, you're doing more than any of the doctors predicted. You're using muscles that have been rebuilt, with titanium rods fused to your bones. You've got bionic limbs, girl."

"These bionic limbs suck. I want a refund," I spat, sitting down and removing my knee brace.

"Would you rather be limbless?" McKenna asked, sitting next to me. "The reason why you're so hesitant is because you're afraid of hurting. I don't blame you, but I want you to focus on the music and not the movements behind the music."

"I'm supposed to dance in front of an entire freaking audience in less than a month. Edward is working on a gorgeous contemporary/waltz/foxtrot for us to perform. But, it requires lifts and a lot of flexibility, McKenna," I said. "I can manage the lifts, but the flexibility is nonexistent."

"Bella, it's a mind game right now. I want you to pick one piece that means a lot to you and I want you to dance it. Feel the music, dance the music," McKenna said, taking my hand.

"'Angel' by Sarah McLachlan," I murmured. "It's the piece of music that got me onto the show."

"You got it," McKenna smiled. I nodded and moved to the center of the studio after I put my knee brace back on. Once I get situated, I looked at McKenna. She pressed play on my iPod and the music filled the room. I closed my eyes, remembering my dad and how proud he was of me. I focused on my love of Edward and how never wavered in his support of me. Raising my arms and standing on my tip toes, I moved to the music. I felt the music. I let the love of music and my body take over.

Was it as beautiful as it was when I performed it for my audition? No, but I danced. I _danced_. I trusted my body to know what to do. When the music faded away, I looked up and there are tears in my eyes. Edward was standing next to McKenna, tears falling down his cheeks. "I did it," I breathed.

"I knew you could," McKenna sang. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she backed out of the studio. "Turn off the lights when you leave and I don't want to see butt prints all over my mirrors."

The door closed and I ran to Edward, jumping into his arms. He kissed me, his tongue sliding between my lips. Clothes are strewn around the room and he slid into me, taking me roughly against the mirrors. I moaned loudly as my body quaked around his. "Edward! YES!"

"Come for me, baby," he growled. His gruff tone made me explode and he spilled inside me. He panted heavily, wiping my hair away from my face. "You danced and you were gorgeous, love."

"Yeah, and we're leaving butt prints on the mirrors," I giggled breathlessly. Edward chuckled, held me as we moved to the center of the room. We made love once again, slow and sensual, watching in the mirrors as we came together. Edward worshipped my body and it was the best day I'd had in a long, long time. "Can we work on our piece?"

"Tomorrow. I'm off tomorrow, pretty girl," he said, kissing me tenderly. "I'm sore from working my ass off, in more ways than two." He rolled his hips, moving his softening cock inside me. "Plus, we need to clean those butt prints."

"Meh," I shrugged. "I'd rather make more."

Edward grinned crookedly, rolling us and I was perched on his lap. I was lost in him again and we stayed in the studio well until the sun down, making love multiple times and leaving our mark on the damn mirrors.

The next day, we were back in the same studio. The scent of sex still clung to the air, but we added the scent of sweat and determination as we began working our piece for the results finale. We got through the entire dance and we spent the two weeks leading up to the results finale perfecting it. I had a gorgeous dress made in a deep emerald green and Edward wore black pants with a white shirt and grey vest with a coordinating tie that went with my dress.

We practiced with the cameras the day before my birthday on the stage. It was a closed set. Only Alistair, Carmen and the camera operators were allowed in the studio. We performed the dance twice and we went back to our home. "Are you nervous, pretty girl?"

"Not nervous, per se," I said, icing my knee. "This is my swan song, Edward. I know I worked hard to get back here, but I know that I can't do this in the long run."

"What about choreographing?" he asked, massaging my feet.

"I've been thinking about that. I love dancing. I love working with dancers. I think choreography may be the best way for me to do that. I want to work with you, dancing and choreographing," I smiled.

"I love that idea," Edward beamed, moving closer to me. He kissed me tenderly. "Being your partner on the stage as well as off the stage. A dream come true."

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

I was a nervous wreck. Not because of dances being featured on the results show. Not because of dancing with Bella. I was anxious to do that and eager to do so. I was more nervous about asking her an important question at the end of our dance. I took out the ring I'd had cleaned back in December, watching as it sparkled under the bright lights of the dressing room.

"Five minutes, Edward," called a production assistant. I closed the box, stuffing it into my pocket. "Bea, if you put any more hairspray on his head, he'll get cancer."

"Shut up. It's an important night," Bea hissed. "Do you have the microphone?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, stuffing the mic pack into my pocket and weaving it under my shirt and onto my tie. "You're good to go. Bella's getting situated on center stage." I followed him and watched as Bella began our dance. There was not a sound in the audience, save for the music, which was a gorgeous piano piece called "A River Runs Through It." With a sweep of her arms, she gestured to me and I stepped onto the stage, spinning her in my arms. We glided across the stage, moving to the ethereal music.

Bella cupped my cheek as I lifted her, spinning us effortlessly. I kissed her as placed her on the ground, moving into a unison section. We twisted, turned and leapt across the stage. With a flourish, I picked Bella up and spun us until I was holding her on my knee. The music faded away and the crowd roared. Bella smiled, her face covered with tears. I kissed her tenderly. The crowd died down and I reached into my pocket. "Isabella Marie Swan, you have been the most wonderful gift in my life. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were special. I loved you from the second I held you in my arms. You are best friend and I want to share all of moments with you, as a dancer, a choreographer, a partner, a husband … Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I asked. I held out the ring, my hand shaking.

"Edward," she breathed, looking into my eyes. "My Edward … _yes!_ Yes, I'll marry you!" She leaned forward, kissing me and tossing her arms around my neck. "I love you!"

"I adore you," I cried, slipping the ring onto her finger. "You are truly my angel, Bella. I'm so blessed to have you in my life."

"I'm the blessed one," she breathed, gazing down at her ring. Blinking up to the camera, she waggled her fingers. "I said yes. Another dream come true and this one means more than words can express." She kissed me again and having her in my arms, knowing that she was going to be my wife meant more than being America's favorite dancer, a choreographer, or anything else.

She was going to be my wife and I was going to be her husband. That was my dream come true. My dream fulfilled.

 **A/N: And that, my friends, is the last real chapter of _So You Think You Can Dance?_ We have an epilogue, which will wrap up some questions, like details about their wedding, a glimpse into their future, and what truly happened to Renee and Alice. **

**Pictures of Bella's engagement ring are on my blog, as well as a recording of the song Bella and Edward danced to for their final dance. Leave me some loving!**


	27. Epilogue

**So, here we are … starting a new story. I'm dreaming that it's summer time and the favorite thing about summer time, besides the longer days and warmer weather is the return of my favorite show, _So You Think You Can Dance?_ I love it … the beauty, artistry and athleticism is amazing. Plus, the music they play? Damn … makes me happy.**

 **We have an epilogue, which will wrap up some questions, like details about their wedding, a glimpse into their future, and what truly happened to Renee and Alice.**

 **A few people to thank … Thank you to Mina Rivera for creating the beautiful banner for me. Originally, the first three chapters were submitted as a contribution for one of the many fandom causes. Mina, you are a rock star, girl, with the graphic design aspect. Thank you to Bridget Derbeyshire for betaing those first three chapters. I appreciate your help with making the story sparkle and shine. Finally, thank you to those of you who took time to review and leave me positive reinforcement. I love writing and hearing from you means a lot to me. I may not respond to each review, but I do truly appreciate your words.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: So You Think You _Can_ Dance? **

**_Epilogue_**

 **BPOV**

 _Six Years Later … Cullen Dance Academy Auditorium_

"That's beautiful, girls," I shouted from the audience. "Remember to reach for the stars as you are turning. Wonderful! Big finish and the crowd goes wild!" I clapped excitedly as my class of nine to ten-year-old beginning ballet students curtsied on the stage of our privately-owned auditorium. "You were all amazing. Change out of your ballet shoes and you're free to go. The big show is tomorrow and I have no doubt that you will do wonderfully."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," the chimed, skipping off the stage. I waved as I watched them change, running to their parents who were standing outside of the auditorium. The only people allowed in for dress rehearsals were me, Edward, sound and light technicians and Esme. No parents allowed. I wanted them to be surprised for their children's performances. I limped over to my table, taking some ibuprofen.

"Beautiful wife," barked my husband. "I just met with a reporter from the _Times_. He's coming with a photographer to come do an interview about The Cullen Dance Academy, promoting our upcoming showcase."

"Each showcase, it's getting bigger and bigger," I said, lifting my foot and massaging my knee.

"You in pain?" he asked, draping my leg over his lap.

"Yeah. One downfall in living in Chicago. This humidity is killer on my bones," I snorted. "But, I'd rather live here than in Los Angeles. I missed having seasons."

"I'm certain that Helga can squeeze you in," Edward quipped, winking at me.

"Ugh, no," I groaned. "It's just residual pain. I pushed it too hard yesterday with my advanced jazz class." Leaning my cheek against the chair, I smiled at my husband. "How was your rehearsal this morning?"

"Good. I think that the company finally gets my vision for the dances. It only took two weeks," he said, rolling his eyes. In addition to being the primary choreographer for the Cullen Dance Academy, Edward was also a sought-after Broadway choreographer. He was working mainly with Chicago productions, but would fly out every month or so to work with productions on Broadway. He was even nominated for a Tony for his work on the revival of _Anything Goes_. He didn't win, but the nomination made him quite popular.

In our partnership, I was the head of the Cullen Dance Academy, coordinating schedules of our various teachers, taking in new students and placing them in appropriate classes and maintaining the books. I was putting my education degree to use, but not in the way I had planned. I also choreographed for our advanced students, but I loved teaching the little ones the joy of dance. If it weren't for my early teachers, I wouldn't have pushed myself so hard to be a dancer.

"Are you going to be there for the opening?" I asked, picking up his hand and twisting his wedding band.

"Only with you by my side, Mrs. Cullen," he said, kissing me gently. "The opening is in two weeks. It's a black-tie affair and I want you to get all gussied up. The last time I saw you in something other than yoga pants was our wedding day."

"Shut up. I dress up," I laughed, smacking his chest. "I'll be dressed for this showcase, Edward."

"In a cocktail dress. I'm talking about you wearing a gown, with your hair curled and looking like a queen," he said, moving me so I was on his lap. "I still have dreams of our wedding day. It was a magical, perfect day."

"It was," I smiled, kissing him. "I love you, hubby."

"I love you, too, wifey," he growled, his hand palming my ass.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

 _The week before Christmas, Six Years Ago (three months after the engagement), Chicago_

I was pacing the length of the office of my childhood pastor. Emmett was watching me, laughing hysterically as I waited with baited breath to head out to the church for my wedding. When Bella said yes, we both knew that we wanted to get married as soon as possible. We both agreed on getting married around Christmas seemed perfect since it was the anniversary of our reunion as a couple and solidifying our relationship. Mom thought it would be the following year, but we pushed for three months after our engagement.

It had been a whirlwind engagement, but somehow my mom, Bella, Carmen, Rose and Lily, Rose's mom, pulled together an elegant, festive but not overly Christmas-themed wedding. The colors were emerald green, matching Bella's engagement ring, gold, white and touches of mint green. I wore a traditional tuxedo, with a cream waistcoat and tie. "Is it time yet?" I asked, shooting a look to Emmett.

"Almost, Eddie. Breathe, man," he laughed.

"Do you need me to perform mouth to mouth?" Peter asked, smirking at me.

"I'm good. I'm just ready to say 'I do', to Bella," I said.

Pastor Maas came in and told me to head out front. Peter and Emmett darted away, going to walk down the aisle with Rose and Lauren. Jake and Jasper were acting as ushers. I took a deep breath as Jake and Jasper escorted my mom down the aisle. The music changed and Lauren walked down the aisle first with Peter, followed by Rose and Emmett, both holding their twins, Ria and Ryan, who were acting as flower girl and ring bearer. Passing the babies to Rose's parents, they took their spots on either side of the dais.

The music effortlessly changed to a traditional wedding march. I turned to look down the aisle and saw Bella wearing a simple A-line dress with an emerald green award her waist. Alistair escorted her, grinning like a proud father as they slowly processed down the aisle to me. As the music came to an end, Alistair placed Bella's hand into mine. Within an hour, we were pronounced husband and wife, kissing each other as deeply as possible in the eyes of our family and friends.

We took pictures and spent the night dancing at Mom's studio, decorated beautifully for our wedding. With our last-minute decision to get married, all the reception halls had been booked. Mom suggested we used the studio and we readily accepted. It made it that much more special, too. We danced on the floor where I began my dancing career; where Bella was going to begin the next chapter in her dancing career as a teacher in my mom's studio.

After the reception, Bella and I went to the W Hotel, spending the night in one of the suites. We made love, consummating our marriage on every flat surface before we flew back to Cabo San Lucas for our honeymoon, coming back home on Christmas Eve.

We were tanned, happy and completely in love with each other. Though, coming back to the frigidly cold weather did not make us happy campers. However, the snowy weather made Christmas magical and solidified our decision to move back to Chicago. Alistair and Carmen made the executive decision to end the series, _So You Think You Can Dance_. It wasn't the same after Bella's season and the network was forcing some pretty ludicrous proposals to keep the show on the air. I wasn't surprised and I had intended to leave the show after my one year as a choreographer. I'd already received numerous offers to choreograph and I was going to follow my dream. Bella decided to help my mom. However, we needed to be back in Chicago for us to pursue our dreams.

After the first of the year, we put the house on the market and moved back into my condo, temporarily. Peter still lived there and was planning on making the move permanent, but we needed to get a house in Chicago. Bella loved having a yard and trees. It was the one thing she missed more than anything from Seattle.

As we were driving to another house showing, Bella squeezed my hand. "I think I know what I want to do with the money that was given to me after the trial," she said. "It's been sitting in my account, gathering dust."

"What's that, pretty girl?" I asked, kissing her wrist.

"I want to open up a dance academy here in Chicago. Similar to what Esme does, but for children who may not get the opportunity to take dance lessons," she said. "Do you think that's doable?"

"I think that it's amazing. Mom was thinking of starting up a charity or a dance academy, but never had the time. She focused her attention on her studio," I replied. "You can use Mom's connections and get started with what you need, breaking off when you think it's appropriate."

"I still want to be attached to her studio. Your mom has done so much for me," Bella breathed. "But, I want to make a name for myself." When I stopped at a stoplight, I leaned over kissing her lips. "What was that for?"

"For being you, Mrs. Cullen," I purred. "I'm so proud of you."

"I love you, Edward," she grinned against my mouth. "Thank you for being my _everything_."

"I do try," I snorted. "Now, hopefully, we'll find our house today. I'm so over seeing Peter's naked ass in the kitchen."

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

 _Six Years Later, present day, Chicago_

My hair was curled and I was putting on a pair of emerald earrings that Edward gave me for our first wedding anniversary. I wore a black cocktail dress for the opening of our showcase. "Bella? Have you seen my grey suit?"

"I had it dry cleaned," I said, padding into our walk-in closet. I tugged it off one of my racks. "Here, baby."

"Thanks, angel," he smiled, his eye sweeping over me. "You look absolutely gorgeous." I could see how much he appreciated my dress. Underneath his black boxer briefs, they strained with his arousal. "Do we have time?"

"No, Edward," I laughed. "I love you, but we're already running late. I need to be at the auditorium in a half hour. You can ravish me all you want once the night's done."

"Is that a promise?" he asked, quirking a brow.

"That's a vow," I cooed. "Get dressed." He grumbled as I finished getting ready. I snickered, but he knew that he was going to get some. I would not deny my sexy husband. I loved making love to him as much as he loved to take me in as many ways as possible. As I was putting on my knee-high boots, Edward walked out. His grey suit fit him perfectly. His hair was artfully tousled and his face was covered with the perfect amount of scruff. "Now, it's my turn to drool, Mr. Cullen."

"I'm sexy and I know it," he quipped, giving me his best 'Blue Steele' impression.

"You are," I breathed, shaking my head. "But, we need to go. As much as I want to lose myself in …" I gestured to his lean, sexy form, "… you and your sexiness, we have about hundred-fifty dancers waiting to perform for this holiday showcase."

"Let's go, then. The sooner we get there, the sooner the showcase starts and the sooner I get to take you home to make wild, passionate love with you," he purred, caressing my cheek. He grabbed my coat, helping me into it. We clambered into our luxury SUV, driving to the auditorium. Arriving inside, the dressing rooms and rehearsal spaces were filled dancers, both male and female. The energy inside of the space was palpable.

"Mrs. Cullen, can you curl my hair?"

"Mrs. Cullen, does my costume look okay?

"Mrs. Cullen, are we going to do awesome? I think we are! Thank you, Mrs. Cullen!"

I was pulled in a million different directions, my students asking for my guidance, praying for reassurance and demanding my attention. My assistant took my coat and I went to check on my students. Edward went to check on the boys. Things were going smoothly with the dancers. I went to check on the stage, sound, lights and the front of house. The lobby was decorated with lavish trees, all sponsored by local businesses. It was festive and made me smile.

"Auntie Bella!" squealed my goddaughter, Ria, skipping toward me in her hip-hop regalia. With Emmett and Rose being her mom, the girl was destined to be a hip-hop superstar, wearing loose, but still girly clothing. "Momma told me you were here."

I bent down, scooping Ria up and tweaking her nose. She was a perfect combination of her parents. Her hair was almost platinum blonde, falling over shoulders with loose ringlets. Her skin was peaches and cream and her ice-blue eyes twinkled mischievously, reminding me of her father. "I'm glad you found me, peanut. You ready to shake your groove thing?"

"Yep," she chirped, hugging me tightly. "Are you dancing tonight?"

"Tonight is all about you, Ria," I said. "I want the spotlight to be on my kids."

Rose rounded the corner, wearing a maternity dress. Her face was flushed and her blonde curls hung limply around her face. "I told you to wait for me, Speed Racer," she chided her daughter.

"I saw Auntie Bella and I wanted to say hi," Ria said, wiggling in my arms. I put her down and she skipped toward her mother. "Sorry, Momma."

"It's okay. Your baby brother is making me move slow," Rose said, ruffling Ria's curls. "He's dropping kicking my bladder and I had to hit the head."

"Thanks for sharing, Rose," I deadpanned, kissing her cheek.

"Be grateful I didn't share that I chucked a deuce," she smirked.

"Mommy! Groooooossss!" Ria wailed, jumping back from her mom.

"Go find your twinkie," Rose said, pointing to the door. "Ryan may be hanging on Uncle Edward with your dad." Ria squeaked, turning and taking off. "How are you doing, Bells?"

"I'm fine," I said. "Excited about tonight. I think the show will be great. How is your latest addition?"

"Like I said, drop kicking on my bladder and giving me the shits," she retorted. "But, I'm happy and will be happier once he's born." She looked around, smiling. "The trees look great."

"Did you see yours?" I asked, tugging on her arm. Emmett and Rose, who had taken over as the king and queen of hip-hop choreography with their stint on _America's Best Dance Crew_. They sponsored a tree, decorating it with pictures and memorabilia of their dances. "I think it's my favorite."

"I bet you say that to all of your sponsors," she chuckled.

"Yeah, but I truly mean it with you, Rose. Truly," I said, heavy on the sarcasm. She smacked me. "Have you said yes to Emmett yet?"

"I don't need a ring and a piece of paper to dictate my happiness," Rose said, waving her hand dismissively. "We love each other. We love our kids. We don't need to be married to fit into that perfect nuclear family."

"He asks you every year on the anniversary of you fucking," I whispered. "And yet, each year you say no. He obviously wants to get married, Rose. Why don't you throw him a bone and say yes?"

"Maybe," Rose shrugged. "How did the doctor's appointment go?"

"It went," I answered. I turned and checked on the programs, not wanting to talk to Rose about this. Not until I had a chance to talk to Edward.

"Bells, talk to me," Rose said quietly.

"I'm still processing," I said. "We'll talk more once I talk to Edward. Okay?"

"Okay, but if you need me, please, call," Rose murmured, hugging me. As we did, I felt a sharp jab in my ribs. "Sorry, Reynold just loves his Aunt Bella."

"Good thing I already love Reynold," I snorted, patting Rose's swollen belly. "I've got to check the sound and make sure the music is ready to go. Can you check on the groups?"

"Will do, Bells," Rose smiled, kissing my cheek. I turned on my heel, going up to the sound booth, trying not to think about Rose's question about the doctor's appointment.

I was afraid to hope and afraid to grieve.

 _Sigh._

xx SYTYCD xx

 _Four Years Ago, Chicago_

"This place is everything you need," said the real estate agent. "With the attached building, you can open your dance studio and have the performances in this five-hundred-person auditorium. Obviously, there will be a massive overhaul regarding the theater. That's why it's so affordable. Almost all the theater aspects will need to be updated."

"I'd rather do it myself and know that it's done correctly," I said, walking onto the decent-sized stage. "The rigging is pretty bad."

"It's part of the reason why the place was sold. There was a major accident where one of the railings fell, causing the death of the one of the crew," the real estate agent muttered. "However, I've got names of some well-known and reputable contractors, specializing in rehabbing old theaters."

"Edward, what do you think?" I asked, turning to my husband.

"The price is right, but how much will the rehab cost?" he replied.

"If I had to guess, it's well within the budget you gave me," the real estate agent nodded. "These guys are affordable, too."

"Can we get a moment to discuss?" Edward asked, giving her a smooth smile. The real estate nodded, walking off the stage and toward the front of the house. Once the door is closed, Edward's smile faded. "This place is a dump, Bella. The space is great and this stage is huge, but it's raining inside. And let's not forget that there was an accident that caused the death of an experienced theater crew member."

"Edward, this place ticks off everything we want. Plus, it's in a location that is in between your mom's studio and our home in Glenview," I said. I bit my lip, moving to sit at the edge of the stage. "I'm late, Edward." After the accident, I never went back on birth control, letting nature take its course. However, my periods were wonky due to the damage to my body and I'd heard numerous times that

"Bella, we were right on time," Edward said, confused.

"No, Edward, I'm _late_ ," I pressed. "Like my period. It's late."

"Wait a minute, what are you saying?" Edward asked, racing down the steps and standing between my legs. "Could you be pregnant?"

I blanched, nodding. "I'm terrified that because of the scarring, I won't be able to maintain the pregnancy, Edward."

"Have you taken a test?" he asked, his fingers tracing down my cheek.

"Yes and it was positive," I whispered. "But, I've been cramping." I snaked my arms around his neck. "What if …?"

"Shhhh," he soothed. "Let's tell the real estate agent that we'll call her about this place and we'll go to the doctor to get you checked out."

"I want this place," I choked out. "If I can't keep the baby, I want to make this into something special." Edward pressed his lips together, narrowing his eyes at me. "Please?"

"Okay, but if you are pregnant and are able to carry this baby to term, I don't want you anywhere near here that last semester or whatever they're called," he growled. "I want the two most precious things in the world to be safe."

"Agreed," I said, kissing his lips. We called back the realtor and put in an offer. We signed the paperwork before going to a free clinic, but were directed to my regular gynecologist. I was, indeed, six-weeks pregnant, but my doctor was concerned about the cramping and bleeding I was experiencing. She told me to take it easy. However, I mentally prepared for the pregnancy to fail.

I slipped into my second trimester, not semester as Edward thought it was called. I started to breathe a little easier. I had a tiny baby bump and according to Rose, was the cutest pregnant woman ever. As I was making decisions about the interior design of the front of the house, my belly started cramping. The interior designer, Renata and contractor, Jason, were with me as I stumbled, crying out in pain. Without even thinking, Jason swept me in his arms and drove me closest to the hospital. My worst nightmare was happening.

I was losing my baby.

Edward showed up moments after I was admitted. I was sobbing hysterically, feeling like a failure as a woman and as a wife. My doctor informed me that something happened and that the pregnancy was no longer viable. I was rolled into the surgical suite and knocked out. When I woke up, I felt empty and even more worthless than I felt after my accident. Edward hovered and it drove me crazy, but I never snapped at him. I learned my lesson after my accident. Once I was cleared to move around, I went back to the theater and poured my heart into that, trying to fill the void of my lost little boy.

I'd lost my son.

I was working around midnight, painting the men's bathroom. I couldn't sleep and I couldn't stand tossing and turning, keeping Edward awake. I hopped in my car, working in the theater. Esme walked in, dressed casually and in a hat. "Need help?" she asked.

"Pick up a roller," I shrugged, pointing to the pile on the ground. "Thanks." We worked in silence. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't mind, but I was hoping to get some time to myself."

"Edward called," she said, carefully painting the edge of the molding. "He's worried. We're all worried."

"Why? I'm fine," I said, pressing the roller against the wall with a little more gusto.

"Bella, you lost a baby. You're pouring yourself into this theater and ignoring your feelings, the feelings of your grieving husband," Esme said.

"Why would he grieve? The baby died in my body," I spat.

"That baby was half Edward," Esme murmured. "Of course he's grieving. He lost his son and in some way, he's lost his wife."

"I'm right here," I said.

"Here, as in the theater. It's not my place, but I think you two need to talk about this loss," Esme said.

"You're right. It's not your place," I growled, moving to push past her.

"Isabella, I know you're hurting. You feel like a failure. I get that. I had a miscarriage, too. It happened after I had Edward. I wasn't as far along. I didn't even know I was pregnant, but I lost that baby. I felt the same way," she muttered. "You know that I love you like a daughter and I'm here for you, but you need help."

"Failure doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about myself," I sniffled. "Finding out I was pregnant; it was exhilarating and terrifying. I don't know if I could live through losing another baby."

"You could always adopt," Esme said, hugging me tightly.

"It's not the same," I sobbed, falling into her arms. "Why should Edward still want to be with me? I'm worthless as a woman, as a person."

"This is why you need to talk to someone. You are not worthless," Esme said, wiping my tears away. She smiled softly at me, kissing my forehead. "Come. Let's clean this up and I'll bring you back home with me. You need a change of location. Both you and Edward are exhausted from walking on eggshells."

We cleaned up and she set me up in one of the guest rooms. I crashed and slept for almost twenty-four hours. Edward came over and we decided to go see a couple's counselor, specializing in the loss of children. Granted, our child was a fourteen-week-old fetus, but it was still our child. We met with the counselor as a couple once a week and then with separate counselors every other week. By the time the theater was done and the studio was ready to open, Edward and I were almost back to normal.

Almost.

We'd yet to make love.

A lot of it had to do with me and my fear of getting pregnant again. Edward had his own fears, of hurting me. The morning of the grand opening of the Cullen Dance Academy, Esme pulled us aside. She pressed a hotel key into Edward's hand. "You two deserve this. A night away from all the crazy. After this grand opening, you and your wife are spending the weekend away."

"At the Holiday Inn Express in Schaumburg?" Edward quipped.

"Damn it," Esme growled. "Wrong key. You're spending it at the same hotel you spent the night of your wedding." She eyed us. "You need to reconnect as a couple."

"Mom," Edward blushed.

"Don't 'Mom' me," Esme chided. She stared at both of us. "You can't let this fear supersede your love for each other. You do love each other, right?"

"More than anything," Edward said.

"He's everything to me," I murmured, reaching for his hand. "But …"

"No, buts," Esme said. "You love each other, but I can see a distance between the two of you. Trust me. Please. You need a change of scenery and to reconnect as a couple." She waggled her brows, turning and sauntering away.

"Did my mom just suggest we fuck each other stupid in a hotel?" Edward asked, his face flaming.

"Yes. Yes, she did. But, I think she was probably thinking more like slow and sensual," I said, biting my lip. "But, being fucked stupid does sound pretty good, too." He walked to me, cupping my face and staring into my eyes. "I'm sorry that I've been so distant."

"I've been distant, too," he said, pressing his lips to mine. "I never wanted to hear you cry like you did when you lost our son. Knowing that he was gone broke my heart, but hearing you so upset shattered me. There was nothing that I could do to make it better, angel."

"You're right," I sighed, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I felt and still, at times, feel like a failure."

"You could never be a failure, Bella," Edward argued, forcing me to look at him. "I love you and I always will." I smiled, tears slipping down my cheeks. He kissed them away as Esme called for us to stand in front of the building, cutting the ribbon officially opening the Cullen Dance Academy. We took pictures with the first few students and after an hour, we drove to the W Chicago on the Lakeshore. Esme and Carlisle checked us in and in our room, we had one overnight bag.

Along with a room of awkward tension.

"This is weird," Edward sighed, sitting down on the king-sized bed. "We're so out of sync, pretty girl."

I walked to him, pushing him back and straddling his waist. I kissed him deeply, my fingers threading into his soft hair. "Don't think. Just feel," I said, nipping at his jaw. And with that, he kissed me with all that he had and my dress didn't stand a chance as it was torn from my body. I tried to do the same with his shirt, but I couldn't do it. Edward ripped his shirt apart and I was flipped onto my back. Edward's hands traveled along my body and he teased me before he lined up his arousal with my dripping folds. "Yes, Edward. Make me yours, again."

"You own me as much as I own you," he said, sliding inside me easily. We cried out, letting our bodies reacclimate to being joined so intimately. Staring into my eyes, Edward began moving slowly. "I've missed this. I've missed you."

"Edward," I breathed. "I'm so …" He stopped my apology with a tender kiss. I whimpered, hooking my legs around his hips. Our coupling ended much too quickly but explosively, due in part to our long absence in our once healthy sex life. Panting, Edward held me against his chest. I traced nonsensical patterns on his muscular torso. "That was …"

"Pitiful," he snorted. "But, we have all weekend."

"It was not pitiful. It was exactly what we needed to get used to each other," I giggled.

"Bella, I was a two-pump chump. Pitiful," he said, kissing my forehead. "I fully intend to make it up to you. All of your orgasms are mine." He gave me a sexy, smarmy smile before sliding down my body and his tongue attacked my pussy. And by the end of the weekend, we were fully reconnected, completely sated and sore as hell.

But, it was worth it.

Suffice it to say, Esme got a nice gift basket as a thank you. She helped both Edward and I get our groove back, in more ways than two.

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

 _Present Day, Chicago, Cullen Dance Academy_

"And then Ria threw up everywhere," Ryan prattled on as I checked on all the different Latin dance partnerships. "It was gross, Uncle Eddie. And it was _green_."

"Did she throw up her vegetables?" I asked.

"And then some, Uncle Eddie," Ryan beamed. "Are you going to watch me dance?"

"I'm going to watch everyone dance, Ryan," I smiled. "But, I know you're going to be the best."

"That's because I am the best," Ryan said confidently.

"You are soooooo much like your dad," I laughed.

"I heard that, Cullen," Emmett snickered. "I'm encouraging him to be confident."

"It's one thing to be confident, but another to arrogant," I argued. "Ryan, bud, go find Nana Esme and see if she can help you with your makeup."

"I don't want to wear makeup," he grumped.

"You're too pale, like me, to go on stage without any. Go, Ry," I said, pointing to the door. Ryan left and I turned to Emmett. "Do you have it?"

"I have it," he said, rolling his eyes. "But, I don't see why. Each time I ask she says no."

"That's because you ask her on the anniversary you boned her in the heat of the moment," I argued. "You need to make her feel special. You have two beautiful children with another beautiful child on the way." I tried to hide my repressed sadness over their luck with children, but Emmett's frown indicated I'd failed. "I'm fine."

"Clearly," he deadpanned. "Every moment you spend time with Ryan and Ria, my heart breaks for you, Edward. You and Bella deserve babies, happiness."

"We're happy," I said. "We may not have biological children, but we consider these kids to be our children." Emmett shot me a look. The words sounded empty, even to me. "Let's focus on something that we can fix – you marrying Rosalie and doing the whole grand gesture."

After the dance with Ryan and Ria, Emmett was going to propose Rose on stage and hopefully, having an audience, Rose would finally say yes. The sound of the audience pouring into our auditorium made Emmett more nervous, but I told him he'd be okay. When the lights dimmed and the sound engineer announced the two-minute warning, I went upstairs to welcome everyone. I took a microphone from the stage manager, walking onto the stage. "Good evening," I smiled. "Welcome to the Holiday Showcase for the Cullen Dance Academy. My name is Edward Cullen, one half of the ownership of the Cullen Dance Academy. My beautiful wife, Isabella Cullen, will be coming out at the end with a few words to say. First off, I'd like to thank all of you for being here this evening. Secondly, you may video the performances, but we will have professional DVDs available for you for a nominal fee. The order form for the DVDs are in the programs. Finally, sit back, relax and enjoy the wonderful evening of dance. Up first are our Tiny Tappers, performing a routine to 'Sleigh Ride.'" I bowed, ducking off stage.

The show went off without a hitch. Just before the intermission, Ryan and Ria popped, locked and spun on their heads to Trans-Siberian Orchestra's "Christmas in Sarajevo." At the end of the dance, Emmett came out, pulling Rose along with him. Emmett knelt as Ryan and Ria asked Rose to marry their daddy. Rose's hands flew up to her face and she stared down at the diamond ring. Bella snuck over to me, threading our fingers together. "Do you think she'll say yes?" she asked.

"The public proposal worked for me," I quipped.

"It did, husband," she teased, nipping at my ear. I pulled her in front of me as Rose nodded frantically. Emmett cheered, slipping the ring on her finger and kissing her deeply. "Another sweet, but public proposal ended positively. And about damned time."

xx SYTYCD xx

The rest of the showcase went perfectly and we closed the academy until after the first of the year. It gave me the time to go to the opening of the musical that was being premiered at the Cadillac Palace Theater. It was a new musical based on novel by the guy who wrote _Wicked_. It told the back story of one of the ugly stepsisters from Cinderella. I was wearing my tuxedo, fussing with my bowtie.

"Edward, can you help me with my necklace?" Bella asked. She walked into our bedroom, wearing a gorgeous full-length ballgown in a shimmering midnight blue. She was putting on the diamond pendant I'd given her years ago, the Christmas before I'd proposed. I shook my head. "What? Won't it look good?"

"Too small," I said, taking the platinum and diamond pendant, placing it in her jewelry box. I opened the top drawer of our dresser, pulling out a large box. "I think this will be perfect." Opening it, I showed her a diamond and emerald necklace, left to me by my grandmother. "It matches your engagement ring and earrings."

"Edward, this is too much," Bella breathed.

"Nonsense. It's an heirloom," I smiled, putting it around her elegant neck. "And it looks like perfection, pretty girl." I stood behind her and grinned crookedly. She ran her fingers along the gems. "You're glowing, Bella. I'm such a lucky man to have you with me, by my side." I kissed just behind her ear and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too. I'm so proud of you," she said, turning in my arms and kissing me tenderly. "I couldn't be any prouder of what you've achieved."

"You had a huge hand in these achievements, Bella," I said, taking a soft curl, wrapping it around my finger. I was about to kiss her when her cell phone rang. "Ignore it. I want to kiss my beautiful wife." She smiled, allowing me to kiss her until we were both breathless. The phone rang again and she wriggled out of my arms. "Who is it?"

"The limo driver that I arranged for us," she quipped. "He's here. Come on!" She grabbed my hand and tugged me out to the front yard. We settled into the back of the car, shivering at the frigidly cold temperatures. "Did you expect another phone call from the California Penal System?"

"The last time I heard that ring tone, yeah," I said, grimacing.

"That's my ring tone for anyone that I don't know, baby. But, remember the last time we heard that, we got good news," Bella said, tracing my lips with her fingers. "Okay, not good news, but news that put our minds at ease."

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

 _Two Years Ago, just before the spring showcase_

"I don't like that lighting for the advanced jazz class," I said. "It's too seductive. Yes, they're teenagers but this is … no, just no. It needs to be softer, more greens and blues. Like this." I pressed a few buttons, changing the lighting and adding some patterns on the psyche curtain. "It's still fun, but age-appropriate."

"I agree," Edward said, sitting down and putting his feet on the light table.

"Put your sweaty dancer feet off my light board," barked the lighting engineer, William.

"It's my light board," Edward quipped, giving him a shitty grin. "I paid for it."

"Ahem," I said, poking his stomach.

"We paid for it," Edward amended. "Are you almost done, love? My stomach is going to eat itself."

"You're capable of cooking for yourself, Edward," I teased.

"Yes, I am, but I miss my wife," Edward teased back. "We're done for the night. We'll finish this tomorrow." Edward took my hand and led me out of the theater. We slid into his car and drove back to our home. As we were driving, my cell phone rang from my purse.

"If that's William, I'm going to fire his ass," Edward growled.

"It's not," I said, sliding my finger across the screen. "Isabella Cullen?"

"Ms. Cullen, this is Warden Elizabeth Riker. I'm calling to inform you that your mother was admitted to the infirmary earlier this evening with two stab wounds to the gut," the woman on the other end of the line said. "I'm sorry, but she didn't make it."

"Oh," I breathed. "Did she suffer?"

"She was severely beaten and awake," Warden Riker said. "You're listed as her next of kin. What do you want to do with the body?"

"I don't care. My mom was dead to me when she tried to kill me. Cremate her, bury her, I truly don't care," I said coldly. "Who stabbed her?"

"Mary Alice Brandon?" Warden Riker replied. "They were kept separate, but during their daily workout, Renee was taunting Mary Alice and she snapped, rushing at her in a rage."

"What will happen to Alice?" I asked.

"She'll go on trial for your mother's murder, but she'll more than likely have time added to her sentence. She won't see the light of day as a free woman."

"Good," I sighed. "Is there anything else?"

"No. I'm sorry for your loss," Warden Riker murmured.

"Don't be. I'm not. It's a relief she's gone," I said, hanging up on her and tossing my phone into my bag.

"Pretty girl? Are you okay?" Edward asked, reaching across the console and twining our fingers together.

"I'm fine," I said. "Renee was shivved to death today. Alice did it."

"Wow," he breathed. "I never thought Alice would have turned into a ruthless killer."

"When pushed hard enough, you do what you have to do. Apparently, my mom pushed all of Alice's buttons and she snapped," I said.

"How do you feel about your mom being gone?"

"Like I should send Alice a thank you card," I quipped. Edward shot me a look. "What? I'm kidding."

"You're not going to …" he trailed off.

"Edward, I'm fine. I've written off my mom. She was dead to me long before today," I said. "I just want to go home, eat some dinner with you and make love, if you're up to it."

"I'm always up to it, baby," he said.

"Good, because I want to focus on the good things in our lives, like our dance academy, our marriage, our friends and our family. My mother and Alice are no longer my concern," I said. "Is it a date?"

"Definitely," he smiled, kissing my wrist and driving back to our home. Once inside, we ate dinner of leftover chicken and made love on the kitchen island, having fun with whipped cream, chocolate sauce and maraschino cherries. As we recovered from our fervent love-making, Edward cradled me against his chest. "I know that you don't care that your mom is gone, but I would like for you talk to your counselor. Will do that for me?"

"Yeah. I will. I honestly don't know how to feel and perhaps she can help me wrap my head around her death," I said. "But, for now, I just want more of this. More of you."

"Ask and ye shall receive, but somewhere other than the kitchen. My ass is freezing," Edward laughed. "Quartz is great for the kitchen, but not easy on the skin when you're trying have smexy times with your wife."

"And where should we continue this?" I asked, sitting up and sliding off the counter. "Bedroom? Living room? Piano?"

"Hmmm, not the bedroom," he purred. "Living room, in front of the fireplace."

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

 _Present Day, Opening of The Ugly Stepsister_

Bella and I stood on the red carpet, smiling and posing for the cameras. The opening of the show was hyped up by the production company and it was a big deal. Several reviewers had made positive comments about how amazing the show was and will be, taking Broadway by storm. There was talk of Tony nominations for the directors, lead actors and actresses and for me as the choreographer.

I didn't care about all of that. I had the most gorgeous woman on my arm and a night out on the town.

"This is amazing," Bella said, her arms wrapped around mine. "All of this and you're a huge part of it."

"I hope you like it," I murmured, kissing her tenderly. "Come, let's get settled in our seats." We went inside, hugging the director on our way to our box seats. Inside, my parents were already there, along with Rose and Emmett. Jasper and Lauren were in the show, the leads, as it were. Peter and Jacob were principal dancers. Several other alumni from _So You Think You Can Dance_ were in the cast, as dancers or secondary characters. It made choreographing easy, for the most part. However, with the dancers that weren't a part of the show, it made it challenging. They weren't comfortable with my dancing style and it was part of the reason why we struggled with one of the major dances for so long.

The lights dimmed and a very dissonant chord began the musical. Bella watched the stage with rapt attention, gasping as the dancers moved effortlessly on the stage. When Lauren and Jasper got on stage, she clapped excitedly. The first act was amazing, with stellar lighting effects, intricate dancing and a well-performed script. During the intermission, Bella and Mom chattered about the show.

"Edward, I'm in awe of your work," Dad said. "However, looking at your wife, she's glowing."

"I think it's the jewels I gave her before we left," I smirked.

"I think it's something else," he murmured, winking at me as the lights dimmed and the second act began. Bella sat next to me, but I pulled her onto my lap. She gave me a look, but I just held her in place as the show continued. As the curtain closed, the crowd jumped to their feet. Bella did the same, swaying a little bit. I wrapped my arm around her waist and steadying her.

"You okay, love?" I asked.

"Just dizzy," she replied. "Edward, it was beautiful. So amazing."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Mr. Cullen, we need you," said one of the crew members.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"The cast and crew want to thank you," he said. I kissed Bella, getting up and making my way to the stage. Jasper stepped forward and he spoke of our combined accolades and all the late hours we'd put into the show. With a grand gesture, large bouquets of flowers were handed to me, the assistant director and the director. We smiled and waved as the curtain closed.

"Edward, my man, we couldn't have done this without you," Jasper said, hugging me. "Are you and Bella coming to the cast party?"

"Possibly," I responded. "Congratulations."

"You, too," he beamed, dancing off to find Lauren. He did and kissed her sweetly. She squealed, hugging him.

I congratulated the rest of the cast before heading back up to the booth. Bella ran up to me, throwing her arms around my neck. I lifted her up, brushing my lips across hers. "Words cannot describe how proud I am of you," she breathed. She bit her lip and reached for her clutch. The box had emptied and it was just the two of us. "Edward, sit, please."

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"I think so," she smiled, pulling out a piece of paper. "I've been going to see a specialist about our troubles in conceiving. Do you remember over the summer when I said that I had the stomach bug?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "It wasn't a stomach bug?"

"I had a minor procedure to clear up most of the scarring in my uterus," she said. "It was a long shot, but the doctor felt it would be our best chance to have a baby. _Our_ baby." Bella handed me the paper and it was a sonogram. "I went to the doctor the morning of the showcase and the doctor said that everything is going perfectly. I'm roughly sixteen weeks along."

"How I didn't I notice that you were pregnant?" I whispered, looking at the baby in the grainy picture.

"I'm not really showing," she murmured. "But, things are looking good. _Really_ good."

"We're having a baby," I breathed, blinking up at her and tears streaming down my face.

"If things continue going the same way, yes," she smiled. "I wanted to wait until the doctor said it was okay."

"Bella, what if it wasn't?" I asked. "You'd shoulder the pain on your own?"

"I had a feeling that wouldn't be the case, but I would have," she said, biting her lip. I frowned, pulling her into my lap and pressing my hand to her belly. It was hard and rounded. "Our baby is in there. We made that with our love and our determination."

"I can't wait to meet him or her," I breathed, pressing my lips to hers. "Tonight has been a dream come true. Seeing my hard work on the stage, having you next to me and telling me that we're going to be parents?" I hugged her closely. "I love you, my Bella. So much."

"I love you, too," she breathed. "And so does our miracle. I can feel flutters inside me." She pressed her hand over mine, her eyes soft and tender. "Our miracle."

"Our miracle."

xx SYTYCD xx

 **BPOV**

 _Six Months Later, Northwestern Memorial Hospital, the same night as the Tony Awards_

"This is the only kid you're getting, Edward. Our miracle is tearing me apart," I growled, panting heavily. "Oooooh!"

"I'm sorry, Bella. If I could, I'd take the pain away," he said, wiping my brow.

"You should be in New York City," I hissed. "Accepting your Tony Award."

"I'd rather be here with you, thank you very much," he said, arching a brow. "No other place I'd rather be. If I win, Jasper said he'd accept the award on my behalf. Nothing means more to me than being here for the birth of our daughter."

Our doctor came in, hiking up the blankets and checking to see how far along I was progressing. "A little warning, doc," I deadpanned as she felt around beneath the belt. "God damn! Why isn't the epidural working?"

"It's too late to worry about giving you a booster," the doctor said. "You're at ten centimeters. Are you ready to start pushing?"

"What? You said I had a few hours yet!" I barked.

"You progressed sooner than I expected," she said. "You ready, Dad?"

"Worry about her," Edward bit out. He took my hand and helped move me so I was ready to push. A nurse stood next to me, forcing my legs close to my chest. With a loud scream, I began pushing with the next contraction. "That's it, angel. You're so strong."

"I hate this," I whimpered.

"I know," he said, kissing my temple. With another low growl, I pushed again and panted heavily. I continued to push and I was growing tired. I'd been in labor since early this morning. "She's exhausted. Isn't there something more you can do?"

"The baby is too big. We may have to perform a C-section."

"No! I want to have this baby … no C-section. Only if the baby's in distress," I wheezed. "SHIT!"

"That's it, Bella. The baby's coming! Keep pushing," the doctor encouraged. "The head's through. Hold on."

"What?! I want to keep pushing," I wailed. I heard some suction and then the doctor encouraged me to push again. I bit down, squeezing the hell out of Edward's hand until the doctor said that it was time to cut the umbilical cord. With shaking hands, Edward did just that and our daughter was placed on my chest. "Oh, baby girl," I sobbed.

"She's beautiful," Edward smiled, cupping her tiny behind with his large hand. "Just like her mother."

"Come on, Dad. Let's give your little one her first bath. We need to clean up Bella and put some sutures in," one of the nurses explained. The nurse picked up our baby and walked him to the adjoining room. The doctor made quick work of delivering the after birth and suturing between my legs. Once I was put into a large diaper-like contraption, I was moved to a larger bed and into a fresh hospital gown. I was exhausted and in pain, but nothing could describe how happy I was that we had our baby.

"Mom, are you okay?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah. I want to see her," I whispered.

"Edward is almost done bathing her," the doctor explained. A few moments later, Edward came back in, cradling our squirming pink bundle in his hands. "I'll leave you alone."

"I want to hold her," I breathed. Edward sat down, passing me our miracle. "She's okay? Ten fingers? Ten toes?"

"Perfectly healthy," Edward cooed, his fingers gliding over the downy hair of our newborn daughter. "I can't believe she's here, Bella."

"I can. I pushed her out," I snorted. "But, I'm so overwhelmed …" I sniffled. "I never thought we'd have her."

"We do and we have to give her a name," Edward said, wrapping his arms around both me and our daughter. "I was thinking about naming her after your dad."

"Naming our daughter Charlie doesn't sound very feminine," I said.

"I did some research and I found a few options. Charlotte?" he suggested.

"I think Peter might kill us," I retorted. "His boyfriend went through the transition and is now named Charlotte."

"That's a no," Edward said. "How about Caroline?" He wrinkled his nose. "That's too old-fashioned. Never mind that suggestion." He pulled out his phone and looked at the list. "Here's one … Charlize?"

"Oooh, that's pretty," I cooed. "Charlize Anna Cullen. What do you think?"

"Anna for my mom?" he asked.

"She's been amazing through all of this," I murmured, looking at him. "And I would like Rose to be her godmother."

"With Emmett as godfather?" Edward questioned, arching a brow. I nodded, looking back down at my baby girl, Charlize. "My two beautiful, amazing girls. I love you both." He kissed me tenderly and caressed Charlize's cheek. "I couldn't be more blessed than right now."

"Did you find out if you won the Tony?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I did win the Tony, just as I was washing Charlize," he chuckled. "I texted Jasper and he thanked everyone on our behalf, saying that I was becoming a proud papa. Holding my daughter in my arms, it was worth more than any Tony or accolade I could have received." He kissed me. "Now, sleep, my only love. I'll be here with our little one when you wake."

xx SYTYCD xx

 **EPOV**

I cradled my daughter to my chest as Bella slept soundly. The doctor had said that the pregnancy was harder on Bella than she'd anticipated. Charlize, my perfect little one, would probably be our only child. I was overjoyed that we could have Charlize in the first place. She cooed, staring up at me, her gaze sleepy.

"Hello, my little one, my precious miracle," I murmured. "I'm your daddy. I am afraid that I'm not sure how to be a daddy, but I know that I love you and will always love you. Your mommy, she's beautiful and smart and talented. She adores you just as much, if not more, than I do. We will do anything for you. I promise you."

"You're good with her," Bella mumbled sleepily. "And you will be the best father."

"I'm going to make mistakes," I chuckled.

"So am I," she yawned. "Ugh, I need to go to the bathroom, but I'm afraid to move. Every part of my body hurts." She pressed the call button and a nurse came in. Together, they shuffled to the bathroom and Bella took a shower. She walked out, looking better, but with a pronounced limp. I arched a brow. "The muscles around my hoo-ha are all sorts of jacked up."

"I'm sorry," I frowned.

"Don't be, baby. We have our miracle," she smiled, taking Charlize from my arms and sitting down in the rocker. Charlize whimpered and Bella released her breast, moving Charlize to suckle from her nipple. My heart burst as I watched my wife feed our daughter. "You're staring, Edward."

"I'm just so happy," I smiled, sitting on the arm of the chair and watched as Charlize hungrily fed from my wife. "I love you. I love our daughter. I love our lives. I've gotten everything I've ever dreamed of."

"As have I," she said. "I don't think I ever told you, but thank you." I kissed her, smiling against her mouth. Together, we broke apart and stared at our baby girl. So, we think we could dance … but, being lifelong partners was worth it all.

 _Fin_


End file.
